Hola! I'll Write Letters, Too!
by Spanano
Summary: Spain, thanks to some pressuring from his familia and out of pure boredom, decided to give this letter buisness a shot!Envíe sus cartas! OC Nations, capitals, protectorates etc are welcome! NO FANMAIL PLEASE! It drives me muy loco!
1. Intro!

_**Hola, I'll Write Letters, too!**_

A/N: BANDWAGON TIMEEE! Haha. I really wanted to see the kind of letters my dearest Spain would get. So, send 'em on in please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

* * *

><p>Introduction:<p>

Hola! Me llamo España, and I guess I'll join my fellow nations in this letter writing business! Please, send them in! I'll try to respond as quickly as possible~!

Love, España


	2. Stratford upon Avon I

**Stratford upon Avon I**

Hi there Spain! It's Stratford upon Avon here, one of England's daughters. So I would like to ask whether you and my Dad are friends or not. (nothing about relationships, thank you! I know who my father belongs to and you know where your loyalties lie) I know about the whole Armada thing (being in the midlands I wasn't involved.) I'm not actually a big fan of tomatoes (´･_･`) sorry. Loves, Stratford upon Avon / Lizzy.

P.s a challenge I am posing to every letter writer: What is the flag of England? What is the name of the flag of the UK? Please don't google it, it totally spoils it. You can have a cookie if you get it right! (don't worry, I can cook muchbetter than Daddy.)

* * *

><p>Stratford upon Avon,<p>

Can I just call you Lizzy, please?

Mmmm, mine and _Ingleterra_'s relationship….ah, he pisses me off, to be honest. But I hold no grudge towards him for the destruction of my beautiful Armada. After all, that was so many years ago.

Don't worry about not liking tomatoes! It's all right, not many people do!

Thanks for the letter!

Love,

España


	3. Venezuela I

Hola España!

So, well, I'm a former colony of yours. Yeah, you know, one of the ones you left! Yes, hi, I'm Venezuela. Okay, so, here's the thing. You like, left me and I am not impressed! Mis hermanaos son antipatico! They call me mean names and pull my hair... still! Can you come back and kick their butts for me? Please?... Sinceramente, Venezuala/ Rosita

* * *

><p>Venezuela,<p>

Hola my dear, I'm so sorry sus hermanos are being so mean! I'll come back, just for you dear~. Papa Spain must keep his word to mis niños!

Other than being picked on by your siblings, (Lo siento!) How're you? I hope all is well!

Nice hearing from you!

Love, España


	4. Philippines I

Kumusta (hello) Spain,

If you don't remember me (which you probably don't) , I'm , THAT Philippines, that little defenseless colony that you neglected and treated like dirt. Pretty much the only decent thing you did for me was give me to America(otherwise I couldn't have met Cali,*sigh*) But anyway,I just wanted to say that I will NEVER make Spanish an official language in my country,and I don't CARE if that's what my former boss wanted! Also, don't tell this to Romano,but when I worked for you, I always saw him crying in a corner alone muttering something about "stupid Veneziano" always getting everything. I swear, if I see him like that again because YOU are ignoring him, I will personally take a bolo (filippino knife) and stab you. -Philppines (Lorenzo de Verde Roxas)

_Author's Note: my Phili-kun isn't usually like this. This is his protective/yandere side. :P_

* * *

><p>H-hola Philippines…<p>

Ah…eh…lo siento (way to make me feel like shit…) I suppose sorry doesn't cut it, though. It's just—no, I shouldn't make excuses…I'm sorry.

I don't ignore Romano, not at all! But please, don't stab me; I really do value my life—and ah, I'm sorry! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!

Any…anyway…I hope we can be…on better terms? Please? I hate people being mad a me…especially former colonies…

Ciao

España

_Holy...holy SHIT! The Philippines scared the crap outta me! Poor Antonio, he's only really getting hate mail...thanks for the reviews! Antonio is loving your letters! :D_


	5. Belgium I

Dear Spain,

Hello! It's Belgium writing hello! :D

So anyways, how are you and Romano doing? I just finished making waffles andthey turned out wonderfull! I even attached 2 waffles on the letter with somesyrup packets!

Hope you enjoy,

Belgium :3-

* * *

><p>Belgium,<p>

Aww, sweetie! You're wonderful! Romano and I are doing fine. He's been taking pleasure in torturing me—waking me up every single morning by jumping on me where your brother kicked me in the chest/stomach during the World Cup last summer…but, other than that he's been doing very well. Me on the other hand, I just got over a terrible cold. I really hope the world's economy shapes up. I'm just not feeling myself, you know?

I was thinking on a family dinner? I'm not too sure if your brother would come, nor half my former colonies, but it's worth a try, ¿no?

Thanks so much for the waffles! They were more delicious than I seem to recall. Gracias :)

I'll make you some paella and churros and bring them to the next World Meeting…I don't think they'd travel air-fare well

Mucho amor,

España


	6. Philippines II

Ehehe...

Sorry about my last letter, did I scare you? O_o

I don't know what happened...I hardly ever get like that. I read over what I sent and I think I even scared myself. Heheh, sorry!

Although, I mean what I say. If I see Romano like that, I WILL stab you.

But, anyway, I don't hate you. That was a long time ago, so it's fine now.

Ugh, can't believe I'm doing this, but... can you help me with something? You know California, one of America's states, right? Well you see, I kinda like her, a lot.

The problem is whenever I try to talk to her, America's son Texas always comes along, and tries to SHOOT me. I swear, that kid has problems. And I'm not sure about Alfred either...he probably doesn't mind, but Cali's his daughter, and he has a chainsaw after all. And I don't even want to know about Mexico.

concerned for his life,

Philippines

P.S. Will you please tell Basque Country to kindly STOP ANNOYING ME?

* * *

><p>Philippines,<p>

You're all right. Though, I have to admit, I was truly a little frightened. No need to apologize.

And I swear to the holiest of holy, I won't leave poor Romano alone! How can I when he wakes me up every morning by jumping on me? Seriously! He's a grown man now and STILL does that! Sorry, that was a little vent…ahem…

Of course I can help you! Aw, Cali's a sweet girl! We go out to lunch with Alfred alllllllll the time~

Mmm, that is a dilemma. Well, Texas is like a young America…he's hot-headed and very rash in his actions. So this is what you need to do: take him out for a nice lunch. Talk to him all mushy-squishy like, explaining to him that you're just friend…for now…but don't mention the for now part! Just carefully work your way around _Tejas _;)

Alfred, on the other hand, is a different story. He won't brutally murder you with his chainsaw…I promise. Like _Tejas_, you gotta butter him up…but he's usually pretty easy going about people dating his children. Unless you fuck it up, then he'll come after you with his chain saw.

Mexico, pshaw…just punch her in the face and be done with it. Haha. No, no, don't do that. Uhm, for Mexico, just try and dodge her. Don't even go near her and she won't know a thing!

Hope this helps! Mucho amor,

España

PS: I told Basque Country to stop bugging you but I got nailed with a spear...I hope you're left alone for now...


	7. Dracoland I

Dear Spain,

Hola, it's me Dracoland! I was at the last world conference. Anyways, how are you doing? I heard it's very sunny at your place. My place is mostly raining at this time of year. Can I come over to see you and Romano. My cat Sonny says hi too. Tell France I said bonjour for me.

Sincerely,

The co honor of Dracoland (Akira K. Moto)

* * *

><p>Dracoland,<p>

Well hola to you too! How nice it is to hear from you! I seem to recall seeing you at the World Conference. I'm doing fine, thank you.

You heard correct! My place is very sunny, and warm and delectable. Yum, yum, yum. Of course you can visit Romano and me! I love getting company, though he doesn't…but we can forget what Romano wants! Ahahaha!

Hi Sonny!

Francis says bonjour back!

Take care!

España

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for all the mail! Antonio is very pleased! Keep it up, por favor!<em>


	8. Madrid I

Dear España,

Hola mi padre! ¿Como estas?

Ni, you never visit mi perro y me anymore, and we're so bored without you and Romano. You should come visit us soon, Padre!

Mucho amor, Madrid/Edita y Enrique

P.S. Enrique says 'woof!' I'm not sure if that means 'hola' or 'feed me,woman!' Let's go with 'hola,' si?

* * *

><p>Madrid, mi hija<p>

Hola mi amor, yo soy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?

Hun, I live in Madrid, we should have almuerzo one day! Naw, I'm terribly sorry about you being bored. I've been very busy with the economy and such—trying to get it all situated, you know? I promise Romano and I will visit you soon!

Te amo!

España

PS: Aw, tell Enrique Papa España dice hola tambien! I love you both so very much.

* * *

><p><em>Here are some translations, just in case.<em>

_Mi hija: my daughter_

_Yo soy bien, gracias. __¿__Y t__ú__?: I'm well, and you?_

_Almuerzo: Lunch_

_Te amo: I love you_

_Dice hola tambien: says hello too_


	9. Belgium II

Spain,

Teehee! Thanks for replying back. And I'm glad that the both of you are doing fine. Please say hello to Romano for me. The family dinner sounds like a wonderful idea(and I'm quite postive that the Netherlands isn't gonna go...)and mmm...churros and paella...my mouth's already watering, so sorry if you see any wet spots. I'll write to you again!

Med kærlighed,

Belgien (with love, Belgium)

* * *

><p>Belgium,<p>

Dearest, you needn't thank me for reply back! Its common courtesy and I love chatting with you! I told Romano hello for you, he only huffed rudely in response. I apologize for his behavior.

I sorta hope tu hermano doesn't come…he and I are on really bad terms right now.

I'm flattered my cuisine is held so highly in regards to Belgian cooking! I'm honoured, my dear.

No wet spots here ;)

Mucho amor,

España


	10. Andorra I

Hola¡ España,

¿como estas? I just have uno quick favor to ask. ¡Rescucen me from Fràncis! He only partly owns me and I'm on your border...and partly Romano's I thought you could help? Grascias por tú vez!

Tú amiga,

Andorra la Vella

* * *

><p>Hola Andorra,<p>

Muy bien gracias. ¿Y tú?

Save you from Francis? What in the world is he doing to you? Poor thing. Of course I will. I won't allow France to torture such an adorable little country such as yourself. I'll deal with him, no need to worry.

Mucho amor

España


	11. London I

Dear Mr. Spain,

My name is savannah and i am know as London, the capital of England, but i was adopted by my mamen Louisiana who you once had as a colony! i just wanted to write and say hello to my granpapi and send you a little basket of fudge! Oh and just so you know, if you been missing grandpere Francis its because he's staying with mamen and me for a while to help her deal with a child.

Love,

Savannah

* * *

><p>Savannah,<p>

Hola sweetheart! You seem nothing like _Ingleterra_…which is good. As most know, England and I don't always get along.

Aw, thank you for the fudge…I do love fudge. It makes me so happy! Gracias, dear! Awwwwwww~~~ I'm a granpapi! Wait. Now I feel old. Damn.

I have been wondering where in the world Francis has been. Andorra's been asking me to ask Francis to leave her alone…

Louisiana has another child? Mmm. I see. Well then, I'll send my best wishes!

Nice hearing from you!

Mucho amor,

España

* * *

><p><em>Yayyy! Savannah (London) Seems so sweet! Thanks so much for writing in! Antonio is busy making paella so…anyway, to let you all in on a little secret, Antonio secretly wants a letter from his darling Romano~ <em>


	12. Romano I

Ciao Tomato bastard,

Just what the hell are you doing writing letters to random people? Don't come crying to me if some nut job starts writing to you. And also, control your damn friends! That pervert France almost broke into my house, again!

Wondering what possessed you to start doing this,

Romano

P.S. I also sent you some tomatoes I just picked. Don't get the wrong idea!I just had too many and I didn't want them to go to waste.

* * *

><p><em>((AWESOME! Finally a Spain! XD I can't wait to see more of it!)) (-si!)<em>

* * *

><p>Romano~<p>

Hola mi amigo…no, mi amor~ ¿como estas? Why would some weird nut job start writing to me? Everyone that's written to me so far is very nice! Madrid wrote! She wants us to visit her soon, just letting you know.

Aww, I'll talk to Francis. I can't have him terrifying my darling Romano, now can I?

I have a request—actually—a demand. STOP JUMPING ON ME! Please. You're making my poor and abused ribs take forever to get better.

Mucho amor

España

P.S. Gracias por los tomatoes. They made excellent paella. Te amo, Romano~

* * *

><p><em>Romano~ finally! I'm so happy~!<em>


	13. London II

Dear Grandpapi,

You're not old, you're full of wisdom and advice you can pass down to the younger ones!

I hope you and papa can at least not argue when I'm around? I'm the new faie made London, and right now i am only eight years old, so mamen might not like fighting in front of me.

I don't know what to think of mamen and grandpere; they are against magic stuff and anything not of the Christian church. I mainly focus on Shintoism, the belief that every living thing around us has a soul, plants rocks and animals. Mamen is very firm in her belief that animals don't have souls, so it's very nerve wracking for me to have to hide everything i believe in from her.

So i hope i can be honest with you about my adoration of magic and different religions without being laughed at

Love, Savannah (London)

* * *

><p>Dearest Savannah,<p>

I suppose that's true…but I still feel old.

Ingleterra y yo don't fight as much as we used to. Just little spats here and there and those are nothing major, so no need to fret. Ah I see, tu mamá is wise indeed. Fighting in front of a young child is nothing good, ¿sí?

Japan believes in Shintoism I believe…perhaps you should talk to him on the matter, I truly have no background knowledge so I fear anything I say might corrupt you and your adorable little mind.

…don't tell tu mamá this, but animals truly do have souls…in my belief. I say this because as a matador, one must be able to read the bulls face and so on, this is mainly to keep you from being maimed, but you get the idea.

Of course you can be honest with me. I believe that everyone has the right to their own beliefs and opinions, no need to worry my dear.

Stay strong, mucho amor

Abuelo España

* * *

><p><em>Awww! Listen to Spain being all wise and crap! He's so cute~<em>


	14. Hungary I

Dear Antonio,

Since you decided to write to my Letter's ...thing, I thought I should send one to yours too!

I also have a question to ask, and I was hoping the others wouldn't really see it on mine so I'd come here.

Do you know a way to make Prussia listen to me? I really need to get him to stop sneaking into a certain room of my house. Secret stuff in there I don't want people seeing.

Thanks for reading,

-Hungary

P.S. - How's the progress with Romano's temper? Better? Worse?

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

Hola my dear, it's nice to hear from you! Does this mean we're writing two sets of letters to one another? How adorable!

Making Gilbert listen, eh? Well, that's a toughy.

A. Get him dead drunk and beat him senseless (though that's sorta mean)

B. Sit him down with Ludwig and threaten the crap outta him.

C. Send him for a week with Francis and me ;) We can deal with him from there

Secret stuff? Then of course Gilbert can't see. We'll get this figured out.

Mucho amor,

Antonio

P.S.I dunno. Romano is just being Romano. I stuffed pasta down this throat yesterday to get him off my case about my damn economy…I wish he would be more respectful. ..this is getting bothersome.

* * *

><p><em>Well hola Hungary! Haha this is cute, dual letters, no? Haha let's hope that Gilbert doesn't get into Hungary's things!<em>

_MY SPRING BREAK IS BORING! I HAVE MY DAMN LICENSE BUT NO ONE WANTS TO GO ANYWHEREEEEE D':_


	15. Madrid II

Papa España,

Muy bien, gracias! Ah, si, almuerzo would be delightful! I understand—economy is very important, si. We look forward to seeing you again!

Y mi amiga, Moscow, told me to tell you 'privyet.' She keeps telling me it means 'hola' in Russian, but I keep forgetting. I feel bad for that, because she's told me many times.

Enrique is hungry, so we'd best get going before he decides to eat mi lápiz y Moscow y yo. That wouldn't be healthy for any of us, I don't think.

Te amo, Papa!

Mucho amor, Madrid y Moscow y Enrique

* * *

><p><em>((My crazy friends are now following this story. In fact, one is watching me type over my shoulder, making sure I include her—coughcharactercough! What was that, the wind?—in Madrid's letter. She's got this creepy face going on… it's scaring me. Help, please!))<em>

* * *

><p>Madrid y Moscow y Enrique<p>

Well hola to you all! How lovely it is to hear from two different people (y un perro).

Yes, apparently, according to the boss, I need to take better care of the economy. I don't understand how that's my job, but whatever. I really wanna see you~~~! But I'm cooped up in bed, sick, so almuerzo will have to wait, sorry mi amor.

Sí. Take care of tu lápiz. Even pencils are expensive now a days.

Te amo!

Papá España

* * *

><p><em>Well hi crazy friends who are following this story! Me llamo KazeRose! Haha! Creepy faces are funny! Er, I mean bad, very bad indeed! If I could help you I would, lo siento. This poor high school student can't even afford to pay gas for her own damn car! Sad world, isn't it? <em>


	16. Belgium III

Dear Spain,

*sigh* Typical Romano...:3 (Don't worry, I am a forgiving person :3)

Well, my brother never really planned on going anyway. He said he was  
>concerned about his tulip garden and wanted to keep a close eye on it, and<br>that it was at your house. Anyways, I will definitely come. I'll even tell the  
>others as well! Bye!<p>

With love and waffles,

Belgium

P.S. Thank goodness that there wasn't any wet spots. Because that would've  
>been embarrassing XD<p>

* * *

><p>Belgium,<p>

Sí. Romano certainly knows how to make my miserable life a living hell.

Can we put off that reunion just for a week or so? I'm not feeling so great…I'm even going to miss Tuesday's meeting because of this, so I wouldn't want to be a grumpy ol España at a family get together, ¿sí?

Wait. The Netherlands has a tulip garden at my house? Since when? How confusing…

Lo siento y mucho amor,

Antonio

P.S. Sí. I suppose it would, but it would've been funny on this side. Te amo.

* * *

><p><em>Damn you guys are quick! <em>


	17. Hungary II

Dear Antonio,

I guess that's what's gonna happen, sure!

Augh, I'm guessing the last one is my only option but getting over to you and  
>Francis will be tough in and of itself.<p>

It's a little late now, apparently he already broke my house's locks and got  
>into the surveillance room. He even broke some of my tapes!<p>

He's really getting to me. Is he really this bad with everyone or was I just  
>cursed?<p>

Uh, wow. You stuffed it down his throat? I hope you're exaggerating. If it's  
>getting bothersome maybe talk to him about it? Even though he's a bit of a hot<br>head he'll probably listen eventually.

Love,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

Bonjour mon ami. Antonio is feeling really…bad…right now and is dead asleep. So, France-niichan is here to talk to you and whisk away allll your problems!

Gilbert is breaking into your house? How awful! I must put a stop to this! Don't worry France-niichan will save the day!

Much love,

Francis

P.S. I think if Antonio finds out that I responded for him he might get a little mad…what do you think?

* * *

><p><em>Ahaha! Breaking in with France here! Poor Antonio, his life just kinda sucks. Keep sending in the letters!<em>


	18. Romano II

Ciao Tomato bastard,

What? You know I don't know Spanish! Speak in Italian or English. But that  
>one thing had better not be what I think it is. And how would I know why a nut<br>job would write to an idiot like you? All I know is that Veneziano has one too  
>and now he has all these insane people writing to him. And fine I'll go<br>visit with you, if I'm not with you you're probably going to end up doing  
>something stupid.<p>

You better. Get a leash for that guy already, he needs one.

I'll stop when you finally get a brain.

Shut up,

Romano

P.S. well, at least they didn't go to waste. But if I had to hear all that I  
>probably shouldn't of sent them to you.<p>

* * *

><p>Lovi~<p>

Bonjour! This is France taking over for our sickly Antonio! You know, that tomato soup you made him the other day really perked him up. Perhaps make him some more of your delicious cooking (mine's better)

You shouldn't abuse poor Antonio like that, especially where Belgium's brother kicked him during the World Cup. That had to have hurt.

WHY DO I NEED A LEASH? So mean…

Ack. Shit. Antonio's waking up…I gotta go!

Be good Romano!

Francis

P.S. Antonio's getting mad at me, so you'd better do something to kick up his grumpy mood!

* * *

><p><em>Bwhahaha! Francis is taking over and poor Antonio can't stop him! Write back soon, mis amigos!<em> _Does anyone know why FanFiction is being so damn slow? It's getting annoying…_


	19. Madrid III

Papa España,

Enrique is asleep (y bien alimentado) now and now Moscow y yo are writing  
>letters to tu y Señor Russia. Ni, I wonder what her father will say when he<br>learns that Moscow is spending a few days here...

Moscow reminded me of something I did. I fell out of my chair, laughing, when  
>she told me! I threw a tomato at a man who was chasing her! Apparently I<br>chased after him, saying 'Viva la Furia Roja!' Why would I say that to someone  
>who was chasing mi amiga? That's weird... but, ni, fun!<p>

We all hope you get well soon, Papa! Te amo y espero que sea leve tu!

Mucho amor, Madrid y Moscow y Enrique

* * *

><p><em>((They all texted us and told us to say 'Hello KazeRose-san! :D' Moyashi-chan<br>may even start sending letters, too. I wonder what she'd say... Creeper felt  
>it worthy of sharing with the world that I do, in fact, do that when my<br>friends are threatened. ...I have no remorse. 'Viva la Furia Roja' is love! We  
>have to carpool because we're broke. This world's so pathetic now...))<em>

* * *

><p>Madrid~<p>

Your Uncle Francis is here! And he loves you so much!

Viva la Furia Roja? Don't say such awful things! We all know France is the best football team around.

…You threw a tomato at a man? Goodness gracious child! Oh crap. Your daddy awakens, and he looks none too pleased! Ciao mon ami!

…..

Madrid~

Lo siento mi amor. I've been sleeping a lot recently…I haven't been feeling the greatest.

You threw a tomato at a man? AWESOME! I'm so proud of you.

¡Viva la Furia Roja!

I'm sure you were dead drunk and didn't know what the hell you were doing! But that's okay, because we all do stupid things…like France…

Ah, thank you for your get well wishes. I'll try.

Mucho amor,

Papá España

P.S. ¡IVIVA LA FURIA ROJA!

* * *

><p><em>Bahaha! Ana-chan (which is me) loves getting your little afterwards! GOD DAMMIT <em>_¡__VIVA LA FURIA ROJA! I love my football, and when Espa__ñ__a won the World Cup last year I cried. I really did. I have my jerseys all pretty and hung up . I should get one custom made with "Carriedo" on the back…bahaha! That WOULD be love. You should tell all your creeper friends to write in to Antonio! He would love the Pick-Me-Up! You don't mind that I put your adorable afterwards on right? If so, just lemme know. I jack gas money off mi mam__á__…she gets kinda mad. Ah well. Chat soon! _


	20. Romano III

….WHAT THE HELL! Why's the French bastard writing this? And don't call  
>me Lovi! Only Veneziano or Spain can call me that! And if you tell him I said<br>that I'll have the mafia after your ** so fast it'll make your head spin!  
>And stop bragging about how good your cooking is. If it wasn't for the fact<br>that brow bastard burns everything he touches I'd compare your cooking to  
>his.<p>

And it would take way too damn long to list all the reasons why you need one.  
>Go ask someone who cares.<p>

Leave me and my brother alone!

Romano

P.S. good. Suffer.

* * *

><p>Lovi~<p>

Lo siento. France took the liberty of going through my mail while I was sleeping. I'm sorry.

Aww, only I can call you Lovi? I'm flattered…really, I am.

I'm so confused. What were you and France talking about anyway? I do prefer your cooking over his though; escargot just makes my stomach churn…

Romano, do me a favour and take notes at the next World Meeting for me. I won't be there…this sickness is keeping me bedridden. And I wouldn't mind another bowl of that delicious soup you made me.

…If you don't mind.

Please come over…I'm getting lonely and France is getting on my nerves…short fuse when I'm sick, ¿sí?

Mucho amor,

Antonio

P.S.: Please bring some warm weather with you…its rainy today. Te amo, Lovi~


	21. Madrid IV

Papa España,

Then shouldn't you still be resting, Papa?

It is possible that I was! Drunk or not, I'm proud of saying it-and throwing  
>the tomato, too. Not all drunk people do stupid things! They just do really<br>funny things!

But France... ni, he'd better duck when I see him again, for that silly  
>comment of his, si?<p>

Si, de nada. Por favor, do get well, Papa!

Te amo y mejórate pronto, Madrid y Moscow y Enrique (still asleep, hahah!)

P.S. Moscow doesn't know what 'Viva la Furia Roja' means, though she finds it  
>amusing. 'Oh, well! As long as it keeps you from setting your dog on people.'<br>Her accent is so fun to try and interpret sometimes! I stared at her for five  
>minutes, trying to figure it out! Once I thought she said hicky. That was a<br>strange conversation... 'So, what does a puck have to do with that?' 'What?  
>What are you talking about, my strange little friend? We're talking about<br>sports, remember?' 'Ooh, hockey! It all makes sense now!'

* * *

><p><em>((Alana-chan(me!) loves writing said afterwards!¡Viva la Furia Roja! I<br>practically lived at my friend's house during the Cup. We both cried, me for  
>joy, her for despair (the last game had to be watched in two different rooms,<br>because part of her family supported Spain and the other Netherlands). My car  
>still has the flags on it and I asked Moyashi to draw Spain for me. He now<br>sits in my window, grinning triumphantly at the drivers behind me! Moyashi  
>said she'll write as soon as she finishes her homework. I don't mind!))<em>

* * *

><p>Madrid~<p>

I am resting. I'm writing to you curled up under masses of blankets, provided by France.

God dammit, í VIVA LA FURIA ROJA! Netherlands hates me though…haha, oh well. He can suffer a year without the World Cup, me on the other hand, I make sure to bring it up EVERY meeting. I think I sorta annoy the other nations, but they can get over it.

Oh, sí. Francis doesn't understand how we Spaniards take our football. He'll face the consequences…once I get better. Which I hope is soon.

Enrique sure sleeps a lot, doesn't he?

Mucho amor!

Papá España

P.S. Moscow doesn't know what ¡Viva la Furia Roja! means? Dios mios! Enlighten her immediately! That's just scandalous! Yes, Russian accents are very thick. I find it difficult to understand Ivan, so I just refrain from speaking to him. Except, I had to confront him a few weeks ago about how he tried to station troops in Madrid. I'm getting worried. He's been acting really weird around me recently…you don't think he'll ask me to…become one…do you?

* * *

><p><em>I lived in my living room during the World Cup, Coke cans scattered all about. None of my friends really like football (soccer) except my ex-boyfriend…but he and I butt heads so often that it was no fun talking to him about Spain's glorious win. I want flags for my car! I think my cute little gold Passat would look adorable with the Spanish flag on it, somewhere! Hi Moyashi, write soon! :D<em>


	22. Romano IV

WHAT…UH.. I NEVER SAID THAT! That French bastard is lying!

Oh, he was just ranting about random crap, it's nothing important.  
>Especially when it's things he says.<p>

…I'll take notes for you and make you that soup. It'll be even more work  
>if something else happens to you so get better soon damnit!<p>

I guess I can come over too. He might try to rape you when you're sleeping  
>or something.<p>

Just get some sleep,

Romano

P.S. I'll try. You better have tomatoes there.

* * *

><p>Lovino~<p>

Of course you didn't say that…~ ;)

Sí yo comprendo. France certainly likes to hear himself speak. Things like what?

Gracias, you don't understand how appreciative I am. I really need to stay home and travelling to Geneva wouldn't do me a world of good, now would it?

Thank you for la sopa, Lovi. It's delicious as always. I'll try and get better as soon as possible. The economy is what's dragging me down. So, tell America to get his ass in gear and fix his damn economy so I can bounce back. If he gets mad, tell him I told you to say that. I'll protect you, Lovi ~

Naw, Lovi~ you do care! I love your company!

I'll try and sleep…it's getting difficult. (Maybe I suffer from insomnia? That would suck!)

Te amo

Antonio

P.S. What the hell are you on? Of course I have tomatoes! Silly Romano~

* * *

><p><em>Ahaha! I can just imagine Antonio looking at Romano and going "ARE YOU ON DRUGS?" Had to throw that in there. Keep 'em coming! Ciao!<em>


	23. Hungary III

Dear, er..France? Maybe?

I see, he's really that bad huh? It's starting to worry me. That's nice of you  
>to let him rest,<p>

I'm sure he won't be too mad. We aren't talking about anything too personal  
>anyway.<p>

Yeah he is. Though I should really be used to this by now.

If Spain is really not feeling to well tell him I don't want him coming out to  
>meet me Saturday. I rather him stay home and rest, not push himself.<p>

Best Wishes,

-Hungary

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

Hola, amor. I'm not feeling_ that_ bad. Okay, maybe I am, but that's irrelevant. I'm flattered that you're worried, no need though, it's just the economy. I'll get over it…eventually.

It wasn't rest. It was me trying to hide my mail from France. Jesus…He's getting to be just as bad as Gilbert.

No, I'm not mad at France, just semi-annoyed.

Gilbert and I had a small chat, he shouldn't be breaking into your house anymore, if he does, let me know and I'll let Romano loose on his sorry ass.

Yeah, Saturday will have to be cancelled. Especially if I'm not there tomorrow. (Tomorrow's Tuesday, right? Or is Tuesday today? God, everything's getting so jumbled.)

I'll try not to overdo it. Romano's been a blessing these past few days.

Gracias

Antonio


	24. Rome I

Dear Mister Spain,

Hello! I'm Rome! Or, at least, one of them. For some reason, the city of Rome  
>is two people, just like Italy, so... eh. Most of the others call me Arianna<br>or Ria.

I saw that you were writing letters and thought I'd send you one, as well! So,  
>how are you? All's well, I hope?<p>

Best regards, Ria

* * *

><p><em>(Moyashi: Oh, oh, I came to Al's house and hijacked her computer because I<br>don't have Word on mine and need to write an essay. But forget essays!  
>Countries are more important, yosh! :3<em>

_Alana: I'm accusing Moyashi of molesting my computer. Crazy neighbors. She'd_  
><em>best let Creeper send her letter to Russia, too, ni. But countries are more<em>  
><em>important than essays... without countries, how could we have teachers to<em>  
><em>assign us these essays, ni?)<em>

* * *

><p>Rome,<p>

Oh, hola! ¿Como estas?

Rome has two personifications? Weird.

I wish all was well, but I'd be lying if I said so. I'm sick, is really all there is to say. It sucks. Thank you for the letter, it was quite the Pick-Me-Up. I really love getting these letters, the truly are the highlight of my day!

Ciao!

España

* * *

><p><em>You guys seriously crack me up! Ha! Fuck essays! I put off this 5 page essay on comparing and contrasting the Genocide of the Jews during WWII and the Genocide of the Christians in Sudan (The Lost Boys) for my AP English class until the last day and let's just say I pulled an all-nighter! Now, now Moyashi, it's not nice to molest your nice neighbor's computer, even though my best friends molest mine.<em>

_OF COURSE HETALIA IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN ESSAYS! (shh, don't tell your mothers I said that! Ana's a bad influence!)_


	25. Romano V

Ciao Tomato bastard,

Damn right I didn't say anything!

He only said things like how much better French cooking is than Italian  
>(that's a load of crap), not to abuse you, and that I should make you happy<br>again so you don't go and beat him up (please go and do that.).

And no! You shouldn't be going out! Stay home and get some rest! If you  
>don't then I'll make you! Of course I'm going to tell burger bastard<br>off. It's been…how many years and still look at how everything is!

I told you not to think too much of it! and I guess you could try warm milk or  
>something. I heard somewhere that that's supposed to help.<p>

Get some rest already!

Romano

P.S. I'm not on anything! I just wanted to make you that you didn't eat  
>them all already!<p>

* * *

><p>Lovi~<p>

I was being sarcastic. I would've thought you would catch that from the winky face ~ Silly Lovi~

You really are sweet, and I mean that from the bottom of my very large heart~. I have to disagree. French cooking IS NOT better than Italian (I much prefer pasta over cooked snails…yuck).

Do you really want me to beat up France? I guess I could…but that has to come after I dig Prussia his grave and mercilessly shove him in it, with the help of my lovely ax~

Sí, you shouldn't abuse Boss España! My ribs still hurt from the World Cup! (I think the World has a grudge against me or something, because my life truly is shit right now)

I'm not planning on going out…really, I'm not. There's no need to make me. I'm quite content moaning and groaning in my misery in the comfort of my bed.

Alfred really does need to get things straightened out. It's not just me that's hurting, it's Heracles too and Australia as well as a buncha other nations.

Gracias, Lovi~. Blah, milk's gross. It really is. No me gusta leche caliente o leche frio. There has to be something else, like sopa de pollo. Yum. Canada makes some good chicken soup, and as much as I hate to say it, so does America and Germany.

I'm trying to rest, really! But my boss keeps throwing me problemo after problemo and it's getting difficult to get any sleep.

Te amo!

Antonio

P.S. I haven't been eating much of anything recently. France says I look like the walking dead. There are plenty of tomatoes, I promise you.


	26. Madrid V

Papa España,

I'm glad to hear it!

Ah, Netherlands can get over it, and so can they! We earned our bragging  
>rights, fair and square.<p>

Ni, he'll have to learn. I hope so, as well, Papa.

Enrique can sleep the rest of his days away. I don't mind, as long as he's  
>comfortable. It's the least I can do to repay him, after all!<p>

Si, mucho amor!

Madrid y Moscow y Enrique

P.S. Moscow has been enlightened! She smiled and laughed and said, 'It suits  
>you to say something that, when faced with danger, makes no sense.' I don't<br>believe I have met Moscow's father before-and, based on Moscow's descriptions,  
>I think I would turn and run in the opposite direction if I did meet him. If<br>he does, Moscow says we can take her hostage so that he leaves you alone.  
>Moscow is such a good amiga, ni!<p>

* * *

><p><em><br>((Ni, now they're both looking over my shoulder! My friends only understand  
>the competition part. Well, except Moyashi-chan. She understands the game<br>almost as well as I do. She's on Girls Varsity, and that's why I admire her. I  
>couldn't try out. I broke my leg earlier that very day, so Moyashi-chan had to<br>play for me, too. I had to bribe my parents for flags! For the next World Cup,  
>I'm getting decals, because they'd look awesome and won't tear like flags.))<em>

* * *

><p>Madrid y Moscow y Enrique,<p>

Sí. I'm slowly, but surly coming back from this damned sickness. Give me about a week. Or more. Who knows with the way American economics work.

Hell yeah the Netherlands can get over it! We worked our asses off for that World Cup and I took a blow to the chest/stomach in the name of la Furia Roja!

France will learn, the hard way. Just wait…I'll get my retribution. Man…I fear the conquistador has risen again! Ha, wouldn't that be great?

I love sleeping the days away, but now I'm confused on what day it is…pathetic, ¿no?

Te amo y mucho amor!

Papá España

P.S. Good thing Moscow has been enlightened! I think we should convert her to the side of la Furia Roja, wouldn't cha think? No offense to Moscow, but her father frightens me and even the "all-mighty" (I say that with hints of sarcasm) Estados Unidos. Russia has already sent me text and email and message about it and I'm getting agitated. I sent a note with Romano to the World Conference about it. I will not tolerate him sending unwanted military forces into my beautiful país. He even has his damned Navy sitting outside our ports! What a bother…I hate politics…

* * *

><p><em>OHAMIGOSH! CREEPER ALERT! Just kiddin' ;) that would be mean of me to say! I used to play football, but for my high school I'm varsity swim. I wish we had lacrosse at my school…I dance too but that's irrelevant, isn't it? I now greatly admire Moyashi-chan! I wish I'd tried out for soccer but it's been years since I played. My parents love the fact that I'm so cultural (Spanish IV student here! My senior year (next year) I'll be AP Spanish) but they don't know it's because of Hetalia…mi Hermana does though and she gets annoyed (she used to love it until it became a bandwagon, me, I've always loved it)BRASIL 2014 baby! <em>_¡VIVA LA FURIA ROJA! Wait, it is Brasil, isn't it? _


	27. Hungary IV

Antonio,

You're too modest about things. You sound really sick but all the things you've  
>been saying.<p>

I hope you do, everyone needs some cheeriness right now since everything seems  
>to be going to crap. You're usually the one to deliver the good mood at the<br>meetings.

Thanks for talking to him. Ahaha, I wonder how that would turn out. Romano  
>would probably tear him apart.<p>

That's okay. Err, No, I'm pretty sure today is Tuesday.

The meeting was boring. Alfred babbled and Arthur shouted at him, you know.  
>The usual. except Turkey was quiet without Greece to bother. Also, Russia was<br>absent for some reason..

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

I'm not modest, just honest. Did that rhyme? Haha, it did~ that's funny. I don't understand what things? I'm sorry, I'm just not myself lately…

The world _is_ going to crap and everything we're doing seems to make it worse. Poor Alfred though, he really is getting the brunt of this and I feel bad for all those things I've said…I'll apologize to him later. And thank you, I try. My cheery disposition is missed by me, too.

De nada, if Gilbert gives you anymore problemos, don't hesitate to holler, I'll have it all sorted in no time. Romano _would_ tear him apart. I don't think Prussia would even know what hit him. Haha, that would be funny~

Today's Tuesday? Damn. Poor Alfred, Arthur needs to lay off a little.

Russia is my problem right now. He's been trying to put troops in Madrid and Barcelona and I'm not standing for it, but with the condition I'm in right now, all my threats are idle. I meant to have Romano say something at the meeting, but I'm not sure if he did. He even has a part of his Navy on the outskirts of my ports…dios mios…I'm at a loss of what to do, Elizaveta.

Eh, ciao for now, I'm getting both sleepy and dizzy.

Te amo

Antonio


	28. Rome II

Dear Mister Spain,

Good, thank you.

Yes, me and my sister. We think it has something to do with there being two  
>Italies... Italys? How would I write that...?<p>

Oh! Get well soon, then! Cities usually don't feel the economy, but last time  
>I saw Washington, D.C. he looked like he'd just gone through Hell and back<br>multiple times, with a knife in his stomach the whole way. Is that what's  
>wrong? If so, I hope it gets better. You're welcome!<p>

Get well soon, Ria

* * *

><p><em>(Alana's bragging about me behind my back, isn't she? I felt so bad when she<br>broke her leg! She's better than I am. She should be on the team, not me!)_

* * *

><p>Rome,<p>

Hola again! How nice it is to hear from you.

That's a good possibility, I could ask Romano if you'd like.

I believe it would be Italy's…I think. England would be the best person to ask on this matter!

Muchos gracias. I'm trying, but this economy just doesn't like us at the moment. Sí, America is really worried about D.C…but America isn't doing too well himself, so he needs to worry about himself first. The economy is truly what's wrong and everything we're doing seems to be for naught. It sucks.

Talk to you soon! Ciao!

España

* * *

><p><em>That's so sweet. You two are like two peas in a pod, <em>_¿__no? I bet you did feel bad. I had to be put on injured reserve my last swim season because I threw out my right shoulder…I couldn't even get on the team this year (not that I wanted to, my coach was a dick.) You two are too modest! I'm sure you're both excellent football (soccer) players—you made Varsity for a reason, think of it like that! :D  
><em>


	29. Madrid VI

Papa España,

Ni, that's good! I don't even try to figure out American economy. It's too  
>confusing.<p>

I know! If we'd cheated, he could complain all he wanted and I'd just sit and  
>listen, but mi padre was hurt for la Furia Roja, so if Netherlands has got a<br>complaint, he can shove it.

That would be great. I'd love to see Moscow's expression if that happened!

No, not really. I've done worse. Once I couldn't even remember what year it  
>was, and that was pretty pathetic.<p>

Te amo!

Madrid y Moscow y Enrique (who is now watching us like we're insane)

P.S. I think we should.

Moscow: Privyet, hola. Nyet, none taken. Father frightens me as well, Mister  
>Ispaniya, but its only when he comes around with a water pipe that you really<br>should worry. If you want, I could talk to him about it. I can't guarantee  
>he'll listen, but it's worth a shot, da?<p>

* * *

><p>Madrid (mi amor~) Moscow y Enrique,<p>

Sí , es bien. But, I'm not over it yet. For all we know, the economy could take some drastic dive and there goes Papá España! Eh, no, that's bad. Disregard that.

Sí! Pero, nosotros aquí en España do NOT cheat! We're hard-core football players, is all. The Netherlands hasn't let me live down that blow, either! So I do have bragging rights. Sí the Netherlands can shove it up his ass…and get over it. There's always 2014. But, we'll win then, too. Haha Now I'm just getting ahead of myself.

Ehehe, Conquistador España, eh? The world would tremble at our mighty prowess! I miss those days…

Le sigh.

Eh, yeah, but still, confusing days is pretty bad. Romano told me that my fever was so bad that I burnt his hand. I find that hard to believe. No one's fever, even us nations, can get up that high without killing said persona.

Te amo y mucho amor!

Papá España

P.S. We should…shouldn't we?

Ah, Moscow! Hola! Sí that water pipe means a world of hurt for whomever it's held against. You don't mind talking to Ivan about it? It'll be greatly appreciated. I don't have the strength to deal with his nonsense now.

Gracias

España


	30. Venezuela II

España,

I guess I'm doing alright over all. I could be worse. Mis hermanos are just  
>so... there are no words for it! I try and be a good hermanita, and they just<br>be jerks! I hope you come back soon, preferably with your armada and knock  
>some sense into them.<p>

How are you doing anyway papa? Still having issues with little Romano?

Much love,

Venezuela

* * *

><p>Venezuela, mi amor,<p>

Ah, I'm glad you're doing better than me. Really, I am. Is Chavez giving you many problemos? Or is he stepping down? I heard a rumor from my boss that he was…I'm not too sure though.

Tu hermanos are just being themselves. I'll talk to them, don't worry. I'm sure you're a fine hermanita. Don't let tu hermanos drag you down, bien?

I can't really go anywhere right now, dear, I'm too ill to do much of anything. I wish I had my Armada back! Madrid and I were just talking about my days as un conquistador! Ah, dias bien, ¿no?

I'm not having problems with Romano, gracias, but he's been a blessing. I've been really sick so he's been taking care of me, same with France.

Hope all is well in South America!

Mucho amor,

Papá España


	31. Rome III

Dear Mister Spain,

Hello! I like sending letters to people!

That would be great! I'd love to know.

I'll have to ask him if I see him!

I don't think anyone likes economy, either. Ah, yes, D.C. said that as well.  
>I'd not know what bad economy feels like, but, if it's that bad for you, I<br>wonder how Madrid is feeling. I know she's good at disguising how she feels,  
>unfortunately.<p>

Ah, talk to you soon, amico mio! Rimettiti presto, keh!

Best regards, Arianna

* * *

><p><em>(Keh, Al's the one who chases people around when we don't feel like defending<br>ourselves. Ryuuko-chan(Creeper, Al says) was on swim team, but she stopped  
>for that same reason. Alana's the one who taught me how to play. Now I'm at<br>her house again because it's her turn to drive. I feel so proud. My drawing of  
>España is sitting in her window, doing a totally awesome victory pose! And<br>nobody but we Hetalia fans know why he's even there, keheheh! ...I've got both  
>Italy's in my windows... o.o Pfft, we base our characters off of ourselves!<br>That's always fun, no? I have a split personality, so we cut Rome in half...  
>'Amico mio' means my friend, and 'rimettiti presto' is get well soon, just in<br>case.)_

* * *

><p>Arianna,<p>

Let's try out my Italiano, shall we? (Or not, my Italian kind of worries me) I do enjoy sending letters, as well.

Romano just stared at me funny, is that a bad thing? He does a lot of that.

Sí, perhaps you could ask Romano, he's been acting like a insane nurse around me recently. (Or my mother, whichever)

If Madrid is secretly hiding how she's feeling Papá España will not be pleased! If she's not feeling well, please force her to take it easy. Her "wait-till-everything-sucks" attitude worries me and if the economy has me so sick, no doubt she's not feeling the best either.

Ah, gracias, mi amiga, chat soon!

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Well hola again! I really do love these little chats at the end of each letter. They truly brighten my day. My Spring Break ends soon! D: That means no more speedy replies…(well it does, because I'm a night owl and stay up really late when I should be sleeping!) Al seems like my kinda person! Haha, I'm much the same way, every one of my friends call me the scary hermana…I don't understand why…(yes I do…)I want a drawing of a triumphant Espa<em>_ñ__a in the back of my car window! Hetalia fans unite! __¡__Viva Hetalia! Naw, Romano y in your windows? How adorable! (I sound like Hungary) I tend to base my OC's off myself as well, writers privilege! Chat soon! ~Ana_


	32. Madrid VII

Papa España,

Si, si, disregarded.

We'll win then, as well, and we'll win fairly, too.

I miss those days, too. Apparently I was amusing to watch then, if Moscow's  
>stare is anything to judge by. I wonder why.<p>

Hahah, ni, Romano is so funny! Of course no one can get a fever that bad.

Te amo, te amo!

Madrid y Moscow y Enrique

P.S. I'd not be ashamed if we did!

Moscow: It's General Winter's fault, da? He is a good ally, but he takes  
>innocent lives when he's visiting. Father is like that because of him, I<br>believe. Da, I'll see what I can do.

* * *

><p><em>((Creeper used to be on swim team. My parents feel the same, except it's<br>because of my friends, too. We're all foreign, ni! I think it's Brazil... I'm  
>not sure.))<em>

* * *

><p>Mi hija y tu amigos, (cute, ¿no?)<p>

Sí, es bien.

We always win! There's a reason we're called la Furia Roja! Rawr! ¡Viva la Furia Roja!

Romano threatened that if I decide to go back to my days as un conquistador, he'd stop taking care of me, kick me out of the house and ruin my economy so badly that my beautiful país would cease to exist. Kinda brutal, wouldn't you say?

Romano is silly~ so very silly~ yeah, but my fever is nothing to sneeze at, no pun intended. Ugh, that was in poor taste.

Te amo, tambien, mi amor!

Papá España

P.S. …Nor would I…ehehehe fusosososo :)

Moscow, my dear,

Sí, General Winter is fearsome in it of itself. That's a good observation on your behalf…perhaps General Winter is why tu papá is so weird…er…awkward…eer…that all sounds bad. Lo siento. Ah, gracias! The people of Spain send their thanks your way, my dear!

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>I'd be lying if I said I don't miss swim team. Mis padres are all BLAH on the whole animemanga thing, but I'm not like mi hermana, not in the least. She revolves her life around it; I on the other hand have other hobbies (LIKE FOOTBALL AMERICANO y FOOTBALL!) __Mi mam__á__ is a product of that awesome nation once known as Prussia, and that is now Germany. She was adopted by two military officers (mis abuelos) and brought to the US freakin A at a young age. Pretty legit, __¿__no? My daddy's French…that worries me. I do believe it's Brasil (I write Brazil like I would in Spanish class, ha!) but I'm too lazy to look it up! _


	33. Romano VI

Ciao Tomato bastard,

…shut up.

Good. Tell him that the next time you see him. And also tell him that if it  
>wasn't for the fact that brow bastard burns everything he touches then his<br>cooking would be just as disgusting as his. But beat him up when you feel  
>better not now!<p>

And I'll stop when you finally get some common sense and a brain. And if  
>you're in bed moaning and groaning that's all the more reason to get some<br>rest so do it!

If they're having problems too maybe they should give him hell for it too.  
>And who the hell is 'Canada'?<p>

Then tell him to get off your case and leave you alone. And if you're  
>writing to me then how the hell are you sleeping?<p>

Go to sleep already damnit!

Romano

P.S. uh…well…I guess I would like it better if not all the tomatoes were  
>there.<p>

* * *

><p>Lovi~<p>

You should do me a huge favour…go punch America in the God damn face and tell him it's from me. My stocks just took a huge dive and I'm starting to feel it. Ughhh…kill me now, please. Also, tell America as soon as I get better, I'm coming after him, ax in hand.

I'll tell him next time I see him, I promise. Yes, well, Prussia is number one on my priority list. He told Hungary some fallacies I'm none too pleased about. So much for the Bad Touch Trio…one's not even a nation anymore, another is the biggest creeper known to man and the back bone of it all (moi) is sick as a dog. We're not much to look at anymore…are we?

Since when did I become such a pessimist?

No, let's not wait till I "get a brain", do you want me bedridden longer? I'm trying to rest, really! But the boss and problems and now Russia! Dios mios, I hate my life right now.

Everyone's giving America hell right now. I sorta feel bad 'cause Greece and I started the nasty trend…but it's true! This needs to be resolved.

Canada is America's younger brother; he's to the North…why is it that I always seem to remember the poor thing when no one else does? Poor Mattie.

I've tried that before, but then I just get yelled at, and my head hurts too much for the yelling and the screaming…I can't deal with his damn problems right now, I'm just trying to focus on getting better.

I was sleeping until Francis thrust your letter into my face, then I felt the need to respond to my lovely Lovi~ te amo, mi amor ~

Anyway, off to sleep for me. Te amo, Lovi~ and once again, gracias for everything you've been doing. It's greatly appreciated.

Antonio

P.S. There are tons of tomatoes in the gardens. Have fun. Te amo~

* * *

><p><em>Now I'm looking for America haha. I'm bashing my own nation to no end, but Antonio's right, this economy needs to be fixed! I need to go to college, dammit! <em>_¿__America~ de donde eres mi pa__í__s?_


	34. London III

Dear grandpapi,

you may feel old, but i have seen your photo, your quite a handsome man, little  
>Lovi s lucky to have such a handsome man court him, i can only hope i ecome so<br>lucky once i grow properly!

And I am glad you two get along better, perhaps you could both gang up on America  
>together? him for the revolution and you for Puerto Rico and California? i hear<br>from mamen cali has urnedinto a attention hog.

I do intend to talk to him as soon as i can, but to be honest i mainly believe  
>in godess's on their own like Athena the goddess of wisdom. Or there is a  
>Hindu goddess or maybe god of the dance i like as well.<p>

to be honest, i didn't like going to church on Sunday, it made my stomach tie  
>in knots, but i handled it for mamens sake.<p>

And i won't tell her, it seems i have to hide an awful lot of stuff from her, so  
>maybe i'll get better at it the longer i go on?<p>

stay strong and i hope you get better soon grandpapi!

love,

Savannah

* * *

><p>Savannah dear,<p>

Ehaha? What? Romano y yo? No, no, no, no! We're…we're not courting~! We're just…amigos. Eh, yeah, amigos…eh…God that took a lot of energy just to write. I hope you are lucky and find someone wonderful…everyone needs that sort of companionship.

Yeah, Romano's been good recently, and I'm very appreciative of that. Who know someone so rash could be so caring and sweet?

Greek mythology, eh? Talk to Heracles, but I'm sure he's feeling just as under the weather as I am. Ah, I'm sorry about church. I haven't gone in a while, but the Catholic in me is fighting me every step of the way. Good for you. It was very mature of you to put up with something you don't necessarily believe in for your mother. I'm sure she appreciated it.

Don't lie. Just don't say anything. What she doesn't know won't hurt her.

I'll try my hardest, sweetie, gracias.

Te amo

Abuelo España


	35. Dracoland II

Dear Spain,

Hola again, it's Dracoland! Yay I get to come over! Maybe we can up after the  
>next World Conference. I could cook anything for you. *blush* So, what are you<br>doing to help Japan. I'm helping him around the house and taking care of  
>Pochi, his dog.<p>

Take care,

The co honor of Dracoland (Akira K. Moto )

P.s: I sent some tomatoes and chocolate cream puffs, a dessert in my country.

* * *

><p>Dracoland,<p>

I hate to sound rude, but not many people are coming to visit me. I'm terribly sick right now so the only visitors I'm getting are those who are taking care of me, like Romano, Hungary and France. I haven't been to the World Conferences, either.

Aw, I sure do love good cooking. Perhaps when I get better we could have a little cook-off?

What am I doing to help Japan? It's flip-flopped. He's helping me because my economy is so bad. But I sent over some ships from my Navy and they helped with evacuations and rescues and such. That's about all I can do right now. I wish there was more I could help with but my country is in such economic shambles that I'm having problems helping myself.

Aww, that's very sweet of you. I'm glad someone other than the obvious are helping Japan.

I'll try, gracias

España

P.S. Gracias, but sadly they won't be eaten by me. Romano says their delicious.

* * *

><p><em>America~ where for art thou?<em>


	36. Hungary V

Dear Antonio,

You're both! Aha, yes it did.

Yeah, we really need to get it together. Eventually things should get better  
>if we do that. However some countries are acting a little selfish<br>*coughCHINAcough* in my opinion anyway.

Me too, but I'm guessing most of it started because of him so that would be  
>why. That and he claims to be a hero all the time people are expecting him to<br>act like one when his hands are tied.

He hasn't broken in since yesterday, I'm hoping it stays like that for at  
>least a week or so.<p>

It would be funny, haha.

Yeah, maybe I should get a team together and kidnap Arthur for a week. Maybe  
>ship him off to Cuba.<p>

Augh, Russia is bugging me to. He's over right now, and eating all my food!

I think I remember Romano saying something to him, but he kind of scared him  
>from being forceful about it. He tried though.<p>

If you need more help gettign Russia to stop I can always do it, In fact I'll  
>do it now.<p>

Off to Smash Vodka Over His Head,

-Elizaveta

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

I am probably the most grateful nation in the world. I feel as if I'm throwing thanks out all over place! It was so funny that it rhymed.

Sí I miss seeing your smiling face at the world meetings. I think I even miss Alfred and Arthur's fights.

Good. Gilbert can be a nasty sonuvabitch, and I'm sorry if he's given you any problems. Well, of course he's given you problems, but, eh, you understand what I mean.

I miss my beautiful tanned skin! I look like a

Shipping England off to Cuba, eh? Not a half-bad idea. Hopefully that rash Cuban can do something about that nasty-ass attitude of our British …friend…acquaintance…tolerable comrade.

Romano said that Russia seemed to be in a bad mood so he tried, and that's all that counts, right?

Actually, Moscow said something about talking to Russia. Which is good. I just can't deal with him and his shit right now. Grr those Russian bastards.

Thanks for the offer, dear!

Ciao!

Antonio

P.S. Starting to feel better…sorta.

* * *

><p><em>So, I sent a review into Hungary's letters, but I dunno if it went through. This is getting weird. Fanfiction needs to kick it in gear!<em>

_~America~ I'll stop bashing you if you show up randomly~…te amo~_


	37. London IV

dear grandpapi,

yes, your friends like Mr. Sweden and Mr. Finland right? You don't need to worry,  
>i'm completely for gay rights and i ive you my totaupport in your love!<p>

I have a cat named GiGi who i confide in all the things i can never tell  
>mamen, does she count in a way?<p>

Oh yes i adore Mr. Greece's gods and goddess, they are so amazing. and i like  
>Mr. Egypt cat goddess baaseet, and there's a god of knowledge i can't recall the<br>name of.

do you have any gods or goddess you can tell me about?

Is it sad an eight year old child is more mature then a grown woman and a pair  
>of grown men?<p>

So don't bring it up unless absolutely necessary? You give awesome advice  
>grandpapa!<p>

love,

savannah

* * *

><p>Savannah,<p>

No! Seriously! Romano and I are not a couple! I'm being dead serious! I think that Sweden sorta scared Finland into a relationship…I think. I don't know if Finland even considers himself in a relationship with Sweden.

Tu gato? …I suppose?

Greece's history is enthralling, to say the least. Egypt, though he doesn't say much, is shrouded in excellent history and myths! Bastet, the Goddess of Cats I believe, was one of the most highly regarded Goddess' in Egyptian mythology, Horus is the God of Knowledge and Anubis, I believe, is the God of death.

Correct me if I'm wrong.

Actually, no I don't. I just have God...sorry.

Uhm, not really. Because sometimes children are more insightful than their elders.

Sí, correcto. It's best to avoid problems.

…I guess people do when they haven't much else to do.

Mucho amor,

Abuelo España

* * *

><p><em>~ <em>


	38. Romano VII

Ciao Tomato bastard,

I've been planning on doing that for a long time. And I don't know when  
>you did. Just hurry up and get back to your overly stupid happy attitude!<p>

Fine. I won't do it. after all waiting until you get a brain in next to  
>impossible. It'll be the day when pigs fly. And if your boss is still giving<br>you hell just try some duct tape. It always works. Wonder if it works on  
>potato bastards too…<p>

So burger bastard had a younger brother? Hmph, does he even come to the world  
>meetings? I don't remember seeing him.<p>

You are such a **. Even if he threw it in your face you should of told him off  
>and went back to sleep! It's not like the letter was going to go anywhere!<br>Well it might if that French bastard is there…but still you should have told  
>him off!<p>

You better.

Romano

P.S. fine. And I guess I can bring some of them in for you in case you're up  
>for them.<p>

* * *

><p>Lovi~<p>

Guess whatttttttttttttttt~ el stupidly-happy personality has made a comeback! Sorta.

Kinda.

Maybe.

Who knows anymore~?

Awwww, gracias mi amor~ you're so considerate of Boss España's well-being! (sorta)

Hey now, that's kinda mean! I do so have a brain! (At least I can manage money better than the flippin' Estados Unidos)

Duct tape? Hmm, not too shabby. I'll use Amarillo y rojo! ¿Bien?

Why would you wanna use it on Germany? He's a fairly nice dude.

Did I just say dude? OH SHIT! D:

Yes, America has a younger brother. Though everyone forgets the poor thing all the time. Matthew Williams. He was under the protection/misguided guidance (that's an oxymoron~) of both France and England. But now he lives in America's shadow. He goes to World meetings…Russia usually sits on him.

I'm such a **? Does that mean ass? If so, I am not. Romano, I don't have the strength to tell anyone off right now, truly. I really need to be careful what I say around France too, he's getting all moody and shit. (Sexual frustration, anyone?)

Back to sleep for me

Te amo, Lovi~

Antonio

P.S. Eh. Go ahead. I dunno how many will be eaten though.

* * *

><p><em>GOD DAMMIT AMERICA! WHERE ARE YOUUU? <em>


	39. Portugal I

Dear Irmãozinho,

Como você está? I hope you've been well. I was wondering if you're free on  
>April 25th; would you like to come visit me? Por favor?<p>

Sincerely your irmã mais velha,

Silvia 'Portugal' Dias

* * *

><p><em>((TranslationCultural Notes:_

_Irmãozinho - Little brother_

_Como você está? - How are you?_

_Por favor? - Please?_

_irmã mais velha - Big sister_

_April 25th is Portuguese Independence Day! :D_

* * *

><p>Hermana,<p>

Hola, eh. I've been better. ¿Y tú? I need to get out of the house. I've been cooped up sick for a little while, so April 25 should be all right. Ugh. I really miss you. You should go tell Russia and America off for your poor and suffering hermanito.

Sí. I'll visit.

Te amo, mi hermana

Antonio

P.S. I hope I'm well enough…

* * *

><p><em>Oh April 25 is Portugal's Independence Day? I didn't know that! You learn something new every day, it would seem. April 25 is my parent's anniversary, as well as my induction into National Honors Society! What an exciting day!<em>


	40. London V

dear grandpapi,

Ohh... i thought i would be nice if you were together like that, but i guess  
>since you raised him from a bambine it would be odd wouldn't it?<p>

I don't think so, they wouldn't be together raising Peter Kirkland together  
>with that cute puppy if it was something Mr. Finland didn't want.<p>

yes, those are the names! i sent you a stuffed kitty as a gift, she's very  
>cuddleable!<p>

And i'm kinda dreading my birthday party, i think mamen and want  
>to have it after a nation meeting since I'll be the youngest city at the<br>moment, just thinking about it makes me need a cup of tea, i wonder if i can  
>talk her out of it?<p>

Love,

Savannah

* * *

><p>Savannah,<p>

Ahahaha, yeah. It would be awkward...ahem…anyway.

Ah, perhaps not ahaha~

Aww, gracias. Los gatos son muy adorable! :D

Naw, don't dread your birthday! Why would you dread it, anyway? I say appease your mother and…England…just go with the flow I suppose.

Best wishes

Abuelo España


	41. Romano VIII

Ciao Tomato bastard,

If it's not back then why did you say it?

Well, if you have a brain I guess it just means that you don't use it. And  
>what the hell did you say? I already told you! Speak in Italian or English! Of<br>course I want to use it on the potato bastard! And it for too many reasons to  
>count right now! But if you call anyone a 'dude' again I will smack you<br>upside the head. Don't you dare start acting like burger bastard.

If's he's always living in his shadow just tell him to grow a pair and  
>make himself be noticed. But I can't say anything about Russia. What the<br>hell is his problem anyway?

And if you don't have the strength right now just trick him into going after  
>brow bastard again. That should keep him busy for a while.<p>

Hurry up and do that already!

Romano

P.S. they're in the kitchen. I already cleaned them.

* * *

><p>Lovi~<p>

It's partially there! I'm bouncing back! Watch me! I'll be able to kick the Netherlands ass at football again really soon! (I think…?)

…Lovi~ you're so mean~! I said I'll use yellow and red Duct Tape!

Awww~ c'mon, tell me, pleaseeee? I wanna know! What did Germany do this time? (Are he and your brother a…ehm…_couple_? Please don't kill me for asking.)

Ahaha~ recently, I've had one too many conversations with Alfred. Lo siento about the dude. That was weird. Ahaha~

Poor Canada…and Russia? Eh, he needs to get the hell away from my country. Or I swear to God there will be hell to pay…on his part…once I get fully better. Yeah. I'm frightening all right. (Sarcasm, sarcasm, sarcasm.)

Mm, that's not a bad idea…I'm getting sleepy…so I'll cut this letter short.

Man I love siestas.

Te amo,

Antonio

P.S. Ah, I'll get them after my nap.

* * *

><p><em>Well hi there everybody! <em>


	42. London VI

dear grandpapi,

I am gad you like the kitty, it took a long time to find the proper cloth and  
>stufing and eyes!<p>

And well th reason i dread it is because there will be so many people there.  
>Many men that are couples with OTHER men, and well maen dislikes that sort of<br>thing.

Ergo, it falls to me to cover any slips she could make in her disapproval of  
>the couples, or n insult she may give to a nation without thinking.<p>

Which means i'm going to be stick t her side like glue all night, we ran into  
>russia once and she nearly ad a panic attack, and gavepoor ltvia one, it was<br>sodiffcult to apease russia, thankful i manged to bring upp him beating  
>grandfather in the space race.<p>

love,

Savannah

* * *

><p>Savannah,<p>

Ah yes. It was very sweet of you to think of me like that.

Mmm, yes. Tú mamá is sorta stuck in the old days, is she not? Just so long as she doesn't insult nations that have large militaries or a lot of power you should be okay.

No need to worry about it, most of us Nations are pretty level-headed and used to criticism of some sort.

Russia isn't that hard to deal with. Just read through his creepy accent and avoid talks about communism. Eh? Alfred's your Abuelo tambien?

Weird.

Hope all stays well

Abuelo España

* * *

><p><em>Ahem…I plan on getting Chipotle for lunch. Geez ya'll are snappy today! I can barely keep up! (not true, I have all day to write letters)<em>


	43. London VII

dear grandpapi,

i'm glad you like it, i didnt know when your birthday was so i just sent it  
>along.<p>

Yes she is its very said, even your nation, a strictly catholic one has  
>legalized gay marriage, s amazing what leaps and bounds have left her behind.<p>

I still panic over it, so many strange people to meet, so many stories to her,  
>it will be amazing and nerve wracking, hopefully there wont be too much<br>fighting.

maybe i should stick next to russia, or maybe even lovi, most people wont come  
>near me then.<p>

love,

Savannah

* * *

><p>Savannah,<p>

Ahaha, mi cumpleaños esta February 12.

Yes! I was very pleased when we legalized gay marriage. I think it's only right. Though, a lot of people seem to be slipping away from Catholicism—it's all very sad, but that's the modern era for you.

Well, all you need to do is enlighten your mother a little. Prejudice like that just leads to misconceptions and more stereotypes.

Don't worry. I'm sure you can handle it. For someone you're age you're very mature and I admire your spirit. Buena suerte!

Stick with Romano y yo, we'll keep things sorted for you.

Mucho amor

Abuelo España


	44. Nicaragua I

Hola Papi

It's me Nicaragua! I heard that you have a really bad cold. El bastardo de Americano better get his damn ass in gear. I don't want mi Papi staying sick. And I know you've scolded me about my cursing habit, but I blame the fact that you let me hang around Romano so much. Also, I sent gallo pinto and tortillas with this letter. I hope it fares the trip well. And can you get Honduras tp stop stalking me? I found a videocamera in the shower... ANYWAY, when you get better please come visit! It's been a while since I've had paella. And I miss you!

Te amo papi,

Nicaragua (Luisa Rodriguez)

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

Hola, hola, hola~! I'm getting better, slowly but surely. Romano's been a blessing these past few weeks. And don't go blaming America…it's not _all_ his fault…just most of it. I'll try not to be sick for much longer…but I can't really control that, now can I?

Eh, my cursing is no better, so who am I to say anything? I'm an awful Papá, aren't I? Romano does have a sailor's mouth…maybe he's rubbing off on me as well…hmmm…that would explain all the recent swearing.

Ahh, the comida fared the trip fine. Muchos gracias; though…I haven't been eating much so it'll probably be devoured by Romano and Francis.

Honduras is stalking you? Oh my…I'll deal with it, now worries there.

I'll come visit as soon as I feel up to it, and of course, I'll make you paella. It's my specialty, after all. I miss you too, sweetheart.

Te amo

Papá España

* * *

><p>…<em>Sniff…as much as I'd love to travel to Nicaragua, still no America. WHERE ARE YOU, ALFRED?<em>


	45. Brazil I

Hey Spain,

Jeez how long has it been? Last time I talked to ya...I think it was back  
>when I was still under that cadela Portugal's control?<p>

Romano told me 'bout these letters and I was bored. So I was wondering if you,  
>Romano, and a few others would like to get together and play a giant soccer<br>game. Not like the World cup though. You know, for fun? These political  
>stuggles are getting tiring and I think we all just need to unwind.<p>

Tchau,

Brazil

p.s. I just remembered that the last time I visited you; I stole some tomatoes  
>from your garden with Romano.<p>

* * *

><p>Brasil,<p>

Hola, it's been forever it seems! How've ya been? Aw, you should check on Portugal. Mi hermana isn't faring too well.

I would love to get together at some point, sadly, I can't right now. I'm bedridden. Lo siento. I'm terribly sick due to this damn economy and I haven't been able to do much for the past few weeks (this line is very repetitive)

Though, football, I would whoop all ya'lls asses! Ahaha, World Cup Champion right here! I still gloat about my victory over the Netherlands, that tulip-kisser can shove it up his ass for all I care. Ah, these political struggles do need to go away. Too bad we can't wish them all away. I could use some unwinding; I've been very stressed recently, for obvious reasons.

Hopefully that kick to the chest that the Netherlands pulled during the World Cup doesn't come back to haunt me during our epic football game.

Since when did you start calling it Soccer? Have you been hanging around America recently?

Ciao, ciao, dear,

España

P.S. Say what? That's not very nice, but we have a surplus since I haven't been eating much, so take as many tomatoes as you'd like, just tell Romano first.

* * *

><p><em>Hola, Brasil! Welcome to this insane batch of letters!<em>


	46. London VIII

dear grandpapi,

and my birthday is november 8th, so i guess i'm getting worked up over something  
>pretty far in advance huh?<p>

I understand people sling away from something, long ago before Christianity  
>there ws Pagen Pride,but now more often then not there is only ignorance and<br>belittlement on those who believe in magic and spirits. Look up Tempest Smith to  
>see where that can lead people to do.<p>

And i don't dare press for more against Mamen, she has already agreed to allow  
>Papa England to teach me magic, i fear doing anymore would drive her over the<br>edge, she barely eats anything at all, and Francis and papa England don't know  
>HOW to make her eat without her going even more crazy.<p>

And thank you for the offer I will definitely stay by your's and romanos side  
>grandpapi!<p>

love,

savannah

* * *

><p>Savannah,<p>

Ohonhon. Your Abuelo is outside sleeping on the hammock, let's hope it doesn't rain this time around. But, I, France, am here to save you from whatever ails you! My people have never really strayed from Christianity, but I do have a large influx of Muslims in my nation. They just made it illegal to cover your whole face…which isn't really fair. Oh look, here comes Spain!

Ciao for now, London!

Love, France

….dammit France.

Well hola Savannah,

Your 'Papa France' loves taking over my letters, dammit.

But, yeah, people change with the times and so does religion. There isn't much we can do to stop it. Your mother allowed England to teach you magic? Well that's very open minded on her part. I'm a little shocked, to say the least. Don't expect too much from your mother, that just makes you seem selfish.

No problem dear.

Te amo

Abuelo España


	47. London IX

dear grandperi francis,

actual when you were gaul and parts of Belgium and other places were part of  
>you, you where multo godess as well.

hello grandpapi, i hope grandpere is not bothering you too much, you need your  
>rest. and i understand, its why i try not to mention magi in front of her or<br>to do spells near her, and i don't think England will teach me, he's far too  
>worried over Mamen's health to do so. It is up to me to educate myself,<br>maybe beome cosmetic spells for my hair first...

love,

savannah

* * *

><p>Savannah,<p>

France always bothers me. But we're best friends, so what can ya do, ¿Sí?

Just look out for tu mamá…England's too busy with a lot of things…Like America, he needs to get his priorities straight.

I'm sure your hair is fine, no need for "cosmetic spells"

Te amo

Abuelo España

P.S. I'm really starting to sound old here…


	48. London X

dear grandpapi,

if you want i can just go back to calling you toni, would that help?

Also cosmetic spells may not be necessary but they are the only thin ican do  
>while in the bathroom and not have some one barge down the door.<p>

And i will try my best to look after her, her capital Baton Rouge is her as  
>well to help things out, he's very nice and sweet! he told me to just call him<br>red.

love,

savannah

* * *

><p>Savannah,<p>

Call me whatever you like, I'm not one for formalities.

Ahaha, I see, well try not to sneak around your mother's back too much. I wouldn't want here thinking that you're doing other things…if you know what I mean.

Baton Rouge is awesome! Too bad he speaks French and not Spanish (personally, I believe Spanish is more a Romance language than French is, but don't tell Francis that.)

Best wishes!

Toni


	49. Madrid VIII

Papa,

Ni, of course! ¡Viva la Furia Roja!

Kinda? That's very brutal! He'd better not.

That much I'll believe is true, si. I hate when people I know and love are  
>ill.<p>

Ah, Enrique just tried to sit in my lap. He's too big! Now I can't breath  
>properly, and I can't shove him off either! I'm putting him on a diet!<p>

...I give up. I can't write anymore.

Te amo, Papa!

Madrid y Moscow y Enrique

P.S. Moskva speaking... writing? I'd be trying to help Madrid, but Enrique  
>only listens to her... or understands her, I think. He answers to Spanish,<br>which I unfortunately don't know much of, but not English and certainly not  
>Russian. Nyet, General Winter is not a good man. I wish I hadn't met him or<br>could at least erase the memory, but that is one luxury I cannot afford,  
>sadly! Da svedanya, Ispaniya!<p>

* * *

><p><em>((Yeah, Moyashi's the one who got me started on manga, and in turn I got her<br>interested in football and baseball. I was (apparently) born in Madrid, but my  
>father was some sort of psycho knife-wielder and Mama fled to America, where<br>she married mi Papa. I don't speak Spanish much, though, unfortunately. In  
>fact, Mama refused to teach me much more than the basics and now I'm in<br>Spanish classes in school. And Japanese after school, too, ni!))_

* * *

><p>Madrid y amigos,<p>

It's so much easier to write Madrid y amigos. Hope I don't offend. Haha. ¡Viva la Furia Roja! Seems to be our catch phrase, ¿No?

…We should just randomly yell it to one another in meetings with the Boss fusosososo :)

Well it's Lovi~ what do you expect? He wouldn't really do it though, after that "thick" skin of his, he's mushy and squishy and oh-so loveable! Ahem…

I digress…

Yeah, well, my falling asleep outside didn't help much. It was nice and sunny and then next thing I know, I'm soaking wet. Brilliant, aren't I?

¡Oh! ¡Pensaba (Lovino dice que hago demasiado de eso) una vez que todo está bien, partido de fútbol gigante! ¡Sería asombroso! Llamo siendo el equipo impresionante capitan que gana siempre… apenas decir. Oh, quizá yo no deba escribe esto mucho en español.

Oh noes! Enrique pleaseeee don't crush my darling Madrid! I'd be lost without her!

Moscow,

Ah, I see. Well, learn some Spanish! It's good for the soul ;)

Madrid can attest to that!

General Winter scares me. Haha I hate the cold. Ah, lo siento, mi amiga.

Ciao, Moscow!

España

* * *

><p><em>First, a translation. Forgive me all who speak fluent Spanish. I'm only in Spanish IV and therefore I only know so much. Though "mia familia" (they're not my real family, but my Mom's best friend's husband y su familia)hablan en espa<em>_ñ__ol, so hopefully I've done okay._

_"Oh! I was thinking (Lovino says I do too much of that) Once all is well, giant football game! It would be amazing! I call being the awesome team captain that always wins...just saying. Oh, maybe I shouldn't write this much in Spanish"_

_Anyway! I dunno what turned me onto Manga…probably my sister and her creepy friends (I hope she doesn't read this)I'm glad tu mam__á__ made it to America then! That would be awful if…uhm, let's not go there.I'm almost trilingual. I'm taking German online, and mi mam__á__ es muy contento! I'm glad I can make her happy :) _


	50. Romano IX

Ciao Tomato bastard,

Guess that's good. But be sure to kick is ** HARD when you play him. Do they  
>even make yellow and red duct tape? Never mind. It's burger bastard he<br>probably has every single color ever made.

…and no. They're not a couple yet. That's the reason why I need to take  
>care of the potato bastard now before it's too late. And stop talking to<br>burger bastard so much! You're already bad enough already so if you start  
>acting like him you'll be even worse.<p>

Si. That's one of the smartest thing I've heard from you. A while ago he  
>came to my place wanting to be friends…I NEVER want that to happen again!<p>

If you're getting sleepy why are you still writing? Go to sleep **!

Romano

P.S. I'll put them in your refrigerator.

* * *

><p>Lovi~<p>

You bet I will! Netherlands won't know what the fuck hit him! Ahahaha~

I digress, once again.

Yes, they do. There's even zebra print~ ;)

…and hot pink

…..and fluorescent orange

And I digress…again (I need to stop doing that)

Ohhhhhh es AMOR! AMOR! AMOR~!

Lovi~ do you love anyone~? Hmm~?

Lo siento, I'll try not to talk to America too much, it's just, we're trying to get this whole economy thing settled.

Hey now! I say other intelligent things…Russia wants everyone to be his friend, though, sadly, no one really wants to. …I just got a text from him. He said that he needs to station to battle cruisers at any port of his choice.

Why the fuck does he need to do that? I refuse! REFUSE I TELL YOU!

Ahem. He's not-so secretly trying to invade my country. What the hell is this world coming to?

I hope you know I went to sleep right after I finished your letter. Meanie~.

Te amo, Romano~

Antonio

P.S. Gracias, I'll get them later

P.S.S Get me the new box of tissues sitting in the downstairs bathroom, I really, really, really need them…oh, and some Tums while you're at it. I'm feeling sorta queasy. Please.

* * *

><p>…<em>I still wanna America.<em>


	51. Nicaragua II

Hola Papi!

Well I know that it isn't all Americano's fault. But you know I don' t get  
>along well with him ever since he tried to make me a state... damn burger<br>bastard... I don't know WHAT Panamanita sees in him.

You're not an awful Papi! Has Belize been going on another "I hate you" rant?  
>He doesn't mean it! He was just jealous of the attention you gave Romano! Even<br>though he calls Inglaterra Papi more than he calls you Papi... I'm not  
>helping, am I?<p>

Muchas gracias! I don't know why he was stalking me. He's like a male not as  
>yandere version of Belarus sometimes...<p>

How is Romanito doing? I haven't seen him in a while.

Oh, and Costa Rica says hi. He's just been busy trying to get custody of my  
>forests to tell you up front. Stupid hermano gemelo...<p>

Te Amo and feel better soon,

Nicaragua (Luisa)

* * *

><p>Lusia~<p>

Yes, yes sweetheart. A lot of us find it difficult to get along with him, but we have to. He'd both a military superpower, and hatefully, an economic one. As such, all us nations need to try and stay on his good side…though right now he's sucking up to me…fusosososo :)

Belize always goes on those "I hate you" rants…but that's okay. I have Romano~ y tú y tu hermanos. Belize needs to get over himself. I've tried having this chat with him before but it goes in one ear and out the other. What am I going to do with him? He's worse than Romano.

No…you really weren't helping, lo siento.

…A male version of B…Belarus? That's just creepy! Papá España really does need to intervene!

Romano is doing very well. I hope I don't get him sick…I accidently caught pneumonia while I was sleeping outside…it started to rain on me, so it wasn't my fault! It's not like I knew it was going to rain…

Aww, hola Costa Rica! Te amo! Eh? Tell him to leave tu selvas alone…goodness you all…

Te amo…and I'm getting there, gracias.

Papi


	52. Philippines III

Kumusta Antonio,

Glad to hear you understand. :) You see, it was actually pretty heartbreaking  
>to watch.<p>

I heard you were sick! Are you feeling okay? Economy got down on you, huh?

Okay,I tried what you told me to do with Texas,and I guess it went okay...  
>more or less. I invited him for lunch and he was a bit reluctant at first,but<br>he agreed.

I explained that California and I were just friends,but he just said "Look,I  
>don't hate you and all,you're... nice,but I don't know if you'll be just like<br>that jerk Minnesota..." Then he went back to his normal Texas self and we  
>actually started talking to each other without arguing! This whole thing was<br>both a miracle and a huge question mark.

And Mexico was actually pretty cool about it. She found out I liked California  
>when she caught me staring at her. She didn't get all scary protective over<br>her "little sister" like she usually does, but she DID say if I hurt her she'd  
>knee me in the balls.<p>

America... okay, first of all, he wrote to me and do you know what he said? He  
>wrote, SUP PHILIPPINES!... I never heard of you before! Just... what the **?<p>

Hopeful and totally confused,

Philippines

P.S. Basque Country's still here,being annoying, but now the ghost of  
>Ferdinand Magellan is here too! And he's wearing some... revealing white<br>clothes. As I'm typing this, they're poking both my arms.

* * *

><p>Philippines,<p>

Yeah…I'm sick all right…I wish America would fix the economy…

Well good! It seems as if Texas has grown up a little, I'm grateful for that. I don't think I want to know what Minnesota did…that's a scary thought. America's states are kinda weird, aren't they?

Well, better it be a miracle and question mark then you being brutally maimed by an Alfred look-alike.

Mexico, it seems, has cooled off in her age as well. Listen to me! I sound like some old geezer! Haha. Ah…grrrr.

Yeah, expect that from Mexico, she's very defensive about siblings.

Are you kidding me? He seriously said that? Damn him and his egocentric~ness. I can't believe he forgot about you! Weren't you under his care until World War II (sorry, but I was in a Civil War at the time so I don't recall). Jesus, he's thick-headed. I apologize in his stead since I know you won't get a lick of an apology from Alfred.

Best of luck with the adorable Cali~!

Antonio

P.S. Tell Basque Country if I ever get hit with a spear by him again, I'm going to ring his neck. …Ferdinand Magellan? Really? Tell him España says hola! And. Uhm, that's not awkward at all…


	53. Hungary VI

Dear Antonio,

What rhymed? Oh nevermind.

Er, I dunno about smiling at world meetings it's more like blank expression  
>before I fall asleep, but thanks for the complement.<p>

Their fights are funny to watch, so I don't really blame you.

You get used to him, really. It's alright, I'm over it now.

You're probably still more tan than I am Toni, don't worry about it.

Yeah he was, I think it was something Latvia did that set him off.

Oh thats good!..Er, if she mentions a bruise on Russia's head I didn't do  
>anything. Honest!...<p>

No problem!

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Oh thats great! Also, I sent some cookies with this letter, hope you  
>like then. I made them with the new cook book I got.<p>

* * *

><p>Elizaveta~<p>

Ehehe, hola…sorry about the last letter (the one sent to YOUR letters, not mine) I was…uhm…yeah. You get it.

Ah, you're welcome! But it's better seeing you then grumpy ol Russia D:

Haha, the last meeting I was at, I nearly died when Francis tried to break them up, I mean really, can you see _Francis_ of all people pulling Arthur away from a nearly passed out Alfred? (Arthur should wring America's neck more often…)

Yeah, I got used to Gilbert years ago, but my patience wears thing after a while. As does everyone's.

Nope, not really tan. Just kinda blah. It's a sickly color, not like white like Russia or Germany…

Anyway! There's a bruise on Russia's head? Nice! I mean, awww, poor Russia.

I'm ending this with a smiley :D

Antonio

P.S. Yummmm, cookies. You sure know how to please a sick man :D gracias!


	54. Rome IV

Dear Signore Spagna,

I don't know if it's bad or not. It's probably one of those random looks that  
>just makes no sense.<p>

I met a nurse who really was insane once! She was a little creepy. I hope he's  
>not being creepy!<p>

Madrid's the best at doing that. Once she hurt herself and we didn't know  
>about it until she passed out because it hurt so much. We still don't know<br>what she did exactly, but at least she was taken care of, yes? She might be  
>ill, but we all know that Moscow's with her-to make sure she's not bouncing<br>off walls like usual.

Sei il benvenuto, amico mio!

Ciao, Arianna

* * *

><p><em>(Keh, likewise. They're so fun! :3 Aaw! Well, ours is already over and we've<br>got EOCT next week. Blech, school. Al is such a creeper when she wants to be,  
>but she's fun to hang out with! Especially when she gets really angry and<br>slaps one of the guys who always bothers us. I'd offer to draw him for you,  
>but my scanner is broken and I don't have your email to send it to you. Though<br>I don't really have an email myself... hijack Al's, keheh! Sometimes OC's lead  
>you off on a different trail and make you see how you really act. That's why I<br>like them so much! Also, true story! That's how we found out Al broke her leg!  
>Sei il benvenuto - you are welcome!)<em>

* * *

><p>Rome,<p>

Ahaha, yeah. It _is _Romano after all.

Nurses really creep me out, as well as hospitals. As such, I refuse to go to them, no matter how hurt, sick or maimed I am. Haha, not the wisest of decisions, is it?

Sí. Madrid worries me sometimes. I wish she'd speak up a little more. You should visit her and Moscow, those two together also worry me.

Ciao!

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Ahaha, yeahhhh. What's EOCT? It sounds scary…I'm the best kind of creeper…ehehehehe :) Anyway, that was weird. Haha! Oh my gosh, that reminds me of a time when this douche bag that my whole grade hates was making fun of my sister, so I took my Biology book and smacked him upside the head! It was FABULOUS! Naww, that would be awesome! Haha, I don't even know how to use my scanner. If you want, my email is on my profile, I like getting emails, they make me happy xD Whoa? True story? For realz? That's insane! :D talk soon! <em>


	55. Romano X

Ciao Tomato bastard,

Heh, I'll be sure to videotape that. And please don't tell me that  
>you're going to buy all those other colors. Those are the kinds of things<br>that cross-dresser would like.

…and WHY THE HELL WOULD I TELL YOU IF I LOVE SOMEONE OR NOT? It's none of  
>your damn business!<p>

You better. Last thing the world needs is another burger bastard. And go  
>ahead. Tell me the last time you said something intelligent.<p>

You better not let him invade you! Try and sic his psycho sister on him.

Shut up.

Romano

P.S. fine. Don't be a ** again and leave them in there until they start  
>rotting.<p>

P.S.S. fine. I'll get them. And don't you dare puke! If you do I'll be  
>the one who has to clean it!<p>

* * *

><p>Lovi~<p>

No, I'm not going to buy all those colors…I don't have any money, remember?

But you should tell me~! I like knowing these kinds of things, just in case~! Anyway, it'd be awkward if I see you at the world meeting with some random chick and I didn't even know her name! So, of course it's my business~!

Last time I said something intelligent…ahh~ well, my minds not too clear right now, so…maybe now's not the best time to ask me such a question, wouldn't you say? Ahahaha~

But I refute that question to you ;)

If invades me, I'm all conquistador on his ass, sick or not. Belarus scares the shit out of me, so no. I don't like even being near her. She gives off this creepy aura thing… ehehehe ~

Why're you so mean, Lovi~?

Te amo~

Antonio

P.S. Eh, I'll try.

P.S.S. Thank you….uhm, yeah, and lo siento…about the cleaning…and all…ehehe~

* * *

><p><em>Phew! Finally caught up! I leave for an hour and I'm this far behind! I don't wanna see what a whole day will leave me with! Ahaha! Still looking for America, people!<em>


	56. Romano XI

Ciao Tomato bastard,

Well, it's not good that you don't have any money. But once you get it  
>back don't buy them!<p>

…I'll NEVER tell you. So deal with it. And just to let you know you're  
>sounding like burger bastard again so stop it.<p>

That only proves my point.

It was only a suggestion have someone else do it.

Why are you such an idiot?

Romano

P.S. better.

P.S.S. just shut up and go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Lovi~<p>

Why do you insist on calling me "Tomato bastard"? I'm kinda sad…~

Uhm, yeah no. I have no need for bizarre colors of Duct Tape, nor that much of the sticky-stuff! (no pun intended)

But Lovi~! Boss wants to knowwwwwwwwww~! Pretty please? I'll make you some pasta~! Dammit. I really need to stop having those talks with America…he just rambles on and on, it gets hard to put the phone down without concerning yourself with him.

What point?

No. You.

I am not D:

Te amo~

Antonio

P.S. I ate some this morning for breakfast…hopefully they sit well.

P.S.S. I said I was sorry…


	57. Nicaragua III

Hola papi!

Well, I think the only times I've been friendly with Americano was when he  
>asked if the other countries could go through my land during the gold rush and<br>when he backed me up when Inglaterra tried to invade me. European countries  
>confuse me. One minute Inglaterra tries to invade all my land, then the next<br>he's handing over that William Walker bastard over to Honduras to kill "for  
>the good of all of us". Honduras killed that man with a firing squad... though<br>I'm much worried about El Salvador when it comes to guns... he's got 51 of  
>them.<p>

And I guess Belize thinks that he can get away with it because he looks like  
>an adorable 6 year old (even though he's 17. Am I the only one who thinks that<br>Inglaterra's food stunted his gorwth?). Plus he also has Guatemala thinking  
>that he's her 23rd department. You remember the Anglo-Guatemalan relations<br>right?

Ah good to know Romanito is okay. Oh, and I think that Romanito might be in  
>love with you. He does seem like the type who,would hide his feelings using<br>violence.

Honduras might want to watch his back now... I got a shotgun and a guard dog  
>(courtesy of Germany. he is mi amigo. So is Prussia). Hehehehe...<p>

Costa Rica says hi back.

Te Amo Papi,

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Dearest,<p>

I have to be nice to America…he holds the fate of nation in his grimy little paws. Damn him… Europe has always confused me. Does this mean I confuse myself? Eh, irrelevant. Ingleterra is just as wish-washy as the politicians now a day. Always has been, always will be. I tried to talk to Honduras about the whole weaponry thing, I'm just blown off. But, it seems that way with a lot of tu hermanos…

El Salvador needs to lay off the military.

Belize has always been that way. He thinks one thing, and yet…grr..you all frustrate me. He may be 17 but he sure doesn't act it…the English food is probably the key to that. (No, you're not the only one) Belize thinks what? Oh good God, I can't leave you all alone for a second without the Americas going to hell. And yes, I do.

Yeah, Lovino is sleeping right now…he's done me a world of good recently and I'd probably be dying of misery if it weren't for him. He's made this damned sickness semi-bearable. I'm dodging that last comment… mind your manners.

You. .Behave. Do not be a bad influence to your siblings! If you enact upon your random fits of rage, I won't be happy. You don't want to make your sick papi mad, do you? Ah, Germany…we're going to have a talk later…same with Prussia.

Naw Costa Rica~ my one good child! Te amoooo

Te amo, dear

Papi

* * *

><p><em>Is it just me, or is this string of letters strangely devoid of the other two members of the Bad Touch Trio? Mmm? Oh, and America.<em>


	58. London XI

dear papi toni,

i think i'll stick to papi, Papa englands not much of a father, he and mamen  
>are very busy getting to know each other, at least i know i can get support<br>the world over in letters if not at home!

he is nice i just have to be careful what i say to him, nine times out of ten  
>it will always track back to mamen, i cant trust anyone in this family.<p>

What else could i be doing in the bathroom papi toni?

love,

Savannah

* * *

><p>Savannah,<p>

Why in the world aren't you in bed? It's late, sweetie, even I was about to go to bed…ah well. So Ingleterra y tu mamá…I don't think America will be very happy about this.

Fine, call me what you will. Yes, it's good that you can support ~yawn~ the world, even when you're not in the comfort of your own home.

Mm, that's how it is with everyone, you always need to be careful with what you say—think before you speak. There's always someone you can trust. You just need to look.

Uhm, never you mind…you're too young, anyway.

Now, go to bed!

Buenos noches y te amo,

Toni

* * *

><p><em>Aww, poor Antonio was about to go to bed but family duties interrupted him! He can't buy a break, can he?<em>


	59. Rome V

Dear Signore Spagna,

Ci.

Hospitals are scary! They're so confusing, too! I agree with you. I'd not go  
>unless someone tied me up and dragged me there.<p>

Madrid worries us all. When she does speak up, it's usally really bad.  
>Moscow's not like her father, for the most part! She can be a bit<br>intimidating, though, and maybe a bit creepy sometimes. Okay, maybe she's a  
>lot like her father, but she's more aware of her behavior and tries not to<br>direct it at people. I'll see what I can do about visiting them.

Ciao, Arianna

* * *

><p><em>(End of Course Test. It is scary. Good creepers are okay, but bad ones are<br>not! The guy she slaps, she also threatens to castrate/neuter with a wooden  
>spoon. He didn't believe her, so she brought a wooden spoon to school. He ran<br>away before she could. My father spilled coffee on ours. I'll have to make my  
>own email! Yup! Al(at her house again, ahah!) broke her leg but didn't tell<br>anyone until she passed out doing stretches in gym because it hurt so much!  
>She's a complete nut!)<em>

* * *

><p>Rome,<p>

Yeah, Romano and Francis had to knock me out and drag me there this past week. Since I had to get pneumonia, they had to get me medication…don't ever let those two knock you out and take you anywhere! It's frightening!

Sí. I love Madrid dearly and so I wish she'd speak up. It has me losing sleep when I think something's wrong and I can't do anything about it…like this damn economy being so flip-floppy. Haha! Moscow doesn't seem anything like Russia. She's too sweet. Russia, on the other hand, scares the shit out of me. During the Cuban Missile Crisis between him and America, I embargoed them both so I wouldn't have ships going anywhere near there. Those missiles could've hit my house!

All right, thank you! I think those two would like a surprise visit from you.

Ciao!

España

* * *

><p><em>Ohh, that does sound scary. In two weeks I have my AP exams and then in a month WesTest and the I have exams…it sucks. But! That's friggen sweet. Al is my new idol. Haha. I was driving down I-81 today, right? And these creeper dudes in this yellow Mustang kept reeving their engine, asking me to race, so I did the lady-like thing, flipped them off and zoomed off, going about 95 mph. I'm not a good influence for new drivers, huh?<br>_


	60. London XII

dear papi,

according to mamen alfred dosent give a dern about her, the only states he  
>pays any mind to now a days is florida and californa.<p>

and i'm glad i have your support papai toni, at least i dont have to think too  
>** what i can and can not say.<p>

and you go to bed too, i sent along some nummy soup you can have in the  
>morning, its pototo soup, i thought since it didnt have as much greese and<br>salt in it as chicken soup it might help.

te amo,

Savannah

* * *

><p>Savannah,<p>

Uhm, no, I don't think that's entirely true. Alfred cares deeply for all his states, that much I know. He's always bragging and cooing over how awesome and respectful and strong they are at meetings.

Ahaha, you're welcome dear. It's not a problem. It's what Papi España here's for, ¿no?

Eh, I did go to bed. Doesn't mean that I slept well, but two crappy hours of sleep is better than no sleep, am I wrong? Thank you for the soup dear. I'll warm it up for dinner.

Te amo

Papi

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it took me so long to update, guys. I had to go out today. First, grocery shopping with mommy, then I had to go to the library to turn in books, then I gave my two best friends a surprise visit and we went to McDonalds. I looked for America, they thought I was crazy!<em>


	61. Madrid IX

Papa,

I don't think it offends. Si, I think it has become such.

The Boss would probably look at us like we're insane(which, I admit, might be  
>true to some extent!). I know I scare some of the other cities, or **<br>Amsterdam off, when I shout it at them randomly. Most of the time, I just want  
>to annoy Amsterdam-and, through him, the Netherlands.<p>

¡Viva la Furia Roja!

Ahaha! Mushy and squishy and loveable! Like Enrique, yes? Though Enrique  
>really doesn't have 'thick' skin. He's just a big baby.<p>

When it's sunny, it's fine to fall asleep. How could you know it was going to  
>rain? As long as you're warm and dry now, you should be fine.<p>

¿Partido de fútbol gigante? Si, sounds good to me!

Enrique licked my face and wagged his tail when I told him what you said. He's  
>so pathetically cute, it's funny!<p>

¡Te amo y much amor, Papa!

Madrid y Enrique

Mister Ispaniya,

Da, I'll try! Perhaps Madrid could teach me.

I don't blame you. The cold's not fun, and you don't need to apologize. It's  
>not your fault.<p>

Da svedanya, Mister Ispaniya!

Moskva

* * *

><p>Madrid y tu amigos,<p>

Well good. It better not offend. Haha. Just kidding. The Boss already looks insane. Last meeting with him, did you see the way he and Barcelona looked at us? I think they're jealous of the bond of awesomeness we share. Woooot! ¡Viva la Furia Roja! Ahaha! Congrats on Real Madrid beating Barcelona at yesterday's football game. I had tickets but I'm still too sick to do much of anything.

At least they have TV where I can watch it…:)

Sí. Mushy y squishy. I like the way that sounds. It's all flowy and crap.

Sí, pero, that time spent out sleeping in the rain gave me pneumonia. So…yeah.

Bien! I'll arrange everything once I feel up to it. Naww, Enrique es muy adorable. Me encanta perros!

Te amo, mi hija.

Papa

Moscow,

Sí it would be good if Madrid taught you. I'm sure switching from Russian to Spanish would be difficult though. I've still yet to figure it out.

Aha, sí, gracias. It seems as if I've been throwing the apologies out left and right recently.

Ciao!

España


	62. Nicaragua IV

Hola Papi!

I don't really talk to Americano much anymore unless it's for trade. The last  
>big skirmish ha and I had was in the 1980's when I accepted help from Russia<br>and Cuba. He embargoed me. Russia really isn't that bad. It's Belarus I stay  
>away from... she tried to kill me when I went to Russia's house.<p>

Belize is kind of weird, I guess. He has a love-hate relationship with  
>Guatemala at least.<p>

Okay, so maybe Hungary gave me too much yaoi for La Navidad. Sorry for  
>imposing...<p>

OH NO! I would never start a war with mis hermanos! I've recently (re)tried a  
>peace treaty with Colombia, and you know how much her and I fought. It's<br>Americano I hate eternally.

And Germany only gave me the dog, which I named Pelucha. She's an adorable  
>little dog! And I bought the gun from El Salvador. Besides, that was just to<br>scare him. Oh, and I fpund ANOTHER camera in my shower, except it said  
>"property of France". Please talk to him.<p>

Aww, that hurts Papi...

Slowly dying inside,

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Nicaragua,<p>

Naw, deary. Sí. I remember that. I was really mad at America for embargoing you like that. My poor bebé. Belarus scares me too. That whole section of…Russian~ness, gives me the creeps, except Ukraine, she's just weird.

Sí. I'll never understand Belize's and Guatemala's relationship…maybe they need counseling.

Hungary gave you yaoi por La Navidad? Grrr her, corrupting your beautiful and fragile little mind. No, no you weren't imposing, just curious and I can respect that…to an extent :)

Pelucha is such an adorable name! Te amo~. What kinda perro is she? A German Shepherd? (That pun was intended) France…is…putting cameras in your shower? You shouldn't have told me that. He's gonna die.

What's with the other two members of our beautiful Bad Touch Trio being so…creepy? I'm very upset about this. Of course I'll talk to France, not necessarily with words, though.

No, no, te amo Nicaragua, Costa Rica just hasn't been mean to poor Papa recently. I love you all equally.

You die, we'll have problems. Te amo, mi amor.

Papi


	63. Philippines IV

Spain,

First of all, could you PLEASE get over here and pick up your dead explorer?  
>He's been saying stuff about wanting to see you, but he won't budge from the<br>couch because he's mad that Basque called him Ferdinand Magelatin.I've also  
>been telling him to go back to heaven already but he dosen't want to yet. So,<br>I'm sure you two could spend a lot of quality time together. Bring more...  
>appropriate clothes for him to wear as well. While your at it, take the<br>autonomous region with you too.

I've been very patient with them, but- DAMMIT BASQUE THAT WAS MY MOTHER'S!

...

djnkjkkk, what is this? Oh,The letters appeared on the screen! How neat!

Hola España! This in Ferdinand Magellan! Hmm, so this is what this time  
>period has managed to create,huh? A "laptop"? How amazing! So this is what<br>Filipinas has been doing on this thing? I have been wanting to see you! Basque  
>Country called me Ferdinand Magelatin,how disrespectful!<p>

I'm rather rusty on my English,but I am trying to practice it because it seems  
>like the universal language in this time.<p>

Oh... it seems like Las Islas Filipinas and Basque Country are in a heated  
>fight with a lot of knives,spears and swords. And- wow,I don't think that can<br>be repaired any time soon.

Fi-Philippines- is that how you spell it?- is fighting back fiercely. I always  
>thought this country grew up rather push-over like,but he fights just like his<br>people did back then, very strong,rash and angry... which shocks me still,  
>because he is so cute! I looked at his earlier messages,and he even appears to<br>be in a lovesick daze!

Alright, I am surprised that the neighbors haven't come over here to check out  
>all the ruckus yet!<p>

My nation, I hope you are doing well. I hear your economy isn't very good.  
>Don't worry, you're the country of España! You'll definitely rise above it!<p>

Oh, I almost forgot, I met the Roman Empire and your father in Heaven! Rome  
>wants to know if you're abusing his grandson in anyway-whatever that means-<br>and he says if you are he'd come down here behead you. Senor Carthage didn't  
>say much,but he did say he missed you.<p>

Filipinas' hous is a mess...

best of wishes,

Ferdinand Magellan (and Philippines)

* * *

><p>Philippines y…uhm…Ferdinand Magellan,<p>

This isn't awkward at all…uhm, sí…I'll Barcelona o Madrid over to get…him. Uhm…is it all right for me to be slightly disturbed? Tell Magellan he'll be in Spain shortly so not to worry…

Weird…

Uhm, I'll have Barcelona o Madrid bring appropriate clothing and uhm, no I can't take Basque with me…sorry. He's your problem, I've tried and I got hit with a spear, remember?

…I'm sorry…

Hola Señor Magellan. ¿C-como estas? Por favor, no te molestes en Filipinas demasiado, vendrá pronto a España. Pero por favor, eres un explorador de fallecidos del pasado, tiene que ir al cielo. Cuando fueron a mi alrededor era sólo un niño, asi que ...

Sí, mi economía no es el mejor ahora mismo. Por lo tanto, estoy harto. Sí, ¿podría tratar de practicar Inglés? No quiero seguir hablando en español Filipinas tan pobre se confunde.

You met my father in h-heaven? Uhm, how is he? I kinda miss them all, but that was so long ago…

Why would I abuse Romano? No, no, I'm very grateful to that little…blessing…he's been taking care of me since I've been so sick.

…I miss Papa tambien…

Lo siento por el Spanglish, Señor Magellan…

I wonder why his house is a mess (that's a sarcastic comment.)

C-ciao.

España

* * *

><p><em>Bahaha! Ferdinand Magellan was brilliant! I loved writing back to that! <em>

_Here are some translations because Antonio felt bad that Magellan's English kinda sucked._

"_Please don't bother the Philippines too much; you'll be coming to Spain soon. But please, you're a deceased explorer of the past; you need to go to heaven. When you were around I was just a kid so..."_

"_Yes, my economy isn't the best right now. So, I'm sick. Yeah, could you please try and practice English? I don't want to keep talking in Spanish so poor Philippines is confused."_


	64. Montana I

Dear Spain,

Is it always hot in your country?

Sincerely,

Montana AKA Melora R. Jones

* * *

><p>Hola, Montaña<p>

You know your name is derived from the word montañas en mi idioma? It means mountains, obviously.

Uhm, usually so. It's very nice and sunny and I love it.

Ciao

España

P.S. Tell your father he needs to write me. I need to talk to him

* * *

><p><em>Well, hola Montana! <em>


	65. Romano XII

Ciao Tomato bastard,

…because you are one. So suck it up.

Good. I was worried about what stupid thing you would do with them.

HELL NO! I told you to deal with it! and yes. Stop talking to him.

Remember that saying of 'where you have to ask'?

Yes. You ARE an idiot.

Shut up.

Romano

P.S. yeah..they better.

P.S.S. whatever.

* * *

><p>Lovi~<p>

You're so mean…~

Why would you be worried about that? That's a silly thing to worry yourself over~

No. I will not just "deal with it". I wanna know~! Tell me~, tell me~! But, I need to talk to Alfred to get this whole economy thing resolved. Do you want me better or not?

Oh, yeah? Why?

Maybe you're the idiot…just puttin' that out there~.

:P

Antonio

P.S. France made some creepy dish with them. You should taste test it before Francis gives me food poisoning or something.

P.S.S. Uhm, yeah. There's a stack of bills on the coffee table downstairs…would you mind bringing them up to me?

* * *

><p><em>Seems Antonio's getting a bit snippy! Maybe it's because he's repressing his feelings for Lovi~. <em>


	66. London XIII

dear papi toni,

mamen says that he never vists, he never writes, he never calls, so what else  
>can she think but that he does not care?<p>

i'm glad i have you, perhaps one day i'll mange to sneak away from mamen and  
>england, Its rather diffcult since mamen is parioned over me being harmed.<p>

And maybe you should try some tea before bed? it might help relax you, also  
>try turning off the lights thiry mintes or so before bed.<p>

is there anything i can send along that might help you?

Much love,

Savannah

* * *

><p>Savannah,<p>

Alfred doesn't visit anyone but England and Canada. He normally stays at home, eats , sleeps and plays video games…he's a fat ass, I tell you.

Uhm, sneaking away isn't good. I don't want to be the source of your problems. Think things through before you act, dear. Your mother has to let you go eventually. My Papa was like that when I was a kid, very protective, but as you get older, your parent's grip on you loosens. Things will get better, I promise.

Anyway, you don't want to be in Spain right now. We're almost bankrupt.

I always have some nice tea before bed. It's very soothing, but I'm a night owl anyway. Mornings just aren't my thing.

No, no need for that. I can easily acquire anything I may need, thank you though.

Te amo,

Papi España


	67. Romano XIII

Ciao Tomato bastard,

And you're a **. Life just sucks like that.

Yes you will. And fine, go talk to burger bastard. Then you'll be better and  
>hopefully not be acting like him.<p>

UGH!...never mind!

No…I'm sure that YOU'RE the idiot.

Stop using all those damn emoticons already!

Romano

P.S. …why the hell did you let him near them! He probably put some  
>aphrodisiac or some other ** in it!<p>

P.S.S. guess I will. Anything to get me away from that French bastard for a  
>while.<p>

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

…well fine. Be that way.

No. I won't. I can't just "go talk" to Alfred, I'm sick! Jesus…

No~! Romano! God dammit, tell me! I'll tell you who _I _love~ ;)

Nope. I'm pretty sure _you're_ the idiot out of the two of us. At least I wasn't run over by the damn Mafia like you.

No! I like the emoticons!

Antonio

P.S. I'm upstairs! I can't watch his every move!

P.S.S. Thank you.

* * *

><p><em>I sense sexual frustration between these two…<em>


	68. Montana II

Dear Spain,

After listening to Mineral County go on about drone on about my states  
>history, I know that.<p>

Does it ever snow in Spain?

And I'll tell America to message you.

Sincerely,

Montana AKA Melora R. Jones

* * *

><p>Montaña,<p>

Ah, sorry. I should've considered that.

Yes! It does! On mountains! :D

Gracias~!

Ciao!

España

* * *

><p><em>Seems Antonio's bad mood is rubbing off in all his letters…ohonhon. <em>


	69. London XIV

dear papi,

the jerk could still pick up a phone if he wanted to, i hear he has tons.

it may be wrong to do but i get so sick of being good, mindlessly following  
>orders like a little drone, or some animal.<p>

in fact mamen wanted england to use his powers to make me her capital to have  
>control over me, as if i were some unruly animal to keep on a short leash! i<br>suppose snecking away would only prove her point..

And i would like to vist if only to see the vibrancy of your home, for even if  
>you are bakrupt, surely your forests and lands are still lush and beautful.<p>

And i tend to be a night owl as well, i wonder if i can find a good night  
>school to enroll my self in.<p>

love,

Savannah

* * *

><p>Savannah,<p>

Yes, yes, Alfred can be a jerk. Trust me, I know full well how rude and frustrating he his. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be as sick as I am now.

I'm sure you do. It's not easy being what everyone else wants you to be, so don't conform. Be yourself, don't allow your personality to be twisted just because you're not who your mother wants you to be.

Did she now? That's no good. Perhaps I'll ask Arthur about it next time I talk to him. And you're right. You sneaking away would only give her more reason to do so.

Mm, yes, true. The nature here is beautiful and breathtaking, to say the least. I'm sure you'd enjoy it.

Perhaps you could.

Best wishes

Papi Antonio


	70. Montana III

Dear Spain,

It's fine.

What's the most popular food in your country?

Your Welcome

Sincerely,

Montana AKA Melora R. Jones

* * *

><p>Montaña,<p>

A questionnaire, eh?

I would have to say paella or Spanish rice.

Ciao.

España


	71. Rome VI

Dear Signore Spagna,

Oh, pneumonia? That's terrible! You'd better get well!

Dio mio, if you don't, Madrid will be so terribly depressed! It doesn't take a  
>fool to see how much she loves her Papa! Moscow can be just like Signore<br>Russia if she gets really annoyed. She's very patient, though, so that's good!

Keh, I remember that. That was the first time I actually saw Moscow behave  
>like her father! She was irate with the whole situation, including her<br>father's involvement.

Of course!

Ciao, Arianna

* * *

><p><em>(Our teachers flip out and tell us, and I quote, 'Your entire LIFE could<br>depend on these tests!' She's so violent sometimes, though. Pfft, it had to be  
>worth it! I wish I could've seen their faces! Now I'm going to flip people off<br>when they do that to me, keheh!)_

* * *

><p>Rome,<p>

Yeah. Well, Romano and France aren't helping…

I know, I know. The two of us are very close. I wish all my other niños could be as sweet and caring as her…(I'm sorry, Romano has me in a really bad mood right now.)

I've never seen Moscow like Russia, so perhaps that's a good thing. Patience is a virtue. ;)

Oh, I'm sure! I don't think anyone was more agitated than America. When he came to the World Meeting that week, he burst through the doors, grabbed Russia by the shirt, pinned him to the wall, cussing him out all the while. It took France, England, myself, Germany, Canada and Australia to pry him off. Russia's face was BLUE! It was funny, but don't tell Russia that.

Ciao!

España

* * *

><p><em>Yeahh, that's how my teachersprinciples are. It's getting very annoying. Good thing I graduate next year! Yay for almost being a senior! Good! Haha! It's fun. Just saying.  
><em>


	72. Madrid X

Mister Ispaniya,

Sorry if you were expecting Madrid. She (finally) admitted that she is ill, so  
>I'm assuming it's bad. She is asleep at the moment, which is good news,<br>da?

I'm sure of it, but Madrid is a good friend. When she is better, I'll ask  
>her if she'll teach me, but she needs to be more worried about herself right<br>now.

Shall I keep you posted?

Moskva

* * *

><p><em><br>((Al: I'm just sitting off to the side while Creeper sends mail, working on  
>an art project Moyashi-chan y yo decided to work on. I'm glad, too! Mi Papa<br>y Mama are so obviously in love, y I don't have to be afraid of my  
>biological father popping out of the closet or something with a machete. I<br>wish. Creeper tried teaching me Russian but it didn't work. I just know a  
>few things, and I don't pronounce them properly, I guess. But, si, my family<br>is happy here in America!_

* * *

><p>Creeper: Da. She fails at Russian. And not epically.<p>

Al: Horribly!))

Moscow,

Oh, thank you. I hope she gets well soon. A lot of other nations and their capitals are falling to the economy…at least Greece and I aren't really the only ones anymore. Tuck her in for me, and send her lots of Papa love for me…if I weren't so sick I'd go and take care of her, but I'm hoping I can trust that very important job to you? Make sure she gets plenty of rest…and doesn't sleep in the rain.

Yes she does, but I'm sure she'll teach you. Once she's better.

Please do.

España

* * *

><p><em>Haha! Hiiiii creeper! Naw, that's so cute. My parents anniversary is on Monday, I was going to make paella, but mom wants filet mignon instead. Which is fine by me. I'll just take the car and go out for dinner with some friends. <em>

_I can't learn Russian, I've tried. I get too confused with the freaky alphabet…sorry Creeper. _

_Creeper: Ouch.  
>Al: Aww, practice makes perfect!<em>


	73. Romano XIV

Ciao An-Antonio,

I-I figured since you're really sick I'll try to give an idiot like you a  
>break. BUT DON'T GET USED TO IT!<p>

…I meant on the phone moron.

Never.

….you know I can't control that!

They make you look like a teenage girl.

Romano

P.S. then put a tracker on him! I'll even buy one!

P.S.S. uh huh.

* * *

><p>Lovino<p>

Thanks, and fine. I won't.

Of course you can control it…idiot.

Whatever.

Spain

P.S. Fine, do so.

P.S.S. I'm not happy with you.

* * *

><p><em>Look at all those one-worded answers, Romano! Spain's not pleased!<em>


	74. Romano XV

Antonio,

You better not.

Tell you what. When you're back to normal I'll ship them to your place and  
>you can deal with them. How does that sound for you?<p>

Just go back to sleep.

Romano

P.S. wow, really?

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

I said I wouldn't! Jesus.

Lo juro por Dios Lovino, necesita una patada en el culo en el engranaje y aprender buenos modales! Yo estoy harto de esta actitud desagradable de los suyos. ¡Es no deseados y apreciados! Ahora actuar con cortesía y tal vez entonces hablaremos.

Yeah. No. They're your problem.

Fine.

Spain

P.S. What?

* * *

><p><em>Kehehe. Writing a pissed of Antonio's fun. And yes, we do like torturing you, dogsrule!<em>

_Antonio's rant translation: "I swear to God Lovino, you need to kick your ass into gear and learn some manners! I'm getting fed up with this nasty attitude of yours. It's unwanted and unappreciated! Now act politely and maybe then we'll talk."_


	75. Nicaragua VI

Hola Papi!

I heard that Romano ** you off. Is that true? I also sent you that other  
>letter with the pictures of Pelucha! Oh, and Gilbert came over today. Looks<br>like we both like beer. Mi hijo Managua wanted to say hi to his Abuelo. He's  
>so cute at times. Right now he's dating San Jose (Costa Rica's capital). And<br>yes, San Jose is a boy, even though he has really long hair that he puts into  
>one braid. Just hope that you're okay.<p>

Te Amo Papi,

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Nicaragua,<p>

I don't want to talk about it.

…gracias. O-oh. How's Gilbert? I haven't heard from him in a while…how is he?

H-hola, Managua… Aw, I'm glad San Jose can find happiness…I wish I could.

I've been better.

T-Te amo…

Papi

* * *

><p><em>Aww, poor Antonio's all upset now…that rant must've tuckered the poor thing out. <em>


	76. Romano XVI

Spain,

JEEZ! What the hell is wrong with you? Since when you act like that?

Romano

* * *

><p>L-Lovi…<p>

God, lo siento. Lo siento. I'm just grumpy and tired and I don't feel well at all…I'm so sorry. …That's no excuse… B-but please…

N-Never mind…

…I'm going to bed…

T-Te amo, Lovi y Dios, lo siento mucho Lovino.

Antonio

P.S. I'm sorry…you have all reasons in the world to be mad at me…just…don't leave me…please.

* * *

><p>…<em>sniff, sniff…<em>


	77. Madrid XI

Mister Ispaniya,

No need to thank me. She's my best friend. I'd take care of her no matter  
>what.<p>

Last I checked, she was using Enrique as a pillow. He won't let me near her,  
>as she warned me of before she finally went to bed, so I can't check to see if<br>she has a fever, but based on their relationship, he'll probably know when to  
>get me. She won't be sleeping in the rain, either, so don't worry.<p>

Of course.

Da svedanya for the moment.

Moskva

* * *

><p><em>((I'm making Japanese riceballs for my parents' anniversary in about two<em>  
><em>months. I just learned how to make them, and they always wanted to try them!<em>

_Creeper: Ha, hi! Da, Cyrillic is so very different from the English alphabet!_  
><em>Al could only pronounce a few of them.<em>

_Al: She taught me how to cuss first thing! Now I know when she's insulting me_  
><em>or others, at least!))<em>

* * *

><p>Moscow,<p>

Bonjour, this is France. Antonio's a little too upset right now to write anything so he just kinda thrusted this letter into my hand.

I'm sure Spain's very grateful for all you've been doing for his dearest capital, he and she are very close, you know.

Just keep an eye on her, for Antonio's sake. He doesn't need any more stress.

Au revoir

France

* * *

><p><em>Yum! Sounds delicious! <em>

_Creeper: I'm sure_

_Al: Pfft. That's funny_

_I just got so lost...sorry if things are backwards... O.o_


	78. Rome VII

Dear Signore Spagna,

Oi, I know the feeling.

Ci, she's like our big, hyperactive, insane sister that we all love. I don't  
>think anyone DOESN'T get along with her except Washington, D.C. and my sister.<br>Dio, once we made the mistake of leaving the three of them alone. Both D.C.  
>and Anna were unconscious and bleeding, but they deserved it for grating her<br>nerves like they did! (I understand completely. There's no need to apologize!)

One I wish Annabelle-Lee had! She's the entire reason I even saw Moscow like  
>that!<p>

Anna needs to learn to be quiet and not pester others, especially when  
>Moscow's already waiting for the chance to relieve stress on something, or<br>someone in that case.

Ciao! Rimettiti presto, amico mio!

Arianna

* * *

><p><em>(Aw! I'll only be a junior next year. But, hey, that means I can join in on my<br>first skip day, and then senior year, there are two! Keheh! I'm definitely  
>flipping people off now.)<em>

* * *

><p>Rome,<p>

Bonjour, this is France…Spain's really upset and sick right now so I'll be responding from here on out. He and Romano got into a fight and now both of them are very unsociable people.

O-oh my! That's brutal! Just keep an eye on Moscow and Madrid for Spain…

That reminds…I need to go check on him.

Au revoir

France

* * *

><p><em>Annabelle-Lee is super close to my full name…creepy. Haha, I'm looking forward to being a senior next year. I feel so old…we don't get skip days? Well there's always that Senior Skip Day but whatever! Have fun with that!<em>

_Fanfiction's ticking me off...it's deleting words that I've written and undoing things I've done...I HATE-A YOU SO MUCH! (Romano quote)_


	79. Managua I

Hola Abuelo

Mama let me write this letter. Are you okay? I know that sometimes San Jose  
>and I fight, but if we didn't let out feelings out, then we would be grumpy. I<br>think that it will get better between Romano and you. He probably knows that  
>you don't normally act like that and that you were just grumpy. Being sick can<br>do that to people. I just hope that feel better and that I can see you again  
>Abuelo! I miss you a whole bunch! Do you want me to talk to Romano?<p>

Te Amo Abuelo,

Managua (Diego Rodgriguez)

P.S. San Jose says hi

* * *

><p>Managua,<p>

Bonjour, its France. Your "Abuelo" isn't very talkative right now…I'm sorry. I tried to give your letter to him but he just waved me off. I think he's waiting for one from Romano. Can you have San Jose talk to America and have him get his ass over here? Spain needs this economy fixed.

Don't talk to Romano, let Antonio do that…he's already beating himself up about this as it is.

Antonio says he misses you too. Hey, you put a ghost of a smile on his miserably pale face. Thank you for that.

Au revoir

France

P.S. Bonjour, San Jose!


	80. Romano XVII

Ciao Antonio,

Well…I guess it's fine since you apologized. But DAMN! You really freaked  
>me out with that outburst!<p>

Get some sleep.

Romano

P.S. why the hell would I leave you alone? You're sick right now **!

* * *

><p>L-Lovi…<p>

No, it's not all right. I-I shouldn't h-have gone off on you like that. I let my temper get the b-best of me…

L-lo siento…I didn't m-mean to freak you out…

S-Sí…I'll try…sleep's evading me right n-now.

Antonio

P.S. J-just don't…please…uhm…y- yo necesito t-tissues…por favor…

* * *

><p>…<em>That was heartbreaking (still is) to write…<em>


	81. Madrid XII

Privyet, Mister France,

I see.

Oh, Madrid told me that if you send mail again to tell you 'Viva la Furia  
>Roja,' da?<p>

I can tell they are close. Madrid loves talking to him.

Da, of course. Please tell Mister Ispaniya that Father is distracted by a  
>guest and won't be invading the land any time soon. At least, I hope not, or<br>I'll be very annoyed with Father.

Da svedanya.

Moskva

* * *

><p><em>((It is! It just takes forever to make, apparently.<em>

_Creeper: She couldn't figure out how to properly roll the phonetic 'r.' Her_  
><em>attempts were funny, though! Some were so funny that everyone around us fell<em>  
><em>over laughing.<em>

_Al: I don't blame them, either. I sounded like a dying cat trying to purr!_  
><em>Pfft, fail.))<em>

* * *

><p>Moscow,<p>

Oui, it's moi, France. …France is better than Spain at football…

And Antonio loves talking to Madrid. I admire their relationship. It's beautiful, really. L'amour!

I'll tell Antonio when he wakes up…poor thing is very stressed out right now. I'll let you know if I see anything resembling the Russian military here in Spain, merci.

Au Revoir

France

P.S. Spain's only responding to Romano and Hungary right now, so you'll be stuck chatting with me until he feels like speaking to others again.

* * *

><p><em>I heard! <em>

_Creeper: Pfft, I would've loved to hear that. I can't roll my double "R's" and I'm in Spanish IV…pathetic, non?_

_Al: Hey, I would've laughed too, so good thing you don't blame 'em! That is a fail…_


	82. Managua II

Dear Spain,

After listening to Mineral County go on about drone on about my states  
>history, I know that.<p>

Does it ever snow in Spain?

And I'll tell America to message you.

Sincerely,

Montana AKA Melora R. Jones

* * *

><p>Montaña,<p>

Ah, sorry. I should've considered that.

Yes! It does! On mountains! :D

Gracias~!

Ciao!

España

* * *

><p><em>Seems Antonio's bad mood is rubbing off in all his letters…ohonhon. <em>


	83. Nicaragua VII

Hola Francia

It's me Nicaragua! I've been really worried about Papi. Both Managua and San  
>Jose have been writing letters and are now trying to contact Americano. I<br>really should just go in there and drag the Bastardo de Americano's ** over  
>here. But, then again Americano's security has been very tight lately... It'd<br>be hard and he would probably mistake it for a terrorist attack. So, I won't  
>go with that idea. I'm surprised that Belize is upset. Well, not really. He<br>might go on "I hate you" rants, but it's more of hurt than hate. Belize has  
>always had a hard time letting things go. He truly does care for Papi. Oh, and<br>Francia, there was a camera in my shower that said "property of France"... Do  
>you know anything about this?<p>

currently very upset,

Nicaragua (Luisa)

* * *

><p>Nicaragua,<p>

Bonjour. You really should I think Antonio could use the punching bag. America needs to loosen up his security, I agree.

Ohonhon, that would be funny if America declared war on you because he thought you were attacking his home…stupid idiot!

Uhm…what camera? I know nothing of such a…vile…thing. Ohonhonhon…

Worried for his life,

France


	84. Rome VIII

Dear Mister France,

Ciao! Oh, I hope they settle their problem quickly. It's no good when people  
>fight.<p>

Ci, I will!

Ciao! Again!

Arianna

* * *

><p>(<em>Keh, wow, really? It's my mother's middle name. You don't get skip days?<br>Alana invited me to join her and the others on Junior Skip Day this year, and  
>we went to a Mexican restaraunt and watched football with the people who<br>worked there! It was so awesome!_

_I didn't even see the part where you said it was a Romano quote and I flailed_  
><em>and screamed 'ROMANO, ROMANO! OI, IT'S ROMANO!' and a few Italian phrases so<em>  
><em>loudly that my brother backed out of the room. Slowly. Oh-so slowly... keheh!)<em>

* * *

><p>Rome,<p>

Oui. They're working it out. But once Antonio's upset as he is, it's a little difficult to shake him out of his funk.

Très bonne

Au Revoir.

France

* * *

><p><em>Leigttt, we don't have legal skip days…it's , what do you expect? We suck. Haha. <em>

_Insert me laughing hysterically here. Your poor hermano, probably scarred for life because of me…my mission has been accomplished. _


	85. Romano XVIII

Ciao Antonio,

Nah, I already realize that I have an attitude problem. Just get back to  
>normal bastard, that's the best thing you can do for me right now.<p>

Just suck it up and try.

Romano

P.S. fine. I'll get them.

* * *

><p>Lovi~<p>

Yeah, you really do :)

All right, I'll try…all that depression really upset my stomach….blerghhhhhhhhh. I'm sorry…I want to do everything I can for you…because I care and l—never mind.

O-okay…I just…mmm…I'll try.

Te amo, Lovi.

Antonio

P.S. Thank you…I'm sorry that I'm asking so much of you…

P.S.S. Lovi, I l-no, fuck it. Never mind.

* * *

><p><em>RESOLUTION! :D Was that an almost declaration of love, Spain? Ohlala~<em>


	86. Nicaragua VIII

Hola Francia,

really... *evil glare* you don't know ANYTHING about a camera in my shower  
>that said "prperty of France"? Hmm, You realize that you don't piss off an<br>already pissed off 19 year old girl unless you have a death wish, right?

But, that's not important. yeah, it would be funny if I had a war with America  
>just because of that. Besides, the tight airport security is<br>really...unsettling... I don't want anyone touching my tracts of land. Anyone  
>who's tried has ended up with a concussion and waking up in the gulf of<br>Mexico. Okay, that's it. AMERICANO IS GOING TO GET DRAGGED HERE WHETHER HE  
>LIKES IT OR NOT!<p>

Very pissed off and going American hunting,

Nicaragua (Luisa)

P.S. I know you put the camera in there France.

* * *

><p>N-Nicaragua,<p>

Ehehe, correct! I know nothing of that camera! Prussia's trying to incriminate me! I swear it on Spain's happiness! I most certainly do not have a death wish, and I'm not trying to piss you off! Honest!

I'd laugh at America's expense if war erupted between the two of you. I agree, I just visited America less than a month ago, and ohlala, that airport security is like…ohonhon…

Have fun dragging Alfred here~!

France~

P.S. I did not! It was PRUSSIA! PRUSSIA I TELL YOU!

* * *

><p><em>Pfft. Prussia my ass, France. <em>


	87. Madrid XIII

Hola, Uncle!

¡No! ¡Viva la Furia Roja! You'd better duck next time I see you, Uncle.  
>España es la Mejor~<p>

Enrique says 'woof!' I assume it means 'hola,' Uncle, though he could be  
>telling me to go back to sleep. I don't want to!<p>

Here, Moscow is talking to you, too, no?

Privyet again, and sorry.

Da, they have a beautiful relationship. I admire it, as well. I wish I had  
>that connection with my father, but I'm afraid of drawing the wrath of<br>Belarus.

Thank you.

Adios, Uncle!

Mucho amor, Madrid y Moscow y Enrique

P.S. We don't mind!

* * *

><p><em>((Creeper: I don't get how it's so hard for her. She IS from Madrid, after<em>  
><em>all. She should be able to do it.<em>

_Al: I wouldn't have blamed you, either. In fact, I fell over laughing, too! I_  
><em>felt so pathetic! I've got Manolo Escobar's 'Que Viva España' stuck in my<em>  
><em>head. It's such a beautiful song, about such a beautiful country, no?))<em>

* * *

><p>Madrid,<p>

Hola~ Are you feeling any better? I'm not! :D At least, mentally I am, physically, I laugh at the situation. France wasn't insulting la Furia Roja, was he? IF so, I'm taking my ax to him fusosososo.

Sí España es mejor que Francia. No questions asked, hands down!

Hunny, if you're ill, then you need to rest! Papa isn't a good example, but just like when I taught you how to drive, "Do as I say, not as I do." ¿Bien?

Hola~ Moscow,

Sí me encanta mine and Madrid's relationship, it's even better than America's and D.C's and that's saying something. The two of us radiate amor, ¿sí?

Avoiding the wrath of Belarus would be wise, Moscow.

De nada?

Ciao!

Mucho amor

Papa

* * *

><p><em>Creeper: Well, just being from there doesn't give one the ability, <em>_¿__No?_

_Al: Well good! Haha ohh, I must go listen to it! :D I don't think I've ever heard the song before…_


	88. Rome IX

Dear Signore France,

That's depressing! He needs to cheer up or I'm sending Anna over there after  
>feeding her sugar! There's nothing funnier... or scarier.<p>

Ciao!

Ariana

* * *

><p><em>(Technically, we don't either, but it's such a huge thing that we don't get in<br>trouble for it._

_Ci. My mother looked and gave me the 'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MY CHILD?'_  
><em>look. I giggled and waved.)<em>

* * *

><p>Rome,<p>

Hola~! I apologize for France…and…yeah, just all of France. He's sorta a dick. I'm okay, no need to send over your sister. Romano and I just need to settle down for a bit. It'll be all right, thank you for the concern, though.

Ciao!

España

* * *

><p><em>Ahh, that's how it as at my school, except we all write in saying we're sick. Haha! My mom always gives me the "What the hell is wrong with my child" look. It's amusing<em>


	89. Nicaragua IX

Hola everyone

Well, with the help of San Jose and Managua (and Belize, but he'll deny it) I  
>was able to drag Americano all the way here. He's currently tied up and being<br>watched by Managua, who has my gun right now. He almost started World War  
>III... bastardo. So, do I send him to Spain's house, because I really have no<br>other use for the bastardo.

This is Belize.

For the record. I DID NOT HELP TO MAKE SPAIN FEEL BETTER! I, just,uhh...had a  
>score to settle with him. yeah, that's it! So, do NOT believe the Nica over<br>here.

This is Nicaragua. Belize, just admit you at least care for Papi. Okay, as I  
>said, can I ship Americano over there? His whining for la hamburguesa is<br>killing me.

Still ** off but feeling better,

Nicaragua.

P.S. Francia, I was just talking to Prussia. He said to stop being "unawesome"  
>and blaming him for this kind of stuff. you have apparantly done this<br>before... Prepare for an attack...

* * *

><p>Hola~ mi familia!<p>

I'm backkkkk~ fusososo

Oh! Hola Americano! Eh, why'd you bring 'em here? I don't quite understand but whatever! Please don't bring that loud, annoying bastard to my house. My head hurts enough as is. Just throw him in the ocean…

Hola, Belize! Te amo~!

Gracias~ you truly made me feel a little better, and for that, I'm very grateful. Fusososo, whatever you say, Belize :)

Just shove un hamburgesa down his throat…that'll shut him up!

Te amo mis niños~

Papa España~


	90. Rome X

Signore Spagna,

Keheh, he's strange! Okay! No hyperactive Annabelle for you, lucky!

Oh, I see. You're welcome! I hope everything turns out right!

Ci, ciao, amico mio!

Arianna

* * *

><p><em>(Haha! I'm sure some of us do, as well. I had to because I'm a sophomore. Even<br>when sophomores and freshmen are invited by juniors and seniors, we need an  
>excuse. Next year I won't!<em>

* * *

><p>She decided to turn around and walk away. Keheh!)<p>

Rome,

Yes, France is very strange. Haha, so I was spared, huh?

Thank you, I hope so too.

Ciao!

España

* * *

><p><em>Ah, we always need a note xD it sorta sucks. Well bully for you! Haha. You should've told your Mom hi for me xD I would've loved to see her reaction.<em>


	91. Nicaragua X

Hola Papi~

I'm glad you're feeling better to write! Okay, Americano, you're going in the  
>ocean... wait, why is he...DAMN BASTARD GET AWAY FROM MDEFD<p>

Yo dude! It's America! I have successfully escaped from the apeshit crazy  
>hispanic chick! The hero will always prevail hahahaha!-<p>

...This is Belize...again. I just knocked the American out... with a frying  
>pan... don't know why I have it. anyway, As soon as I wake up Nicaragua we're<br>sending the American to the gulf of Mexico. Oh, and both Managua and San Jose  
>say hi.<p>

*heavy blush* I am SO not doing this to make you feel better. I already said  
>that I had a score to settle with America...<p>

Yeah yea, Te Amo, Papi. I'm only saying that because you were sad, don't  
>expect anything else... Oh look, Nicaragua's waking up...<p>

Uh, my head hurts... damn Americano. Well, I'm gonna go throw American into  
>the Gulf of Mexico, let Mexico take care of him. Oh, and can you tell France I<br>am not pleased with him right now (AKA he'd better watch his back unless he  
>wants me to go to war with him). He tried to blame the shower camera incident<br>on Prussia. Even Prussia's not that stupid.

Kind of pissed off but happier,

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Nicaragua~<p>

Sí, gracias, amor!

Oi! America! Mess with my kids and I'll fuck you up! Got it? And, you damn bastard, fix my fucking economy! I'm tired of being sick! You're a sonuvabitch, I hope you know.

Belize, gracias. Es tu hermana all right? Nice frying pan, did you jack it off of Hungary? If so, she may want it back. Hola Managua y San Jose! Te amo~

Have fun, no one needs that stupid American anyway…

Sure, you say that, but you mean something else, I know it, so, te amo, Belize y gracias~

Aww, well, it's the thought that counts, Belize! Te amo tambien~

Aww, Nicaragua, mi bebé. ¿Te duele la cabeza? Sí, Mexico may be sweet, but when it comes to America, hehehe, she's el Diablo! I'll let France know…is that why he's cowering in a corner muttering prayers to God? Please don't declare War on France, if you do I'll be dragged into and I'm fighting off Russia right now. Think of your poor Papi!

Pfft. Prussia. Hahaha. You're right though, even my good friend Prussia isn't that stupid. But France is.

Te amo~ don't be pissed :D

Papi

* * *

><p><em>America! AHA! *snatches him* you're going to become a regular…fusosososo…<em>


	92. Portugal II

Irmão,

I have been well. I hope you get well soon. What have América and Rússia  
>been doing to you, irmão? I really can't tell them off if I don't know what<br>they did to you.

I promise that there will a tomato waiting for you when you come.

With love,

Silvia

P.S. If you're not feeling well, I can always come visit you.

* * *

><p>Mi hermana,<p>

Ah, gracias. America's screwed up my economy and Russia's trying to "secretly" invade my beautiful nation…plus there was mine and Romano's fight…ugh.

Aw, gracias again, mi hermana. You're too kind. Te amo.

B-but, before you ask, Romano and I worked it out, all's well.

Mucho amor, mi hermana

Antonio

P.S. Would you mind?

* * *

><p><em>Sibling loveee~<em>


	93. Morocco I

Hello, Spain,

This is Morocco. I hope you didn't forget about me in the 55 years I've been  
>out from under your rule. I'm guessing you still can't remember to check your<br>mail for yourself... so I suspect it will take a while for your response. I  
>just felt the urge to send you a letter.<p>

Thank you,

Hafeza Ali

* * *

><p>Hola, Morocco!<p>

Of course I didn't forget about you. No one seems to be giving me any credit these days.

Pfft. Of course I remember to check my mail! See how quickly I'm responding? Seeeee~?

Ah, well gracias for the letter!

De nada!

España

* * *

><p><em>Welcome to the insanity, Morocco!<em>


	94. Nicaragua XI

Hola Papi!

Ay, stupid sonofanEngland left my house a wreck... he's so gonna pay. I just  
>dumped Americano in the Gulf of Mexico, so now I'm gonna see what Mexico is<br>going to do. Aw Mexico, she can be so sweet, but Americano has the talent of  
>getting on everyone's bad side.<p>

Aww, Belize does love you! Even though he won't admit it.

Can I come visit soon? Both Managua and San Jose want to see you again and I  
>want to show you Pelucha. She's so cute! *achoo* aw **. IS BAD ECONOMY<br>CONTAGIOUS? Oh wait, it was raining when I was dragging Americano out. Okay  
>good. I've already had Americano try to marry me, Americano forcibly put<br>military on my land (damn bastard) two corrupt governments, and America  
>Embargoing me for a bit. I LIKE THESE MOMENTS OF PEACE WHERE I'm NOT ACTING<br>BIPOLAR AND FIGHTING MYSELF. Oh, sorry Papi. Can I see Tia Portugal too? I  
>miss her.<p>

Okay Papi. Just for you I won't go to war with France. I'll just have Panama  
>go psychobitch on him. Panama in psychobitch mode is NOT pretty.<p>

Well *sniff* I need to fight off this damn cold, so I'm gonna go to bed. Looks  
>like you're not the only one sick now hehehe... ow, I have a headache..<p>

Currently sick and tired,

Nicaragua (Luisa)

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

Aw, dear. Do you want to come to Spain and be sick with me? We can be sick buddies! Ugh, that sounds awful…Madrid's sick too. Ehehe. I want to see what Mexico does to Alfred.

I know he does :) It's just nice to hear it every once and awhile

Sí. You may, but I hope I'm not still sick when you come. The economy isn't looking any better, good news though, Papi got over his pneumonia! All it took was some coaxing from Lovi and the creepy doctor person. Of course a bad economy is contagious. That's why you, me, Greece, Australia, and even damn America are all sick.

Now, now Luisa, calmate. Sí. Tia Silvia was planning to come down on her cumpleaños, but I know I won't be better by then so you can have some quality time with your aunt! I know you miss her, so do I. I hardly see anyone from mi familia anymore…it's quite sad.

Gracias, dear. Pfft. Panama is quite frightening when mad.

Sí, get some rest…I hope you feel better soon, amor. Ahaha, I have a headache too, I feel your pain.

Te amo.

Papi

* * *

><p><em>Well then! :D Hola mis amigos. I had something intelligent to put here but now I can't remember what it was…shit. <em>


	95. Portugal III

Irmão,

I see... Alright, I'll go tell them off for you. You and Romano fought?  
>Wait... you worked it out? Meu Deus! Antonio, it's not nice to scare irmã.<p>

Obrigada, it's very nice to hear that from you.

If you're not feeling well on the 25th, I wouldn't mind coming to visit you. I  
>promise to bring some tomatoes with me.<p>

Eu te amo, meu irmãozinho,

Silvia

P.S. Would you like me to bring Pastel de Nada too?

* * *

><p><em><br>(Translation/Cultural notes:_

_Meu Deus! - My God!_

_Obrigada - Thank you_

_Eu te amo, meu irmãozinho - I love you, my little brother_

_Pastel de Nada - It's a Portuguese egg custard tart. It's very tasty. :3_

_Also, yay sibling love! Fun fact! In the past, Portugal and Spain were_  
><em>enemies; though today, they are on healthy and friendly terms with each<em>  
><em>other.)<em>

* * *

><p>Hermana,<p>

Ahaha, te amo. Gracias, but there's no need unless you want to. Nicaragua threw Americano into the Gulf of Mexico…let's see what Estella does with him, ¿Sí?

Sí, we did. I don't even remember what about…I suppose I just let my temper get ahead of me and I snapped. I felt (and still feel) awful about the whole thing…

Stress really gets to a person, doesn't it? Lo siento, I didn't mean to scare you, hermana.

I sincerely doubt the economy will magically be fixed by Lunes… sad, but true. Ahaha, I love your tomatoes, they're always so fresh and flavorful!

Oh, hermana. I really fucked it up with Romano this time…but… at least he's nice enough to forgive me…soy un idiota.

Te amo, mi hermana. Espero que todo es hermoso y bien con usted. Que Dios te cuide.

Antonio

P.S. Sí! You know I love Pastel de Nada!

* * *

><p><em>Gracias for the translations. Here's Antonio's final sentence translated: "I hope all is beautiful and well with you. May God take care of you."<em>

_Ahaha, I mentioned in one letter to someone that Spain was slightly afraid of Portugal, I was referencing their little "spats" of the past! __¡__Muy bien! _


	96. Romano XIX

Ciao Antonio,

Shut up. I don't need to hear it again after I just said it.

Then don't get yourself depressed again **. It's as simple as that.

You better.

Romano

P.S. you're welcome. It's not like you can really go do all of it yourself  
>right now.<p>

P.S.S. No never mind! Tell me what the hell you were going to say!

* * *

><p>L-Lovi,<p>

Lo siento…please don't get mad!

Sí…you're right…

Oh fudge…there's a World Meeting today…uhm, ehehehe, you should exaggerate how awful my situation is and make America feel so damn guilty that he has to get his ass into gear and fix this economy! It's my evil plan of the week. :D

Te amo~

Antonio

P.S. Sí…I suppose you're right. But none the less, gracias :)

P.S.S. Uhm, I forgot? :) A-anyway, it was n-nothing important…

* * *

><p><em>Pfft. <em>


	97. Madrid XIV

Papa!

¡Hola, Papa! Nahh, just really hyper. That's better than moping around!  
>Laughter is the best medicine. He said France has a better fútbol team. He<br>lies!

¡Que viva España!

But, Papa, I was still a disobedient teenager and did what you did, not as you  
>said. At least for the most part, but still! Ni, you're right, and I feel like<br>Enrique figured out how to glare because he's staring at me. In a scary way.

Alright, I give. I'll rest.

¡Te amo y mucho amor, Papa!

Privyet Mister Ispaniya,

That is saying something! Da, of all of the nations and their capitals, it's  
>easiest to see that you and Madrid are the closest.<p>

Belarus is so scary. I can't bring myself to even refer to her as Aunt  
>Belarus, though she tried to impose 'Mother' on me one time. Good thing Father<br>was there to get me out of that situation.

Oh, Georgia (the nation) is visiting Father, so he won't be invading/attacking  
>any time soon. I hope. You never know with my crazy family.<p>

Da svedanya!

Madrid y Moskva y Enrique

* * *

><p><em>((Creeper: True... but you'd think she'd have picked it up from her mom, at<br>least._

_Al: Creeper found a Spain AMV with that song and sent me the link. I now love_  
><em>the song, ahaha, and the video!))<em>

* * *

><p>Madrid,<p>

Barcelona's so rudeeee. Where did I go wrong in my parenting of her? Sorry, that was random.

Sí, laughter is the best medicine, but so is rest and taking it easy. Just, laugh while doing so! France always lies about who has the better equipo de fútbol, so what else is new? He's just jealous of us. (He's tried to steal my beautiful World Cup trophy like 50 times already!)

¡Que viva España! ¡Viva la Furia Roja!

¿Que? What'd you do that I did that wasn't what I said? (pfft, that sounded funny) Well good for Enrique! He needs to glare you down until you're better, or I'm well enough to come and take care of you! But that would be a moot point because if I get better then you most likely will too… eh. Loopholes.

Sí, sleep well my dear. Te amo!

Te amo y mucho amor mi pequeña.

Papa

Moscow,

Well hola again!

Ahaha, yes, I suppose you're right, but it's funny, last week supposedly D.C and America got into an argument because of their potential government shut down. Now those two won't even look at each other, and both of them came crying to me asking me to help them resolve it. I refused :) They can figure their problems out on their own.

Ahaha, Russia can do some good things it seems.

Oh, good. I just don't have the money (nor the time, will-power, or patience) to deal with him and his crazy/stupid military scheme. I hope he realizes that if he invades my nation, France and Italy and myself will automatically declare war, which then brings in the rest of the UN as well as the EU (minus Switzerland and Lichtenstein) and it's just some large, complex mess!

Anyway, ciao!

España

P.S. I appreciate all you're doing, thank you :)

* * *

><p><em>And Antonio just gave the explanation on how European war-declaring goes. Sorta. <em>

_Oh! By chance I found it last night! It was soooo pretty. I listened to it for like an hour xD _

_Creeper: yeah, true haha_


	98. Nicaragua XII

Hola Mama!

Si, there are only 2 people in that world that would call you Mama, and  
>that's Colombia, and me! It's Panama! I normally come over to Nicaragua's<br>house at this time, but it was so weird. Both Nicaragua AND Managua were  
>asleep! The only way that's possible is that they are sick.<p>

EEP! Nicaragua threw my precious America in the gulf of Mexico? That's mean

...it says in these letters that in one letter she sent she made fun of me  
>liking America... so, it's revenge time! I know for a fact that Nicaragua has<br>a crush on someone no one remembers~ hehehehe I'm gonna go find America now

Te Amo Mama~

Panama (Ana Ortega)

* * *

><p>Anaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~<p>

Hola mi amor, ¿Como estas?

Oh damn, are both Nicaragua and Managua sick? That's muy mal. Well, if they are make sure to take good care of them since you're there.

Haha. I can never get over how weird "mama" sounds, but that's a special privilege you and Colombia share, so don't rub it in your siblings faces. :D

Eh, America can swim. He'll survive.

Nicaragua likes Canada? Awww, that's so cuteee!

Yeah, you find America and tell him Spain hates his guts right now. :D

Te amo, mi hija

Mama

* * *

><p>…<em>AWWW! That's so cuteee! Anyway, another "awww" moment. Awww! Panama and I share the same first nameee! It's even spelt rightttt! That's cuteee! Haha, anyway, I digress. <em>


	99. London XV

dear papi,

If only this stupid debut wasnt around, i wonder if this is going to turn into  
>another great deprrsion, with people leaping out of windows and takeing their<br>lives.

And no need to speak to England, once my sweet, kind older brother bonton  
>rouge found out have double cityship could split my mind in two due to<br>differnt goverments, and send my body into a confused state due to differnt  
>times and temputures he refused to allow it to happen!<p>

even if, he had allowed them to have their way he could be mortal and find a  
>mortal bride he the one who stood to gain the most from this didnt let it<br>happen.

Oh and your seas, and rivers, i truely am a natare bound girl..to swim at  
>night in a lake, with the stars and a full moon lit night...it would be as if<br>swiming in the night sky itself...

hehe sorry for waxing poetic on you papi, but night time is the most wonderful  
>time,<p>

love,

Savannah

* * *

><p>Savannah,<p>

…wow. I hope not. But, uhm, there are rules and regulations that are there to help stop something like the Great Depression from ever happening again. That was America's brilliant move of the century.

…Oh, wow. Uhm, all right. Well, then let's hope for the best…

I don't understand?

Ahaha, yes the nature here is quite spectacular. No need to apologize for your poetic..ness.

Ciao

Papi España

* * *

><p><em>Why am I starting to feel as if I'm truly giving advice now? O.o<em>


	100. Maine I

Hola Spain,

How was 4/20? I see your cannabis competition went well! And they all one of  
>MY counties the biggest drug place! XD Anyway,how's your art going?<p>

Best wishes,Alice. R. Jones AKA Maine.

* * *

><p>Maine,<p>

Hola. I was expecting a letter asking about 4/20 from ONE of the American states. Ahaha, I suppose it went well. I think?

Uhm, the biggest nation for drugs would be either my darling Mexico or that damned bastard known as the Netherlands. Amsterdam, remember?

My art? I haven't the slightest idea. I've been kinda trapped in the comfort of my own home for a little while…

Gracias, y tú

España

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER 100! OMG! Guys, I love you all :D You've all made this so much fun! <em>

_I visited Maine last summer, it's a very beautiful state, the coastline is gorgeous! The blueberries are delicious, too! _


	101. Brazil II

Hey Spain,

Wow seriously dude? I feel bad bout making you answer letters now that I know  
>your sick and all.<p>

I guess I have been hanging around America too much. Heheh~

But once you get better we are definitely playing that football game, got it?  
>Remember to bring over that Italian lvoer of yours when you do!<p>

Tchau for now,

Brazil

P.S. Another random memory! I remember when you visited us, you and that  
>cadela Portugal were fighting over who had the cutest henchman at one point or<br>something like that. My memory's kinda hazy.

* * *

><p>Brasil,<p>

Don't worry about it; it gives me something to do :)

Ehehe, yes you have. And of course! Fútbol makes the world go 'round!

Ehe-wha? Romano and I…we're not…lovers. But I'll be sure to bring him.

Ciao

España

P.S. Portugal and I always used to fight, she still scares me slightly haha. But, I seem to vaguely remember that. I think I won.

* * *

><p><em>Dammit Antonio! You know you want Romano to be your loverrrr~ <em>


	102. London XVI

dear papi,

well at least he did ONE thing right. i hope those will work nowadays, it  
>seems like too much is going bad right now for anything to help it.<p>

makeing me the capital would take away Red's statuse as a city, with that  
>happening he would have a normal human life span. he wants that apperntly.<p>

and i'm glad you dont mind me being poetic, it tends to annoy others when a  
>child becomes that way, too somber or something i think.<p>

Is there any american music and books you like?

Love,

Savannah

* * *

><p>Savannah,<p>

America does other things right. Don't forget who pretty much ended World War I and II.

Ah, I see.

Well, poetry is an art and as such, it should be embraced. Ah well, people who think that have no sense of art.

Nope! I'm boycotting all things American right now, just to prove a point.

Mucho amor,

España


	103. Morocco II

Salam Spain,

Is Romano living with you again? I still do not believe that you can remember  
>to check your mail... well, now that it's become a habit I guess it is<br>possible... I need some help right now, actually, and you seem like the  
>perfect person to go to. You see... I want to learn how to grow tomatoes,<br>since they are very popular... right now the only thing people look towards me  
>for is mint and stray cats...<p>

Shokran jazeelan,

Hafeza Ali

* * *

><p>Hola Morocco,<p>

No, not living. He's just taking care of me since I've been so ill because of this damn economy. When one has nothing to do, menial tasks like checking the mail become daily habits very quickly. You need my help? Well all right. Aw, tomato growing is easy! Make sure that you plant them a good distance away from one another, give them plenty of sun and water, and also, a little trick that Romano and I learned on accident was if you dump nutrient-rich Miracle Grow for the little planter things into your garden, they grow exceptionally well.

Oh, that sucks. Hopefully this helped!

Ciao,

España


	104. London XVII

dear papi,

yeah but look at how badly they ended, and with how long it took him to drag  
>his butt into the wars as well.<p>

i hope everything gets better soon, but i have a feeling its just gonna get  
>worse before it gets better.<p>

My goodness but i'm tired, lately i can barely sleep, i'm too nervouse mmen  
>will device a way to alter my free will with a potion or some voodoo magic, so<br>i end up snaping awake when ever i hear foot steps come near my door.

i cant belive little italiy beat up turkey once, thats so funny to think of!

love,

savannah

* * *

><p>Savannah,<p>

Yes, well America wanted to stay neutral and I really don't blame him. I was neutral, yet I had my own home issues to deal with. The World Wars weren't really America's problem until Germany and Japan made them his problem.

It always gets worse before it gets better, dear.

Uhm, sweetie. You're way too paranoid. I don't mean to sound…mean, for lack of a better word, but you need to relax.

Yes, well Italy has his moments.

Love,

España


	105. Romano XX

Ciao Antonio,

I'm not mad! But if you keep it up then maybe I will be, so shut up!

I was already planning on doing that to burger bastard anyway.

….but that has to be the stupidest evil plan I've ever heard.

Romano

P.S. just get better already!

P.S.S. …if it wasn't important then why bring it up in the first place  
>bastard?<p>

* * *

><p>Lovi~<p>

Okay, okay! I'll shut up! Lo siento!

Aww, you're so smart :D

It is not stupid! It's just hastily planned!

Te amo~

Antonio

P.S. God dammit I'm trying! D:

P.S.S. Uhm, well, it, uh…

* * *

><p><em>Naw, Antonio's getting a wittle flustered! <em>


	106. London XVIII

dear papi,

mm true, but i wish they could have ended with far less blood shed on  
>everyone's hands. Poor Mrludwig i dont think he ever knew what went on, and i<br>dont think hitler killed himself you know?

thats true, noting can ever be solved quickly and easily can it?

Mmmm not mean, just a conceraned parent...what ever's in this drinks maken' me  
>sleepy...whats russien water papai? tastes good with orange juiiceee...<p>

love,

Savan...

* * *

><p>Savannah,<p>

I don't think that could've ever happened. No one _likes_ seeing bloodshed; sometimes it just can't be avoided. I'm sure Germany full well knew what was going on—scratch that, I know he did. Let's not talk about Hitler…all right? That's a topic that needs to be avoided to keep from offending people.

Exactly.

…VODKA? YOU HAVE VODKA? HOLY SHIT! RUSSIAN WATER IS VODKA! God dammit!

Savannah! I'm going to roll out of bed and come get you right now! Savannah? Savannah! Aw, crap!

* * *

><p><em>Bahaha! Ohmai, that was unexpected but funny! And no, I don't think that even Russia would approve of an eight year old girl drinking…though Jamaica would. <em>


	107. Philippines V

Kumusta Spain,

Barcelona called up, she said she'll be here,but she sounded kinda sad about  
>something,and pissed... what did you say to her? Ah, whatever, I'll wait for her.<br>And no,it's not wrong at all.

Wait,what? Y-You-WHAT? ugh, fine, I'll take care of Basque, since I figure you  
>don't have the energy to deal with him right now. I suppose I can make him<br>clean up the house. After he comes back from his alchohol-induced sleep of  
>course... he downed half the wine I had you know. That guy's like a Spanish<br>version of Prussia; when it comes to drinks, there's no stopping him.

And,uh, get better, alright? You don't sound like yourself. Where's the  
>happy,cheerful,oblivious guy who took me over? Where's is he? The illness<br>can't be THAT bad can it?

*long sigh* It's fine. By the way, thanks for the advice on California, it  
>helped. I think I'll wait awhile before telling her how I feel. It'll be like<br>lying to Texas if I tell her now,and who knows what he'll do to me then.

...I'm going to go lie down. I don't feel very well myself... guess MY  
>economy's starting to catch up to me too (or maybe I'm just tired from dealing<br>with a certain autonomous region)...

And,umm,l-lo siento? (is that how you say it?) whatever, sorry for all the  
>trouble.<p>

- Philippines

P.S. Magellan wants to say something...

Hola España,

Forgive me if I was being a burden, but you see,God only lets me stay here for  
>a short time,usually three days. I felt rather homesick, so I wanted to visit<br>my homeland before I have to go back in the sky. After all,you know what they  
>say, home is where the heart is.<p>

I can understand English just fine!

Filipinas (who looks like absolutely terrible...) already said this,but I hope  
>you'll get better soon. You sound... out of character. It is unnerving to see.<p>

And yes, I did. Carthage is always looking apologetic and sad... I wonder why.

Hmm... I guess I'll clean up the house before Señorita Barcelona comes!

with regards,

Ferdinand Magellan

* * *

><p>Philippines y Ferdinand Magellan (shouldn't you go back to God or whatever?)<p>

Oh noes, Barcelona must feel neglected again, I'll go give her lotsa love~! After my siesta, at least.

Yeah! Ahaha, you didn't know? He took a spear and chucked it at me, hitting me square in the forehead! Ahaha~ it hurt, y'know! Oh, uhm, gracias for that. I really don't have the energy. Right now I'm on a plane to England to go save London from a Vodka induced coma…I really shouldn't be up, though.

I don't drink that much…

I'm all right, I guess. My Boss is pissed at me about the economy, which I have no control over, mind you, America's being a dick and not doing anything about it, Romano and I are still sorta on shaky ground…sorry I'm really stressed and frustrated right now. Yes, my illness is that bad. I'm surprised I was able to make a mad dash to the airport.

That's a good idea. Take things slowwwww~.

Yeah, take it easy, I don't want anyone to feel how I'm feeling right now, so you just focus on getting better. See if you can pawn Basque off on America or someone.

Sí, muy bien, it's lo siento. And no need to apologize.

España

Magellan,

You're all right, no worries here. I can understand that you felt homesick, and it's all right, really! Home really is where the heart is, and I think I'd be lost if I could never visit the Country of Passion again.

Magellan, your English sucks, don't deny it.

Ah, gracias señor. Forgive me; I just haven't been myself lately.

Naww! Tell Papá I love him very much and miss him terribly! Also, if you can visit tell him to visit, okay?

Ciao

Antonio


	108. London XIX

dear papi,

mm truce i guess ya should avoid talken bout him...but stillsh vengance was  
>luddys in the end...but damn thosh bombs...<p>

an i thought vodka burnt more? mama must used a lotta orangey stuff in the  
>drink 'cause this stuff is yummy,,,,gonna go to sleeps now kay papi?<p>

lovez you lots,

Sa-chan

* * *

><p>S-Savannah,<p>

I'm on my way over right not! STOP, DROP AND ROLL! J-just don't do anything stupid! Abuelo España is to the rescue!

NO! Don't go to sleep! SING A SONG! DANCE! Do something OTHER than go to sleep! NO! SLEEPING! It's…it's illegal!

I love you too, now… augh, fuck it

* * *

><p><em>Oh, poor Antonio, he can't buy a break.<em>


	109. Nicaragua XIII

Hola Papi,

I found out that Panama was in my house at 5 in the morning and wrote you a  
>letter. SHE LIES! LIES! I do NOT like Canada! Even though he's aborable, cute,<br>nice even when everyone forgets him... I typed that out loud, didn't I... **.  
>Panamaaaaa, whyyyyyyy? Well, since you know who I (don't) like, how about you?<br>Is there anyone you like? Prussia came over today. He said that being sick was  
>"unawesome" and gave me wurst. He can be nice at times... wait, did we have a<br>world meeting today? SHIIIIIIIIT! Oh well, Costa Rica's going, so I'll just  
>ask him for notes. Si, Managua got sick too. I'm gonna wring the Americano's<br>neck. Mm! This wurst tastes good! Te amo Papi

Currently in denial and eating wurst,

Nicaragua (Luisa)

* * *

><p>Hi Sweetie,<p>

I haven't much time to talk right now; I'm dizzily running through the streets of London right now trying to find said personification. It's bad for eight year olds to drink!

Uh-huh, sure, of _course_ you don't like Canada.

Who I like shall always remain a secret. ;)

Tell Prussia that's obvious and oh, wurst are good. Yeah, we had a world meeting, I missed it for the third time in a row, and everyone's been sending me texts asking me where I am. Obviously, if I'm not in Geneva, I'm home, right? Have fun wringing America's neck.

I gotta run, ciao y te amo!

Papi

P.S. I'm so dizzy, oh-so dizzy, I'm dizzy and pretty and blahhhh! London's really, really big and weird!

* * *

><p>…<em>Bahahahaha! Oh, did you find an America to write in? <em>


	110. Romano XXI

Ciao Antonio,

Of course I'm smart. But it really doesn't take much considering some  
>people.<p>

It's stupid.

Romano

P.S. well spit it out already!

* * *

><p>Lovi~<p>

Eh, you're right.

Is not D:

Oh, by the way, I'm in London right now, so if you freak out because I'm not home, that's where I am. I have to save London's ass from the effects of Vodka and orange juice…God it's rainy…

Whooo, dizziness!

Te amo~

Antonio

P.S. n-no.


	111. Montana IV

Dear Spain,

First of all interesting.

Second of all, okay so her in the USA this is kinda' something that's bugging  
>us ranching states, but they're planning on banning the branding of cattle and<br>completely.

Do you think they should ban branding or keep it?

Sincerely,

Montana AKA Melora R. Jones

* * *

><p>Montana,<p>

Uhm, I don't really have an opinion, but if branding hurts the cows then no, I think it should be banned, other than that, I dunno.

Ciao

España


	112. Nicaragua XIV

Hola Papi.

I,swear! It's lies! It's the medicine being shoved down my throat.

Papi, where the hell did that come from. Wait, did London have vodka. Dammit.

Aww no fair! Wait, it's Romanito isn't it... that means the bet I had with  
>Colombia cam true. She was right! Damn, now I owe her 400 cortobas...<p>

Papi, don't strain yourself! I don't want you hurt!

Worried,

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

Uh-huh, whatever helps you sleep at night ;)

Yupp, London has Vodka, and as such, I'm on my way to go rescue her from its shackles. Dios mios…I wonder who the hell gave it to her…

W-what would make you think that? You're crazy! Muy loco I tell you! Ehehehe~…eh…

I don't matter at this point, I just needa make sure Savannah's okay. Oh! There she is.

Te amo,

Papi


	113. Nicaragua XV

Hola Papi!

Okay fine! I like Canada. Happy? It's just that these relationships I have  
>have always ended badly for everyone. I used to like America in the 1850's,<br>but then he became an ass. One of my best friends scares everyone else and is  
>not so secretly trying to invade mi Papi. And my brother is hopelessly in<br>love with me. I just don't want to get hurt again... I feel sad now...

Go save London Then I'll beat you up for straining yourself. goddammit, you're  
>gonna get hurt!<p>

Aw, don't deny it Papi. Everyone can tell~ Even Belize can tell and he  
>normally doesn't bother with you.<p>

Aw man, my relationships suck.. I'm gonna go write depressing poetry now...

Te Amo Papi

Depressed!Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

Yes, I'm happy! I know sweetheart, but you need to give love a chance!

Don't be sad! Te amo~

Sí, I'm getting her, I still wonder who gave her the vodka…

No I won't get hurt, no need to worry.

Nope.

DON'T WRITE DEPRESSING POETRY! DON'T MAKE ME COME THERE, TOO!

Te amo~

Papi


	114. Romano XXII

Ciao Antonio,

It is stupid.

….WHAT! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? Ugh, I'm coming there now to get  
>you! And don't you dare pass out or something bastard!<p>

Seriously what the hell were you thinking?

Romano

P.S. do it.

* * *

><p>Lovi,<p>

It is not, it's just not a well thought out plan.

I had to Lovi! It's part of my duties as su grandpapi! You don't need to come get me, I'm faring all right…London's just a big city and all, and it's cold and rainy…I wish I had a jacket…

I…I w-won't pass out…I promise…

Te amo~

Antonio

P.S. I refuse!

* * *

><p><em>Lovi to the rescue! First it was Antonio to the rescue, but now Lovi! Yay!<em>


	115. Nicaragua XVI

Hola Abuelo!

It's me Managua! Nicaragua is kind of...depressed right now so I'll be  
>writing. I feel much better now... I kind of woke up and hour<br>ago...hehehehe...

Oh, you found out about Nicaragua's crush on Canada? yeah, she's really  
>beating herself up about it. This is probably why everyone hates it when Mama<br>gets sick. The smallest thing can make her sad (I.E. failed relationships with  
>Americano) and she goes into depression mode. She didn't even read the letter,<br>just gave it to me... this reminds me of something...

Maybe England gave it to her?

...yes, you do love Romano.

PLEASE come over. The depression is suffocating.

Te Amo,

Managua

* * *

><p>Managua,<p>

I'm glad you feel better! Jeez people in England are rude, so much for those "Polite manners" Arthur is always going on about.

Ah, yeah, well, Luisa should act on her feelings! Es amor! I'm sure Canada wouldn't be like America…those two brothers are as different as can be. Oh my, now she's worrying me. I'll be over as soon as I get London to safety.

If England gave it to her I'm going to wring his neck until he won't wake up again…

I-I do not!

I'll be over soon.

Papi

* * *

><p><em>Now Spain's getting violent…<em>


	116. Philippines VI

Kumusta ,

Whoa,what the heck happened here? Lori-chan's living room looks like a tornado  
>ran through it. His swords that he usually tucks away are all over the place!<br>And is that Basque Country sprawled all over the couch?

Hello Mr. Spain,I'm Lorenzo's capital, Manila, aka Glorisa de Verde Roxas! My  
>brother called me over to help clean the house, so as usual I sneaked in<br>through the window and I happened to see the laptop on the table! Well,I'm  
>just gonna reply for him!~<p>

Barcelona's coming here? Awesome,it's been a while since I last saw her! And  
>uh,you should pay more attention to her. She doesn't look like it, but she<br>actually worries about things like if Madrid is more favored and stuff.

Hehe,he asked YOU for advice with California? He is SO into her if that's the  
>case!~<p>

Oh,I think Lori was trying to compare Basque to Prussia. I remember kuya (big  
>brother) telling me once that Prussia downed so much beer that he was so<br>drunk, he kissed England AND Austria full on the lips! Sigh,I wish I was there  
>to see that~<p>

... OH MY GOSH IS SAVANNAH ALL RIGHT? H-How does the capital of ENGLAND get  
>her hands on Russian VODKA? P-Please help her... Oh,it's like Jakarta and<br>Tokyo all over again!

You're not alone,the economy sucks here too,maybe even worse. I agree,stupid  
>America...<p>

Hoping you,kuya and Sava-chan is fine,

Manila

P.S. OH MY GOD IS THAT MAGELLAN? HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! WAHH I'M SORRY THAT  
>THE LORI'S PEOPLE KILLED YOU JUST DON'T HURT MEEE!<p>

España,

...

Why is this girl so afraid? I was just sweeping the floor!

Well,I said I UNDERSTOOD English just fine, not speak it. I still have to work  
>on that,lo siento.<p>

I'll remember to tell him!~

... Dios,this girl won't stop screaming!

Ciao,

Magellan

* * *

><p>Manila,<p>

Don't ask me what happened, all I know is that Basque and Philippines were getting mad at one another and yeah, a buncha other stuff happened and yeah, you have the seen that's now in front of you.

Yupp, Barcelona should be there if she left when I told her to. I pay plenty of attention to her! She knows I love her dearly! I love all my cities dearly. They all mean the world to me! I don't believe in favoritism ;)

Sí he did. It's better than him going to France for advice, I mean really.

Ouch, I seem to remember that…Ahaha, my minds a bit foggy right now, so yeah.

Yeah, Savannah should be all right, she'll just wake up with an awful hangover…stupid whoever gave her the God damned Vodka…

I'm kinda hoping it was England…I've been waiting for a good excuse to beat that guy to the next millennium…fusosososo

The economy sucks everywhere…except in China and Russia…greedy bastards.

Ciao

España

P.S. Yes, yes it is. That's why Barcelona's on her way over.

Magellan,

You're a ghost, did you expect her to extend a hand and say "hey, howzit goin'?" No, I don't believe you did.

Sí, you really do.

Gracias, Magellan.

Ciao,

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Ferdinand Magellan really cracks me up, so does Spain's reaction to him. He's all like "yeah, whatever, just go back to Heaven already," pfft. Someone's been spending too much time with Lovino. <em>


	117. Philippines VII

K-Kumusta Spain,

Uhh, this is Manila again. I just forgot to tell you be careful. I realize  
>that you're probably not feeling the best right now so just... take it easy.<br>London's rainy weather might make you even more sick if you're restless. (Plus  
>I bet Romano will just be worried to death!~ No matter what he says!)<p>

Just... h-how? How the HELL did London get vodka? If she's anything like her  
>dad,she can barely handle two shots! How will she take vodka?<p>

Really worried,

Manila

* * *

><p>Hola Manila!<p>

Sadly, I can't do that right now, I have too much to do. Ahahaha, Romano's kinda mad at me for leaving so abruptly. ..

I'm thinkin' Ingleterra gave it to her…hehehehehe…

She can't take vodka, hence my presence in England.

Looking for London,

España


	118. Nicaragua XVII

Hola Abuelo!

Well, Mama did say that,English people were rude, no matter how much  
>Inglaterra says they are polite.<p>

Si, Mama needs to act on her feelings. I think she might have found someone  
>that WON'T be an ass to her (America...was not good to her for a while until<br>she beat the shit outta him in 1939. Also, Colombia said something about America  
>raping Costa Rica, but that hasn't been confirmed). But, even though<br>physically she's healed, mentally she hasn't been able to get over it.  
>Hopefully she'll be okay.<p>

I hope, just for Inglaterra's sake that he wasn't the one who gave London the  
>vodka. If so, shit will hit the fan.<p>

Si. You love him. Admit it.

Please come soon...is it natural for an emo cloud to be hovering above a  
>person? Craaaaap.<p>

Te amo abuelo

Managua

* * *

><p>Managua,<p>

Sí, don't let that tea-sipping asshole tell you differently.

I know she does, once she's not so depressed I'll talk to her about it. We can have a cute wittle heart to heart~!

Uhm, I don't believe that America…raping…Costa Rica's true. America may be a senseless idiot, but he does actually have morals that he tends to stick to like glue. She'll be all right :) just give her some time.

Hehehe, oh it better of been England…

No, it's n-not natural for an emo cloud to be hanging over someone! Tell Nicaragua to hang on! Papi España will be there as soon as I can!

Te amo!

Abuelo España

* * *

><p><em>W-was that a glimpse of the conquistador we all know and fear? Ehehe –backs away slowly-<em>


	119. Romano XXIII

Ciao Tomato bastard,

It is stupid…BUT GOING TO LONDON WHEN YOU'RE SICK IS EVEN WORSE!

You fucking asshole! You didn't even bring a damn jacket with you? And it's cold and  
>raining?<p>

How the hell can you even promise that? I know it's only a matter of time  
>until you do! Just stay where you're at and I'll come get you.<p>

Damn.

Romano

* * *

><p>Lovi~<p>

I-I know…I just had to, I have duties I need to attend to, sick or not.

I was in too much of a hurry to think about it…it's rainy in Madrid, too. I'm sorry…

I…you're right, I know…I was stupid and acted rashly, I know, I know, yell at me later…But I can't wait for you, I have to find Savannah before she drinks herself into a stupor!

S-sorry…

Te amo~

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Aw, how committed…<em>


	120. Portugal IV

Antonio,

Before I saying anything else, are you wandering the streets of London right  
>now alone and with no jacket? The reason why I ask is because I'm with<br>Inglaterra right now. We see a guy that looks exactly like you wandering  
>around outside of the fish and chips shop we're at (by the way, curry fish and<br>chips is quite tasty).

With tons of love,

Silvia

P.S. Arthur says, "Hello tomato git."

P.S.S. I just smacked Arthur upside the head.

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Sí…I need to find London…she was given vodka with orange juice and she's only 8 years old and…ugh, everything's spinning…

O-oh…I think I see you two, I wish I could chat, but I can't…duties call, you know?

Eh, I'm glad you can enjoy English food, personally I find it bland and gross…

Love you lots,

Antonio

P.S. Tell Arthur "hola el Diablo."

P.S.S. Good. He needs it.


	121. Rome XI

Dear Signore Spagna,

Ci! She's so funny when she's hyper, but it gets annoying after a while. Not  
>like she's not annoying anyways, but she's my sister, so I love her!<p>

Yup! Tell me how it goes, please? I love when things turn out alright. It's  
>like waking up from a really bad nightmare to a great day!<p>

Ciao!

Arianna

* * *

><p><em>(Sometimes we need notes, but it depends on who! Next time she does, I will!<br>Haha!)_

* * *

><p>Rome,<p>

Ahaha, yeah, that sounds a lot like Ita-Chan, but I could never get annoyed with little North Italy! Sí mi hermana annoys me too, but I love her all the same. At least you and your sister were never bitter enemies out to destroy one another, ¿No?

Sí I'll let you know!

Ciao

España

* * *

><p><em>Aha, we always need notes! And good! haha<em>


	122. Nicaragua XVIII

Hola Abuelo!

Okay, I'll keep that in mind.

Oh! heart to hearts! It's not gonna be like America's stupid talk shows,  
>right?<p>

Meh, Colombia lies sometimes. I'm just a spectator.

...Eh, Abuelo... Did you just go conquistador?

Oh, so emo clouds aren't natural. Okay...Then maybe I should keep her away  
>from the Spanish soap operas...si? They're kind of depressing...<p>

Okay, We'll be waiting.

Te Amo Abuelo~

Managua

* * *

><p>Managua,<p>

Good :)

American talk shows are just dumb. They always go like this:

Depressed lady: MY HUSBAND LEFT ME!

Dr. Dumbass: I see, do you know why?

Depressed Lady: I got pregnant and I don't know who the father is!

Audience: LE GASP!

Dr. Dumbass: I see…DNA TEST!

-insert dramatic music here—

Father: is it mine?

Dr. Dumbass: NO! It's that sadly stereotypical black guy over there!

Lady: OH NO!  
>Father: -in random Italian accent resembling Romano—I HATE-A YOU SO MUCH!<p>

The end.

…That was really random. Ah being a spectator is no fun. Join the fray!

…uhm, no. You didn't hear …er read…that…

Yeah, Spanish soap operas are depressing. American ones are just cheesy and repetitive.

Hope to see you within the next few hours,

Abuelo España

* * *

><p><em>If I get Antonio sued by Dr. Phil, I apologize…<em>


	123. Portugal V

Irmãozinho,

DO ENJOY MAKING IRMÃ WORRY ABOUT YOU! Hold on, I'll be out in a moment to  
>help you. There's no way, I'm letting you wander the streets of London alone.<p>

I've just grown used English food over the years.

See you shortly,

Silvia

* * *

><p>H-hermana,<p>

N-no, lo siento. Okay. I'll hang on, help is sorta needed anyway. Ugh, hermana…I'm so sleepy…and everything is blurring together…I shouldn't have done this…but…but I had to, right? G-gracias hermana, te amo mucho…

I-it's still gross…

Sí…

Antonio

P.S. I wanna strangle something…do you mind if I use Ingleterra?

* * *

><p><em>-munching on Hawaiian pizza- yo!<em>


	124. Nicaragua XIX

Hola Abuelo!

Okay, so I have a checklist of things to keep Nicaragua away from. I just sent  
>her to bed. *sigh* it's a sad day for me. I'm the one acting like a parent.<p>

Si, that is so true~ hahaha! Romano like accent? Well, I guess it would sound  
>like that.<p>

...yes, I did read that...It's okay. I've already talked with the Native  
>Americans in Nicaragua...I still love you Abuelo~<p>

Si, Americano's ones are really cheesy. One has been going on for about 20  
>years. At least in Spanish soap operas it only goes on for a few months, then<br>ends.

Okay Papi~

Te Amo,

Managua

* * *

><p>Managua,<p>

Very good, at least Luisa has you to look after her, ¿no?

Hey, I quoted Romano, so I had to throw that in there, Ahaha. It was funny, anyway. Could you see Romano on a stupid American talk-show? That would be golden!

Okay, good…te amo tambien.

Sí, they really are…20 YEARS? D: That's insane! Don't people get tired of it?

Ciao,

Te amo

Abuelo España


	125. Dracoland III

Dear Spain,

I knew that you were sick through. I'm on my way there now. I'll make you some  
>soup, ok? *blush* Can you tell Romano to open the door for me? Yesterday, my<br>boss said that she is passing a new law that a states that my people can send  
>you loads of money. And most of my people are traveling to Spain at this time<br>of year. Maybe that can boost your economy a little bit. I really hate to see  
>you sick like this! D,:<p>

With love,

The co honor of Dracoland (Akira K. Moto)

P.s: I made you a teddy bear. Get well soon~

* * *

><p>Dear Dracoland,<p>

Oh, okay. I'm not at home right now, but Francis can let you in. Please be careful around him. I wouldn't want him molesting you or something creepy like that. I'm not sure where Romano is right now so…he might be on his way to London, from the sound of things.

A-are you serious? No, no, please, I don't want to be indebted to anymore nations! I already owe enough money as it is…I can't accept it, I'm sorry. But thank you.

Yes, I'm looking forward to tourist season this year. Hopefully it'll drag in enough money to help me get over this damned sickness. Oh, uhm, thank you. Your concern is greatly appreciated!

Con Amor,

España

P.S. Gracias :)

* * *

><p><em>Am I sensing a crush on Antonio, Dracoland? Ohonhonhon…love triangle, and poor Antonio's caught in the middle of it all. THE PLOT THICKENS! (Though there wasn't much of one to begin with…)<em>


	126. Nicaragua XX

It's Nicaragua

ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO! WHY ARE YOU IN THE RAIN WITHOUT A DAMN JACKET! FOR  
>THE LOVE OF GOD! IF YOU'RE GOING TO RESCUE A LITTLE GIRL FROM ALCOHOL THE<br>LEAST YOU COULD DO IS BRING SOMEONE AND A GODDAMN JACKET! i just got a call  
>from Tia Silvia about this! YOU ARE GOING TO DAMN REST. I will get Costa Rica<br>to find London! but stay with Tia. you are NOT going to get sicker-

Hola, It's Managua. Depression ,worry and sickness do not go together. Mama  
>just passed out from all the yelling. But at least you got her temporarily out<br>of the depression, so I thank you. I'll go call Costa Rica and have him get  
>London. He knows where she is.<p>

Ay Dios Mios.

Managua

* * *

><p>L-Luisa,<p>

Hehehe, h-hola, chica bonita…¿C-como estas? Uhm, well, you see, it's a long story…but, in a nutshell, Savannah (London) got really drunk off of vodka and being Grandpapi España (which I don't understand, but whatever) I have to go and get her and make sure she's all right. And since I was in such a rush, I sorta kinda forgot the jacket to my uniform…and I'm still wearing slippers…they're kinda soaked now…

I'll rest after I check on you all…really, I will…

H-hola, again, Managua,

Sí, take good care of my darling, por favor. I don't want her getting more ill…

Ahaha, that's one accomplishment for the day, it seems. Oh he does? Why didn't I call him first then? I'm in London already so just have him tell me where the hell she is.

Te amo~

Papi

* * *

><p>…<em>Antonio, stop being so God damn selfless…<em>


	127. Romano XXIV

Ciao Tomato bastard,

….I'm not even going to say anything about that.

Then you're pretty damn lucky that you haven't gotten even more sick.

OF COURSE I'M RIGHT! JUST TELL HER TO SUCK IT UP AND DEAL WITH WHATEVER IT  
>IS!<p>

Romano

* * *

><p>Lovi~<p>

Oh…you went back to calling me t-tomato bastard…why? O-okay, then don't say anything about it…

Yeah, I know I'm lucky…but no one ever said my luck was going to last…

I can't just do that, Lovi! Are you insane? She's eight years old! _Eight! _Ocho! _Otto!_ As you Italians would say!

Non posso lasciarla Romano. Se fosse tuo fratello, che hai appena lasciato?

There, I yelled at you in Italian, not Spanish. Happy?

Antonio

P.S. Weren't you coming to London?

* * *

><p><em>Translation: "I can't just leave her Romano. If it were your brother, would you just leave him?"<em>

_I'm sorry for the Italian! –gets shot—sorry _


	128. Portugal VI

Irmão,

Just promise me you won't pull a stunt like this again. Antonio, I know you  
>were just trying to be helpful; but, sometimes you need to put yourself before<br>others. Especially if it has to do with your own health. Don't worry, irmã is  
>here now. I promise you'll be okay.<p>

Ha ha... Just be lucky you didn't get severe food poisoning like I did the  
>first time I tried it (Meu Deus, I never knew it could be every color of the<br>rainbow).

With an abundance of love,

Silvia

P.S. Fine, you can strangle him. Just please keep him alive; he's still one of  
>my closest friends.<p>

P.S.S. I'm so going to make hot homemade soup for you when this is all over.

* * *

><p>Hermana,<p>

Eu prometo. Sinto muito, minha irmã. I know, I know, I get yelled at every day for being too selfless…personally, I think I'm a fairly selfish person, but whatever floats the other person's boat. I hope I didn't butcher your beautiful Portuguese too much…I just recently got the hang of it.

S-Sí, gracias, hermana. Probablemente estaría perdido sin ti. Te amo, mi hermana.

Haha, I'm sure. I've gotten food poisoning from Alfred's "version" of paella before. I wouldn't of eaten it, but he gave me these puppy dog eyes that were almost irresistible…so out of guilt…yeah you get it.

Much love to you,

Antonio

P.S. Oh good. I promise I'll try and keep him…semi-alive, for your sake.

P.S.S. Oh, gracias. I love your soup :)

* * *

><p><em>Okay, for the Portuguese, and correct me if I'm wrong.<em>

"_I promise. I'm sorry, sister."_

_And for the Spanish (which I'm confident about)_

"_I'd probably be lost without you." _

_I LOVE THEIR RELATIONSHIP! :D _


	129. Nicaragua XXI

Ay! lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento! I  
>d-didn't m-mean to y-yell at you Papi. I-I'm just really w-worried about you.<br>I don't want you getting m-more sick. Por favor no me odien. I-I'm gonna g-go  
>to bed now...<p>

Ah, hola Abuelo

It's Managua...Ah si... umm... I think the depression came back. Nicaragua's  
>really sorry for yelling at you, but I think you got the message... Please get<br>here. I just called Costa Rica. He should be calling you any minute... You  
>have your phone, right? because Costa Rica was also going to send a map. Ay,<br>I'm going to go call Guatemala. She's kind of the mother of everyone, I guess.  
>Well, that might stem from the fact that she's the oldest (She's 23). Okay,<br>tell me when you get that call.

Te Amo Abuelo

Managua

* * *

><p>Aw, Luisa,<p>

Sweetheart, no need to apologize, I was acting stupid when I rushed out of mi casa as quickly as I did. I didn't think, you had all reasons in the world to be mad at me. I know you're worried, and you don't have to be. I appreciate your concern, amor, now, go and get some much needed rest, mi pequeña, you'll feel better soon enough.

Managua,

Sí, I can see that. I know she is, but she doesn't need to be. I acted stupidly and as such I'll face the consequences. I'll be there shortly I just need to get to Savannah and give her to…Arthur…or someone. If I could take care of her myself I would.

Dios mios, what a mess this whole thing is.

I have my phone. I'm talking with Costa Rica now, he says hola. Yeah, call Guatemala, have her take care of you all until I get there.

Mucho amor,

Papi


	130. Romano XXV

Ciao Tomato bastard,

You're acting like one right now.

She's an eight year old? THEN WHY THE HELL IS SHE DRINKING? Jeez, I thought  
>she was twenty or something.<p>

Not really. Next time you could I don't know WARN tell me before you go off  
>and do something stupid like that!<p>

Romano

P.S. I'm already IN London, ass. Now where are you at?

* * *

><p>Lovi~<p>

Oh. Lo siento, then. Ahahaha.

Yes she's eight years old! I don't know why the hell she's drinking! Maybe that English tea-sipper gave it to her, if so…hehehehe, oh there'll be hell to pay. Hehehe.

Well at least I took the time and effort to _learn_ Italian. Fine, fine. I will.

Antonio

P.S. Oh. I'm with my sister, we're…I dunno where the hell we are. I'm sorta disoriented right now…Ahahaha.

* * *

><p><em>I wish Fanfiction would stop censoring flippin' reviews…dumbasses… Oh no! It's El conquistador again! RUN ROMANO! RUN! <em>


	131. Nicaragua XXII

Hola Padre.

It's Guatemala. *sigh* Nicaragua sure is depressed right now. *pushes glasses  
>up face* Poor Managua is all tuckered out. So is Nicaragua. Ay, mi hermanita<br>was muttering "please don't hate me" in Spanish when I got here. Ay dios mios.  
>They're alseep at least. And I normally don't talk like this, but when you see<br>England can you tell him that Guatemala says to "go fuck yourself"? I'm just  
>upset at him right now. Oh, London probably did get it from England. So, I<br>guess you have everyone's (except Belize's) permission to beat England to a  
>pulp. Seriously, who gives an 8 year old Vodka? I'm going to go make some<br>gallo pinto. You know how much Nicaragua loves her gallo pinto. It will make  
>her happy.<p>

Mucho Amor Padre,

Guatemala (Rita Hernandez)

* * *

><p>Guatemala,<p>

I know your hermana is depressed right now…I was hoping she'd be out of her funk, but whatever. As soon as your Tia and I get Savannah situated I'll be over to check on things there. Make sure they get plenty of rest please…I don't want them getting more sick. Guatemala, you're God sent I hope you know. I feel awful, I'm their Papi yet I can't do anything…damn. Tell Nicaragua when she wakes up that I don't hate her…she knows I don't but still.

Of course I'll leave England with your hate message. I'll tell him before I maim him into the next left…both for giving Savannah vodka and my beautiful Armada…Revenge is sweet, ¿No?

Yum, I love your gallo pinto. Save enough for me, por favor!

Te amo, mucho amor,

Papi

* * *

><p><em>Conquistador Spain's making more frequent appearances…this worries me. <em>


	132. Romano XXVI

Ciao Tomato bastard,

…please tell me that you're not acting like how I think you're acting!

Your language sucks. And you better tell me!

Romano

P.S. gee, thanks for the help.

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

I don't know what you mean…hehe.

My language does not suck! I tried, you didn't. Fineeee, I will. I said I would, didn't I? Goodness, making me repeat myself…

Antonio

P.S. Well excuse me for not knowing where the hell we are!


	133. Nicaragua XXIII

Hola Padre,

Okay, I'll take care of them.

Oh,don't worry about it Padre. It can't be helped. Don't blame it on yourself.  
>You're like, an ocean away. We understand.<p>

Aww, I'm just trying to help mi hermanita y mi sombrino. They're family.

...is that the conquistador coming back out, Padre?

Ay, you think Nicaragua may have bipolar disorder? Her history would cause it  
>to make sense.<p>

Aww. I might be good at making it, but Nicaragua makes gallo pinto the best.  
>After all, it is her national dish. Of course I'll save you some!<p>

Te Amo Padre,

Guatemala

* * *

><p>Guatemala,<p>

Thank you dear. It's much appreciated. Sí, family comes first, always has, always will, at least in my book.

I don't know what you mean…hehe.

I've always been curious about that. I don't want to approach her about it though…

Sí, Nicaragua's gallo pinto is to die for, literally…muchas gracias!

Te amo

Papi


	134. Portugal VII

Antonio,

You selfish? Irmãozinho, você não é egoísta. Don't worry, you didn't  
>butcher my language at all. I was never aware you could speak Portuguese.<p>

Obrigada irmão. Me alegro de que eres mi hermano. Hopefully, I didn't botch  
>that previous sentence.<p>

Alfred has his version of paella? I'm afraid to even ask what it is.

Silvia

P.S. Please stop bashing Arthur's head into the brick wall. If you keep that  
>up, it will kill him.<p>

P.S.S. I promise there will be tomatoes in the soup.

* * *

><p><em>(Translation Notes:<em>

_Irmãozinho, você não é egoísta - Little brother, you are not selfish_

_Me alegro de que eres mi hermano- I am glad you're my brother_

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Ahaha, you're too kind, really, you are. Sí…you started to teach me when I was a child. I just perfected it. And I wasn't aware of your talent with Spanish. No worries, you didn't botch it all.

Yeah, Alfred's paella is awful…he puts too much weirdness in it, you can't even taste the saffron! It's almost offending, really.

Te amo

Antonio

P.S. Sorry. I need the stress relief.

P.S.S. Oh, bien. That sounds really nice right about now, I'm getting woozy.

* * *

><p><em>This relationship is just beautiful…<em>


	135. Philippines VIII

Spain,

I'm on my way to England to see London,sorry,I'm such a worrywart. (Lorenzo's  
>going to let me have it when he wakes up and reads the note I left behind! But<br>it's worth it!)I can't let a fellow capital get possibly seriously hurt! Did  
>you find her yet?<p>

I think Moscow probably did it or something, like she accidentally handed her  
>some vodka when she ment to give her just orange juice or something? I'm<br>pretty sure England wouldn't give her vodka, let alone own some. You're just  
>making an excuse to beat him up, aren't you? :P<p>

Kuya Philippines told me something about you wanting to speak to America,and  
>luckily I ran into him on the way there! Apparently he was on his way to visit<br>Arthur. He's here with me right now! (And he's kinda depressed about the  
>letter Lori sent him,lol xD)<p>

- Manila

* * *

><p>Manila,<p>

All right. I understand. No need to apologize for worrying. Everyone's entitled. What sort of note did you leave? Haha. I'm sure it's worth it. You can't live every day regretting the things you do.

I found her. My sister and I are taking her some place safe right now, she'll be all right…just really hung over tomorrow morning.

Oh…America, really? Hehehe. Do I have some words for him…that bastard.

Ciao

España


	136. America I

Hey Spain!

Look man,I know you're upset about the economy and everything but as the  
>hero,I'm trying to fix it! Really! It's just that,well,I don't have much<br>control over it,just like you! These things take time,so get off my back about  
>it.<p>

And why the hell is your former colony so mean? His capital's nice! D:

I seriously doubt Arthur did that. He only intoxicates his kids if he's drunk  
>himself! xD And he's been sober for a while now.<p>

Dude, just seriously,calm down.

the hero,

Alfred F. Jones

* * *

><p>Alfred,<p>

Hell yes I'm upset about the damn economy! You really fucked up this time, you burger loving asshole! Talk to those bastards on Wall Street, do something other than sit on your lazy ass! I'm getting a little fed up with being sick.

No. I will not "get off your back" about it until it's fucking fixed! Do you understand me?

All my former colonies just sorta hate you, plus supposedly, you forgot about the Philippines. How could you forget about a former colony, you idiot?

Arthur puede ir morir por lo que me importa. Todavía guardo rencor muy desagradable en su contra por la destrucción de mi Armada, ahora, arreglar mi economía de mierda, que culo gordo!

You should be able to understand Spanish, and if you can't, you're dumber than I originally thought..

Dios mios…

I hate you so much right now,

Antonio

P.S. FIX IT!

* * *

><p><em>And so, Antonio was finally able to go off on America.<em>

_Translation: "Arthur can go die for all I care. I still hold a very nasty grudge against him for the destruction of my Armada, now, fix my fucking economy, you fat ass!"_


	137. Nicaragua XXIV

Hola Padre,

I'll try my best. Poor Nicaragua and Managua are still sleeping. I just  
>finished the gallo pinto, so I'll just wait for it to cool off.<p>

Ay Padre, you confuse me sometimes...

Nicaragua sometimes does wonder if anything's wrong with her. She just isn't  
>ready to find out if it's the truth yet. She'll find out when she's ready.<p>

Si, Nicaragua's gallo pinto is to die for. I learned how to make it from her.

Te Amo Padre

Guatemala

* * *

><p>Guatemala,<p>

Sí, I know you will. You've always poured your heart and soul into everything you do and I truly admire that about you, my dear. Oh yummy. I wish I were there…

I confuse myself too.

Let her mentally prepare herself for what she may hear. When she wants to know she'll go, which is good.

That's why yours is so good. ;)

Te amo

Papi


	138. Romano XXVII

Ciao Antonio,

You were talking about how there would be hell to pay if it was brow bastard  
>who gave her the alcohol and chuckling evilly too.<p>

Yes it does.

Romano

P.S. Don't you have a camera phone asshole? Send me a picture of where you're  
>at and I'll ask for directions to get there!<p>

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Oh…yeah…that's right. Ahahaha~ everything's really jumbled now, ahahaha~

It does?

Te amo~

Antonio

P.S. I do…I dunno where it is though…hahaha~


	139. Italy I

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

I hope you're doing well! And that fratello's not being too mean to you!

Please write back soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. guess what Big Brother Spain! Big Brother France just gave me a new copy  
>of the game Risk! Do you want to play it?<p>

* * *

><p>Ita-Chan!<p>

I'm doing…okay. I've been better. No, no your brother isn't being too mean. Ahahaha~

Mucho amor!

Antonio

P.S. No. I refuse. We are _not _playing Risk Italy! Now, I'm going to get that game from you and burn it. Do you understand me? Do not play Risk with anyone!

* * *

><p><em>NOOOO! Dogsrule, why? WHYYY? Now I'm really going to have to bring out Conquistador Antonio. <em>


	140. Romano XXVIII

Ciao Antonio,

Ugh…guess I can't expect better from you.

Yes….CHE? YOU LOST THE FUCKING PHONE NOW? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?  
>Wait…then how the hell are you texting me right now?<p>

Romano

P.S. Did you get any text from Feliciano at all? I just got one from him that  
>I really don't like.<p>

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Oh! I forgot I was texting you! Whoops! Hahaha~ guess it's been in my hand the entire time! Ahaha, Silvia's glaring at me…

But rain plus touch-screen phones don't mix very well…my phone's acting all funny like~.

Antonio

P.S. Yes I did. He wants to play…Risk…please go stop him.

* * *

><p><em>And so it begins –shudders— <em>


	141. Nicaragua XXV

Hola Padre,

Aw, gracias. I feel really bad for hermanita. I don't want anything bad to  
>happen to her, but I can't protect her forever. But, I can at least make her<br>feel better.

Managua just woke up. He's a little drowsy. Aww, Peulcha is curling up next to  
>Nicaragua. I attached the picture to the letter.<p>

Well, I might as well make some paella too.

Te amo Padre,

Guatemala

* * *

><p>Guatemala,<p>

De nada. I feel bad for her too, but as you said, we can't protect her forever. I learned that the hard way, especially when I lost so much in the Spanish-American War. You can always make her feel better, just keep that in mind whenever you feel bad about something.

Aw, give him a big hug from me. That's adorable. I'm going to frame it and put it on my bedside table next to the picture of Lovi and Ita-Chan that I have.

Yumm, you know how to please.

Te amo tambien

Papi


	142. Italy II

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

That's not good! I hope you get well soon! That's great that fratello  
>isn't being too mean! I've been trying to get him to hang out with Ludwig<br>but he always yells at me when I suggest it to him!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Why not? Ludwig already said that he would play it with me! Don't burn  
>it Big Brother Spain!<p>

* * *

><p>Ciao Ita-Chan!<p>

Ah, gracias. If Alfred would be more responsible I wouldn't be in this mess. Ahahaha~. Sadly, Ita-Chan, I don't think you're going to get Romano and Ludwig to hang out…they don't necessarily get along. So, perhaps it would be better if you didn't…we don't want Lovi getting mad, now do we?

Ciao!

Antonio

P.S. Because. I said so. That's why, and that's reason enough. Ludwig will _not_ be playing with you, I'll make sure of that. Oh, I'm going to burn it, Ita-Chan, I'm sorry.


	143. Portugal VIII

Antonio,

Really? I always thought you hated it when I tried to teach you. Eu me sinto  
>tão feliz em ouvir isso. I have many secret talents, irmão.<p>

...Is he aware of how expensive saffron is?

Eu te amo,

Silvia

P.S. I guess that's understandable.

P.S.S. I think it's time for us to find a place for you to sit down. I don't  
>want you to pass out.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(Translation Notes:<em>

_Eu me sinto tão feliz em ouvir isso. - I feel so happy to hear that._

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

I was rebellious, so I lied. We didn't have the best of relationships back then, hermana. I'm glad that I can make you happy, though. Haha~. Apparently you do, hermana, as do I, and as such, they'll remain secrets, ahaha~.

I'm not sure he is, but he's never paid much attention to money, obviously.

P.S. Sí, and Ingleterra is the perfect stress relief :)

P.S.S. Sí…it's getting hard to concentrate… I'm such an idiot…

* * *

><p><em>Portugal is such a loving older sister :) <em>


	144. Romano XXIX

Ciao Antonio,

…I'm not even going to bother commenting about that.

I still don't know why you had to get a damn touch-screen phone anyway.  
>You're just going to end up breaking it like the last one. And I'm NOT<br>buying another one for you.

Romano

P.S. wait…Risk? HOW THE HELL DID HE GET HIS HANDS ON ANOTHER ONE?

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Sí, I wouldn't bother either.

Because they're fun to play with! That's why! Anyway, you broke the last one, remember, that's why you bought me the replacement. If I break this one I'll buy its predecessor myself, no worries there. I'm not so broke that I can't afford a new phone.

Antonio

P.S. S-Sí, Risk. France gave it to him, that idiot. I texted Francis a hate message and he just sent me back a smiley…I think the Frog wants the world to be torn asunder…


	145. Nicaragua XXVI

Hola Mama!

Panamanita's back ~ I wanted to visit Guatemala, and Nicaragua, and Managua!  
>Guatemala's making Paella!<p>

Oh, I heard you ran into America. You weren't TOO mean, right? I know that you  
>hate him right now, but please don't bash his head in, that's what England's<br>for!

...This is Belize... please stop bashing Papi's head in... bash Americano  
>please...<p>

Noooooo! Don't listen to him!

Ay, I can't go in the kitchen for cincos minutos without Belize and Panama  
>squabbling over who you can beat up. Lo siento Padre, but I had to knock them<br>both out with a rolling pin. If they had woken up Nicaragua then all of us  
>would be in hell. I put Belize and Panama in the guest room, so at least I<br>didn't leave them on the floor. You talked to Americano? Please tell me you  
>yelled at him... my economy has been suffering too, but it's been more like<br>allergies.

Te amo Padre

Guatemala

* * *

><p>Panamita~<p>

Hola, I know Guatemala's making paella, I bet it smells delicious. I wish I were there, but I'm still with my sister in London.

I don't think I was that mean, I just threatened him a little, nothing more. There's nothing wrong with a threat here and there, right? Ahaha, yeah, I already had a little hay-day, slamming England's head into a wall…Silvia said I was a bit too brutal…ahaha~ look what stress does to you!

If I find America again, I will, Belize, trust me.

Wow, Guatemala, I didn't expect that from you, but whatever works I suppose. Ahaha~ thank you for not leaving them on the floor, that would be a little cold-hearted of you. Yes I talked to America. I yelled at him all right, but he doesn't seem to understand the severity of the whole situation…I'm a little unsure how to approach it with him, but I tried. I hope you get better.

Te amo tambien

Papi

* * *

><p><em>Rolling pins are very useful things.<em>


	146. Italy III

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Maybe you could ask him to be more responsible! But that's why they need to!  
>If they did it once I'm sure they'll become friends! And Ludwig already<br>said that he was willing to!

But Ludwig already said that he's going to play it with me! He's getting  
>it set up now!<p>

Please don't burn it!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Ciao, Ita-Chan!<p>

I've tried with that idiot, but to no avail…he's so thick-headed. I suppose you're right, but there would need to be chaperones, aka me and you. Ludwig's far too nice for his own good.

Ludwig can deal. You cannot play Risk. Tell the flippin' German I said to put it away, now, and burn it. If you don't you can't have pasta for a month.

It's going to be burned.

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Getting desperate, Antonio?<em>


	147. Romano XXX

Ciao Antonio,

You sound like a little kid when you say that. Act your age will you?

But…THAT FUCKING MORON! WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING SENDING FELICIANO THAT  
>GAME? He had better be helping us stop him. I guess I can try to talk to the<br>potato bastard too. I hate his guts but we might need him...

Romano

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Pfft, nothing wrong with being a kid at heart.

I know, I know. I don't think France fully understood what he was getting us all into. We need to find a way to get that damn game away from him. I called Ludwig and told him not to allow Feliciano to play, but I'm not sure how much good that will do us right now.

I'll call France to make sure he helps us keep this under control.

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>RISK! D: AHHH! Oh, and Romano'soff limits to minors. See the 3 X's in the chapter title? xD Sorry. It was there. <em>


	148. Nicaragua XXVII

Hola Abuelo *yawn*,

I've been a bit drowsy, so I kept on falling asleep~ but now I'm finally  
>awake! Eh, why are Tia Panama y Tio Belize in the guest bedroom?<p>

Ooh! Guatemala's making Paella! Her Paella is awesome (hehe, I spend too much  
>time with Prussia) but not as good as yours. Guatemala's is a close second,<br>though. I'm glad it's not Tio Belize who's cooking. Sadly, he got his cooking  
>skill and sense of taste (or lack thereof) from Inglaterra. He burned my gallo<br>pinto once *tear* Mama is still asleep, but I'm glad she's resting! She needs  
>it. I heard you talked, or more yelled at Americano. Gracias, muchas gracias.<br>And you bashed Inglaterra's head into a wall! Well, it's good for stress  
>relief I guess.<p>

I'm gonna go feed pelucha now. She looks hungry.

Te Amo Abuelo~

Managua

* * *

><p>Managua,<p>

Hola, did you sleep well? Uhm, you may want to ask Guatemala that question…ahaha~

Yes, Guatemala's making paella, I'm sure it'll be delicious, too! You know Guatemala learned to make paella from me. Haha~. Yeah, Belize's cooking has always been…eh, lacking. If he did gain his awful skills from England, I'll have more of a reason to hate that damn tea-sipper.

Let tu mamá rest. No bugging her, you hear?

I did talk to America. It was sorta useless though, I didn't get anything accomplished. Damn bastard…. Ah, de nada, dunno why you're thanking me though.

That's all Ingleterra's good for.

Sí, no neglecting Pelucha!

Te amo tambien

Abuelo España

* * *

><p><em>Gah that took me forever to write, dunno why<em>


	149. Italy IV

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

OK! We can do that! It'll be fun for us to all be together!

VEE~! Don't take away the pasta! I only want to play one game with him!

Why are you being so mean right now?

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Ciao, Ita-Chan!<p>

Sí! It would! Ahaha, I should make some paella for that happy occasion, ¿no?

If you want your pasta, then don't play Risk. Got it? One game could mean the end of us all, so NO. NADA!

I have to be mean to protect you and the rest of the world, so lo siento, Ita-Chan

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Maybe Conquistador Antonio will make a comeback… <em>


	150. Romano XXXI

Ciao Antonio,

…keep telling yourself that.

But UGH! That French bastard! First he has to go around trying to molest  
>everything that moves and now he goes and give Feliciano Risk!...I know that<br>you hate brow bastard but can we ask him to curse him when this is over?

Well, we better check to make sure he doesn't have more copies hidden  
>either. You remember that from last time right? He had about 20 stashed away<br>to make sure we didn't get them all.

Gee isn't this a perfect way to spend the weekend. Trying to track down your  
>little brother so he doesn't try to take over the world…I'm still going<br>to make sure that French bastard gets it.

Romano

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

I will.

I know, Lovi, I know! France isn't the brightest crayon in the box; we've all come to terms with this. But, we'll sort this out, don't worry. If you want, _you_ can ask the English bastard to put a curse on France. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to comply.

Sí, but I'm still with mi hermana, so can I leave that to you? Ugh, finding all twenty of those copies of Risk was back-breaking! They were hidden in the most obscene places, too! Hopefully there isn't a random assortment of copies of the stupid game anywhere.

Yeah, perfect weekend. Plus, to top it all off, I'm not getting any better. We'll find Feliciano, don't worry. Nor will we allow him to d-dominate the w-world. That's just a scary thought… . You can beat France up all you want. I won't stop you.

Te amo, Lovi~

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>And so, the two heroes embark on their mission to save the world from the horrors of a Risk-influence Feliciano Vargas… <em>


	151. London XX

dear papi toni,

I'm sorry you had to come find me papi, i hope you dont have any worse effects  
>from cuddleing with me!<p>

it was nice to have someone to curl up with, i may just decide to travel the  
>world to meet other nations, it may be fun!<p>

love,

Savannah

* * *

><p>Savannah,<p>

Eh, it's fine. I'll live…

Sí, traveling opens one's mind to new things…as well as meeting new people. You can't seclude yourself or you'll be ignorant to the ways of the world.

Amor,

Papi España

* * *

><p><em>And so the arc of trying to find the drunk London ends…Now Antonio can focus all his much needed attention on finding Italy and destroying all copies of Risk…<em>


	152. London XXI

dear papi,

Your total right now all i need to do is decide WHERE to travel to, what to  
>see and what to eat when i get there.<p>

any ideas papi?

love,

Savannah

* * *

><p>Savannah,<p>

Sí, I suggest not going to France. Belize may be a good place to start…

Buena suerte

Papi


	153. London XXII

dear papi,

hmm i may think on that one, i might go to italy first and see the sistine  
>chaple, and even if francis is a pervert, he still has good food and good art<br>work

love,

Savannah

* * *

><p>Savannah,<p>

All right, have fun :), be careful and don't drink any alcohol.

Te amo

Papi


	154. Nicaragua XXVIII

Hola Papi!

It's Nicaragua! I just woke up, had some paella y gallo pinto, and I feel much  
>better now... then I found out that France gave Italia Risk...THE IDIOTA! WHY<br>THE HELL DOES HE WANT ITALIA TO RULE THE WORLD! Good news, I'm not depressed  
>anymore. Bad news, now I'm going Italia hunting. And France hunting. This time<br>the Wine bastard IS going to die. Papi, take cover.

Te amo~

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Hola Luisa,<p>

I'm glad you feel better! It pains me to see my beautiful children and grandchildren not feeling well…yeah, France most certainly did give Italy Risk. It's astounding; I thought we warned that idiot to never do such a thing! But whatever, Romano and I are taking care of the situation.

I'm glad you're not depressed! You being depressed makes me depressed and so on! Yes, please do go France hunting. Romano and I have the Italy hunting covered.

I see no need for me to take cover, ehehehe.

Te amo tambien~

Papi


	155. London XXIII

dear papi,

Hmm i think i may vist you first, this way i can check on my cute papi and my  
>brother lovi!<p>

you two make such an ADOREABLE couple, he couldnt take his eyes off you!

love,

Savannah

* * *

><p>Savannah,<p>

That's fine. But, right now I have other duties to attend to (aka finding Italy…)

…we're not a couple.

A-amor,

Papi


	156. Nicaragua XXIX

Hola Papi!

Don't worry about the France hunting. Not only do I have a rape alarm, I also  
>have trackers and secret resources. Hehehe, France may just die tonight...<p>

I love Italia, I really do. I just don't want the world to be taken over by  
>him.<p>

Si, I don't like being depressed, but I'm good now~ Gracias for being such a  
>good Papi!<p>

Eh, you might want to take cover. I'm going bomb crazy when I find him...

Te amo Papi~

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

W-wow…that's…intense, to say the least.

Sí, as do I…I don't think anyone wants to be taken over by Italy, that would just be plain weird.

Sí, I'm sure no one likes being depressed, but I'm happy you're all right now. De nada, I was just doing what was needed of me. I'm sorry I couldn't have been there for you more, though.

Nope…

Te amo tambien

Papi

* * *

><p><em>And France signs his death wish…<em>


	157. Philippines IX

Kumusta España!

Thank you and you sister for taking care of London! :) I visited her, she was  
>fine, but definitely hung over I'll tell you that,lol. xD She would have threw<br>up on me if I hadn't handed her a bucket.

That reply you sent America was totally AWESOME! He's off sulking now~ He so  
>deserved that! :D<p>

I'm still here in London,and it looks like the sky's clearing up! I'm too lazy  
>to go back to Philippines now,but kuya will get mad at me if he finds out I'm<br>not there. (He hasn't called or texted me a furious rant yet so there's a sign  
>he's still asleep.) I wanted to try fish and chips,which,so far,seems to be te<br>only food of England's that actually tastes GOOD.

I hear the EU meeting is going to take place today,and it's in England! So  
>what should I do,sneak in the meeting and finally see how nations do stuff,or<br>go back home?

see you later,

Manila

* * *

><p>Manila,<p>

You're welcome…I didn't mind it whatsoever. Ahaha~ ewww, that's gross. But good thing for the bucket, then! Ahahaha~

Good. But, instead of sulking he should be fixing my damn economy! You should tell him I said that, too.

EH? It's not raining in London for once? That's…incredible. Why couldn't it have been clear and sunny and warm when I was there...? Stupid weather. Fish and chips are gross too, in my opinion. I avoid English food like the plague, and there's more than one reason for it.

Oh crap. The EU meeting…uhm…yeah, go sneak in for me and tell them you're the representative of Spain…see if they buy it.

Ciao

España

* * *

><p><em>And my day of mass letter updating begins…hahaha, I just woke up! xD<em>


	158. Prussia I

Yo Antonio

I need some help. I woke up and found that I somehow glued my hand to my  
>forehead last night. I don't remember a thing though. It is unawesome. What<br>should I do to get my hand free?

The awesome Prussia

* * *

><p>Gilbert,<p>

…Really? ….REALLY? You glued your hand to your forehead? Dios mios…how stupid can you be? You were probably drunk off your ass with Ludwig…

Get hot water, like boiling hot water and try using it to liquefy the glue again, then it should come off…

Wait. If your hand is glued to your forehead then how did you write this letter?

…an exasperated Buena suerte to you,

Antonio

P.S. Francis gave Italy Risk and he's playing it with tu hermano...go stop him. NOW.

* * *

><p><em>HI PRUSSIA! At least we now have another part of the Bad Touch Trio…hopefully France will show up…ohonhon, that would be fun. <em>


	159. Italy V

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

That sounds really good!

But we're ready to play it now! We're going to just as soon as I'm done  
>talking to you!<p>

Playing Risk,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feliciano,<p>

Please, I'm begging you, please do _not _play a game of Risk…I'll give you anything you want…I'll file bankruptcy if it just stops you from playing Risk with Ludwig! Feliciano, do you understand how _dire _this situation has just gotten?

...wallowing in failure,

Antonio

* * *

><p>…<em>whaaaa! Risk… noooo!<em>


	160. Nicaragua XXX

Hola Papi!

Well, it took all night, but I caught France. Hehehehehe he made the mistake  
>of hiding out in Panama and trying to molest her. NO ONE tries to molest MI<br>FAMILIA! Let's just say that he's probably going to have to go to the  
>hospital...he's currently in Russia. Si, I'm in Russia too. One of my bases<br>are in Russia. Oh, and he says hi. I also told him that if he tries to invade  
>you, I'm kicking his ass to kingdom come and Nicaragua's going to get a LOT<br>bigger.

Si, depression is not good. It's okay Papi. You did the best you could!

...I had no use for the bombs anyway...I might have gone crazy with the  
>knife...<p>

OH NO YOU DON'T FRANCIA!

...si, he's going to need to be hospitalized...

Te Amo Papi!

Currently keeping France captive in Russia,

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>L-Luisa,<p>

P-please don't be so mean to France…he may piss me off sometimes, but he's still my friend and I'd be a little distraught it anything too bad happened to him…

B-but, I suppose, if he tried to molest Panama, then, all is well deserved…

…I refuse to say hello to Russia.

Well, that's good. Just don't be too mean to France, he's still an ally of mine, and he's been (sorta) helping me through this economic crisis…

…good, we don't need another Blitzkrieg.

Just, take care of France, will you?

T-te amo, my scary daughter,

Papi

* * *

><p><em>Now Nicaragua's off limits to minors…anyone here 18 or older?<em>


	161. Romano XXXII

Antonio,

No, I'm not going too. There's no way in hell that I want to be that  
>bastard's debt.<p>

I'll start doing that. I just know it's going to be hard. There's no way  
>he would leave them in the same places as before. Yeah, you're right about<br>that. Hopefully it's just one copy right now.

Well, maybe you better get the potato bastard with you. I hate having to rely  
>on him but it's probably going to be the only way to get him back. Feliciano<br>really does care about him a lot so he's probably our best chance at getting  
>him back. UGH! I can't believe that I just said that! And don't worry I<br>already have plenty of ideas for the French bastard.

Romano

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Why _me_? I'm in enough debt as it is…

All right, I'm sure Silvia will help, because she's a nice older sister and all. Of course he wouldn't. Your brother isn't stupid, just dense. Check nonobvious places, like, oh, Russia, for instance. Perhaps everyone else learned from last time? I sincerely doubt it though…but whatever. I'll start looking around England, since I'm here.

If you want, I can call Ludwig, but I'd rather not…he kinda scares me. But, since Feliciano cares about him so much, he's our best bet. I let Prussia know, by the way, so hopefully Gilbert can intervene before things get too out of hand. We should meet up some place.

Ahaha, apparently, so does Nicaragua.

Antonio


	162. France I

E-eh, Bonjour Espagne,

C-could you p-please call off your fille? Nicaragua is very scary with un  
>couteau. And she has me in Russe no less...She does not look happy either...<br>What did I do wrong?

Beaucoup d'amour,

France

P.S. Why does Nicaragua have a german shepard breed chien?

* * *

><p><em>Espagne: Spain<em>

_fille: daughter_

_un couteau: knife_

_Russe: Russia (obviously)_

_Beaucoup d'amour: much love._

_chien:dog_

* * *

><p>Francis,<p>

I don't think its Luisa you really want to be worried about, I think its Romano and I. How dare you send Feliciano _RISK_ of all things! Are you _daft_?

You've done a lot wrong, so be a man, suck it up and deal with it.

Ciao

Antonio

P.S. Because. Germany sent Pelucha to her.

* * *

><p><em>And now Antonio can yell at France for being an idiot and sending Italy a copy of Risk. Ohh. We have all of the Bad Touch Trio now! :D<em>


	163. Portugal IX

Antonio,

Quite true. It wouldn't surprise me if you had a few secret talents, irmão.

Maybe instead of strangling Inglaterra, you should try strangling America. Ha  
>ha...I'm joking.<p>

What's so bad about Italy playing Risk? Risk is just a silly little board game  
>for kids to play and conquer over oth-... Oh, I get it now. Well, if you're<br>going to go on a hunt for Italy, I might as well help you.

With Love,

Silvia

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Haha~, don't we all have some sort of little talent that no one knows about? Ahaha~

Oh, mm, that's not a bad idea, but I've already yelled at America for this whole economy situation. So, no, strangling Ingleterra is more satisfying for me. Oh. Damn. You were kidding…

There's a lot wrong with Italy playing Risk…yeah, I'm glad you get it, it's a bit difficult to explain why it's so bad for Feliciano to play Risk…it's really creepy, too. Oh gracias, Romano and I would greatly appreciate the help!

Mucho amor,

Antonio


	164. Nicaragua XXXI

Hola Papi!

Okay, I won't damage Francia TOO much. But can I maim him at least?

...Papi, am I going conquistador?

Okay. You don't have to say hi.

Okay. I'll take care of France. Good thing I have first aid training, si?

Aww, I'm not THAT scary.

Te amo Papi

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

Sure, I suppose maiming him is all right, just make sure he's not so harmed that Romano and I can't have a go at him.

Uhm, I hope not, because that's my job.

Good. I don't plan on it

Sí, that's good.

Are so, but I love you anyway.

Te amo tambien

Papi


	165. France II

Bonjour Espagne

Oh, Italy can't play risk? I didn't know that.

Non! Nicaragua has a knife. What could you do worse to me than what  
>Nicaragua's doing? She may be the next conquistador in the family if she keeps<br>this up. Russe is kind of afraid of her right now...

Currently afraid,

France

* * *

><p>Francis,<p>

You're a dumbass.

I know she does, she has a lot of her Daddy's redeeming qualities, ¿no? Anyway, Francis, you forget I have my beloved axe, which is in pristine condition, mind you. I could a lot worse than Nicaragua could ever dream of doing; don't forget who's been the conquistador the longest.

At least he's afraid of someone.

Laughing at your expense,

Antonio


	166. Italy VI

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

No…I don't think it's too bad! It was really a lot of fun! I'm going  
>to see who else wants to play it!<p>

Going to find someone else,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feli~,<p>

It's really bad…you're not the rest of the world who sees what happens. Please don't ask anyone else to play with you.

Exasperated,

Antonio


	167. Romano XXXIII

Antonio,

I didn't say you either, asshole. Trick burger bastard into doing it or something.  
>In fact you should tell him this anyway because Feliciano could go after him<br>too.

Ok, I'll check there. And probably his creepy ass sister's place as well.  
>Both are possible.<p>

…so the potato bastard scares you more than a world domination obsessed  
>Feliciano? Good, as the potato bastard who's your friend. He should be there<br>right now. Where should we meet up at?

Good.

Romano

P.S. we..we're going to get him back right?

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

That won't be hard to do. That damn American is playing to my hand, anyway, trying to win back my favor of him. It's not working, mind you. I planned on it. If Feliciano were to go after Alfred, I wouldn't try my hardest to stop him, that stupid brat needs to suffer a little.

I digress.

Nicaragua's there with France, so beware, all right? And bundle up, I don't want you to get sick like me.

That's not true. Fine, I'll talk to Ludwig…Prussia is there right now, I believe. Hopefully that idiot can unstick his hand from his forehead.

How about in Germany?

Antonio

P.S. Yes, of course we are. A-anyway, L-Lovi, after all this is said and done, I have something I, uhm, need to talk to you about.


	168. Nicaragua XXXII

Hola Papi!

Hehehe, don't worry~ Romanito and you can beat the shit outta him. He can take  
>it.<p>

Francia said I was going conquistador... God I hope not.

Aww, Russia's sulking. He feels sad.

Am not.

Te amo~

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Luisa~,<p>

Fusososo, very good. I know he can take it, he's "tough" and "strong" right?

France doesn't know what the hell he's talking about. Being Conquistador is my job, and not so sadly, mine alone. Hehehe.

Russia can get over himself.

Are so.

Te amo tambien~

Papi


	169. France III

Bonjour Espagne,

I'm not an asshole.

O-oh, you still have that axe?

...why is Nicaragua calling someone?...wait, I heard Panama... merde...

Currently worried for his life...

France

* * *

><p>Francis,<p>

Here's a curious thought, since when did you start calling me Spain? Last time I checked you'd always called me Antonio, but whatever. I don't really care. And yes, you are in fact an asshole. I know the news is hard to bear, but you'll pull through. Counseling is available if you so need it.

Sí, I do still have my axe…care to meet your maker with it?

Buena suerte, Francis

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Antonio can be such an ass…<em>


	170. Italy VII

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

No it's not! You're just being mean right now! Oh, and guess what! I'm  
>at America's house right now and he said that he would play it with me! And<br>he has someone who looks like him here too!

Starting a new game of Risk,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feliciano,<p>

I am not being mean; I'm just looking out for you.

Y-you're at Alfred's house? TELL THAT IDIOT I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! Ahem. Feli~, I'm begging you, do _not_ engage in another game of Risk, please, for the sake of all that's good in the world, and mine and your brother's quickly diminishing sanity.

You're getting Canada involved too? Dios mios…

Getting worried,

Antonio


	171. Philippines X

SPAIN!

W-Why the hell is Manila in London? She left a note saying something about you  
>being there too, but I was asleep for a long time( apparently Barcelona<br>already came and took Magellan with her. They didn't take Basque with them,the  
>jerks.) so I know you're probably not there anymore, but Glorisa's not back<br>yet! Do you have any idea where she is?Or why she's there? You see, when she  
>goes to other countries, she tends to get... overexcited. Who knows what kind<br>of chaos she'll cause in England? Glorisa might hurt herself if I'm not there!  
>She's a hyper 12 year old!<p>

She is so going to get it when she comes home...

Furious at his capital,

Philippines

* * *

><p>Philippines,<p>

Well hi there! Ahaha, no, I'm not in London anymore, I'm on my way to Germany to meet up with Romano… Uhm, she said something about the EU meeting, which I neglected to go to, so I sorta sent her in my stead…I hope you don't mind?

Oh, I see…well, I'll have Arthur keep an eye out for her and send her home as soon as possible.

Buena suerte

Spain


	172. Romano XXXIV

Antonio,

Have burger bastard suffer in other ways. We probably need him to help us too.

I will. I'm not an asshole like a certain individual I know.

….why is his hand stuck to his forehead?

Perfect. Then I can give the potato bastard hell for playing that game with  
>Feliciano in the first place.<p>

Romano

P.S. Good. I just hope it doesn't get too bad before it gets better. Okay,  
>we can talk after this is over.<p>

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

All right, all right~, I suppose you're right. We do need his help.

Are you referring to me, Lovi~? If so, that would be really mean of you.

…God only knows…it's Gilbert, what more do you expect?

Exactly, there you go. We'll sort this.

Antonio

P.S. Sí, the situation's looking a bit brighter, isn't it? A-all right, but you have to promise you won't yell at me, g-got it?


	173. Brazil III

Hey Spain!

What? You and Romano aren't lovers? Crap...there goes my twenty bucks to  
>Argentina...and Ecuador...and Colombia...Aw hell! Now I owe money to at least<br>half of South America!

Oh! I almost forgot that I enclosed a few pictures of the Amazónia that I took recently!

Get better soon! I'm iching to play that football game you promised!

-Brazil

* * *

><p>Brasil,<p>

No, we aren't…I'm sorry to have made you lose your bets…(not really.) That's your own damn fault for making bets with most of South America.

Aw! Muy bonita, Brasil! I'll frame them and hang 'em on the wall! Once I get home.

I'll get better as soon as this economy fixes itself…but I'm well enough for a game of fútbol! We'll play after we get Italy (North) away from Risk.

España


	174. Italy VIII

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Si! I'm playing with him and Canadia right now! But it's okay! They'll  
>both become one with Italy soon enough~!<p>

Going to find someone else when I'm done,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feliciano,<p>

Oh shit, no, no, no, no! They will not become one with Italy! Feli, please stop this madness! It's getting out of control! Feli, please, your brother and I are very worried about you, h-how about we got to a café and talk over tea or coffee…or, better yet, pasta! Yeah, pasta! Please, Feli, c'mon…appease us just this once.

Fretting,

Antonio


	175. Vatican City I

Ciao, Big Brother Spain.

This is the Vaticana, although you've most likely forgotten about me since my  
>fratelli are so much more powerful.<p>

But at least i don't cry when i get captured.

Anyhow, please stop causing Lovino to stress out over 'sexual tension', as  
>France might call it, because he is currently bashing Feliciano with a frying<br>pan.

Which is about to make St. Pedro fall off from his pedastel.

Plus, it's slowing my gelato intake.

Though, you and Lovino do look nice together (but he never listens to his  
>sister).<p>

Good Luck,

Stato della Citta del Vaticana

* * *

><p>H-hola, Vaticano,<p>

I haven't forgotten about you, Spain still hails the Pope, remember?

Hunny, I don't believe you've ever been captured, unless there was a time in World War II that I'm unaware of.

W-what? I'm not causing Lovi stress! His brother is! Feliciano is out there playing Risk! He's already taken over Russia, Ca-ehm, Can-…ugh, what is it? Canda! And America! I don't think that's Lovi and Feli you see, I'm on my way to meet Lovino and F-Feli's takin-taking over the A-Americas…

W-we're not dating! Why does everyone think that…?

G-grazi.

España


	176. Nicaragua XXXIII

Hola papi!

Si, he can take it!

Si, I don't want to be a conquistador. There is a chance that everyone would  
>hate me. You've seen how I am when I'm in pissed off mode. Conquistador mode would<br>be 10 times worse.

Hehehe, I called Panamanita. She normally hates cold, but she's coming up just  
>to beat up Francia. That's how you know she want revenge.<p>

Te amo~

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

Sí that he can. He's the "Great" France, remember?

Then you don't need to be a conquistador if you don't want to. Leave that gruesomely awesome job to tu Papi, ¿bien? There's still some fear lingering amongst the other nations of when I was a conquistador, Ahaha, perhaps that's why they don't like getting me mad?

Oh, you did? How amusing. I would love to see what she'd do to Francis.

Te amo tambien~!

Papi


	177. France IV

Bonjour Espagne,

Am not.

I'm calling you Espagne because you won't call off Nicaragua. I'm mad...

...wait, is Panama here...with a knife...MERDE!

Very afraid..

France

* * *

><p>Francis,<p>

Are so.

Oh, all right. I'll call off both Panama and Nicaragua. Happy now?

You'll be all right, stop freaking out.

Antonio


	178. Romano XXXV

Antonio,

Of course I'm right! So call him already!

This time no.

…nothing. What the hell is his problem anyway? We're in the middle of a  
>problem and goes and does something like that?<p>

Better sort it out. I'm still going to give him hell for it.

Romano

P.S. …why?

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

I called him. We're good to go.

Oh, good, that makes me happy~!

We're out America and Canada, which is sorta funny. Ahaha~…oh…wait, shit, no that's not funny. We just lost America of all people! Did your brother make him "Become one" with Italy or something?

Eh, what're ya gonna do? He's Prussia, for heaven's sake, he doesn't know what the hell he's doing half the time anyway…it was like that 100 years ago, and it's still like that today.

We will, we will. I know you will.

Antonio

P.S. …just, because.


	179. Italy IX

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

But they already have! They really weren't as strong as I thought they were!  
>But don't worry! They'll be happy when they wake up again! and that's<br>okay, I don't need pasta right now! I'm having too much fun!

Trying to find someone new to play with,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. you might what to check to see how Ludwig's big brother's doing!

* * *

><p>Feli,<p>

Oh my God, you're kidding me, right? Jesus Christ…

Please, Feli, for the sake of your brother and I...and Ludwig! Yeah, Ludwig will have heart attack if you don't come to us right now. Yupp.

Please don't find someone new to play with.

Antonio

P.S. W-why?


	180. Brazil IV

Hey Spain!

Well shoot. You two act like an old married couple so I guess that I assumed  
>you really were together. Plus, you two are super mega adorable together!<br>Don't you have some form of affection for Romano? Come on! I know you do!

Italy with Risk? Who on Earth would do that?

Wishing you the best of luck with that

-Brazil

* * *

><p>Brasil,<p>

N-no we most certainly do not! Goodness, what is up with everyone and that? W-we are not adorable together…mios dios… I _do not_ have some form of a-af-…affection for Romano!

¿Qué está mal con ustedes? ¡Quiero decir en serio!

Yeah, France did it, being the idiot he is…

Gracias,

España

* * *

><p><em>Translation: "What is wrong with you people? I mean seriously! <em>

_Poor Antonio's getting flustered all over again…_


	181. Portugal X

Antonio,

What's so bad about me joking about that? Besides, I thought you already had a habit of attacking America with your knees.

Oh come on, it isn't like Feliciano is some kind of secretive evil plotting sociopath deep down inside... Is he? So, what can I do to help you two?

Love,

Silvia

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Hahaha, nothing, nothing whatsoever. I have a bad feeling the conquistador in me is making a comeback…

What do you mean…oh, I gotcha, ahaha~

Yes, yes he really is, hate to break it to you. You can start by checking on America and his brother…Italy just got done a "game" of Risk with them.

Love,

Antonio

P.S. Is the Conquistador España a bad thing, sis?

* * *

><p><em>Sorry Portugal, your letter kinda got lost in the fray! <em>


	182. Romano XXXVI

Antonio,

…WHAT THE HELL! This is exactly why I told you to talk to him sooner!  
>Ugh…He probably did.<p>

Well since they're both out. Who else can we get?

…someone needs to whack that other potato bastard upside the head. And  
>don't stop me when I'm yelling at potato bastard!<p>

Romano

P.S. what you mean 'just because'?

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Ahahaha~, sorry about that. I've been a bit preoccupied, you know. Ahahaha~

Uhm, well, as much as I really don't want to, w-we could get the Netherlands…but! O-only as a last resort.

I won't stop you when you yell at Ludwig…he sorta deserves it anyway. You would've thought that he wouldn't let Italy play such a _scary_ game like Risk. Ahahaha~ but, everyone makes mistakes, don't they?

Silvia's gonna help, if that's okay with you…

Antonio

P.S. …stop asking so many questions…I'll tell you after this is done.


	183. Italy X

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Si! It's true! They both became one with Italy! Isn't that nice? But I  
>can't come back right now! I'm really busy playing Risk!<p>

Going to go visit someone else now!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. just because!

* * *

><p>Feli,<p>

…oh no. Feliciano, that is _not_ nice! It's the farthest thing from nice! Oh dios mios… . Feliciano, I don't really _care_ that you're playing Risk…you're going to come back…even if I have to drag you back myself, comprende, señor?

Just _who_ are you going to visit next?

Antonio

P.S. Just because what?


	184. Nicaragua XXXIV

Hola Papi!

W-wait... is Canada playing risk with Americano and Italia? PANAMA! WATCH THE  
>WINE BASTARD! I'm GOING TO AMERICA!<p>

...Hola Mama. It's Panama. Nicaragua just ran out the door when she heard  
>Canada was playing Risk With America and Canada. So I'm watching France for<br>her~ hehehehe... she wants to save Canada~ Don't worry! I won't hurt France! I  
>already scratched his face with the knife. I'm. Gonna go ask Russia for some<br>vodka for Colombia. Mama~ are you gonna profess your love to Romano? Colombia  
>said you had a crush on him.<p>

Te amo Papi~

Panama

* * *

><p>Panama,<p>

Stop your sister. Now. There's no hope for the American brothers until after we get this settled. I'm sorry. I don't mean to sound mean, but that's what needs to be done. Please, go grab her.

I'd write more, but I'm a bit busy at the moment,

Te amo mucho así que todos los

Papi


	185. France V

Bonjour Antonio~

Panama and Nicaragua stopped hurting me. Thank you. But Panama hurt my  
>beautiful face! And my sexy hair. How will I spread l'amour now?<p>

Worried,

France

* * *

><p>Hola, Francis,<p>

Good, I'm glad. De nada. Your face and hair will live. You can spread, as you say, "l'amour" other ways…

Stressed out,

Antonio


	186. Romano XXXVII

Antonio,

Obviously.

Guess we could. But knowing Feliciano he's going to be going for the strongest  
>nations first.<p>

Good. You think he would be smarter about something like that. Guess his head  
>really is stuffed with potatoes.<p>

Great. Is she with you now?

Romano

P.S. fine. (damn tomato bastard)

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Ahaha~ my mind must be someplace else today, ahaha~

That's not what I meant. I meant for _help. _A fairly strong nation would be China…and…England. Ugh, can't we just let Arthur fall to Feliciano? Please?

Ahaha~ one would think, who knows where Ludwig's mind was when he let Feli play Risk…maybe his and my minds went on vacation! Ahaha, that would be _awkward _wouldn't it? Ahaha~.

Sí, she is. But it's looking like it's going to storm, so…

P.S. Oh, you'll find out soon enough~


	187. Italy XI

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Si! It's very nice for them to become one with Italy! I hope more will too!  
>But why do you have to keep being so mean to me right now?<p>

Sorry! I can't tell you Big Brother Spain! You'll just try to stop me!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. oh…no reason!

* * *

><p>Feliciano,<p>

It was _not _nice! Are they okay? Please say they are. And I certainly hope no more nations "become one" with Italy! You're really worrying me right now, Feli. I'm not being mean, Feliciano, we've been through this.

Yes, please tell me…I…uhm, I wanna join you in a game of Risk! That's it! I won't try and stop you.

Antonio

P.S. There _has _to be a reason

* * *

><p><em>Antonio probably just made the biggest mistake of his life…<em>


	188. Nicaragua XXXV

Hola Mama~

Eh, you know how fast Feliciano runs when he's running away? Well, Nicaragua's  
>that fast when a person she loves is in trouble. Aww~ she loves him! Anyway, I<br>don't know where she went. But let's just hope she doesn't beat poor Feliciano  
>into a pulp when she finds him. You know how her rage gets.<p>

Te amo

Panama

* * *

><p>Panama,<p>

Doesn't matter how fast she runs, just go and get her. Please. I don't want her getting hurt because of this whole fiasco. Yes, yes Luisa loves Canada, now stop dilly-dallying and find her!

We can't have her beating up Feliciano.

Off to go pawn his life away playing…Risk…

Papi


	189. France VI

Bonjour Antonio~

You're right. I can spread l'amour in other ways. Nicaragua ran out the door a  
>few minutes ago. When she found out that Amerique and Canada were playing<br>risk. Ohonhon...does Nicaragua like mon petit Canada?

Ohonhonhon~

France

* * *

><p>Hola Francis,<p>

See? ¡ Estoy muy inteligente! Anywho, enough gloating, I know she did. And I need you to do me a big favor. Get Panama off her ass, and go and find Luisa before she gets hurt! Please, I'll…stop being a dick to you…

Yes, yes Nicaragua likes Canada, now go find her, ¡puto idiota!

Stop…laughing so weird.

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>And so Antonio acts more and more like Romano everyday…look at the language! <em>

_Estoy muy ilteligente: I'm very intelligent _

_Puto idiota: fucking idiot _


	190. Romano XXXVIII

Antonio,

Stay on task will you?

Of course I know you meant for help! Yeah, I don't want him to get a hold of  
>brow bastard. But he should be smart enough to not play with him right?<p>

….his mind had better not be where I hope it's not. I'm going to fucking  
>murder him for that.<p>

Don't lose her too.

Romano

P.S. whatever.

* * *

><p>L-Lovino,<p>

I-I just signed my life and freedom as a nation away…forgive me…

…just, try and get this fixed….hopefully stupid tea-sipper doesn't play with Italy…perhaps if I play my cards right I can trick Italy into letting me win or, just ending this all together…

I don't think it would be, Ludwig doesn't work like that…

I would never!

…wish me luck…

Antonio


	191. Brazil V

Hey Spain,

*sigh* If you say so, Espanha.

You know I don't speak Spanish. Either use English or ask that cadela Portugal  
>to translate. Whichever's easier.<p>

Somehow...I'm not surprised. Sounds like something that pervert would pull.

Aw crap. Argentina wants his money now! Gotta run!

-Brazil

P.S About you and Romano being a couple...I just want you to have someone you  
>can be happy with. I heard from the cadela that you haven't really had someone<br>to love in a long time so I guess I just jumped the gun and shit. Sorry!

* * *

><p>Brasil,<p>

Sí, I do say so…

Sorry, I forgot, ahahaha~ I speak Portuguese too if you prefer that…or I guess I'll just stick to English, my Portuguese isn't that good yet…Ahaha.

Yeah, really, ahahaha~

Good luck with that~

España

P.S. Oh, uh, g-gracias, Brasil. That was really thoughtful of you…and Ahaha, mi hermana is so weird, isn't she…ahahaha~…eh…

* * *

><p>…<em>don't laugh it off, you idiot Spaniard…<em>


	192. Italy XII

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Si! Of course they're okay! They just became one with Italy! Hm, you want  
>play Risk with me? OK! Where should I meet you? But I won't like it if<br>you're trying to trick me!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. you'll find out soon enough anyway!

* * *

><p>F-Feli,<p>

Oh, okay, good. Uhm…I guess "becoming one" with Italy isn't the worse that could happen…

Y-yeah, let's play a game of Risk…meet me at my house…please…I'm still trying to recuperate from this sickness~ ahaha~.

I won't try and trick you, Feliciano.

Antonio

P.S. O-oh, okay…

* * *

><p><em>=.=lll …really Antonio? You're an idiot…<em>


	193. Philippines XI

Hey Spain!~

Wah, England's meeeaan! Dx He hit my head with his big spell book!

They kicked me out~ sorry! (I suppose it was to be expected though, my excuse  
>was "Well,after I saved London, she got all magic crazy and accidentally<br>turned me into a young girl,turned my eyes brown and took away my Spanish  
>accent, so that's why I look like Lorenzo's cute capital now." Only Italy<br>bought it.

BUT I stayed there long enough to hear Italy talk to Germany about playing  
>"Risk" . What is that? I want to join!~<p>

Wants to play Risk now,

Manila

* * *

><p>M-Manila,<p>

Hey there…I'm sorry that England hit you with a spell book…

Oh, they did? How mean…but, sadly, your excuse was kinda lame…

ITALY WAS THERE? WHAT THE FUCK?

…no…you don't want to join…

Off to meet his doom,

The Nation formally known as España

* * *

><p><em>NUUUU! <em>


	194. Romano XXXIX

Antonio,

Wait…you mean that you…DON'T YOU DARE DO IT ANTONIO! DO YOU HEAR ME?  
>DON'T FUCKING DO IT!<p>

Just please Antonio, reconsider…

Lovino

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

…I'm sorry. I have to. For the sake of the rest of the world…

Antonio

* * *

><p>… <em>uh…wow. <em>


	195. Nicaragua XXXVI

Hola Mama!

Nicaragua just texted me and said that if I try and stop her, she'll invade  
>me. You know that she HATES using that threat!<p>

Don't worry~ she probably won't hurt him that bad!

Have fun playing risk~

Te amo mama!

Panama

* * *

><p>H-hola Panama,<p>

…oh, well, tell her I say that's not very nice. I know she does…

She can't hurt Feliciano…he's with me right now…

…no, I won't…

T-te amo, mi hija…

Mama

* * *

><p>…<em>now Antonio's all depressed…shitttt…<em>


	196. France VII

Bonjour Antonio!

Honhonhon... I tried, I really did, but Panama said that Nicaragua needs to  
>follow her heart... also she said Nicaragua is bordering being conquistador.<br>She's like a female conquistador...

Honhonhon... i. Like my laugh...

Currently worried,

France

* * *

><p>H-hola Francis,<p>

…that's okay, at least you tried…

Please don't let her act as una conquistadora, por favor…I have enough to deal with as it is. I don't need nations breathing down my neck about my children acting like conquistadors…

…that's nice…

Signing his life to Italy,

Antonio


	197. Italy XIII

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

See, it's really nice for people to become one with Italy! I'll be there  
>after I get done playing Risk with Russia!<p>

That's good! That would be really mean of you to try and trick me!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feliciano,<p>

I guess you're right, ahaha~ how silly of me. All right, please don't beat Russia too bad…I'll be mentally preparing myself in the living room when you get here…

Ahaha~ it…it certainly would, wouldn't it?

Antonio


	198. Romano XL

Antonio,

Why do you have to do it?...well just don't let him beat you. I'll never  
>forgive you if you do.<p>

T-ti amo,

Lovino

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Because, it's what had to be done. I'll try not to…

T-te amo tambien, Lovino

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>I quite literally squealed when I saw the "t-ti amo" …<em>

_And no, I will not make a joke about Romano being Extra-large…(never mind, just did)_


	199. Philippines XII

Spain,

I can see why you hate England so much now. Dx

Yeah, I know the excuse sucked, but in my defense I was kinda in a hurry to  
>think up an even remotely believeable reason why the nation of Spain was now a<br>little girl. -_-

Yes,he was there. Why is that a surprise?

Oh,come on! Tell meeee! D:

Wait, "formally Espana"? What the hell happened?

Pretty sure that kuya is beyond pissed at this point~

Manila

* * *

><p>Manila,<p>

Yeah, well, I hate England for a variety of reasons; mainly for the destruction of my Armada, and the taking of my place as the Naval Superpower of the world…that greedy sonuvabitch.

…I told you to just tell them that you were standing in for me, silly.

…Yeah, that's a slight surprise, but whatever.

Italy always wins and the nation that loses has to "become one" with Italy, like Russia, America and Canada…those three nations are now Italian protectorates.

…I don't wanna talk about what'll happen…

Yeah, you should probably go home before you're bitched at…

España


	200. Italy XIV

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

But why would you have to prepare yourself? It's not like becoming one with  
>me is a bad thing!<p>

But I just got done so I'm coming to your place now!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feliciano,<p>

Ahaha, just working on strategies and all that jazz, ahahaha~! N-no I suppose it isn't such a _bad_ thing.

O-okay…I'll be waiting…

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>ZOMG! Chapterreview 200! Wow guys! I love youuuu~ It's sorta fitting that the letter would be Feliciano's…_


	201. Romano XLI

Antonio,

You better not. Don't do anything stupid.

Ti amo,

Lovino

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

I'm steeling myself for this…he's on his way over…I'm working on strategies, hopefully that time as a conquistador comes in handy…

Jesus…

T-te amo, Lovi…

Antonio


	202. Nicaragua XXXVII

Mama!

W-what do I do? Italy's playing risk at Russia's house and I'm STILL THERE! So  
>is France. I'm leaving. I'm going back to my house where it's nice and warm.<br>I'm going to drop off France at his house.

Mama! She knows it isn't nice! That's why she doesn't use that threat...wait,  
>is that her right there? And...is she...shit.<p>

Currently very confused,

Panama

* * *

><p>Panamaita,<p>

Lo siento if I came off harsh…I'm sorry. Te amo. O-okay, you do that. Just be careful.

Be careful, te amo.

Mama


	203. France VIII

Bonjour Antonio~

Panama was taking me back to France, and we saw Nicaragua! But... something  
>happened... eh, mon ami, she looks like a female version of what you looked<br>like when you were a conquistador... she also has an eyepatch, which is good  
>because she has this look in her other eye screams murder. Honhonhon...<br>Antonio...I'm scared...

Just shit his pants,

France

* * *

><p>Hola Francis,<p>

… so I heard.

…wait. Fuck. Are you kidding me? GO STOP HER, IDIOTA! If you let her continue, dios mios, God, I'm an idiot…

France…if I didn't have other things to attend to right now, I'd stop her myself, now go and get her before I pull my axe on your ass! ¡ Vaya, idiota!

Very pissed off,

Antonio


	204. Italy XV

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Don't worry, I already am! Of course it's not a bad thing! It'll happen  
>soon enough to everyone~!<p>

Coming to your place now!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feliciano,<p>

Ahaha~, I see…

W-will it now? That's…uhm, interesting to say the least.

S-see you soon,

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>-chews on gum like a madwoman- oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…<em>


	205. Romano XLII

Antonio,

Yeah, I hope so too…

T-ti amo, Antonio.

Lovino

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

…God…I don't think I've ever been this nervous in my entire life!

… Te amo mucho. Deséame toda la suerte del mundo.

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>This is beautiful<em>

_Te amo mucho. Deséame toda la suerte del mundo.: I love you so much. Wish me all the luck in the world. _


	206. Nicaragua XXXVIII

Mama!

N-Nicaragua h-has this A-aura around her that's scaring me! France tried to  
>stop her, but that conquistador aura around her's scaring me! She looks<br>heavily pissed off! A-also, France battled her in a duel... it didn't end well...  
>eh Mama... I'm going to follow her. I heard her mutter some things, like<br>"risk", "Italia", and "destroy armada" eep!

Currently very scared but following conquistador!Nicaragua,

Panama

* * *

><p>Panama,<p>

…fuck. Uhm, if I win at Risk with Italy, I'll be there as soon as possible…don't worry, Mama will fix things…hopefully.

Don't follow her! What are you thinking, Panamaita? ¿Quieres que te maten?

Ugh, t-te amo,

Mama

* * *

><p><em>¿Quieres que te maten?: Do you want to get killed? <em>


	207. France IX

E-eh, Bonjour Antonio...

I- challenged Nicaragua to a duel to try and stop her, but she beat me. Did  
>you happen to teach her sword fighting? Honhon..ow. wait.. PANAMA! Don't<br>follow her!

Currently very injured and confused,

France

* * *

><p>Bonjour Francis,<p>

…you're an idiot. That's not how you stop a conquistador. And yes, I did happen to teach her how to sword fight. Hence why she beat you; if you don't get my little Panamaita back, I will maim you with my axe into the next life, comprende?

Currently thinking of a way to beat some sense into you

Antonio


	208. Italy XVI

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Of course it will~! But don't worry! It'll be fun!

I'm at your house now!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feliciano,<p>

C-come one in, the doors unlocked…

…Yeah, fun…

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>And so, it begins…<em>


	209. Romano XLIII

Antonio,

…Por supuesto, le deseo suerte. sólo estar a salvo. T-te amo Antonio...

Lovino

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Grazie. Vuoi dire che il mondo per me ... e, se non riesco, è sufficiente sapere che tu sei l'unica persona che toglie il respiro. Ti amo più di qualsiasi cosa al mondo, amore mio.

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>-Dies of the adorableness of it all- <em>

_Lovino's sentence translated: Of course I wish you luck, just be safe. I- I love you, Antonio._

_Antonio's paragraph (ha) translated: Thank you. You mean the world to me...and, if I fail, just know that you're the one person that takes my breath away. I love you more than anything in the world, my love._


	210. Nicaragua XXXIX

Mama!

I need to follow her! If I don't she might do something bad to someone and

regret it later. Remember, I lived with hermana Colombia for a while. I might  
>be able to stop her. Besides, something tells me she'll challenge Italia to<br>Risk if you lose.

Currently very worried,

Panama

* * *

><p>Panamaita,<p>

Sí, yo comprendo. Just …just be careful for me please. I'd be devastated if anything were to happen to any of you. I'm fearing that I'm going to lose Risk…

Te amo

Mama


	211. France X

Bonjour...

Honhon. It's been awhile since I've dealt with a conquistador, mon ami.

That would explain why she beat me...

I'm trying my best! Panama is a heavily determined girl and I'm heavily  
>injured. It's hard to even move. My eyesight's goingggggggvg...<p>

* * *

><p>Francis,<p>

Are you okay? If I win this game of Risk I'm going to Nicaragua right away, just hang on, mi amigo!

I know you tried your best, I'm sorry for yelling at you. Tiens bon, Francis. Vous pouvez le faire. Vous êtes en France, en souvenir?

Worried for you,

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>And we learn Antonio is fluent in a variety of languages!<em>

_Translation: Just hang in there, Francis. You can do it. You're France, remember? _


	212. Italy XVII

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Ok! I'm coming in now! Are you ready to become one with Italy?

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feliciano,<p>

I'm as ready as I'll ever be…

Antonio


	213. Romano XLIV

Antonio,

….Yo siento lo mismo por ti también ...

Lovino

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Mio caro Romano. Qui disegna il sipario su questo spettacolo.

Mi querida. Mi amor. Mi alma gemela

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>-dies again from it all-<em>

_Romano's confession: I feel the same about you, too._

_Antonio's sentence: My darling Romano. Here draws the curtain on this show._

_Mi querida: my darling_

_Mi amor: my love _

_Mi alma gemela: My soulmate _


	214. Nicaragua XL

A-asi Mama. I have a knife in my pocket at all times. Please don't lose  
>,Mama. I-I don't want you to be in an Italian empire... P-please, I don't<br>wanna lose you. I don't wanna lose my Mama!

T-te Amo

Panama

* * *

><p>Mi querida Panamaita,<p>

Sí, I'll try my hardest. Now, don't worry, mi pequeña, su mamá haciendo todo lo posible para poner fin a este absurdo.

Te amo.

Mama España

* * *

><p><em>This is beautifully dramatic…so much for it being a comedy, Ahaha.<em>

_Transaltion: my little one, your mama will do everything in his power to end this nonsense. _


	215. Hungary VII

Dear Toniii~

That's okayyy~ Everythings over with now!

True. I have a prettier face than that Ruski.

It's probably a reenactment of when they were forced to get married. You know,  
>I say we force Belarus and Russia to get married. Just to spite him.<p>

HAAAAAHAAAAAAAHAAAAAAA~

Sorry, I'm replying and sending the days' worth of letters at a bar in  
>Budapest-<p>

OOOOO,is that a canoe? Anyway!

Mine wears thin toooo...

Still tanner than me.

Yesh! Yay brusies.

I'm going to end this with a...

|) traffic cone?

Oh Yes, I am a genius,

-Elizaveta

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

Sweetie, please. You're not yourself ( nor am I…)

That you do, ahahaha~

Eh? Oh, probably ahaha~, that was funny, too. Ahaha~, Elizaveta, you're seriously fucked up right now, aren't you? But, ahaha~, that would be amusing, ahaha~ to say the least…

…no need to apologize, I just worry about you. You shouldn't be drinking if you're sick, Elizaveta, really. Don't make me send Austria over to fetch you and take you home.

Elizaveta, dear, I think you're hallucinating…

…Elizaveta, if I win Risk with Italy, I'm coming to get you…this isn't like you…nor is it natural.

Worried sick,

Antonio


	216. Nicaragua XLI

Mama!

Te amo te amo te amo te amo! Nicaragua? Where are we going? O-oh, Mama, we're  
>in France. I just saw an ambulance. Nicaragua seems to be heading towards your<br>place. Now I'm really sure she's gonna challenge Italia to risk if you lose.  
>Please don't lose!<p>

T-Te amo Mama

Panama

* * *

><p>Panamaita,<p>

Shh, shh, mi pequeña, everything will be all right. Calmate, por favor. Just take deep breaths. Su mamá will sort everything out, everything will be okay.

I'll try not to lose.

Te amo, amor.

Mama

* * *

><p><em>Poor Panama…Papa Spain's trying his hardest!<em>


	217. Madrid XV

Mister Ispaniya,

I'd heard about that. It is good that you refused. They need to work out their  
>issues on their own.<p>

Da, Father's not all bad! He's just kind of creepy.

Aha, Father is childish and probably doesn't really care, though he should.  
>I'd just be neutral on the whole issue, myself. I don't want to be caught<br>between family and friends.

Da svedanya,

Moskva

P.S. You're welcome!

* * *

><p><em>((OhmygodIamsosorry! I wound up getting really, really sick today, just like<br>Madrid, and Moyashi(mucho amor to her for being such a great friend!) offered  
>to take care of me while my parents were at work! We'd have replied earlier,<br>but Creeper was in the state capital for a game, too. She's back now, haha,  
>and I feel better, yay!<em>

_I love the song, too! I sang it during school yesterday. It scared my_  
><em>teacher...<em>

_Creeper: She's so weird.))_

* * *

><p>Moscow,<p>

Sí, very true. Anyway, those two can't not talk to one another for more than a day

Creepy is an understatement…

And, ahaha~, yeah he really should care. I don't think even Russia has the power to stop all of Europe if they declare war on his sorry ass! Sorry, that was rude of me…

Ciao!

España

* * *

><p><em>Oh my goodness! You feel better right? Hopefully so! There's no need to apologize! If you're sick I want you to focus on getting better. Moyashi: you really are a great friend! That's very sweet and I'm sure everything you've done has made Al better :) <em>

_I'm glad you feel better!_

_Creeper: How'd you do? Did ya win? And weird is okay :) _


	218. Portugal XI

Antonio,

The conquistador side of you is starting to show again? Estou com medo agora.  
>No offense, but you were a very violent person during your conquistador days.<p>

Felciano's a sociopath? Oh merda. Okay, I'll go check up on America and...  
>Canada. Wait, that is his name right? I know the name starts with a "c".<p>

Love,

Silvia

P.S. Sim!

* * *

><p><em>(Translation notes:<em>

_Estou com medo agora - I'm scared now_

_Merda - Shit_

_Sim – Yes_

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

S-Sí…I'm a bit worried myself, hermana. You see, Nicaragua has already gone off the deep end and I'm in a really _bad_ situation right now…

I can't believe I offered to play Risk with Italy…if I lose…redeem me…do something…avenge me…that sounds better. I-I can't imagine a world without seeing my beautiful hermana every day and my precious Lovino…and oh good God…

Y-Yeah, his name's Canada. Apparently both Canada and America have "become one" with Italy, and if I lose, that's what's gonna happen to me.

Going back to the conquistador, sí, I was a very, _very _violent person back then. Ahaha~, it brings back many fond memories of my days as "King of the World", before that English bastard came and ruined everything…sonuvabitch.

Te amo,

Antonio


	219. Philippines XIII

Spain,

WHOA. HOLD UP.

Italy

Always

WINS?

I... didn't think writing that sentence was possible. Italy always wins?  
>Really?<p>

How do you play exactly? Do you fight, is it like reenacting war or... what?  
>Because if it's what I think it is, I could FINALLY get my revenge on Tokyo<br>and Hong Kong! :D

Yeah, I should get home now, before Lori gives me the belt...

Manila

* * *

><p>Manila,<p>

Yeah…Italy always wins at Risk…there's a reason that Canada and the United States of America…and Russia, and Germany are all now protectorate colonies of…Italy. I don't even know how he does it, but next thing you know, it's government change and shit…

Uhm. No Risk. Please, if Italy finds out you were playing it, well, yeah, life would suck.

Sí.

España


	220. Madrid XVI

Mister Ispaniya,

Da. I'd worry that the world would end if they didn't.

That's the truth.

I know. Don't apologize, I recognize the truth for what it is. If it comes to  
>war, I'm staying out of it unless Father comes at me with the lead pipe. I'd<br>rather not be caught between family and friends.

By the way, Madrid's bouncing around like the psychotic woman I know her to  
>be, but she's still ill. I'm contemplating throwing something at her to make<br>her stop and prevent her from making herself worse. The chances are slim that  
>I even hit her in the first place, because I have the aim of a blind person,<br>but on the off chance that I do... would you mind too terribly if that  
>something possibly knocked her out?<p>

Moskva

* * *

><p><em>((Moyashi flailed and waved and then went back to the painting she was working<br>on. She's using my paint and easel. I feel like my friends practically live at  
>my house... Moyashi even calls my parents 'Mom' and 'Pops.'<em>

_Yeah, me, too! I hate being sick!_

_Creeper: Yup, we won! Good weird is great but violent weird is not! Al's the_  
><em>good weird!))<em>

* * *

><p>Moscow,<p>

Ahaha~ I don't think I could imagine a world without those two blabber mouths talking to one another.

Wise decision, on your part, hopefully, it doesn't come to that but if I don't see Russian ships departing soon, I may have to write up a declaration of war…I really don't have the money or resources though…sad state this is world is in.

Just shove her in bed. Ahaha, if you hit her (by "accident") I wouldn't mind, just so long as she's not bleeding to death or has some dreadful concussion. Then I might be a little mad. Ahaha, go on and knock her out if it gets her to rest.

España

* * *

><p><em>Ahaha, that's cute! I call my friend's parents Mom and Dad or Daddy and stuff, and they return the favour. My friends practically live at my house, too. They call me up go "hey, I don't have a license, come get me" and so I do. But two of my closest friends live across the street and just down the road, so I don't have to waste gas on that, Ahaha. <em>

_Creeper: What sport do you play? (I playz lacrosse but our school doesn't have a team D: And congrats on the win!) _


	221. Portugal XII

Antonio,

I wish you the best of luck, meu querido irmãozinho. Although if you lose,  
>irmão, I promise that I will indeed avenge you. There is no way that I would<br>lose to Feliciano. Eu me recuso a deixar que ninguém me conquistar.

Eu te amo,

Silvia

* * *

><p><em><br>(Translation notes:_

_meu querido irmãozinho - my dear little brother_

_Eu me recuso a deixar que ninguém me conquistar - I refuse to let anyone_  
><em>conquer me )<em>

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Ahaha, gracias mi querida hermana mayor, I'll need it. And I know you will, and if the situation was reversed you know I'd do the same thing for you. It's kinda hard to believe that we were once enemies, huh? Ahaha, I don't think I could see you losing or being conquered, that's just a scary thought. Ahaha…well, off to go whisk my life away!

Te amo, hermana

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>More translations:<em>

_Mi querida hermana mayor: My dear older sister_


	222. Philippines XIV

A-Antonio,

If it IS what I think it is,d-don't lose, okay? It doesn't look like it, but  
>Lorenzo and I will be really sad,just like Romano and the other former<br>colonies, if you're gone. You ARE the closest thing to a father to him. And  
>me.<p>

I wish there was some way I could help...

By the way,what ARE the other former colonies doing about this? I heard from  
>Panama that Nicaragua got all conquistador-like and now she's really scary.<br>Again. Something tells it me it's something about Risk.

Manila

P.S. OKAY I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE DID YOU CONFESS TO ROMANO OR NOT? D:

P.P.S You can call me Glorisa too...

* * *

><p>Glorisa,<p>

…Yeah, I'll try not to lose…

Uhm, Nicaragua's sorta on a rampage, I need to go stop her before she's too far gone, but that all depends on if I lose or not, let's hope I don't lose then, Ahahaha.

Antonio

P.S. Uhm Ahaha, funny story there…


	223. Italy XVIII

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

I have the game set up! Are you ready to play it?

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feliciano,<p>

R-ready when you are.

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>OH NOESSS! D:<em>


	224. Romano XLV

Antonio,

Aw, fuck it all! Just be sure to come back bastard!

Lovino

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Ahaha, I'll try!

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Aww, no sappy declaration of love this time…dammit it all to hell…<em>


	225. Nicaragua XLII

Mama!

I-is that Phillipines's capital Manila? Ay dios mios! Nicaragua! Don't do  
>anything!<p>

Ay... Nicaragua's calling herself the Kingdom of Nicaragua, which is weird  
>because Nicaragua es una republica. A-ay! Manila! Don't fight her! You'll get<br>hurt! Ay dios mios, this is getting shot to infierno! Nicaragua! Don't draw  
>your sword! This is bad...<p>

Panama

* * *

><p>Panamaita,<p>

Sí, that would be Manila…I'll be over as soon as I, uhm, hopefully, dominate this game of Risk! Ahaha~ chances of that are slim, though.

Call your Tia. She's just as good as me when it comes to dealing with conquistadors.

Be careful, por favor.

Mama

* * *

><p><em>Oh Ahaha, this is getting fiery! <em>


	226. Portugal XIII

Antonio,

Obrigada irmãozinho, that's very sweet of you. I'm sure you'll win though.

Sim, quite true. I'm glad we're no longer enemies.

Ahahaha~ You should know. How many times did you try to conquer me in the  
>past? And times did you fail? I think during one battle, I just went in with a<br>chair and beat the crap out of you with it. I never knew you were such a  
>screamer before that battle.<p>

Paz e amor,

Silvia

* * *

><p><em>( TranslationCultural Notes:_

_Paz e amor - Peace and love_

_I forgot what the number was, but I know there have been a few times in  
>history where Spain has tried to conquer Portugal and failed. )<em>

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Ahaha, I suppose it is. And, yeah, me too. You were really freakin' scary back then. Ahaha~

Uhm, ahaha~, I've forgotten, but it was a lot! My nation held control over Portugal for a little bit, then you fought back, won, and we didn't speak for years. Awful, wasn't it? Ahaha, I vaguely remember that…but, my memory from that little skirmish is a bit foggy. If I recall correctly, France came and saved me from you…or was it Prussia? Someone from the Bad Touch Trio saved my sorry ass. You were hitting me upside the head with a chair, Silvia! Did you want me to sit back (no pun intended) and take it? I think not. I'm a fighter, hermana. Ahaha~.

Paz y amor a ti también, mi querida hermana,

Antonio

P.S. And so, Feliciano and I are about to start this dreadful game of Risk…

* * *

><p><em>More translation notes:<em>

_Paz y amor a ti también, mi querida hermana: Peace and love to you as well, my darling sister _


	227. Italy XIX

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

I'm ready right now!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feliciano,<p>

All right, then let's play.

Antonio


	228. Romano XLVI

Antonio,

By the way, when I saw him play the game before he always picks Australia  
>first. Apparently you get some bonus in the game if you control there. So make<br>sure that you pick first….I hope this helps.

Lovino

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Hmm, interesting, all right, let's hope I start the game off. Ahaha~, that would be kinda bad if I didn't. Grazie Lovino.

Antonio


	229. Nicaragua XLIII

Mama!

What do you mean chances are slim? Ay! Nicaragua! Ay! Hmm, Manila's actually  
>pretty good at fighting. Oh crap...ay!<p>

Okay! I'll call Tia Silvia. Wait, do I have her number? Fuck! Nicaragua has her  
>number. Wait, let me see if I remember this...<p>

Panama

* * *

><p>Panamaita,<p>

Ahaha, I mean what I say, chances of me winning are slim. I would really need a miracle for that to happen.

…you don't have Silvia's number? I've given it to you like 15 times already! ¡Oh bueno dios! What am I going to do with you, Panamaita?

Buena Suerte

Mama


	230. Madrid XVII

Mister Ispaniya,

I tried to imagine it. It gave me a headache...

I hope it doesn't. During the second World War, I lost contact with  
>Konigsberg, the Prussian capital, and now he hates me for reasons I don't<br>understand. I'd hate for that to happen again just because my father was being  
>crazy. The world's really messed up, da.<p>

I didn't even have to. Arianna just burst in and hit her with the door and  
>then made her go to sleep. I didn't expect one of the Rome siblings to show<br>up...

She said it was your idea for her to come visit.

Eh, with Madrid, we need all the help we can get.

Da svedanya!

Moskva

* * *

><p><em>((Creeper: Because Moyashi really just did that, bahaha! Happy Easter, by the<br>way! I play lacrosse, too! It was our county-wide team, not our school team._

_Moyashi: Hi there, keheh! ...Al's unconscious at the moment... oops.))_

* * *

><p>Moscú,<p>

Ahaha, I'm sure it did!

Oh, you did? Honestly, I was too much of a mess to realize what really happened during World War II…and from what I hear, it was awful. Maybe it was better that I was in a Civil War at the time…Ahaha. Well, it wasn't better, physically, for me…but you understand what I mean. Yeah, the world's unfair and it also sucks, but what're we gonna do? France and I tried pushing for World Peace once and we got laughed at…by the former Axis powers, minus Italy.

Oh, goodie. Rome made it. Ahaha, yeah I sent her to check on you two, just to be safe. She's usually the more responsible of you three…usually.

Sí, that's very true.

España

* * *

><p>…<em>bahaha! Wowww, that's pretty intensely awesome! Now, no more beating up on poor Al, you weirdos! Ahaha, you guys seriously crack me up. Ahaha, thank you for the Easter wishes.<em>

_Now all that's left for me to celebrate is Passover (I'm Judeo-Christian) and my birthday in June! :D _

_LAX ROCKS MY SOCKS! :D_


	231. Italy XX

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Do you want to go first or do you want me to? But you are ready to become one  
>with Italy, si?<p>

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feliciano,<p>

If you don't mind, I'll start us off. Ahaha, I'm as ready as I'll ever be…

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>TAKE AUSTRALIA FIRST, ANTONIO! DO ITTT! <em>


	232. Romano XLVII

Antonio,

Just make sure you do. And kick his ass in the game got it.

Lovino

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Will do. And, I hope I do, Ahaha, for both mine and your sakes and the worlds'…

Antonio

* * *

><p>…<em>the suspense is killing me!<em>


	233. Portugal XIV

Antonio,

Well, I had to be scary back then. It was a good deterrent.

Ahahaha~ Oh sim, I remember that (stupid Iberian Union). The only reason why  
>you gained control of me for a little bit was because of that stupid<br>Succession Crisis I had.

I think it was France that saved you. I remember that the chair broke after  
>you went mostly unconscious and I took one of the legs and chucked it at<br>France. Wait...maybe it was Prussia. I just remember that I through a chair  
>leg at France and he was bleeding from the head.<p>

By the way, I'm becoming slightly worried about Nicaragua going crazy. Should  
>I go check up on her and the others?<p>

Desejando boa sorte,

Silvia

P.S. Remember if you lose you have to answer to me, irmão mais precioso. Heh  
>heh heh...<p>

* * *

><p><em>(Translation notes:<em>

_Desejando boa sorte - Wishing good luck_

_irmão mais precioso - most precious brother)_

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Ahaha, as did we all. But I seem to recall I was the nastier out of us Iberians. No one ever said I was a nice person back then, ahaha~. Especially you. Ahaha~ those were the good 'ol days, weren't they?

Yeah, I remember that very well. It was nice being the one giving you the orders for a change, instead of big sissy Portugal being mean to her poor little brother. I felt really bad when you had the Succession Crisis. You were a mess, hermana.

Yeah, it was France, because he still gloats about it. I can't believe he won't let something like that (which happened forever ago) go. You were mean to me with that chair. But I remember after the Civil War in the 1930's you were right there to help me back up. What a loving sister you are. Ahaha.

Oh, and after England destroyed my Armada…ugh, once again, you were there. I owe you big time, don't I? (I don't even wanna remember the nights I spent in English captivity…it still gives me nightmares.)

I should stop reminiscing and focus on winning Risk, shouldn't I?

Yeah, please go check on them. Panamaita lost your number…again.

Gracias, hermana

Antonio

P.S. Ehehe, please don't hurt me if I lose…


	234. Italy XXI

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Ok! You can start!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feliciano,<p>

I claim Australia first, just sayin'

Good luck :)

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>YES! That's the way, uh-huh,uh-huh, I like it, uh-huh,uh-huh! <em>


	235. Romano XLVIII

Antonio,

….and just stop sounding like a fantasy novel already.

Lovino

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Ahaha, sorry about that, amor.

Antonio


	236. Italy XXII

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Well….ok, I guess you can claim there!...good luck to you too Big Brother  
>Spain.<p>

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feliciano,<p>

Damn, you're persistent…you're actually making me think here…oh; please don't go after Spain…that is my favourite nation, after all…

Antonio


	237. Mexico I

Also you are in this letters thing, better you remember me right, you know the  
>one colony that you named after you, the one that you still call NEW ME or<br>something like that hell why I am writing you in English.

Okay will you finally correct everyones perception that I am a woman, for  
>Lord's sake even you forgot that I am male, maybe I have some feminine antics<br>but that does not mean that I am not male.

O tell to Filipinas that I do not mind if he dates Cali, sadly that is not my  
>say anymore, TT-TT I miss my child, okay better calm down.<p>

Please can you tell France to not come here trying to "collect" the money that  
>my government owes him is very annoying that he still has in mind the plan of<br>invading my vital regions.

Oh and also remember if you have not discovered me you won't have known that  
>Tomatoes are food, sorry but I do not like when people do not give me credit<br>about food.

And that you do not fight England as much as you used to, please I saw you  
>trying to kill him because Gilbratar<p>

Sinceramente y no odiandote Mexico

P.D.: Recuerda no te odio, creeme con los presidentes que tuve me di cuenta  
>que nosotros como naciones pocas veces tenemos poder sobre ellos y comprendo<br>un poco más el por que me trataste de la patada cuando era tu colonia

* * *

><p>M-Mexico,<p>

Uhm, hola. This is sorta a vicious letter…I'm sorry for everything awful I've ever done to you, but at the moment I'm busy trying to save the world from Italy and Risk…can, can we work out this little difference another time? Please?

Uh, all right, I'll let the misinformed world know you're a…señor, not a señorita…

O-okay…but Philippines is already dealing with that situation. Sí, calmate, México…

Uhm, I'll let France know, but it's not good to be in debt to other nations, you know. So perhaps you should just pay up. I'm paying off all my loans to France as it stands. Uhm, that would be _Prussia_ who would invade your vital regions.

Y-yeah, es verdad.

Ingleterra and I have never gotten along. That will never change.

C-ciao, México,

España

P.S. S-sí, es verdad también, México.

* * *

><p><em>Whoever wrote in as Mexico, you're lucky I'm bilingual…<em>

_Mexico translation: __Remember I do not hate you, believe me, __the world leaders really have no control over the nations Remember what you did to me, occupation-wise, and how you treated me._

_(rough translation, I'm sorta in a hurry to update)_

_Spain's response: Y-yes, that's true as well, Mexico. _


	238. Portugal XV

Antonio,

Sim, you were a nasty, greedy bastard back then. Yeah... the "good 'ol  
>days"...<p>

Eu estou sempre lá para você, irmãozinho. Sim, you should focus on your  
>game of Risk.<p>

I'll go check up on them. I'm also bringing my cutlass with me just in case.

Eu te amo,

Silvia

P.S. Desculpe, I can't make any promises.

* * *

><p><em>(Translation notes:<em>

_Eu estou sempre lá para você, irmãozinho. - I'm always there for you,_  
><em>little brother<em>

_Desculpe - Sorry (formal version) )_

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Ahaha, you're certainly right about that! But, I think I've mellowed out somewhat.

I know you're always here for me, and I couldn't be more appreciative of everything you do for me, hermana. I really should, but at this moment, I'm whomping on Italy. Ahahahaha :) Winner! Well, not yet, but I can dream, right?

Very good, you know how to deal with conquistadors, I know first-hand Ahaha.

Te amo, hermana

Antonio

P.S. Oh, well, uh, just don't forget I'm still not 100%.

* * *

><p><em>I really love these two. <em>


	239. Romano XLIX

Antonio,

…I have no comment for it. Just stop talking to me and concentrate!

Lovino

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

A-all right. It looks like I have the upper hand right now, which is good.

Antonio


	240. Nicaragua XLIV

Mama!

Lo siento! You know I'm kind of scatterbrained...

Eep! Nicaragua, stop! Oh Dios, Phillipines is going to kill me...

O-oh, someone just called me. It's Tia Silvia! Write to you later.

Don't lose!

Panama

* * *

><p>Panamaita,<p>

Sí, that's one thing I wish you hadn't inherited from me, ahaha~

…what's Nicaragua doing? Tia Silvia is on her way to help settle things.

Right now I'm winning, don't jinx me!

Mama


	241. Italy XXIII

Big Brother Spain~!

That's good that you're thinking! It's really showing! But it's okay  
>Big Brother Spain! Going after you in the game just shows what's going to<br>happen when the game is over!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feliciano,<p>

Ahaha~, it really is, isn't it? O-oh, it is? How so, Feli~? Ehehe, yeah, after the game is…over…ahaha~

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Italy, you really scare me right now…just saying…<em>


	242. Portugal XVI

Antonio,

It's good that you've mellowed down. If you haven't, we'd probably still be  
>trying to kill each other right now.<p>

Obrigada irmão. By the way, don't get cocky! If you get too cocky, you may  
>end up losing. Just focus on the game and defeating Italy.<p>

Speaking of focusing, I need to focus on taking down your power-hungry child.

Boa sorte e eu te amo,

Silvia

P.S. I'll keep that in mind.

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Ahaha~, you're absolutely right. I'm sorta glad I mellowed too, if not, Romano would still probably hate my guts right now instead of l-uhm, never mind. Ahaha~ my hand writes before I think, huh?

Ahaha, gracias, hermana; I do have a bad habit of getting cocky when things are goin' my way huh? Ahaha, that's probably why I lost my…beautiful…Armada…to…..Britain. Ugh. Disgusting. We're gonna have to have a heart-to-heart about that soon, it keeps coming back to haunt me.

Ahaha, Buena suerte on that, hermana, Nicaragua can be exactly like me.

Antonio

P.S. Please do. I value both my life and health

* * *

><p><em>Squeeee!<em>


	243. Romano L

Antonio,

Good, keep it up. If you lose I'll kill you.

Lovino

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

You got it, Captain! Please don't kill me…"Becoming one with Italy" would be bad enough.

Antonio


	244. Italy XXIX

Big Brother Spain~!

Si! It really is! Of course it shows what's going to happen when the game is  
>over! This is what you agreed to do~!<p>

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feliciano,<p>

Ahaha~, I-I suppose it is, how silly of me…

Antonio


	245. Madrid XVIII

Mister Ispaniya,

Da. The war really tore the world. Arianna and her sister hated each other for  
>a while, D.C. came to hate Madrid when they'd only just begun to love each<br>other dearly, Konigsberg hated me and still does to this day, and there's not  
>really a reason for it. I hate to say it, but it probably was better that you<br>were in a Civil War.

...Sorry, I'm rambling.

Ria? Responsible? Since when? Nyet, you make a good point...

Madrid's awake again, but she's not moving. Perhaps that has something to do  
>with Ria's door-to-face solution, or the fact that Enrique is staring at her<br>with murderous intent. What do you think?

Da svedanya!

Moskva

* * *

><p><em>((Creeper: We've done worse. o3o Seriously, we have. Moyashi used to be on the<br>rifle team and she hit Al with her rifle once. Of course, Al had walked up to  
>her and Sergeant Payne (in the ass!) had said "If anyone tries to distract you,<br>keep going, even if you knock them out or break their noses!"_

_Oh, our friend got us to take part in Passover this year! Ahaha!_

_LAX ROCKS EVERYONE'S SOCKS._

_Moyashi: Yay, you called us weird! :3 And FOOTBALL IS BETTER.))_

* * *

><p>Moscú,<p>

So I heard. But, I wasn't completely secluded from the war…Germany sent over troops and supplies to help that bastard Francisco Franco. As such, Germany demanded that I send over troops to him, and so, reluctantly, I had to under orders from stupid Franco. My civil war really tore me and my nation apart. Wars aren't good in general. But if I had to choose between WWII and the Civil War I'd choose WWII.

Ahaha, I rambled a bit, too, so no worries.

Ahaha, I did throw usually in there. Just make sure that Madrid keeps on resting.

Ciao

España

* * *

><p><em>Oh~ it's gonna storm here! I'm excited. I love storms. I hope those strong storms from Kentucky don't give us tornadoes though…ahem anywayyy,<em>

_Have you really? Wow, that's pretty intense. Ahaha, Al's got guts._

_Passover's fun! I love matzoball soup! Yummm. _

_I LOVE FÚTBOL y LAX! RAWR! _


	246. Romano LI

Antonio,

And just whose fault is that in the first place?

Lovino

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Ahaha, mine, I guess.

Hey, Lovi? Will you say those three pretty little words, just one more time? Pretty please?

Antonio


	247. Italy XXX

Big Brother Spain~!

Si! It really is silly of you! You have remembered that!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feliciano,<p>

You may want to pay attention to the game, hermano. I'm beating you into oblivion.

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Now Italy's off-limits to minors…wonder why –sarcasm— <em>


	248. Portugal XVII

Antonio,

What about Romano? Nevermind, I'm probably better off not knowing am I?

Remember, eyes on the prize. You don't want to be Italy's bitch. Do you mean a  
>heart-to-heart with me or with Inglaterra? If it's for Inglaterra, I'll make<br>sure to tell him about that.

Oh, I plan to use that to my advantage. Heh heh heh...

With love,

Silvia

P.S. Will do!

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Ahaha~, you'll figure it out soon enough.

Yupp, eye on the prize…aw shit, he just took Spain and Portugal…I _was_ winning…until that very moment. Crappppp. No, with you, hermana; I would prefer to not talk about my problems with that disgusting tea-sipper.

Ahaha, well, just don't hurt her…

Much love,

Antonio

P.S. Oh good.


	249. Nicaragua XLV

Mama!

I got Nicaragua to stop. I just got Manila out of Nicaragua's line of sight.  
>Good thing I know how to fend someone off with a knife, si?<p>

Ehehe I got your scatterbrainedness, Nicaragua got your conquistadorness, and  
>Guatemala...wait, what DID Guatemala get? Some of mis hermanos confuse me...<br>okay, they all confuse me.

Tia better get here soon. If not, then Nicaragua might try to invade France...

Keep winning!

Panama

* * *

><p>Panamaita,<p>

Muy bien, chicita. I'm proud of you. You weren't hurt, were you?

Yeah, you most certainly did. But, know when and when not to be scatterbrained, ¿Sí? That's an essential skill, you know. Ahaha, that she did, and I really wish she hadn't, but oh well. Guatemala got every other lovely quality about me, like selflessness.

She's on her way, give her some time.

I'm now losing…

Mama


	250. Morocco III

Spain,

I hope you get better soon. Thank Romano for me, I'm glad some one is there to  
>check in on you. I'm a bit busy keeping stuff up around at my house right now.<br>I do not wish to waste any of the water I have... It would be too easy to  
>waste all my water that I could be drinking on plants. Is there a good way to<br>ration out water for the plants? I don't think I have enough money for this  
>Miracle Grow stuff though...<p>

Shokran,

Hafeza Ali

* * *

><p>Morocco,<p>

Ah, gracias mi amigo. I've been getting a lot of get well wishes and I'm really appreciative! I'm getting there, slowly but surely. Oh, okay, I'll thank Romano. Ahaha, me too. I think I'd be dead otherwise. Ahaha.

Oh! That's good. Are things going well over in Morocco? I hope they are. I'm sure you are scarce on water…mmm, try irrigating! That saves water! Ahaha. Miracle Grow was an accident. Romano and I accidently poured the wrong kind in and discovered it worked beautifully, so it's not necessary.

Buena suerte with the tomato growing!

España (Antonio Fernandez Carriedo)

* * *

><p><em>I really want the FULL version of Turkey's Hatafutte Parade…*grumble, grumble* <em>


	251. Romano LII

Antonio,

Yes. Yours.

Huh? what words?

Lovino

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Ahaha~ I'm sorta losing now…he just took Portugal and Spain from me…at least I still have America, Russia, China and Australia…oh, and France. And I take Italy ahahahaha :)

You know. _Those _words. In both our languages they start with "T"…and in both our languages it's only two words, but in English it's 3…you know what I mean now, _right_? Please say yes, because I really wanna see/read/hear them, Lovi~.

Mucho _Amor _

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Awww! Antonio! That's so cuteee! :D <em>


	252. Italy XXXI

Big Brother Spain~!

Si! You're beating me for now~! But don't worry~! I'll come back!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feliciano,<p>

…and you most certainly did come back. Why'd you have to take both Portugal and Spain from me? That's just mean. At least I took Italy. Ahaha~.

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Oh noes~! <em>


	253. Nicaragua XLVI

Mama!

Si, I learned important things when I lived with Colombia!

Ehehehe, I do need to work on that, don't I?

I wasn't hurt! Although I nearly got scratched on the cheek.

Nicaragua keeps on moving towards your house, even though we're still in  
>France.<p>

Tia needs to get here soon... Nicaragua might suspect that I'm stil following  
>her ehehehe...<p>

Crap, I did jinx, didn't I? Well, just try to win again!

Panama

* * *

><p>Panamaita,<p>

Ahaha, apparently you did. And yes, you reall do.

I'm glad you weren't hurt. Tia Silvia is there to take care of Nicaragua for you, so don't fret, all right? She'll make sure that everything stays under control. I love you.

Yes…you really did. It's sorta hard when Italy took _Spain _and _Portugal _.

Mama


	254. Portugal XVIII

Antonio,

Alright, whatever you say, irmãozinho.

You let him take the Iberian Peninsula? Ugh... Meu Deus! Well, just keep  
>focusing on winning. I don't want my sweet irmão to "become one with Italy".<br>Man, that sounds creepy. Alright, I look forward to our heart-to-heart soon.

Tell Panama that Tia Silvia is here to take down Nicaragua, por favor. I'll  
>try my best not to harm her.<p>

Wish me luck, por favor,

Silvia

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Eh?

I-I had to, or I'd lose Australia and then all hope would be lost and I'd become one with Italy! Silvia, I'm losing really badly right now…ugh, I fucked uppppp. Shitttt. Dammit. I'm trying to focus on winning but freakin' Feliciano's makin' it really difficult right now. I know, it does sound really creepy. M-Me too…hopefully those nightmares of…uhm, then, will stop afterwards…

I told Panama already. I know you will

Sí, Buena suerte, hermana. Te amo.

Antonio


	255. Romano LIII

Antonio,

Ugh, damn idiot.

Oh, those…well…I guess….I-I l-love you An-Antonio.

Lovino

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Ahaha, yeah, I'm sorta screwed right now…

Yes, those. Y t-te amo, mi pequeño L-Lovino…

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>AWWW! Even Toni's a bit tenative when saying those cute wittle words~!<em>


	256. Italy XXXII

Big Brother Spain~!

Of course I did~! And it doesn't matter why I did~! Just remember that  
>you'll become one with Italy when this is over~!<p>

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feliciano,<p>

Are you sure I can't have back mine and my sister's Iberian Peninsula? I'll give you back Italy~. A-anyway, uhm, let's just finish this game up…

Antonio


	257. Philippines XV

S-Spain,

Ugh,what happened? How come Panama's carrying me on her back?Oh yeah... I just  
>got conquistadored by Nicarugua... Oh well,I tried! :'D<p>

Good thing Panama got Nicaragua to stop her rampage before she could do  
>anything else...<p>

I WOULD go home right now,if I wasn't aching and bruised (and possibly  
>scarred) all over. And- ow,that going to leave a mark.<p>

By the way,how's risk going?

O-Oh gosh Nica's going in France's direction, and she keeps chanting "invade  
>France"- Panama please don't follow her...<p>

Glorisa

* * *

><p>Glorisa,<p>

Uhm, I'm not too sure what happened, sorry dear. A-ahaha, y-yeah, at least you tried. B-but, ugh, that was very stupid of you. If I get chewed out by Philippines I'm putting all the blame on you, got it?

Yeah, their aunt is there to try and settle things.

Oh, Risk…uhm, what a funny story. I'm sorta losing right now…

Yeah…

Antonio


	258. Portugal XIX

Antonio,

Don't get so down on yourself. Just have faith in yourself. I'm confident that  
>my irmãozinho can win. You have nightmares? I'm sorry to hear that.<p>

Now if you don't mind, I need to take Nicaragua down.

Tenha fé, eu te amo,

Silvia

* * *

><p><em><br>(Tranlastion note:_

_Tenha fé - Have faith )_

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Y-yeah, you're right. After all, I am the Kingdom of Passion and I was once an amazing conquistador, pfft, it's just Risk, right? Ehehe, ugh, that didn't help. I'm getting stepped on here. And I'm normally really good at strategy games…

Y-yeah, I do…ehehe…it's kinda pathetic

S-sí, gracias, hermana; Te amo también

Antonio


	259. Nicaragua XLVII

Mama!

Si...I really do.

Eh... Manila,isn't really that heavy.

Ay dios mios. I know that Tia's coming soon, but seconds feel like hours right  
>now. Manila, please stop complaining. You don't want Nicaragua to hurt anyone<br>else, do you? Ay... good thing Nicaragua doesn't know where Francia is right  
>now...hehehe, he's in a hospital. So, now we're still near your house...<br>Phillipines is so gonna kill me now... but, at least I stopped Nicaragua from  
>doing worse damage.<p>

I didn't mean to jinx it! Oh hey, is that Tia Silvia over there? I need to go.

Te amo mama. Good luck.

Panama

* * *

><p>Panama,<p>

That's good. Silvia should be there by now, just let her take care of everything. I can't talk much now, I have things to do (aka try and bounce back at Risk…)

I know you didn't mean to jinx it…it's all right, I can figure this out.

Mama


	260. France XI

Bonjour Antonio,

I woke up in a hospital... what happened? I was knocked out for almost the  
>whole day. At least my nurse is...honhonhon...<p>

For your sake I won't finish that sentence... or tell you what I'm thinking.

...I feel a chill...

Currently worried,

Francis

* * *

><p>Bonjour Francis,<p>

Bienvenue dans le monde des vivants. Comment vous sentez-vous?

Uhm, you got maimed by conquistador!Nicaragua… sorry.

Yes, yes you have a hot nurse. At least you're back to your normal self. You had me worried!

DON'T TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE THINKING!

Eh? A chill?

A little concerned for your mental health,

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Antonio spoke French! –gets shot—<em>

_Bienvenue dans le monde des vivants. Comment vous sentez-vous?: Welcome back to the world of the living. How do you feel?_


	261. Mexico II

Do not worry about it... wow those nightmares were true then, if you can´t  
>beat him I will look for Nicaragua maybe I can stop her or make an alliance so<br>we can stop Italy together, no better Japan we are good friends so if you  
>lose...hope that you don´t. We will be ready to try to stop Italy<p>

Very concerned Mexico

* * *

><p>Mexico,<p>

Sí. I was winning, until Ita-Chan took over my nation and Portugal…it's a little disconcerting how _good_ Feliciano is at Risk. Nicaragua's acting like a conquistador; my sister is with her now, so good luck trying to talk sense into her. Japan's in no condition to deal with this right now, don't bother him. It's under control, anyway.

Ahaha, gracias.

España


	262. Portugal XX

Antonio,

Fine, time for some encouragement... Are you really going to let some pasta  
>eating surrender monkey kick your ass? Because with that weak attitude of<br>yours, it's no surprise that Inglaterra destroyed your "invincible Armada".  
>You probably deserved having it destroyed anyways. And if you think I'm wrong<br>for saying that, prove it to me. Show some backbone and take Italy down!

Speaking of taking down, I'm about to fight Nicaragua.

Eu te amo,

Silvia

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

O-okay (though your words of encouragement are always more like bashing on me for _something_)

...

…...

…...

Really? Those are your words of encouragement? _Really? _Well fine! I'll just have to prove you wrong! Of course I didn't deserve to be beaten by that tea-sipping sonuvabitch! It wasn't my fault that God hated me that day and made it storm and shit! Why would I lose to Italy anyway? It's _Italy_ for Christ's sake! The only nation wimpier than him is France, and even France has more of a backbone than Italy does!

MY ARMDA WAS INVINCIBLE! It…was just a bad day for God…

I ought to go all Conquistador on your ass…

…Creo que te amo…

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Bahahaha! That was great! Wow~!That really got Antonio fired up! Great job! Ahaha~!<em>

_Creo que te amo: I think I love you…_


	263. Nicaragua XLVIII

Mama!

Tia's there. I layed Manila on the ground. Carrying her for who knows how long  
>made me tired. Wow, Tia Silvia's really good! But it looks like Nicaragua's<br>not backing down. This might be a while... Aww, Manila fell asleep. Well, she  
>deserves to sleep. Hopefully Nicaragua apologizes when she goes back to<br>normal.

I give you my strength. Go floor Italia's ass in risk!

Panama

* * *

><p>Panamaita,<p>

Okay, just take it easy. Ahaha, sí. Tia Silvia and I are almost matched when it comes to fighting. Let Manila sleep, then as soon as she's strong enough, take her back to the Philippines. I'll make Nicaragua apologize if she doesn't.

I'm trying, dear.

Mama


	264. France XII

Bonjour Antonio.

My nurse is hot. Honhonhon...

You know French, mon ami? I just thought you were ignoring me when I tried to  
>teach you the language of l'amour. Oh, to answer your question, I feel like<br>shit.

...is that,Portugal and Nicaragua fighting outside my window?

Very confused,

France

* * *

><p>Bonjour Francis,<p>

I'm sure she is…

Oui, je sais le français. Je me suis ennuyé un an et a décidé de l'apprendre ... peut-être vous devriez faire la même chose avec l'espagnol.

Oh, no, no, no, don't get me wrong. I was bored out of my mind and did, in fact, ignore you when your tried to teach me French.

I'm sorry you feel like shit. Just rest and you'll feel better in no time.

Oui, it is.

Sorta laughing at you,

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Don't kill me for the French!<em>

_Oui, je sais le français. Je me suis ennuyé un an et a décidé de l'apprendre ... peut-être vous devriez faire la même chose avec l'espagnol.: Yes, I know French. I got bored one year and decided to learn it...maybe you should do the same with Spanish._


	265. Portugal XXI

Antonio,

I'm glad to see you're all fired up again. Now show me how wrong I am.

Back to kicing Nicaragua's ass.

Eu te amo mais do que todo o chá na China,

Silvia

* * *

><p><em>(Translation note:<em>

_Eu te amo mais do que todo o chá na China - I love you more than all of the_  
><em>tea in China<em>

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

…your words of encouragement suck. Fine, fine I'll prove to you that you're wrong! Watch me. I'm not a conquistador for nothing. Hehehe, here comes the fall of Italy…ehehehe.

Good luck with that.

Eso era cursi. Sin embargo, te amo más que nada, también, Silvia

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Eso era cursi. Sin embargo, te quiero más que nada, también, Silvia: That was cheesy. But, I love you more than anything too, Silvia. <em>


	266. Nicaragua XLIX

Hola Mama!

Si, Tia Silvia and you are almost matched! I vaguely remember you fighting,  
>but I was still a baby then.<p>

Wow, neither have seemed to lay a scratch on each other. You must've taught  
>Luisa well.<p>

Si, Manila needs to sleep. Don't worry! When this is over I'll take her back  
>to Lorenzo. Hopefully he won't be too pissed at me...<p>

Oh look, we're near a hospital...wait...hospital... FRANCE!

Currently worried,

Panama

* * *

><p>Panamaita,<p>

Ahaha, I whooped your Tia's ass!

No, su Tia is holding back. She could've finished this fight in seconds if she truly wanted to. But, as per my request, she's trying not to harm tu hermana.

Hopefully not.

Yupp, better worry about France…aw shit, I wanted Indonesia…

Mama


	267. France XIII

Bonjour Antonio~

Oui, my nurse is hot. She kind of looks like Rita...wait... It IS Guatemala...  
>I'm going to die now, aren't I? But why is she in my country acting as a<br>nurse?

...I know some Spanish... I just haven't practiced in a while...

So you did ignore me DX

...they're having a conquistador fight near my hospital? Merde...

Very afraid now,

Francis

* * *

><p>Hola Francis,<p>

You should demonstrate your awesome Spanish skills, ¿No?

She looks like R-Rita? Eh? It _is _Rita? What the crap is she doing as a nurse? DO NOT molest her! And yeah, you probably will…sorry, man.

Well you should become fluent.

Yupp. I did. I thought you were boring.

Hahaha, sucks to be you!

Antonio

* * *

><p>…<em>Aren't you a nice friend, Toni?<em>


	268. Portugal XXII

Antonio,

I know they suck; but, you can't blame me for trying.

By the way, Nicaragua is nowhere as good as you when it comes to fighting. You  
>at least made me break a sweat. I'm not getting cocky, I promise.<p>

I know, that was terribly cheesy.

Love,

Silvia

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Ahaha, no, no I can't, now can I.

Luisa just hasn't had the experience I've had. As such, I'm sure she's nowhere near my level of skill. Hey, that sounds a little condescending…we're about even, I'm just stronger because I'm bigger than you, hermana. You're not the tallest young lady in the world. Yeah, don't get cocky or you'll _lose_. Like that one time you challenged me after Turkey and I had gone at it, thinking that you could win in a snap and you _didn't. _That was a day for the history books, mi hermana. Ahaha~.

Sí. Is it bad that I know more languages than a buncha other nations combined?

Love,

Antonio


	269. Nicaragua L

Hola Mama!

...okay...I already know you kicked Silvia's ass...

Oh, that would make sense. But you might want to have Tia hurt Nicaragua just  
>a LITTLE. She looks like she's out for blood now.<p>

...Shit... hopefully Nicaragua doesn't find out France is in that hospital.

Indonesia? Oh, risk talk. Okay

Currently very worried,

Panama

* * *

><p>Panamaita,<p>

Ahaha, yeahh.

Eh? Really now? Eh, that's not good…

Can't talk right now, lo siento.

Mama


	270. France XIV

Bonjour Antonio,

...you sound like Prussia... and I haven't practiced since 1900 I might say  
>something offensive in Spanish without even knowing it...<p>

I-I don't know WHY Rita's here! But she is close to my age. She's 23, non?

So going to die later...

O-okay! I'll try to relearn what little Spanish I already learned!

...you suck

Now very scared and pissed off

France

* * *

><p>Francis,<p>

Ahaha, that's funny. Silvia said I was acting more like a conquistador…but whatever. Mm, true…just pull out a French/Spanish dictionary and practice; languages aren't that hard to learn especially the romance languages.

Oui, Rita's 23…she's only 2 years (technically) younger than me.

You'll be all right, Francis. Stop fretting.

Why're you pissed?

Antonio


	271. Hungary VIII

****Antonio,

...Ow. MY. HEAD.

I guess I was fucked up huh. and yeah it would haha.

I think my heat is broken. I keep shivering.

NO, I-I'M 'T LET AUSTRIA SEE ME LIKE THIS.

I probably was. Strip-joint stamp.

I think I have a tramp stamp now too. And I smell like...

pickles? Oh God what the hell happened..?

I'm home now.

No need to worry.

-Elizaveta

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

No, no dear. You're sick. Wrap up in blankets and drink something warm. I'm sure your heat isn't broken…just don't turn it up too high.

All right, I won't call Austria. But if you really need something, call me please.

I won't worry, I'll just be concerned. How's that?

Oh, and uhm, I have a plan…on telling Romano…you know…

Feel better

Antonio


	272. Philippines XVI

Antonio,

*yawn* I have to say,waking up and the first thing you see is Miss Portugal  
>duking it out with Conquistador!Nicaragua is pretty amazing. She's their aunt<br>right? And your sister? She's really badass. :D Looks like neither of them  
>aren't going to back down anytime soon! They both look really cool right now!<p>

To your last letter: Yeah,I know it was stupid,but I for one believe I fought  
>pretty well despite losing terribly in the end (and the fact that I'm only 12<br>years old).And,hey, at least I didn't end up like France. *shudders* I knew I  
>wasn't going to win anyway, I was just trying to help them.<p>

Got it. It wouldn't be fair if you got all blame. (but come on,at least part  
>of it,please?~)<p>

Is Italy actually that strong? *shudders again* well, he IS the Roman Empire's  
>grandson. But I know you can kick his ass! Come on,just go all boss<br>conquistador on him,that'll shut him up! (By the way,if this is Nicaragua's  
>conquistador side, h-how were you...?)<p>

I'm going back to sleep now~ Panama, can you wake me up when Miss Portugal and  
>Nica are done fighting? I wanna know who wins~ (It's probably going to be<br>Portugal anyways,huh?)

Glorisa

* * *

><p>Glorisa,<p>

Ahaha, yeah, I suppose it would be. Sí, Portugal is my older sister. Ahaha, she is badass, isn't she? I love her dearly. I hope that little skirmish ends soon though, Portugal isn't going all out on Nicaragua, I'm sure, or this would've been over a long time ago.

I know dear, just don't be so rash, all right?

Nope, not even part of the blame. I had no control over the situation.

Oh, if Italy tries to invade Spain, I'll use his ass to wipe the floor. He won't get farther than just outside our Naval borders. Oh, if you think Nicaragua's bad, then you don't want to go back in time. Especially when England and I duked it out. Ehehehe, those were the good days.

Portugal will win. Trust me. She isn't my older sister for nothing. Where do you think I learned all my skills?

España


	273. Barcelona I

Hola Papa,

Umm,do you know why Tia Portugal and Nicaragua are fighting outside your  
>house? Panama and Manila are there too... what the hell happened?<p>

I was on my way to visit Madrid and Moscow but then I to see this... I'm going  
>to watch what happens.<p>

Curious,

Barcelona

* * *

><p>Barcelona~<p>

¡Hola mi querida!¿Como estas? Of course I know why~! What a silly question.

A lot's happened, dear. It's a bit hard to put in a letter/text thing.

Be careful~!

Papa


	274. Prussia II

Antonio

Help! It is so unawesome, I woke up hanging by my ankles. I have no clue where  
>I am. It looks like a storage locker. The last thing I remember is Italy<br>playing risk with West. The rest is really fuzzy. One good thing is that my  
>hand isn't stuck to my forehead anymore.<p>

I don't think Italy meant to leave my phone where I could reach it.

Come save me soon

Gilbert

P.S. I would stop him if I could, but I can't so I won't.

* * *

><p>Gilbert,<p>

…You…you really worry me sometimes. Oh…so you've become one with Italy it seems, well I'm trying to change that…Ahaha. Didn't I tell you not to let Italy play Risk with Germany?

Yay! I'm glad your hand isn't stuck to your forehead anymore. And no, he probably didn't…

I'll save you as soon as I beat Italy at Risk.

Antonio

P.S. Don't worry about it. I'm dealing with him now


	275. Guatemala I

Padre!

This is Guatemala. First of all, I'm wondering why I have France as my patient  
>and why he just touched my ass... can I,hit him PLEASE.<p>

...Tia Portugal and Nicaragua are fighting outside...normally Tia would be  
>done by now...unless... PADRE TU IDIOTA! Don't you know to NEVER take it easy<br>on Nicaragua? Remember when we were younger and she would be pissed at you for  
>days on end? That was because she thought you were taking it easy on her. She<br>hates that! Another example is when she got America to leave her country in  
>the 1850's. Not only was she pissed about him trying to invade her, she was also<br>pissed that he took it easy on her! You told Tia not to get cocky, right? A  
>Nicaragua this pissed will do just about anything to prove that you can't take it<br>easy on her! Wait... did Nicaragua just... CUT TIA'S ARM? It looks pretty deep  
>from where I am...<p>

Currently frantic

Guatemala

* * *

><p>Guatemala<p>

…I'm not sure why France is your patient…and yes, you may. I specifically told him _not_ to molest you. Lo siento, mi querida.

…Oh fuck that's right. Shittt. Well, go let your Tia know it's all right for her to beat the crap outta Nicaragua, just make sure that she doesn't hurt her too badly. I hope Silvia is all right…

Fuck.

Papa

* * *

><p><em>I'm getting confused, so every nationcity etc is getting their own chapter D:_


	276. Romano LVI

Antonio,

…WHAT? THEN STOP TALKING ME ALREADY AND CONCENTRATE ON THE GAME!

Damn idiotic bastard….

Lovino

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

I-I'm trying. It's just more comforting when I'm talking to you…Ahaha.

S-sorry.

Antonio


	277. Italy XXXIII

Big Brother Spain~!

Sorry I can't do~! It's a better location for me! But si! Let's finish  
>this game quickly~! I'm starting to get a little bored~!<p>

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feliciano,<p>

Oh, well, that sucks. I know it is…

Uhm, hmm, well…you're clearly gonna win…shit. This…oh wait, and I have now regained the upper hand…good luck, Ita-Chan…

Antonio


	278. Paris I

Salut, Monsieur Espagne!

This is Paris, Papa France's daughter. I heard the news that you were feeling  
>under the weather, so I wanted to say bonjour!<p>

I am sorry for all of the trouble my papa has put you through so far. He can  
>truly be an andouille at the wrong times. Just don't tell him I said that<br>though, s'il vous plaît?

I also heard that you are playing Risk against Italie! J'ai foi en vous, mon  
>ami!<p>

Oh, I'm on my way to visit papa at the hospital!

I can see him through the window...

Oh là là...

He got in trouble again.

I'll talk to you later Monsieur Espagne! Au Revoir!

Avec amour et la foi,

Paris, a.k.a., Emilienne

P.S. Get well soon! ^^

* * *

><p><em>(translations:<em>

_Salut - Hello (informal)_

_Andouille - Dummy_

_J'ai foi en vous, mon ami! - I have faith in you, my friend!_

_Oh là là... - Oh dear..._

_Avec amour et la foi - With love and faith_

* * *

><p>París<p>

Thank you for the get well wishes, mi querida, they're very much appreciated. I'm getting better, slowly but surely. Don't worry about the problems your father causes me. I'm used to it after years of being both an ally and, of course, his best friend. I piss him off/cause him problems too, you know. Ahaha, I won't tell him.

Oui, I'm sure he got in trouble with Guatemala. And hopefully I win against Italy, if not, I'm not looking forward to "Becoming One with Italy".

Au revoir, París

España


	279. England I

To Spain,

W... what is going on? For the past few days, the only thing I've been able to hear is France and your children screaming and shouting.

Bloody hell, it's interrupting the royal wedding preparations!

And America came to me the other day, complaining about you 'being mean' to him... Just what is going on? I haven't been able to check in with other countries recently, so I'm more then a little confused.

Just control your children, twat. If I have to leave home to deal with the noise this close to the royal wedding, I'm coming to destroy you. This is a very important time for me!

Yours sincerely,

England.

* * *

><p>Dear English Bastard who no one likes,<p>

A lot's going on, not that you would be aware. Italy's been trying to take over the world via Risk. So far he's taken out America, Russia, Germany and I believe Canada. So, Romano and I are trying to stop him. Nicaragua has delved into the conquistador in her and right now my sister is trying to stop her. So yeah. That's current events for you in a nut shell.

Why do I care about your Royal Wedding?

America's a bastard. Anyway, he fucked up my economy so I yelled at him, Big deal. He's a big boy; he can handle a little lashing of the tongue. And once again—Italy's trying to take over the world via RISK of all things.

…and its working.

My children aren't my problem right now. They're all old enough to handle themselves. I still don't give a shit about your Royal Wedding. It's not that big a deal. Why can't the media leave those two British saps alone, anyway? It's just a damn wedding…

Come to destroy me and I'll make your miserable life so hellish you'd be wishing you were dead…I dare you to try me, you British asshole.

I don't care that it's important to you. I have other problems on my plate. The world doesn't revolve around you, even though your thick skull may trick you into believing that.

España

* * *

><p>…<em>Scary Spain…wonder if he'll go Conquistador!Spain on England's sorry ass…<em>


	280. Ohio I

Dear Spain,

H-Hola! I-i-i'm Ohio, one of America's kids. I was wondering if I can ever  
>visit you? No le diga esto, pero América, la comida es mucho mejor. Y puedes<br>enseñarme cómo hacer churros? Yo les tenía en una feria una vez, y he  
>estado obsesionado desde entonces! Thanks! Hope to hear from you soon!<p>

Love,

Ohio(Alicia C. Jones

* * *

><p>Hola Ohio. Of course you can visit! Though now's not the best of time. Oh! ¿Tú hablas en español? ¡Muy bien!¡ Por supuesto que no le dirá a Estados Unidos! Sí, los churros son muy deliciosas, ¿no? ¡En lo personal, que es mi postre favorito! ¡Así que, por supuesto que te voy a enseñar cómo hacer!<p>

Ciao!

España

* * *

><p><em>Translations:<em>

_Don't tell America this, but your food is much better. And you can  
>teach me how to make churros? I had them at a fair once, and I<br>been obsessed ever since!_

_Antonio's response:_ _Of course I won't tell America! Yes, churros are quite delicious, aren't they? Personally, they're my favorite dessert! So of course I'll teach you how to make them!_

_Yay for me being bilingual! _


	281. Hungary IX

Antonio,

I'm not sick! I swearrr!

Maybe I just have the shakes..Er..yeah. Wait that might be an illness...in  
>that case I don't!<p>

Seriously though, I'm fine!

I don't think I need to call, but I'll keep it in mind

For some reason I really don't want to deal with him. If he thinks I'm sick  
>too he'll confine me to my bed and I'll have nothing to do but deal with his<br>stuffyness(which after a while I start to hate him for it).

That's fine. Just not to concerned I hope?

I thought you already did? You two have been spouting in Italian and Spanish  
>haven't you?<p>

Still Thinking The Albino Broke My Heat,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

You're in denial. You're sick. Suck it up and get better. I mean, I'm still sick, so there. At least I admit it.

Yupp the "shakes" can count as an illness; you just completely "incriminated" yourself, now got to bed before I find a way to make you.

I'm just leaving your options open, Elizaveta.

England pisses me off. He's complaining about "too much noise" for him to prepare for the Royal Wedding. I swear to God, he's stuffier than damn Austria…and that's saying something! I ought to go kick his ass…sonuvabitch tea-sipping English motherfucker…

Ahem, anyway, sorry.

No, not too concerned, but just enough.

Ahaha, yeah, we've been, as you say "spouting" in Italian and Spanish…and I got him to say it in English once. But, he spoke _fluent_ Spanish to me! _Fluent! _It was beautiful. And when he did, he told me he loved me and it made me feel all gooey and happy and shit! As a reward, I spoke fluent Italian back and told him I l-loved…him…too…

Oh, leave poor Prussia alone. He's tormented enough as it is. Like, por ejemplo, he's hanging upside down in some basement. So I don't think he broke your heat.

Feel better soon

Antonio


	282. Philippines XVII

Spain,

Ah,now that you mention it, Portugal looks like she just came from the spa and  
>Luisa looks like she's ready to murder! D:<p>

...! Nica just slashed Miss Silvia's arm! A-Are you sure it's okay for  
>Portugal to go so easy on her now? The wound looks bad.<p>

And,ugh,FINE...

I was wondering about this for a while,wht exactly IS the penalty for losing  
>at Risk to Italy? I know it's something really bad,since I was worrying about<br>you if you lose,but what is it? O_o umm,okay...

Hmm,good point there.

Uh... I-I don't think I should sleep YET... Luisa looks absolutely furious...

Glorisa

* * *

><p>Glorisa,<p>

Ahaha, mi hermana may look prissy but she's an excellent yet brutal fighter. Give her a chance to "warm up", ¿sí?

No, Silvia won't be goin' easy on her now…Ehehe, this oughta be amusing. Wish I were there to see it…

Have fun watching~

Antonio


	283. Panama I

I-it's,Panama...

Tia just got cut in the arm! N-nicaragua looks even scarier now... oh,  
>Guatemala's in that hospital? Well, that would explain why she randomly yelled<br>out the window "PADRE SAID YOU CAN BEAT HER UP".. okay, now Nicaragua's  
>getting her ass kicked... and now Nicaragua's getting even more pissed... and now<br>they're both on the ground... both are getting up again... I'll tell you who  
>wins later, when this isn't repeated<p>

Te amo mama,

Panama

* * *

><p>Panamaita,<p>

Sí, yo se. Ahaha, yeah, I kinda gave su tia permission to beat the crap outta Nicaragua. Its tough love right? Make me feel better about my decision…

Panamaita, Nicaragua may be skilled but your tia is much more experienced than Luisa, Tia Silvia will win, no worries there. Lemme know what happens! Man I'm missin' a great fight it seems…

Te amo también

Mama


	284. France XV

Bonjour Antonio,

Why did the sexy nurse hit me D: oh right, she's your daughter... I just got a  
>call from mon fille Paris. It will be so good to see her again.<p>

France

* * *

><p>Hola Francis,<p>

Because you tried to molest by lovely Guatemala…

Oh sí, París sent me a letter letting me know she was en route to see you. She's such a nice girl. Why can't you be more like her? Oh, and Prussia's hung upside down in a basement…think I should help him?

Get well soon

Tu amigo, Antonio


	285. Barcelona II

Papa!

The fight looks like it's getting a bit too serious, Luisa just cut Tia's arm!  
>And now she's cackling sadistically.<p>

Okay,I understand. I'll ask them later. After I watch this of course!

Oh,look, Guatemala's wearing a nurse's outfit and she looks like she's running  
>for her life toward Tia...<p>

Sí!

... I sure missed a lot while I was dropping off Magellan.

Barcelona

* * *

><p>Barcelona mi dulce~<p>

Ahaha sí, it would seem so…I hope tu Tia is able to snap Luisa outta her funk. Things would get ugly if I had to intervene, ¿no?

Ahaha, I wish I could watch!

Sí, and I'm missing a lot now!

Te amo!

Papa


	286. Romano LVII

Antonio,

….forget it. just get back to concentrating.

But you're still an idiotic bastard.

Lovino

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Okay~. I'm concentrating.

If you say so~, t-te amo.

Antonio

P.S. I hope you know every time I say those special little words I mean it from the bottom of my heart…


	287. Italy XXXIV

Big Brother Spain~!

Good luck to you too~!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feliciano,<p>

Sí…I need all the luck and help I can get right now…why are you so damn good at this game? Its extremely frustrating!

Antonio


	288. Paris II

Monsieur Espagne,

Honhon, I guess I can look at it that way. ^^ After all, I can get on papa's  
>nerves as well. And merci beaucoup for not telling him!<p>

And my sister, Rungis, she says bonjour and good health as well, but she had  
>to tend to things in her town.<p>

On the way into the hospital, I saw some people fighting... I think they were  
>related to you. I met one of them once, but je ne me souviens pas où.<p>

But I'm inside now on my way to see papa. He is probably going to be joyeux to  
>see me! Anyway, about Italie, J'espère que vous gagnerez! I know you will!<p>

I sent you some of the tomatoes I've grown in my garden. Although they  
>probably aren't as good as the ones you have. I just hope they make it to you!<p>

I also have a question. Have you ever made something that you were so proud  
>of, then you make un faux mouvement, and it gets messed up? That happened to<br>me some time ago. I made a really nice cake, I tripped on the evil fiend which  
>is le tapis, and it crash landed to the ground. That sure ruined my day...<p>

On a lighter note, the best of luck to you as you continue your journey to  
>beat Italie! ^^<p>

Oh, look! There's papa now!

K.I.T.,

Paris & Rungis

P.S. Just a little pick-me-up: VIVA LA FURIA ROJA! ;)

P.S.S. Don't let anyone else know I said that. ^^ That was just for you!

* * *

><p><em>(Translations:<em>

_je ne me souviens pas où - I do not remember where_

_joyeux - happy_

_J'espère que vous gagnerez - I hope you win!_

_un faux mouvement - one false movement_

_le tapis - the carpet)_

* * *

><p>París,<p>

Ahaha, you write really long letters! Not that I mind, I'm just pointing it out. Anyway…Ahaha, we can all get on your father's nerves, y de nada!

Aw, tell Rungis bonjour y gracias, por favor.

Oh, I know about that, no worries there, Ahaha. I'm hoping I don't have to intervene but it's starting to look as if I will…oh well.

Ahaha, gracias, once again.

Ahaha, I do it all the time. And my major fopah was my _Armada; _damn English bastard…ruining everything I worked so damn hard for…sorry, I kinda went on a tangent there.

Once again, gracias! Goodness you French and your wishes of good health and luck, Ahaha. I don't think even us Spaniards are that nice.

Give him a good friendly hug from me and tell him I wish him all the best in his road to recovery.

España

P.S. ¡VIVA LA FURIA ROJA! (That made my day, mind you.)

P.S.S. I won't ;)


	289. Barcelona III

Papa,

I think it'll be okay now. Tia's totally kicking Luisa's ass now.~ :D Hehe,I  
>think I'm probably too happy about this... but I don't care! :D<p>

Sí,you are, but I'll tell you all about it when you get home. :) no worries.  
>Panama and Manila will describe it to you also. I just wonder if Nicaragua<br>will remember all of this to tell you as well. xD

-!

Whoa,Luisa is NOT going to forget THAT...

Te amo!

Barcelona

* * *

><p>Mi querida Barcelona,<p>

Uhm, you've never really like Luisa, so it doesn't surprise me if you're a touch happy about this. Ahaha, I wonder, why is it that you two have never really gotten along? It's a little sad, if you ask me.

Oh goodie! I love a good story~ they brighten my day. I'm also sure that Silvia will tell me all about it as well.

Eh? Forget what? I hate missing all the action…

Papa


	290. Paris III

Monsieur Espagne,

Well, I think I am very talkative. I'm just a very social person ^^. Oh, oui!  
>I've never met anyone, human or nation, that hasn't gotten on their papa's<br>nerves at least once!

Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon ami. I will get the message to her ^^.

Oui. Someone has to stop them. But honestly, I think someone else should  
>intervene. You're still resting, and I don't want you to hurt yourself.<p>

Vous êtes les bienvenus! ^^

Oh, it's no problem ^^. Everyone has to rant once in a while.

Aw, well merci for the complement! You are very nice yourself. Would you mind  
>if I call you Oncle Toni? You are like a really nice uncle to me ^^.<p>

I will! Pas de problème. :)

París

P.S. (I'm glad! :D)

P.S.S. merci ^^

* * *

><p><em>(translations:<em>

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon ami - Do not worry, my friend_

_Vous êtes les bienvenus! - You're welcome!_

_Oncle - uncle_

_Pas de problème - No problem.)_

* * *

><p>París<p>

I can be…when I'm on a roll. Mostly, mi hermana says I'm just too nice for my own good, I tend to disagree but whatever. Ahaha, oui, that's a fact.

Merci :)

Ahaha, de nada, y no tengo ningún problema con que me llama tío Antonio, o tío Toni.

Ahaha, sí, es verdad.

Gracias :)

Tío Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Translations<em>

_Ahaha, de nada, y no tengo ningún problema con que me llama tío Antonio, o tío Toni.: Ahaha, you're welcome. I have no problem with you calling me Uncle Antonio, or Uncle Toni. _

_Es verdad: it's true_


	291. Panama II

Hola mama!

Si, you are missing a great fight! Now that Tia's serious Nicaragua's getting  
>her ass kicked. Wait... OH MY GOD! NICARAGUA JUST FELL! And now Nicaragua<br>lost... Okay, now Guatemala's running out and she's getting Nicaragua in the  
>hospital. Okay. We all knew Tia would win, but that was an AWESOME fight! I<br>need to take Manila back to the Philippines.

Te amo

Panama

* * *

><p>Panamaita,<p>

Ahaha, stop reminding me! I'm jealous over here in España!

Ugh, I can feel this sickness kicking back in…es malo.

Ahhh! Nicaragua just fell? Oh, good, Guatemala will take good care of Luisa. Sí, of course mi hermana would win, after all, she is _my_ sister.

Sí, you do that.

Te amo también

Mama


	292. France XVI

Bonjour Antonio,

Oh right... Paris is here~ oh and Guatemala just ran outside to get Nicaragua.  
>She lost.<p>

Honhonhon... I need to go to bed now

Currently tired,

France

* * *

><p>Hola Francis,<p>

Sí París is there. And yes, Luisa lost. Though we all should've seen that one coming.

Yeah, get some rest, mi amigo.

Antonio


	293. Romano LVIII

Antonio,

Of course I say so.

t-ti amo,

Lovino

P.S. ..me too.

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Ahaha, of course you do amor.

I'm winning again~

Antonio

P.S. oh, good~, now I don't feel as if I'm just spouting words and receiving them back to appease me. Romano, te amo.


	294. Italy XXXV

Big Brother Spain~!

Si! You do! But don't worry you'll feel better when this is over~!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feliciano,<p>

Oh, I tend to agree, because I just won. SUCK IT! :D

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Had to end it…lo siento <em>


	295. Portugal XXIII

Antonio,

Good news! I kicked Nicaragua's ass. I think she may have a few cracked ribs  
>though. Oh well, she was rushed to a hospital. I'm right now bandaging up my<br>arm. She got cocky and thought if she cut my arm, I'd cry and beg for mercy.  
>Ahahaha~ no way.<p>

Cale a boca! You're only taller than me by about 7 cm! I'm not that short,  
>irmãozinho.<p>

Not really. It just means you're more knowledgeable than other nations. By the  
>way, don't tell Inglaterra; but, I can speak better Welsh than him. País de<br>Gales and I are constantly having random discussions when Inglaterra is  
>getting "tormented" (he says tormented I say it's more like a cute brotherly<br>love moment) by Escócia e Irlanda.

Eu te amo,

Silvia

* * *

><p><em>(Translation notes:<em>

_Cale a boca! - Shut up!_

_País de Gales - Wales_

_Escócia e Irlanda - Scotland and Ireland_

_7 cm is roughly about 3 inches._

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Sí! So I've heard! ¡Muy bien, mi hermana, muy bien! Ahaha, you've never been one to give up, and I admire that about you, hermana. You truly were such a lovely role model for me. I don't—wait, yes I have. Once. You've only given up once if I recall correctly.

Pfft, 7 cm is better than nothing! Do you see how Russia, Germany and America _tower_ over me? It's insane! And slightly intimidating, but that's a moot point, isn't it?

So, I won Risk. It was awesome too. Now Italy's curled up on my couch, napping away. As soon as he wakes up I plan on making him go around to the nations he made "one with Italy" to apologize to them.

Of course I'm more knowledgeable, I'm Don España, the Kingdom of Passion, and I've been around a lot longer than a lot of these upstart nations. I wouldn't doubt that you speak better Welsh. As France has always said, the Iberian siblings have always had talented tongues. Ahaha, I sorta sent a mean letter in response to a letter/note thing England sent me. I sorta feel bad now, but not so bad that I feel the dire urge to write back with this long apology. Of course it's "brotherly love", Ahaha, just as I don't "torment" you I give you immense moments of "brotherly love".

I really admire both Scotland and Ireland… Ahaha

Te amo también,

Antonio


	296. Philippines XIX

Spain,

Miss Portugal just beat Luisa! :D

Now I can die! :D (cause kuya is sooo going to kill me!~)

Glorisa

* * *

><p>Glorisa,<p>

Sí, yo se.

Wait, what?

España


	297. Barcelona IV

Papa,

Yeah, Tia won! :D YOU OWE ME AND MADRID TEN BUCKS MOSCOW! :D

Oh yeah, I called up Madrid and Moscow so they could see the fight. So now  
>Madrid and I are really happy and Moscow's upset. :P<p>

Te amo!

Barcelona

* * *

><p>Mi querida Barcelona,<p>

Sí, she did! Wait, what? I don't have that kind of money! Are you insane? What's wrong with you?

Why would Moscow be upset?

Te amo también

Papa


	298. Barcelona V

Papa,

Aha, nope! :P If you ask me,SHE'S the problem! Remember two years ago? When  
>she stuck gum in my hair and I had to have a whole new haircut just to get it<br>out? And her excuse was "because it was fun!" And not too long ago when all I  
>wanted to do was visit some other countries, she told France that I "like men<br>with experience". He didn't leave me alone for days! Not to mention she stole  
>half the money in my wallet while I was busy shooing Francis away. Seriously,<br>I wish I was the one beating her sorry ass instead...

Yep, I'll be sure to tell you everything! :)

Barcelona

* * *

><p>Barcelona,<p>

Lemme go all Wise Daddy on you here. I know you two have your problems, but as siblings you two need to learn to get along. Imagine a world without Luisa, even though you two have your skirmishes, you love her and you truly want her to be well and fine. But, if need be, Papa can always act as mediator and you two can duke it out. With words. Not violence. I condone violence between family members, unless you all gang up on England, then I'm cool with it.

I remember all of that, and you got it all figured out, so no harm no foul.

And no, you don't.

Gracias!

Te amo

Papa


	299. Nicaragua LI

Hola Papi...It's Nicaragua...first of all, what the HELL happened? I woke up  
>in mi casa, with bandages all over me, and my sword is not where it normally<br>is on the wall... Panama just called and said that she took Manila back to  
>Philippines...what was she DOING somewhere else in the first place? Barcelona<br>just called and said I got my ass kicked...but I have no idea what  
>happened!Managua doesn't know... and I missed EASTER! what the hell happened?<p>

oh, how's the game of risk going?

very confused,

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

Uhm, a lot happened, my dear. Just, take it easy and I'll explain everything later.

I missed Easter too.

I won Risk :) Ahahaha!

Te amo!

Papa


	300. Romano LX

Antonio,

…that's great. Make sure you keep it up.

Lovino

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Ahaha, well, I won, so that's all that matters! Yay! Now, anyway, I have something muy importante I need to tell you, but you need to listen up, all right?

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Dogsrule, this is number 300! And it's very appropriate that Lovino wrote in as numero 300! :D Thanks for all the reviews guys, this is so much fun!<em>

_Fortune from a fortune cookie: A different world cannot be built by indifferent people_

_^ that sounds like something Antonio would say…all wise and crap_


	301. Panama III

Hola Papi!

you won? YAY! I never doubted you! But poor Nicaragua just called me and asked  
>what happened. I don't know what to tell her! She'll probably think I'm lying<br>if I tell her she went conquistador on everyone's ass. But you beat Italia!  
>That's good! Now she won't be as sad because now her friend (Russia) and her<br>crush (Canada) are both away from Italy's control. And I'm happy that America  
>isn't in his control! Although at least half of my siblings will be none too<br>pleased... I had to watch France when Guatemala treated Nicaragua's wounds...  
>he's actually kind of adorable when he sleeps. It's when he decides to molest<br>me when I want to take my knife and stab him like a vampire...

ehehehe, I gave Manila back to Philippines... he was pissed...

I'm now going to see if Costa Rica is pissed at us for missing Easter.. you know  
>how he likes family dinners during holidays...<p>

Panama

* * *

><p>Panamaita,<p>

Of course I won! I'm the great nation of España after all! Anyway, I figured she would, Luisa asked me what happened as well, and I told her that I would tell her when she gets better. I was sorta avoiding the question I suppose.

Ahh yeah, beating Italia was difficult. For some reason Feliciano is really good at those types of games…it sorta worries me.

France, adorable? Weird.

If the Philippines gives you any problems, lemme know.

Mama


	302. Italy XXXVI

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

VEE~! I woke up just now and realized what I was doing! I'm so sorry! I hope  
>you're not mad at me! I can make you pasta if you want to!<p>

Please don't hate me!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feli~<p>

Aw, don't worry, I'm not mad. No need to make me pasta, just relax. But, you do need to go around to the nations that you…took over…and apologize profusely. Just rest first, take a siesta or two and then go on that grande adventure. I'll go with you to Russia, though, or Germany. Bring either one of us. For your safety

Glad you're back!

Antonio


	303. Barcelona VI

Papa,

Pfft, I was right, she DOESN'T remember! :P Can I please mess with her head,  
>please? xD<p>

Barcelona

* * *

><p>Barcelona,<p>

NO

Papa


	304. Liverpool I

Spain,

Good day love. It's me Liverpool I'm one of London's cousins. Just wondering,

Do you still have those wine barrels signed from me famous band? You know the  
>Beatles.<p>

That and do you think that some of your wine servers should watch where they  
>fling their wine? Poor Ringo got splashed.<p>

* * *

><p>Liverpool,<p>

Pfft, do you have another name I can call you by? I sorta laugh at Liverpool… Oh, and let England know that I'm sorry about that nasty reply I sent him. I was frustrated and stressed and I didn't wanna deal with him.

ANYWHO: I do still have those wine barrels…they're kept in a museum in Madrid, I believe. I think. Maybe. Who knows?

Oh, I dunno. I've never gotten splashed with wine, but maybe so!

By the way, I've never been called love by one of England's family members…

España


	305. Philippines XX

Spain,

Well, not KILL me, but he's definitely gonna let me have it.

So Pananma,can you walk slower please?

Manila

* * *

><p>Manila,<p>

Haha, well, lo siento. Things will work out.

España


	306. Romano LXI

Antonio,

Well that's great. But don't do anything like that again you damn bastard!  
>But, yeah, I guess I can listen.<p>

Lovino

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

A-all right…well you know how during the whole Risk fiasco, those two to three little words (depending on the language) that were spoken between us?

W-well, uhm, other than the fact that I mean it from the bottom of my heart, I just wanted to let you know that I love you more than anything in the world, and if I didn't have you somewhere in my life, I think I'd be lost…especially when I was so (still am) so ill.

S-so, Romano, uhm, what I'm trying to say is that…do I even have to say it? Ugh, I love you, Lovi…

Antonio


	307. XDPythonHatesJuliaXD I

Dear Spain,

This is odd, but why in the world do you like tomatoes? They taste HORRIBLE!

* * *

><p>PythonHatesJulia,<p>

Uhm, hi? I'm Spain…nice to meet you too?

I like tomatoes because, well I think they taste delicious…

Anyway…yeah…

Ciao

España

* * *

><p><em>All right, because it was sent in, this one piece of fanmail is the exception. NO FANMAIL PLEASE! Nations, cities etc only. We're trying to save my sanity here.<em>


	308. Brazil VI

Hey Espanha!

Wow it's been a while since I last wrote a letter in! How you doing now? Still  
>sick and shit? Hope you're doing well!<p>

Anyways, I heard from the other countries that you won that Risk game with  
>Italy! Whoohooo! Isso é ótimo!<p>

Well that's not the only thing I heard from the others~~ Hehehehe~ There was  
>something about you admitting something?<p>

Tchau for now!

Brazil

* * *

><p>Brasil,<p>

Hola, sí it has been awhile. I'm doing all right… the economy still sucks so I'm still sick…but that's okay…I have Lovi~.

I wish I was doing well…people from Europe won't visit due to us winning the World Cup in 2010…stingy bastards. I want their damn tourism!

I did win, it was amazingly epic.

Whatttt? Me? I don't admit, I inquire.

Ciao!

España


	309. Italy XXXVII

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Si! Of course I will! But are you sure that you don't want any pasta?

Still feeling bad,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feli,<p>

Muy bien, and yes I'm sure. Unless you absolutely have to make some.

Don't feel bad.

Antonio


	310. Panama IV

Hola Mama!

Si, it is weird that I find France adorable when he's asleep. Probably because  
>he doesn't have the rape face on when he's asleep...<p>

Well, I would tell her, but like I said, she'll think I'm lying. Managua said  
>her ribs are kind of cracked... which kind of sucks because now she has to<br>stay home.

Please don't avoid it... it's better she finds out now and deals with it then  
>later and her going all pissy at us for weeks.<p>

Te amo mama~

Panama.

* * *

><p>Panamita,<p>

…I guess…I never looked at him like that, but whatever…

Sí, my question is who's going to take care of her?

Yeah, but dealing with it right now is not in my top to-do list, bien?

Te amo también

Mama


	311. Nicaragua LII

Hola Papi!

It's Nicaragua. Managua's been taking care of me because my ribs are cracked  
>for reasons I don't know. It's like that one time I got so drunk off my ass on<br>beer with Prussia that I woke up three days later in a sewer while wearing a  
>toga. To this day Gilbert won't tell me what the hell happened. Please tell me<br>what happened. I have a feeling it has something to so with Tia because only  
>you and her could break my ribs quite like that. Hehehe...ow.<p>

Ooh yay! You won.

Gotta go call Costa Rica now...

Te amo papi,

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

Oh, I see…I trust you're feeling slightly better? Uhm, when you're better I'll let Tia tell you, mostly because I wasn't there, I was just hearing things.

Sí! Es bien, ¿no?

Eh? ¿Por que?

Te amo también

Papa


	312. Hungary X

Antonio,

I am not. There is nothing to suck up, and yes you are. I'm glad you're  
>getting better though.<p>

..incriminated isn't in my vocabulary. Therefore I didn't do such. Ha.

Hungary 2: Spain: Bunny face :3

You're real snarky,..kindaaa not Cheery/Relaxed!Spain I'm usedta seeing. I  
>mean I know you're still sorta sick but..<p>

Why do I feel like you're ito yell at me now. Fasz..

I think I'm bipolar. I just realised how shitty the world has gotten and how  
>people are getting really meh. Now I'm depressed.<p>

That's cute..meh. It's suprising to hear Lovi actually try to speak Spanish.  
>Bet you were proud.<p>

How am I supposed to know he's...chained up...in Italy's basement.

I feels funny for some reason,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

Whatever you say, dear~.

Pfft, nice comeback…but, you obviously just used incriminated so therefore, it must be in your vocabulary :3…WINNAH!

What does that mean?

I've realized that…I sent a really nasty letter to England, it's not like he matters anyway, but still…I sorta felt bad…sorta. I dunno. I just don't feel like myself. Maybe I need a vacation…and some Advil to get rid of this headache. I think the economy's taken a dive…I'm starting to feel really sick again…

I won't yell at you…

Elizaveta! You're far from bipolar, trust me…if anyone is it's England…juz sayin'

Isn't it? I was truly impressed, (it's kinda hot, too xD) I was proud! I thought he'd been ignoring me all those times I tried to teach him!

…why do I feel as if you have something to do with this?

Do you need me to come back and check on you? I will if you need me too,

Take care of yourself, please

Antonio

* * *

><p>…<em>Oh wow, Hungary…<em>


	313. Philippines XXI

Spain,

Congrats on winning at Risk! Now the world may have a little peace at last.

Okay, I got good news and bad news. The good news is Lorenzo isn't gonna  
>punish me right now. When I came home he was REALLY pissed but he says for now<br>he's just glad that I'm safe and didn't die fighting Nicaragua. :D My  
>brother's so awesome!~<p>

The bad news is that the reason why he can't just punish me right now and get  
>it over with is because he's too sick too! I-I don't know what happened, an<br>hour earlier he was coughing like crazy and fell on the floor and didn't get  
>back up! Basque had to carry him to his room (yep,he's STILL here...). At<br>least when you were sick you were even able to run to another country, but  
>Lori can't even sit up!<p>

I had a feeling something like this would happen. Because of our corrupt  
>officials, the economy sucks and now, 48% of the population here is in<br>poverty.

I-I don't know what to do!

Glorisa

* * *

><p>Glorisa,<p>

Gracias! It was a daunting task, but I overcame it! Yay!

Oh good! I'm glad you're not going to be punished..

That's no good…just, make sure he drinks plenty of water, keep him in bed, don't let him do anything…uhm, medicine, I'll see if I have the cash to increase trade or something, I hope that helps. But, my bad news is I'm getting sick again too…it's not like I was really over it, but you catch my drift.

Yeah, corrupt government officials aren't a good thing. They throw us nations for a loop and get us sick, those dirty bastards…just take care of him, as nation's we're hardier than normal people, but make sure he gets lots of rest.

You'll be okay…if you need help, let me know.

España


	314. Liverpool II

Spain,

Calling someone love is just Liverpudlian slang. I mean the scouse accent is  
>just something me citizens have.<p>

Listen I didn't choose me name love. Besides, if you don't like me name then  
>I'll tell you me real name. It's Pattie just like George's 1st wife.<p>

Peace and Love,

Liverpool

* * *

><p>Liverpool,<p>

Sorry, that was rude of me. I've been under a great deal of stress lately and I've sorta been lashing out a bit more…

Anyway, is Liverpudlian a word? If so, it's awesome. Haha, it's fun to say…

Ah, gotcha.

Ciao

España


	315. Basque Country I

Oi, Antonio!

Yep, it's Basque Country here! The one Prussia isn't as awesome as!~

Listen, you're good at handeling kids, right? Well,one's unconscious in his  
>bed looking like he's about to die and ones crying and I can't get her to<br>stop!

Got any advice? Come on, I'll even pay back the money I stole from you when  
>you weren't looking!~<p>

Basque Country

* * *

><p>Basque Country,<p>

I guess I'm good at handling kids…oh, you're referring to, oh I gotcha.

WHAT? YOU STOLE MONEY FROM ME! GIVE IT BACK YOU LITTLE BRAT! I NEED THAT!

Look, just make sure the Philippines rests and make sure he has a lot of fluids in his system, keep him comfortable and don't let his fever get too high, as for Glorisa, get her to do something to get her mind off the situation.

Hope this helps, and give me back my money, dammit!

España


	316. Sicily I

Hi!~ My name is Sicily, I usual am around at Romano's... Anyway their is some  
>random person who keeps stalking me.<p>

Any ideas to get rid of them?

* * *

><p>Sicily,<p>

Hola, hmm, ideas to get rid of a stalker? Do something really creepy weird! That should work! (Maybe)

Hope it helps!

España


	317. Nicargua LIII

Hola Papi

It's Nicaragua... I seriously don't know why Barcelona hates me... That couple  
>of years ago incident... HAPPENED IN 1980! I was stressed that day, and I'll<br>take blame for that.. plus her new hairstyle looked better than her old one. I  
>did NOT tell France that she liked men "with experience". That was Colombia.<br>Colombia was pissed at me that day and told France that I said that she liked men  
>"with experience". And I didn't steal the money! That's against the<br>commandments! You know I'm a devout Roman Catholic! That was Colombia AGAIN.  
>She should be hating Colombia, NOT ME! But now Colombia and I have a peace<br>treaty, so I need to be nice. But America thinks my government is out to get  
>hm... paranoid bastard...<p>

Te Amo Papi~

Nicaragua.

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

…uhm, well, try explaining that to Barcelona. Look, you two are old enough to settle your problems on your own without running to me. Be mature, both of you, look at the situation, laugh at said situation, get over it and move on. Enough of this hating shit. The world's falling to shambles, last thing we need is family members bashing one another.

America's been a paranoid bastard since the Cold War…it's something you get used to.

Te amo también

Papa


	318. Romano LXII

Antonio,

..si…I remember. But…uh…I…I…I love you too, Antonio…

Lovino

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

So…I suppose you know what I'm implying, ¿no?

I l-love you too, Lovino.

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Awww finally, a true confession! <em>


	319. Italy XXXVIII

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Si! I really do want too! I'll make some for everyone!

I'll try!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feli,<p>

All right then, you do that.

Oh. So, uhm, perhaps Lovi's told you, but uh, uhm, I told him something very important…something that you should tell Germany soon, because I know how you feel about him…can you guess what it is?

Antonio


	320. America II

Yo Spain!

Listen, I just forgot to say, thanks for freeing me and- what's his name?  
>Canada! - from Italy! (Though I'm not too sure about Russia.)<p>

Okay, I really AM trying to fix the economy! It just wouldn't be heroic of me  
>if I didn't! Sorry you got all sick and all, but don't expect it to be<br>IMMEADIATELY better. Sheesh. You act just like Arthur now!

And I didn't really forget Philippines, actually. Look, England made go  
>without ice cream, hamburgers, and soda AND made me eat marmite for a whole<br>WEEK! You know what that stuff does to me (and come on, it's ENGLAND'S  
>food...)!I'm still washing the taste out of my mouth right now. I wonder if<br>Lorenzo's gonna reply back...

God. Seriously. Take a chill pill,man!

The hero,

America

* * *

><p>Hola Estados Unidos,<p>

De nada. How could you forget your own brother's name? That's sorta mean…and yeah, I'm not too sure I should've freed Russia either…ah, live and let live, right?

I know, I know, it just gets frustrating when you're on the receiving end, if you know what I mean. …did…why did you have to compare me to _him?_ Here's a question for you…how can you _stand_ the English bastard?

Anyway~ …yuck. I feel for you…that really, really, _really_, sucks. Marmite isn't even…it defies the laws of…life…I dunno, that stuff is disgusting. English food is the most revolting thing a person can subject anyone to, I'm sorry that you had to deal with it…I'd probably go into a culinary comatose if I had to eat it.

I'm chilling out, lo siento, lo siento,

España


	321. Mexico III

Hello Spain

Sorry if I was somewhat rude in the first letter, and for interrupting you in  
>your game of risk, I am very sorry, it is that I, you have a temper, especially<br>when I have headaches.

Well now I am going to do this properly, So how are you doing, I heard that  
>you are sick, hope that you are better know. Everyone was affected by the<br>crisis you know, that was the reason for my headache, and nose bleeding and  
>low blood pressure.<p>

Well how are everyone in Europe, I heard that Nicaragua tried to kill France,  
>and about the debts I know I do not owing money to another nations, but I feel<br>better if he just comes in December when I can actually pay him, you know that  
>I the only times that I stop paying is when I am actually bankrupt<p>

Well my best wishes

* * *

><p>Mexico,<p>

Don't worry its fine. I've been a little rude lately, too. I know I have a temper, and I apologize if I lashed out at you…I've just been very stressed recently and coupling stress with a hurting economy (aka being dreadfully sick) equals a nasty España.

I'm doing…okay I guess, I was getting better for a while, and things were looking up then all of a sudden, the stock market took a huge dive and inflation rose even more so. I can't afford this anymore. I know everyone's affected…Greece is the worst from what I heard, oh and Iceland had to file bankruptcy a while back…I heard Russia bailed him out, what a gimmick…

Things in Europe are…eh, asi-asi. They could be better, I suppose. Ah sí, yo comprendo.

And mine to you as well,

España

* * *

><p><em>So it seems Antonio's temper has subsided…for now. <em>


	322. Valencia I

¡Hola España!:

I love being de vacaciones when the others are working hard...

¡Sí! Starting the Easter holidays later that everyone else was worth it! But  
>now I'm a bit bored, I don't have anything to do, and everyone is busy at<br>work...

Damnit, maybe I should start my Easter holidays the same day as everyone else  
>el año que viene -.-<p>

Do you want to hang out? I'm free until... Monday

Tuesday I'll go back to that chaos that I call work /

Besos,

Valencia

PD: This Sunday I'm going to win the lottery so I won't have to work on  
>Tuesday. If Castellón's boss can win the lottery four times in five years (or<br>five times in four years... No sé...) I can win it this week, can't I?

* * *

><p><em>Vacaciones : holidays<em>

_El año que viene: the next year_

_Besos: Kisses_

_PD: PS_

_No sé: I don't know_

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

¡Hola! ¿Como estas? Ahaha, doesn't everyone? It makes life so much easier~!

Ahaha, I didn't get to celebrate Easter this year, I was a bit busy dealing with Italia and…dare I say it…Risk. France gave him a copy…worst mistake of his life.

Perhaps you shoulda, Ahaha

Ahh, I would, but recently I haven't been feeling well, and I'm dealing with cleaning up Italia's mess, so I won't be available for some time, but perhaps we could arrange a date?

Eh, trabajar sucks…

Besos para tú

España


	323. Nicaragua LIV

Hola Papi

The reason why I need to call Costa Rica is because I checked my phone and I  
>had about 27 messages from him about Easter dinner... ehehehe... still don't<br>know what happened...

And I do feel a little better!

It's so awesome (I hang around Prussia too much, don't I?) that you won!

I need to go now

Te amo Papi!

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

Sí…he's all ticked off because we all missed Easter.

I'm glad you feel better.

Sí, es bien, yo sé.

Okay~! Ciao~

Te amo también

Papi


	324. Romano LXIII

Antonio,

Yeah….I know what you're implying…GAH! Why do you have to be so  
>annoying!...but I guess that works for you…<p>

Lovino

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Oh, bien. Eh? Annoying? I dunno…I guess it's just my personality? Uhm, anyway, all this rain here in Madrid is kinda dreary and I feel that damn sickness coming on again…would you mind staying for a bit? I'm feeling a bit lonely…

Antonio


	325. Italy XXXIX

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

OK! I will!

Vee~ no, fratello hasn't told me anything yet! Why? Is it something  
>important? He has been really quiet about something lately! And he's not<br>yelling at me as much!

Feeling kind of confused,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feli~,<p>

Muy bien

Uhm well, I confessed to him that I l-love him…like not as brother but as…yeah.

I'm glad he's mellowed out, it's no fun having Lovi screaming in your ear …

He's been quiet? Huh…that's weird…wonder what for.

Don't be confused!

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Finally! I'm caught up! Damn you school! Ahaha, sorry all these letters took me so long, high school's a bitch and thank the LORD this year is almost over~<em>


	326. Romano LXIV

Antonio,

Yes, you are annoying. Wait, you're sick again? ugh. Fine. I'll be there  
>in a few hours. Just don't pass out or do something stupid until I get there<br>bastard.

Lovino

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Oh, well aren't you nice? Ahaha.

S-sí, my economy took a dive bomb…I'm curled up on the couch under a heap of blankets if you must know…it's so damn _cold._ I won't pass out, maybe just fall asleep…but I feel really feverish and everything's blurry and fuzzy…I feel really light headed…

I thought America said he was fixing this…

S-see you soon.

Antonio


	327. Italy XL

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Vee~ that's nice! Maybe that's what fratello has been so quiet about! Is  
>it alright if I ask him?<p>

OK! I won't!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feli~<p>

Mmhmm…are you ever gonna tell Germany how you feel? I know it's there~…

I dun care if ya ask him~

Sí

Antonio


	328. Romano LXV

Antonio,

WHAT? Then don't stay awake talking to me asshole! Got to sleep!

I'll be landing soon,

Lovino

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Eh? But it makes me feel better when I talk to you…

And I can't go to sleep…I'm too nauseous..

'Kay…see you soon…t-te amo, Lovi.

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Aww, Lovi cares~<em>

_Btw, if you think I missed a review, send me the review you think I missed in a PM or an email and I'll double check…and then if I missed it I'll write it, ¿bien?_


	329. Italy XLI

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Huh? But I already did! Didn't I tell you about it?

OK! I'll ask fratello about it!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feli,<p>

Tell me about wha-? Oh. Yeah. That's right…sorry…I'm a little disoriented…Ahaha…

Sí, you do that…

Antonio


	330. Romano LXVI

Antonio,

…well…I guess I can keep talking to you…but don't get me wrong  
>bastard! It's just to make sure that I don't have to clean up after you if<br>something happens!

….t-ti amo Antonio…

Lovino

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

…Gracias…get you wrong about what?

Ungh…make it stop…my head hurts and my tummy's doin' flip-flops…I dun like bein' sick…I feel yucky…

Hurry up…

T-te amo también, Lovi…

Ugh…Imma puke…

….oh…ahaha, dancing tomatoes! Isn't that great, Lovi~? Ahaha…¡Yo quiero bailar con los tomates~!

Antonio~

* * *

><p><em>I wanna dance with the tomatoes too, Antonio…but you're hallucinating, you can't. I'm sorry I have to crush your hopes and dreams.<em>

_Translation: ¡Yo quiero baliar con los tomates! : I want to dance with the tomatoes!_


	331. Mexico IV

Ummm Spain (I am not good with letters)

Well as the proverb says, after the storm the rainbow shows, or something like  
>that I can not make it work in English, and knowing my annoying neighbor the<br>crisis won't be solved soon, and I say annoying because the other adjectives  
>that I am thinking right now can get me in trouble, why I say this, well<br>because half of the time he does not know what is going on.

You know what is the sad part of this from my side, it is that I am so  
>accustomed being sick that I do not notice at all. Except when I unexpectedly<br>faint in the middle of the street.

Sorry if I sound like I am in a confesionario, yeah I heard about Greece and  
>Iceland hope that at least someone is taking care of Greece like Romano is<br>taking care of you, oh and do not worry about your temper all of us in the  
>family have...<p>

And please do not drop "trash" in my Gulf. You know what I mean, I really do  
>not want to see his face until he solves this disaster.<p>

Hoping that somehow this crisis finally ends, and wishing you health.

México

P.D: Oh and congratulations of finally confessing your feelings to Romano,  
>hope that you will be happy... and when is the wedding<p>

Mexico,

* * *

><p>Eh, okay…<p>

I'm not used to it…my head's swimming…I'm nauseous and there are dancing tomatoes all around! Ahaha~

¿Balia con los tomates?

Y-yeah…Turkey and Japan are taking care of Greece…and the Nordics are taking care of Iceland…

Ahaha it's a Quetzal! Hola birdie!

S-sí…see whose face?

G-gracias…

España

P.D. …we're not getting married…


	332. Italy XLII

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Vee~! That's not good! Are you taking care of yourself? I hope you're not  
>feeling too bad!<p>

Please get better soon,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feli<p>

…of course I'm taking care of myself…Romano's on his way over…I'll be fine…after I make a mad dash to the bathroom…

S-sí…I'll try…

Antonio


	333. Romano LXVII

Antonio,

..dancing tomatoes? Aw shit! You're hallucinating now! Just stay there and  
>don't do anything stupid!<p>

Coming up the walkway now,

Lovino

* * *

><p>Lovino~,<p>

¡Sí! Do you wanna dance with tomatoes too? We could have a dance party! Ahaha…well…if ya need me, I'm in the bathroom puking my guts out! Ahaha, that sounds yucky~

Eh? It's a flying dolphin Lovi! Can I have it for my birthday? Whoaa~ the room's spinnin' in circles…like a merry-go-round…Ahaha

Lovi…why is the churro being mean to me? He looks like England and is yelling churro profanities at me…I'm sorta sad…

Whee! You'll be here soon! I'm so ha~ppy~

Antonio~

P.S. …I hate that mean ol' England churro! He sunk my battleship!

* * *

><p><em>So, I lay awake in bed dreading the storms we'll receive later tonight…blah. But, writing as a hallucinating Antonio's fun! <em>


	334. Portugal XXIV

Antonio,

Obrigada irmãozinho! Good news, my arm is healing well. And what do you  
>recall?<p>

And I now feel tinier than I actually am. Merda...

It's great that you won Risk! The world is now safe. You are a hero, Antonio.  
>I bet somewhere America has had a weird chill go down his spine.<p>

Sim, we are a smart pair. So what rude things did you say to Inglaterra this  
>time? Honestly, sometimes I wish you two would get along. Well at least I can<br>say you're a "loving" irmão.

Of course you do...

Eu te amo,

Silvia

P.S. Are you feeling any better? I know you were talking about how you were  
>sick several letters back.<p>

* * *

><p>Sissy~<p>

Ehehe! Guess what! There are flying, dancing tomatoes all _over _the place! They make me so happy~. Would you wanna dance with the flying tomatoes too? I think it would be fun!

Whoaaa that giraffe is rainbow coloured, sissy! Can I have it, pwease?

WHA! What happened to yer brazo, hermana? Thaz no good…Recall? I don't recall much…Ahaha that's funny! I feel oldddd like an old dude out of a funeral home…Ahahaha that's _morbid. Morbiddddd_

Amurica can suck my awesome~tastic dick! Of course I'm better than him! Ahaha!

I sayz all sortsa weird, mean things to that mean ol' churro England! He hates me! And he destroyed my precious Armada…I oughta killllll him! Ahahaha!

Oui ;)

…Ahaha, Sissy…I feel really, really, _really_ sick! Is that bad? What would Mommy and Daddy say? OHMAIGOSH IT'S LOVI! HIIII LOVIIII!

Oh. He's makin' me –a go bed-a. Ahaha, did you see what I just did? I put the "a's" on the words to make me sound _Italiano _, es sensual, ¿no?

Bai-baiiiii!

Antonio~!

* * *

><p><em>Writing this letter made my crappy day 1000000000000000000000000000X's better…<em>


	335. Valencia II

España,

I haven't won the lottery yet / Other than that, everything's all right.

Sorry, I thought I read "Italia" "Risk" and "Francia" en la misma frase... I  
>did! ¡Jajaja! You must be very tired xD<p>

You know, except after el partido de fútbol entre Madrid y del Barcelona,  
>everything has be very calm here. And boring.<p>

Arrange a date? You know, in June I celebrate les Fogueres de Sant Joan. You  
>can bring Italia, Francia and the risk (the last one to burn it xD) if you<br>want ;)

Besos,

Valencia

* * *

><p><em>En la misma frase : In the same sentence<em>

_El partido de fútbol del Madrid y del Barcelona : The football match between_  
><em>Madrid and Barcelona<em>

_Les Fogueres de Sant Joan: the Saint John (?)'s bonfires_

* * *

><p>Valencia!<p>

HI THUR! Guess-a-what-a! Guesss! GUESSS! OH wait, you can't…this is a text/paper/letter thing. What're they called? I can't remember.

EH? Youz a gonna win the lottery? WOW! I want some of the moneyyyy~

…yo soy muy cansada…Buenos…noches…

Antonio~


	336. Nicaragua LV

Hola Papi!

wait...Romano just called and said you were hallucinating...aw dammit! You got  
>even more sick? Godammit! Well, I'm sending gallo pinto with this letter. and<br>some tortillas. Good news! My ribs are starting to heal! hehehe, you know I  
>bounce back fast! ...dancing tomatoes... what the hell?<p>

I hope you get better,

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Luisa<p>

Le yawn…I just woke up…at least I'm not hallucinating anymore…Ehehe, I don't even remember _what _I hallucinated…

G-gracias por el gallo pinto y las tortillas…I'll eat 'em later…

I'm glad you're feeling better…

T-the hell? Dancing tomatoes? Where did that come from?

G-gracias, y tu también

Papi

* * *

><p><em>Writing a hallucinating Spain is fun, he'll be back xD<em>


	337. Costa Rica I

Hola Papi!

It's me Costa Rica! as in Nicaragua's twin brother...the one who..nevermind...

Papi, Nicaragua said you're hallucinating... Do you want me to talk to  
>America? He and I are friends. Oh, and San Jose says hi. Also I keep on<br>getting these weird messages from America saying that Nicaragua tops me...  
>what the hell?<p>

currently confused,

Costa Rica

* * *

><p>Costa Rica,<p>

Sí, sí, I know who you are, why the hell wouldn't I?

…America's doing his best…no need to breathe down his neck.

H-hola, San Jose…

Excuse me? I don't understand?

Just as confused

Papi


	338. Italy XLIII

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Vee~ that's good! It'll make us really sad if you got worst! When you're  
>feeling better I can make you some pasta! I don't think that fratello would<br>mind if I used some of his tomatoes!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feliciano<p>

…S-sí, gracias, Feli. Ahaha, pasta would be nice, gracias. No, he probably wouldn't.

Antonio


	339. Romano LXVIII

Antonio,

Uh…no…how the hell can you dance with a tomato?

Well I'm here now to just hurry up and go back to sleep!

Lovino

P.S. …

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

…I dunno…

Kay…sleep it is…gracias Lovi, for everything…

Antonio

P.S. What's with the "…'s"?


	340. Sicily II

Dear Spain,

It worked! I randomly started singing American songs instead of my usual  
>Italian songs! The creepy stalker stopped creeping on me. Thanks so much for<br>the advice

From Ambra (Sicily)

* * *

><p>Sicily,<p>

Mmm, that's good. Glad the advice helped you out. You're welcome, anytime

España

* * *

><p><em>And now he's all lethargic…don't worry, weirdhallucinating!Spain will be back soon! _


	341. Valencia III

España:

Are you bien? Did you write "cansada"? LOL! I thought you were a guy, not a  
>lady ! Must been the tiredness. Sí, tienes que estar muy muy cansado<p>

And yes! I'll won it! Not today, today I didnt win ni un euro :( But tomorrow  
>I will!<p>

And guess what! GUESS WHAT!

Hint: It's related to me thinking that you have smoked tu peso en weed :D Or  
>maybe it's related to me thinking that you have had so much alcohol that you<br>could burn! Or maybe both of them!

Buenas noches

Valencia

* * *

><p><em>Sí, tienes que estar muy muy cansado: Yes, you must be very very tired<em>

_Tu peso en: Your weight in_

* * *

><p>Valenica,<p>

No, no es bien. Yo soy muy enfermo…es una mierda culo. Of course I'm a guy…I must've been really tired.

Aw, lo siento. That sucks.

…yo soy _enfermo. _Yo no soy un adicto a las drogas y no beber tanto que voy a entrar en un coma inducido por alcohol.

Sí, Buenos noches. Gracias.

España

* * *

><p><em>Actually, the "cansada" was a typo on my part…I meant to put "cansado" but since I'm a girl, I'm used to writing "cansada" ah well. It makes Antonio look more fizzled out.<em>

_Translations: Yo soy enfermo: I'm sick._

_Yo no soy adicto a las drogas y no beber tanto que voy a entrar un coma inducido por alcohol. : I am not addicted to drugs and I don't drink so much that I'll go into an alcohol induced coma. _


	342. Costa Rica II

Hola Papi!

I don't know... America's always been... odd...

And I just lookedd up that joke... and I am highly disturbed... it's about  
>geography mixed with the seme uke relationship thing... why must America do<br>this to me?

Te amo Papi,

Costa Rica

* * *

><p>Costa Rica,<p>

Sí, but we "love" him anyway…

Did you? Lo siento…

It's just his personality, you get used to it.

Te amo también

Papi


	343. Italy XLIV

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Ok! I'll make as much as you want! I hope it helps you!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feliciano,<p>

Gracias, you're too sweet.

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>I is jamming out to some HOT DAVID BISBAL MAN! Buleria is the bestttt I love me some Spanish music! <em>


	344. Romano LXIX

Antonio,

Oh good you're back. For a little while you were acting like brow bastard.

Go to sleep.

Lovino

P.S. ….you were saying that a churro brow bastard sank your battleship.

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Eh? No comprendo… ¿Qué quiere decir "estoy de vuelta"? ¿ Actuando como Inglaterra? ¿Estás seguro? Lo dudo, sobre todo porque odio ese hijo de puta con una pasión…

Lovino, hazme un favor enorme. Realmente necesito Advil y algo para solucionar mi estómago ... ¿sería tan amable de llevarlos a mí? ¿Por favor?

Gracias

Antonio

P.S. …Really? Pfft, that's sorta funny…

* * *

><p><em>And because it's easier for him, Antonio decides to write in all Spanish…wonder what Romano'll say to that…<em>

_Translations:_

_No comprendo: I don't understand…_

_¿Qué quiere decir "estoy de vuelta"?: what do you mean "I'm back"?_

_¿ Actuando como Inglaterra? ¿Estás seguro? Lo dudo, sobre todo porque odio ese hijo de puta con una pasión…: Acting like England? Are you sure? I doubt it, especially because I hate that son of a bitch with a passion._

_Lovino, hazme un favor enorme. Realmente necesito Advil y algo para solucionar mi estómago ... ¿sería tan amable de llevarlos a mí? ¿Por favor?: Lovino, do me a huge favor. I really need some Advil and something to settle my stomach...would you be so kind as to bring them to me? Please? _


	345. Italy XLV

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Grazie for the compliment! I hope that fratello's not being to mean to you  
>right now!<p>

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feliciano,<p>

De nada. He's not being mean, not at all…it's actually quite the opposite. Thanks for asking though…

Antonio


	346. Romano LXX

Antonio,

You're back because you were hallucinating. And yes, you were. You were  
>talking to things that weren't even there.<p>

Fine. I'll go get the stuff.

Lovino

P.S. how the hell is that funny? You were really scaring me asshole!

P.S.S. Why the hell did you writing it all out in Spanish except for the P.S.?

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Oh, gotcha. Ahaha, that's not a good thing, is it? I feel like shit, Lovi…you should come sit with me so I'm not lonely…

Gracias…

Te amo

Antonio

P.S I suppose it's not…uhm, I guess I might have been referring to when England decimated my Armada.

P.S.S. No sé…


	347. Washington DC I

Dear Spain,

I'm greatly sorry how ahem* how doche America is acting to everyone and you  
>and that I also feel that America is abusing his place in the UN. So again<br>sorry.

Washington D.C (Damien Jones)

* * *

><p>Washington D.C,<p>

Eh? Don't worry about it…it's his personality, and that's a hard thing to change in a person, especially when you've lived as long as we have. No hard feelings here. Abusing his place in the UN? How so? I mean I know as the economic powerhouse of the world we all really rely on him, but how is he abusing his power in the UN?

Ciao

España


	348. Costa Rica III

Hola Papi!

Si, I'm used to it. He's always been odd, like I said. You're coming to the  
>late Easter dinner tomorrow, right? I even got Argentina and Chile to come.<p>

Eh Papi, Nicaragua said something about her memory coming back...she's pissed.

Te amo Papi!

Costa Rica

* * *

><p>Costa Rica,<p>

No, I'm not coming. Send my regards to everyone…I'm a little too ill to do much right now…I can't even get out of bed…I wish I could, though. Lo siento.

Oops. Can you deal with her? I haven't the strength…

Te amo también

Papi


	349. Nicaragua LVI

Hola Papi.

My memory's coming back... WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I WENT CONQUISTADOR ON  
>EVERYONE'S ASS? Ay, lo siento for yelling, but now I need to apologize to<br>everyone! Let's see, I need to apologize to Manila, Francia, Tia... Oh God...

Te amo Papi,

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>H-hola Luisa,<p>

Do I really have to be bothered with this now? I mean no offense to you, but I don't feel well enough to deal with anyone's problems other than my suffering health. Sí…you need to apologize to a lot of people, good luck.

Te amo también

Papi


	350. Costa Rica IV

Hola Papi!

Eh... Nicaragua's response was less... explosive than I thought it would be...  
>she's calling everyone she injured andor scared when she went conquistador...

Ehehehe, okay Papi. I understand. I'll try to get Colombia to not bring  
>cocaine... or make out with Equador... or anyone else... oh God...<p>

And oddly my economy isn't suffering much. Probably because I don't pay money  
>for and army... si, I don't have an army... Nicaragua teases me about itm...<br>but, it's sibling rivalry, I guess.

Te amo and feel better,

Costa Rica

* * *

><p>Hola Costa Rica,<p>

I noticed, and I'm pleased.

Ah, gracias… Yeah, that would sort of damper your all's Easter ¿no?

That's lucky…I'm glad someone isn't suffering. We've had to put more money into our military due to Russia, but that's not why I've all of a sudden gotten ill again…it's mostly because of the stocks. So keep an eye on them.

Te amo también y gracias

Papi


	351. Madrid XIX

Mister Ispaniya,

War is never good, nor will it ever be, but I'd take war over Bloody Sunday.  
>Such terms as 'bloody' and 'Sunday' should never be put side by side, and yet<br>they are.

She is. We're all staring at her so that she knows we're not going to let her  
>bounce around like an insane child? ...Do you know where I might find a<br>straightjacket? I'm joking, but you never know when one comes in handy...  
>ahem, Belarus...<p>

Arianna says hello.

Da svedanya,

Moscow

* * *

><p><em><br>((Moyashi: Pfft, a storm took out our power for the last week. I love storms,  
>too, but trying to draw in the dark is HARD and we don't get internet on our<br>phones. D: And yes, she ran up to me and I hit her in the back of the head.  
>She's got a thick skull, because she didn't feel a thing... I think. Hope<br>...pray._

_Creeper: Yosh, that's the best part of it!_

_Alana: Ni, I love pretty much all sports!~ They're all so fun. Except for_  
><em>hockey... but it's Creeper's fault. She's got me all confused on how it works.<em>  
><em>Creeper and Moyashi-chan... THEY'RE MOLESTING MY COMPUTER AGAIN.))<em>

* * *

><p>Moscow,<p>

Sí, it never is, only thing it does that's good is stimulates the economy with war time rationing and so on…then after said war finishes you get major inflation…so hindsight 20/20, right?

Ahaha, that's how she is. I'm assuming she feels better?

Hola Arianna :)

Ciao

España

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, we got some nasty storms last night…it was pretty scary. We were under 3 tornado warnings, one after the other.<em>

_Ahaha you all are crazy funny._

_Alana: Me too :) how can you not love hockey? (I love me some Washington Capitals!))_


	352. El Salvador I

Hola Pap

Ehehe, this is El Salvador. Nicaragua asked me to come over and write a letter  
>to you because she's apologizing to everyone, Costa Rica's busy negotiating<br>with Colombia to not bring crack, and Honduras...well, Nicaragua's still  
>worried about Honduras stalking her... so I came instead! She's really sorry<br>about yelling, but if she was feeling herself, she would be demanding another  
>gun from me and use Americano for shooting practice... speaking of Americano,<br>he's even more trigger happy than Switzerland and me COMBINED. You know how  
>many guns I have? 50 (I had 51, but Nicaragua has one right now). His main<br>export is WEAPONS for god sakes! Ehhhh... the gangs coming out of my land are  
>ruining my reputation... but then again, me wearing a bandanna, having a beard<br>like France's and wearing a black shirt and camoflauge pants while having a  
>gun in my pocket isn't helping either... maybe that's why Guatemala,rarely<br>let's me near Belize...

Currently contemplating,"

El Salvador (Carlos Montoya)

* * *

><p>Carlos~ hola<p>

¿Como estas? Ah, lo hizo, ¿hizo ella? Well, it's good that that Luisa is taking the time to set things right. Yeah, it would be better for you all if Colombia didn't bring crack…-Honduras does not stalk Luisa. She's just paranoid. No, no, tell Luisa its fine and no need to apologize.

America has always been trigger happy…and perhaps a change of image for you is in order? Since when does Guatemala rarely let you near Belize? I need to get out more…it's a bit difficult now, though.

Contemplate away!

Papa

* * *

><p><em>Translation:<em>

_Ah, lo hizo, ¿hizo ella?: Ah, she did, did she? _


	353. Las Piñas I

Hey there Spain!

This is one of Philippines' cities, Las Piñas.

Anywho, I was walking around one day enjoying the view in your country when I  
>saw a supposedly dead explorer in a revealing white robe...is that Ferdinand<br>Magellan? I left shortly after that. Who wouldn't? I mean that guy was going  
>commando on a very windy day.<p>

Is still a bit disturbed,

Las Piñas (Just call me Lu)

P.S. Did you know that there are fangirls setting up cameras in your house?  
>Just saying.<p>

* * *

><p>Lu,<p>

¡Hola!

…you saw my sister's ex-explorer? Why is he still here? God dammit…

Ah, gracias for letting me know…I'll ask mi hermana to deal with him…

Lo siento if he disturbed you!

España

P.S. ¿Perdón?


	354. Portugal XXV

Antonio,

What? Are you sure you're okay?

Wait... Mommy and Daddy? Oh why did you have to bring them up?

Well, I'll be over at your home shortly to make sure you're okay. Desculpe, I  
>know Lovino is there. It's just... Eu só me preocupo com você.<p>

Eu te amo muito,

Silvia

* * *

><p>(<em>Translation notes:<em>

_Eu só me preocupo com você - I worry about you_

_Eu te amo muito - I love you very much )_

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Sí…I'm okay, just tired…and sick…and miserable…and achy…and nauseous…yeah. I digress…

Eh? ¿Mamá y Papá? ¿Donde? Hermana, when were Mom and Dad mentioned?

Mmm, gracias. Lovi's here, that's correct…but it'll be nice to have some sisterly love. I have not seen you since the last world meeting I attended…which was months ago, mind you. Why do you worry about me? There's no need. I'll be all right, don't worry. After all, this is only coming from my economy…

Te amo mucho también, hermana

Antonio


	355. Valencia IV

España,

¿Enfermo? Lo siento, realmente pensé que habías bebido demasiado :$

Then, you'll need a good siesta... If you want, I could make you a paella,  
>it's my speciality, you know ;)<p>

Recupera't ràpid :)

Valencia

* * *

><p><em>¿Enfermo? Lo siento, realmente pensé que habías bebido demasiado- ¿sick?<br>Sorry, I really thought that you had drunk to much_

* * *

><p>Recupera't ràpid - Recover soon<p>

Valencia,

Ah, sí. Estoy muy enfermo. Es un asco. Mi economía ha dado un giro para lo peor, y como tal, sufro los conquenses.

Sí…I've been mostly sleeping all day though, so siestas are a given.

Gracias

España

* * *

><p><em>Ah<em>_a, sí. Estoy muy enfermo. Es un asco. Mi economía ha dado un giro para lo peor, y como tal, sufro el consquences.: Aha, yeah. __I'm really sick. It sucks. My economy has taken a turn for the worst, and as such, I suffer the consequences._


	356. Italy XLVI

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Vee~ That's nice that fratello's doing that! He really does care about  
>you! He just has a hard time showing it!<p>

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feliciano,<p>

Sí, it really is. I know he does…and you're right, he does have a difficult time showing it, he'll warm up eventually though. I'm sure of it.

Antonio


	357. Romano LXXI

Antonio,

No, allucinante NON è una buona cosa. Basta essere attenti la prossima volta.

Fine. Mi siedo accanto a te.

T-ti amo.

Lovino

P.S. no. Non lo è.

P.S.S. payback's a bitch isn't it?

* * *

><p><em>Italian translations: No, allucinante NON é una buona coas. <em>_Basta essere attenti la prossima volta.: No, hallucinating is NOT a good thing. Just be careful next time._

_Fine. Mi siedo accanto a te: __Fine. __I'll sit next to you_

_No lo é: It is not_

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Oh. Esto significa la guerra. Usted habla italiano a mí, yo hablo español ... Lo bueno que hablan italiano, ¿eh?

No, las alucinaciones no son buenas, pero estoy un poco mejor ahora. Muy poco. Gracias por venir. Te quiero más que nada, Lovino.

¿Cómo tengo que tener cuidado?

Te amo también, Lovi.

Antonio

P.S. ¿No lo es?

P.S.S. I don't mind…I speak fluent Italian…

* * *

><p><em>Okay. People. <em>_Lay off my Spanish please. I may be fluent but even I make mistakes. I'm still a student and I still have some stuff to learn. I MAKE MISTAKES D: Now I appreciate you pointing it out, don't get me wrong, but ease off a bit._

_Spanish translations:_

_Oh. Esto significa la guerra. Usted habla italiano a mí, yo hablo español…lo bueno que hablan italiano, ¿eh?: Oh. __This means war. You speak Italian to me, I speak Spanish...good thing I speak Italian, eh?_

_2__nd__ sentence: No, hallucinations are not good, but I'm slightly better now. Slightly. Thank you for coming. I love you more than anything, Lovino._

_¿Cómo tengo que tener cuidado?: How can I be careful?_

_¿No lo es?: It is not what?_


	358. Portugal XXVI

Antonio,

Você coitada, I promise I'll be there shortly. You're practically a stone's  
>throw away.<p>

You were quite delirious when you wrote you're last letter; and, mentioned  
>Mãe e Pai in it.<p>

I worry about you because you're my little brother. As you're older sister, am  
>I not allowed to worry about you?<p>

Tome cuidado e eu vou te ver em breve,

Silvia

* * *

><p><em>(Translation notes:<em>

_Você coitada - You poor thing_

_Mãe e Pai - Mother and Father_

_Tome cuidado e eu vou te ver em breve - Take care and I'll see you soon )_

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Eh, I'll live. Mm, okay, I look forward to seeing you soon. Ahaha, yeah, that's a fact.

Was I? I can't really look back to see what I wrote, but Romano keeps telling me that I need to stop hallucinating and that I'm freaking him out. I don't _mean_ to hallucinate, it just sorta happens! Like, last night my fever was super high and it was funny, I then realized my deep fear for clowns…I dunno…it sucks. Oh, I did? Mm, what did I say about them? As sad as it is, I don't really recall much about them…

I know, I know, and I love you for it, hermana. Of course you can worry about me, trust me, I worry about you, too.

Sí, gracias hermana. Te amo.

Antonio


	359. Valencia V

España

That sucks... My economy recovered a bit in March (you know, from Fallas and  
>turism), so I feel more or less OK<p>

Since I'm one of your cities, I feel that I must help you so... Tomatoes will  
>be ok? I have plenty of tomate valenciano! :D I'll send them to you in boxes.<br>Tomorrow you'll have them at yout home ;)

Besos

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

That's a lucky break…overall the economy in the nation sucks ass right now. Tourism hasn't helped much this year…I think people are still pissed that we won the World Cup in 2010. But I'm glad you feel better than I do right now.

…well, if you help me you'll technically be helping yourself…Ahaha, and thank you.

Ciao

España

* * *

><p><em>Listening to Gakuen Heaven by FLOW :3 <em>


	360. Shadow I

HEY SPAIN,

You and Roma are ADORABLE. I'm Spanish. And Italian.

I love you. Roma needs to be nicer to you. You are sweet. ^_^

Love,

Shadow

* * *

><p>Hola Shadow,<p>

Uh, gracias. What a combination you've got there.

…gracias? Do you say thank you if someone you don't know tells you they love you? That's a rhetorical question, by the way. No need to answer it. He's nice enough, its fine… Ah, gracias again…

España

* * *

><p>…<em>do I get to fizzle now? Fanmail is NOT what I'm going for here people! Read the description and intro please:) You guys are making me sound like one of those anal people who annoy me. We sort of have a plot going on, and interruptions to that get annoying.<em>


	361. Italy XLVII

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

I can try to help too if you want! I'm already trying to get him and Ludwig  
>to become friends!<p>

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feliciano,<p>

Ahaha, grazie Feli, it's appreciated. Oh, really? How's that workin' out for ya?

Antonio


	362. Romano LXXII

Antonio,

Se si tratta di una guerra che si desidera è una guerra che si vuole ottenere  
>bastardo. Basta essere preparati per questo.<p>

Beh, non avete il coraggio lasciare che accada di nuovo! e io non so come si  
>può essere più attenti, e basta!<p>

... siete i benvenuti. Almeno in questo modo io so come si sta facendo.

Ti amo,

Lovino

P.S. Non è divertente idiota.

P.S.S. well I know what you're saying too.

* * *

><p><em>Italian Translation: If it's a war you want it's a war you'll get, bastard. Just be prepared for it. Well, don't you dare let that happen again! <em>

_And I don't know how you can be more careful, and that's it! _

_... you're welcome. At least this way I know how you're doing._

_It's not funny idiot_

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Ahaha! ¡Usted está en, Romano! Voy a vencer a tu culo poco de pena con esta guerra de las lenguas. A menos que usted en realidad está declarando la guerra a mí ... eso sería malo. Muy malo.

Mm, está bien. Lo que usted diga Lovino. Ya sabes, estás muy raro, pero yo aún te amo.

Bueno, déjame hacerte esta pregunta: ¿cómo hago yo ahora? ¿Para ser honesto contigo, me siento como una mierda ... pero me refiero a la fiebre ... sabia que tan alto es?

Te amo también, mi querida.

Antonio

P.D. Oh. ¿Bueno, lo que no es gracioso? La memoria no me está sirviendo bien ... Creo que es la fiebre

P.D.D. Well good! Apparently, you did learn when I tried to teach you Spanish.

* * *

><p><em>Spanish translations:<em>

_Ahaha! You're on, Romano! I'll beat your sorry little ass with this language war. Unless you're actually declaring war on me...that would be bad. Really bad. _

_Mm, okay. Whatever you say Lovino. You know, you're really weird, but I still love you._

_Well, let me ask you this question: how am I doing right now? To be honest with you, I feel like shit...but I mean fever wise...how high is it?_

_Oh. Well, what's not funny? Memory isn't serving me well...I think it's the fever_


	363. El Salvador II

Hola Papi,

Ehehehe, I'm Honduras' neighbor... I'm pretty sure Honduras is stalking her...  
>si, Nicaragua's paranoid, but you would be too with how her govrnment is.<p>

Ehehehe, Colombia better not bring crack... even I'm not a drug dealer.

...you know how Guatemala thinks Belize is her 23rd department? Well, she  
>thinks I would be a bad influence on him. But I don't go preaching how<br>"awesome" my gangs are. I think they suck.

No one takes me serious if I don't wear this.

Costa Rica told me. About that joke Americano sent him and I have a comeback.  
>If Nicaragua tops Costa Rica, then Canada tops America! Hehehe, I'm going to<br>tell Costa Rica to send Americanl that.

Te amo Papi,

El Salvador

* * *

><p>El Salvador,<p>

Sí…Ahaha, I suppose you're right. My government sort of reels back and develops a Laissez Faire attitude when it comes to dealing with Nicaragua's political affairs.

Yeah, it would be bad if Colombia brought crack…just, for my sake, all of you get along. It's sorta of…_annoying_ when you all fight.

Sí, I do. I know you dislike your gangs…they're almost as menacing as Romano's Mafia…just, try and talk to Guatemala about it, ¿bien?

You do that then.

Te amo también

Papi


	364. Nicaragua LVII

holaaaaaaa Papiiiii~~~~~

It's Niicaraguaaaa~ eheheheeeee, The dinnah was el infierno! Argentina and  
>Chile were fighting, Belize was annoyed by the food, and Costa Rica was really<br>stressed... ohhhh, and Colombia did end up making out with Equador~  
>heheheheeee, so, after dinner I called up Gilbert and we went drinking! hehehe<br>I might've had about *cough 15 bottles cough* of beer, so I'm kinda tipsy~~  
>hehehehehe, I don't know whats so funny~~~ ahahaha~~~ oooh~ is that Americano<br>over there? why's he on mai land? GET OFF MAI LAND! I HAS A GUN!

Te amooo Papi,

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

Man, you're fucking drunk. Ahaha~ that's funny! That sucks that dinner was hell…neh~ I'm glad I was in bed sleeping. Argentina and Chile always fight. That's why you sit them on opposite sides of the table, silly~. Colombia would make out with a rock if he could. I don't think he can tell the difference between his sister and a rock, anyway.

…you called Gilbert up to go drinking? ¿¡ Si eres, de hecho, loco? You haven't the tolerance for alcohol to keep up with Gilbert when it comes to drinking. Dummy. Kinda tipsy? More of drunk off your ass.

…Please don't shoot America…I'll get hell for it, not you.

Te amo también

Papi

* * *

><p><em>And so more stress is laid heavily upon poor Antonio's shoulders…<em>


	365. Italy XLVIII

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Well…It's not working out too well right now! But maybe if Ludwig and  
>fratello hang out together sometime then they might become friends!<p>

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feliciano,<p>

…I would bet. Ludwig really has nothing against Romano; it's just that Lovino doesn't like Germany for taking you away from him…

Eventually they may become friends. Though it may take a miracle.

Antonio


	366. Romano LXXIII

Antonio,

... perché diavolo dovrei effettivamente dichiarare guerra a voi?  
>Naturalmente intendo una guerra lingua! E il mio batterà il tuo perché il<br>vostro schifo!

Io penso che l'idiota che allucinazioni e vede ballare pomodori è strano uno.

... uh ... è 38,33 Celsius. Quindi vado a prendere del ghiaccio per voi.

Lovino

P.S. Ciò che non è divertente pensando che un Churro Inghilterra affondata  
>la tua armata.<p>

P.S.S. shut up.

* * *

><p><em>Italian Translations:<em>

…_why the hell should I actually declare war on you? Of course I mean a language war! And I will beat you because your crap!_

_I think the idiot who sees dancing hallucinations and tomatoes is a strange one._

_... uh ... is 38.33 Celsius. So I'm going to get the ice for you._

_This is not funny, thinking that a Churro England sunk your Armada. _

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Ehehehe~ No sé, Lovino, tal vez porque su mente pequeño y lindo obras considerablemente diferente de todos los demás... No sé yo, Lovino. Tengo el gran elogio de Francia. Según él tengo una "lengua de talento". Tome esa forma que quiera... pero él quiere decir con los idiomas.

Usted es más extraño, Lovino. Tenías que la enfermedad de baile extraño cuando era niño.

¿38,33 grados centígrados? Eh, eso no es tan malo. He tenido peor. Pero, en cierto modo me esperan que suba ... Estoy tan fría, Lovino ... y la habitación ... ugh estoy náuseas ... Me vendría bien un abrazo ..

T-te amo mi q-querida.

Antonio

P.D. No, supongo que no lo es. Pero echo de menos aquellos días. Quiero que mi espalda Armada ... mi gloria ... mi fuerza. No quiero ser vista como la Capital de tomate del mundo ...

P.D.D. Aw, I love you too.

* * *

><p><em>Spanish Translations:<em>

_I dunno, Lovino, maybe because your cute little mind works considerably different from everyone else's..._ _You won't beat me, Lovino. I have the high praise from France. According to him I have a "talented tongue". Take that anyway you wish...but he means with languages. _

_You're more strange, Lovino. You had that freaky dancing disease as a kid._

_38.33 degrees Celsius? Eh, that's not too bad. I've had worse. But, I sort of expect it to go up...I'm so cold, Lovino...and the room's...ugh I'm nauseous...I could use a hug.._

_P.S._ _No, I suppose it's not. But I really miss those days. I want my Armada back...my glory...my power. I don't want to be seen as the Tomato Capital of the world..._


	367. El Salvador III

****Hola Papi,

Ehehehe, my gangs suck. Si, Romano's mafia makes mine look like a little baby  
>that will get its ass kicked, which it probably will...<p>

I tried not to argue, I really did... but they all like to argue for some  
>reason... but at least Colombia didn't bring crack... that would have been<br>bad...

Oh, and Nicaragua left and got drunk with Prussia... crap... does Nicaragua  
>still have my gun? Aw dammit.<p>

I'll talk to Guatemala, but I don't like her much... even she went through a  
>conquistador phase... I think all of mis hermanas are crazy. I think Uruguay<br>and Puerto Rico are the only normal girls... they don't bother me...

Ehehehe, Belize made everyone watch the royal wedding. The guests were wearing  
>some funny ass hats! It was hilarious!<p>

Well, I need to go find mi drunk hermana... we were in the Greater countries  
>of Central America for crying out loud... plus, she's mi hermana<p>

Hope you feel better,

El Salvador

* * *

><p>El Salvador,<p>

They really do…

I believe you; I just wish that you all would get along. It gets tiresome dealing with all your childish antics. I don't just mean you, El Salvador, I'm referring to you and all your siblings…I thought I raised you all better than this, but apparently not.

Pfft. I have no interest in English anything. Stupid bastard.

Good luck~

Gracias

Papi


	368. Nicaragua LVIII

Holaaa Papiii!

Ehehehe, silly! Colombia's a girrrrl! And Equadooor's a boooy! Are you sicker  
>than I thought you were? Eheheheheeeee Argentina and Chile WERE on opposite<br>ends~ they were fightinggg across frooom eaach otherrr eheheheheeahahahaha~

I'm not thaaaaaat drunk~ and normally I don't get thiiiis my  
>economy... normally Iii can keeeep up with himmmmm, until mai 39th sumthin<br>drink eheheheheheheeeee~

Oooooh! Is that a seashelll~~~? I want it!

Eheheheheee

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

Oh. Oops. My bad. I guess I am sicker than you or I thought…this sucks.

…you're really, really, really fucked up, Luisa…

…wow. Just wow.

Learn to hold your alcohol.

Papi

* * *

><p><em>And he gets slightly irritated…<em>


	369. America III

****Spain,

HOW THE HELL DO YOU HANDLE NICARAGUA? She's shooting stuff everywhere!

Damn you Gilbert!

As the hero,I gotta make her stop...

America

* * *

><p>America,<p>

Very easily: Knock her out. Oh, you may wanna take the gun away from her, she's sorta drunk.

Yeah :) blame Gilbert all you want.

You'd be doing me a huge favour…

España

P.S. Tell Obama my boss says, and I quote "What's up, dude!"


	370. Romano LXXIV

Antonio,

... che cosa era che hai detto bastardo? E perché diavolo avrebbero ancora di  
>pensare che la mia mente funziona come quel bastardo francese?<p>

Hm ... mi chiedo chi è colpa che è stato.

... Credo che posso. Ma non si arriva a abituata!

Lovino

P.S. ...non ho idea di cosa dire a proposito ...

P.S.S. I told you to shut up!

* * *

><p><em>Italian Translations:<em>

_... what was that you said you bastard? And why the hell would you even think that my mind works like the bastard French? _

_Hm ... I wonder whose fault it was. _

_... I think I can. But don't get to used to it!_

_P.S. ... I have no idea what to say about that ..._

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Romano, ¿realmente tiene que ser tan malo en este momento? Yo realmente no quieren tratar con usted y sus cambios de humor.

Y no fue que en comparación con Francia, idiota. Sólo estaba diciendo que su forma de pensar es un poco fuera de lo común en comparación con otros.

¿Qué mierda? ¿Por culpa de quién lo era?

Gracias, Lovino.

Está bien, está bien, no voy a acostumbrarme a ella. ¿Sería matar a ser un poco más cariñoso?

Antonio

P.S. ¿Tal vez algo inteligente?

P.S.S. Jerk.

* * *

><p><em>Spanish Translations:<em>

_Romano, do you really have to be so mean right now? I don't really want to deal with you and your mood swings._

_And I wasn't comparing you to France, idiot. I was just saying your way of thinking is a little off the beaten track when compared to others._

_What the crap? Whose fault what was?_

_Thank you, Lovino_

_All right, all right, I won't get used to it. Would it kill you to be a little more affectionate?_

_Perhaps something intelligent?_


	371. Portugal XXVII

Antonio,

Of course I know you'll live, we Iberians are strong and great at endurance.  
>I'm almost at your house.<p>

I remember I had fever hallucinations last time I was sick. Oh man, Inglaterra  
>was so worried about me. You have a fear of clowns? Didn't the French invent<br>clowns?

You asked me what they'd think about you being really, really sick. It's  
>understandable that you wouldn't remember that much about them. You were very<br>young when they were around.

I figured you worry about me. You're always questioning my friendship with  
>Inglaterra.<p>

Eu te amo,

Silvia

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Eh? Oh, of course. I mean, I survived one of the bloodiest Civil Wars in history…with help from you, but still. Mmkay, see you soon, hermana.

…I was more worried about you than that stupid, good for nothing tea-sipping sonuvabitch…just saying. Fever hallucinations sorta scare me, like I couldn't tell what was real or not and that freaks me out… . Yeah, clowns are weird, gross and just plain _scary_, as are enclosed spaces. I dunno if the French invented clowns, but if they did, France is personally dying for it.

Oh…mm, what were they like?

Yeah, because England _sucks._

Te amo también

Antonio


	372. America IV

Spain,

*sarcastic* Oh I didn't know, especially not when she was randomly shooting  
>stuff while giggling and spinning around.<p>

OOOOKAAAAYYY... I got my bat aaand... her head...

Alright, got her! :) She's knocked out! Don't worry,it's not like I hit her  
>too hard or anything. The hero's done it again! :D<p>

Well, uh glad too help...?

Hmm, the gun still has bullets in it... time to annoy Russia! :D

Totally heroic~

America

P.S. Sure man!

* * *

><p>America,<p>

Dumbass. Your sarcasm sucks, even in a letter.

…her head? The fuck is wrong with you? That sounds _morbidly_ disturbing!

…well good for you.

Wrong form of "to", Alfred…just saying. Uhm, yeah, have fun annoying Russia. Just get rid of his military bases and stuff. You'd be doing me another huge favour.

What ever gets you to sleep at night, Alfred.

España

P.S. Gracias

* * *

><p><em>Oh how Alfred and Antonio amuse me…<em>


	373. El Salvador IV

Hola Papi,

Please tell me something: why the HELL did America come to Costa Rica's door  
>with Nicaragua on his shoulder? She wasn't THAT. Drunk, was she? Or did<br>America bash her head with a bat again? Ay dios mios. Anyway, I was at Costa  
>Rica's house to help Costa Rica in *coughrepairingcough* his house. Chile and<br>Argentina were kinda violent later on, and I think I had to knock one of them  
>out, I can't really remember... wait... is that gunshooting... AMERICANO GIVE<br>ME MY DAMN GUN BACK! YOU CAN USE YOUR OWN GUN FOR SHOOTING RUSSIA! I swear to  
>God Alfred, if you don't give me my gun back I will go gangster on your **...<br>um excuse me, I have to go beat up Alfred now... he can shoot Russia all her  
>wants, I don't care...but why does he have to use MY gun for it? He can use<br>his own damn guns!

Talk to you later Papi,

El Salvador

* * *

><p>El Salvador<p>

Uhm, well, she was very drunk…

Perhaps he did? I dunno.

…Buena suerte, El Salvador

Ciao ciao

Papi


	374. Managua III

Hola Abuelo,

It's really been a while since I've wrote you a letter, huh? I'm really sorry  
>about that. I did go to Costa Rica's dinner and I'm really glad I know how to<br>dodge things. If I didn't, my face would be very bloody right  
>now...hehehehe...Argentina threw a vase... when that happened, Mama and El<br>Salvador both knocked Chile and Argentina out and took fhem both home... maybe  
>that's why she went out drinking? Oh, El Salvador's pissed about the gun... oh<br>crap, Americano's gonna have a sore head tomorrow ... ehehehe, Tio El  
>Salvador's really protective of his guns... Well, Nicaragua isn't really gonna<br>move from Tio Costa Rica's couch, so I'm gonna go sleep in the guest room  
>now... I'm really tired...<p>

Te amo Abuela,

Managua

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Mmm, don't apologize, its fine. I've been a bit busy myself, after all. Mm, really? I wouldn't think that's why Nicaragua would go out drinking.

…wow. You people are insane :)

Sleep well~!

Abuelo

P.S. …please tell me "abuela" is a typo…


	375. Las Piñas II

****Ginoong Spain,

Have you seen the news lately? They were reporting something about a drunkard  
>being trigger happy. Apparently it ended with...a baseball bat.<p>

I know this is sudden but please do be careful when going outside, alone.  
>There are fangirls creeping around near where you live.<p>

Quite bored,

Lu

P.S. I went to their hideout once when they were busy with something. Let's  
>just say that I saw every corner of your house via their surveillance<br>monitors.

* * *

><p>Lu,<p>

Sí, sí, I've heard the news. I apologize if any one of my children have been causing you problems.

…uhm, pardon me? How can I have fangirls? No one knows that the personified nations exist…unless Gilbert told the whole world. I'm truly not following you, I'm sorry.

España

P.S. Still not following you.


	376. Valencia VI

España

"People" are still pissed, you say... I'm still pissed! Your/my citizens wouldn't stop  
>celebrating and I just couldn't sleep! A whole semana without my siesta, it<br>was horrible! And, after that, I had to clean the mess left in my city!

I'd prefer to clean la Tomatina de Buñol than to clean that mess if you ever  
>win again. And about the Cup, you should ask China about all those games and<br>shirts that he is STILL selling in my city about your victory... It's annoying  
>when you see so many mispelled names u.u<p>

Did you receive the tomatoes? :)

Besos

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

Ahaha, during all that I was bedridden, recovering from broken ribs, thanks to the Netherlands and that nasty kick he gave me. But, I admit, it was hard to rest with all that noise. But think about it, La Furia Roja did something _amazing _they untied our Nation in more ways than one…and what's losing a little sleep over being unificación?

Ahaha, lo siento. But, I'm sure this isn'tt he last time we'll win. Mm? I will, next time I see him. He has a bad habit with that, doesn't he?

I did, gracias.

Besos para ti también

España


	377. Managua IV

Hola Abuelo!

Oops, sorry. I meant to type Abuelo, but I was fighting myself to stay awake.  
>I must've typed the wrong letter on the keybored. Lo Siento!<p>

Ehehehe, si, Mama probably didn't go drinking for exactly THAT purpose, but  
>she's been stressed lately. I woke up about 2 hours ago... Tío Costa Rica<br>made breakfast. Mama has a really bad hangover... and on the news it says that  
>a Salvadorian beat the shit outta an American... something tells me it has<br>something to do with Tío Él Salvador... crap.

Well, I need to go now.

Te amo Abuelo,

Managua

* * *

><p>Managua,<p>

Ahaha, you're fine…I make typos all the time…

Mm, has she? Do you know why? I don't like seeing my children stressed out. Just keep an eye on her, please.

…Yeah, Ahaha El Salvador probably did have something to do with it.

Have fun~

Te amo también

Abuelo


	378. Nicaragua LIX

Hola Papi...

What the fuck happened? My head hurts like hell, I have a bump on my head, and  
>I'm at Costa Rica's house... wow, I just looked at the last couple of letters<br>I sent you, and I sound really fucked up... oh, and I think Puerto Rico pissed off  
>Republica Dominicana. Dammit, that is the last time I go drinking with<br>Gilbert...wait, we all know that's never gonna happen... disregard that last  
>statement...<p>

Wait... how does hating each other and yelling equal... HOLY SHIT! COLOMBIA HOW  
>THE HELL DID YOU GET THOSE PHOTOS? Ahem... apparantly Argentina and Chile did<br>something... something that would make Hungary go crazy... how that hell did  
>Colombia get those?<p>

Te amo Papi,

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

You got really drunk with Gilbert and were shooting at stuff. That's all I know sweetheart, sorry. Yeah, that happened too.

We know you won't stick to that little declaration.

Hmm? What're you talking about? Ohhh~! What photos? I wanna see 'em!

Eh? Argentina and Chile are together? I didn't know that…isn't that sorta…ew…incest? Yucky, that sounds gross….!

Te amo también, mi querida

Papi


	379. Portugal XXVIII

Antonio,

I know you hate Inglaterra very much; but, the man has saved my life on  
>several occasions... just saying. I still wish you two would attempt to get<br>along. I know he destroyed your armada and tormented you; but, he's actually a  
>very nice person. Oh well, one can dream.<p>

I know the French are also known for mimes. I don't like mimes. They're kind  
>of like clowns.<p>

Mãe e pai? Sadly, I only sort of remember them. Mãe e pai both loved us very  
>much. People keep telling me I kind of look like mãe.<p>

I'm standing outside your front door right now,

Silvia

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Yeah, I know, and he ruined…no, a heavier word is necessary here, he _devastated _mine. There are still things that happened between the two of us that you haven't a clue about. I can't say he's a nice person, because I'd only be lying to you and myself…lo siento, hermana.

Ugh. Mimes are just as creepy as clowns. They're both too similar.

…Well of course they loved us, silly. Why wouldn't they? We're their children, ¿no? Who else knew them who's old enough to remember them, hermana?

Come on in, the doors unlocked.

Antonio

P.S. …I have a really bad feeling that something awful is going to happen…perhaps is the fever kicking in?


	380. Valencia VII

España,

Ok, win again, next time I'll do the same that I used to do in the past: BURN  
>the rubbish (who would have thought that something like that would become my<br>best known party - fallas ?) And I will burn China's fakes too :D

And if any nation tries to prevent me from burn it (saying it's bad for the  
>environment), I'll blame you (or I'll give himher some brooms to help me  
>clean "properly")<p>

And, well, unificación is great... So I can't really complain... Is a pity  
>that we aren't as united as in the past...<p>

un abrazo,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

Sí, I will! Watch me! …burn it? But why? That's so nasty…and we're supposed to be trying to lead Europe in protecting the environment…

Eh, burning China's fakes will be no skin off anyone's back!

…why blame me? I'm suffering enough as it is. The brooms thing is considerably better.

Sí, it really is. After the Civil War in the 30's there's really been no true unificación…and that's a little upsetting. But then, we (I) won the World Cup and everyone came together. It was beautiful, really. Yupp, so you can't complain, nor can I.

Mm, sí, but perhaps once the economy gets better we could rally the people some?

Take care

España


	381. Prussia III

Spain!

How the hell do you dare not tell me you were writing letters? It's the  
>awesome me, PRUSSIA. Your bestest friend ever. Way above France, too, by the<br>way.

We gotta get together. Drink some beers, ja? Except this time, don't bring any  
>tomato beers. Seriously, the hell?<p>

-THE AWESOME PRUSSIA, WHOSE AWESOMENESS SURPASSES ALL AND DESERVES TO BE  
>WRITTEN IN ALL-CAPS.<p>

* * *

><p>Gilbert,<p>

But you _did _know. You wrote to me! Yes, you are my best friend, but once again, you _knew. _…I thought you were hanging upside down in Elizaveta's basement…oh well. Anyway, I'm flattered that I'm a better friend than Francis. He wrote in too, by the way.

Of course. But, right now, I'm sorta in a pickle…I'm like, really sick. Stupid economy~. Yeah, yeah you can drink beer, I'll drink wine. I prefer it, anyway. Aww, but tomato beer is good…like nummies good! I didn't understand why you spit it all out on me last time…that was just _ew. _

Yes, yes you're awesome. Now stop writing in caps.

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Well, since our other Prussia hasn't written back in a while, the spot's open, so welcome new Prussia (not the city in C-canada? Is it Canada? Or Canadia? (Just kidding xD) <em>


	382. Valencia VIII

España,

I just like burning things. I do it every March 19th. Lots of people come just  
>to see my beautiful Fallas burning.<p>

My people don't feel that the end of our... "little economy problem" is  
>coming soon. That's a bit sad.<p>

About China... I have had a second thought, he has a house in my city... It  
>would be troublesome to get rif off it (And I 've grown to love his noodles).<br>After nearly a year, he still manages to sell his "Spanish" football team  
>shirts.<p>

Good night

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

Ahaha, that you do.

Yeah, I feel as if our "little economy problem" will drag on for a bit longer…I feel so weak…useless…ugh, and not to mention sick. I haven't been to a world conference meeting in two months. England actually called me to make sure I was still breathing. Stupid tea-sipping bastard. And it is sad, because we're doing everything we can and nothing seems to work. I've asked the boss if we can up exports 20%, but no word back on that…I just don't want to be sick anymore…

Mmhmm, not to mention it would rock our already shaky relations with him…I don't want any more enemies, Valencia. Who knows how he does it…

Buenos noches

España


	383. Prussia IV

...things don't count when I'm drunk, okay?

He did? Damn it, he beat me to this! I thought he spent all day molesting  
>nations. (IF YOU SEE THIS FRANCE I STILL LOVE YOU, NO SHIT)<p>

You're sick? Kesesese! That's actually sorta hard to picture? Well, I'm sure  
>your precious little Romano's thee to kiss it all better, know what I mean?<br>Wink wink nudge nudge.

Tomatoes are meant to be eaten, not drunk. Erch. You're weird. Why do I hang  
>out with you, again?<p>

-THE AWESOME PRUSSIA, WHO SHALL REMAIN WRITING IN ALL-CAPS BECAUSE YOU'RE  
>REALLY JUST JELLY OF ME.<p>

* * *

><p>Gilbert,<p>

Thing is, you weren't drunk. You were more coherent than me at the time, and that's saying something, amigo.

Mmhmm, he did. And he did beat you to it, sorry. I thought he did too, but that's okay. Apparently our views of Francis are a bit warped.

Yes, I'm sick. Haven't you wondered why you haven't seen me when you and France go on your drinking adventures? …why'd you have to bring Romano into this? …Yes I know what you mean, pervert.

But tomatoes are good either way! Unless it's America's V8 shit…that's an insult to the beauty of tomatoes. You hang out with me because if you didn't you'd be lonely…admit it, you "love" France and I.

You're more weird, Gilbert. I don't have a bird named "Gilbird".

CAPS ARE ANNOYING!

And I am not jelly to you, I'm still a nation…you're not.

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Okay~! Whatever you say :D<em>


	384. Nicaragua LX

Hola Papi!

Eh? I got that drunk? Damn, I normally only get that drunk after like, 45  
>drinks, and I only has 15? Wow, I'm losing my edge... damn economy...<p>

Yeah... you don't wanna see them... I'm officially scarred for life... as if I  
>wasn't already...<p>

Well, I guess it's incest if you think about it... but Chile declared that  
>Argentina wasn't his brother YEARS ago. So I guess it isn't incest to them.<br>And I doubt they'll admit it to anyone either. Damn Colombia... why the hell  
>did she have to send me those?<p>

Well, my headache isn't as bad now, so I'm gonna go to Selva Negra. Yay~  
>horseback riding~ Germany and Prussia have a winter home there too... please<br>don't ask why

Te amo Papi,

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Nicaragua,<p>

Sí, estás jodido en serio hasta, querida. Era un poco divertido, pero me tenía un poco preocupado. You really are losing your edge, sweetie. But that's okay; you shouldn't drink so much, anyway.

Yeah, I really do wanna see 'em!

Yuck…just because they "declare" they're not siblings doesn't mean that still aren't related…that's _ew. _They probably won't, but it makes the rest of us look bad in the process of their weird, creepy and unnatural "love" (I'd call it lust, not love).

That's good. Oh, Selva Negra? Bien! Prussia and Germany had a lot of influence there, right?

Te amo también

Papi

* * *

><p><em>Translations: you were seriously fucked up, darling. It was kinda funny, but you had me a bit worried.<em>


	385. Portugal XXIX

Antonio,

At least I can be happy that both my irmãozinho and melhor amigo care about  
>me very much. Please don't start arguing over who cares about me more with<br>him.

Iberia e Cartago foram ótimos pais. Eu sinto falta deles. I'm not sure who  
>still remembers them. Wow, I feel sad now.<p>

And now I'm inside. Are you upstairs in your bedroom?

Silvia

P.S. Get under the covers then and stay warm.

* * *

><p><em>(Translation notes:<em>

_Iberia e Cartago foram ótimos pais. Eu sinto falta deles. - Iberia and_  
><em>Carthage were great parents. I miss them. )<em>

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Mmhm, that's true. But I always win those petty arguments with England, because I always bring out the fact that you're family, and the only _sibling _I have. We always argue over it, Sis, it's inevitable.

Is it sad that I don't know who is who? I wish I could remember them to miss them more so than I do…I'm sad too, hermana…we're a depressing duo, aren't we?

Yeah, I'm in my room…

Antonio

P.S. but I'm not cold, I'm burning hot, actually…I just have this nasty nagging feeling…

* * *

><p><em>What could this feeling be? D: <em>


	386. Valencia IX

España,

Don't be so mean with England! English men spend a lot of money on my beaches  
>every summer... As Germans... the same. My beaches in summer are quite a<br>sight:

They drink beer as it was water! And they get their arms burned badly (they  
>don't take their shirts off, so it's only their arms, and legs), so I can sell<br>them aftersun (and the price may be a bit high xD). They look like crabs :D

Take it easy,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

He destroyed my Armada, I have all rights to hate his loathsome guts. Germans do bring in a lot of revenue, but they haven't shown up yet, thanks to us winning the World Cup…(It was funny kicking Ludwig's ass during our semi-final game!)

…Do they really? That's sorta…weird. Who drinks beer in the water? Ahaha German crabs! That's funny.

Gracias, y tú también

España


	387. Romano LXXV

Antonio,

Che importa? Se non si vogliono trattare con essa torna a dormire già.

Mi capita di pensare che c'è un certo spagnolo il cui processo di pensiero è  
>molto peggio del mio.<p>

E volevo dire chi sia la colpa pensi che la danza era la malattia!

Sei il benvenuto.

... cerco è solo troppo dannatamente difficile!

Lovino

P.S. Io se wiil.

P.S.S. Takes one to know one.

* * *

><p><em>Italian translations:<em>

_Who cares? If you do not want to deal with it goes back to sleep already. _

_I happen to think that there is a Spaniard whose thought process is much worse than mine. _

_And I wanted to say whose fault do you think the dancing disease was!_

_You're welcome. _

_... just try too damn hard!_

_P.S. If I will_

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

¿Cuál es su problema actual, Romano? ¿Podría obtener más grosero?

Bueno me disculpan por no ser tan piadoso como la mitad sur de alto y poderoso de Italia. Permítanme postrarse a sus pies.

Ciertamente, no la mío. La enfermedad ya estaba bailando en Italia por el tiempo que yo llegara.

¿Perdón? ¿Qué es eso siquiera se supone que significa eso? Vaya, incluso a sus necesidades italiano algo de trabajo.

Antonio

P.D. Cualquiera que sea

P.D.D. Oh, it certainly does, Romano.

* * *

><p><em>Someone's not in a good mood…<em>

_Spanish Translations:_

_What is your problem today, Romano? Could you get anymore rude?_

_Oh well excuse me for not being as Godly as the high and mighty Southern half of Italy. Allow me to grovel at your feet._

_Certainly not mine. The dancing disease was already in Italy by time I got there._

_Excuse me? What's that even supposed to mean? Jeez, even your Italian needs some work._

_P.S. Whatever_


	388. Romano LXXVI

Tomato bastard,

What the hell is your problem today?

And yes. The dancing disease is your fault.

Shut up! It's not my fault that I'm up just about twenty-four/seven trying  
>make sure that a tomato bastard doesn't end up in worse shape!<p>

Lovino

P.S. bastard.

P.S.S. I meant you ass.

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

I could ask the same for you! All you ever do is complain, swear and complain some more! I've had just about enough! You're making my headaches worse!

No, it most certainly is not.

Pfft, I didn't _ask_ for you to stay up 24/7 for me. You _chose _to. I can very well take care of myself. I don't need you codling me every second you think I'm going to_ die. _Because I'm _not. _

España

P.S. Asshole

P.S.S. I was being sarcastic, you idiot.

* * *

><p>…<em>and now he's mad…I fear Romano's awakened the Conquistador…<em>


	389. Canada I

Hello Spain

How are you? I heard America has screwed your economy up pretty bad. I'm sorry  
>about that.<p>

Canada

* * *

><p>Canada, (is that correct? If not, lemme know…)<p>

I'm okay…I guess…things could be a million times better. Yeah, your brother screwed up mine and a buncha other country's economies up pretty badly, but that's okay, we'll get over it.

No need to apologize for him. Why can't Alfred be more like you?

España

* * *

><p>…<em>I'm sorry I filled your inbox up with about 120 chapters xD I'm quick and committed! xD Oh, and Canada chose a bad time to show up…Conquistador! España is slowly but surely making a comeback in Spain's personality…ehehehe <em>


	390. Prussia V

Antonio,

I can hide my drunkenness well, unlike you -cough- But I don't remember me  
>writing to you earlier. Seriously. You seen the movie 'The Hangover'? Yeah, I<br>sorta feel like that. Holy crap what else did I do during my drunken rage?

...do you REALLY want to hear what I thought you were doing? (hint: it  
>involves Romano) Bro, how could I *not* drag him into this? It's almost sad<br>how much he denies everything and then, when he thinks no one's looking, does  
>the opposite. Ahem. Me a pervert? I learn from the best! (SHOUT-OUT TO MY<br>BUDDY FRANCE)

Why so grumpy, Antonio?

...COULD'VE HAD A V8.

Kesesese!

Awesome things, like little birds, deserve awesome names. It's a damn honor to  
>named after me. Like New Prussia in Canada, hell yeah!<p>

YOU SHUT UP. At least my ass didn't have the ever-loving shit beat out of it by  
>none other than ENGLAND. Pfft, armadas. And also Ludwig, who is my bruder so<br>this counts, has won more World Cups than you. Nyeheh.

-PRUSSIA

P.S. Google 'Prussia is' and feast your eyes upon the awesomeness that ensues.  
>Yeah, some people out there love me. Do the same for Spain. KESESE!<p>

* * *

><p>Gilbert,<p>

You really can, and I admire that about you, amigo. Hey now! I can hold my liquor better than most, so cut me some slack! All right, all right…you "didn't" write to me. How's that? Pfft, "The Hangover" is some funny shit, Gilbert, to hear/read you relate yourself to it cracks me up. So, I have no idea what else you did in your drunken state.

…Sure? Tell me. But, ugh. Romano pisses me off to NO FUCKING END. Little ungrateful brat. I'm like, dreadfully sick and he sits there and complains and throws fits, etcetera…it's annoying, bothersome and downright loathsome.

Yupp, you most certainly did learn from the best.

I'm grumpy because of Romano. That's why.

…pfft…you're so weird.

New Prussia is in Canada? Ahahaha! That's classic, Gilbert. You chose such an unnoticed nation to leave your legacy, that cracks me up…

…watch it, Prussia. Do not test me, or I will personally make your life a living hell…comprende, mi amigo?

Yeah, and I handed your brother's ass back to him during the semi-finals in 2010.

Antonio

P.S. Now, why in the _world _would I do that?

* * *

><p><em>Zomg, the "COULD'VE HAD A V8" killed me…I started laughing so fricken hard. That was excellent. But, Prussia shouldn't have mentioned England nor Spain's former Armada…baddd mistake…looks like the Conquistador!Spain will be making his appearance sooner than expected…fusosososo.<em>


	391. Las Piñas III

Ginoong Spain,

They might not know you're a country but they think you're a "bishie". Does  
>that mean you haven't tried Googling your name yet?<p>

Oh, don't worry. You're children aren't bothering me. (I kinda find the world  
>amusing with them lurking about)<p>

Is amused now,

Lu

P.S. Maybe I should bring some evidence to support my claim.

* * *

><p>Lu,<p>

I'm really, really, _really_ not following you now. And no, I've never looked up "Antonio Fernandez Carriedo" on Google. Nor Spain. That just seems so…narcissistic.

Good, cause if they ever do, just let me know.

Ciao

España

P.S. Whatever makes you happy…


	392. Nicaragua LXI

Hola Papi!

Si, everyone's saying I was really fucked up.

Ehehehe... I dunno, the pictures are kinda... explicit...

Eh? Please don't explain what you think of it right now... it's already creepy  
>with Colombia calling me and saying how "hot" it is... God, sometimes she's<br>like Hungary's twin...

Si, Ludwig and Gilbert have influence there...

Papi... please don't tell me you're in another argument with Romano again... I  
>really don't want you to be upset again. If you want I can come over.<p>

Te amo Papi,

Nicaragua

P.S. my horse prefers Tomatoes over carrots

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

Show me~!

And, I wasn't planning on it…?

Oh, Romano and I aren't in an argument…we're just flat out not _talking._ Which is perfectly fine with me. I'm not upset in the slightest. Just annoyed and pissed off…Jesus, he can be such a fucking brat…excuse me language.

No need to come over.

Te amo también

Papi

P.S. That's cute.


	393. Romano LXXVII

Tomato bastard,

Well if you weren't so damn happy sunshine and flowers all the time and  
>didn't act like a complete idiot maybe I would try to!<p>

Yes, it IS your damn fault! It happened when your damn people invaded MY land!  
>That makes it YOUR fault! So suck it up and admit it already bastard.<p>

Gee, I'm so sorry for actually worrying and trying to make sure you don't  
>die! And if you can take care of yourself then PROVE IT!<p>

Romano

P.S. Go to hell.

P.S.S. seriously go to hell bastard.

* * *

><p>Italy Romano,<p>

Hmm, you've gotten bigger. But, I digress. How _dare_ you insult the Kingdom of Spain as such…you really want to die, don't you?

I suppose taking over your land will be ten times easier now. You're pathetic, absolutely pathetic…good luck fending us off…

Conquistador!España

P.S. Don't worry, I'll be sending you to hell soon enough, Italy Romano.

P.S.S. This is from the head hancho himself, the one whose personality you fell in love with:

Romano,

Fuck you. Excuse me for having a cheery disposition and not pushing people away, unlike you. You're so ungrateful I could just…ugh! Why the hell do I even put up with you? Why the hell did I even love you?

Fine! It's my fucking fault! Then it's your damn fault for making me protect you because you're too damn weak to do anything on your own! I went _bankrupt _protecting you from Turkey and France! And what did I get in return…? This! I get what I'm dealing with now, so thanks a lot, Romano, you're a great person.

Watch me.

España

P.S. Fuck you.

P.S.S I could say the same for you.

* * *

><p>…<em>oh noes. Conquistador!Spain let Antonio respond back to Romano…uhm…yeah…Imma run and hide now…please don't kill me…<em>


	394. Prussia VI

Antonio,

Who *doesn't* admire the Awesome Me? Isn't that a crime? 'Thou shalt love  
>Prussia, for he is made of Awesome' should totally be a commandment. I think<br>they based 'The Hangover' on France, you, and me... except we found a drunk  
>England wearing a mini waiter outfit (if you can even CALL it that -shudder-),<br>not a baby.

-blink- You're pissed at Romano? I-is that possible?

...

Well I know this sounds girly and really not like me, but if you need to tell  
>anyone anything, I'm right here bro (besides, if it's too retarded, I'll drink<br>myself to oblivion and hopefully forget. You can do the same- Oktoberfest is  
>only, er, five months away! Yeah!)<p>

H-hey, Canada isn't unnoticed! He has really awesome pancakes! I don't get why  
>people confuse him with America. They look nothing alike. Plus, Canada's<br>really nice and America is a dick. Like, literally; I mean, look at how the  
>state of Florida looks like. I approve of New Prussia in Canada!<p>

Take a chill pill, man. I'm playin'. You know how I am. Now we really need to  
>get together and live like the good old days- remember, you and Francis and I<br>are still a trio. Our hands be bad.

-Preußen

P.S. Because you love me.

P.P.S. There's this thing called Sodium Prussiate. You ever heard of Sodium  
>Spanish? I think not.<p>

* * *

><p>Prussia,<p>

Hmm, here's some food for thought…how about I invade Germany? Then I could rename it Prussia…you'd be an empire again, glorious, isn't it?

Of course I'm pissed at Romano…hence why my navy is going over there right now…we're going to bomb the shit out of Sicily.

Oh…what an idea. We should get the Bad Touch Trio together again…it would be fun to conquer other nations that way…

Anyway, hate to cut this letter short, but I have countries to conquer. Chat soon, mi amigo.

Conquistador!España

P.S. As a friend, yes.

P.S.S. I'm still better than you.

* * *

><p>…<em>T-tough luck, Prussia, you're the second one to encounter Conquistador!Spain <em>


	395. Prussia VII

Hello, Antonio.

Look in the mirror, now back to me, now back to the mirror, now back to ME.  
>Sadly, you aren't me, but if you drink beer and had been born made of awesome,<br>you could BE like me.

Look down, back up, where are you? You're on a boat with the man you could be  
>like! What's in your hand? Back to me. What I have is a crate with tomatoes,<br>which are a thing you love. Look again.

THE TOMATOES ARE NOW BEER.

Anything is possible when you're friends with Prussia.

I'm on a boat.

(Translation: Hell yeah! I'll help you invade Sicily if you want! Mein Gott, I  
>haven't fought a war in CENTURIES!)<p>

-Prussia, who is now eager to kick someone's ass

* * *

><p>Prussia,<p>

Wow. What the hell was that? It was hysterical. All right, let's go invade Sicily…anywhere else you have in mind, mi amigo?

Let's take over this fucking Earth!

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p><em>I am now struggling to breathe because that was TOO DAMN FUNNY! Zomg, holy crap…my stomach hurts from laughing too much…Ahahaha. God, that was good! I need to quote that…Facebook quotes, here I come!<em>


	396. Portugal XXX

Antonio,

I really hope those "petty arguments" don't end up in violence. I don't like  
>seeing you two all beaten up.<p>

Iberia was our mãe and Carthage was our pai. It's still a shame how Carthage  
>died. The Depressing Duo? Well, I guess it's just another name for the two of<br>us. I still favor the Iberian siblings. It's a pleasant name for us, right?

I hear yelling upstairs. Irmão, is everything okay?

Slightly worried,

Silvia

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Oh, England's next on my list after I invade Sicily…and Germany…ehehehe, welcome back, Glory Days…

Oh…really? Hmm…

Everything's just _fine_ hermana…ehehehe.

Conquistador!España

* * *

><p><em>Yupp! Good luck with that :) <em>


	397. Brazil VII

O-o-ola Espanha...

Ok...so I..uh..heard recently from Portugal that you've been...um...you've  
>gone all Conquistator on everyone's ass.<p>

I just want to let you know that I'm starting to get a bit worried about  
>you...I-I'm not scared or anything, since you are still that carefree, but<br>lovable oaf Spain but...

T-tchau for now

Luiza Vieira aka Brazil

* * *

><p>Brasil,<p>

What a dirty way to put it, Brasil. I prefer the phrase "taking back what's rightfully mine".

You needn't worry…I'm not going to invade you…(yet). I know nothing of the "Spain" you're talking about…he never existed.

Conquistador!Spain


	398. Prussia VIII

Spain,

Just me being... well me. -grin- You know the word.

"No, I don't know the word," I imagine you asked, "What is the word, O Great  
>Gilbert?"<p>

...

B-b-b-bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word. A-well-a bird, bird, bird, the bird  
>is the w- I think you get it.<p>

But I was kidding, the word is 'AWESOME'. But now that I think about it, it  
>could also be bird because they're awesome! Take Gilbird, for example.<p>

Whatever you want, pal. But I know what NOT to invade- Germany. Kthnxbye.

-Prussia, who would appreciate it if his bruder remained in one good piece.

* * *

><p>Gilbert,<p>

…I really worry about you sometimes…but whatever.

Fine. We won't invade Germany…unless I get bored before then. How about America…and England? Heh, I feel as if my revenge is way past due…

Conquistador!Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Bahaha! I just thought of Family Guy with "b-b-b-bird , bird, bird,b-bird's the word…" bahaha you're too good. Wayyy too good. <em>


	399. Brazil VIII

Espanha,

Eek! W-w-what the hell is going on with you? Portugal was right! You have gone  
>mad!<p>

Snap out of it, Espanha! I know that goofy self of yours is still in there!  
>Sure I get annoyed by that side, but that's the part all of us, the countries<br>around you, have come to know!

Hoping you'll snap out of it

Brazil

* * *

><p>Brasil,<p>

…I'm thinking you want to be invaded? If not, then watch yourself, little birdie, or that precious land you call home will be _mine. _

I'm still unsure to whom you're referring. Don't worry Brasil; my beautiful Nation's domination of this low-life society will be swift…and relatively painless.

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p>…<em>Spain's scaring me…<em>


	400. Portugal XXXI

Antonio,

Why did you just refer to yourself as "Conquistador!España"? I really hope  
>that is the fever talking. Because if you snapped... Oh Deus.<p>

With worry and love,

Silvia

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Never mind my fever; it'll dissipate once I take back what's rightfully mine…fusososo. I'm on my way to Sicily now, with Prussia, so don't worry, hermana, I'll be back soon. The Kingdom of Spain rises again.

Much love,

Conquistador!España

* * *

><p><em>OH NOES! D:<em>


	401. Prussia IX

Spain,

I'll promptly ignore anything you might have implied about my sanity!

Protip from the Awesome Me: Don't invade a country whose economy is down the  
>crapper currently. Which is, er, pretty much all of them, now that I think<br>about it... but anyway, go with England. Not only do you get revenge, but we  
>can kill anything related to the royal wedding with fire.<p>

For srs. I've had it up o HERE with all their crap. They're just two people  
>marrying, big fucking deal. I've fought my way through everything, unlike that bitch<br>Austria, who married Hungary for his benefit. I think Austria's life  
>sayingmotto is the following:

1. Marry powerful girl who can royally save your butt from getting maimed

2. ?

3. PROFIT

Really. It pissed me off TO NO END. So, to summarize, I dunno why they're making  
>such a big deal of the wedding and they remind me of Austria so LET'S DO THIS.<p>

-Prussia!

P.S. (\( '')/)

IT'S GILBIRD!

* * *

><p>Gilbert,<p>

Mmm, okay.

Yes, you're absolutely right. All right…we invade that bastard England after we take over Sicily, then I believe it's to China…possibly Russia. Oh, I'll get my revenge; he'll regret the day he tried to step on the Kingdom of Spain. Stupid English bastard and all his Royal Wedding shit. Why do we care who gets married at his House? I mean really, it has nothing to do with us.

Austria's a pussy, Gilbert. We can invade him as well. Then you and I can exact our revenge on those who so daringly wronged us. And you can become a nation again…how does that sound, mi amigo?

Conquistador!Spain

P.S. WOOT! GILBIRD!

* * *

><p>…<em>and so Prussia just eggs Spain on…this isn't good…<em>


	402. Romano LXXVIII

What the hell? Why the hell are you back? Get out of Antonio now bastard!

And don't you dare invade my land! I…I'm different and older now!

Antonio…if you're still in there. I…I'm sorry…please come back….

Romano (Lovino)

* * *

><p>Italy Romano,<p>

You have 20 minutes before Prussia and I, as he likes to say, "Invade your Vital Regions". I'd stop blabbering and start preparing, if I were you.

Silly boy, you don't stand a chance against me.

Buena suerte, Italy Romano~.

Conquistador!Spain


	403. Managua V

E-eh, H-hola Papi...

I just came back from Selva Negra... D-did you go conquistador on everyone's  
>ass again? O-oh crap... this is reminding me of when you invaded me when I was<br>five... oh god, oh god...

...eh, Abuelo... did you go Conquistador on everyone's ass? Because Mama just  
>passed out... she obviously did not have a good experience with<br>Conquistador!Spain... I'm gonna go hide now...

Managua

* * *

><p>Managua,<p>

Oh, hola…

Hmm, well, you all can either surrender or face invasion again, it's up to you.

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p><em>*hides under bed* save me…<em>


	404. Panama V

Mama?

This is Panama... d-did you go conquistador? Because the news says that you  
>just invaded America... crap... I have few memories of you as a conquistador,<br>but Colombia always said that it was very scary... and she's scared of almost  
>nothing! What's going on?<p>

Panama

* * *

><p>Panamaita,<p>

I haven't invaded America quite yet. He comes after Sicily, England and Austria…then comes South America.

Nothing's going on. I'm just regaining what is rightfully mine…it's best not to resist the inevitable.

Conquistador!Spain


	405. El Salvador V

Papi...

This is El Salvador...did you go conquistador? Actually, I'll answer that. You  
>did.<p>

El Salvador

* * *

><p>El Salvador,<p>

You all ask the same _stupid_ question…

I'd be setting up military outposts, if I were you…fusososo

Conquistador!Spain


	406. France XVII

Honhon, this is France.

Don't tell me you and Gilbert are taking over the world without moi? How could  
>you think of doing such a thing? I'm coming over there right now. Maybe I can<br>gain some new territory... honhonhon...

France

* * *

><p>Francis,<p>

Hola, mi amigo. Oh, we are. Care to join? Ehehe, we're attacking England after we take down Sicily…

Conquistador!Spain


	407. Brazil IX

Conquistador,

...Dude, s-s-seriously! I-i-if this is some kind of sick joke, I can assure  
>you i-it's not funny!<p>

He-heheh-hehe...Y-y-your j-just messing with me, aren't ya? You're  
>p-p-probably j-just playing R-risk or something, r-r-r-right?<p>

Right?

-Brazil

P.S Please, Espanha! Tell me that you're just joking! I'm begging you!

* * *

><p>Brasil,<p>

You talk far too much. This isn't a joke. I do not joke. You might as well prepare yourself for invasion…or just surrender peaceful, either way you'll become part of the great Kingdom of Spain.

Conquistador!Spain


	408. Portugal XXXII

Antonio,

I now see what you mean. Well, my dear little brother, I wish you the best of  
>luck. I'd rather not do this because you are my adorable little brother; but,<br>someone has to keep you in line. I look forward to our confrontation, meu  
>querido irmão.<p>

With more love than you can possibly imagine,

Silvia

P.S. I promise Prussia will have an opponent to fight too. How could I not  
>forget about the awesome former country. Kyakyakya...<p>

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Is that a challenge? If so, I'll gladly take you on.

Much love to you as well,

Conquistador!Antonio

P.S. You may want to provide one for France as well, hermana.

* * *

><p><em>O-oh God…a battle between the Iberian siblings…mios dio…<em>


	409. Macau I

Dear Tio Antonio,

I've been hearing from Brazil and Mãe that you have, for lack of better  
>words, lost it. I think Mãe may have lost it too because she was cackling.<br>She's not the cackling type.

Sincerely,

Macao Special Administrative Region of the People's Republic of China/Região  
>Administrativa Especial de Macau da República Popular da China aka Ren<br>Wang-Dias

* * *

><p>Macau,<p>

What a needlessly long name you have…we should change that to "Macau: Protectorate of Spain". I think that sounds better, anyway.

Oh, Silvia's cackling? What a good fight this will be.

Prepare yourself.

Conqusitador!Spain


	410. Prussia X

YES!

LET'S INVADE HIS VITAL REGIONS!

KESESESESE!

TONI, I MISSED THE OLD YOU! I *LIKE* THIS EEEVIL THINKING OF YOURS.

Erch, Russia. He's just 'Prussia' without a p, that bastard wannabe.

LET US NOW DELICIOUSLY ENJOY THE OTHER COUNTRIES' SURRENDERINGS.

-insert France's laugh here- Juuust like old times! The great empire that was  
>once Prussia shall rise again! DAHAHAHAHA!<p>

-Ich bin Preußen!

* * *

><p>Gilbert,<p>

Oh, let's. It'll be fun.

Ahaha, I missed this too, Gilbert.

Exactly. Hence why we need to invade him.

Ahaha, yes, soon the world will be in the palms of our hands.

Welcome back, Prussia

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p><em>Oh good GOD the world is being torn asunder! AHHH! D: <em>


	411. Romano LXXIX

Imiation Tomato bastard,

Don't you dare do it! I know that the real one wouldn't! No matter how  
>many times I was a complete and total jackass to him! He'd always take it<br>with a smile and laugh! That's who you are Tomato bastard, so snap out of it  
>already!<p>

…why won't you come back Antonio?...

Romano (Lovino)

* * *

><p>Italy Romano,<p>

Say buh-bye to Sicily. It is now in the hands of me, France and Prussia. You didn't put up much of a fight, not that I really expected you to, but still…it was sort of pathetic.

You see, the "Antonio" you thought you knew and loved never really existed. This is his true personality, the one he hid under that disgusting cheery disposition of his…I loathe it. And as such, he will never be coming back. The weak days of Spain are forever gone.

Conquistador!Spain


	412. Panama VI

...

Inevitable? B-but I like being my own country! It was bad enough that I wasn't  
>a country until the 1900's...<p>

Eep!

Panama

* * *

><p>Panamaita,<p>

Yes, inevitable. I don't care that you like being your own country.

I wish you luck,

Conquistador!Spain


	413. Hungary XI

Antonio,

It was a nice comback. Thank you for noticing.

It's my score board. I'm winning, incase you couldn't tell.

Yeah, You really aren't lately huh?

You just say anythign to spite England.

...I didn't know you were into bondage Spain. Kind of creepy.

Maybe I do! You don't know! HA!

NO.

IF ANYTHING I NEED TO CHECK ON YOU! WHATS THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU TAKING OVER  
>OTHER PEOPLE? LIKE BRAZIL! YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!<p>

Terrorizing people will get you no love on Hump Day sweetie.

That and you aren't that intimidating.

Snap Out Of It,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

Care to repeat that to me? I would just _love _to see you try and oppose me. My axe hasn't met a good opponent, other than Silvia, in a good while.

You're so naïve. There was no "Antonio" that you all thought you knew. He was a façade. A fake. A fronted personality to gain your _trust. _How _ignorant _you all are to fall for such a trick…

Buena suerte, Elizaveta, you'll need it, oh, and so will Austria.

Conquistador!Spain


	414. Managua VI

Eh, Abuelo, no offence, but I'd rather die a painful death. And I probably  
>will...<p>

Ehehehe, this is León. I am a department in Nicaragua. And we say VIVA LA  
>NICARAGUA! Nicaragua has just woken up and we will fight to keep our freedom!<br>She's not a country full of natives naymore. We have experience in war now!  
>Give it your best shot!<p>

Uh, this is Nicaragua. You just heard speaches for both Managua and León. I  
>still love you Papi, but I'd rather not be part of an empire again.<p>

Nicaragua, León and Managua

* * *

><p>To the three of you,<p>

Eh, you all sort of annoy me…

Good luck trying to win against me…your attempts are futile and a waste of energy…

Conquistador!Spain


	415. Guatemala II

This is Guatemala

First of all, what the hell? You expect me to surrender? I don't think so. All  
>of the Central American countries are now in an alliance. Then there's<br>Nicaragua's alliance with Venezuela and Cuba, and Colombia and Equador are in  
>our alliance as well. We will not surrender, Padre. There's no way in HELL I'm<br>becoming part of an empire again, you HERE me?

Rebellious!Guatemala

* * *

><p>Guatemala,<p>

Yes, I really do, unless you want to be demolished into submission. Take your pick. I don't really care that you all have an alliance. It will do you no good when I come to re-take my land.

I hear you, but, once again, I don't really care.

Buena suerte,

Conquistador!Spain


	416. France XVIII

Honhonhon...

I haven't beaten the shit out of Angleterre in a while. The royal wedding was  
>making me sick. Oui, of course I'll join you~ I'll be able to get all of my<br>territory, back...honhonhon...

France

* * *

><p>Francis,<p>

Nor have I, and I'm going to relish every moment of it. That stupid bastard needs to be put in his place. He's become far too comfortable in his sweet, quickly-ending, seat of "power".

The Royal Wedding was annoying, I know.

See you shortly?

Conquistador!Spain


	417. Prussia XI

Ah, but Spain,

Prussia never left.

And where's France? He really needs to come help us as well.

He can take this opportunity to rape countries and thus make new ones, anyway.

SILESIA SHALL BE MINE AGAIN.

Ahh, I can't wait to see the other countries' reactions. I bet they never  
>expected you, the cheery, happy, bubbly Spain, to return to your pirating<br>days.

HEADS UP, BITCHES.

-Prussia

* * *

><p>Gilbert,<p>

Oh, well, forgive me for misspeaking.

France is on his way. Don't worry. Ahaha, yes, yes he can.

Yes, Silesia will be yours again. Just as All my former charges will be mine again. Heh.

Oh, I'm getting bitched at by the UN, but, I couldn't give a flying fuck. They can all suck it up and deal with the fact that we will dominate them…dumb bastards.

They have no idea what a _treat_ they're in for, Gilbert.

2 words for you: FUCK YES

Conquistador!Spain


	418. Brazil X

Whomever you are,

E-e-espanha? Come on, buddy...Why are you doing this?

Please, just sit down a moment and take a deep breath. Relax. Calm down before  
>you do something rash and stupid.<p>

And also...I WILL NEVER BECOME PART OF YOUR EMPIRE, ESPANHA!

-Brazil

P.S This message is rigged to explode as soon as you read these last few  
>words. In fact, it should explode in<p>

3

2

1

* * *

><p>Brasil,<p>

You ask _why_ I am doing this? The answer is simple: revenge, retribution. I have been wronged in so many ways during the years of my life time and it's high time I exact my revenge and reclaim what is mine.

Oh, but you will. Just wait. Soon everyone will be in the grasp of the Bad Touch Trio.

Conquistador!Spain

P.S. Yeah…no.


	419. Portugal XXXIII

****Antonio,

Oh course it's a challenge. My team and I look forward to taking down the Bad  
>Touch Trio.<p>

See you soon sweetie,

Silvia

P.S. I know, I found one for him too.

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Fine. I accept, graciously, at that. Oh contraire, mi hermana. It will be us doing the defeating. I'm sorry it has had to come to this.

Yeah, see you soon.

Conquistador!Antonio

P.S. Good. We wouldn't want Francis to feel unloved.


	420. Russia I

Испания,

Привет! I have heard from your sister that you have intentions of  
>conquering everyone. I cannot allow that because all will become one with<br>Russia not Spain. Tell Prussia I look forward to seeing him again.  
>Kolkolkol...<p>

Россия

* * *

><p>Russia,<p>

Pfft, your dreams will never be met. You'll meet your maker, trust me. Not all will become "one" with Russia. Quite the opposite. I'll be sure to let Prussia know.

Fusososo…

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p><em>Why Russia? WHYYY?<em>


	421. Macau II

Dear Tio Antonio,

I like my name and I don't see any point in it being changed. I'm terribly  
>sorry if you disagree. I look forward to seeing the battle between Mãe's team<br>and your team. I wonder if Mãe will use a chair on you again. I have prepared  
>myself; I'm always prepared, Tio.<p>

Sincerely,

Ren Wang-Dias

* * *

><p>Macau,<p>

Suit yourself.

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p><em>Damn, Antonio, short, vicious and to the point.<em>


	422. Hungary XII

Dear Ass-Face,

Sure, I'll repeat.

ON YOUR FACE.

My frying pan hasn't either. Have we ever fought before Spanyolország? Nah, I  
>don't think so.<p>

A-AHAHAHAHA! HA. HA.

...HAAA..

ha..

You suck.

You're an ass. Really. I want my friend back. You're a liar and you can go burn  
>in hell.<p>

Oh and just for comedic effect.

*SLAM*

I love rigging letters to smash frying pans on people.(don't ask how I can do  
>that, you won't get it, especially with the splitting headache you probably<br>just got).

Wake The Fuck Up,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Sweetie, I hope you remember Austria and I aren't married anymore and  
>haven't for a while. I come before he does.<p>

Don't think I'm so feeble as to be tempted and enraged by hollow threats.

P.P.S.- When you're back to normal, You owe me a shopping visit.

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

This is pathetic, Elizaveta. Just give it up. We've already taken Budapest; do you want us to _bomb_ the rest of Hungary? I think not.

When will any of you get this through your heads? The "Antonio" you all thought you knew never existed! It was all a façade! And _act_. And yet, you all fell for it, and now you think you can drag that façade back? How naïve!

Your ignorance astounds me, Elizaveta,

Conquistador!Spain

P.S. Oh, I remember all right. But no matter, you're falling to us the same way he did.

P.S.S. What's normal is the personality displayed now, Elizaveta.


	423. Guatemala III

You fucking asshole

You really think that we're "your land"? Then there's something screwy in your  
>head. All of latin America except Guyana Francesca are in the alliance. And if<br>you really think that I'm going to let you demolish my land into oblivion,  
>then you are even more delusional than that façade you created. Besides, if<br>there's anyone who's going to be crushed into oblivion, then it's you,  
>Antonio. You're not even mi "Padre" anymore. You're a fucking egotistical maniac<br>who thinks he has rights to take over the world. Pfft, what a joke. Oh, I'm  
>sorry, do I offend? I don't give a shit. Oh, and Rebellious!Guatemala's back and<br>she just dyed her hair blue again.

Rebellious!Guatemala

* * *

><p>Guatemala,<p>

Such language. I thought I taught you better. Once again: Your alliance means _nothing _to me. You will not win, so why try?

Ouch, that hurts. Who knew the polite Guatemala could be so rash.

Well, if you so desire to fight against me, than by all means. All I can do is extend to you my best wishes of luck, even though all the luck in the world won't do you a lick of good.

Conquistador!Spain


	424. France XIX

Bonjour

Oui, you will see me shortly. Right after I take Haiti back. Tsk, this is why  
>she should have never rebelled against Papa... she used to be so rich...<p>

Anyway. I am more than happy to help you and Prussia take down England, mon  
>ami. Oui, the royal wedding was disgusting. Oh, I hear your "children" are<br>rebelling. Good thing mon petit French Guiana didn't join that silly alliance,  
>non?<p>

Honhonhon, see you later,

France

* * *

><p>Francis,<p>

While you're at it, nab me back the Dominican Republic…

They never realize how good they've got it until they rebel, huh?

All right then, we'll hold off on England until you arrive. I want that battle to be long and drawn out…a fight to the death. I'll show that tea-sipping bastard you don't mess with me…he'll regret the day he sunk my Armada.

Yeah, they're rebelling…it's nothing major though. They haven't the strength to take the three of us on. That it is, seems as if French Guiana is the only smart nation in América del Sur. Prussia and I just took down Austria and Hungary, I think the Netherlands is next. Pfft. He doesn't stand a chance, either.

Who knew the nations of the world were so weak?

See you,

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p><em>O-oh merde…this isn't good…<em>


	425. Canada II

Spain

What did you do to my Papa? He sent me a text saying he was going to come  
>conquer me. The bad touch trio will be stopped. America and I am preparing for<br>you bastards. The world was fine the way it was.

Canada

* * *

><p>Canada,<p>

I didn't do anything. He _chose_ to re-join Gilbert and I. There was no persuasion from me. Anyway, I've decided I don't feel like invading you. Your largely quaint (Yes, that's a contradiction) nation is far too cold for my tastes. France can have you back.

No. I don't believe you _can_ stop us…not even America stands a chance now.

Nah. The world needed some spice.

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p><em>YOU GO CANADA! TELL THE MEAN OL' SPANIARD HOW IT IS!<em>


	426. America V

Spain!

I heard you've gone crazy conquistador and are now wreaking havoc on Europe  
>with France and Prussia.<p>

You realize I'm gonna hold off avoiding El Salvador and annoying Russia so I  
>can stop you from devastating your continent right? Yeah.<p>

Not only that it's gonna be totally heroic, but I'll be preventing anyone else  
>from getting hurt. So say hello to Mr. Gunfire, Antonio! :D Unless you wanna<br>deal with bombs,that's fine too. :D

Gonna save Europe from your craziness,

Alfred F. Jones!

* * *

><p>America,<p>

Mmhmm, you heard correctly. But you're putting it in such a nasty manner, try "Reclaiming what's rightfully ours" it sounds nicer and flows better, ¿no?

That's fine. You won't win though.

…uh huh. Keep dreaming. Heroes don't exist, Alfred. People are far too selfish for such heroic acts, especially you. A "hero" is obligated; a person doing justice is doing so from the bottom of his heart. Learn that and perhaps you stand a chance against me.

Good luck with that, you're going to ultimately fail.

Conquistador!Spain


	427. Hungary XIII

Dear Spain,

Say it's fake all you want. I know it isn't. I'll just fend you off till my  
>bubbly buddy gets back.<p>

Just because you have my capital doesnt mean you have my country in whole.

If you want all my land you'll have to get me. It's more than just land you  
>know. I have plently of special things here.<p>

Oh, and what happened to being sick? Hm? And you being 'concerned' that I was  
>ill too?<p>

Oh, right. Broken limbs and chest pains must not count. MY BAD.

Lo Ciento(if I butchered your language, I dont give a damn).

From,

Lizzie

P.S.- I loathe you right now.

P.P.S.- I was lying when I said I robbed the armoury. My men did it for me.  
>But if you wish to deny this be my guest.<p>

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

Whatever you say. It seems you'll be trying to "fend me off" until the day of your death.

Oh, but I do.

I don't _need_ you, Elizaveta, I just need what's precious to you…you've faltered…you're weak. You have no chance now and yet you persist…your steely courage is your downfall, Elizaveta.

Mm? Nothing happened to it. I'm still sick as a dog, but, as I take over other nations I'm slowly getting my strength back. No worries, I'll be 100% within an hour or so…

Apparently not.

You're far from sorry, why even say it?

Conquistador!Spain

P.S. Fine with me.

P.S.S. That you were, but my armory is fine. I don't know where you get your information but perhaps, whoever they are, they need to be fired?


	428. Basque Country II

Antonio!

Okay, first what the HELL? Why the hell would send a letter to Lorenzo saying  
>you're gonna- I quote- "fucking conquer him all over again" ? This better be a<br>joke, idiota!

Wait... oh crap,don't tell you've gone conquistador again! shit...

Look, Philippines is still in no condition to deal with your stupidity,and  
>Manila's still worrying about him, so you know what? I'll protect these kids<br>if it's last thing I do. Taking over countries is one thing, but kicking them  
>when they're down?At their worst?That's just despicable. Like how you were<br>back then.

You better be prepared to fight, you bastard. It'll be good to use that sword  
>I saved just for you again!<p>

Basque Country

* * *

><p>Basque,<p>

Actually, I did no such thing. That must've been Gilbert…he's really drunk right now. But, I suppose I could re-conquer the Philippines…after all, he was sorta ripped away from me by damn America…

Hmm, is it that obvious?

…Do you think I care? It's just easier…anyway; you're rebelling against your own nation. Have you no pride?

No one ever said I was a nice person, Basque, you of all people should know this first hand.

Mmm, you won't win…

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p><em>Merde, Basque, I can't believe you're going against your own nation…but if I were in your shoes, I would too…<em>


	429. Portugal XXXIV

Antonio,

Oh my, aren't you the confident one. Whatever makes you sleep well at night,  
>little brother...<p>

Waiting for you and missing you,

Silvia

P.S. Oh don't worry, he'll be feelign something. I'm not sure if it will be  
>love though.<p>

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Mmhm, I suppose I am…but half of Eastern Europe is under my control, and a fourth of Northern Europe…I'm allowed a little self-confidence.

Coming to you,

Conquistador!Antonio

P.S. Oh?


	430. Denmark I

Hey Spanien!

How's it going? Your sister came to me, The King of Northern Europe, and asked  
>for me to fight on her side. She said I could have fun beating the crap out of<br>France. That and you had some stupid idea of conquering everyone. HAHAHAHA!  
>There's no way anyone can conquer the King of Northern Europe! See ya in<br>battle!

Danmark

P.S. Your sister is extremely persuasive.

* * *

><p>Denmark,<p>

I'm fine, thank you. Hmm, it bothers me you're the only Nordic I haven't invaded and conquered yet…oh well, when France beats you, you'll be under our control and this statement would be made irrelevant.

See you soon, Denmark.

Conquistador!Spain

P.S. That she is.


	431. Hungary XIV

Dear Spain,

Pfft. Till my death then.

Nice to know you like to murder me. It's such a pleasant notion.

Yeah yeah. Just shut up. I dont care how you think I'm 'weak'. You're over  
>confident.<p>

It might not mean anything to you but you're rage, crazyness, and greed is  
>gonna eat you alive.<p>

Right, 100% whatever.

From,  
>Elizaveta<p>

P.S.- Glad to hear that.  
>P.P.S.- Sure. Whatever you say.<p>

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

It_ isn't_ pleasant and I'd like to think of it as a last resort…but you're leaving me with very little options here. Why don't you just cooperate?

Greed has nothing to do with this.

Conquistador!Spain


	432. Russia II

Испания,

Kolkolkol... Really? We'll see, we'll see.

Россия

* * *

><p>Russia,<p>

That we will

Conquistador!Spain


	433. Macau III

Dear Tio Antonio,

I'm not afraid of you.

Sincerely,

Ren Wang-Dias

* * *

><p>Macau,<p>

Mm, that's fine. It's not like I have any qualms with you…

Conquistador!Spain


	434. Hungary XV

Dear Spain,

*sigh*...  
>Sure. Last resort. Bullshit.<p>

...What'll happen if I do.

Bastard.

Sure. Nothing to do with greed. Then what? Anger? A little fight with Lovi  
>make you this crazy?<p>

Still Snooping around Budapest,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

…see, your little guilt trips aren't really working the way you want them to…and no, my fight with Romano has nothing to do with this.

…Shouldn't have told me that.

Conquistador!Spain


	435. Portugal XXXV

Antonio,

Oh my, that's quite impressive. Too bad scare tactics don't work on me.

I look forward to it,

Silvia

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

No, no, they were not meant as scare tactics, I was just musing.

Then shall we begin?

Conquistador!Antonio

* * *

><p>…<em>so the Iberian Sibling showdown is about to begin…<em>


	436. Hungary XVI

Spain,

I don't care if they're working or not. Fact is, they're all true. You're  
>terrorizing friends and family.<p>

Right, That's not a lie at all.

Also, you neglected to answer the question.

Unless cooperation is no longer an option? Hm?

I Don't Care asshole,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

Actions always speak louder than words.

What question?

Cooperation has _always_ been an option; you've just neglected to use it.

Conquistador!Spain


	437. Denmark II

Spanien,

As I said, there's no way anyone can conquer the King of Northern Europe. As  
>the King, I'm the strongest out of all of the Nordics! Ahahaha! When France<br>beats me... wow, you really have lost it.

Danmark

P.S. She's also more scarier than you too. That woman makes you look like a  
>harmless little kitten.<p>

* * *

><p>Denmark,<p>

Oh? I tend to disagree with you. Wait awhile and you'll see that the King of Northern Europe is just a fallacy. Just because you're the strongest of the Nordics doesn't mean that you're stronger than me, Denmark. Don't get cocky just yet.

I take offense to that. I have _lost_ it.

Conquistador!Spain

P.S. Mmm? Silvia? No, she's not scary at all, just rough around the edges. You haven't seen scary yet.


	438. Portugal XXXVI

Antonio,

Whatever you say, meu querido irmãozinho.

Sim, let's begin this battle,

Silvia

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

As the lady, the first attack is yours, mi querida.

Conquistador!Antonio


	439. Hungary XVII

Dear Spain,

The question was what would happen if I did cooperate.

And I swear if you lie to me about the answer...*a bunch of scribbles and  
>stuff here*<p>

I Just Want My House Back,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Your actions disgust me.

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

Oh, nothing would happen. You would remain a free state. But that offer only extends to you.

I have no reason to lie. There are just some…stipulations that you need to be in accordance with.

Then cooperate if you want it back so badly. You need to fight for what you want, Elizaveta, and so far, you've yet to really do that.

Conquistador!Spain

P.S. That's nice…


	440. Russia III

Испания,

I see you are here along with Франции и Пруссии. This brings me  
>great pleasure. Now, time to fight Пруссия. До свидания.<p>

Россия

* * *

><p>Russia,<p>

Mmhmm, good luck to you…and may the best man win.

But mind you…if you lose, you become a charge of our Empire.

Conquistador!Spain


	441. Portugal XXXVII

Antonio,

Oh, how noble of you, meu querido.

Silvia

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

That it is…hah—I haven't been pushed this hard since the last time we fought…

Conquistador!Antonio

* * *

><p>…<em>It's no fun seeing sibling fight…wonder who will win<em>


	442. Macau IV

Dear Tio Antonio,

I heard you and Mãe have begun your fight. I know you won't like hearing  
>this; but, you're not going to win. I just know it.<p>

Sincerely,

Ren Wang-Dias

* * *

><p>Macau,<p>

I have to disagree with you. I'm the stronger out of the two of us.

Conquistador!Spain


	443. Hungary XVIII

Dear Spain,

Just me eh? Well don't I feel honored. Guess you aren't completely evil.

But you're still horrible. The way you are now anyway.

What stipulations?

From,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

The stipulations would be: you have to aid us against aggressors against revolts, aid in military pacts, etc. Nothing major.

Conquistador!Spain


	444. America VI

Dude,you're off your rocker... and I will too win. Just see,me and Canada are  
>gonna beat you bastards back to hell.<p>

...Exactly.

I know full well that you and all the other countries think I'm just some  
>selfish kid trying to get attention. Yeah,so I can be full of myself, I know.<br>An arrogant,selfish,oblivious brat who butts into other people's buissness,  
>YEAH,I KNOW. I know everything you guys say about me, I'm not fucking deaf. But<br>maybe it hasn't occurred to you that I actually CARE how other's are doing and  
>is not just in it for the publicity. Say whatever you want,but that is exactly<br>what I'm doing. And when I care about something,I will do whatever it takes to  
>save them from something,including themselves.<p>

Looks like I need to save you from yourself,too. Snap out of it Antonio,come  
>on! You're gonna regret what you're doing!<p>

Psh,whatever you say man.

America,

* * *

><p>America,<p>

Yeah…about that. I don't think that you _can_, Alfred…

Oh? That's some fiery attitude you've got there… too bad it's going to be your downfall. I never hated you, Alfred. I just want my territories back, that's all.

I most certainly do _not_ need to be "saved from myself" as you so bluntly put it. The Antonio you all knew was a façade for Christ's sake!

Conquistador!Spain


	445. Denmark III

Spanien,

I don't care about what you have to say. I know exactly what I am and I don't  
>need someone like you telling me otherwise. I'm not cocky, I'm confident.<br>Good! I'm glad you take offense to it. Now, time to take care of Frankrig.

Danmark

P.S. I have seen scary before; and I'm not talking about Portugal.

* * *

><p>Denmark,<p>

Mm, and I could say the same for you. Have fun with France~

Conquistador!Spain

P.S. Oh? Enlighten me.


	446. Basque Country III

Asshole,

The minute your men set foot on these islands is the minute they meet with  
>their maker.<p>

...You sicken me Antonio,you really do. Always have,always will.

Oh, don't I know it! But don't worry,unlike some other idiots around,I alway  
>knew you were a terrible bastard inside.<p>

Try me,idiota. I've defeated invaders that everyone else succumbed  
>too,including the Roman Empire if you don't recall. Don't fucking mess with<br>me,BRAT.

You. Are NOT. My Nation!

Conquistador my ass,

Basque Country

P.S. And by the way, you won't be dealing with just ME. I've rounded up some  
>neighboring nations nearby that want to beat the crap out of you as well,so<br>now I have Russia,China,and Korea as my allies. I've called up America,Canada,  
>and Mexico as well. They all want a piece of the Bad Touch Trio.<p>

* * *

><p>Basque,<p>

Tct, too bad Korea's fallen and Canada is on the verge of demolition…you really need to find better allies.

Fine. I won't invade the Philippines just yet. Calmate, little brat.

Oh, by the way, Basque…you will lose.

Conquistador!Spain


	447. Valencia X

España,

In every mail I receive from you there's at least one line about you kicking  
>someone's ass in the World Cup. You won and all, but you should remember that a<br>certain neutral nation kicked yours in the first match. Have you talked to  
>Vash since then? [I must admit that winning against someone who always<br>carries his weapon seems quite difficult... and dangerous]

And no, I didnt say that they drink beer in the water (well... some of them do  
>it), I said that they drink beer as it were water! You know, for them drinking<br>beer is as natural as for us drinking water ;)

And, yes, we call them crabs, or prawns (not only to Germans, but to everyone  
>who get burnt so badly... Although they're mostly Germans and Dutchs... and<br>Englishmen)

Hoping that summer comes soon,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

No, I haven't talked to Vash, I _invaded_ and _conquered _his sorry, neutral ass. And when I played Vash, he did pull a gun on me, so I pretty much let him win…

Oh, that would be gross….ahaha, I swear their blood is beer.

Pfft, that's funny.

Me too…summer's a nicer season.

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p><em>You are so lucky Valencia is part of Spain…<em>


	448. Guatemala IV

Antonio,

You seem to have forgotten that before I gained my independence I always acted  
>like this, asshole. Nicaragua always said that Romano taught her to curse, but<br>actually I did. Remember? If not, then you seem to be getting old, Antonio.

Oh, the alliance will work. You're just an overconfident bastard who thinks  
>that we will just surrender. Oh, you thought you "taught" me better? Mmm,<br>nope. I remember that I was even more rebellious when you tried to teach me to  
>be "polite". Well, Antonio, is this polite you tomato eating asshole?<p>

Go burn in hell,

Rebellious!Guatemala

* * *

><p>Guatemala,<p>

No, no. I remember. And I dealt with you accordingly. Same as now, except, you're going to be conquered, and I'm going to be nastier.

Nah, I really don't think the Alliance will work…Haiti and the Dominican Republic are in our hands, as is Brasil and Belize, Mexico, too. Argentina and Chile are next.

Conquistador!Spain


	449. Nicaragua LXIX

Antonio,

What the fuck? You think I ANNOY you? Well, you bastard, if you can go  
>conquistador, so can I. I just choose not to. But if you think I'm gonna go<br>back to the days where I had to deal with your ass, then you are very wrong.

I'm gonna follow Guatemala when she says Burn in hell

Nicaragua

P.S. France is invading CANADA? You bastards have lost it

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

Suit yourself, but, Nicaragua's going to be a charge of Spain once again…and very soon, might I add…

Once again, suit yourself.

Conquistador!Spain

P.S. Mmhmm, and no, we haven't.


	450. France XX

Honhonhon...

Haiti was very easy to get back... Oh, and apparantly Guatemala lied when she  
>said that "all of central america is in the alliance except guyana francesca"<br>The dominican republic tried to remain neutral. I got him back for you~

Honhonhon...That battle will be fun...coming over right now.

Well, mon petit French Guiana is still a territory of mine, so she doesn't  
>have a choice in the matter. But she doesn't really like her siblings guyana<br>and suriname. Remember when they used to be British Guiana and Dutch Guiana?  
>It was sickening...<p>

Be right there,

France

P.S. I'm going to take back Canada later

* * *

><p>Francis,<p>

I'm sure it was. Oh, she did, did she? What a cocky brat she is. Ahaha, how is my sweet, sweet Dominican Republic?

Ehehe, well, first we have to deal with Denmark, Russia and my sister. You get Denmark; Prussia's beating the shit out of Russia right now. And Silvia's all mine.

Ah, really now? Mmhm, I remember that, and you were pissed off at them for years. Oh, I took down the Netherlands. It seems revenge really is best served cold.

Yupp, see ya soon

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p>…<em>even France is scaring me. <em>


	451. Brazil XI

I fucking hate you,

You may have taken my country..You may have taken my home and all its  
>belongs...<p>

But remember this, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, no matter what you physically  
>take from me, you will never take away my fighting spirit.<p>

Think about this in all honesty. Is this revenge really worth it? War happens,  
>people die, empires fall. There's nothing us countries can to stop that.<p>

I don't want to see you end up like the great Roman and Holy Roman empire, you  
>bastard! Please...for the sake of everyone that's closest to you...just stop<br>this now...

-Brazil

* * *

><p>Brasil,<p>

Hate me all you want…it doesn't matter to me.

You can have your fighting spirit, but what is spirit if it has nothing to back it up? Answer me that.

…hmm…yeah, it really is.

And, no, sorry.

Conquistador!Spain


	452. Argentina I

Culo loco,

Gah...! My head's pounding!

Papá, what is this about conquest in Europe? Everyone seems on edge. You lost  
>it, cabrón! All this mierda going on...ow, my head!<p>

All I can say is...¡Manténgase alejado de mi familia!

I'm warning you,

Argentina

P.S. I hope everything goes back to normal soon. Por favor...

* * *

><p>Argentina,<p>

Mmm? You'll be all right, once you're under our rule.

No warning necessary.

Conquistador!Spain

P.S. And what was "normal" to you?


	453. Prussia XII

I CHOOSE YOU, BAD TOUCH TRIO!

Bad Touch Trio used 'Badassness'.

It's super effective!

KESESESE! I can't believe it; we've already beaten quite a few countries! It's  
>our time to shine, baby!<p>

To all those countries hatin' on the Awesome Me and on France and Spain- you  
>mad bros? DAHAHAHA.<p>

And oy, Russia! You're just me without a 'p'. I'm not scared of you. In fact,  
>the sight of you makes me so enrage,d I want to wreak havoc upon Earth and<br>conquer all the countries. Oh wait, already did that! Kesesese!

-From Prussia with love

* * *

><p>Gilbert,<p>

You're very excitable, aren't you? Ahem, anyway, more than half the nations of the world are ours…I'm not understanding why they still think they can beat us. America needs to be our next target, if we don't take him down, then all we've been doing will be in vait.

Oh, yeah, good luck with Russia, but I don't think he'll win against you.

Conquistador!Spain

P.S. Are we leaving Germany…or do you want to deal with him? If we leave Germany he could revolt…

* * *

><p><em>Bahaha! Pokemon reference! My sister would die if she read that! I'm seriously lovin' Prussia!<em>


	454. Romano LXXX

Imitation Tomato bastard,

Shut the hell up!

And he IS the real one! No matter what the hell you say! He's the real one  
>and you're the fake!<p>

Dammit Antonio! Fight it already! I know you can! Don't let the Conquistador  
>win!<p>

Romano (Lovino)

* * *

><p>Italy Romano,<p>

Whatever you say, you little brat.

Conquistador!Spain

P.S. Oh…that fake personality has something to say…I dunno if I should, though…

L-Lovi…I'm sorry. Please just try and win…please…for me.

* * *

><p>…<em>Awww! Antonio! COME BACK TO USSSSS~!<em>


	455. Macau V

Dear Tio Antonio,

你很傲慢。

Sincerely,

Ren Wang-Dias

_(Translation note:_

_你很傲慢。__- You are very arrogant. )_

* * *

><p>Macau,<p>

I wouldn't say arrogant, just confident.

Conquistador!Spain


	456. Portugal XXXVIII

Antonio,

That's good to know. It looks like you still have some power behind your  
>blows.<p>

Silvia

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Mmhm…but right now, mi querida, you're_ losing._ I know this isn't all your strength. Why are you insisting on going easy on me? I can't waste much time fighting you, hermana, I have other nations to conquer.

Conquistador!Antonio


	457. Russia IV

Испания,

I can guarantee you that I will not become apart of your empire. The Bad Touch  
>Trio will all become one with Russia. Kolkolkol... Пруссия, it is very<br>good to see you again. You are just as feisty as always.

Россия

* * *

><p>Russia,<p>

How does it feel to fall at the hands of Gilbert? Welcome to our empire.

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p><em>And I just insinuated that Russia lost…because I've always wanted Prussia to beat the shit out of Russia. <em>


	458. Hungary XIX

Dear Toni,

Ehh...

HOW BOUT NO? HM? OKAY GOOD!

I'm glad to have Budapest back, still underestimated how many troops you  
>needed to keep this place.<p>

And also, I'm done with the cussing and threats. I'm just gonig to bug you  
>other ways!<p>

Then probably resent you later.

I've been in contact with other nations as well, so odn't think I'm taking a  
>stand alone here.<p>

Er also. One of your Generals is dead. Really I was hoping to drive your  
>forces out without many casulties but the guy went off and got shot in some<br>mass of confusion. Woops.

As you now know I'm prepping the air forces. and other Militaryy thingss~

Hey, Question. Whats usually in Cocido madrileño? I felt like making  
>some(just because I'm not happy with you, doesn't mean I don't like your food<br>anymore).

Hope We Can Hang Without You Being Crazy Soon,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

You don't have Budapest any longer. We bombed it, and then occupied it. Sorry. And you can't lie to me and tell me that you don't feel the other bombs going off in your nation. Why can't you just admit defeat.

No, you don't stand alone, but nor do I. And that's fine, he's just a General, I have plenty more.

That's fine.

…what a useless question. I'm ignoring it until I'm not so busy.

Conquistador!Spain


	459. America VII

Not-Spain,

"You just want your teritories back"? Then why did you capture half of Europe?

...Looks like you've reached a decision. You wanted to pick a fight with the  
>world,you got it. It's not so much my downfall as it is yours.<p>

If it was a façade,then how come you haven't come out sooner,hm? I'm sure  
>there were other times where taking over the world would have been absolutely<br>perfect.

America

* * *

><p>America,<p>

Because I could. That's why.

Mmm, no. It's not my downfall because more than 90% of Europe is under our control. America, why can't you just realize that this is futile? We're coming for you next, and you don't stand a chance. I'm sorry.

What a curious question…and I don't have the answer, sorry.

Conquistador!Spain


	460. Guatemala V

You asshole!

You took Belize? He wasn't even bothering you for awhile!

Fucking bastard. If you think I'm taking this lying down, then you're wrong!

You took my little brother you tomato eating conquistador asshole! You took the  
>most harmless country EVER! Have you no soul? Oh wait that's right, you DON'T<br>have a soul! That's it! If you as much as set foot on my land, I will murder  
>you. You will just be a faded memory.<p>

fuck you,

Rebellious!Guatemala

* * *

><p>Guatemala,<p>

Belize was simple. Plus, I knew he was the key to make you _snap. _I don't really care that he "wasn't bothering me". He was in my way of world conquest.

I never expected you to, Guatemala.

Oh, such idle threats. I'd love to see you try and murder me.

Conquistador!Spain


	461. Basque Country VI

Asshole (that's how I'll be adressing you from now on),

I'm not talking about JUST Philippines. The world is in crisis now,and it'll  
>do everything in it's power to stop you three.<p>

I saw what you did to Sicily on the news,and let me just say you just CROSSED  
>THE LINE with that move...<p>

You sure about that,tomato fairy?

Basque Country

P.S. I heard you're going fight Silvia now. She's gonna BEAT YOUR  
>CONQUISTARDOR ASS.<p>

* * *

><p>Basque,<p>

Yeah, well, too bad a good percent of the world is under my control. I warned you all, but no one heeded my warnings. Oh well, your loss.

Sicily was a minor casuality in this matter.

Absolutely sure.

Conquistador!Spain

P.S. No, she's not, because as we speak, I'm fighting her, and I'm _winning. _


	462. France XXI

Honhonhon...

So I get to beat up Denmark? This should be fun...

Dominican Republic was swearing at me...a lot. Oh, I heard you captured Belize  
>too? I think that that's a berserk button for Guatemala because she just<br>texted me and said that she's going to murder us all now... honhonhon, this  
>should be fun, oui?<p>

Off to beat Denmark's ass now~

France

* * *

><p>Francis,<p>

Yes, you do. I'm sure you'll win. His overconfident attitude is going to give you the advantage. Show him how much stronger you are.

Yeah, I captured Belieze, she's flipping out on my, but that's fine. I could care less at the moment. We need to focus on capturing America. He's our next biggest obstacle. Oh, and Prussia took out Russia.

Buena Suerte, mi amigo~

Conquistador!Spain


	463. Nicaragua LXX

Antonio,

Fuck you. Oh, and I heard you captured Belize. I'm going to say this again. FUCK  
>YOU! You just made a BIG mistake, tomato bastard. If anyone does ANYTHING to<br>Belize, Guatemala will kick their asses. It's even worse now that she's in  
>Rebellious mode. And no, I REFUSE to be your charge again. That was pure hell.<br>Even being occupied by America was better than that! You picked a fight, you  
>got one. I just made an alliance with America, so you know I'm serious. He's<br>in cold war mode too. Well, I'm in Sandanista mode! So if you or ANYONE on  
>your side even ATTEMPTS to get on my land, then you will ALL die!<p>

Fuck you,

Sandanista!Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

Guatemala doesn't stand a chance against me, sorry to say. America's coming down next. He won't be able to hold off much longer, especially since we're bombing every major city he has…that includes Washington D.C….so your alliance with America just sort of failed.

Mmm, once again, idle threats.

Conquistador!Spain


	464. Argentina II

Cabrón,

Like hell I'll come under your control! I'm not going down without a fight!

What you did to Brasil! Who's next, you psycho!

¡España! You are going too far! Mierda...you'll be regretting your actions!

I'm not going down!,

Argentina

* * *

><p>Argentina,<p>

Fine, fight all you want, just know that it's futile.

Hmm, America's next…

Buena suerte, then~

Conquistador!Spain


	465. Barcelona VII

Papa,

W-What are you doing,please,stop this madness now!

This isn't like you! The father I know is a kind and cheerful man, not some  
>heartless monster!<p>

You're probably going to say, "This is the real me". Well,I'm sorry to  
>say,it's NOT. I know it's the Conquistador talking,not Papa! The person I'm<br>writing to now is not my father! So get out him right now,you bastard!

You hear me? YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER.

Barcelona

P.S. I know you're going to fight Tia Silvia now. So I hope she beats you and  
>takes back my real Papa.<p>

* * *

><p>Barcelona,<p>

I'm not too sure as to why you're so freaked out…it's not like I'm invading one of my own cities…

Anyway, just relax, this will all be over soon, and with the Kingdoms of Spain, Prussia and France on top.

Conquistador!Spain

P.S. Mm, no. Silvia will not win.


	466. Prussia XIII

Antonio,

Leave West out of it. Right now he's just being bitchy and refusing to help, but he'll come to his senses. I'll get him drunk and force him to ally himself with me, no worries! Kesesese.

The following countries used to be part of the awesome me: Germany, Poland, Russia, Lithuania, Denmark, Belgium, the Czech Republic, Netherlands, Switzerland.

Pleased to report I'm on my way to invade Denmark, and we're very strong. It's crazy. Like, you have no idea how fucking buff I am right now. Invading countries and winning does wonders to one's body. Then again, I've always been hot.

ALSO, DON'T LET THE OTHER WIMPY COUNTRIES GET TO YOU, MAN. YOU'RE STRONG. THE GREAT KINGDOM OF PASSION (that's you) NEEDS TO MAKE A FUCKING COMEBACK. AS DO I. BECAUSE, YA KNOW, I'M SORTA NOT A COUNTRY ANYMORE BUT NOW I AM BECAUSE I HAVE A BUNCH OF COUNTRIES UNDER MY RULE CURRENTLY. KESESESESE!

Oh, and I saw Francis over in South America. He looked like he was doing well. Hell, I'm already thinking of designs for our flag. I'm thinkin' Gilbird on a black background- nice, I think.

-Prussia

P.S. I KICKED RUSSIA'S ASS JUST NOW.

-pokes self with finger-

Tssss~

I'm on fire!

P.P.S. I'll keep you posted on what other nations I take over! We're holding Liechtenstein hostage at the moment, so Switzerland might surrender!

* * *

><p>Gilbert,<p>

All right, we'll leave Germany alone. But it's up to you to keep him in line, ¿comprende?

We took down Switzerland, we can just occupy Lichtenstein now, though I sorta feel bad cause she doesn't have a military…oh well, her fault, I suppose.

Good luck with Denmark.

I-I won't. Why would I? I mean, for Christ sakes, this is ridiculous…my former charges haven't any idea what they're walking in to…

Uhm, yeah he's having a ball over there. But France was fighting Denmark last I saw, so you sorta have to deal with Belarus now…she's killer pissed.

No. Our flag will not have Gilbird on it. We need an insignia, not a bird.

Conquistador!Spain

P.S. I know, good job.

P.S.S. Very good…keep it up.


	467. Valencia XI

España

Conquistador!Spain? Do you wear you Conquistador!traje? You were so guapo in it... You know I love you (as your city, I'm NOT like Belarus), but I don't want my citizens to get hurt, so I hope you won't be too bestia! ¬¬

If you need my help, I'll help you (I'm good at burning things... Cities look like they're easy to burn :D)

Send me a present from the next nation you conquer ;)

Valencia

PS: Yes, I'd swear I saw one of them bleeding beer

PS2: You know, today's El día del trabajador, you shouldn't work!

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

Just a military uniform, dear. I know you do…and gracias. I've been needing some help…go burn Washington D.C…America's getting on my nerves.

All right, I will sweetie :)

Conquistador!Spain

P.S. Pfft, crazy Germans

P.S.S. Yeah, I know, but I have to work.

* * *

><p><em>So someone fucked up (probably me by accident) my email settings on Fanfiction…and I didn't get any of your reviews, so I'm doing this manually…I apologize that this is taking so fucking long…damn HotmailFanfiction…you're both screwy! _


	468. Russia V

Испания,

Kolkolkol... Нет, I have not lost yet. Пруссия seems to have forgotten the... "love" my sweet little sister has for me. I hope he enjoys meeting his maker.

Россия

* * *

><p>Испанский свинья!<p>

No one hurts my big brother! No one! Теперь пришло время для Пруссии, чтобы умереть!

Гореть в аду!

Беларусь

* * *

><p><em>( Translation notes:<em>

_Испанский свинья! - Spanish pig!_

_Теперь пришло время для Пруссии, чтобы умереть! - Now it's time for Prussia to die!_

_Гореть в аду! - Burn in Hell!_

_Беларусь – Belarus_

* * *

><p>Russia,<p>

You've lost. Now just sit back and accept your defeat. Belarus will fall, too. As will Ukraine.

Oh, Belarus, hola. Take that up with Prussia, I'm sure he'll have fun beating you into oblivion.

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p><em>Stupid emailFanfiction…making me do this the hard way…_


	469. Portugal XXXIX

****Antonio,

Fine, I will stop going easy on you. Besides, it's time to bring you back to reality, irmãozinho.

Que o Senhor tenha misericórdia de ti,

Silvia

* * *

><p><em>( Translation note:<em>

_Que o Senhor tenha misericórdia de ti - May the Lord have mercy on you )_

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Oh? I'd love to see you win, Silvia, but sadly, I can't allow that to happen.

…I'm sorry.

Conquistador!Antonio

* * *

><p><em>God dammit! <em>_I refresh everything go through all my email settings and this still isn't fixed! WTF IS WRONG HERE? D: Anyone got any ideas?_


	470. Macau VI

Dear Tio Antonio,

盲人可以看到比你更好。

Sincerely,

Ren Wang-Dias

* * *

><p><em>(Translation note:<em>

_盲人可以看到比你更好。- A blind man can see better than you. )_

* * *

><p>Macau,<p>

Whatever you say.

Conquistador!Spain


	471. Romano LXXXI

Imitation Tomato bastard,

Of course I say so! And Antonio's going to make sure that you stay as far away as possible when he comes back!

Romano (Lovino)

P.S. Si…I'll make sure of it. Just come back.

* * *

><p>Italy Romano,<p>

…He's not coming back. Why can't you understand that?

Conquistador!Spain

P.S. L-Lovi…I love you…and I'm so sorry…for everything. God dammit I'm trying! D:

* * *

><p><em>Yayy! Antonio made another appearance! FIGHT THAT CONQUISTADOR BASTARD! FIGHT IT DAMMIT!<em>

_I think I fixed my reviews? :) _


	472. America VIII

Not-Spain,

What you and France just did to Canada was UNFORGIVABLE. And I can't believe I'm saying this but mark my words: I WILL avenge Russia. Mexico too.

...You haven't won. As long as countries are fighting back and especially since you haven't taken all of them,YOU HAVEN'T WON. Winning doesn't mean WON.

By the way,my troops killed three of your Generals. Oops.

America

P.S. Basque Country's got East and Southern Asia plus Austrlia all united and the Middle East is banding together instead of fighting each other for once. The Latin American countries are holding out pretty well,and Hungary is nowhere near losing.

If you want the world that much you'll have to take down ALL of us.

P.P.S. It seems like you're too busy to notice the several bombs falling in your country. Oops again.

* * *

><p>America,<p>

F-fuck you…you son of a bitch. You will pay for bombing my precious nation…Keep an eye on D.C…

Conquistador!Spain

P.S. Australia's already been conquered, same with his brother. Tough luck.

P.S.S. Once again: Fuck you.


	473. Denmark IV

Spanien,

Oh I will have fun with France~ By the way, it looks like Prussia is getting destroyed by Belarus right now. He shouldn't of hurt harmed Russia. My poor drinking buddy... Oh well! I see it as payback for the last time he made me pay for drinks. Besides, I have other drinking buddies. Well, I'm having a grand ol' time fighting Frankrig. He's such a bleeder.

Danmark

P.S. Three words: Sverige pissed off.

* * *

><p>Denmark,<p>

…Prussia will win…just wait and see.

As will France.

Conquistador!Spain

P.S. Oh well. Let him be pissed.


	474. Brazil XII

Crazy Bastard,

You taking away what is rightfully mine is what fuels my spirit. So go ahead and take away everything that make me who I am.

I wish to speak to the supposed 'fake' Antonio for this next part.

Listen here, buddy. I know you aren't just going to give in to this fake personality of yours. Think about everyone you are hurting by not doing anything. The nations, the people, for God's sake think of Romano!

Now, Conquistador, if you think, even for a single second, that you can just scare me into giving up, I've got a news flash for you, bastard.

I'm not going anywhere. You hear me?

-Brazil

* * *

><p>Brasil,<p>

You're all so persistent. It's amusing, really. I'm not understanding where this "unbreakable spirit" is coming from, but I'll break it. Watch me.

Fine. I'll bomb you until you give up.

Conquistador!Spain


	475. Guatemala VI

Asshole

Oh, so capturing mi hermano was just to make me snap? Well, asshole, you better watch your back, because now I'm going into guerilla warfare.

And yes, I will murder you. When I get my hands on you, you won't have time to pray to God before I send you to him in BODYBAGS. Oh, and you better not let Nicaragua see you on the street. She just went Sandanista.

Go burn in the 9th level of hell,

Rebellious!Guatemala

* * *

><p>Guatemala,<p>

Guerilla warfare's fine with me…I can still defeat you.

Good luck with that.

Conquistador!Spain


	476. Hungary XX

Dear Crazy!Spain,

...

HAHA. Right.

Might have bombed it, but you sure as hell didn't occupy it. Suck you broek the ceiling of some of the bovernment buildings, but we're fixing that up.

No, I won't tell you that.

Why admit something thats false?

You think you'd have more compassion for people. I'm dissapointed, Evil!Toni.

Aww, C'mon! I wanna learn how to make it right. Don't want something of yours to end up tasting like English food now do you?

If you remember I'm still learning to cook better, but for now I guess that's been held off.

Also, you're not the only person who can bomb things.

WOAH, MADRID LOOKS AWESOME ALL THE WAY FROM UP HERE!,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Wether he's not "real" or not. I'd like to leave a message for MY FRIEND.

Eh, Toni. You really need to kick it into gear and fight back! I mean I know Romano needs you back to normal, and we need you to quit this crap! Also, I still miss my buddy.

Since you have let yourself get so out of hand, I think I've realised this might not be all of your on choice,...

So I won't hate you for it. Just get a hold of yourself, okay?

P.P.S- AND YOU! FAKE EVIL CRAZY SIDE OF TONI, you shush about the "there is no other Antonio, he never existed" crap, and gimmie the reply from him.

You'll get a tomatoo if you doo~

* * *

><p>E-Elizaveta,<p>

Damn you. How dare you bomb Madrid…America already dropped A-Bombs on her…your qualm is with me, personally, not my citizens or my daughters.

F-Fuck…nggh…you'll p-pay for that…mark my words.

Conquistador!Spain

P.S. Elizaveta,

J-just…stop me…okay? I never wanted anything like this t-to happen…God damn, it hurts…just…make sure Romano's okay for me…please…and tell him I love him more than—fuck—anything…

* * *

><p><em>Poor Toni…<em>


	477. France XXII

Honhonhon...

At first he was beating me (I haven't fought in awhile) but I was soon able to get back on my feet and I am now beating up Denmark. How does it feel to be groveling at someone's feet, "king"?

Honhonhon... this is pathetic, Denmark...

France

* * *

><p>Francis,<p>

I…ngh, dammit…I need backup…America just annihilated my precious Barcelona and Madrid…and now Hungary's bombing Madrid…I, ugh, need you to finish up with Denmark and set our plan to take down America into action…I need to…rest…

Conquistador!Spain


	478. America IX

Not-Spain,

This is a reply to your last letter.

Nicaragua is on my side now as well,and she's gone "Sandanista" as she calls it. Whatever it is,it's very convenient. She's killed off half your army already.

Oh,looks like France and Prussia are on their last legs. Feel confident you'll win now?

You don't have the answer? Huh...intersting...

You've slipped up,Antonio. Your downfall will come sooner than you think.

America

* * *

><p>America,<p>

…fuck you. France just took down Denmark…I think I'm okay for now…

Oh, I'm very confident we'll win. I still hold over half of Europe, in case you've forgotten.

Slipped up? Oh contraire, America, I've only just begun.

Conquistador!Spain

P.S. Washington D.C looks much nicer as a pile of rubble, as does New York City. I'm glad I was able to assist you in redecorating your cities.


	479. Basque Country VII

Asshole,

Whatever. France and Prussia are already losing. All that's left is you.

Sicily... I won't forget what you did to her,bastard.

America called me up. He's already figured out how to beat you.

Basque Country

* * *

><p>Basque,<p>

France has made a comeback, as has Prussia, don't count them out just yet.

…Sicily is fine. Really.

Oh? And how's that? Enlighten me and I'll let you know if you're right or not.

Conquistador!Spain


	480. Panama VII

Dear bastard that pretended to be mi mami,

Did you just bomb Washington DC? If so, then you're just itching to fight with me aren't you. Guatemala and Nicaragua have modes, well so do I. Meet criminal!Panama. Unlike everyone else, I don't abide to the "rules of war". I use tear gas, guns, gay gas, knives. And I take no prisoners. As we speak I just killed a bunch of your citizens. And maybe a few more generals... oops. Not. Listen bastard, you have three pissed off daughters, a son that pretty much bases his LIFE on guns, and a really pissed off German shepard that has KILLED. You want a fight, you got one. Oh, and the troops that you sent to Guatemala have ALL BEEN KILLED. We're not going to surrender.

I hope you die of cholera or small pox,

Criminal!Panama

* * *

><p>Panama,<p>

Yupp, D.C, Arlington, Silver Spring, Bethesda, Rockville, and then we go to NYC; all those places have been decimated. Oh, Panama, I just took over your capital.

I'm not killing citizens, Panama. That's way too ruthless, even for me.

Good luck.

Conquistador! Spain

* * *

><p><em>S-Spain bombed my hometown of Bethesda…which is 5 minutes from D.C…good thing I don't live there anymore! Ahaha, ah…*depression* whyyy?<em>


	481. Barcelona VIII

Please Papa, just surrender already... they aren't going to back down...the bombs hurt...

Barcelona

* * *

><p>Barcelona,<p>

Sweetie, I know it hurts…I feel it, ngh, too…f-forgive the blood stains on the paper…

Ahem, anyway…I will not surrender. Not when I've come this far. Just…just hang on a little longer and this will all be over, okay?

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p>…<em>Aww, Spain, Barcelona needs you to stop and you deny her? Meanie. <em>


	482. Argentina III

You twisted maniac,

All right then! But don't think I'm alone! I have Chile and Peru aiding me right now(but still, I shouldn't get cocky)! And I'm gonna help Hungary, so she won't be alone!

Estados Unidos isn't the type to get beaten so easily.

Arrogant culo. You haven't conquered all the countries yet!

Don't underestimate us!,

Argentina

* * *

><p>Argentina,<p>

Chile's been defeated…those soldiers that are fighting with you now are just those lucky enough to escape.

I know he isn't…but I know how to hit him where it hurts…

Conquistador!Spain


	483. Prussia XIV

Why no Gilbird? I mean, the German Eagle's pretty much based on his awesome self.

B-Belarus?

Holy shit.

Um, well I have Russia under my command.

So.

If she tries to do anything against us, I'll simply kill Russia. Ha. Muahaha. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Also, good news! Just took down Poland, and Lithuania gave himself up afterwards. And by complete luck, we heard Ukraine's boobs and captured her then and there. She can REALLY cry. It's getting annoying. But hey, maybe that will make Belarus give up too! Nyeheh, kesese.

Stay evil, Antonio. I cannot stress how much I fucking missed these times. The awesome me approves of this you.

-Prussia

* * *

><p>Gilbert,<p>

N-no Gilbird…okay.

Y-yes…ugh…Belarus…but…I need backup…just kill Russia and get over here. America bombed three of my cities…Madrid being one of them…

Look! There are bloodstains on the paper now! Stupid…ngh…America…

V-very good…just keep Ukraine away from Russia…

I'm trying…okay?

Conquistador!Spain

P.S. DC's been bombed…same with that metropolitan area. NYC and it's metropolitan area have been bombed as well…we just need to take out Alfred p-personally…ngh…


	484. America X

Not-Spain,

Yeah,just keep on bombing my cities, Antonio. While you're at it,I'm finding  
>you're unwittingly screwing up more and more...<p>

Prussia just lost against Belarus. Konigsberg is no-man's land now. As is  
>Madrid.<p>

By the way,how do atomic bombs feel? Barcelona's not holding out much longer.

ColdWar!America

P.S. Yeah,you aren't gonna take back your former charges anytime soon.

* * *

><p>America,<p>

Your nation will pay for bombing Madrid and Barcelona…they had nothing to do with this.

…We'll make a comeback, don't you worry, little America…

…Fuck you and your damn atomic bombs…first you use them on Japan now me…whose next you sadistic asshole?

Ngh…I'll get my revenge yet.

Conquistador!Spain


	485. Valencia XII

España,

You know, there are a lot of arsonists everywhere... not that I'm one of them,  
>but they're pretty useful :D<p>

They're "flooding" Washington DC with gasoline and flammable stuff, lots of  
>them, so It'll burn easily. And firecrackers! It will burn and the<br>firecrackers will be soooooo beautiful and noisy! You'll see them from  
>wherever you are...<p>

I have a HUGE wick (there's no way I'll let anyone light the fire when s/he'is  
>IN the city) If any angry nationstate/city is able to stop my messenger,  
>You'll receive the wick soon. You'll just have to light it and in some minutes<br>you'll see the fire and my firecrakers ;) that will be a GREAT Mascletà!

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

…ngh…well good…America will pay for bombing your siblings…I'm glad he's left you alone.

…A wick? Really? Where the hell did you find that?

Love,

Conquistador!Sapin


	486. Romano LXXXII

Imitation Tomato bastard,

No, YOU need to understand bastard. He's coming back no matter how much you  
>try to fight it. So give up already.<p>

Romano (Lovino)

P.S. I love you too…but please. Just keep trying.

* * *

><p>L-Lovino,<p>

…I'm trying my hardest…I'm sorry…

Ngh…just make America stop bombing my cities…I can barely take i-it…

Love,

Antonio

….

Fuck you, stupid Spaniard,

Anyway, Italy Romano ,

I don't give up. It's against every fiber of my being. You need to accept the fact that Antonio's not coming back.

Conquistador!Spain


	487. Manila I

Thing that doesn't even deserve a name,

Nice attempt at trying to invade me,but all your soldiers in

Philippines and China are dead. Yao and I killed them all.

Russia may have been captured,but did you really think your armada could stand  
>against all of East and Southern Asia at once? Apparently so. As we speak,all<br>Spanish soldiers in Asia are getting the gas treatment.

My brother may be weak right now,but if you think I'm just going to sit around  
>and act like a little defenseless capital,then you're horribly wrong.<p>

Berserker!Manila

* * *

><p>Manila,<p>

I didn't even try to invade the Philippines, China, yes, but Yao fell easily to me.

Anywho~ …that's just cruel…what's wrong with you? I suppose I'll have to be a little nastier in Asia, huh?

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p>…<em>C-come back Antonio..pweaeeee D:<em>


	488. America XI

Not-Spain,

Oh,getting angry I see?~ Another flaw,added to the list!

If you really want to win,stop making the list longer than it already is.

Hungary's got Cordoba totally destroyed.

ColdWar!America

* * *

><p>America,<p>

God damn you. I've yet to make one mistake other than letting my temper get ahead of me.

C-Cordoba? …fuck you…

…Chicago's in ruins…as is St. Louis and New Orleans… do you really want to keep this up? Just give up, Alfred.

Conquistador!Spain


	489. Barcelona IX

Papa...

I'm begging you...

Barcelona

* * *

><p>Barcelona,<p>

Sweetie, I'm sorry.

Papa

* * *

><p>…<em>Is that Antonio or Conquistador!Spain? D:<em>


	490. Guatemala VII

Asshole

Ehehehe... your soldiers tried to take over, but THEY'RE ALL DEAD! Oh, and  
>Panama just helped Hungary and America bomb you. You must've pushed her over<br>the edge if she's gone this berserk...

Oh, and si, France defeated Denmark, but Él Salvador and Honduras are there  
>right now taking care of it.<p>

Just give up already

Rebellious!Guatemala

* * *

><p>Guatemala,<p>

Ngh…dammit it all to hell…France won't lose…nor will I…

I do not give up. I refuse.

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p>.<em>..oh…welcome back Conquistador!Spain *sarcasm*<em>


	491. France XXIII

Ehehe, mon ami,

I did in fact beat Denmark, but then your crazy sons Él Salvador and Honduras  
>came out of nowhere... they've got your spirit, that's for sure.<p>

Ow! They're much stronger than I thought

France

* * *

><p>Francis,<p>

…Just defeat them and help me…ngh…take down fucking America.

Conquistador!Spain


	492. Panama VIII

Dear bastard,

You took over Panama City? She's only six! Wait... I just got a call from her.  
>HA! You're being beaten up by a SIX YEAR OLD? Hehehe, her mama has taught her<br>well.

Anyway, I just bombed Madrid~ and I took her hostage. You give my daughter  
>back and I'll give you yours... but you might want to hurry~ I'll give you two<br>hours. If you don't come by then, Madrid dies. Oh, did Panama city just stab  
>you? Oh, she ran away too! That's mi hija! Anyway, two hours conquistador.<br>Then your daughter's dead

Might want to hurry~

Criminal!Panama

* * *

><p>Panama,<p>

Panama City was simple to take. I received no injuries from her.

…you want Panama City back? Fine. I'll meet you and trade. Just give me back Madrid. You have less than an hour to comply to my conditions…agreed?

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p><em>Poor Madrid… <em>


	493. America XIII

Not-Spain,

I wanna talk to your "fake" self for a little while. It won't take long.

Listen man,I apologize for bombing your cities,I really am. But I had to it.  
>Everyone's fighting against your bad self now,and no one's backing down. You<br>gotta fight against him! Come on,you can do it! I know youre still in there  
>somewhere. Do it for Romano. For your friends. Your family. This isn't the<br>real you!

Your daughters will be fine. Don't worry,I'll make sure of it. And DC's  
>tough,he can survive,for sure.<p>

Just... come back. You're a friend of mine,and I hate to see you like this.

America

* * *

><p>America,<p>

Fine.

…A-Alfred…it's fine…I understand…and I'm sorry…ngh…for b-bombing the east coast of your country…I-ah, fuck—Don't know wh-what to do anymore…I'm at a loss…I don't have the st-strength to do anything, really…and d-don't forget…I'm sick…If at all possible, drag me (forcefully if needed)up North…that…ought to do some d-damage…

…th-thank you for that…they really had nothing to do with this, and I wish I could—ngh—say the same for me…

…thank you, Alfred…

Antonio

…

Did you two have a nice chat? I got bored…all those thanks and crap. Ahem, anyway. I plan on invading America now, Alfred. Better prepare yourself.

Conquistador!Spain


	494. Barcelona X

Papa,

ALL MY SIBLINGS ARE DYING EVERYWHERE. If all this bloodshed doesn't stop  
>soon,they WILL die!<p>

...(sobs)...

Barcelona

* * *

><p>Barcelona,<p>

Shh, sweetie, shh, it'll be okay. We'll figure this out.

Papa

* * *

><p><em>Seems as if Conquistador!Spain doesn't like dealing with Barcelona…hehehehe. (hint, hint)<em>


	495. Brazil XIII

Crazy Bastard,

Let's just say that the day I give up is the day England learns how to cook  
>something that you can stomach. And you will NEVER, I repeat, NEVER EVER EVER<br>break my spirit, got it?

Oh and you can say good by to those soldiers you have at my house because I've  
>just about killed them all.<p>

Bomb me all you want. I'm just going to sit here and wonder what you could  
>possibly gain from me. I mean, Portugal was the one who had control over me<br>and last time I checked, I don't speak Spanish.

Say 'Hi' to the real Spain,

-Brazil

* * *

><p>Brasil,<p>

Fine, have it your way. You won't last much longer anyway.

Oh? That's a bit overzealous of you. I have plenty of troops to sacrifice. I have nothing to gain from you other than land. You forgegt, I speak Portugese because of mi hermana.

I will do no such thing.

Conquistador!Spain


	496. Prussia XV

Antonio,

Meh, fine. I'm making my POWs wear mini Gilbirds drawn on an Iron Cross  
>though.<p>

We're not killing anyone just yet. We might need them as our bitches for  
>later, so we're just going to torture them is all! Until they fully relinquish<br>themselves! But I'm on my way, buddy. I'm not too battered. Just minor wounds,  
>but I still want to kick some American ass! Stars and stripes are what he'll<br>be seein' once I roundhouse kick him.

Is Francis going to America, then? I'll go with you so you won't die, but  
>still. I want that diabetic fatso gone. If we bomb McDonald's everywhere, he<br>should surrender, kesesese.

-Prussia

P.S. And we're the three best friends that anyone could have!

* * *

><p>Gilbert,<p>

Pfft. That's amusing. And yeah, don't kill anyone; we can use all the POWs to our advantage…

Yeah, well hurry…I can't hold out much longer…I hope you're better off than I—ah damn—am.

I have no idea about France…he's technically MIA…I haven't heard a –fuck—word from him in forever…I'm a little worried…

Mmm, thank you Gilbert…but…we're losing now…we need to launch a counterattack that will send these bastards reeling backwards and throwing surrenders at us. Ahaha, bombing McDonald's that's clever. Let's give it a shot.

C!Antonio

P.S. That we are.


	497. Basque Country VIII

Asshole,

Prussia just lost,idiot.

Fine? As in being totally and completely invaded by you? That's FINE?

How does it feel being stabbed by Manila and a six year old?

Basque Country

* * *

><p>Basque,<p>

Fuck…

And of course it's fine.

I was not stabbed by a six year old. Where the hell do you get your information?

Conquistador!Spain


	498. Argentina IV

Y-You bastard,

I'll force your soldiers out of Chile! I'm not letting anymore of my family  
>get conquered!<p>

Heh, and maybe I'll join Nicaragua and America. Hell, I'll even go as far as  
>changing a few tactics. Tell Francia that he has another enemy on his hands!<p>

Expect hell,

Argentina

* * *

><p>Argentina,<p>

Too bad you can't…it's a shame I had to take you over by force, too…

Nicaragua's fallen to me as well. I'm sorry, but this is the way it has to be.

Conquistador!Spain


	499. Valencia XIII

España

In a shop, of course.

Well, I haven't been bombed yet (If anything happened, I'd you to Teruel...  
>They won't find me there*)<p>

You CAN'T GIVE UP! You're Spain! The great empire donde no se pone el Sol! If  
>they burn us, where will they go on holidays? who will sell them tomatoes? Who<br>will make them feel clever= Damnit, forget the last thing xD

Animo!

PS: I saw DC's firecrackers from my home. It was beautiful, wasn't it?

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

Ah.

That's good…let me…ngh…know if you're bombed. I'll take care of things from there. S-Sí , Yo sé que no puedo dejar de ... pero en este momento, las cosas están muy difíciles de manejar. Y que la personalidad de otra maldita está tratando de hacer una reaparición.

Haha, yes, yes you're right—hey!

Conquistador!Spain

P.S. Weren't they lovely?

* * *

><p><em>Spanish translation:<em>

_I know I can't give up...but right now, things are getting really difficult to handle. And that damn other personality is trying to make a comeback._


	500. Romano LXXXIII

Antonio!

…just come back.

I'll try. It'll be hard too. He's already conquered me and Feliciano,  
>but I'll try.<p>

…

No, more like fuck you fake tomato bastard.

And if Antonio's not coming back then why was he able to write to me?  
>You're going down bastard.<p>

* * *

><p>Ngh…Fuck…L-Lovi,<p>

I'm trying, dammit!

Y-you can do…ngh…it…I have faith in you, mi querida. I love you…

Antonio

…

Hmm…this is getting bothersome. Why don't you just go die or something, Italy Romano? It would be much easier for me to crush what little is left of Antonio's will to fight back…

He's hurting, you know, just because you all won't give up. Do you want him to suffer? Is that it? Because, if so, keep fighting back…and Antonio will just keep on hurting…

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p><em>*tears* this is so beautiful…dogsrule, Romano is chapter 500! :D Thanks for 500 chapters of great fun, guys! I'm lovin this!<em>


	501. Manila II

Psh,don't lie. I remember clearly how one of your Generals (who's head is now  
>hanging from a rope) tried to claim these islands for himself. Fibbing only<br>makes things worse,"Antonio".

I'd like to see you try. I know you're too weak do take on all of us now,so  
>why even bother?<p>

Berserker!Manila

* * *

><p>Manila,<p>

Well, that was of his own choice. I didn't give orders to invade the Philippines…but whatever.

Me? Too weak? No, no, you've got it all wrong. I will win…it's just a matter of time…fusosososo.

Conquistador!Spain


	502. Minsk I

Belarus,my mother, has knocked out Prussia. He won't be coming to your place  
>anytime soon. He almost won,but he let his guard down.<p>

Minsk

* * *

><p>Minsk,<p>

…just give him some time…you'll be regretting those words.

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p><em>Uh-oh, looks like Conquistador!Spain is starting to lose…<em>


	503. Honduras I

Hello this is Honduras~

Sorry my first letter to you has to be bad news. For you anyway. Él Salvador  
>and I just beat Francia, so you're not gonna get reinforcements anytime soon.<br>Oh, and Panama's holding Madrid hostage, I heard. Might wanna rescue her.

Bye bye

Honduras

* * *

><p>Honduras,<p>

Mm, it's fine.

Oh? France lost? Well all be damned. You may wanna protect yourself, Honduras, before delving into other's business. ¿Sí?

Conquistador!Spain


	504. Nicaragua LXII

Ugh, just please give up...

You might say that mi papi was fake, but I know he isn't. Guatemala has  
>totally lost it, and if she does get back to normal, she might never forgive<br>you. And Panama has gone off the deep end... didn't know she loved America  
>that much. I'm out of Sandanista mode just long enough to tell you that I<br>don't want to hurt mi Papi anymore than I need to. I'd like to talk to mi Papi  
>now, even if you say he's fake.<p>

Papi, I really don't want you to die. But you might if this is kept up.  
>Honduras and Él Salvador beat France, and this is becoming a world war III.<br>Please, get the conquistador to stop. A berserk Panama is even worse than a  
>conquistador me.<p>

Nicaragua

Conquistador bastard, I will crush you

Sandanista!Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

I will not give up. I cannot give up. Then everything I've done, everything your father has suffered through, would have been for not. Anyway, Half of South America is mine anyway. Your militaries don't stand a chance.

Fine, talk to your father.

…L-Luisa, this already _is _World War III…we just haven't declared it as such…

…

Anyway, Luisa, you'll be crushed fairly soon. Just hang on.

Conquistador!Spain


	505. Panama IX

Fine. We'll trade. But if you try to use this against me, then I have no fear  
>in killing myself so I don't have to be in your rule again. But that would be<br>messy, so no funny business.

Criminal!Panama

* * *

><p>Panama,<p>

Fine. I won't use this against you…you have my word and I swear it on the Holy Bible.

Conquistador!Spain


	506. Manila III

I'm with Minsk and Miss Belarus now, and we're keeping Prussia hostage. If you  
>want him to live, surrender.<p>

Manila

* * *

><p>Manila,<p>

I will do no such thing. Gilbert can take care of himself.

Conquistador!Spain


	507. America XIV

Spain,

Your welcome. My states are strong,they aren't going to go down without a  
>fight,and I'm sending help over to your cities now.<p>

Up North? Well,alright...

Don't worry,this will all be over soon,I hope.

America

Not-Spain,

Yeah. And by the way,YOU'RE the fake one. It's actually kind of obvious.

I have. But not before you return Panama's daughter to her. Madrid looks about  
>ready to die now,so you better hurry,fraud.<p>

All your cards have been played,Antonio. It's useless to keep on going.

ColdWar!America

* * *

><p>A-Alfred,<p>

I…I can't do this anymore…get …S-Silvia to force me to give up…

Antonio

…

Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!

Not you, America, but that damn bastard known as Spain.

I gave Panama City back, and I have Madrid back…all is well in that respect.

We will win, America.

Conquistador!Spain


	508. Ohio II

Dear Spain,

¡Sí! Muchas gracias España! Además, I. .. creo que eres INCREÍBLEMENTE  
>ADORABLE! Lo sentimos, grande, ahora me da vergüenza ...I'm sorry!<p>

Totally embarassed,

Alicia C. Jones

* * *

><p>Ohio,<p>

Uh-huh…well, you do realice your nation is under seige by my military?

…Whatever.

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p><em>Hahaha, Sorry, Ohio! Dogsrule, just for you, Conquistador!Spain won't attack Ohio :) <em>


	509. Brazil XIV

Crazy Bastard,

Whatever. I'm still not giving up.

Do you have any respect for humans? These are people you're talking about  
>here!<p>

It's a waste of time talking to a douche bag like you! *paper is ripped and  
>crinkled in some parts*<p>

-Brazil

P.S This goes out to everyone working with you. That includes that pervert and  
>that egotistical bastard too.<p>

YOU ALL SUCK!

That is all.

* * *

><p>Brasil,<p>

Fine, don't give up. I could care less.

Oh, fuck, you! Go away! GO AWAY I SAID! FUCK!

…Brasil?

L-Lo siento…I'm so, so, so sorry…for everything I've…ngh…done…p-please…I'll try and make it up to you…somehow…

España

…

NO! Don't apologize you spineless fool! I take back all that was said by the fool! You're going to die, Brasil, DIE I SAY!

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p><em>Ahahaha! Yes! Go Antonio! Shoe Conquistador!Spain who's boss! <em>


	510. Prussia XVI

Antonio,

I-I don't know what happened. One second I was looking at my reflection on a  
>mirror admiring the awesome me, the next, I'm on the floor with glass shards<br>all over my face and some of my men dead on the floor.

I think we're being bombed here... fuck, even my brilliant mind doesn't know  
>where this came from... my arm hurts like hell right now, and I'm seeing<br>spots, and I don't even know if I'm writing correctly. If my handwriting  
>suddenly gets r-r-really crappy and illegible, assume... something bad<br>happened.

Before... before anything happens, man, I need to tell you about my  
>counterattack plan. I-I'm not even sure if it'll work, but we need to at-<p>

* * *

><p>G-Gilbert,<p>

You need to surrender…

GO AWAY, augh, ignore that, Gilbert,

Anyway…

Ignoring that stupid little comment from _him_. Don't surrender. Fight, you can do it…Gilbert, I'll send reinforcements if I have to, just hold on, okay, amigo? I can't lose you…

Fuck, Gilbert…they've decimated my beautiful nation, I don't think we can…ngh…hold out much longer…

Counter attack plan? Okay, shoot.

Conquistador!Spain


	511. Argentina V

...,

Hehehe, don't think I lost spirit yet, monstruo. Me and Peru were able to  
>drive off most of the soldiers in Chile before anyway. And I heard Francia y<br>Prusia are in deep mierda, am I right? Face it, the tables are turning on you  
>cabrón.<p>

No problem. Nicaragua is strong. And don't forget about Honduras, Él Savador  
>and America! Belarús too! Señorita Brasil, yo sé, will make a comeback<br>along con Hungría! I won't lose faith in them!

But I want to say this to mi Papá, if he still exist: Papá...¡por favor  
>vuelve a nosotros!<p>

Still hanging on!,

Argentina

* * *

><p>Argentina,<p>

Oh, you'll lose it soon enough.

Just because France and Prussia are losing, doesn't mean we are as whole. I've still yet to lose a single territory. The tables aren't turning yet, Argentina.

Conquistador!Spain


	512. Hungary XXI

Dear Spain,

Oh crap that's right! We'll, I'll deffinatly help her get better when this is  
>all over. Not her fault your crazy~<p>

Okay, just wrote 'em down on a post-it. Duely noted!

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- TONIIIIOO

I try buddy, just hang in there. I'm sorry we're all hurting you but..there  
>isn't much else of an alternative.<p>

Sure, As far I think he's okay. I'll try and see what other news about Romano  
>is out there though.<p>

AWWWW, Will do.

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

Th-thank you…you're too kind.

N-no, don't apologize…I deserve it, I suppose. Y-yeah, please make sure mi querida Romano is okay…

…

Fuck you, Antonio.

Anyway, Hungary.

I ought to drop Atom bombs on your ass, how do you that'll feel, huh? Let's try and see what happens.

Conquistador!Spain


	513. Valencia XIV

Spain,

I'm sorry... You know that I support you, but I read something creepy about  
>you having plenty of troops to sacrifice. "Sacrifice"? You can't go saying<br>things like that!

Maybe Barcelona is right, and you should come back to your other self. Maybe  
>not. I don't know anymore...<p>

No bombs here yet. I've heard about Cordoba, though. And about Madrid. They  
>didn't deserved what happened to them. You're our father, though it looks like<br>you don't care about us anymore.

Maybe this war is simply wrong, but I'll fight because I haven't lost my faith  
>in you, yet. And because I don't want you to end seriously bad. I just hope<br>that you know what you're doing.

*Sighs*

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

Of course not. I misspoke.

Good. If they begin bombing you, there will be hell to pay. God, Cordoba was painful…same with Madrid. Atomic weapons, Valencia, that's what those fucking pricks are using…

Of course I care. Why would I be so pissed off that they took Madrid hostage? Their qualm, as I told Hungary, is with me, not you all. And If the damned "Allies" bring my precious cities and states into this, there will be fucking hell to pay.

Of course I know what I'm doing.

Love,

Conquistador!Spain


	514. Honduras II and Panama City I

He was easy to beat! Especially when Él Salvador went trigger happy~

Hmm, I already am protected. I was just making a suggestion. No need to  
>threaten me<p>

...you made Nicaragua fall... oh, she just blew up your soldiers. She's back!  
>And even more Sandanista than ever! This is why I don't go to war against her~<p>

Have fun getting Madrid back~

Honduras

holá Antonio.

You may have captured me, but I'm Panama city! You can't keep ahold of me  
>forever!<p>

And don't lie to everyone. You and I both know that I stabbed you. There was  
>blood stains everywhere!<p>

Oh, and bad idea to just leave me alone in a room. If there's one thing I've  
>learned, it is to always be prepared. MINIBOMBS AWAY!<p>

Hole in the wall. See you later when you lose~

I'm OUT!

Panama City

* * *

><p>To the two of you:<p>

I already have Madrid back, fool.

I will win.

Conquistador!Spain

Panama City:

I wasn't even in your stupid little city! That was a fucking general!

Conquistador!Spain


	515. Nicaragua LXIII and Belize

Okay, so you captured me... FOR THE MAXIMUM OF FIVE SECONDS! I just blew up  
>your troops AGAIN,BITCHES!<p>

Hehehe, always wanted to say that... but really, I did beat your troops. Oh,  
>and Belize just rebelled.<p>

I'd like to talk to mi Papi now...

Si, it is world war III... I'll try to keep up.

Anyway, I'm back in Sandanista mode! And both Él Salvador and Honduras are  
>keeping France hostage.<p>

Have fun with the bomb I sent in this letter~

Sandanista!Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Hello Bastard<p>

So you thought I would just stand still and let you keep me hostage? WRONG! I  
>just busted myself out, and am now fighting against you! Don't even try to<br>invade again. Guatemala and I just killed MORE troops trying to come in! Also,  
>Nicaragua just sent a bomb in your letter if you didn't already know. And<br>Costa Rica just sent sleeping gas to all the troops trying to invade. Pfft, no  
>army my ass. He's his own army.<p>

See you when you're defeated~

Belize

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

You will eventually lose, give it time.

Conquistador! Spain

* * *

><p>Belize,<p>

No matter, I could care less what happens to you. You're not a major military power, anyway.

Conquistador!Spain


	516. Minsk II

Torturing Gilbert is kinda fun!~

Do you need a whip to use too,Manila?

...

Oh, knives are good too. Excellent actually!

We've got Prussia and he's unable to escape. And we(well,mainly mother and  
>Manila) are using him for target practice, basically.<p>

Minsk

* * *

><p>Minsk,<p>

Fucking bitches, release Gilbert immediately or I will bomb you to high heaven. Are we clear? This is your only warning!

Conquistador!Spain


	517. Ohio III

Dear Conquistador!Spain,

What? It is? Hmph. Dad, I'm sure, isnt happy about that. How is it possible  
>that your government is? Besides-smirks- My brothers and sisters and I don't<br>give up easily Conquistador!Spain. Besides, I want the real, nice Spain back.

* * *

><p>Ohio,<p>

You're luck I'm nice enough not to bomb you…so if I were you, I'd watch your mouth.

There was no nice, real Spain, why don't you imbeciles understand that?

Conquistador!Spain


	518. Prussia XVII

Antonio.

I'm in deep shit, man.

I'm being forced to write this, too... there's a knife being held to my neck  
>as I tell you this this.<p>

I don't know who these people are; they're all wearing dark masks. But it's  
>really cold and I think I hear snow falling. I'd say I'm somewhere near<br>Russia, Belarus, maybe...

They're holding me hostage and they're threatening me with knives. They  
>already stabbed me a few time,s but I can tolerate the pain for a while<br>longer. But... man, I don't know what to do anymore. I don't feel awesome  
>anymore.<p>

-Prussia

* * *

><p>Gilbert,<p>

W-we need to fucking surrender…I hate to admit it, but we've lost…ah…Antonio, you know, the one that's not really me, is kinda pissing me off. He's making me sound fricken loco man!

All right, I'll come and get you. D-don't worry…Fuck, America just dropped another bomb on Madrid…ugh…I can't keep this up…

I can't hold out any longer, Gilbert. We need to surrender…

I-I'll try to help you…I'm sorry.

Conquistador!Spain


	519. Brazil XV

Antonio,

*water stains all over*

E-e-espanha! T-t-the only way you'll make this up i-is if you fight off that  
>bastard whose pretending to be you!<p>

T-that way, you and Romano and whoever else you wanna bring along can come  
>over to South America for a huge football game!<p>

As for you, Crazy wanna-be Antonio,

Give up.

-Brazil

P.S Real!Antonio...I just want you to know that I don't hate you for anything  
>this fake version of you has done.<p>

* * *

><p>B-Brasil,<p>

I'm trying dammit, but it's a bit difficult…fuck that hurts…someone needs to tell America to lay off the fucking bombs…ah, ouch…

I'm still so sorry…please forgive me…

Antonio

…Go…the fuck away…I will NOT succumb to you, dirty bastard…

Brasil,

I will not give up.

Conquistador!Spain


	520. Argentina VI

Arrogant fool,

I want to speak to mi Papá(I know he's still there, by what Hungría tells  
>me)! So back down for a few minutes!<p>

Papá! Are you still okay? Te prometo, we'll stop this...this monstruo! Hold  
>on for a little longer! ¡Por favor!<p>

Te prometo,

Argentina

P.S. And to you monstruo: Go burn in hell!

* * *

><p>Argentina,<p>

Fine! Fine! Why does everyone want to talk to that bastard, anyway? Jesus…

Argentina, Ehehe, I'm okay…I could be better…I'm just…in a lotta pain and being bogged down by a guilty conscious. Ow…

Mm, gracias…I'll try and…fuck…hold out as long as I can…okay?

…all right, enough of that nonsense.

Argentina, I don't feel like burning in hell, maybe another day.

Conquistador!Spain


	521. Manila IV

This letter is for the "fake" Antonio,bastard.

We've got Gilbert in our grasp,there's no hope for him to escape. Basque has  
>freed China and Russia, and now they're off kicking your bad self's armada's<br>ass. My brother gathered the energy to join in the butt-kicking,and now he's  
>off somewhere close to where I am,cutting down every Spanish and Prussian<br>soldier in sight,even though he's still really sick. America claims he already  
>has a plan to beat your not-self and his preparing to fight him, and the Latin<br>American nations aren't even close to backing down. I don't even know what  
>happened to France.<p>

We'll free you too soon... just please hold on...

Papa.

Manila

P.S. Here's some more motivation for you: If you let your Conquistador self  
>take you over,I won't forgive EITHER of you!<p>

* * *

><p>Manila,<p>

Fuck you…let Gilbert go immediately. Or I will bomb you until you're nonexistent. Are we clear? How dare you…

America can't beat me, he hasn't the slightest idea how. Nor will I tell you. Now, back the fuck down and I won't wipe you off the map.

Conquistador!Spain

P.S. I refuse to show Antonio nonsense, so he didn't receive this letter. Bitch.


	522. Macau VII

Dear Tio Antonio,

Nice try at trying to attack the other Asians and I. Sadly, the troops you  
>sent aren't going to be waking up anytime soon.<p>

To my real Tio, please come back to us. I know you're way stronger than this  
>guy claiming to be you. 祝你好运。<p>

Sincerely,

Ren Wang-Dias

* * *

><p><em>(Translation Note:<em>

_祝你好运。 __- I wish you luck._

* * *

><p>Macau,<p>

Oh? Why's that? I'll just send more…you see, I need Asia to complete my world conquest and you're making it an itsy-bitsy bit difficult. So fuck off and let me conquer you.

Conquistador!Spain

P.S. NO! Fuck, Antonio! GO away!

H-hola Macau…Lo…siento for everything I've done…please find it in your heart to forgive me…ah, mierda…

* * *

><p><em>C'mon Antonio…fight HIM! D: GO TONI GOOOOO!<em>


	523. France XXIV

...

This is hell...pure hell..

It's France, Antonio. I just woke up. Damn, I've been getting beaten up by you  
>children lately, huh? Right now I'm being held hostage. But at least they're<br>not torturing me (a lot), like they are with Gilbert. *shudder* I do not want  
>to be here.<p>

They've occupied Paris, Antonio. Mon petit Paris! I don't know how much I can  
>keep up. They've taken back Haiti. And Canada! They've even occupied French<br>Guiana! She was mine to begin with! I-I can't do this anymore.

I-is that a knife?

France

* * *

><p>Francis,<p>

…God, I know…please, just surrender…I can't handle the bombings anymore…they've dropping bombs minutely on my poor country…it's decimated…

I don't think I can bounce back from this, Francis…please, why didn't you stop…ngh…me?

We've lost, Francis. I'm going to…mierda…surrender…as soon as the fucking conquistador side of me allows it…

Yo-you'll be okay…just…be strong for me, all right? I love ya man, (as a friend, no homo here (except for Roma~) )

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Bye bye conquistador! I think? <em>


	524. Hungary XXII

Dear Antonio-zooz,

Not too kind. Just a little, hm. Whats to describe it? Oh right. MENTAL.

As far as I know he's okay. Yup.

YOU, CRAAAAZYYSPANANANO(Conquistador!Spain)

You sure need to get off dontchya?

Suucks.

Or more like blows. Whatever.

Ya ought to, eh? Asses are for baboons.

You really need to lay off the beans man! So much gas, dropin shits on other  
>countries.<p>

I didn't know you were a monkey.

OOK OOK ACKK OOOOOG?

No? Nothing?

Alright.

Anyway, it's not nice to shit on people. Romano didn't predict a shit storm  
>today. I know weather men are unreliable but really!<p>

But if you really want to bomb me.

I'LL CATCH ALL YA BOMBS FO YA,

PUT MY FOOT ON A TACO, FO YA,

JUMP ONTOP OF A PONIEE FO YAA,

YOU KNOW I'D DO ANYTHINGG

FO A PUPPY.

BUT YOU WON'T DO THE ELECTRIC BOOGALOO.

From,

(now almost fully)Mental!Elizaveta

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

WHY DO YOU INSIST ON THIS TORTURE, YOU CRAZY BITCH? God, what the hell is WRONG with you? Just fucking surrender to me and I'll let you be insane! Just…just surrender…

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p>…<em>stupid bastard…<em>


	525. Honduras III and Panama City II

Hola conquistador

No need to get snippy with me. I was too busy with Él Salvador and the  
>Prisoner~<p>

Honduras

* * *

><p>Tomato bastard.<p>

Well it isn't my fault I never knew what you looked like! You never visited!  
>Besides, I'm with Mama right now. This isn't gonna leave a good impression of<br>you on me...

Besides, who leaves a six year old ALONE? Plus I'm Panama's daughter! I'm  
>bound to have something up my sleeve<p>

Panama City

* * *

><p>Honduras,<p>

I'm not getting snippy…now…hand over France…or I will bomb you and decimate you until you're crying and begging for mercy.

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p>Panama City,<p>

Stupid brat… why do I care what kind of impression I leave on you…

Conquistador!Spain


	526. Ohio IV

Dear Spain,

Come back por favor! Damnit! Pleeaassee!-cries- Conquistador!Spain is  
>a...a...well...it starts with a d...and ends with the word ick. Por favor come<br>back! This wanna-be-Spain is rude and mean!

Conquistador!Spain,

Does it look like I care anymore? Deja de ser un idiota y actuar como un  
>caballero. Estás actuando como un pedazo de mierda. YOU'RE NOT SPAIN<p>

Ohio (Alicia C. Jones, daughter of the United States of America)

* * *

><p>Ohio,<p>

Jesus, aren't you a noisy one? No matter, you'll be under my control shortly. Oh, but I am Spain. Hate to break it to you, sweetie.

Conquistador!Spain


	527. Nicargua LXIV and Belize

hmmmm, don't think I'll lose. Especially since I just executed almost all of  
>your generals via firing squad. Ehehehe...There,will be a lot more. Oh, and I<br>feel bad for France right now. He's being held hostage by both Él Salvador  
>and Honduras<p>

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Hello bastard<p>

Fuck you. I'm just glad I'm outta there. Oh, and I just shot your generals  
>AGAIN. But it disturbs me that you have a whole lot of soldiers... but<br>Guatemala still seems pissed... and I just heard screaming...

You might want to write a declaration of surrender, before you get anymore  
>hurt<p>

Belize

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

E-enough…please…stop killing people…it hurts me as well as it…well…kills them…

Papi

* * *

><p>Belize<p>

Well, it doesn't matter at this point…I will regain you as a territory…I will not surrender.

Conquistador!Spain


	528. Belarus I and Russia VI

Испанский свинья!

We (myself, Minsk, and Manila) have Пруссия . Big brother was freed and  
>came back to us. Now he wants to... "play" with Пруссия. I just wanted<br>to let you know.

Беларусь

* * *

><p>Belarus,<p>

Just…let him go unless you want to be bombed into oblivion…final warning.

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p>Испания,<p>

That's not my blood on this letter. Kolkolkol...

Россия

* * *

><p>Russia,<p>

G-god damn…Prussia…don't you dare kill him! I swear…I'll fucking murder you…

Conquistador!Spain


	529. Argentina VII and Chile I

Monstruo,

Shut up! I may not be able to fight, but I'm not losing faith in mis amigos y  
>mi Papá!<p>

No worries Papá. I-I'm sure the pain will stop eventually.

Still keeping my spirits up!,

Argentina

* * *

><p>Argentina<p>

Fine, don't lose your faith. It's no skin off my back whether you emotionally suffer because you believed in something that could never happen…

Conquistador!Spain

P.S. Here's your damn father…

…Ahaha, eventually, yes…but preferably sooner than later…I may have a high tolerance for pain but this is pushing me to my limit…

Papá

* * *

><p>Despicable demon,<p>

First you attack me, then Argentina? Who's next, Peru?

All I have to do is get rid some pests in my capital, then I'm coming for  
>Argentina!<p>

You'll regret this!,

Chile

* * *

><p>Chile,<p>

…l-lo siento…if you can find it in your heart to forgive me for all the despicable acts I will…I dunno what I'll do…but still…

Papá

* * *

><p><em>Aww, welcome back Antonio<em>


	530. Macau VIII

Dear Fake Tio Antonio,

I'm done talk with you. Don't you ever belittle the Asians. That is a very  
>grave mistake.<p>

With strong dislike,

Ren Wang-Dias

Dear Real Tio Antonio,

Just please come back. I know Mães heart must be in pain for seeing some weak  
>existence take you over. You of all people should know how precious you are to<br>her. I'll always forgive you; you are my Tio afterall.

Sincerely,

Ren Wang-Dias

* * *

><p>Macau,<p>

Pfft…it pains me to listen to how naïve you are…Asia is not that strong…they mostly fell fairly quickly. Foolish brat.

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p><em>Looks like Conquistador!Spain is desperate…<em>


	531. Portugal XL

Bastardo posing as Antonio,

Estou a ficar farto de suas palhaçadas!

From the woman who's about to bring all of Heaven and Hell's wrath upon you!

Antonio,

Snap out of it right now! He is not Reino de España! You are and always will  
>be.<p>

With love,

Silvia

* * *

><p><em>(Translation note:<em>

Estou a ficar farto de suas palhaçadas! - I'm getting sick of your bullshit!

* * *

><p>H-heh…Portugal,<p>

S-sick of my bullshit, are we? Stop kidding yourself…this fight is over…you've…ngh…lost…

W-what are you doing with that saber? Fucking bitch…don't you d-dare…

…look…look at the fucking bloodstains on this paper…bitch…

I haven't lost yet….

Conquistador!Spain

…H-hermana…

I'm so…ngh…sorry…for everything….I love you more than anything…

Antonio


	532. Paris IV

Oncle Toni,

I am currently being occupied, a-and I don't like it. I hope this will all  
>soon be over with! I'm on the verge of tears, and if someone doesn't do<br>anything about it, Je vais clin d'oeil! I have no idea where papa is at this  
>time... I hope he sends me a letter or something soon. If you talk to him<br>again, please tell him that I miss him alot.

If anyone lays a finger on him, so help me, Je vais les faire glisser vers un  
>monde de cauchemars! And no one likes me when I'm mad!<p>

Currently Overwhelmed With Seething Rage and Fury,

Paris

* * *

><p><em>(translations:<em>

_Je vais clin d'oeil! - I'll snap!_

_Je vais les faire glisser vers un monde de cauchemars! - I will drag them to a_  
><em>world of nightmares!)<em>

* * *

><p>Paris,<p>

J-just take a deep breath and calm down…we'll get your father back from you and kick those damn soldiers out of your beautiful city…

Hang on, okay?

Conquistador!Spain


	533. Hungary XXIII

Dear Evil!Spain,

DIS IS NOT TORTURE?

WHAT? I SORRY, I KNOW NOFING OF THIS COUNTRY?

NO! insanity under you isn't fun. Insanity at you is!

FLY FLY

WE'RE FALLING APPART TO TACOS,

DAMN STAIGHT, THESE ARE THE LIVES WE'RE GONNA LIFE,

DANCE, THIS IS THE WAYY WE LOVEEE,

PEACE.

I feel the sugar wearing off..,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

Jesus Christ…calm the fuck down and get off the sugar…

Look, I'm sorry, but most of Europe is under my control…can you just relinquish independence and we can be over and done with this shit?

Conquistador!Spain


	534. Ohio V

Dear Real!Spain,

¡Vamos! Lucha a tu lado Conquistador! Por favor! Yo estoy pidiendo papá para  
>detener los bombardeos, realmente soy! Pero él no escucha a mí! Por favor,<br>/por favor/, vuelve! Nos encanta el dulce, hermoso, amoroso y España!The  
>Conquistador side of you is mean!<p>

Conquistador!Spain,

Hm..thought you would be..oh i dont know..Más caliente Smexier o ... lo que  
>eres? Pero las ruinas de su actitud. Not attractive mi amigo. Not at all. And<br>I would rather/DIE/ than have /you/ control me. Not a gilipollas like you

Alicia C. Jones(Ohio)

* * *

><p>Ohio,<p>

Even if you talk to him in Spanish, it won't make a difference, I'm here to stay.

Pfft…then die for all I care.

Conquistador!Spain


	535. America XV

Antonio,

Alright,I'll call Portugal. H-Hang on buddy,please,you can't give in yet...

Alfred

Not-Spain,

Well then,fine. Meet me here,in my country and we'll fight,and I'll stop  
>bombing you as well. One on one. Let's see who'll win.<p>

I brought Barcelona with me,but it's not like I forced her to come; she  
>insisted so she can talk to you.<p>

It's not like you have a choice,anyway. You're down on your knees,I just know  
>it.<p>

ColdWar!America

* * *

><p>Alfred,<p>

…gracias…

I've hung on for as long as I can…there's only so much one person, even if said person is a nation, can handle.

Antonio

…guh…fuck…go away fucking…spineless bastard.

America,

Oh? A one-on-one, huh? Fine. I accept your menial challenge. Prepare to meet your maker, America. Down on my knees? Oh no…aren't you the confident one, America?

Conquistador!Spain


	536. Denmark V

Spanien,

Hej! The King of Northern Europe has freed the other Nordics! Oh, I think  
>you're screwed now. Silvia asked to use my axe. I couldn't let her use my axe.<br>So, I gave her a spare. She gave it a quick test (I never knew she was so  
>talented with an axe). She cackled and said something like, "This will do just<br>perfectly." You probably already know this though.

Danmark

P.S. To the real Spanien, if you're trying to find a way make it up to the  
>King of Northern Europe; it better have something to do with beer! Ahahaha!<p>

* * *

><p>Denmark,<p>

Oh, did you now? Hmm.

Y-you gave Silvia your spare a-axe? Are you insane? J-Jesus…I should've conquered you while I had the chance…

Conquistador!Spain


	537. Portugal XLI

Pond scum!

I'm done using the saber. Guess who has a spare axe from Denmark? That's  
>right~! Me! I don't think you've ever seen how talented I am with one of<br>these. Oh goodie~! You're going to find out!

Sincerely,

The person who's sending you straight to your maker

Antonio,

Just get control back from this imposter.

I love you so very much,

Silvia

* * *

><p>Portugal,<p>

F-fuck you…damn bitch…but…mind you…I'm just as talented, if more so, with an axe as you…and don't forget any damage inflicted upon me is reflected upon your bratty brother…this_ is_ his body, afterall…

Give me your best shot

Conquistador!Spain

S-Silvia…

One request: just stop me…please…I don't care how…just do it. P-please. I'm tired of this…I'm tired of him controlling my every move and my every action…

I love you too

Antonio


	538. Macau IX

Dear Real Tio Antonio,

Please make this imposter shut up. He's starting to get on my nerves. You  
>probably know that I have a temper just like Mães. Oh, we (The Asians) also<br>defeated his most recent wave of troops. They won't be waking up anytime soon  
>too.<p>

Sincerely,

Ren Wang-Dias

* * *

><p>Macau,<p>

…I'm trying…

Tío Antonio


	539. Belarus II and Russia VII

Испанский свинья!

You're threats mean nothing to me. Besides, you are clearly losing.

Беларусь

* * *

><p>Belarus,<p>

Look…just let Gil go and we'll forget this ever happened okay? No bombings, no nothing. Just let him go…please.

I'm not fucking losing.

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p>Испания,<p>

I can't make any promises. You'll kill me? Kolkolkol... You're losing. How can  
>you fulfill your promises when you are losing?<p>

Россия

* * *

><p>…Russia,<p>

Go die in a hole, you communist bastard. I am not losing. Fucking asshole.

Conquistador!Spain


	540. Hungary XXIV

Dear EVIL!SPAINJERK

No, Give my friend back and go away!

No, it isn't. You just think it is.

Face it, France is captured, so is Prussia. I'd feel bad for them, especially  
>Gil, but they chose to do this.<p>

Real Spain didn't. BECAUSE HE'S AMAZING.

You don't have any back up anymore. Stop before you hurt people even more.  
>Yourself included.<br>J-Just leave...we want Antonio back...

From,  
>Elizaveta<p>

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

…it's…it's not over! I've yet to have my revenge! God dammit…I will not lose. I refuse to lose…

H-how dare you mock me…

F-fuck…

Conquistador!Spain


	541. Paris V

Oncle Toni,

Okay, I will try. Those soldiers have no idea who they're messing with!  
>Whether you are your normal self or your Conquistador self, you always try to<br>cheer me up~! ^^ But still, no one should underestimate the power of a 14 year  
>old girl, when her papa's life is at stake! Can I at least come see you? Maybe<br>we can go try to find papa together! And I hope Mr. Gilbert isn't hurt alot.

Slowly Calming Down,

Paris

* * *

><p>Paris,<p>

Exactly…now, just don't get too cocky and get defeated all right? You can't see me now, dear…I'm sorry. I'm a bit…eh…preoccupied…

We'll look for your Papá after all is said and done. And yes, hopefully not.

Good.

Conquistador!Spain


	542. Ohio VI

Not even bothering,

Not even you, can ruin this night. I have never been so proud to be American.  
>And you know what? I don't give a shit about you. You can bomb me for all I<br>care, it doesn't matter. GO. DIE. CONQUISTADOR. ESTAS LOCO. GO FUCK YOURSELF  
>YOU BASTARD<p>

Alicia C. Jones

* * *

><p>Ohio,<p>

Hmmm, patriotic, are we? Well that's fine…and dandy and shit…but America will be under my control…mark my words.

Conquistador!Spain


	543. Denmark VI

Spanien,

That's what I said, I gave her my spare ask. You really need to learn to pay  
>attention. You're definetly not Spanien. The real Spanien is very good at<br>paying attention. Insane? Me? Nah, I'm not crazy! Ahahahahaha! Why would you  
>call the King of Northern Europe insane?<p>

Damark

P.S. I and the other Nordics just freed the Eastern European countries that  
>you conquered. Except for Romania, she freed herself by going all "Vlad thr<br>Impaler" on your forces there.

* * *

><p>Denmark,<p>

I was reiterating it. I read what you said just fine. And I did, in fact, pay attention. Oh, yeah, you're insane. …I wonder why…

Conquistador!Spain

P.S. …fuck you.


	544. Minsk III

Aww,but Russia didn't get a turn yet! D:

...

Oh,nevermind. xD He's here!

Go ahead,bomb us. It won't work though;you'll find something surprising  
>instead. ;)<p>

Minsk

* * *

><p>Minsk,<p>

Do you think I care if Russia had this turn or not? Jesus. Hand. Over. Prussia.

…surprising? Englighten me…since I can't come to you…I'm a bit preoccupied.

Conquistador!Spain


	545. Portugal XLII

Pond scum!

Really? Good thing my style has some Eastern elements to it. I'm not sending  
>him to his maker; I'm sending you to your maker. You're done usuing him for<br>your own selfish purposes!

Very well,

Silvia

Antonio,

I promise I will stop him.

This will all be over soon,

Silvia

* * *

><p>Portugal,<p>

G-god…you're good…but, let me reiterate myself…any d-damage you do to me is reflected upon your brother. Once again: this is his body…he feels everything you do…so, that's just some food for thought. Unless, you don't care, then hack away…

Conquistador!Spain

S-Silvia,

'K-kay…

Antonio


	546. Macau X

Dear Real Tio Antonio,

From what it sounds like Mãe is fighting him. I have a feeling he'll be in  
>for a surprise. Please keep trying, I know you're strong.<p>

Sincerely,

Ren Wang-Dias

* * *

><p>Macau,<p>

Mmhm…

Tío Antonio


	547. Manila V

Hmph. No matter,YOU read it though. And Antonio will remember everything you  
>did,including seeing the letter.<p>

Just TRY to bomb us. I'd love to see the look on your face when you won't see  
>a bunch of death but rather... a nice surprise. ;)<p>

Spain,if you can hear me,if you're still in there... I just want you to  
>know...<p>

You're my Papa. Always.

Manila

P.S. Okay ,just don't be TOO hard on him,alright?

* * *

><p>Manila,<p>

Oh, I don't think he will. Actually, let me rephrase that. I don't think he'll _want_ to. I actually think he may need a psychiatrist after this little fiasco…hmm..

…Excuse me?

Conquistador!Spain

P.S. What do you mean "too hard on him"?


	548. America XVI

Well,we WILL fight, if you don't already lose to your sister.~ ;) I called her  
>up;she says she's got Denmark's spare axe now.<p>

America

* * *

><p>America,<p>

I refuse to lose to Silvia…I'll be seeing you shortly…

Conquistador!Spain


	549. Hungary XXV

Dear Fake!Spain,..

I'd feel sorry for belittling your efforts,..but it's you, you've belittled  
>the entirety of the countries.<p>

Please,..just save yourself some dignity.

Give Toni back.

From,  
>Elizaveta<p>

P.S.- Toni, I sent another one of those picture from when Feli and Lovi were  
>kids. I don't have a real reason for sending it, I just figured you'd like it.<p>

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

Pfft…what dignity?

And no, I won't. I've waited too long for this…I'm not giving up without a fight.

Conquistador!Spain

P.S. Elizaveta,

Ha…aw, they're so cute…g-gracias…

Antonio


	550. Belarus III and Russia VIII

Испанский свинья!

Нет. Big brother is not finished with Пруссия. Yes you are.

Беларусь

* * *

><p>Belarus,<p>

I…I won't lose…I refuse to lose…

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p>Испания,<p>

Communist bastard? I have grown use to being called that. You can thank the  
>Капиталистическая свинья for that. Whatever you say...<p>

Россия

* * *

><p><em>(Translation note:<em>

_Капиталистическая свинья - Capitalist pig )_

* * *

><p>Russia,<p>

Tcht…this isn't over…

Conquistador!Spain


	551. Ohio VII

Dear Antonio,

If youre there, listen to me. Please, fight harder to come back. Please?

Mucho amor,

Alicia C. Jones

Conquistador!Spain,

Pfft. Yeah right you dumbass. There's no way in hell I'd let that happen you  
>fucking bastard. You don't wanna fight me when I'm pissed. I'll get Lebanon<br>over her. And that whole " mark my words" shit is soooooo last century or so.  
>Seriously. You don't exsist anymore.<p>

The chick that'll kick your ass,

Alicia C. Jones

* * *

><p>Ohio,<p>

I could sing a song about your state name…it's sorta silly…Ohio…Ahaha, that's just funny to say. I'm sure you're no threat to me…you don't have a military or anything…Ahaha, fool! You can't beat the great nation of Spain!

Conquistador!Spain

P.S. That spineless fool is never coming back. Do you hear me? _Never. _


	552. Denmark VII

Spanien,

I'm not insane, but if it'll make you feel better to hear/read it; then yes  
>The King of Northern Europe is insane. Are you happy now?<p>

Danmark

P.S. Not interested.

* * *

><p>Denmark,<p>

It doesn't to me what you say. Words are just words, they hold no power in the heat of battle. You of all people should know that. And no, I'm not happy.

Conquistador!Spain


	553. Romania I

Fake Spain,

Thank you for giving me something interesting to do. It was a fun way to kill  
>an afternoon. Have fun getting your ass handed to you.<p>

Sincerely,

Romania

* * *

><p>Romania,<p>

Oh, you're welcome. I'm glad you got to taste blood again. I'm not having my ass handed to me, fool.

Conquistador!Spain


	554. Portugal XLIII

Pond scum,

Very well. Tell me, are you familiar with pressure points? Well if not, allow  
>me to show you what I learned about them from Macau.<p>

Silvia

Antonio,

Please hang in there, okay?

With abundant love,

Silvia

* * *

><p>Portugal,<p>

Pfft, of course I am. I'm a soldier…why—oh, oh no you don't, you damn bitch. I will not allow you to fucking defeat me!

Conquistador!Spain

Mi querida ,

I…I'm hangin' on for now…

Much love to you

Antonio


	555. America XVII

Well,have it your way,so remember,if you win (which you probably won't)  
>Barcelona and Romano are here waiting. They have things to say to you in<br>person. But of course,if you lose,they'll just tell you later. Or they maybe  
>won't at all.<p>

So you can either: Win,lose,or run from Silvia like the cheating bastard you  
>are. (I've seen your every move in this game,and let me just say: you haven't<br>been playing well lately)

ColdWar!America

* * *

><p>America,<p>

I will not lose, you scum…watch me…I'm coming for you next. Damn fool. And what the hell would Barcelona and Romano have to say to me?

Conquistador!Spain


	556. Macau XI

Dear Real Tio Antonio,

I wish he'll stop soon. At this point, all his actions seem dishonorable.

Sincerely,

Ren Wang-Dias

* * *

><p>Macau,<p>

Mm, me too…I just want to go to sleep…he's dishonored me enough.

Antonio


	557. Honduras IV

****Sorry~

France is currently knocked out to answer you. Oh, and to the real Antonio,  
>I'm sorry.<p>

Honduras

* * *

><p>Honduras,<p>

…fuck you.

Conquistador!Spain


	558. Panama City III

You care because now when you go back to normal, I'll always remember the  
>bastard that took me over. And yes, I'm six and I curse. DEAL WITH IT<p>

Panama City

* * *

><p>Panama City,<p>

I really don't care, hate to break it to you…and I'm here to stay, so, sorry.

Conquistador!Spain


	559. Nicaragua LXV

P-papi? W-what the hell? I'm sorry, but the conquistador!Spain won't back  
>down. And the last thing I need is Managua going psycho on everyone. He's the<br>only sane personification right now...

And to the conquistador!Spain, fuck you. You're gonna get beaten by either  
>Tía Silvia or Americano<p>

Nicaragua

Bastard,

I will NEVER be your territory again! Hell can not even COMPARE to my time  
>there. And stop telling Paris to fight! She's gonna get hurt and it'll be<br>YOU'RE FAULT!

Besides, the Americano will beat your ass if Tía Silvia doesn't already

* * *

><p>Nicaragua,<p>

My, my, aren't you mean? I can't believe I put up with you as long as I did…

Paris is being invaded…by your allies, of course I'm going to tell her to fight. I'm not daft like that idiot.

America doesn't stand a chance, nor does Portugal.

Conquistador!Spain


	560. Argentina VIII and Chile II

Dear Papá,

I'll pray for you...T-Te amo.

As for the monstruo, I'll pray for his downfall!

On standby for now,

Argentina

* * *

><p>Argentina,<p>

Your so-called "Papá" was me from the get –go…might as well get used to it. So no use in praying, you're just praying for me victory.

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p>Dear España,<p>

Don't worry. I don't blame you. Just...your other you?

To the Monster,

Tia Silvia is out for blood. Good luck with that!

I'll be watching,

Chile

* * *

><p>Chile,<p>

Oh, good. You don't blame me. How nice of you. Now, Imma conquer you, okay?

Conquistador!Spain


	561. Minsk IV

We will,in due time. But what are you going to do if we won't? Like I said,the  
>bombs won't work,your army is too fatigued,and you said you're preoccupied.<br>You're losing this war anyway. And don't worry we won't kill him,geez.

Minsk

* * *

><p>Minsk,<p>

F-fine…j-just don't kill him…

Damn bitch….

Conquistador!Spain


	562. Basque Country IX

You worried about Prussia? Well /I/ certainly wasn't the one who freed  
>Russia...<p>

and China...

and Turkey...

and all of Asia...

(whistles)

And I'm /definitely/ not with China and Philippines right now going to free  
>all the rest of the Bad Touch Trio's remaining territories... (whistles)<p>

Well,the ones left to free anyway. We're already done with half of them.

If Silvia doesn't beat you,then America will. Face it,Conquistador,your time  
>is up.<p>

To the real Toni: Sorry this asshole took control of you. It must suck worse  
>than anything. When I said I always knew you were a terrible bastard inside,I<br>didn't exactly mean it WAS you. Just remember that.

Basque Country

* * *

><p>Basque,<p>

…Fu-fuck you! God damn, you're annoying…there's no way you freed all those nations, no fucking way! I won't allow this to slide. Don't forget, you're apart of Spain, stupid fool. I'll annihilate you.

Conquistador!Spain

B-Basque,

Ahaha, y-yeah…it's fine…sorta my fault, anyway…I've always had a temper…a-anyway, I digress…uhm, thanks, I think?

Antonio


	563. Romano LXXXIV

Antonio,

I'll make sure I will. That bastard won't get the best of me!

I…I love you too..

Lovino

…

Like help I'll die! Screw you bastard!

And Antonio's going to kick your ass too so be ready for it!

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

I…I know he won't…just please end this quickly. I can't hold out much longer…

L-love you,

Antonio

…Fuck you…damn…Romano…

Antonio has no way of kicking my ass. I'm _him, _remember? Or did you convientently forget that your dearest Toni was doing all of this to the world?

Conquistador!Spain


	564. Hungary XXVI

Fake!Spain,

Oh, Alright..as long as you admit you don't have any(along with no shame).

Are you really even fighting anymore? Not just struggling? With all those  
>against you it seems kind of silly to call what you're doing "fighting to the<br>end".

Antonio,

It's nothing, Haha, yeah..they are.

From,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

Of course I'm fighting! Portugal and I are duking it out as we speak, and of course, I'm winning…contrary to what the rest of the nations may say.

America's next.

Conquistador!Spain

P.S. You know, Antonio's getting weaker…we might as well end this if you truly value his sanity…and wellbeing…


	565. Valencia XV

España,

Aghhh! Tomorrow I'm supossed to go to work. My boss phoned me earlier, I HAVE  
>TO WORK even with BOMBS falling everywhere (not here yet. I wonder... Do they<br>know that I exist?)

It would be nice if you finished this war soon. Winning, of course. I wouldn't  
>want to be an American city, I can't understand them when they talk.<br>Actually... I think that's because they dont speak Spanish nor Valenciano. So  
>WIN. And soon.<p>

Stressed,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

I'm sorry 'bout that…they completete destroyed Basque, even though he's against us…

G-God…we've lost, Valencia…but…we can't give up…We'll never give up…

…after all…

w-we're…we're Spain…the Country of Passion.

Conquistador!Spain


	566. Prussia XVIII

Antonio,

D-don't worry, Belarus and Russia won't get me d-down. That disgusting, sick  
>bastard hasn't... won me over y-yet. I-I can hang on. The knives hurt b-but I<br>can't actually d-die. I think...

I-is Francis alright? I'm r-really starting to.. worry more about you and him  
>than c-conquering the world. I-is it worth it anymore? Maybe I d-did fall for<br>a r-r-reason.

-Prussia

* * *

><p>Gilbert,<p>

G-good…keep fighting, man. You've got this. You're strong, unbeatable. Keep that to mind, okay?

I haven't a-any idea where F-Francis is…I think El Salvador and Honduras are holding him h-hostage…fuck…we screwed up big time…

O-of course it's fucking worth it, Gil! W…we tried our hardest and fought valiantly…only, in the end, we lost…we'll figure this out, a-anyway…that ba-bastard's trying to make a comeback…I don't want all this to be for naught…

Y-you didn't fall for a reason…you should've have been dissolved, it…it was a mistake…

…D-do you think they're going to tear my p-precious Spain apart?

Conquistador!Antonio


	567. Belarus IV and Russia IX

Испанский свинья!

Really? You sound a little bit unsure about that.

Беларусь

* * *

><p>Belarus,<p>

I am not unsure about anything…

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p>Испания,<p>

Soon it will be.

Россия

* * *

><p>Russia,<p>

I tend to disagree.

Conquistador!Spain


	568. Portugal XLIV

Pond scum,

Você não é um soldado, você é apenas uma criança teimosa. By the way,  
>have fun getting feeling back in your right hand.<p>

Silvia

* * *

><p><em>(Translation note:<em>

_Você não é um soldado, você é apenas uma criança teimosa. - You're not a_  
><em>soldier, you're just a stubborn child. )<em>

* * *

><p>P-Portugal,<p>

...n-ngh...I...ah...I fucking l-let you w...win...y-you can have that spineless b-bastard back...

d-damn bitch…I will never-d-disappear…

Conquistador!Spain

…

S-Silvia?

H-hermana? Is it o-over? Mm, I think it is…s-so, you wouldn't r-really mind…if I took this time to pass out, r-right?

N- no? O-oh good…I thought as much…

N-night, night my dearest sister…

A-Antonio

* * *

><p><em>~Aww, I thought it appropriate to end with Silvia winning and Toni coming back and, like a little child, asking her if he could "go to sleep"…poor thing…<em>

_It's over! Conquistador!Spain is gone! _


	569. Brazil XVI

Dear Antonio,

*tear stains cover paper*

W-w-welcome home, you big lovable oaf! I'm sending you all the support I can  
>transport into my planes and boats and meu Deus<p>

it's great to have you back!

I'm coming over in one of my paramedic helicopters to stop by and say hi!

-Brazil

P.S We've all missed you a lot.

* * *

><p>Brasil,<p>

Hola, this is Seville…Dad (I refuse to call him Papá…that's unmanly) is currently out cold…but…I'm glad he's back too…

I'm sorry for everything my stupid father did to you…

A-anyway, thanks for the relief supplies…

Sincerely,

Seville


	570. Macau XII

Dear Real Tio Antonio,

Please don't sleep now. I'm sure Mãe will have him down for the count soon.

Sincerely,

Ren Wang-Dias

* * *

><p>Macau,<p>

Hey. This is Seville…I just wanna tell you…uhm…sorry. Yeah…

Seville

* * *

><p><em>Oh, you're so awkward Seville<em>


	571. Basque Country X

Well,tell me,bastard, how are you going TO annihilate me? Your remaining  
>soldiers are in other parts of the world either killed or soon to be killed.<br>Or they're marching all the way to America,meaning it's too late to turn back.  
>And you probably already heard from Manila and Minsk about the bombs. ;P<br>Also,remember,since I'm still just an autonomous region of Spain,NOT  
>independent from you,all damage done to me is going to have a bad affect you<br>as well. Meaning ultimately costing you the war.

Besides,all my cities were bombed and it FUCKING HURT. Just look at my  
>home,there's nothing worse you can do.<p>

And we SO did free those nations. ;P You can't stop us now!~

Real Toni: Yeah,yeah, whatever. Just don't die and let this prick stop you.

Basque Country

* * *

><p>Basque,<p>

Dude, chill! It's _over. _Why do you have to be such a dick all the time?

Seville

P.S. I hate your guts.

* * *

><p>…<em>is that considered sibling rivalry? <em>


	572. Romano LXXXV

Antonio,

I will, but you better come back from this!

Love you,

Lovino

Keep telling yourself that bastard. Your ass keeps getting kicked and  
>Antonio's getting stronger. Face the fact that you lost and give up asshole.<br>And Antonio's NOT the one doing it, YOU are.

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Hey man. Just wanted to say, go check on Dad in the hospital…even though he's out cold I'm sure your presence will make a difference.

Ahaha! I love you too, man! Abahahaha! This is GOLD!

Laughing his ass off,

Seville

P.S. Pfft…bahahaha! I can't stop _laughing _at how fucking _gay _you sound…wooo, damn man, that's fucking funny.


	573. Honduras V and Panama City IV

There is still no need to get snippy with me. I'm technically not attacking  
>you... just keeping France prisoner. And I know you're a fake. It's kind of<br>obvious.

Honduras

* * *

><p>I know that you don't care, but I also know this isn't how mi abuelo acts. So<br>you can go fuck yourself

Panama City

* * *

><p>Both of ya's<p>

Chill. It's done and over with. Now, suck it up and go visit my Dad in the hospital. He could use the l-love…

Seville.


	574. Argentina IX

Monstruo!,

I-I don't believe you! Like Chile wrote before, tía Silvia is out for blood!  
>Prepared to get your ass kicked!<p>

Cheering for tía,

Argentina

* * *

><p>Hey Football Buddy,<p>

Wuz crackin? Dad's out cold, so you get to talk to me, the awesome Seville.

Ciao

Seville

* * *

><p><em>You either love him or hate him… xD<em>


	575. Nicaragua LXVI and Belize

For the record, that was Belize who told you to stop making Paris fight. You  
>should learn to differentiate handwriting.<p>

And I'm not mean to mi Papi, I'm just mean to you, who is a sick and twisted  
>version of him. And don't tell me that It is the real you because that's<br>bullshit. Anyway, you're gonna lose anyway. Give up. I don't want mi Papi's  
>body to be anymore damaged than it already is.<p>

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Bastard can't even differentiate handwriting...<p>

I'm warning you, stop making Paris fight! She's fighting in a war that she  
>will lose! Unless you want France's daughter to be even more injured. Speaking<br>of France and being injured, I think he learned why you don't try to escape  
>Honduras and Él Salvador with a lot of wounds. He got knocked out again, or<br>so I've heard. I just want mi Papi back, not you. I want the one who took care  
>of me before England took over. The one that is trying to fix his relations<br>with me. Not this... monster that is currently cheating

Belize

* * *

><p>To you all,<p>

God, this is annoying…

Leave Dad alone, he's suffering enough.

And, no, I can't differentiate between your alls handwriting because I don't need to. I'm me, after all…

Ciao.

Seville.


	576. Paris VI

Oncle Toni,

Don't worry, I won't. Even if they try to capture me, I know my city comme le  
>dos de ma main! I just hope all of that fencing with papa has paid off!<p>

Paris

* * *

><p><em>(translations: comme le dos de ma main- like the back of my hand)<em>

* * *

><p>Paris,<p>

Uh, hey…you're not hurt, are you?

J-just checkin' in…

Ciao

Seville


	577. America XVIII

The only way to find out is make it all the way here~

ColdWar!America

* * *

><p>America,<p>

I'm guessing the pigeon carried this letter in a little late?

Seville


	578. Ohio VIII

****Conquistador dude,

Think I dont know how stupid my state name is? And first off, I think you're  
>forgetting that 1)I'm America's DAUGHTER, Im part OF AMERICA. and 2) I have 49<br>siblings that are on my side you dumbass.

So STFU,

Alicia C. Jones

P.S he will, you're just too arrogent to see that you're a spineless  
>coward.<p>

* * *

><p>Ohio,<p>

Uh-huh, Miss Angry-Pants. Don't get your panties all tied in a knot…Jesus. The thing's done. I'm sorry if my dumbass father bombed you and shit.

Seville


	579. America XIX

****Antonio!

Silvia called me up! She won!

Great to have you back,buddy!

But... seeing how all the damamge is done,we've got a lot of rebuilding to do.

But,still,glad you're back!

Alfred

* * *

><p>America,<p>

Another late letter…

Seville


	580. Manila VI

Spain!

America called me up! A-Are you really okay now?

Haha,I knew that bad you wouldn't last!

...Sniff...

TEARS OF JOY! TT_TT

Manila

* * *

><p>Manila,<p>

Well, Dad himself isn't okay…he's both a physical and emotional train wreck…well, he's out cold, so how he reacts to this is unknown to us…

A-anyway…I'm sorry if my idiot dad bombed you…

Seville


	581. Minsk V

Hello,Ispania,

This is Minsk. I am happy to be informed that you aren't crazy anymore.

Because of that,Prussia will be released.

Get better,

Minsk

* * *

><p>Minsk,<p>

Uh, hey. Yeah…happy days.

Y-you have PRUSSIA? AHH! NO! He's like, my best friend!

I'll send Dad your regards,

Seville


	582. Barcelona XI

Papa...

T-Thank you for coming back...

I missed you so much...

Barcelona

* * *

><p>Barcelona,<p>

Stupid cry-baby, of course he was gonna come back.

Seville


	583. Basque Country XI

Oi,Toni!

Haha,guess that Conquistaturd wasn't so great after all!

I missed annoying you!~ (the REAL you,not that bastard fake!)

Basque Country

* * *

><p>Basque,<p>

Hey asshole. I hate you.

Seville.

P.S. I really hate you.

* * *

><p>…<em>uhm…<em>


	584. America XX

****Antonio,

And by the way,I'll be taking full responsibilty for your country,I really  
>messed it up bad...<p>

Alfred

* * *

><p>America,<p>

You damn well better! Or I'll have Dad go Conquistador on your ass again.

…Asshole.

Seville.


	585. Paris VII

Oncle Toni, 

It's great to have you back! ^^ I'm glad that you could be turned back to your  
>normal cheerful self! I hope these tomatoes I sent you express my gratitude.<p>

With love,

Paris

P.S. I'm on my way to look for papa, so I'll keep you informed. ^^Paris

* * *

><p>Paris,<p>

I'll let him know you said that when he wakes up…kay?

Seville


	586. Portugal XLV

Pond scum,

Feh! Say whatever you want, it'll make no difference. My little brother is no  
>"spineless bastard". He is the most courageous person I know. Don't ever show<br>your ugly self again, bastardo!

Adeus,

Silvia

Antonio,

Don't worry it's over. Go ahead and sleep, meu querido irmãozinho. I'll tend  
>to your wounds.<p>

Durma bem e agradável sonhos,

Silvia

* * *

><p><em>(Transaltion notes:<em>

_Adeus - Goodbye_

_Durma bem e agradável sonhos - Sleep tight and pleasant dreams )_

* * *

><p>T-Tía Silvia,<p>

Everything's gonna be okay now, right? Dad's gonna be okay? A-and, I looked at the debt…we're in deep shit…you wouldn't mind secretly helping out? Dad's got enough on his plate as it is…

T-Thank you…

Love,

Seville


	587. Belarus V

Испания,

Since you have gone back to normal, Украине is bandaging up  
>Пруссия before we release him. Big brother did a number on him.<br>Speaking of big brother... I hope maybe because of all of this, he'll marry me  
>now.<p>

Беларусь

* * *

><p>Belarus<p>

Y-you're creepy…

Seville


	588. Basque Country XII

Seville?

Oh,it's you. Well,you should know if a letter's outdated. I sent that a long  
>time ago,brat.<p>

Anyway,where's Antonio?

Basque Country

P.S. And I yours.

* * *

><p>Basque,<p>

O-of course it's me you damn asshole! I don't care that you sent that damn letter forever ago! He's in the hospital, resting, dumbass.

Seville

P.S. Go suck France's dick or something.


	589. Macau XIII

Seville,

Mãe won didn't she? That's good. Tio deserves his rest.

Sincerely,

Ren Wang-Dias

* * *

><p>Macau,<p>

Yeah, she did. Dad really does deserve to rest…I hope other nations don't give him too hard of a time…he's enough of a wreck as is.

Seville


	590. Romano LXXXVI

Huh…wait…WHAT? You mean that the fake bastard's gone? Fine, I'll go.

And shut the hell up! Stop laughing DAMMIT!

Ready to strangle you,

Romano

P.S. I was serious about strangling you. Shut the hell up right NOW!

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Of course he's gone, dumbass! My Dad's too cool to let anyone keep control of him like that! Anyway, it'll be good for you to be there when he wakes up.

Pfft! Hell no, fag! At least I don't like _boys_. Ahaha. Damn man, I'm kidding. I don't care that you're in love with my Dad…

Pfft…ahahahaaha! Wooo, man, sorry. Ahaha…ahh… Barcelona and Madrid are glaring at me…guess that means I owe you an apology, huh?

S-sorry.

Anyway, you don't have the _balls_ to strangle me…Dad would _murder_ you if you hurt me.

Seville

P.S. I doubt it…and FUCK NO! Ahahahahaha! See? I'm still laughing you asshole! AHAHAHA!

* * *

><p>…<em>Uhm, Seville…needs to take a chill pill<em>


	591. Ohio IX

IDK Anymore,

Sorry if I was rude...When I get mead...well...my South side comes out. I'm  
>sorry...<p>

Sorry!

Alicia C. Jones

* * *

><p>Ohio,<p>

Eh. It's fine.

Seville

P.S. Just don't do it again! Tcht.


	592. Manila VII

Seville!~

Hey,I haven't seen you in a while! How you been? You didn't get bombed too  
>bad,did you?<p>

Oh,that isn't good... Does he blame himself for everything? It's not HIS  
>fault...<p>

Well,I myself wasn't bombed,but I did get invaded. But in the end,I beat those  
>armada bastards' asses! :)<p>

Manila

* * *

><p>Manila,<p>

I've been good, thanks! I wasn't bombed at all…they spared me for some reason…not that I care. Ahaha.

I dunno if he blames himself or not…he's yet to wake up…Silvia thinks that the emotional stress is keeping him under…it's kinda upsetting. And I know it's not _his_ fault.

Aw, crap! You're okay right? Man, I knew you could hold your own but DAMN! That's pretty fucking impressive, if I do say so myself. Great job, Ahaha.

Seville


	593. Minsk VI

Seville,

Well,HAD. We released him right after Russia was finished getting his  
>revenge,and when we heard you father wasn't bad anymore. He's fine,just a bit<br>wounded.

Thank you,

Minsk

* * *

><p>Minsk,<p>

G-good, you creepy woman. J-just, get outta here!

You're welcome?

Seville


	594. Nicaragua LXVII

Hola Seville.

I guess they sent my last letter a little late, huh? I'm going to see Papi in  
>the hospital. So is... practically everyone else. Guatemala just got all of<br>that blue die out of her hair and put her glasses on, which means she's back  
>to normal. But she still refuses to visit. Papi did invade Belize, it's going<br>to be hard for her to forgive him... but I'm taking Belize with me to the  
>hospital. He insisted.<p>

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Nicaragua,<p>

Hola…yeah, you really did.

Don't be mean to him, please…if you are, I'll have to deal with his emotional/mental/physical fucked up~ness…and I don't want to do that. Tell Guatemala that if she doesn't visit Dad I'm going to make her. _Make. Her. _¿Comprende?

Belize is okay with Dad? I hope so…Guatemala needs to get her head outta her ass.

Seville


	595. Honduras VI

Hola Seville

Él Salvador and I just took France to the hospital. We're going to Papi's  
>room right now<p>

Honduras

* * *

><p>Hola Honduras,<p>

That's good. I'll be waiting to see you, I guess. BRING ME SOME PUDDING, DAMMIT!

Seville


	596. Argentina X

Dear Seville,

A-Ah! I'm sorry about my last letter. Lo siento! Tía Silvia explained things  
>to most of us S.A. countries.<p>

S-So...is Papá okay?

...

When everything goes back to normal, I expect a fútbol game. Me and you,  
>Seville!<p>

But I'll be a bit busy for now!,

Argentina

* * *

><p>Argentina,<p>

It's cool…yeah, Dad'll be all right. It may take awhile, but before you know it he'll be back to his bouncy, annoyingly stupid self.

Eh? Fútbol? Oh hell yes. You're on! Imma _destroy _you!

Seville


	597. Manila VIII

Seville,

Okay,we're at Spain's hospital now. By "we" I mean myself,my  
>brother,Minsk,America and Prussia. (We saw Basque here too,I think he was<br>looking for Madrid's room.) We're off to his room!~ (oh look,there's Nica and  
>Honduras! Hi guys!~)<p>

By the way,did you happen to see my little brother Las Pinas anywhere? He  
>never returned from Spain,I think he was there since before the war. L-Let me<br>know if you find him,okay?

Manila

* * *

><p>Manila,<p>

Oh, okay. I'll see you soon. I'm sitting with Dad now, Tía Silvia's in a bad mood, so be really respectful. Madrid's not in the hospital. She's at home resting comfortably. Barcelona is with her. And León.

No, I haven't seen Las Piñas anywhere, lo siento…I'll look when I go home for stuff for Dad though.

Seville


	598. Valencia XVI

España,

Are you there? España? Conquistador!España? Who am I writing to!

Bah! It doesn't matter, I think

Since this is over and my city is fine, what could I do to help? That question  
>is to España, or his other self, well whoever receives this letter... Well, I<br>think I'll try to help anyone who needs it.

It's strange, I know that I should have tried to stop your Conquistador self,  
>España, but it was as... I just couldn't go against you, even while you're<br>so... strange

It seems that I like you better than I tought (still not a psycho like  
>Belarus)<p>

I believe that I need to think

I'll go help Madrid, Cordoba and Barcelona as soon as my boss lets me. She's  
>in a foul mood, so... I don't know when it will be<p>

Besos

Valencia, the confused one

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

Whoa. You talk a lot.

Yeah. Why didn't you stop him? Jerk. O-oh…have you heard from Cordoba? I wanna know if he's okay…he's the only one of my siblings I haven't heard from…

Seville


	599. Prussia XIX

Seville!

It's the awesome Prussia.

Tell your dad I've been released. Of course, Belarus still gave me a glare and  
>that bastard Russia just gave me a sardonic smile, but I'm freeeee, freeee!<p>

First things first- Imma have a fucking BEER.

THEN I'll go visit your dad in the hospital; I'm not that cold-hearted. I'm  
>healing pretty quick myself, but these scars *do* look badass... I might miss<br>'em. The one across my eyebrow gives me an air of even epicer awesomeness and  
>hotness, don't you think? Especially when I flex my extremely buff muscles and<br>give the ladies my smooth smile.

-From Prussia with love

P.S. Do they allow beer in hospitals?

P.P.S. Any word from Francis yet?

P.P.P.S. If they don't allow beer in hospitals, don't question why I decided  
>to wear a heavy trench coat all of a sudden...<p>

* * *

><p>Prussia,<p>

Dad's not awake…I'd tell him if he'd wake up though. Silvia's getting really worried…his wounds are severe and shit, and his economy's failing miserably but still…

Y-yeah! Get a beer! Drink till you're so drunk you don't have a care in the world! Ahaha, I wish I could do that, but Silvia's sleeping so it's my turn to watch over Dad.

I'm glad you're okay. I wish Dad was…France told me to tell you he was fine. He's coming to visit too.

Pfft, I'm sure the ladies fall head over heels for you, Prussia.

Seville

P.S. I dunno

P.S.S It's in the letter.

P.S.S. Awight. I gotcha.


	600. America XXII

Ooh,aren't YOU a little sour? What,friends with Romano or something? :P

America

* * *

><p>America,<p>

I am not sour. I am not friends with him! He annoys me to no end! I wonder how Dad can tolerate him as well as he does.

Seville


	601. Portugal XLVI

Seville,

Your father will be fine. Of course, I'll help out. You're família. I need to  
>go rest now. I feel like I'm about to pass out.<p>

You're welcome.

Love,

Silvia

* * *

><p>Tía Silvia,<p>

I-I know he will…doesn't mean that I can't worry, dammit. Y-yeah, go rest. This is selfish of me…please feel better, Tía…I don't want you to hurt yourself or anythin'.

Seville


	602. Belarus VI

Севилья,

Well, we have released Пруссия. I'm glad because he wouldn't stop  
>staring at my big sister's chest as she bandaged him up. I'll make sure to<br>stab him the next time I see him. Now if you don't mind, I need to go find Big  
>brother. He seems to have disappeared.<p>

Беларусь

* * *

><p>Belarus,<p>

Well good, you psycho bitch! Find Russia all you want…I want nothing to do with you creepy people!

Seville


	603. Macau XIV

Seville,

I promise I won't give him a hard time. He wasn't himself. I sent some  
>traditional medicine with this letter. I hope it will help.<p>

Sincerely,

Ren Wang-Dias

* * *

><p>Macau,<p>

Ah, thank you.

I hope it helps, too…

Seville


	604. France XXV

Bonjour Seville,

Honhonhon...ow. Honduras and Él Salvador both did a number on me. But they  
>were nice enough to check me into a hospital, which according to Honduras is<br>the hospital Antonio is checked into. I'm okay, I guess. Well, I had some  
>internal bleeding and my arm is broken, but okay nonetheless! When the<br>very...sexy... nurses let me go, I'll go visit Antonio. He's much worse off  
>than I am. And please tell Gilbert that I'm okay. I hear that he's worrying<br>about me...

with much l'amour,  
><strong><br>**France

* * *

><p>France,<p>

God, you're such a creeper. I'm glad they check you into a hospital though. Dad would've thrown a fit if he found out they left you for dead.

Hope you get well soon.

Yeah. Dad's worse off than you and Prussia combined. Feel fucking luck, you prick. I told Prussia you're fine.

Seville

P.S. Prick.


	605. Barcelona XII

Seville,

YOU WIL STOP BOTHERING ROMANO THIS INSTANT.

I've got a conquistador side too,remember?~

Seriously,just stop being a dick to everyone.

Barcelona

* * *

><p>Barcelona,<p>

Oh, shut up you cry baby. Jesus, all you ever do is nit pick on e_verything_. No wonder Dad gets so annoyed with you. He rarely even _gets_ annoyed!

We _all_ have a conquistador side, dumbass.

You shut up. I'll act how I want.

Seville


	606. Romano LXXXVII

Annoying pain in the ass,

Oh yeah? Well at least I ACTUALLY have someone. Maybe if you're lucky you  
>can try to get a date with the other potato bastard's bird. Of course I<br>think it's out of your league.

Hell yes you owe me an apology!

Just try me bastard…just try…

Romano

P.S. Go away and let me actually talk somebody who doesn't look like a girl.

* * *

><p>Lovino!<p>

Enough! Jesus, you two are worse than Britain and I sometimes. Now, the both of you owe each other apologies, all right?

Good God, this is what I wake up to? Maybe I'll just go back to sleep. Fuck.

A-anyway…for whatever I did to you, mi amor, I'm truly sorry. No one will tell me what I did…all I'm getting are papers requesting me to file bankruptcy (because I'm going to have to), needs for assistance, EU papers, UN papers, NATO papers…ugh…

…Sorry. I'm a little (lot) stressed, and meds aren't helping with my mental state.

I l-love you (hopefully you still love me…after everything I did I would be amazed),

Antonio


	607. Nicaragua LXXVIII

****Hola Seville,

*sigh* why would I be mean to Papi when he's in this state? I don't want him  
>getting hurt emotionally even more.<p>

Ehehe..well you SEE, Belize normally "hates" Papi. But after all the shit that  
>happened, he realized that the Papi we have now and the one that had Belize<br>all that time ago were different. So, he's visiting Papi with me. When Papi  
>gets better he'll probably go back to his adorable tsundere self that we're<br>all used to...

Guatemala...is...extremely protective of Belize. Kind of a big sister thing.  
>And when someone threatens Belize, she gets all pissy at them... ehehehe...<br>it'll probably be awhile, but she'll eventually realize that Papi needs her  
>right now... please don't "Make her" visit Papi. I really don't want anyone<br>getting hurt because Guatemala went into rebellious mode again... besides  
>she's probably the oldest (she's 23 dammit...) and will come in her own time.<br>She just needs time to recover.

I hope Papi wakes up soon... I really don't want him to be in a coma  
>forever... dammit I'm crying!<p>

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Mi querida Nicaragua,<p>

I'm so sorry... for whatever I did…no one will tell me. And if Seville is being a dick, just punch him.

I'm sorry this is going to be so short, I'm exhausted and I feel as if I was hit by a train 100,000,000x's over.

Don't cry mi dulce. Te amo.

Papí


	608. Honduras VII

Hola Seville.

E-eh? Pudding? I don't have pudding! Él Salvador, do you have pudding? No?  
>Okay...<p>

I'll be there soon... hey, is Nicaragua there? I haven't seen her  
>since...well... since she kicked me out of her house...<p>

Okay, I'll get you pudding...

Honduras

* * *

><p>Honduras,<p>

Don't get him pudding. He's hyped up enough as it is.

Te amo

España

P.S. Would you _try_ to convince someone to tell me just what the hell I did?


	609. El Salvador VI

Hola Seville,

Did you tell Honduras to get you pudding? *sigh*, Seville, you never change...  
>Oh, and I just saw France...had to take him to the hospital... is Papi okay?<br>Yeah yeah, stupid question, just tell me what's going on!

Oh, and I might find a way to get Guatemala's ass over here. NO HONDURAS! I'M  
>NOT GONNA GET PUDDING! DO IT YOURSELF!... damn...Honduras is annoying at<br>times..

See you when I go to Papi's room,

Él Salvador

* * *

><p>El Salvador,<p>

Hola~ ¿Como estas? Mm, thank you for visiting me…I'm still unsure as to _why_ I'm here…did my sickness get that bad?

…but I feel bandages, so something must've gone down…

Ahhh, I'll figure it out later…right now, sleep.

Papi


	610. Manila IX

Seville,

Oh,that's good! No one needs anymore bombed cities. :)

Well,I hope he'll wake up soon. We all want things to be back to normal,and  
>that includes the happy and cheerful Spain to be up and well and<br>generally...himself.

What if- no,no,I can't think like that...

Yep,you should've seen it,it was epic! I'd tell you what I did with the  
>general,but then you'd be looking at me like I was Belarus or Minsk or<br>something. Thanks! :D

...!

OW! Minsk hit me on the head! Dx Grr,write your own damn letter,Clautia!

Manila

* * *

><p>Manila,<p>

B-bombed cities? Just what in the world were you and Seville talking about?

…I'm so confused…

España


	611. Canada III

Hi Spain

I am glad your back to normal.

I still find it hard to believe that you three tried to take over the world  
>and got as far as you did.<p>

Canada

P.S. Feel better soon. I will come visit after I see Papa.

* * *

><p>C-Canadia? Canada? Eh, I'm sorry for butchering your name.<p>

Uhm hi…yeah…but what does everyone mean by "back to normal"? I'm so lost…

…I tried to take over the world?

…pfft. Ahaha. That's…funny. Sorta. And what do you mean "got as far as I did"? Just what the hell did I do?

España


	612. Argentina XI

Dear Seville,

That's good to hear. He'll need his rest!

Pffft. Yeah right! I'd like see you try! You're no match against me! Bring it  
>on, idiota!<p>

Can't wait!,

Argentina

* * *

><p>Argentina,<p>

I hate to interrupt your all's letter, but hola Argentina~ ¿Como estas?

Uhm, yeah. I really have nothing else to say like I normally would…my head hurts…

Mucho amor,

Papá


	613. Arizona I

Dear Papa Spain.

I miss you so much papa! It's me Arizona. I was hoping that I could see you  
>soon! Maybe I can convince America to let me go with him to the next<br>conference... either way I miss your warm smile and your happiness and your  
>cooking. Utah and New Mexico say Hola! They're too busy to write you letters<br>right now but they both send their love.

Love,

Sophia Mia Garcia-Jones

Arizona

* * *

><p>Arizona,<p>

Hola, uhm, sweetie, I don't think I'll be at a world conference for a long while…you see…I'm sorta cooped up in the hospital, almost under lock and key. Aww, I miss all that too! I haven't felt too happy recently…

Anyway! When I get out of this hell hole (Ahaha, no pun intended) I'll make you some paella, m'kay?

Tell Utah and New Mexico I say hola :)

Amor,

Papá


	614. Barcelona XIII

Annoying pain in the ass,

Oh,I'M the crybaby? You're no better,if I recall. I wasn't the one who was  
>loudly begging for his life in tears when bombs got too close for comfort to<br>his home...

Honestly. I don't know why I even bother.

Barcelona

P.S. ...Look,I'm just... tired. I don't feel like fighting with you right now.  
>I'd rather be not at each other's throats this time,alright?<p>

I gotta lie down...

* * *

><p>Mi querida Barcelona,<p>

Calmate, por favor. Yo sé tu hermano puede ser muy desagradable, grosero y molesto, pero por favor, trate de llevarse bien por ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

Why does everyone keep mentioning bombs? Grrr…

Anywho, sweetie, I'm sleepy. So, I'll cut this short. Just relax, all right?

Te amo,

Papa

P.S. Get some rest.

* * *

><p><em>Hey you guys! It's translation time!<em>

_Calmate, por favor. Yo sé tu hermano puede ser muy desagradable, grosero y molesto, pero por favor, trate de llevarse bien por ahora, ¿de acuerdo?__: Calm down, please. __I know your brother can be very obnoxious, rude and annoying, but please, try and get along for now, all right?_


	615. Portugal XLVII

Seville,

Hopefully, he'll be awake by the time I wake up. I'll feel better after I had  
>some sleep. Obrigada for your concern.<p>

Silvia

P.S. Feel free to wake me up if meu irmão wakes up before me.

P.S.S. Desculpe, if I mumble in my sleep. I've been told I have a habit of  
>doing that.<p>

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Hermana…h-hola. Uhm, while I'm semi-coherent, would you mind explaining to me what all happened? ¿Por favor? I really need to know…and don't lie, all right?

Mm, I hurt so badly…

T-te amo,

Antonio

P.S. How long was I out?


	616. Nicaragua LXXIX

Hola Papi!

O would tell you, but someone said that you'd need major counseling if you  
>found out...yeah, not knowing what the hell happened sucks.<p>

Ehehehehe...I might've pinched him, I might not have. It's between me,  
>Seville, and my fist...<p>

Please rest...

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

Eh? Counseling? Man, I'm not that pathetic. I can take a bit of hard-ass news. Of course it sucks, hence why you should tell me~ (hint, hint)

…You two…are almost as bad as he and Barcelona.

I'm resting as much as I can. It gets boring.

Papi


	617. Honduras VIII

Hola Papi,

O-oh… no pudding? Damn it, what am I gonna do with this 12 pack now…oh  
>Belize~<p>

Honduras

* * *

><p>Honduras,<p>

Sí, give it to Belize~. You should bring me churros~ I'm craving their cinnamon sugar sweetness and hospital food sucks ass. Almost as bad as England's tasteless food.

Papi


	618. Arizona II

Dear Papa,

Oh no! What happened? Did Romano hurt you? If he did he WILL get a cholla to  
>the face next time I see him... If you won't be at the world conference then<br>how will I be able to see you?

Paella sounds really good right about now.

Utah insists on sending some honey with this letter and New Mexico is sending  
>some salsa (be careful... I think he added extra habanaro chili's when I<br>wasn't looking!). Oh and I added some prickly pear candy too.

With lots and lots of love,

Sophia

Arizona

* * *

><p>Arizona,<p>

Uhm, no. Romano didn't hurt me. Please don't hurt my Lovi. I'd be lost without him. I'm not too sure what happened but whatever.

I dunno. Be creative. My mind's not working the best right now.

Sí, it really does.

Yumm, honey…oh! Salsa! I love spicy food, no need to warn me. Gracias!

Te amo también

Papá


	619. Hungary XXVIII

Dear Antonio,

*poke*

So, you're awake? Outa your, coma, type, thing?

...WOO! I-I'm glad to have ya back, finally!

I was tired of going mental, bombs hurt, ya know.

I'm sorry you're in the hospital. Hospitals suck.

And no interesting yaoi happens...it's one of the only reasons I go to world  
>meetings. That and see friends.<p>

So how do you feel? Sick? Or just in pain? Both?

I should come visit soon.

Love Your Friend,  
>Elizaveta<p>

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

S-sí, I suppose so.

Ahh, yeah…I'm really sorry…about everything…and I've still yet to figure out just what the hell I did…no one will divulge this strangely "classified" information to me.

Yeah. I hate 'em.

Ahaha, wow. Just wow. I got to world meetings because I'm _forced _to. But from the glares I'm getting from other nations, I feel as if I should avoid them for a little while.

How do I feel? Sick and in major pain. Painkillers don't do anything. Trust me.

…you really should.

Love,

Antonio


	620. Portugal XLVIII

Antonio,

Basically, your conquistador side took control of you and tried to take over  
>the world. Most of the world was fighting against him and only a few were on<br>his side. In other words, World War III happened. Finally, I went up against  
>him and managed to defeat him. Oh! Denmark loaned me his spare axe to use<br>during the final battle.

Sorry, that was my fault. I was a little rough during the battle. Some of the  
>pain could also be from the bombs.<p>

I'm glad you're finally back. I was worried sick about you, irmãozinho.

Eu te amo,

Silvia

P.S. I'm not sure...

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

…ehehehe. Oopsies. U-uhm…just where did I attack? I'm like, really lost. I feel the pain of the bombs though…and my economy doesn't look so good, does it?

…don't worry about it.

G-gracias, hermana.

Te amo t-también…

Antonio

P.S. Question…how can you even say you love me after I committed such horrible atrocities? I don't understand…

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the late updates guys, I had to run to the mall today. I miss placed my Spain (FIFA2010) jersey and I wanted to replace it…but Shenk and Tittle didn't have any…sooo I instead applied for a job…Ahaha, and I had to get a Spanish verb book for class, etc…anywho! I'll update more tomorrow!<em>


	621. America XXIII

Antonio,

Great,you're finally awake,man! :D

...What,seriously,you don't remember what happened?

*sigh*

It's a REALLY long story,but to cut it short,you went conquistador and along  
>with France and Prussia,you wanted to take over the world,causing WWIII. After<br>a lot of alliances and bombs,it finally ended when Silvia beat you in battle.

Don't worry,you'll remember all the details soon enough. Just don't blame  
>yourself when you do.<p>

America

* * *

><p>Alfred,<p>

Ah, thanks. But I think I'd rather be asleep…it's easier to tolerate this myriad of problems sleeping than wide-awake…

Uh, yeah. Silvia told me…thanks, though.

…yeah. I guess…

Antonio


	622. Denmark VIII

Spanien,

So word is you're back to normal. That's great! Listen, if you need any help,  
>feel free to ask me.<p>

Danmark

* * *

><p>Denmark<p>

Sí, gracias. I'll do that if need be.

España


	623. Belarus VII

Севилья,

I always do find where Big brother is hiding. He's not very good at hide and  
>seek.<p>

Беларусь

* * *

><p>Belarus,<p>

Uhm, all right then…

España


	624. Brazil XVII

Ola Seville!

Oh! Hi there~ I don't think we've met, but I heard you and Argentina are  
>playing a football match...<p>

WITHOUT ME!

Anyways, I'm kinda pissed those nurse wouldn't let me in to the hospital to  
>see Espanha! They said something about me being too rowdy and shit!<p>

Pissed at Nurses,

-Luiza aka Brazil

* * *

><p>Brasil~<p>

Of course you've met Seville! He's one of my cities! The first time the two of you met, he /tried/ to punch you in the face! Ahaha. What good times~!

Anyway…aww, they won't let you visit me? Meanies.

…you can be a bit rowdy…

España


	625. France XXVI

Seville

I am NOT a prick. Or a creeper...I just like to spread l'amour...

And I know that I'm lucky... I was tortured by just Èl Salvador and Honduras.  
>Prussia was tortured by Minsk and Belurus...and he still manages to not have<br>to go to the hospital...I'm such a failure...

France

* * *

><p>Francis,<p>

Sí you do love to spread l'amour, but spreading it those who are unwilling is a bad thing.

He's Gilbert. If he had a spear sticking out of his chest he wouldn't go to the hospital, he'd just laugh it off, and you know it. So don't feel so bad, all right? You're not a failure. If anyone is, it would be me. England defeated my Armada…there's something a little bit _wrong _with that.

Hope you feel better

Antonio


	626. Guatemala VIII

Dear Antonio,

After both Nicaragua and Él Salvador both yelled at me, I've decided to visit  
>you in the hospital. Don't get the wrong idea, though. I'm still mad at you<br>for invading Belize. And it'll probably be awhile until I call you Padre  
>again...<p>

Guatemala

* * *

><p>Guatemala,<p>

…yeah…thanks for visiting. I guess no amount of apologies will be enough to earn your forgiveness, yet, will it?

…If you don't mind, I'll still answer as Papa…

Papá

* * *

><p><em>Guatemala, that's mean! <em>


	627. Romano LXXXVIII

Antonio?

Oh, good it's you again. You need to get that pain in the ass on a leash  
>too. And a muzzle. Why do I owe him an apology? He's the bastard who started<br>it!

….I'm sorry too… It was me being a complete jackass that started the  
>whole mess..so I deserve what happened to me.<p>

…..I…..uh...Te amo demasiado ...

Lovino

* * *

><p>Lovino<p>

Sí, soy yo. Ahaha, so I've been told. And anyway, I said you both owe one another an apology, so just go with it, please?

…why're you apologizing? Please don't. I started the fight, I'm the one who, from what I gather, invaded your beautiful nation…so no, you didn't deserve what happened to you. Just let me accept the blame, all right?

I love it when you speak Spanish. It makes me so happy.

I love you so much.

Antonio


	628. Manila X

Antonio,

Yay! you're awake! :D

I would hug you right now,but you're too hurt and broken and shit...

Well,you're back and that's all that matters! And- Alfred,you alright? You  
>look kinda tense...<p>

Oh,we were just talking about how I was glad he wasn't bombed like everyone  
>else.<p>

Tell us if you need anything. :)

...!

Stop hitting me on the head,Minsk! What'd I do this time?

Manila

* * *

><p>Manila,<p>

Ahaha, yeah, I am.

…I am not an object. I'm not "broken" just…eh…f-frail…

I hate how that sounds. I just need rest, that's all, that's a nicer way of putting it.

Ah, thank you dear.

I will.

Antonio


	629. Barcelona XIV

Papa?

Oh,I see you're awake. And answering letters yourself. Which means that  
>bastard Seville is gone! :D<p>

*sigh* fine,fine...

Te amo tambien,

Barcelona,

P.S. Okay...

* * *

><p>Barcelona,<p>

No, Seville is still here. He's just napping. All curled up and cute right next to me~. Just like all of you used to. I miss that…

A-anyway

Gracias, dear.

Te amo

Papa

P.S. Once again, gracias


	630. Basque Country XIII

Antonio!

You know, Barcelona and I might not see eye to eye every time, but we DO agree  
>on one thing: Seville is a PMSing bitch. Not even kidding.<p>

Ah, anyway, I'm on my way to Madrid's house. If you need anything from me, tell  
>me, okay?<p>

Basque Country

* * *

><p>Basque,<p>

Ah, yeah, I get told that quite often. I don't know where I went wrong with him…Barcelona and Madrid are so sweet and kind and polite, and then you have Seville…

Mmm, all right, gracias

Antonio


	631. Valencia XVII

Sevilla,

Sorry, I didn't realize that I had written so much.

By the way, Cordoba is okay. Tired, but he's not in pain anymore. Fast  
>recovery, it seems :)<p>

BTW, shouldn't you be in la Feria de Abril de Sevilla? I heard that it started  
>yesterday. I hope you can enjoy it ;)<p>

And why didn't I stop him? He wouldn't have listened to me, so the only I  
>could do was to make sure he didn't get "too" hurt. And I didn't know how to<br>make it against him, so I joined him. I... failed :(

Valencia

PS: Is España there? I just wanted to know how is him.

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

Oh, good. I'm glad Cordoba's all right.

Ah, I wish I could, but I'm watching over Dad, he sorta handed this letter to me and fell asleep. I-it's not like I just woke up, either! So don't ask! Okay?

Yeah, you really did fail. He's pretty fucked up, Valencia. I'm worried…the economy isn't looking good, either, and I'm sure that stupid father of ours is feeling it.

Seville

PS: He's asleep. He's fine, just tired, hurting and really sick.


	632. Argentina XII

Querido Papá,

Hey Papá~! I'm fine. I haven't gotten much damage~!

Please rest, okay? You need it too!

...

AND DON'T MAKE ME WORRY EVER AGAIN! I hate worrying!

Te amo!,

Argentina

* * *

><p>Argentina,<p>

Hola querida, I'm glad you're all right. And I'm resting, if it makes you feel better, I just woke up.

…A-all right.

Te amo también

Papá


	633. Prussia XX

****Spain,

Bro! You better? Good, 'cause there's a hell of a lot to discuss!

So since we pretty much almost conquered the world and  
>bombedinvaded/attacked/seized vital regions of countries everywhere, pretty  
>much all the world's pissed at us. Yep. We got a lot of damage to pay for. But<br>on the sorta-good side, some of 'em are paying us! Er, you. Because I'm 'not a  
>country hurrr durr'. Shun the nonbelievers; I so AM a country.<p>

Anywho, I'll do my best to pay up my part of the debt. I already know the  
>perfect way. I just need Hungary's video camera and a volunteer(s)! But who<br>wouldn't want to make -censored!- with some -censored!- and a hot, sexy  
>-censored!- with some steamy -censored!- and the awesome me? I'm telling you<br>man, we're gonna have fucking *leftover* money if we do this. You'd be so  
>filthy rich, you'd probably be the world's next superpower if you joined in<br>with Romano as well.

...

Mein Gott, I think I've been hanging out with Francis too much.

-Prussia

P.S. Sorry I couldn't visit you. But I learned hospitals don't allow beer and  
>they'll send you to jail if you do.<p>

* * *

><p>Gilbert,<p>

I'm far from better…but, the question is, how are you? Ahaha, yeah, we really do.

Mmhm. I had to file bankruptcy…and Russia's trying to bail me out—which of course Silvia and Alfred won't allow, as well as the UN (minus Switzerland). What do you mean by "Some of 'em are paying us!" That's not even true! I'm getting provisions, yes, but I'll have to repay their kindness eventually.

Ah, thank you. France hasn't fronted much, so I'm sorta shouldering most of the blame. I haven't really heard your name mentioned, but that's all right. I don't really mind.

…Your idea…is…indescribable. Uhm, so my answer to it is no.

…yeah, you really have. Lay of the "l'amour" perhaps?

Antonio

P.S. Then don't bring beer…


	634. Liverpool III

Me again love,

Just wondering if you're not busy in August I would like to invite you to  
>Beatles week along with the others. Just bring your singing and dancing<br>skills, and love of the fab 4 with ye. However, little warning if you plan to  
>bring food it needs to be vegetarian since I'm vegetarian like Paul. I learned<br>to cook from his wife and she was a good cook so they're not like me uncle  
>Arthur's cooking. I'm talking about Linda that is not that one legged gold<br>digging chav Heather Mills. Oh yes if you're curious chav is British slang for  
>what Americans call white trash. Besides you've got to have some sympathy for<br>Linda the poor bird died of breast cancer and Paul still loves her to this  
>day. Oh bird is British slang for girl.<p>

Peace and love,

Patricia "Pattie' Kirkland

Liverpool

* * *

><p>Liverpool,<p>

It depends on how my economy is and how good my relations are with other nations. I'm sort of in a pickle right now so travel is sort of out of the picture for awhile.

W-wow. That was intense. Actually, I'm fairly familiar with British slang, especially since Arthur makes a habit of using it against me as often as he can.

Best wishes

España


	635. Arizona III

Dear Papa,

Fine... but if he dares hurt you in any way shape or form, tell me and I'll  
>fly up there and give him several Cholla's to the face. When you find out<br>please tell me.

Hmm... I guess I could ask America if I could fly up.

Maybe I'll make some chimichangas when I come.

Si honey... it's good on fried bread. Oh trust me you'll appreciate the  
>warning. The salsa was already really spicy and somehow he found a way to make<br>it atomically hot...

Love,

Sophia

Arizona

* * *

><p>Arizona,<p>

Ah, all right. Gracias.

I suppose you could

Yum, chimichangas, though, they're more Mexico's thing.

Pfft, nothing's too spicy for me.

Mucho amor

Papa


	636. Portugal XLIX

Antonio,

You pretty much attacked everywhere. So, that's why a lot of countries are mad  
>at you right now. If you need help with economy, I'll lend a hand.<p>

Eu te amo,

Silvia

P.S. Because you're meu irmãozinho. No matter what you do, I will always love  
>you. Besides, everyone has their stupid moments in life.<p>

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

…ah, yeah I got ya. And thank you, hermana. You're too kind.

Te amo también

Antonio

P.S. Ahh, this momento exceeds stupid, mi querida.


	637. Honduras IX

Hola Papi,

Well, I would've given the pudding to Belize, but he fell asleep. Okay, time  
>for another food run...<p>

Honduras

P.S. the Hospital food's that bad?

* * *

><p>Honduras,<p>

Ah, that's all right, and yes, hospital food is atrocious. I'm gourmet ;)

Papi


	638. Hungary XXIX

Dear Antonio,

No really, it'sa alright! I've been sending provisions for you're people and  
>thigns here and there while you were unconscious, and all.<p>

Well, technically I'm forced too but,..some interesting things go on at  
>meetings.<p>

Yeah, mayeb you should. Rest, get better, and let things fade out for a bit.  
>Then come back!<p>

Have France and Prussia been going to meetings too? I have been too busy  
>cleaning up my own affairs to go so I haven't seen them.<p>

Ahh, Sorry to hear that.

Yes! I will. Brighten up the gloomy hospital room of, crapyness.

Love,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

Ah, thank you…d-did you just throw an "A" at the end of "it's" to add an Italian flare? What the crap. Aaha.

Ahaha, that's true. It's funny watching France, England and America go at it.

…that's what I'm thinking…I really don't want to me maimed at a world meeting, especially because they're held in_ Switzerland_ and Vash seems to be out for my blood…

I mean, Elizaveta, all I can do is rest. I'm bedridden, and it sucks. Do me a favour, check on the tomatoes in mine and Lovi's garden please?

I don't know. Prussia usually doesn't go to the meetings, claiming he's "too awesome" but nonetheless, he might to offer apologies. I wonder if he kept any of the land he acquired and reestablished Prussia…and if so, how many nations would recognize him as a nation again. Ha.

Eh, it's fine.

Bahaha! Yes! Do it! NOW! I'm bored! Silvia and Seville are sleeping.

Love,

Antonio


	639. Brazil XVIII

Dear Espanha,

Has the support that I sent a while back arrive yet? Heard you were in hot  
>water, so I wanted to help you out.<p>

Feel better so we can play that football game~,

-Brazil

P.S Inside this letter is a picture of the football we are going to kick  
>around when you get better! It has all the world's flags on it!<p>

* * *

><p>Brasil,<p>

Yes, it has, muchos gracias. I really appreciate the help.

Will do~!

España

P.S. Ahaha, that's cute


	640. France XXVII

Bonjour Antonio

...I don't understand...

well, Oui, it IS Gilbert, you're right about that. I guess I'm just depressed  
>about the fact that most of my former charges hate me now that I tried to<br>invade them again. At least most of your children charges forgive you...Haiti  
>sent me a curse through mail...<p>

Angleterre...don't even mention him right now...and like you told me that one  
>time... God decided to play a practical joke on you... he's done that to me<br>numerous times...

Francis

* * *

><p>Francis,<p>

The hell don't you understand?

Mmm, yeah, that is pretty depressing, don't get too down in the dumps, all right? I have Switzerland looking to murder me. I'm sure he would if he had half a chance. Guatemala is stubborn. She won't forgive me for awhile…and it kills me.

Oh fuck no. That fucking asshole…you know what he did (yes, I know you told me not to mention him) he sent me a fucking letter of EXPULSION for the EU, he and Switzerland, oh and also with said letter came a bill for damages, amounting up to over 999 _trillion _dollars. Let me repeat that number's suffix: _TRILLION. _I don't even have a trillion dollars-and there's no way in fucking hell that I did that much damage to his stupid, secluded island.

…God hates me. He's probably out to get me because I haven't been to church in ages…

Antonio


	641. Guatemala IX

Hola Antonio,

Si, I am visiting. After both El Salvador and Nicaragua yelled at me.

¿Sabe usted cuánto esfuerzo que me hiciste pasar por hacer ese truco? Que  
>maldita sea capturado Belice! Usted ha tenido nada que ver con él desde que<br>se convirtió en responsable de Inglaterra! Y entonces sólo lo capturaron!  
>por supuesto que estoy molesto con usted! Yo estaría aún más molesto si no<br>estuvo en el hospital tratando de recuperarse de sus heridas maldita sea!

Ahem, sorry about that. and no, I'm still calling you Antonio until I can  
>forgive you. besides, calling you Papa is what the south American countries<br>do. The central American countries call you Papi, or in my case, "Padre". So  
>once again, no.<p>

And at least I didn't send you a curse through this mail like Haiti did to  
>France.<p>

Guatemala

* * *

><p><em>Guatemala's rant translated: Do you know how much strain you put me through by doing that stunt? You captured Belize dammit! You have had nothing to do with him since he became<br>England's charge! And then you just captured him! of course I'm upset at you!  
>I'd be even more upset if you weren't in the hospital trying to recover from<br>your damn wounds!_

* * *

><p>Guatemala,<p>

Y-yeah, I know.

Entiendo, Guatemala, pero por favor. Sé que ninguna cantidad de disculpas le ayudará para que usted me perdone, pero ... ah, no importa. Yo tengo la culpa de todos modos. Sé que le causó estrés y estoy verdaderamente arrepentido por ello. Y sé que, por favor, no me lo recuerdes. D-de todos modos, lo siento ... y sé que no importa lo enojado que está en mí que yo siempre te amaré, ¿de acuerdo?

Sí, todos los derechos. Entiendo ... y yo estoy bien con ella. Sólo, por favor, busque en su corazón que me perdone. Ya sea hoy o cien años en el futuro a partir de ahora.

Todavía, y siempre, te amo

Antonio

P.D. Espero que sepas lo mucho que me duele a los signos como "Antonio" y no "Papi" o "Papá". Pero eso es lo que vamos a dar, ¿no?

* * *

><p><em>The letter in English! Man, Antonio must be stressed if he didn't bother writing in English…but, hey, at least Guatemala isn't calling him "España". Man this letter took me forever to write…Ahaha. <em>

_TRANSLATION:_

_I understand, Guatemala, but please. I know that no amount of apologies will help for you to forgive me, but...ah, never mind. It's my fault anyway. I know I caused you stressed and I'm truly sorry for that. And I know that, please don't remind me. A-anyway, I'm so sorry...and know that no matter how pissed off you are at me that I will always love you, all right?_

_Yeah, all right. I understand...and I'm okay with it. Just, please, find it in your heart to forgive me. Whether it be today or one hundred years down the road from now._

_I still, and always will, love you._

_P.S. I hope you know how much it pains me to signs as "Antonio" and not "Papi" or "Papa". But that's what you're going for, isn't it?_


	642. Romano LXXXIX

Antonio,

Hmph, make that bastard apologize first and then maybe I will.

Well…I guess if that's the way you want it…

Uh…yeah…that's good…but don't expect it all the time!

…I love you so much too…

Lovino

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Yeah, I'll make him apologize, once he wakes up again.

S-Sí, it is.

Uhm, okay, I won't.

Ti amo, Lovi :) (See? Just for you, Italian!)

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>These two are too cute. They always seem to dance circles around one another. <em>


	643. Valencia XVIII

Sevilla,

You should be enjoying your party! Would you want me to go there to look after  
>dad so you can go? My boss is too busy with her campaign for the next<br>elections to notice that I'm gone.

Yes, he must feel it. Even I can feel it (and I didn't suffered any attacks).  
>My citizens are just... in a strange mood. It's as they didn't really know<br>what has happened and they feared something worse coming soon. I'm kind of  
>worried.<p>

And there's nothing wrong with tomar una pequeña siesta ;)

Valencia

PS: He should go on holidays... He was sick last week! He MUST relax

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

Yeah, I know, but Dad comes first right now. Plus, I don't even know if said fiesta is being held due to the state of the country.

Thanks for the offer though.

I feel it too, yeah, I wonder why the government went along with it…it kinda reminds me of Franco…dios mios, I hope we don't have another insane bastard like him!

Sí, Papá está tomando otra siesta en estos momentos.

Seville

P.S. He's on as much of a holiday as he's going to get for awhile.


	644. Arizona IV

Dear Papa,

Just in case I'll enclose an "Emergency Button". Just press it and I'll be on  
>the first flight out to go see you (and hurt whoever is causing the<br>emergency).

I think that's what I'll do... now I just need to find the time... Oh and I'm  
>gonna visit France, Italy, Romano, and Greece this summer... maybe I could<br>come over before I visit France... Any ideas on how do deal with him?

Si, but I'm not happy with Mexico right now... so you get to have some :D.

Ok Papa, don't say I didn't warn you...

With lots of Love,

Sophia

Arizona

* * *

><p>Arizona,<p>

Sweetie, thank you, but I can very easily take care of myself. I do have a very large war axe that's been (sorta) lacking some much needed love y atención.

France is easy to deal with: Don't dress like a slut. Dress as ugly as physically and mentally possible. And Romano's with me 90% of the time, so you may not see him. Greece is sick, I'm sure he would love to have you.

Yay! Salsa~!

What did Mexico do?

Ahaha, nothings too spicy for me!

Mucho amor,

Papa


	645. Prussia XXI

Aaantonio,

Pssh I'm feeling awesome. Don't you know it. I'd rattle on and on about how  
>sexy I look from these battle scars but you already know that as well. Don't<br>worry though- you'll heal too and be *almost*, but not quite, as cool as me.

I FUCKING HATE RUSSIA ASDFGSDFAD. Even if he's trying to help, HELL to the NO  
>to his help. He kept me captive along with that creep Belarus and that city<br>Minsk. Hey, that *counts* as paying! Since your economy is shitty currently,  
>you can wait a really long-ass time to repay them- just look at America and<br>China! -shot-

Hmph. Well at least I suggested something. Francis' ideas couldn't be any  
>better. Could you ask her for her camera pretty please? I'm sort of scared<br>she'll hit me with her frying pan if I walk up to her, and I don't want my  
>awesome body to get bruised.<p>

-Prussiaaaa

P.S. to your P.S. from my P.S. But it's BEER!

* * *

><p>Gggilbert,<p>

Is it fun dragging my name out like that? Pfft, you're so weird. Of course you feel awesome, you are _Prussia _after all. Ah, yeah, I will, Ahaha, thank you, Gilbert.

ME FUCKING TOO! HE'S A DOUCHE BAG FROM _HELL! _Of course he's not trying to help. He just wants my land…and I want to take my axe and carefully cut off his balls…in front of Belarus…who will be restrained because I value my life. Ahaha yeah, yeah, you're right.

Ahaha, yes, at least you suggested something, that's a start. No. I will not ask Elizaveta for her camera. I repeat: I value my life. Your "Awesome Body" is already beaten to hell, what are a few more bruises going to do?

Antoniooooo

…that is fun.

P.S. From my P.S. to your P.S. again, SO?


	646. Philippines XXII

Antonio,

Ahaha,okay...

Anyway,I got my own kids to visit... Just gotta wait till the hospital stops  
>spinning...<p>

!

A-Alfred

Kumusta Antonio,

Oh crap,America just passed out! Alfred,just because we are currently in a  
>hospital does not mean you can just pass out in the hallway! Wonder how long<br>he's been hiding his condition...

Alfred wanted to tell you later that he would be donating some money to help  
>your country and stuff. He feels kinda guilty that he bombed your place a bit<br>more than needed. Guess he's getting more responsible now,huh?

Also,you might want to keep an eye out for Valencia. Ever since DC was burned  
>into ruins(He's fine now,don't worry.),Maryland has been out for her blood.<br>She owns a chainsaw as well,you know.

Y-You didn't read the last letter I sent you,did you? It was written during  
>the time when you went all conquistador,so you probably don't remember it<br>anyway. I didn't think at ALL when I was writing it,so all the stuff in there  
>was very impulsive. It's kinda embarrasing...<p>

Ugh,now people are staring... A-Alfred? *poke*

Manila,Minsk!Now is not the time to be arguing! Help me carry him!

Um,I hope you will get better soon,when things settle down,maybe I can visit  
>you again? Not in a hospital,too.<p>

Wishing you luck,

Lorenzo

* * *

><p>Alfred,<p>

Mmhmm—wait? What do you mean by that? Don't pass out you dumbass!

…ah….well this is weird…

Philippines~

Hola~

Condition? Oh. Yeah. Uhm…I dunno.

Aw, ain't that cute? When he wakes up I'll tell him thank you :) thanks for tellin' me.

…I'm keeping my darling Valencia close at hand! No worries, and thanks for the warning.

I'm sorry, but my memory from that whole ordeal is really foggy…If I did and I said something awful, I'm truly sorry…I wasn't myself in the least. Ahaha, don't worry about impulsiveness, mine was probably a million times worse. Ahaha.

I-Is Alfred going to be okay?

Ahaha, muchos gracias. I greatly appreciate the best wishes. And yeah, visits in hospitals are sorta depressing, so come visit me once I get outta this constricting, white, hell hole!

Muchos gracias~

Antonio


	647. Manila XI

Antonio,

Ahaha,sorry about that,but all the bandages told me that I probably should  
>keep my hands to myself until you recovered.<p>

Psh,my kuya is so tsundere towards you xD. He wants to say something to you  
>but doesn't want to do it,it's really tempting to just tell you right here and<br>now...

HE W-

NO! Can't tell,Can't tell! Dx

I wonder what happened to Al... he just passed out while we were walking down  
>the hall. I think he's now in a room not too far from yours. Hope he'll be<br>alright...

Glorisa

P.S. If Prussia told you about him being tortured/captured by Belarus,Minsk,  
>and Russia,just to let you know...<p>

I DID THAT TOO! I don't know why but I am really proud of that fact. :D I  
>think I even gave him the scar above his eyebrow that he seems to like. He<br>should be grateful to me. x(

* * *

><p>Manila,<p>

Ahaha, do I look like a mummy or something? I'm not that injured. Doctors like to beef things up to make you feel worse about your pathetic situation.

What does Philippines wanna tell me? Tell him to spit it out, I quite literally have all day.

Alfred'll be okay….after all, he is _America. _P-probably the effects of my air raids on his nation…

….I'm such an awful person.

Antonio

P.S. I know you did…and it's nothing to be proud of.


	648. Honduras X

Hola Papi!

I'm back and I have churros~

Do you know why America's passed out in the hallway?

Honduras

* * *

><p>Honduras,<p>

Yay! Churros! You just made my day.

…uhm. No?

Papi


	649. Liverpool IV

Hey love,

I can see that you're in a little bit of a stress mode with the economy but  
>thanks to me band tourism is quite alive in Liverpool so I might be able to<br>handle some payments. However, when it comes to other nation relations there's  
>not too much of a problem since Beatle music has people "Come Together," I<br>mean after all "All You Need is Love." That's what the boys were aiming  
>teach the world peace. This is why one of America's states allowed the<br>Strawberry fields memorial in central park, to have people remember John. This  
>also includes California to remember George.<p>

Peace and love,

Liverpool

P.S. you get a cookie if you can get the hidden references.

* * *

><p>Liverpool,<p>

Ahahaha, yeah, that's an understatement. I'm glad tourism is helping you drag in money…uhm, there will be like, no tourist to Spain this summer…dios…

Ahhh, I love the Beatles, such inspirational songs they wrote.

Yeah, America has that memorial in NYC, right?

Best wishes,

España


	650. Hungary XXX

Antonio,

Why yes, I did! Hehe. You noticed? Good for you! You get a cookie.

Oh yes..s-so much fun...-

Ooo..yeah. I wouldn't either. Vash can be nutz despite beign neutral.

I thought he snuck into them? Claiming "YOU ALL MUST BASK IN THE AWESOME GLORY  
>OF MY AWESOME! BE THANKFUL I'M GIVING YOU THE AWESOME PRESENCE OF MY<br>AWESOMENESS."

I swear, I could be Gilbert for day, I know his form of speech TOO well...it's  
>a little scary.<p>

I doutb anyoen would let him keep land, but I guess it's possible. And he's so  
>loud and obnixous we'll have to recognize him.<p>

A-And I guess I would anyway...out of pity.

Also, Tell him there is no way he's borrowing one of my cameras to make a sex  
>tape so he can get money for paying the debt. Only way that will happen is if<br>he isn't in it. And even that's a strech.

I am on my way now!

Love,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

Hell yeah. I get a cookie. I just proved how amazingly cool and suave I am.

Sometimes I wonder if Vash is even neutral—with the way he acts and all. Neutrality is two separate things: a word on a piece of paper or the literal action. And actions speak louder than words.

Pfft…ahahahaha! God, that cracked me up! Now my side hurts, you jerk! Ahahaha, God, Silvia's looking at me weird. Ouch…Jesus…if we, ahh, oww, nations I would bet a million dollars that you'd be a comedian.

Ahaha-a…a-and that really is fucking scary. Pfft, Ahaha.

If Gil had land and claimed country ship I'd recognize him as a nation. He was one of the first to recognize me when I became a nation so many years ago.

Out of pity, sure. Whatever gets you to sleep at night (COUGHloveCOUGH).

I told him.

Yayyy~!

Love

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Elizaveta's off limits to minors as well, now.<em>


	651. Guatemala X

h-hola, Padre

Soy una hija de tan horrible! S-sé que tengo razón para e-estar enojado,  
>pero que fue demasiado l-lejos! C-creo que El Salvador tiene razón cuando<br>dice que soy una perra. Yo voy a ayudar, ¿de acuerdo? Le pedí a mi jefe para  
>darle algo de dinero. Y no, no tienes que devolver el dinero. T-te perdono<br>ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Supongo que soy una perra que no está ayudando su  
>condición, y y-yo realmente debería perdonar todos modos ...<p>

T-te amo p-padre

Rita

* * *

><p><em>Translation:<em>

_I'm such a horrible daughter! I know I have reason to be mad but that was just  
>too far! I guess El Salvador is right when he says I'm a bitch. I'm going to<br>help you, okay? I just asked my boss so give you some money. And no, you don't  
>have to pay it back. I forgive you now, okay? I guess me being a bitch to you<br>is not helping your condition, and I really should just forgive you  
>anyway...<em>

* * *

><p>Rita,<p>

Shhh, mi querida, Cálmese, respire hondo y relájese, ¿de acuerdo? Usted no es hija de horribles, de hecho, usted es todo lo contrario. Me perdieron los estribos un poco y por eso lo siento. Y no deje que El Salvador arrojan tonterías como que a usted. Usted no es una puta, ¿de acuerdo? Ahhh, ayuda se agradece, pero no es necesario, así que no te molestes en ella. Todo lo que quiero hacer es relajarse y calmarse, ¿de acuerdo? Te amo mucho.

No, está muy perra no estaba ayudando, pero que no viene al caso. Todo lo que me importa es que nosotros estamos bien, ¿de acuerdo? No maneje usted mismo por enfermedad, ya que actuó de una manera menos agradable.

Te amo, mi querida

Papi

* * *

><p><em>Spain's letter translated:<em>

_Calm down, take deep breaths and relax, all right? You are not a horrible daughter, in fact, you're quite the opposite. I overreacted a little bit and for that I'm sorry. And don't let El Salvador spew nonsense like that at you. You are not a bitch, all right? Ahhh, help would be appreciated, but it's not necessary, so don't trouble yourself over it. All I want you to do is relax and calm down, all right? I love you very much._

_No, you being bitchy really wasn't helping but that's beside the point. All that matters to me is that we're all right, okay? Don't drive yourself sick because you acted in a less agreeable manner._


	652. France XXVIII

Bonjour Antonio,

Eh, any reason why I hear crying in the other room?

Switzerland is trying to kill you? Well. It would make sense. Angleterre  
>yelled at me through the phone...<p>

Trillion? No WAY did you do that much damage! I don't remember you doing THAT  
>much damage. If they're kicking you out of the EU then they better kick me out<br>too!

Damn bastards...

Francis

* * *

><p>Francis,<p>

Uhm, nope.

Switzerland is out to fucking get me. It's scary, really. That man is…uhm…no short of frightening. Why did that sonuvabitch yell at you?

Yes, trillion. Exactly—that's what I'm saying. I don't remember any of it, but nonetheless there's no way I could've done 999 _trillion _dollars worth of damage. What the hell is he fucking thinking? Anyway—no offense, but yes, they should.

Yupp, they're fucking assholes.

Antonio


	653. Belarus VIII

Испания,

You should except Big brother's kind and generous offer. I also found where  
>Big brother was hiding. Now he and I are going to get mar- Дерьмо! He<br>just jumped out the window. I must go chase after him now.

Беларусь

* * *

><p>Belarus,<p>

I refuse. I absolutely refuse. And there is no way anyone can make me. I will not have Russia owning my nation—nor will I have Russian soldiers running ramped in my nation. ¿Comprende?

España


	654. Romano XC

Antonio,

Good! But you still need a muzzle for him. I'll be more than happy to buy it  
>for you.<p>

Just…make sure you get better…you really been through a lot…

... Te amo ...

Lovino

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Ahaha, all right. All right—you do that and see how that goes, all right?

A-all right, I'm trying…and thank you…I-I guess I have been through a lot but that doesn't really matter, does it?

Ti amo mi amor

Antonio

P.S. ...I said "all right" a lot in this letter...huh...


	655. Paris VIII

Oncle Toni,

I'm glad your okay! I'm on my way to see you, Seville and Papa in the  
>hospital! ^^ It will be merveilleux to see you all. I hope you and Papa get<br>better!

Seville,

I'm doing good. I'm on my way to the hospital, so we can talk then ^^.

Paris

* * *

><p>Paris,<p>

Ah, thank you, amor. Seville is just visiting, he's not actually in said hospital like I am…and yes, it will be marvelous to see you as well. It's been awhile.

Muchos gracias, querida.

Tío Toni

P.S. WHAAAA! I just LOVE the way that soundsss~!


	656. Portugal L

Antonio,

Of course, I'm kind. Contrary to what that damn Dutchman says, I'm very nice.  
>Desculpe, I really can't stand Holanda.<p>

Alright fine, you had a moment of absolute stupidity and idiocy.

Eu te amo muito,

Silvia

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Ahaha, yeah, the Netherlands can go jump off a cliff for all I care…stupid bastard.

Yupp, that I did…it's slowly coming back…like what I did and all…God I was a dick…

Te amo

Antonio


	657. Arizona V

Dear Papa,

Ok Papa... I believe you... I just miss you soo much.

I never dress like a slut... I'll try but that will be hard because I want to  
>make a good impression with people... Good, at least I wont have to hear him<br>swear in every other sentence. Oh poor Greece! I'll have to make him some  
>chicken soup to feel better!<p>

Mexico is blaming me for people leaving and he keeps on yelling at me when  
>ever I see him... which is half of the time I go out.<p>

Si Papa... I'll be here with a fire extinguisher just in case.

With Much Love,

Sophia

Arizona

* * *

><p>Sophia,<p>

Yeah, I gotcha.

That's good~ dressing like a slut is _trashy._ Be classy, not trashy! Ahaha. Mmm, the first impression is always the most important, but don't feel obligated to leave a first impression on everyone. And, ahh, yeah, but I have to listen to it. Mmhm, yeah Greece isn't doin' so hot, nor is Iceland—but I'm sure Heracles would appreciate some sopa.

…wow.

W-why a fire extinguisher?

Mucho amor,

Papá


	658. Macau XV

Seville,

I'm sorry for not replying back sooner. Azores convinced me to come visit mãe  
>e tio. She, Madeira, and I will be there soon. Just to warn you, Azores is<br>planning to try to sneak in cheese and codfish. That and she's in her "I'm  
>going to spread my island cheer to everyone" mood. I'd try to get Madeira to<br>stop her, but he's trying to conquer his slight phobia of hospitals. Is it me  
>or is our family crazy?<p>

Sincerely,

Ren Wang-Dias

* * *

><p>Macau,<p>

¡Hola, no es Seville, pero, es España! Ahaha, so hi. Wuz crackin?

Awww, ya'll are gonna visit, how cuteee~! Silvia will be happy to see you all—she's a bit homesick.

Yeah, our family is sorta kinda MUY LOCO. Hehe.

Antonio~!


	659. Nicaragua LXXXI

Hola Papi!

E-eh? Guatemala don't cry! If you cry, then I cry, and then we all cry! Wait,  
>Él Salvador called you a bitch? CARLOS YOU LITTLE ****! I'm GOING TO *** WITH<br>******** AND ******* WITH A F****** AND RIP OFF YOUR*********** SOTHEN YOU'LL  
>HAVE TO **** SIDEWAYS!...oops, sorry Papi.<p>

Oh , Guatemala fell asleep. Well, I kinda feel tired too. ÉL SALVADOR DO NOT  
>JUMP OUT THE WINDOW OR SO HELP ME I WILL CALL CUBA RIGHT NOW AND WE WILL KICK<br>YOUR ASS! Once again, sorry about that... oh! And Cuba's my best friend. So is  
>Venezuela! Together we are like the bad touch trio of Latin America! But not<br>as awesome... I'm gonna go to bed now

Te Amo Papi,

Luisa

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

Wheee! Hola! Guess-a-what-a! I ish talkin' like an Italian! Ahahaha—I think I'm either: A. allergic to pain meds, or B. Have a really low tolerance for 'em! Ahahaha!

Wowwww no muerte Carlos, por favor~!

Buenos nochesss!

Papi


	660. Belize

Hi Papi,

E-EH? I go to the bathroom for 5 minutes and I see Guatemala crying, Nicaragua  
>Cursing at Él Salvador, and Él Salvador looks like he's trying to jump out a<br>window... wait, he did almost jumps out the window! Hehehehe... Some birds  
>just attacked him... and just yelled "Fucking birds!"... it's funny!<p>

I'm going to go eat that pudding now!

T-Te am Papi,

Belize

* * *

><p>Belize,<p>

Whaaaa! Woww~! What an adventure it seems you've had! Bahaha, I wanna see Él Salvador jump out a window and get attacked by birds! Ehehe,

Yummy pudding~!

Papi~!

P.S. This is Seville, Dad's high off his ass on pain killers, so it's funny. Tia Silvia is laughing to death…you should come here. RIGHT NOW! AND BRING ME A CUPCAKE! DO ITTTT!


	661. France XXIX

Bonjour Antonio,

Angleterre was yelling at me about invading his land at one point, invading  
>mon petit Canada even though he doesn't remember him half the time, and blah<br>blah blah.

They just sent me the letter too.

In deep shit,

Francis

* * *

><p>Francis,<p>

Oh, yeah, well I already got that lecture from him. I just tuned Arthur out. His voice is annoying. Arthur preaches to deaf ears, mi amigo. Anyway, half the time he's just a hypocrite, so I find it difficult to take what he says seriously, or with so much of a grain of salt.

Burn it.

We're all in deep shit—man my head hurts…

Antonio


	662. Prussia XXII

Antonio,

Well, by dragging it out you elongate the awesomeness. Just say 'Gilbert'  
>slow. Giiiilbeeeeeert. Pruuuussiaaaaaa. Aaaah, feel that adrenaline flow?<br>That's the power of awesome going through your veins, my friend. My name has  
>that effect on people.<p>

Keep Belarus around or Ukraine or something so he won't be tempted to help  
>you. Plus, Ukraine has really big boobs- added bonus! Psh, when am I wrong?<br>NEVER, THAT'S WHEN.

Buddy, we both know she has some sort of camera fetish. I've heard stories  
>about what's recorded in that thing, and they ain't PG-13, exactly. Fiiine, be<br>a bitch and don't possibly steal it from her and give it to me at midnight  
>under the lamppost -winkwink-<p>

Wait, you know what? I'm buying my own! Watch me earn that cash like THIS  
>-snap-<p>

-The Awesome Me

P.S. to your P.S. of the- ah , whatever: I went into the UN building in New  
>York with West and I even greeted the people all friendly-like but they kicked<br>me out, the bastards! Saying that whole 'you aren't a country anymore hurr  
>durr' shit. 'Not a country', my ass- literally. If I'm not one, then how come<br>I still exist? My ass could be a very important land mass, ya know!

P.P.S. Beertime is all the time, that's fucking why.

* * *

><p>Gilbert,<p>

No, I really don't feel it, but whatever…Ahahaha, my head is killing me, man.

Mmm, true, but I'd rather not have_ either_ of them around, you know what I mean? And, I really don't want to hear Ukraine's colossal boobs all the time…I'll live and just keep telling Russia to fuck off.

I know, I know. …Do you really want me to betray her trust like that? I don't think so. I'm in enough hot water as it as, Gilbert and I don't feel well…yeah, just go buy yourself a camera, that'll work just as well.

Antonio

P.S. to your P.S., Oh, really? I haven't left the hospital yet. I think I'm going to avoid world meetings for awhile—even after I get better—I'm sure you know why. I don't know Gilbert—it's just, that, ah, you weren't decimated like Rome or Germania…or Iberia etc…

…your ass as an important land mass worries me….

P.S.S to your P.P.S. Gotcha


	663. Madrid XX

Papa,

Hola! I hope you feel better, because I know I do. I hope it stays that way,  
>too.<p>

Moscow says she has to go home to tell her father off about something or  
>other. She just randomly started muttering about him being a crazy 'durak,'<br>and as soon as she did, Arianna left. I don't blame her. Irritable Moscow,  
>especially when she's muttering in Russian, is scary.<p>

Te amo, Papa!

Madrid y Enrique

* * *

><p><em>((We'd have sent mail earlier but school, studying, and surviving didn't give<br>us any time to. And we probably won't until Sunday afternoon/evening because  
>there's more testing next week, too. Ni. HELPUSPLEASEWEBEGOFYOU.<em>

_Ni, and I think Moyashi and Creeper are about to pass out from studying for  
>their makeup exam. They shouldn't have skipped school on Wednesday. Silly<br>friends, physics EOCT is on Wednesday!_

_Creeper: Durak means dumbass, bahaha! Back to studying.))_

* * *

><p>Madrid,<p>

Ah, gracias. Everyone keeps telling me that and I'm getting a little unsure on how to respond without sounding way to repetitive.

Uhm, yeah. I've been telling Russia off for a good while now. He's trying to "bail" us out of bankruptcy—in my book, that's taking over…and he keeps trying to send fucking troops and I'm too stressed for this madness!

Te amo también

Papá

* * *

><p><em>Well hi again! I thought you guys fell off the face of the fucking planet, Ahaha! Just kidding. Ahh, I wish I could help, I just took my AP US History test today, I have SATs tomorrow, in about a week I have WV standardized testing, then a week after that I have Finals…wish I could help.<em>

_…I refuse to take physics. I'm taking AP Environmental next year—everyone I talk to seems to have a better school system than my district…*depression*_

_Creeper: Sweeettt_


	664. Lithuania I

Dear Spain,

Hello! Or hola. Gosh it seems everyone's been writing letters lately. Even  
>Russia's begun to follow the trend. How have you been since we last spoke?<br>People have been saying that you're having some problems lately. I'm sorry.  
>This whole economic chrisis has certainly been a nightmare, hasn't it?<br>Remember when the world was different, and the only thing we had to worry  
>about was defending land and attacking others' and allying with the right<br>people? Not easy, but simple. Not like today. Gosh, now I'm kind of depressed.

But anyway, Poland has been determined to paint the house pink. Yes, it's  
>aready pink, but he doesn't like the current shade for some reason. He can't<br>decide between orchid and coral. Silly as it sounds, what do you think, Spain?  
>He's driving me a little nuts, and hopefully someone else's opinion will help<br>convince him one way or another.

Sincerely,

Lithuania

* * *

><p>Lithuania,<p>

Aw, I'm flattered at your greetings in my language! Uhm, I wish I knew how to say hello in…Lithuanian? Yeah—I saw Russia wrote in letters-it was weird. Then he sent me one and I sorta freaked out.

…Since we last spoke, that was a really, really long time ago, especially since I haven't been to a meeting in forever…uhm. I've been okay…not great, more leaning towards the horrible side—but that's a moot point, isn't it?

Y-yeah, I had to file bankruptcy…it wasn't pretty—and Russia's trying to offer financial assistance and won't take no for an answer…nor will Belarus. Which is really weird.

Yeah I remember those times. England and I were always at one another's throats…sorta like now…

Don't be depressed, just think of all the positive things this world has to offer.

…Go coral…seriously, it's prettier than orchid. Why does Poland insist on changing the color of the house so often? Pinks annoying anyway…Ahaha.

Ciao,

España


	665. Brazil XIX

Ola Espanha!

Glad to hear that. Y-you're like an uncle to me...seeing how Portugal was my  
>former caretaker.<p>

Ahem, anyways! How's the hospital life treating you? Those nurse still won't  
>let me visit you...meanies..<p>

Hope you feel better!

-Brazil

* * *

><p>Brasil,<p>

Aw, thank you.

…hospital life sucks dick. Tell the nurses to fuck off—they're so damn stingy. I'm so bored…and it seems they really don't know how to manage medicine dosages…one minute I'm horrible agony then I'm high off my ass cause of pain meds…fucking dumbasses…

Gracias~!

España


	666. Romano XCI

Antonio,

Wait…you're giving me permission to do that? Well in that case…oh, what  
>fun I will have with that little bastard…<p>

If you're trying get better then stop talking to me and go back to sleep!

Te amo,

Lovino

P.S. yeah…why did you?

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

I'm not giving you "permission" I'm just choosing to ignore what you do.

…yeah…I'm really sleepy and my head is killing me…along with my ribs and everything else. Blah.

Ti amo~

Antonio

P.S. …no idea…I'm not really thinking straight at this moment in time


	667. Iraq I

_Let me warn all of you now…Spanish/Iraqi relations are very tense and not very good at this moment…just saying._

* * *

><p>Hola mi amor Spain!<p>

I miss you so much! It's been forever since I've seen you!

We haven't had a soccer match in ages! (i will totally win!)

How's my little Romano? Well I guess he's not little anymore...but ask him if  
>he remembers when he used to belong to me! I taught him all kinds of things,<br>and that's why he's the tanner Italy!

My economy hasn't been so hot either, but we have a nee president, and he's a  
>sweetheart compared to out last guy! *shudders*<p>

Oh and if you could be a dear, and tell England I still hate him for invading  
>Iraq in the World War's! And tell France I'm learning French!<p>

By the way how is Prussia? I miss him too! Me, you, France, and Prussia used  
>go have great times back when we were younger!<p>

I miss you mi amor! We should have a game of soccer!

Much love,

Iraq!

P.s. احبك اسبا نيا

P.s.s. I'm on ipod so sorry for the mistakes, could you be a dear and correct  
>them?<p>

!اسبا3

* * *

><p>Iraq,<p>

Ah, hola…and yes, I suppose it has…

…did you just say soccer… ? No. It's football. _Football_. Not "soccer" like Americans and Canadians like to say…

Romano's fine.

And yeah, I know. The economy sucks. You can thank your "pal" America for that.

England and I aren't on speaking terms right now—and I suppose it wouldn't kill me to let France know…

Mmhm…

It's _football_, dammit!

España

P.S. …what does that even mean?

P.S.S. …I guess…


	668. Hungary XXXI

Antonio,

Yeah, suaveness cookies. You deserve them.

I know. He's always "I WILL BEAT YOU WITH MY PEACE PRIZE OF DOOM AND METAL.  
>HANDS OFF LILLI. MY BANK IS ARMED WITH AK 47 GUNS."<p>

I wonder what would happen if I stole his shot gun.

'You jerk' I thought that was Lovi's catch phrase! Haha.

Woops, sorry. I am so funny I make awkward moments I guess.

Sure, why not? and I'd just randomly dance on stage inbetween jokes. Maybe do  
>some more Gilbert impressions of him singing.<p>

"IM AWESOME! PRAISE ME! GIVE MEE PRAISEEEEE~ THE AWESOME ME'S THE MOST  
>SUPREME! THE STRONGEST! MEIN GOTT! FRITZ VATTAR!"<p>

He really sings lyrics like that too you know.

Aw, that makes sense. Such a nice friend you are~

I D-DO NOT LOVE GILBERT! YOU FORGET YOURSELF!

T-That and he doesnt' act interested! So don't..confuse me like that!

Now you don't get a full suaveness cookie.

Thank you for telling him. They're mine.

Love,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

Gracias~ I loveee cookies. They're so yummy…

Hunny, you bash Prussia to no end, yet you know him better than France, Germany and I…perhaps you need to take another look at things, ¿no?

And yes, "you jerk," is Lovi's supposed catchphrase…that he mostly uses with me…Ahaha, that's sorta sad.

Ahh, I guess, Ahahaha

…you just keep proving my point, over and over again, sweetie. Perhaps I forget myself, but I know I'm speaking the truth… sorry if it seems as if I'm betratying you dear.

That's bullshit. His way of acting "interested" and your definition of it are two totally different things—you need to stop turning a blind eye, Elizaveta.

W-what? I want my cookie of suaveness! Pleaseeee!

You're welcome.

Love,

Antonio


	669. Arizona VI

Dear Papa,

I'm glad you get my point.

Si... very trashy Papa... just another reason Not to dress like that...  
>especially since I'm visiting France... You always leave an impression... it<br>just depends on if it'll be a good or bad one. Do you want me to send you ear  
>muffs so you don't have to hear Romano swear? Yes... it seems most nations are<br>sick right now...

Yes... and that's why I'm angry at Mexico... He's just horrible to be  
>around...<p>

Because the salsa is THAT hot... that's what the fire extinguisher is for...

With Much Love,

Sophia

Arizona

* * *

><p>Sophia,<p>

Sí

Ahaha, cha. Exactly.

No, no, I have…headphones! And I totally defected from the hospital to go to Hungary to check on her.

Doesn't matter—I live for spicy stuff!

Mucho amor,

Papa


	670. Nicaragua LXXXII

Hola Papi!

Eh, I think they gave you TOO many pain meds... They did that when I went to  
>the hospital after the 1972 earthquake. The pain meds made me all loopy and I<br>started speaking indiginous languages everywhere. I said something like  
>"Don't give me anymore cookies mr unicorn or my zipper's gonna explode and<br>then Denmark will be sad"... I don't know why pain meds does that to me... I  
>get it from you, I guess...<p>

...Él Salvador fell out the window... and he's getting attacked by the birds  
>again... Guatemala feels better. She went out to get some churros and<br>tomatoes! Yay~ I'm twirling around the hospital room~ asdfvgjk

...I tripped... I think the meds are airborne... the loopiness is getting to  
>me...<br>Honduras! Don't give Belize anymore pudding! He's all hyper now! Aw dammit...  
>get ready for hyper Belize... as if he wasn't hyper enough. YOU KNOW WHAT?<br>SCREW THIS! I AM GOING TO LEAVE AND GET SOME GODDAMN BEER! AND THEN I'll BRING  
>THE DAMN BEER HERE AND MAKE SOME GALLO PINTO!... don't know what beer has to<br>do with gallo pinto, but it'll definitely attract Gilbert... he can smell beer  
>from 20 kilometers away...<p>

I'll see you when I get back Papi

Te amo

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Luisa<p>

Ehehehe, probablyyy~ but who's countin'? Not meeee~! Lalala, I feel liek singing!

Fusososososo….

It's time for a song! About pancakes!

And Taco Bell, 'cuz Taco Bell sucks…

…3,

….2

…..1!

…Well, I don't actually have a song, nor can I sing on paper, but those are just minor details in a grander plot! Ahaha!

BEER! I like wine better though-no, I like SANGRIA better

Hell yeah, fool

LET'S GET FUCKIN' DRUNK!

Te amo~!

Papi!


	671. Belize II

HI~~~

BWAHAHAHA! Hondurasgavemepuddingandnowi'msupahyper!

To seville, we ARE here! Él Salvador just FELL OUT THE WINDOW! AHAHAHA! BIRDS  
>MAI MINIONS! ATTACK HIM ATTTTAAAAAACKKKK!<p>

I also got a milkshake. I HATE milkshakes! Die milkshake DIE! That's right  
>milkshake, you have been defeated! Now you go to milkshake prison!<p>

Ahahaha! I think some of tha nursez thought I waz a patient because they gaves  
>me these pills that I ate with mai pudding! It tasted goooood! I'm gonna sing<br>nao~

~aaaaaaaaam so hiiiigh! Up into that sky! ~

Caaaaaaaaakeeeee~~

Wooooooo~~

That waz the first verse of mai new song about cake.

Weeeeeee

Hey, does dat room have CANDY in it? It says room 2e sumthin... it has the  
>name of the candy.<p>

Fraaaanciiis Booonneeefeeeyyyy

Hmm, that's not any type of candy I know of~

Imma check it out!

Why are there roooosssseeees here?

Belize

* * *

><p>Belize,<p>

Heyyyyyy, hows it hangin'?

…wow. Just wow. Ahahaha!

Wait. I LOVE MILKSHAKES! Wait…no I don't…I LOVE SMOOTHIES! (there we go! Ahaha)

…NO! Don't go in there! You'll be raped for shoooooo!

Because it's FRANCE that's why!

…I need to relocate my sense and logic…it's gone missing.

Papa


	672. France XXX

Bonjour Antonio~

Eh, who's in my room? Oh, it's Belize... he looks high...

Aww~ he's so adorable when he's high! Oh who's so cute?

Hohonhonhonhon...

I... may be busy for awhile...

France

* * *

><p>Hola Francis,<p>

Man, I'm so fucked up. Ahahaha, Everythin's spinnin' like a merry go round and I'm getting' this weird feelin' in my tummy! Is that nausea? Probably~!

…Please don't rape my darling Belize….no, wait, if you do, Guatemala will be out to get you….

Ahhh—coming to save Belize from your sexual…ness.

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>ZOMG! FRANCE IS OFF LIMITS TO MINORS NOW~! AHAHAHAHA!<em>


	673. Prussia XXIII

Antonio,

Some beer ought to fix that headache! Except for the bitch hangover the next  
>day but hey, the fun drinking part outfuns whatever crap happens after.<p>

Keywords you said: "all the time". I gotcha, Toni, dahaha!

Pfft, I couldn't care less about Hungary. She's a psychotic woman and I would  
>never do her. And don't bring up the groping thing again; I thought she was a<br>guy! Can't you plead the insanity charge like they do in America sometimes? In  
>our case, it's true! Kesesese~<p>

Imma go get one right now after I send you this letter.

-Gilberto (see, I can do Spanish)

P.S. I can't visit you. Stupid restraining orders. Alcohol is good for you. I  
>mean, otherwise I'd be a complete pile of shit but no- I'm awesome! Living<br>proof beer is like life-giving elixir. Meh, I'd rather not relive my- er,  
>ceasing to be a country-ness. It hurt then, still hurts now thinking of it.<p>

But... my ass is sexy!

* * *

><p>Gilbert,<p>

No! Get me a nice sangria and we'll be in business mi amigo~! Fusososo…

Nuuuuuuuuuuu! You most certainly did not! …What were we even talking about here…?

Eh-heh….whatever you say Gil, whatever you say. Don't think I don't remember that _L'amour_ confession you told me about Elizaveta~!

Oh. I bet we could.

DO IT!

Antonio

(No, you really can't…Gilberto is not a word.)

P.S. I dun give a fuck about a God damned restraining order! No one ordered it! Wine is what's good for you—but that just gives France and Lovino more of a reason to get drunk off their asses from it. Who the hell gets drunks off wine? Certainly not I. It's Tequilla and Sangria all the way, man.

Aw. Lo siento amigo

Your ass is not sexy!


	674. Paris IX

Oncle Toni,

Either you misunderstood me, or I wrote it incorrectly. ^^" I meant, that I  
>know that Seville isn't a patient, but it will be nice to talk to him! And<br>oui, it has been a long time, no? I brought some treats and some "Get Well"  
>presents for you and papa! ^^<p>

As you would say, de nada, Oncle!

Paris

P.S. Honhon! Oui! Moi aussi~! ^^

* * *

><p><em>(Translation:<br>Moi aussi! - Me too!)_

* * *

><p>Paris,<p>

I totally misunderstood you…oops.

Aww thank you

Ahaha! Yay! Spanish!

Tío Toni


	675. Nicaragua LXXXIII

Hola Papi~

Si, Sangria is MUCH better! What the hell was I thinking? Oh yeah, I was  
>thinking of bashing Gilbert's head with a beer bottle, that's why! Dunno why<br>though...

*poke*

YAY~

Taco bell is a sorry excuse for Mexican food...

You can't sing on paper silly! Although Belize has perfected that technique...

Speaking of Belize, where is he?

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

…ughhhhh, pain med crashes are the worst! Even more so than the hangover you get when you drink a whole bottle of Tequilla and have a buncha Sangrias…

Yeah...Taco Bell sucks...stupid wanna bes.

Eh? Oh, yeah, obviously not.

No idea…oh. France's room! I'm off to go save your brother from certain rape…once the room stops spinning.

Papi


	676. Belize III

E-eh Papi?

I thought this was the candy room! Why is France here? And why does he have  
>the rape face on?<p>

I'm scared!

Belize

* * *

><p>Belize,<p>

RUN AWAY! Papi's coming to save you!

Papi~


	677. The Azores I

Tio Toni~!

Hey there~! I'm so glad you're doing better and not all psycho crazy like  
>before. I brought you some yummy food which I bet you'll love. Ha ha~ We<br>passed by mom and she was miffed. She's giving Inglaterra the riot act over  
>the phone. From what I can hear on the other end, Inglaterra sounds like he's<br>one threat away from peeing himself. You think by now he'd learn to stay off  
>mom's bad side.<p>

See you soon~!

The Azores

* * *

><p>Azores,<p>

Ah, gracias. Ohh, yay, food! Too bad I haven't had much of an appetite lately…but I'll specifically eat what you made. You've always been such an excellent cook.

Pfft, serves that bastard right. And one would think, but it's Inglaterra, you can't expect too much from him.

Hasta luego.

Tio Toni


	678. Nicaragua LXXXIV

Papi?

Why the hell is Belize in... F-FRANCE'S ROOM? Ay! I need to help! Belize!

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

S-Sí, our poor little Belize~!

Papi


	679. Belize IV

The door's locked...

WHY IS THE DOOR LOCKED?

Oh look, a closet. I might've knocked France out with a chair... so I'm  
>staying in that closet...<p>

Belize

* * *

><p>Belize,<p>

…you're really making me start to think that this family has a fetish with knocking people out with chairs…

Papi


	680. Hungary XXXII

Antonio,

It's not my fault he's easy to bash! Really!

Think of it as a special reserved name, just for you!

I does seem like you're against me! D: Noooo...

...Well then his way of showing interest is very harsh.  
>..And mean.<p>

Alright look.  
>I'll give you 5 packs of suaveness cookies if you actually,..give me proof<br>that it's true. And maybe then...I'll admit something.  
>MAYBE.<p>

It really doesn't look like you're right though, what with the "I wouldn't  
>bang her" and all that other stuff he's saying.<p>

But, whatever.

Love,  
>Elizaveta<p>

* * *

><p>Mi querida Elizaveta,<p>

Well, not, it's not.

Ahaha yay! Does said name hold derogatory meaning?

Aww, I'm sorry, but I'm really not.

Yes, yes it is. No one ever said that Gilbert's way of going about things was the most…effective.

Fusososo, piece of cake, love, piece of cake. Yes for suaveness cookies! …Is there even such a thing?

Pfft, he's just dumb. I'm always right. _Always._

Love,

Antonio


	681. Brazil XX

Ola Espanha!

At least I'm not the only one that hates hospitals. And yes, I should tell  
>those nurses to fuck off. Telling me I'm too loud...the lot of asses they are!<p>

You're bored? Hm...I know! Let's play a game! I'll think of a nation and based  
>on clues I give, you have to guess which one I'm talking about!<p>

Sorry to hear that nurses don't know mililiters from milimeters,

-Brazil

* * *

><p>Brasil,<p>

Ahh, most of us nations hate them…they have to ask too many question, and half of them don't even know what the fuck they're asking us. Hmm, you should.

Of course I'm bored. I'm stuck here. For however long it takes for my country to recover from…ehm…I guess you'd call it WWIII. Ahh, all right…

Yupp. It sucks. They're muy estupido…

España


	682. Valencia XIX

Sevilla,

You didn't reply to my last letter...

What did I do wrong? T_T

...

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

Ahh-sorry! That stupid father of ours must of misplaced it. I'm sorry, please don't cry! You didn't do anything wrong!

Seville


	683. Manila XII

Antonio,

So... I can glomp you then? :D

Well,if I tell you,it would make him look,as you say it,"like a tomato". I for  
>one think it's nothing to be so hesitant about but... nevermind.<p>

Yeah,I think he's probably just tired or something.

Hold on... is that Belize and France?

...

RUN BELIZE ,RUN! RUN FOR YOUR GODDAMN LIFE! RUN FUCKING FASTEEERRR!

scared for Belize's well being,

Glorisa

P.S. *sigh* I know,but when you're a capital of a small country and you played  
>a key roll in stopping one of the major opposing forces in WWIII,it's kinda<br>hard not to take credit. Plus,he looks really happy about his "hot" new scars.  
>Sorry...<p>

* * *

><p>Glorisa,<p>

Uhm, if you feel the need to. Just be easy with the hugging, kay?

Tell meeeeee~! I wanna know~! I wanna know~!

Of course not. Even in writing you're a horrible liar.

Ahh, that's been taken care of, Belize is fine, he sorta knocked France out with a chair—it's a family trait, so no asking questions.

Antonio

P.S. Ahh, yes, yes I know. He may be happy about them but that doesn't make it right to gloat about giving them to Gilbert, all right? I'm not trying to lecture to you I'm just pointing it out.


	684. Iraq II

Ah Spain,

I deeply apologize for my last letter...I undersatnd our relationships aren't  
>very good at the moment, but it seems thanks to my "pal" America, and my<br>former boss my relations with everyone are bad, but can you honestly blame an  
>entire country for one man's actions.<p>

I guess I was just looking for someone to go to, and you're one of the only  
>countries who understands a little bit, but only a little bit of what I'm<br>going through...

I suppose the reason I said soccer is, because of all the American soldiers  
>I've been living with...But I do prefer football, it makes much more sense.<p>

I'm glad Romano is doing okay, and I deeply apologize if I hurt you or him.

Tell France it was only, because Lebonan made me.

I'm sorry for sending mixed messages, and hopefully the tension will come to  
>pass.<p>

And you're not the only one who isn't talking with England, I haven't spoken  
>to him, or America for a while now...<p>

Iraq.

P.s. That means I love you Spain in Arabic *sigh* I hope things get better so  
>I can truly say that...I feel like crap now. -_-<p>

* * *

><p>Iraq,<p>

Ahh…I'm sorry. I was a bit sullen and rude, forgive me…I can probably blame the fact that I feel like shit right now, but I won't…

I know our relationship isn't the best, but, you need to work a bit harder at reforging those relations so you don't get bitched at by other nations…that includes myself.

What do you mean what you're going through? Yes, I'm always here to help, be the shoulder to lean on whatever you want to call it, but I can't help unless I know what you mean, awight?

Mmm yeah, American soldiers have been in your nation for years now, that's understandable. I seriously wonder where the hell the word "soccer" came from.

Eh? No, don't worry about it.

Aha, all right…I will. When he wakes up, that is.

Ahh, that's all right. Hopefully they do.

I'm sure.

España

P.S. Ohhh, I could never read Arabic…I tried and failed. Same with Russian and the Greek alphabet…Ah! I'm sorry, please don't feel like crap!


	685. Romano XCII

Antonio,

Whatever. It still works either way for me.

…then go to sleep.

Te amo,

Lovino

P.S. then just stop talking before you say something stupid.

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

I knew it would, mi querido~…I'll just act like I didn't know anythin', kay?

Mm, I was planning on it.

Ti amo bene mia dolce, cara, e diabolicamente bello Lovino.

Antonio

P.S. Ahhh, all right, all right

* * *

><p><em>I love these two together~! And the last Romano letter was supposed to to XCI xD <em>

_Ti amo bene mia dolce, cara, e diabolicamente bello Lovino.: I love you my sweet, darling and devilishly handsome Lovino_


	686. Arizona VII

Dear Papa,

Ok... well how is she doing?

Fine Papa!

Anything new happening?

With Love,

Sophia

Arizona

* * *

><p>Sophia~<p>

She's doing lovely, I suppose.

Nope~! Nothing new here! Boring as hell is all!

Oh! I have a question: Cactus juice. I head somewhere (don't remember where) that it makes you loopy when you drink it, is that true?

Mucho amor~

Papi


	687. Prussia XXIV

Antonio,

What the fuck is a 'sangria'? The only Spanish words/phrases are the  
>following:<p>

1. "Yo quiero Taco Bell."

2. "Fiesta en mis pantalones."

3. "Giberto es muy muy awesome-o."

You said you wouldn't mind hearing Ukraine's bouncy boobs 'all the time'.  
>Kesesese~<p>

H-huh? When the hell did I do that? Bro, you know better than to believe the  
>shit that I say when I'm drunk, dahaha...<p>

This beer is so delicious. I pity the fool who doesn't drink this lecker  
>Bier. Let's all chant for beer! BEER, BEER, BEER!<p>

-Gilberto, which is too a real name

P.S. Your fucking GOVERNMENT ordered it because I tried to sneak alcohol to  
>you! There, I said it! Wine is the pussy version of grape juice. Tequilla-<br>what's that? Sounds like 'taco'. There's taco beer? I'd try that. (Just  
>messin' with you; I know you meant tequila, kesesese!)<p>

Tell *that* to the girls I've banged.

* * *

><p>Gilbert(o),<p>

Sangria is a wine punch. Silvia and I prefer it to most anything. It's very fruity, and if you really aim on getting drunk, you can add tequila and such to it. It's tasty.

Awesome-o is far from a Spanish word. If you want to say awesome, try saying "impresionante", all right? Please don't bring shame with nonexistent words to my language. I don't try and fuck up German, now do I?

Ughh, I didn't mean that!

Oh, I dunno maybe last week. And, no, you weren't drunk. You were drinking lemonade, that was not spiked. You sound nervous~!

Sangria's better.

Gilbert, never in my life have I met another HISPANIC with the name Gilberto, and I pity the person who has such a dreadful name. Gilbert itself is fine, but adding the "O" to the end just sorta ruins it. I'm going to look through a phonebook now to see if I can find a Gilberto in Madrid…

Antonio

P.S. Are you fucking kidding me? Assholes. Don't worry, I'll get it straightened out. Wine is not a pussy version of grape juice, it should be the pussy version of wine! …Oops. I misspelt Tequila…that's a first…I rarely misspell anything…OH NOES D:

No, there is no such thing as "Taco beer" but I'm sure in America they have taco soda…ughhh, that sounds so gross.

I will not!


	688. Liverpool V

Spain,

Yeah man. America does have the John Lennon memorial in NYC. It was especially  
>devastating for poor Yoko. Seeing your blinkin spouse murdered right in front<br>of ye. The poor bird is still haunted by that murder. I still don't get why  
>people blame her for the breakup. They were on the verge anyway. Even Paul<br>knows it wasn't Yoko's fault. Ringo even said it himself that they were 30  
>married and they wanted new things in life. Yet I still miss George the most.<br>He was possibly the best of the lads. Especially his second wife Olivia. When  
>he was attacked in the 90's his wife actually warded off the stabber with a<br>fireplace poker. That and his son looks like a blinkin clone of the man. He  
>was quite the husband as well. He actually told me that he wrote the song<br>"Something," for his first wife. I just don't understand why he had to smoke  
>himself to death.<p>

Peace and Love,

Liverpool

* * *

><p>Liverpool,<p>

It's very simplistic, but that memorial means so much to the people of the world. Simple is better in a lot cases, ¿no? Ahh, I'm sure…Yoko must've needed therapy or something.

Mm, it was sad when they broke up—such a inspirational band splitting was devastating during the time…their songs truly changed the world.

Wow. I wonder if Lovi would do that for me…

Eh, things like that always seem to be our downfall.

España

* * *

><p><em>I'm learning a lot about one of my favourite musical groups through these so gracias! <em>


	689. Argentina XIII

Querido Papá,

As long as your(somewhat)healthy. How's the hospital stay? Heard it sucks.

But seriously, don't make me worry EVER. I haven't been serious in a long time  
>so now...it seems unnatural...or at least, that's what Chile said.<p>

Con amor,

Argentina

* * *

><p>Argentina,<p>

Ahh, yeah, I suppose. The hospital stay? Pfft, I relish in making these snooty doctors/nurses lives miserable.

Ah…sorry, lo siento…I know, I know. It really is unnatural for you to be this serious…Ahaha, Chile is absolutely right.

Mucho amor,

Papá


	690. Nicaragua LXXXV

Hola Papi,

Well, at least when Belize was high on pudding he remembered to bring his  
>phone with him... he just texted me that he knocked out France with a chair...<br>why is it that our family likes to knock people out with chairs? I hit America  
>with a chair once...<p>

Now to find that bastards room... because I can't remember which one it is...

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

Ahh, yes, yes, you're right. Ahaha, he did…which is sort of amusing. Uhm, I'm not too sure. Your aunt started the horrible trend…on me. It wasn't fun, getting hit with a chair…my head hurt for like three days…or more. Pfft, America needs a good whack upside the head with a chair every once and awhile.

Next to mine, sweetie.

Papi


	691. Belize V

Hi Papi,

Eh, maybe our family does have a thing for that.. I don't know. I was just  
>trying not to get raped...<p>

E-eh... I-I was so busy trying not to get r-raped that when I ran in the  
>closet, I forgot that I'm scared of the dark! Ahhh! Now I can't get out of the<br>closet!

H-help me...

Belize

* * *

><p>Belize,<p>

Ahaha, its funny though. And I know, so don't worry about it, all right?

…wow…uhm, Luisa is coming over so just kick and scream, all right?

Ahh, all right, my guilty conscience won't let me leave you in there…I'll be over in less than a minute, all right?

Papi


	692. Guatemala XI

Eh Papi...

Why the HELL did I just find out that France tried to rape Belize? This is the  
>fifth time he's tried to rape him. Seriously? I mean I know Belize looks like<br>a 6 year old and looks adorable but REALLY? 5 times?

Ugh, I'll be there soon.

And now I know why I don't drink much... I apparantly broke into England's  
>house and threatened to invade his house and let France loose on him unless he<br>cut down how much you have to pay for damages. It has been lowered down to  
>6000 dollars...<p>

Guatemala

* * *

><p>Guatemala,<p>

I dunno…I'm not your alls personal messenger or somthin'. Wow…the fifth time? That's a little excessive of Francis…

Ahh, Luisa and I have the situation handled.

Wait a second. You called me Papi~! Yayy! This certainly is shaping up to be a decent day! Yayy~!

Ohh, sounds fun! I wanna break in to Inglaterra's house and torment him. Take me with you next time, all right?

Oh my God…wow…really? 6000 dollars? That's it? Thank you, so, so, so, so much! I mean, I may not have 6000 dollars right now but that doesn't matter! That's a million times better than 999 Trillion, which I wasn't going to pay, partly because that numbers ridiculous and partly because it's Inglaterra. You're a blessing, my sweetheart.

Te amo mucho, mi querida~

Papi


	693. Portugal LI

Antonio,

I just don't like him. He's always calling me "bitch" or "bitch face". The  
>jerk...<p>

Yes, you were a dick. Oh by the way, I had a nice, pleasant little chat with  
>Inglaterra. He said he will talk to Switzerland about about getting rid of<br>that nasty expulsion letter and bringing down the debt.

Eu te amo querido,

Silvia

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Sweetie, I don't think anyone likes him. If I had half a chance he wouldn't be a nation~. Ehehe, disregard that. Violent tendencies run in the family, ¿no?

Ahaha, yupp. I was. I admit to that. I heard you did…you didn't have to you know. I'm very capable of dealing with that tea-sipping asshole on my own, hermana. Ahh, but the gesture is much appreciated, so thank you, Silvia.

Apparently Guatemala got drunk and forced Inglaterra to bring that ridiculous number that no nation could afford down to 6,000…which I still can barely pay, but it's better than 999 trillion, which I was going to refuse to pay.

Te amo mi querida hermana

Antonio


	694. Valencia XX

Sevilla,

So... you don't hate me?

Well, then... I'll send you a copy :)

-

Seville

I... understand. It's a pity. The feria should be held. People need a little  
>rest, some happiness. After the Turia accident in my city, I celebrated Fallas<br>as every year. People actually enjoyed it!

Yeah, Franco was scary. He even banned one of my languages!

Valencia

-

That was the letter

Love,

Valencia

PS: If España misplaced it... does it mean that he hates me? :(

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

To reply to your letter that our stupid father who's giving me a death glare misplaced (man, his death glares are fucking scary as shit!):

It should be held. I fukcin love the feria, but the governments' being stingy right now…especially with all the debt we've racked up. Ahh, yeah, rest and happiness, something us Spaniards are very good at…we're really lacking in it right now. Woot! I know! Fallas is fucking amazing! Of course they enjoyed it!

Franco pissed Dad off to no end. I remember how frustrated he was for the time that faschist asshole tried to rule us. Even Tía Silvia was no help during the Spanish Civil War…I think that war still torments Dad…hmm. We should ask him about it some time.

There's your reply to said letter :)

Love,

Seville

P.S. NO. He's just stupid and misplaced told me to tell you he loves you very much. And now he's a little pissed that I took over his letters, but whatever~! He can suck Romano's dick.


	695. Brazil XXI

Ola Espanha,

Yeah...h-hey this may be an odd question to ask b-but...um...how exactly did  
>you come to realize that you were in love with Romano?<p>

Sorry if that seemed reeeeeeaally weird...

Hope you recover soon...everyone in S.A is worried about you in one way or  
>another.<p>

Here's the clues for the nation I'm thinking of!

1. Hates Russia

2. Doesn't like classical music all that much

3. Is very easy to spot in a crowd

Once again, feel better soon, Espanha!

-Brasil

* * *

><p>Brasil,<p>

Ahh, that's not an odd question, I'm so glad you asked. Well. It first started when my darling Lovi got much, much older, because, you know, I'm not a pedophile, contrary to popular belief. And anyway, one day, Lovi and I were sitting on a beach near Barcelona eating some tomatoes, just admiring nature, and for weeks before that, I found it increasingly difficult to get my little tomatino out of my mind, everytime I saw him, I'd get wittle butterflies in my stomach and I'd get almost light-headed. Eventually, I sorta just deduced that I was sick and put it aside, but the more time my precious Lovino and I spent together, the more the feelings came.

…Then I had a talk with France and he spoke of L'amour like to no end, I thought about Francis's stupidly flowery words that actually made some literal sense and figured out that I was in _love_ with mi querida Lovi. Anyway, back to the beach…uhm, so we were sitting there and every glance I stole at him just made me realize I loved him more than I though I did (like not brotherly but something_ more_). Until recently, I had just kept denying that I felt that way about Lovino, until I sorta just steeled courage and asked. There ya go! That help?

Who are you in love with, sweetie?

Ahh, gracias. I'm getting better, slowly but surly, I'll get there.

Okay!

Hmmm, I'm guessing America. :P

Gracias, Brasil

España

* * *

><p><em>Awww, Toni, that's so cute how you came to love Lovi~!<em>


	696. Nicaragua LXXXVI

hola Papi,

...Why do I forget this stuff? Does that mean I went through 6 floors for  
>nothing? wow, I suck. Oh, and El Salvador is now a patient in the hospital...<br>the birds attacked him very fiercely. Well that, and falling out of a window,  
>but that's beside the point.<p>

ehehehe... That was a good day when I hit America with a chair. he was pissing  
>me off...<p>

Oh, I remember when Tia Silvia hit you with a chair! I remember I painted a  
>picture of it! I know it's in my house somewhere...<p>

Eh, where's Belize in this room?

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

No idea, sweetie, no idea.

…pfft. Bahaha that's hysterical! I know I shouldn't be laughing, but still! Ahaha…oww, my side hurts…

Wish I could've seen it!

…did you really? Why did you feel the need to?

The closet.

Papi


	697. Arizona VIII

Dear Papa,

That's good to hear

Too bad it's boring over there...

No... drinking cactus juice is muy malo because it can cause you to get  
>dehydrated and get really sick and instead of being cool and refreshing it<br>will burn your throat, mouth, and intestines... so drinking cactus water = Bad  
>Idea.<p>

With much love and concern,

Sophia

Arizona

* * *

><p>Sophia,<p>

Ahh, yeah, boring sucks.

…whoa…wow, that's intense! I never knew that. Ahaha. I wasn't planning on it, but I was reading and in the book I was reading, it mentioned drinking cactus water…and then I vaguely remembered hearing it somewhere else.

Why're you concerned?

Mucho amor

Papi


	698. Guatemala XII

Hola Padre,

Si, I called you Papi. Just this once though. I prefer to not use a term  
>everyone else uses. That, and we all know that I'm kind of formal.<p>

Si, it's a little excessive even for France. But I remember you telling me one  
>time that France tried to take Romano about 4 times before he gave up. You<br>told me that on one of the few days I decided to listen to you when I was a  
>child.<p>

Okay Padre, the next time I go break into Inglaterra's house I'll take you  
>with me. But I only ever do that when I'm A.) drunk, or B.) that one time he<br>and I were fighting over Belize.

Si, 6000 dollars. Tia Silvia yelled at England over the phone later, so it  
>might go lower, but that was the best I could do... I should threaten<br>Inglaterra with invasion more often...

Or not... I prefer to not go completely crazy...

I'm at the hospital now and am in France's room with Nicaragua. and I just  
>kicked down the door in the closet. You seriously didn't know Belize was<br>afraid of the dark?

Poor Belize passed out. I'm going to take him home now... He's been in this  
>hospital for about 4 days now.<p>

te amo Padre

Guatemala

P.S. I left some tomatoes and churros in your room. I picked them up after I  
>terrorized England.<p>

* * *

><p>Guatemala,<p>

Aww, it was so cute. I wish you'd call me Papi more. Ah well, your preference.

Mmhm, France tried for Lovi a buncha times, and of course, I showed him who's boss…porque yo estoy Don España, ¿Sí?

Ahaha, that oughta be fun! Ehehe, I hope you know, as soon as I feel better, I'm getting you drunk…

Ahh—yeah, less would be good. Silvia has a way of wording things to make people turn to jelly as soon as she speaks. It's not necessarily a good thing, but it's super effective when it comes to politics.

Oh~! Someone left me a largggeeee glass of Sangria…ehehehe, yummy. Whoever left it is going to get a longgg thank you note from me! Yayy Sangria~!

No, I knew. I just didn't think of it at the time.

…that sounds like a lame-ass excuse, too bad it's the truth.

Make sure he rests well, all right?

Te amo también

Papi

P.S. Muchos gracias, mi querida


	699. Hungary XXXIII

Antonio,

I'm glad you agree.

That and he starts off half of our fighting anyway.

...Sure?

True. He's very...demented. In a lot of ways.

Every time you do that "Fusosososo" I suddenly fear for your sanity.

Yes! There is such a thing. And they're amaziiinggg~

..andd that doesn't sound conceited at all.

Love,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

Grumpy old Roddy totally intercepted one of my letters to you…I got sorta snippy with him…oh well, he deserved it.

Ahh, of course I agree.

And I know, but still…give him a chance?

Yupp, he is demented, but he's mi amigo.

Whuuttt? Whyyy?

That's fucking sweet. I can't wait to get /jack/ them from you! :D

Pfft, my intention was to be conceited. I'm allowed to brag every once and awhile.

Love,

Antonio


	700. Romano XCIII

Antonio,

Good…and don't listen to his bitching afterwards either.

So do it.

…same to you…

Lovino

P.S. better.

* * *

><p>Lovino,<br>Of course, mi querida. Goodness, you're awfully bossy today, aren't you?

I did…I just woke up, silly. But, it was a bit difficult to sleep…I need something to cuddle with (hint, hint)

Still as timid as always… Romano, que no tiene que actuar tanto miedo todo el tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? Siéntase libre de hablar de sus sentimientos hacia mí, mi amor.

Ti amo

Antonio

P.S. Ahh, bien, I suppose.

* * *

><p><em>Romano's chapter 700! Wowww!<em>

**_Romano, que no tiene que actuar tanto miedo todo el tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? Siéntase libre de hablar de sus sentimientos hacia mí, mi amor.:_** _Romano, you don't have to act so scared all the time, all right? __Feel free to speak your feelings to me, my love._


	701. Prussia XXV

Antonio,

Mmm. Maybe I'll try it. Still, nothing beats beer.

'Impresionante'? Hmm. It has 'presi' in it... that sounds like 'Prussia'! I  
>LIKE it! GILBERTO ES MUY MUY IMPRESIONANTE. Kesesesese!<p>

Suuure. Don't worry bro, I got your back. Lovino need not know -smirk- We can  
>all take time to appreciate the gift that are boobs.<p>

Hell yes I'm nervous! I don't want Hungary coming after me thinking I'm in  
>fucking LOVE with her! That's disgusting! The awesome me lives alone. It's the<br>best! It's too much fun, really! Just Gilbird and me in our mancave.

Your MOM'S better!

...wait.

Eww, scratch that. I guess there are times when the 'your mom' comeback  
>doesn't work.<p>

That's because you just can't appreciate the awesomeness of any name that  
>sounds like mine! Seriously, 'Antonio'? Antonio= Toni= Tony= Tony the Tiger.<br>You're Tony the Tiger.

Gilbert

P.S. You do that so I can grace you with my blinding aura of epic awesomeness.  
>I never liked grape juice; wine would just be gross. How strong could grape<br>juice spiked with alcohol be? Pfft.

No taco beer?

I'll pay a visit to Taco Bell and change that.

* * *

><p>Gilbert(o),<p>

Sangria beats beer, hands down, mi amigo.

Oh good lord…what did I do?

…you're fucking retarted, Gil.

Uhm, yeah, like two weeks ago you totally told me those three cute little words about Elizaveta, Gilbert. Don't deny it…you know you love her, you just can't express yourself…hence why you asked me what to do in a frantic stupor.

…I can't believe you just called it a mancave…anyway, Elizaveta wouldn't come after you, dumbass. And no, the "Your mom" joke doesn't work there, sorry, amigo. Ahaha.

I want some pizza…

…call me "Tony the Tiger" one more time and I'll snap your neck so fast you wouldn't be able to blink…are we clear, mi amigo?

…I am not fucking "Tony the Tiger…" Jesus.

Antonio

P.S. …uh huh. Maybe I won't, now. I don't like grape juice, yet I love wine. So, lesson for wittle Gilbert, you don't need to like grape jucie to like wine! Yay! Did we learn something new today? Uhm, if it's left in the barrel long enough, fairly fucking strong.

Taco Bell is a disgrace! Why not go to an actual Spanish-Speaking nation and try there?


	702. Brazil XXII

Espanha,

That's so sweet~

W-w-w-w-what? I-i-in love? W-w-w-why w-would you think that?

It's good to hear that your doing better. Hey, it's not like things are  
>getting worse, right?<p>

And nope~~ It was Prussia! And- Hey! Stupid bird! Go aw-*portion of the letter  
>is torn*<p>

Gah! Parrots are seriously

stupid sometimes,

Brasil

* * *

><p>Brasil,<p>

Isn't it? I love that story, it makes me so happy.

Because you asked, sweetheart.

Ahh, yeah, I'm glad I'm doing better. I still hurt and I'm still awfully sick, but the fact that I'm getting better keeps me going. Things could get worse very quickly, so I try not to get hung up on that.

Ah- uh-huh.

Pfft. Parajos are so cute.

España


	703. Arizona IX

Dear Papa,

Si! I wonder how it would be to nations though... ah well...

I was concerned because I thought you might have been thinking of drinking  
>some! Oh and you CAN make juice from the fruit that comes off of the cactus,<br>but it depends on the cactus.

Quick question:

How are France and Prussia these days? I haven't heard anything from America  
>so...<p>

With Love,

Sophia

Arizona

* * *

><p>Sophia,<p>

Hmmm, I'm not too sure.

Ahh, no. Nope, I was just reading and the question crossed my mind. Sorry for making you worry. Ahh, that sounds weird.

Ah? France and Prussia are all right…they're sorta off doing their own thing right now.

Mucho amor,

Papi


	704. Nicaragua LXXXVII

Hola Papi~

I...I don't know... maybe I DID get your scatterbrained-ness. It's probably  
>not as prominent in me then say, Panama. Where is she by the way?<p>

It really is funny. It's okay, laugh all you want~ They didn't give you the  
>correct dose of medicine again, did they. Jeez, they should just let me give<br>you your goddamn medicine. I can do better than what they're doing...

About that... Managua apparantly taped that day for some REALLY unknown  
>reason. I sent the video with this letter.<p>

Hey, I was 6 at that time. You still acted like a conquistador asshole to me,  
>it was funny, and I had to immortalize the moment.<p>

...Guatemala kicked the damn door down...

and they left. I'm going to go bug the nurses about your medication now.

Te amo Papi,

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

…hey now. That's mean. I'm not that scatterbrained, I just chose not to think things through as much as I should.

No, they did. I was just doubled over laughing and it made it hurt really bad…like really bad.

Video cameras existed back then? Impressive. And you seriously felt the need to immortalize said moment? Just because you hated me? Aren't you nice.

Owww, my ribs hurt. Ahaha.

W-wow…

Uhm, good luck with that

Te amo también

Papi


	705. Portugal LII

Antonio,

Actually, I think the only people that like Holanda is Belgium and Luxembourg.  
>And any poor little girl that he gets a hold on. The poor little girls.<p>

You're welcome, Antonio. I was just getting sick of Inglaterra picking on you.  
>He and I may be friends; but sometimes he can be a real jerk. Ha ha~ No wonder<br>Sealand constantly calls him "Jerk England". Inglaterra won't be bothering so  
>much any time soon.<p>

Com muito amor,

Silvia

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Ahh, you're probably right. He's a douche. Oh yes, the poor, poor little girls.

Mmhm, I'm sure. Now you're making me sound pathetic, sis. I know he can be a jerk, trust me. Ahaha, yeah, I feel bad for Sealand…do any countries even recognize him as an independent state? Oh, that's good. I guess I can rest easier now.

Con amor,

Antonio


	706. Guatemala XIII

Hola Padre,

Si, mi preferencia.

Si Papi, porque tu estas Don España.

No, you are most certainly not. I don't even know how I got drunk in the first  
>place. And if I'm in a bad mood when you try to get me drunk, just remember<br>you're going back in the hospital. I can be either completely awesome, or very  
>devious when I'm drunk. All depends on my mood.<p>

Si, I know Tia Silvia can word things like that.

And that would be Costa Rica. He randomly showed up when you left and put  
>Sangria there.<p>

si, it does sound like a lame-ass excuse.

I will.

te amo Papi,

Guatemala

P.S. de nada

P.P.S. I said it again. But just to make you feel better. It's not happening  
>often.<p>

* * *

><p>Guatemala,<p>

Sí, me lo hubiera creído.

¡Naturalmente, mi hermosa hija!

Aww, mierda, ¿por que no, hermosa hija? Ahh, I really don't want to go back to this horrid place. I'm not even out in the hospital now!

Mmhm, she can be a very scary/persuasive lady.

Pero, la cosa es, no es una excusa culo cojo, es la pura verdad.

Te amo también

Papi

P.S. Gracias, mi querida.


	707. Lithuania II

Hello in Lithuanian is 'sveiki,' actually. Yes, I've sent him a letter as  
>well, though let's just say it really didn't go well... And he does have the<br>tendancy to scare people. Though you must admit it's usually for good reason.  
>Hasn't he been wanting you become one with him? Whatever you do, don't do it,<br>Ispanija! If you value your life and sanity, do not say yes!

Honestly, you're not missing much at the meetings. All anyone does is fight  
>and molest peopleget molested. Nothing's been accomplished quite a while, not  
>that's anything new. And I really hope you feel better soon. If you want, I<br>could come over and make you some soup. It's been forever since I've visited  
>(and admittedly, I'm kinda desperate to get out of the house. Poland is on a<br>pink-fueled warpath, Dieve sergek mus!).

Russia's been wanting to help you financially? Oh dear, be careful what you  
>take from him. He's not one to do something without expecting full payment in<br>return, and then some. A-and Belarus too? She's sweet isn't she?

Ha, he seriously beat you up, didn't he? Oops, sorry. At least it all turned  
>out okay in the end. So will this. There are plenty of people who won't let<br>you die without a fight (like Romano, for example), so don't even think about  
>giving up, no matter how may times you have to declare bankruptcy. And you're<br>right of course, there are plenty of positive things in the world today, even  
>if they are different.<p>

Well, Poland liked your coral suggestion. Now he's begun to paint the house,  
>inside and out, which would be fine except he refuses to leave open any<br>windows or doors or else it'll 'like, totally ruin the color'. We're going to  
>suffocate if this keeps up! I really need to try and get a handle on the<br>situation. Oh well. Goodbye!

Sincerely,

Lithuania

* * *

><p><em>Translations:<em>

_Ispanija: Spain_

_Dieve sergek mus: God save us_

* * *

><p>Lithuania,<p>

Ah, I see. Gracias for the translation. A-ahaha…y-yeah. Russia's been sending troops over to my place, trying to take advantage of the chaos here right now…b-but I'm not so weak that I can't handle him! Not yet, at least.

I don't plan on going to said world meetings for a really long time. I need this /problem/ to simmer down. I don't want to walk into a meeting fearing for my life…not to mention sick. If you feel the need to come over, fine by me, but it's not like I have a house anymore…Alfred fucking blew that up…I'm in a hospital in Portugal…so I guess you could go there if you're so desperate to get out.

Mmhm, I've been denying him, but he keeps on pressing the matter. It's irritating to say the least. Belarus is far from sweet, Lithuania. You have creepy views on people.

…you're stepping on thin ice, my friend…very, very thin ice. Ah—yeah, I suppose…I was lucky that Romano forgave me so quickly—others aren't so forgiving (example: Switzerland and Belarus) Oh good God, I'm not going to give up…I just need a break…a much deserved vacation if you will.

Ahh—sorry bout your lack of fresh air. I knew he'd prefer coral…it's much prettier, anyway.

Ciao

España


	708. Hungary XXXIV

Antonio,

I noticed. I guess he did, but..

Eh.

Um..Well...

L-Like I said, you'd have to give me proof first.

I'm not going to say anything to him if all I'm going to get is that damn  
>"KSESESESESE" in my face.<p>

He's would be getting a pan lodged in his fucking throat.

That and well,..things have come up.

You already tried that didn't you? but you couldn't find any of those packs of  
>cookies in my kitchen.<p>

True, I guess you are.

Doesn't Like Serious Talks,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

All right sweetie, I'll get proof…

…once I get it out of him again.

Things like what, querida? You know you can talk to me about it.

Ahh, yeah, yeah I did. But, whatever.

Nor do I,

Antonio

P.S. Okay, this isn't good…I don't feel any better than when I first came to the damn hospital…


	709. Romano XCIV

Antonio,

…whatever. It's just that Feliciano with that damn Potato bastard again!

….you better not be hinting at how I think you are..

…I'm trying…I'm just not really used to it..

Ti amo,

Lovino

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Ahh, I'm sorry. You know what, querido, just let their love blossom. I know he's your little brother, but still. Allow Feliciano some happiness.

Ah…maybe I am, maybe I'm not …who knows.

I…I know, querido. If it helps you, write it in Italian, that way I can understand, and you'd be more comfortable because not many nations speak Italian.

Te amo, mi preciosa Lovino.

Antonio


	710. Arizona X

Dear Papa,

That's good. Some cactus fruit juice makes really sweet candy, and it's really  
>good.<p>

Oh my... who knows what trouble they'll get into... you guys gonna get  
>together and go out clubbing anytime soon?<p>

With Love,

Sophia

Arizona

* * *

><p>Sophia,<p>

Ahh, that's really interesting. The world knows I have a sweet tooth.

Ah, uhm, no actually. I'm not up to it yet, nor is France.

Mucho amor,

Papá


	711. Canary Islands I

¡Hola papi! (Hiya dad):

How are you doing?

Barcelona, Madrid and Valencia were bragging about getting letters from you so  
>I decided to join this too! :D<p>

Please don't forget about me! And don't say it's 'An hour less in Canary'!  
>It's an hour more in your place!<p>

¿Me quieres? ¿Me quieres? ¡Dime que sí! (Do you love me? Do you love me?  
>Tell me you do!)<p>

P.D: I'm thinking about destroying Estados Unidos (USA) for screwing  
>economy...how do you see it?<p>

* * *

><p>Idaira,<p>

Hola sweetheart, ¿como estas, mi querida? Ahh yo estoy enferma y heridos, pero, yo estoy bien…gracias por preguntar.

Ahh, have they? Well, it's nice hearing from you, sweetie.

Of course I wouldn't forget about you, goodness, who do you take me for? America?

Ahh, sí por supuesto, te amo, niña tonta. No hay necesidad de pedir.

Papi

P.D. No. Nada. No hagas eso ... es una de las naciones más poderosas del mundo, no puedo haberlo volado ... sostiene las cuerdas de mi economía luchando en este momento, cariña.

* * *

><p><em>Do I need to translate Spain's responses for you, or are you fluent? I'll translate for now for other readers…yay for fluency!<em>

_1. How are you, my darling? I'm sick and injured, but I'm good, thanks for asking._

_2. Yes, of course I love you, silly girl. No need to ask._

_3. Don't do that...he's one of the most powerful nations in the world, I can't have him blown up...he holds the strings to my struggling economy right now, sweetie._


	712. Prussia XXVI

San Antonio,

Kesese! How about that? I just called you 'San Antonio'. That's a city in  
>America- care to explain why there's a city called that in AMERICA, of all<br>places? Is there something I need to know that happened between the two of  
>you? Dahahaha!<p>

Pssh, hell no. Beer is liquid bread; it's good for you! Sangria is fucking  
>fruit. Fruit. FRUIT.<p>

You worded a sentence wrong that was directed at the awesome me! We're part of  
>the Bad Touch Trio; were you really not expecting me to point out the<br>wrong-ness of your words? Kesesese~

At least I can SPELL retarded. KESESESESESESESE!

I DON'T FUCKING LIKE HER. I would seriously rather let Gilbird have babies  
>with Francis' Pierre- and both of our birds are *guys*. She's so<br>overprotective of that little prissy aristocratic Austria, too. They can go  
>fuck each other for all I care and make mini Austrias. Whaaaatever.<p>

How do you know she wouldn't? She came to my place all those years ago with a  
>damn FRYING PAN because I wouldn't give her Silesia back! 'My happy place'...<br>mein Gott. Psycho, I'm telling ya.

I'll try to bring you some if I can visit you at the hospital! When are you  
>getting out, anyway? I can only do so much solo adventuring. I'm the Sad<br>Soloist right now. If I can find Francis we'll be the Duo of Doom. But we need  
>YOU to be the Bad Touch Trio and cause some shit again. Except, like, NOT<br>conquering-the-world-muahaha evil shit because you're already in debt. We'll  
>stick to playing pranks.<p>

But you're in the hospital, nya nya-nya nya nya! You can't hurt me- not until  
>you're feeling GRRRRREAAAT -shot-<p>

Mmm, well isn't Lovino younger than you?

OSNAP!

...I'm probably going to avoid you in person for a while now just in case.

-Gilbert

P.S. I learned that my sexy scar of sexiness gets the ladies interested. Oh  
>sorry, did you mean something about the wine? Nah, nothing. Wine sounds like<br>'whine' for a reason, wah wah wahhh.

Because Taco Belly had a dog mascot... it died though. Pets are cool.

* * *

><p>Gilbert(o)<p>

No. Never again. Just no. America was jealous about how awesome my name is (I mean, for Christ sakes, Arthur named him _Alfred)_ and decided to dedicate a city to me and all my Spanish glory.

Fruit is better for you than bread, Gilbert. Hate to break it to ya, amigo.

Uh-huh. Snippy, snippy. Chill out Gil. Seriously. But, just keep denying it…it's no skin off of my back. Especially if she _does_ get back with Austria.

Gil, you need to stop holding grudges (man, aren't I a hypocrite?)

Ahhh, thank you Gil. Love ya man. I got the whole restraining order thing figured out, too. Uhm, I dunno when they'll let me is getting really frustrating…I mean…I'm fricken dead on my feet but still…I just wanna go home…

Francis will more than likely get out before me. He didn't have his whole country decimated by atomic bombs, nor is he bankrupt…

Shut up, Gil.

Not by much…why?

…oh. I'm going to fuck WRING YOUR DAMN NECK, GILBERT!

Antonio

P.S. You're seriously fucked up, mi amigo. Taco Bell is still a disgrace to mine and Mexico's culture…I don't really care that they had a dog for a mascot…


	713. Liverpool VI

Spain,

I'm not too sure about therapy love. But it was heart breaking for her and  
>Sean. The kid was only 5 years old when his dad was murdered. Speaking of<br>sons, John's first son Julian was important to him. After all he was named  
>after John's late mother Julia. The poor bird was killed by a drunk driver one<br>night while she was crossing the street, and John was only 17. Not to mention  
>"Hey Jude" was made for Julian. It was to get him to not be afraid of his dad<br>divorcing Cynthia for Yoko.

Peace and Love,

Liverpool

* * *

><p>Liverpool,<p>

Ahh, I gotcha. Aww, that's terrible…I don't even remember my parents…my older sister had to sorta describe what they were like to me…that's pretty sad, if I do say so myself. But anyway, I remember that's what "Hey Jude" was written about…such beautiful songs, all of them. Ah. I didn't know the last part, but once again, very interesting!

Ciao

España


	714. Nicaragua LXXXVIII

Hola Papi!

Aww, I didn't mean for it to be mean!

Oh, okay. So I guess I don't have to talk to the nurses afterall. Okay~

Si, it was just the 1980's.

And si, I did have the need to immortalize the moment. And you had been very  
>mean that day... you burned my crops... so si, I had to immortalize the<br>moment. Aww, don't be like that~ I was,six and I didn't like you back then.

When Guatemala has a goal, it's like she's got super strength.

Oh yeah, and I found the picture.

...I just got a flier to taco beer tasting... something tells me Gilbert has  
>something to do with this...<p>

Off to go taste some beer~

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

Eh, it's fine.

…Oops. Man, I'm tired…Ahahaha—ah…ha…eh…

Pfft, 1980's sucked.

Ahh, isn't that the truth?

…burn it.

Uhm , I wouldn't if I were you, sweetie. It is Gilbert after all…

Papi


	715. Guatemala XIV

Hola Padre,

ay dios mios.

Padre, tú y yo sabemos que me gusta emborracharse. Y sigo impulso cuando  
>estoy borracho. Así que si estoy de mal humor, mi primer instinto será lo<br>primero que veo, lo que probablemente va a ser.

Sí, usted no está aún fuera del hospital ahora. así que por favor no me  
>borracho.<p>

Sé que no es una excusa poco convincente-culo. Esto suena como tal.

... Yo sé que soy hermosa. Pero gracias por decírmelo.

Estoy tan cansado en este momento ... Muchas cosas pasaron, y yo sólo quiero  
>dormir. Me puse a Belice en su habitación.<p>

Te Amo Padre,

Guatemala

P.S. De Nada

* * *

><p><em>Translation time~<em>

_Padre, you and I both know that I hate getting drunk. And I follow impulse  
>when I'm drunk. So if I'm in a bad mood, my first instinct will be to the<br>first thing I see, which will probably be you._

_Yes, you're not even out of the hospital now. so please do not get me drunk._

_I know that it isn't a lame-ass excuse. It just sounds like one._

_...I know that I'm beautiful. But thank you for telling me._

_I'm so tired right now... A lot of things happened, and I just want to sleep  
>now. I put Belize in his room.<em>

* * *

><p>Guatemala,<p>

Eh? Oh, todos los españoles. Ah. Eso es , sí sé que odias conseguir cariño borracho. Así que no, no voy a llegar borracho. Yo estaba bromeando, de todos modos.

Ahaha, sí, yo prefiero quedarme cada vez mejor y gastar menos tiempo en este infierno a continuación, obtener mutilado y pasar más tiempo en el lugar conocido como el terrible hosptial.

De nada cariña. Ahora descansa un poco. Podemos hablar después, ¿de acuerdo?

Te amo, dormir bien.

Papi

* * *

><p><em>More translation time!<em>

_Oh, all Spanish. Ah. That's , yeah I know you hate getting drunk, sweetie. So no, I won't get you drunk. I was kidding, anyway._

_Ahaha, yeah, I'd rather stay getting better and spend less time in this hellhole then getting maimed and spending more time in the awful place known as the hosptial._

_You're welcome sweetie. Now get some rest. We can talk later, all right?_

_Te amo, dormir bien_


	716. Brazil XXIII

Espanha,

I guess your own love story is bound to make you happy one way or another,  
>right?<p>

...You got me...I-I do kinda have a-a tiny crush o-on A-argentina...though I  
>doubt he feels the same way. He and I are rivals in just about everything...I<br>bet he hates my guts...

Those idiot nurses better get you better soon or else I'm going there to kick  
>their asses myself!<p>

Yes. They are when they aren't eating letter paper.

Brasil

* * *

><p>Brasil,<p>

Mmhmm, absolutely true.

Ah, aw, that's so cute. Eh? Why wouldn't he? Anyime I mention you to him, his eyes light up with this cute little glow and seems so happy, just to hear your name. Sweetie,I think the feelings between you are mutual.

Let me tell you something…the reason it took me so long to tell Lovi that I was in love with him was because I thought he hated me…well, not hated me, but he didn't feel the way I did about him. But, once you steel your courage, telling him is the greatest thing in the world. It feels as if you're having a weight lifted off your shoudlers. Just talk to him…you'll feel better.

Ahahaha, I'm kicking their asses with nasty, snippy, sassy and just plain rude comments. But sweetie, it's going to take a little while to recover from this. I can't just bounce back with a bankrupted economy, and a now decimated home thanks to air-raids and Atomic weaponary.

Of course not!

Best wishes,  
>España<p> 


	717. Hungary XXXV

Antonio,

Good luck with that.

Again..right.

Its just..things..with Roderich. It'd gotten kind of..

Eh.

Let's just say it's put me in a bit of a tough situation.

Love,

Elizaveta

P.S.- You don't? That sucks..Any reason why?

P.P.S.- Because you feel crappy I sent some suaveness cookieees~ And some  
>tacos. No they arent from Taco Bell.<p>

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

Ah, gracias. I feel as if I'm talking to a wall with him now…

He's sorta crawled into a hole about this whole thing (no pun intended) and won't come out…

Oh? A tough situation? Of what sort, mi querida?

Love,

Antonio

P.S. Uhm, no…and I dunno why…I'm just so tired…I feel like I'm making no progress…and if I feel like that then that means my nation isn't making progress, which isn't good…dios mios…

P.S.S. Ah, gracias.


	718. Romano LCV

Antonio,

Yeah…until the potato bastard rapes him in the middle of the night.

….you really suck at lying. I hope you know that.

I'll try…. tu sei l'unico per me ... Non dobbiamo permettere che qualsiasi  
>altra cosa ti succeda ... perché non so cosa avrei fatto se fosse successo.<p>

Ti amo,

Lovino

* * *

><p><em>Translation: you're the only one for me….just don't let anything else happen to<br>you…because I don't know what I would do if it happened._

* * *

><p>Mi querido Lovino,<p>

Ah…j-just don't think of it like that…it's not rape if Feli's willing.

Right?

Righhhhtttt?

I wasn't lying, I just wasn't giving you a definite answer.

Ah, bien, mi querido, muy bien. Lovi, Sé que mi amor ... y para ti soy descansar un poco más de lo que yo haría si estuviera en esta situación en otro momento. Te quiero tanto, Lovino. Lo siento si te preocupa.

Yo no te dejaría incluso si eso significaba el fin del mundo, Lovi. Ah, lo siento que me siento tan mierda ... yo un poco menos a mi siempre feliz uno mismo ...

Te amo

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Love letter translations~!<em>

_I know my love...and just for you I'm resting more than I would if I were in this situation some other time. I love you so much, Lovino. I'm sorry if I worried you._

_I wouldn't leave you even if it meant the end of the world, Lovi. Ah, I'm sorry that I feel so crappy...I kinda miss my usual happy self..._


	719. Arizona XI

Dear Papa,

oh si Papa! do you want me to send some treat over? Maybe I can convince Utah  
>to send a jar of honey...<p>

What did France do this time? Do I even wanna ask?

With Love,

Sophia

Arizona

P.S. Happy Mothers Day Papa

* * *

><p>Sophia,<p>

Ahh, sure, if you wish.

Uh, you don't know what happened?

Con amor,

Papa

P.S. Ahaha, gracias, though Father's Day would be more appropriate. Ah well~!


	720. Belarus IX and Romania II

Испания,

You will except Big brother's kindness or else. Oh crap. I see Romania and she  
>has rope. Why does she have rope? Oh God, why is she coming towards me?<p>

Беларусь

* * *

><p>Belarus,<p>

Noo, I don't think I will. Ahaha, Buena suerte, Belarus /not/.

España

* * *

><p>Bună ziua Antonio~!<p>

How are you doing? I hope you're feeling better dear. Oh~! I captured me a  
>Belarus. It's so adorable how she's trying to break free from the rope. Keep<br>on trying, Belarus. Anyways, I'm coming by to visit a fellow speaker of a  
>Romance language aka you.<p>

See you soon,

Romania

* * *

><p>Romania,<p>

Hola. I didn't expect a letter from you, dear. Uhm, I'm…okay…I guess…could be better. Ah, gracias for that. And muchos gracias for capturing Belarus…she was threatening me to accept Russia's offer of help…which I refuse to accept.

Oh…all right, see you soon then.

España


	721. Hungary XXXVI

Antonio,

See? Wall = Blockhead Gilbert.

Yeah...a hole. Or really he just isn't like you're making him out to be.

Y-Yeah..

Um..

He just asked me a...uh question. Thats all..Yeah.

In all honesty, I wish Gil would start breaking into my house again. With the  
>constant attention from Roderich I'm kind of...down. I could use a<br>distraction.

Yet again, with this thing going on I don't know if that would distract me.  
>Just make me feel more shitty.<p>

It's like choosing between frying pans and Yaoi damn it! T~T

Love,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Should I send more things to help you out? Though it might not be the  
>best time to offer that for my country..That might not matter so much in a<br>little while.

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

Ah, yeah, my words are falling on deaf ears with Gilbert, I wonder what changed with him…huh.

Sweetie, are you all right? I'm here if you need to talk. You're beginning to worry me…

Aw, well, you could always come spend a weekend or something with me, anything to get you distracted from stuffy Roddy, huh?

Aww, Elizaveta, don't talk like that, amor. Come to me (cause I can't do too much) and we'll figure this out, okay?

All the love in the world and best wishes,

Antonio

P.S. N-no. Please, don't worry about me. I'll get over this…just give me some time…I was simply inquiring before. Wait, what do you mean by "in a little while" what's going on, Elizaveta?


	722. Arizona XII

Dear Papa,

Okay! Utah sends her best wishes... and some of her best honey. Sometimes I  
>think she's a little TOO happy to help.<p>

No sorry... what happened?

With love and much confusion,

Sophia

Arizona

P.S. Yes I know... I'm a little too impatient...

* * *

><p>Sophia,<p>

Ah, gracias and there's no such thing as being too happy to help.

Uh, well…ngh…How do I put this…uhm…the Bad Touch Trip (hopefully you know the memebers) k-kinda sorta tried to take over the world. France was captured by El Salvador and Honduras and sorta tormented…honey, it was pretty much World War III how could you not know what happened? The whol east coast of America was bombed.

Con amor,

Papi

P.S. Sí


	723. Hungary XXXVII

Antonio,

Nothing changed at all Antonio. You know that.

Ah,..No. I'm okay.

I guess I could..but I don't know. Is the hospital still that bad?

No really, I do feel shitty. Why did he have to dump this on me now? I mean I  
>know we're both in crappy condition but..<p>

Aughh!

No, this is more something I have to decide myself.

Though it'll probably end up like last time.

Sorry Sorry, I'm spewing depressing crap. Just forget it.

Thanks,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Noo, don't be stupid. I'm sending things over. You'll understand later.  
>I still want to kind of keep some of this between just me and Roderich for a<br>little while longer. Maybe things will blow over!..Yeah.

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

Not true, dear. But whatever makes you happy.

If you say so…

…yes.

Ah—you have some explaining to do. You're speaking in sentences that would be more meaningful if I knew what was going on.

Sweetie, whatever Roddy's doing, just take a breath and collect your thoughts, sleep on whatever he's told you and perhaps your mind will be clearer.

You're fine, and I can't just forget it now, Elizaveta…you've "spewed" too much.

Of course, much love.

Antonio

P.S. I'm not being stupid, I'm being _reasonable._ But whatever…all right. Whenever you're ready to tell me, I'm here for you, all right?


	724. Arizona XIII

Dear Papa,

You don't understand... She gets creepy...

Oh that explains it... I'm going to (figuratively) kill them... Them being  
>France and Prussia... I don't blame you though Papa... Because you said you<br>were in the hospital.

With Love,

Sophia

Arizona

* * *

><p>Sophia,<p>

Ah, I see.

Uhm…no, don't blame them…all the blame truly needs to fall to me. I snapped and started the nasty trend, anyway. So, it's my fault I'm in the hospital, and it's my fault the world is as fucked up as it is right now.I wasn't admitted to the hospital until after that whole fiasco.

Con amor,

Papi


	725. Paris X

Oncle Toni,

It's okay ^^. People make mistakes sometimes! I guess I should've been a  
>little clearer huh? ^^"<p>

But oui! I'm in the hospital now, looking for your room so I can visit. And I  
>got you some churros and a Get Well present!<p>

This hospital is like a maze... Oh là là ... I'm not the best with  
>directions, so, I'm going to ask someone for them again... Heh... So I'll talk<br>to you when I reach your room!

Paris

* * *

><p>Paris,<p>

Ahaha, no, no it's all right. I'm just tired, so I'm mixing everything up.

Ahh, all right sweetie. See you soon.

Tio Toni


	726. Romania III

Antonio,

Are all hopped up on hospital drugs right now? I did write to you; you were  
>just calling yourself something like "Conquistador!Antonio". Oh honey, you<br>don't except Russia's help unless you want to return the favor in a rather...  
>festive way. What talent. You're welcome. I just love to play with Belarus;<br>she's so entertaining.

You sound disappointed that I'm coming to visit you. Are you still mad at me  
>for impaling all of those soldiers? I'm sorry about that. It's just that they<br>were invading my land and I accidently went all "Vlad the Impaler" on them.

Romania

* * *

><p>Romania,<p>

No, I'm just exhausted…uhm, yeah. I don't really remember much from that whole…ordeal…for lack of a better word. I know, I know, hence why I'm not accepting said Russian's help. I want nothing to do with it…he's already trying to station troops in my war-torn nations as it stands.

No, no! I'm not disappointed at all! I'm just, as I said, exhausted. It's a little difficult to get enthused about much right now, and for that I'm sorry.

Please don't tell me what you did to my poor soldiers.

Antonio


	727. Arizona XIV

Dear Papa,

But... how Papa... I don't believe it... what happened? Explain more please,  
>with lots of detail...<p>

With love,

Sophia

Arizona

* * *

><p>Sophia,<p>

Ah…I wish I could tell you sweetie, but I can't…I truly don't remember that well…I'm sorry.

Con amor,

Papa


	728. Puerto Rico I

Hola España

It's Puerto Rico, one of your former colonies. I hope you didn't forget  
>about me. It's been so long since I talked to you.<p>

Anyways, how are you? I hope you're okay.

Puerto Rico

* * *

><p>Hola Puerto Rico,<p>

No, no I haven't forgotten about you. I'm nothing like that blind America.

Ah, I'm all right, and yourself?

España


	729. Arizona XV

Dear Papa,

I'm flying over... now (buys plane ticket)

See you in a little while... I need answers...

With love,

Sophia

Arizona

* * *

><p>Sophia,<p>

Uh, like no airports are open in Spain, sweetie, my nation is teeter-tottering on the edge of ruin…I'm in Portugal, with my sister.

…I can't give you answers, sweetie…sorry.

Con amor,

Papa


	730. Arizona XVI

Dear Papa,

Don't worry... I figured that out. I'm with uncle Britain. I'll be sailing to  
>Portugal right now.<p>

I WILL find them out from someone...

With Love,

Sophia

Arizona

* * *

><p>Sophia,<p>

Ah, all right…

Why're you with that tea-sipping bastard-I mean England?

England knows, ask him.

Con amor,

Papa


	731. Arizona XVII

Dear Papa,

Well because I didn't know for sure where you were when I booked the tickets  
>for the flight and he's America's brother who is really nice... He's really<br>nice... I don't understand why you don't like him...

He basically explained that you went crazy and started taking over the world  
>because you held a grudge against him... I was too busy being angry at Mexico<br>to notice...

With lots of Love,

Sophia

Arizona

* * *

><p>Sophia,<p>

…ah. I see. And I know who England is, goodness. He's not nice…at all. But, whatever you say, sweetie.

…oh. Yeah…

Ahaha…

Papa


	732. Nicaragua LXXXIX

Hola Papi,

Si, the 1980's did suck. The sandanistas has taken power and America embargoed  
>me. That was one of the only good things that happened. I have thanked Managua<br>numerous times for immortalizing the moment.

No, no burning!

The taco beer tasted dosgusting... I think he used Taco Bell.

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

Ahh, yeah.. I dunno, modern times just aren't the best, are they? Oh, really? Didn't America occupy your nation during my Civil War or before hand as well during the mid 1930's?

…Pfft.

Why nott?

I'm sure. Taco Bell is a disgrace to us.

Mucho Amor,

Papi


	733. Canary Islands II

Papi,

¿Estás bien? (Are you alright?) You seem depressed =(

If you need to, you can stay here at my place with Romano or with whoever you  
>want to until you completely heal. I'm not doing very well either, but there's<br>nothing sun and sea cannot heal! :D

Plátanos (Bananas) and gofio will help too! :D

Te quiere,

Idaira

P.D: Awww...·_· Well, that's right... Umm, and what about England? =3  
>That'll cheer you up? 3<p>

* * *

><p>Idaria,<p>

I'll be fine, don't worry about me. I just have a lot on my plate recently.

No, no. I'm a little too busy to leave Portugal right now since Spain is sorta in ruins. Ahh—I hope you feel better!

Bananas are awesome!

Te amo también

Papi

P.S. England sucks

* * *

><p><em>Ahh, you're welcome. I haven't much else to do, anyway.<em>

_Yay for fluency!_


	734. Guatemala XV

Hola Padre,

I, am still tired. But I need to wake up now. I'll probably take a nap later  
>or something.<p>

Oh, you were kidding? One time Él Salvador tried to get me drunk, so I'm  
>never sure.<p>

I hward that Brazil might be in love with someone... that's so cute! Well, I  
>think it is... what's it like to be in love? I've never been in love, so I<br>don't know. It's kind of weird because both Nicaragua and Panama have been in  
>love, and I have no idea what it's like.<p>

Is something wrong with me?

Guatemala

* * *

><p>Guatemala,<p>

Todavía estás cansado? A continuación, por todos los medios volver a la cama. Ah—I'm getting sleepy myself.

Sí, ah, well wise to be cautious, mi querida.

Ahaha, I believe it's Argentina—which is simply adorable. W-what's it like to be in love? Ah, it's a…different, but lovely feeling. You feel as if you have something more than yourself to live for, so you strive to make the best of everything.

You'll find love, don't worry my dear. And nothing's wrong with you. Nothing at all. You just haven't found that Mr. Right yet.

Papi


	735. Brazil XXIV

Espanha,

The feeling is mutual? I don't know about that...

I'm honestly trying to tell him, but as of recently, everytime I try to talk  
>to him, he runs away...I wonder if I said something offensive to him...<p>

Hey, leave some ass-kicking for me too! And, I know it's going to take awhile.  
>Even if it takes a million years, you can at least be happy with the fact that<br>you aren't dead, right? Wait..that didn't seem as comforting as I thought it  
>would be..<p>

Tchau for now~

Brasil

* * *

><p>Brasil,<p>

Sí, I do know about that. You may not, but España knows all.

I know,and it's just the jitters with him. Let him figure out to express himself, and then perhaps will you get the reaction you're looking for.

Ahaha, all right. Hmm? Yes, that's true. I can be happy with that…but, can we even die? And no, it wasn't all the comforting, but whatever.

Ciao.

España


	736. Portugal LIII

Antonio,

Desculpe, I didn't mean to make you sound pathetic. You should know of how  
>much of a protective and caring older sister I am. Sim, poor Sealand. I'd<br>regonize him as an independent state. He's such a sweet boy.

Eu te amo muito,

Silvia

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Ah, it's all right. I know how you are and I have no problems with it. Ahaha, I recognized him as a nation just to piss off Arthur. He may be sweet, but he's obnoxious as shit sometimes, hermana.

Mm, Imma take a siesta, kay?

Te amo también

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>David Bisbal's ballads are so beautiful . I'm gonna sing one some time. <em>


	737. Romania IV

Antonio,

You're exhausted? Well yeah, that would make sense. Take it from someone who  
>was apart of the Soviet Union... Living with Russia is not all "jolly, happy<br>smiles". I have respect for him; but, I never want to live with him again. Do  
>you want Ucraina and I to convince him otherwise? He's like pudding when he's<br>around his older sister.

Oh that's good, I was worried for a moment. I was afraid you were going to be  
>like that Hungarian. I'm still angry at her for naming her dogs after famous<br>Romanians. At least I don't name my dogs after famous Hungarians!

As long as no one asks for the bodies back, you'll never hear a word of what I  
>exactly did to them.<p>

Romania aka Voileta

* * *

><p>Voileta,<p>

Mm…more exhausted than normal…if that's even possible. Ah-I'm sure. I respect Russia to a point. Eh? No, don't worry about it. I can handle him.

Ehehe—y-yeah…I don't see why you two would get mad over something as petty as names of dogs.

…uhm, that's the problem. My government wants them back.

Antonio


	738. Romano LCVI

Antonio,

You know how stupid he can be! He wouldn't be able to tell the difference!

….you still suck at it anyway.

Grazie ... e tu mi preoccupava ... Pensavo quasi perso te ... Ho molta voglia  
>di vederti di nuovo al vostro abituale self troppo felice.<p>

Ti amo,

Lovino

* * *

><p><em>Translation!<em>

_Thanks…and you did worry me…I thought I  
>almost lost you….I really want to see you back to your usual happy self too.<em>

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Ahaha, very true, mi querida, very true.

Whatever you say~

De nada, mi amor. Ah, N-no, por favor no se preocupe nunca más de mí de esa manera ... No voy anyhere en cualquier momento pronto. Va a tener un acto de Dios que me llevara de ti. Voy a ser feliz, sólo para ti, mi amor

Te amo

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Recommended listening pieces for this chapter: DAVID BISBAL!<em>

_Translations:_

_N-no, please don't ever worry over me like that...I'm not going anyhere anytime soon. It'll take an act of God to take me from you. I'll be happy just for you, my love._


	739. Valencia XXI

Sevilla

I don't get many of those glares... only when I don't send them the tomatoes  
>that grow here...<p>

Thanks there's people that don't like my Fallas... It makes me a bit sad  
>sometimes<p>

Thanks for the reply ;)

Valencia

PD: dile que yo también le quiero

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

Ahh-that's good. Whuttt?

Pfft, people who don't like your Fallas are muy estupido. Don't let dumbass downers like that make ya sad, awright? Listen to some David Bisbal or something.

De nada… no es necesario para darme las gracias.

Seville

P.D Oh, sí. ¿Lo harás?


	740. Prussia XXVII

Antonio,

You really aren't one for nicknames are you? Shame. Alfred is a pretty stupid  
>name, kesesese! It sounds like a nerd's name.<p>

I dunno about you, but most people I know would take something bready- say,  
>pancakes, -over a banana or some shit any day. Just because it's better for<br>you doesn't mean it's more delicious!

YOU KNOW WHAT. Don't even bring her up. Obviously, someone's hating on the  
>awesome me for making up stupid rumors like that, but I hope that weirdo gets<br>the message- me no likey her. I'm not like that wuss Austria. I don't marry  
>for profit. No, the awesome me takes flight *alone*.<p>

-scoff- Practice what you teach before you open your mouth, bro. And it's not  
>a grudge. It's just a dislike. Like for Russia. Except I hate Russia more.<br>Hungary *used* to be cool, but now she's all housewifey. Either way, I didn't  
>like her then either.<p>

That's why we're BROOOOOS. I'll have Gilbird deliver you some of your sangria  
>along with this letter. Plus churros. Which are bread, so HA. I'd kidnap- er,<br>surprise adopt- you, but unfortunately, I don't have a fucking house because  
>apparently I'm not a country! And West probs isn't too happy with me right<br>now. I haven't talked to him in a bit. So I can't crash over at his place.

True that.

KESESESESE! That's the Toni I know and love, dahahaha!

-Gilbert

P.S. Budweiser is a disgrace to beer, but I don't care that people drink it.  
>To each one's own. I mean, it'd be so much more cooler if everyone drunk true<br>German beer, but whatevs. But it was a PUPPY. I'd be sad if *my* Gilbird died!

* * *

><p>Gilbert,<p>

No. I hate nickenames…you should know this by now, Gilbert.

Dude. I would totally take a banana over pancakes…you're weird. Better yet, one of each. Ohhh snap!

You know what? Fine, you two can work out your own problemos…kay?

Mmm? Perhaps, but I have very good reasons for hating Arthur with a burning passion—and they extend way past him decimating my precious Armada. Fucking English asshole…

Ah, Gil, muchos gracias. I really could use both. I feel like drinking myself into a stupor, but I don't have a drinking buddy (that's where you come in, mi amigo) they say you should never drink alone. Ah, I know you would, it's the thought that counts, Gil.

Do you need a place to stay?

Antonio

P.S. Exactly….to each his own…

Fine, fine. Whatever, you loved the Taco Bell puppy.


	741. Kentucky I

H-Hi Mr. Spain,

I will keep this blunt: MY CRAZY SISTER MARYLAND HAS KIDNAPPED VALENCIA!

Your city is knocked out right now,I don't know where dad is,and Maryland's  
>gone into her Mad Scientist mode! Virginia's tryin' to stop her but-<p>

she just got knocked out by...something...

Kentucky (Louis)

Ru: Maryland is like the scientist of America,so...

* * *

><p>Kentucky,<p>

¿Perdón? What do you mean your hermana _kidnapped_ my precious Valencia?

…Dios mios…

I'll deal with her.

España

* * *

><p><em>P.S. Hey! I'm from Maryland D:<em>


	742. Hungary XXXVIII

Antonio,

I'll try and make time to come visit, but right now might be a little hard.

He's asking to get remarried Antonio.

What the hell am I supposed to do? Seriously...it's to messed up.

Kind of hard to when he won't leave..

I know it's best for both our countries right now but..really, what would that  
>mean for me personally?<p>

He's probably going to make me all "brush this" and "clean that" again, like  
>when we were living with Feli and Holy Rome.<p>

In all honesty, I don't know if I can accept that after all this, and the fact  
>that, you know, he marries fucking ANYBODY apparently.<p>

You know what? I will go get my mind off of it. A nap won't be enough though..

DRUNKINGG PARTY WITH AUSTRALIAA~

Love,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Sorry if talking about crap like this doesn't help how your feeling or  
>anything. This crappy letter + evil hospital of doom = FUCK, THIS.<p>

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

Whoa. Are you kidding me? Uhm, I haven't the slightest idea on what you should do…Dios mios Elizaveta, talk about poor timing on Roddy's part.

Sometimes you need to do what's best for _you_ Elizaveta. You're not nearly selfish enough.

Then don't put up with his crap. You have a good backbone supporting you—you can do it, after all he owes you for a lot, my dear. What do you mean he marries anybody? Of course he doesn't…most of it is political ties.

Ahh, don't get too wasted please.

I wish you all the luck and love in the world,

Antonio

P.S. You're fine. Don't worry about me…you need the love right now, cariño (yes, it's a masculine endearment, no, it's not supposed to be "Cariña")


	743. Liverpool VII

Spain,

Another interesting part about them was their acting. I mean in this movie  
>Hard days night, the lads had to act like themselves but not actually be<br>themselves. And they are bloody funny.

.com/watch?v=hbIyWZ-E2M&feature=related

Oh and if you look close at 1:33 that blonde girl pulling her own hair in  
>front of John is George's first wife Pattie. They met on the set and need I<br>say George has got a good taste in birds.

Peace and love,

Liverpool

* * *

><p>Liverpool,<p>

Mmm, I remember "Help!" as well—they were good actors.

Ohhh, that's cute, Ahaha.

España


	744. Arizona XVIII

Dear Papa,

Yes he is... maybe it's just because you too have a history of... violence? I  
>also guess he has a soft spot for America's children...<p>

I'll see you soon!

With Love,

Sophia

Arizona

* * *

><p>Sophia,<p>

…that's putting it lightly.

Sí, hasta luego.

Papá


	745. Arizona XIX

Dear Papa,

He says he kicked your butt... I'm guessing your way more than sore... Papa  
>it's ok... you win some, you lose some.<p>

We landed.

See you in a little while,

Sophia

* * *

><p>Sophia,<p>

Ahh…actually-that's not really it. Well, it is but that's beside the point.

See you soon.

Papá


	746. Canary Islands III

Querido papá, (dear dad)

Maybe la península (the mainland) is destroyed, but I'm pretty well.

I must confess you something: I made a deal with Venezuela, Puerto Rico and  
>Cuba. They'd protect me from the war if I didn't join in your forces.<p>

I'm deeply sorry, dad...Because I know you had lots of problems - y eso es  
>algo que nunca me perdonaré... (and that's something I will never forgive<br>me)- But you know I live from tourism, and that an air attack could destroy  
>me.<p>

I know Cuba, Venezuela and Puerto Rico were worried about me. After all, I'm  
>still su querida hermanita (their precious little sister). But they also knew<br>that you were mad and that my islands are an estrategic point between Europe,  
>America and Africa. If I joined you the war pudo haber sido (could have been)<br>terrible and endless.

Papá, te quiero. Y siento lo que ha ocurrido profundamente...espero que me  
>perdones.<p>

Ahora cojo un avión e iré con mis hermanos para ayudar.

(Dad, I love you. And I'm deeply sorry about what happened...I hope you can  
>forgive me. Right now I'm taking an airplane to go and help my siblings.)<p>

Your sorry daughter,

Idaira

* * *

><p>Idaira,<p>

I'm glad you're all right.

Ah—that doesn't matter—if it's what you had to do, it's what you had to do. At least you and Basque sort of kept some dignity for my poor nation.

That's true…anything to stop the enemy, right?

Ah, te amo también, está bien ... no te preocupes por eso, ¿de acuerdo? Lo hecho, hecho está. Por supuesto que te perdono.

Con amor,

Papá


	747. Nicaragua XC

Hola Papi,

...never mention his occupation of my land EVER.

Sorry about that, but That's a very touchy subject for me. From 1913 to 1933  
>Americano did occupy my land. Until I kicked his ass out. In the mean time..<br>eh, nevermind.

Because it's part of my childhood, that's why.

Taco bell is a disgrace. That's why I don't have one.

Te amo Papi,

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

Ahaha—oopsies. Lo siento, I didn't mean to bring up, ehm, uncomfortable times.

Ah, it's fine, it's fine.

America wanted to put one in Barcelona! It was awful, of course he didn't succeed…fusososo.

Te am también

Papi


	748. Guatemala XVI

Hola Padre,

Well, you should probabl sleep then.

O-oh, that sounds nice. Some people think that I like Belize, but it's for a  
>completely different reason. He's my little brother, so I've always felt a<br>need to protect him. I used to take care of him before he became English  
>territory. Besides, I'm 23 and he's 17, it'd be weird and kinda wrong if we<br>started dating... like... REALLY wrong. It's weird just thinking about it  
>*shudder*.<p>

Eh, Papi, did you by any chance say something to Nicaragua about when America  
>occupied her land? Because she has that "my life sucks" depression aura around<br>her... and it's kind of suffocating... time to call Managua...

Te amo Padre,

Guatemala

* * *

><p>Guatemala,<p>

Ahh, probably, but it's getting a bit tough to…

Hmm? I suppose so. I mean, it's easier to react to things when you don't have it on your mind all the time. Ah yeah, I believe that you don't feel that way about Belize, I never even thought of you two like that. Yours and Belize's relationship is sort of like mine and your Aunts…she's extremely overprotective of me—partly because I'm the younger of us and partly because I'm really all she has left. So, think if your Aunt and I were to…ew…date…that would be gross/weird. And nations, having God-complexs, make haugty assumptions like that all of the time, so don't worry about it, awight?

Oops.

Te am también

Papi


	749. Valencia XXII

SOS,

Vlc

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

Aw, fuck! Papá España and Seville are comin' to save you! Now, where the hell are you?

España


	750. Brazil XXV

Espanha,

Big news!

I saw what you meant when you said that telling him would be a load of my  
>shoulders! I told Argentina the other day...a-and he feels the same way!<p>

I think my heart's going to explode from happiness!

I don't think we can die but we better not test fate. Besides, you've still  
>got a future to look forward to! If your mind believes yourself to be in the<br>past, then you'll never fully recover! At least...that's my theory.

Tchau for now~

Brazil

* * *

><p>Brasil,<p>

Oh! That's beautiful! I'm so happy for you! You deserve happiness and I'm glad you found it—now, if he does anything stupid just lemme know, kay? Aww, this is so cuteee~!

Ahahaha, yeah, best not test fate. I mean—I have no plans on leaving this Earth anytime soon—I'd reather enjoy life, thank you very much. Well, that's a good theory. Ha.

Ciao,

España


	751. Romania V

Antonio,

If you say so... Just watch out for the pipe. He's very talented at using it.

Oh it goes way beyond what she names her dogs. Anytime she sees me, she goes  
>completely crazy and starts to attack me with her frying pan. You know how<br>your friend ( I'm blanking out on his name right now, it's the albino one with  
>the superiority complex) always complains of Hungary beating up on him and<br>other stuff like that? Ha! She's always trying to kill me. One time it took  
>Bulgaria, Modolva, Serbia, and Bosnia just to rip her off of me. If they<br>didn't she would of bashed my skull in. That Hungarian makes Russia look sane  
>sometimes.<p>

Oh, that is a problem. We gave them an informal burial and buried them in a  
>mass grave somewhere in the middle of the wilderness. I sort of remember where<br>it is... Yay. I get to go hunt for a small little grave marker out in the  
>woods. I'll find the bodies for you, Antonio. Just don't freak when you see<br>the impaled corpses.

Voileta

* * *

><p>Voileta,<p>

I do say so. Ahh, I've gotten extremely good at evading that pipe.

Ah…well, I won't get in your little spats with Elizaveta, but I'm always here to listen if you (or she) need to vent. Oh, you mean Prussia?

I have no comment to half of it, sorry dear. I can't remain neutral if I say something.

…Oh. Well, uhm, find them. Please. Like now. I'm about to get chewed out by the boss—and their families are threatening to sue…

I'd rather not look at the…corpses…of my deceased men.

Antonio


	752. Panama X

Hola Mama!

It's Panama! Lo siento for not writing more, but Panama City's still mad at  
>you. she keeps on finding ways to cut me off from the rest of the world, per<br>say. She may be six, but she's really crafty... By the time I'm finally able  
>to get by myself, I'm so tired that I just fall asleep. But Panama City got<br>sick, so she didn't have enough energy to stop me today! Well, her being sick  
>isn't good, but I get to talk to you again! She still remembers<br>"conquistador!Antonio" instead of mi mama. In her defense she had never met  
>you before you invaded her...<p>

Anyway, I'm really happy because Argentina went to me for advice. ME! The  
>youngest Latin American country! He asked me about Brazil, and how he should<br>approach the fact that he likes her! I aid that He had to figure the right  
>moment to tell her. I also said that she most likely liked him back! I'm so<br>excited right now! They're together now! Mantenga en Ciudad de Panamá! Voy a  
>tener que jugo en un minuto! Sorry Mama. Mi hija gets really pushy when she's<br>sick. she's normally so sweet...unless you piss her off..

I need to visit sometime. A lot of my siblings have already, and I feel like  
>such a bad daughter! Oh, and I feel depression clouds that feel like they're<br>from Nicaragua... is she depressed again? Maybe I'll make her some arroz con  
>guandu! I love making arroz con guandu!<p>

Te amo Mama,

Panama

* * *

><p>Panamaita,<p>

Ahh, you're fine, don't worry about it. A-apparently so…

…I apologize for that, I really do.

Ahaha, very god. I believe there's love occurring in Latin America, if you see any signs of France, just holler, awight?

Mm…you're not a bad daughter, not in the least.

Enjoy!

Te amo también

Mama


	753. Prussia XXVIII

Anthony,

See that above? Imma find one nickname you like. Though one that's English  
>you'll probably hate, kesesese.<p>

Who the hell eats pancakes and bananas? It's pancakes with maple syrup, BITCH!  
>They're delicious and Canada introduced me to them! I dunno why more people<br>don't know who he is. His food is what's up, bro.

I'd rather never see her/talk about her/think about her again, kthxbye. The  
>past is the past.<p>

Everyone needs someone to hate to live. Yours just happens to be someone most  
>people don't even like anyway! Except for that fatass America. Then again, no<br>one likes *him* either- it's a match made in heaven!

BEEEEEER TIIIIIIME. On my way after I send this, my friend!

Er... yeah, sorta. Kinda. Maybe. Possibly. Perha- YES I NEED SOMEWHERE TO  
>STAY.<p>

-Gilbert

P.S. It's a puppy, like I said! Are you so heartless as to hate a PUPPY?

* * *

><p>Gilbert,<p>

Call me Anthony one more time and I'll drown you in the Mediterranean—over, and over and over again. Until you're begging for mercy, pay me 1 million dollars and do a HUNGARIAN dance—at Hungary's house…in a dress.

American's eat Pancakes with bananas, so to the Swiss and French (well, those are crepes, but you get my point.) …wow. Obsessive much, Gil? I kow who Canada is, the kid beats America when it comes to hockey and it's hysterical to watch!

Mhm.

…that was really mean of you. I thought I was cruel…don't forget that I despise Turkey and the Netherlands with a passion as well—and you on occasion. Oops? Did I say that?

Ahh, all right, see you soon, Gil. Just, please don't be hell bent on annoying me.

All right, you can stay at my house—it's currently being rebuilt, but 90% of it is habitual. So, you should be fine. I decided to add a pool :D

Antonio

P.S. No, I don't hate puppies…


	754. Argentina XIV

Querido Papá,

I hope you drive them completely crazy!

Exactly! Uh...lo siento...but I freaking threatened to shove your axe down  
>your throat!(But that was when I first entered the war, and...I was kinda<br>pissed)Really, España, I'm glad I didn't go mental like Hunny(but she was  
>funny, but scary)!<p>

Te amo,

Argentina

P.S. But, seriously, if you go crazy ever again, and I hit you with a bat,  
>it's to help/ you, okay?

* * *

><p>Argentina,<p>

I plan on it! Ahaha, I'm so mean sometimes~

…what the fuck is wrong with you? That's seriously messed up. Ahaha, Elizaveta's mental spells are hysterical! Worrisome, but hysterical.

Te amo también

Papá

P.S. Ahh…okay.

P.S.S. OH! Tell me about you and Brasil! I wanna knowwwwwww~!


	755. Romano XCVII

Antonio,

See! That's why I need to protect him from the potato bastard!

…don't start that again.

Grazie ... significa davvero molto per me. Ma se ti spaventa così ancora una  
>volta vengo e calci nel culo!<p>

Lovino

* * *

><p><em>Translation: Thanks…it really means a lot to me. But if you scare like that again I'm<br>coming and kicking your ass!_

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Ahaha, yes yes, I gotcha you. Do what you need to do to protect your precious little brother fro big, mean 'ol scary Germany.

Aww, all right.

De nada mi amor. Te prometo que no intentaré y nunca te preocupes que te gusta eso de nuevo, pero hay que hacer lo mismo para mí, Lovi. Yo estaría perdido sin ti, ¿de acuerdo? ¡ No es agradable a patear el culo, incluso si es merecido, mi amor!

Te amo,

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>TOO FUCKING CUTE!<em>

_You're welcome my love. __I promise I won't try and ever worry you like that again, but you need to do the same for me, Lovi. I'd be lost without you, all right? __It's not nice to kick my ass, even if it's deserved, my love!_


	756. Kentucky II

Spain,

I think Mary's seriously lost it. She's cackling and pouring... stuff back and  
>forth into test-tubes like-<p>

What the- is that an alchemy circle?

...

Get over here. NOW!

There's smoke everywhere and I can't see...

Kent-

!

* * *

><p>Kentucky,<p>

Well then stop her! I can't just teleport over to America!

Augh, dammit, you American states can be useless sometimes…

I'm on my way—after I sneak outta here.

España

* * *

><p><em>…uh oh. Annoyed Toni isn't a good Toni!<em>


	757. Brazil XXVI

Espanha,

Thanks! I would say the same except you already have Romano by your side~  
>Hehe! I'll pass on the warning to Argentina~<p>

Yeah. Oh, I almost forgot! I-I was wondering if you knew a-any terms that I  
>could call Argentina in Spanish. He tends to call me 'amor' and I wanted to<br>use something from his language, you know?

Tchau for now~

Brazil

P.S Question: Why is lemonade made with artificially flavouring when cleaning  
>spray is 'made with real lemons'?<p>

Brasil,

Ah, sí. I do have m precious Lovi. Ahaha, good.

Ah? Well, querido means "Dear" and cariño means sweetie…ehm, hmm, I call Lovi "mi tomatino" but, that's more personal…hmm, "mi amor" means my love… I dunno, it just depends on what sorta petname or term of endearment you're looking for.

Ciao

España

P.S. Bizarre question...wish I knew the answer, but I don't, lo siento. Ask America.


	758. Romano XCVIII

Antonio,

Of course I'm going to! It would jet help if Feliciano wasn't always  
>trying to stop me!<p>

Better.

Questo è un bene ... ma sì, farò in modo che faccio lo stesso per te. Non  
>vorrei che tu sia depresso o qualcosa di simile. E chi se ne frega se non è<br>bello! Se accade questo è quello che sto facendo!

Lovino

* * *

><p><em>Translation:<em>

_That's good…but yeah, I'll make sure I do the same for you. I wouldn't  
>want you to be depressed or something like that. And who cares if it's not<br>nice! If it happens that's what I'm doing_

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

I know—ah, but maybe Feli doesn't want you to stop him, mi amor. Did you ever think about what he wanted, Lovino, not just what you want?

Good.

Mi amor, eres muy amable ... a veces. No, yo sería devastados, y así, me alegro de que hayas considerado lo suficiente, o tal vez su que me amas lo suficiente, que se esfuerzan por no dejar que nada le suceda a usted. Puede ser "necesario", pero eso no significa que tienes que hacer, mi amor.

Te amo, mi querido

Antonio

P.S. I have to go to America to save Valencia from Maryland…are you coming with me or no?

* * *

><p><em>God, you two…so flippin' cute. I can't get enough. <em>

_Translation:_

_My love, you're too kind...sometimes. No, I would be devestated, and so, I'm glad you're considerate enough, or perhaps its that you love me enough, to strive to not let anything happen to you. It may be "necessary" but it doesn't mean you have to do it, my love_.


	759. Argentina XV

Querido Papá,

Hey! What do you think! You were attacking mis hermanos y amigos, and...you  
>were freaking scaring me...what was wrong with YOU?<p>

Again...lo siento,

Argentina

P.S. As long as you know.

P.P.S. You should already knowwwwwwww~!

Argentina,

* * *

><p>…pfft.<p>

Papá

P.S. Of course I know.

P.S.S. I do, but I wanna hear it from youuuu~!

* * *

><p><em>Watch your step, Argentina, su papá no es muy feliz en este momento…<em>


	760. Arizona XX

Dear Papa,

What is it then?

See you soon,

Sophia

* * *

><p>Sophia,<p>

Something I don't want to talk about necessarily.

Oh, I'm in the USA rescuing Valencia from Maryland, I'll be back later…

Papá


	761. Prussia XXIX

Antonio,

You are a funsucker!

But that's America. Switzerland is a creep. And France's food is often do damn  
>gross, I forget there's good things. Well, you're one of the few who know who<br>he is. I feel for the guy, man. I mean, people forget *me* sometimes too... so  
>when he seems to disappear in the background, I can relate, ya know? Now<br>people don't see me or just think of me as that .annoying albino'. I miss my  
>glory days... -end emo!Prussia-<p>

... BUT ENOUGH OF THAT WEEPY DRAMA SHIT. Back to the awesome me!

Like I care if I'm 'mean', puh-shaw. Love me or hate me. Most go for the first  
>one, of course! You don't hate me- you're just unappreciative of my<br>awesomeness at times; so blinded by my amazingness that you forget to breathe.  
>The lack of oxygen screws up your brain and tells you to hate me, but nah man,<br>you don't. Not when *I'm* the one who just visited you and sneaked you  
>sangria, bro.<p>

By the way, I'm sorry for spilling beer on your hospital bed. It sorta looks  
>like piss. I hope the nurses don't get the wrong idea, kesesese! But whatever.<br>They're all pretty ugly. Whatever happened to hot nurse chicks?

Awesome! I'll bring 100 kegs of beer! ah and some san-whatchamacallit for you  
>too. Pancakes too. Perhaps churros. Because I'm cravin' lots of sweetness. A<br>pool? Now I can work on my tan.

-Gilberrrrrto

(you're supposed to say that with that funny rolling r thingy you do)

P.S. Good. You're not that bitchy, then. Oops? Did I say that? KESESESESE!

* * *

><p>Gilbert,<p>

I take pride in that, yes. Actually, no, not really. That's a lie. Pfft.

I know. Poor Canada, he's always squished by Russia too, I don't understand it…the kid just had the Olympics and beat the SHIT outta America when it came to hockey, how could no one notic him? Aw, Gilbert, people don't forget about you, they just chose to ignore you because you can get really annoying. Wow. That didn't sound comforting. Uhm, well, look, man, you have France Germany and I…dare I say it, and Hungary. People still know who you are, that's all that matters, you have a good group of people behind you who are willing to do almost anything to help you out.

Oh good, I don't like dealing with a depressed you, it's so unnatural.

Whatever gets you to sleep at night, Gil. I wonder how you can keep boosting your ego so much. I think I'd get a bit tired…

Ah, speaking of tired, I'm exhausted…

You are the awesome one who just snuck me some Sangria, muchos gracias for that by the way—I really needed the pick-me-up…it's been a hard few months…how long has it even been since we tried…uhm…since we started WWIII?

I changed the sheets…I jacked some off the cart outside my room and quickly changed them, throwing the soiled ones in the old guy's room that's next to mine—no one will eve think it was me or you. Haha. Ohmaigod, I know! Theses nurses are stingy and old and don't gape at my unnatural sexiness, especially when I'm fucking miserable…I could use the damn ego boos!—I think they're hell bent on making my life a living hell…

Just don't leave the beer on the counter again, Gil. I'd rather not wake up to the horrid smell of fermenting beer…oh, Sangria, make sure you put that in the fridge as well. God, I'm craving sweets too…I'm denied anything yummy and tasty here (I'm gourmet)..so, I just don't eat. Then the nurses think I'm bulimic or something and try and force it down my throat, which I refuse…then they pull the whole "liquid diet since you refuse to eat" shit. Good thing Silvia's a nice sissy and brings me dinner.

Yupp, you white bitch, work on that tan…you need it. You seriously do look fucking albino being as white as you are.

Antonio

P.S. We only roll double "R's" not however many that was, smart one.

P.S.S White bitch :3

* * *

><p><em>Gil's letters are fun to reply to. Since The Bad Touch Trio's relationship is really never delved into in the comics, it's fun to interpret it. <em>


	762. Hungary XL

Toniooooo~

*Hic*...Australia can sure tear shit up...

HAHAAA, OH MY GOD, I'VE TAKEN LIKE...45 SHOTS.

Holy...is that *hic* that "flying mint bunny" brows keeps going on about?  
>HAHAHA, That's just...I DON'T KNOW.<p>

Roddy has fuckin' horrible timin' with everything. I swear...*hic*

And also, tell Gilbofuckingloser he can go die.

in a hole.

because he is an unawesome asshole.

I think I've made desicion Tonio~~

I'm off love forever. Who fuckin' needs guys anyway? The ones I'm interested  
>in are just asses *hic* anyway. I seem to be hated by them too it seems.<br>Whatever...I mean why even have them around as friends? they're just dicks-

OH RIGHT. YOU'RE A DUDE.

Not you, you're...aw- cool. Yeah, cool. Like one of the most AWSUM, friends.  
>Yeah.<p>

Maybe it's cause you're gay...for Lovi...Hm...Dunno.

I never thought I'd actually be in that "I have a gay best friend" situation.

Not to say you're not MANLEH though. You're just...SPAIN. Not many other ways  
>to describe it.<p>

Wasted? Who's wasted? Not me. Perfectly in control of myself. It is ME after  
>all. HAHA. *hic*<p>

Also, Apparently me being insane is funny?

I dunno where Aussie went. Oh Well.

HEY! SPANANO. Do you think it'd be a good idea to go streaking down the  
>Autobahnen?<p>

You know what? Nevermind.

WOOOOOO CARS!,

Drunk!Elizaveta

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

Oh good God, sweetie…what have you gotten yourself into? After I save Valenica from a crazy American state, I'm coming to get you, all right? Jesus…

I'll tell Gilbert that, I guess.

Don't give up on love because you're confused, sweetie. Someone will be there for you, you just need to find said person.

…just because—no, I'm not going to say anything…

"Because I'm SPAIN"…really? I…ugh, no comment.

Elizaveta, you're fucking wasted. God, don't drink yourself into a God damn stupor…I'll be there as soon as possible.

GET OFF THE FUCKING AUTOBAHN! Dumbass, you're going to get yourself fucking _killed!_

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>God, I could just see Drunk!Hungary falling in love with Spain xD Ahaha, that would be hysterical, how would you react to that, Antonio?<em>


	763. Maryland I

Mr. Spain,

HAHAHAHAHAHA! It's me, Maryland~! I have Valencia, and I just found Louis  
>hiding behind a desk. So, I did the most humane thing I could do. I took his<br>phone and I knocked him out with a chair! I knocked out Virginia too! Hehe,  
>chairs are sooo resourceful~.<p>

Anyway, I'm still mad about the whole, "Let's take over the world!" idea, and  
>I thought, "How's a little revenge sound?" HeheHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!<p>

Kthxbye,

Mad Scientist!Maryland (Mary Jones)

P.S. Don't try anything. I have cameras and tripwires EVERYWHERE. No lie.

* * *

><p>Maryland,<p>

…do anything to my precious Valenica and I'll bomb the shit out of you. I don't care what America says.

España

P.S. Do you think I care? I'm a _nation_ sweetheart, we're much stronger than you states…

* * *

><p><em>I find it difficult to write about my home state like this… :'( <em>


	764. Nicaragua XCI

H-hola Papi...

Y-yeah... i-it's a really touchy subject... I-I guess I-I've never really  
>r-recovered...<p>

A-americano tried to do that? Poor Barcelona! I-I know she doesn't like me  
>much, b-but I think that it's horrible A-americano tried to do that... g-good<br>thing he didn't succeed.

T-te amo Papi,

Luisa

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

Sweetie, don't cry…aw, do you need a Papi hug? Te amo, cariño.

Yes! It was awful! I wanted to punch that brat, but I didn't because I know what the word "Self-control" means…to a point.

It's not America himself, just his damned corporations.

Te amo también

Papi


	765. Guatemala XVII

Hola Padre.

I get it. When I had my civil war and I got sick I found it really hard to  
>rest with me going bipolar every 5 seconds...<p>

Well, si. Belize and my relationship is a lot like you and Tia's. Mexico, Él  
>Salvador, Belize, Honduras, and I were all at some point part of abuela Maya's<br>empire. Belize doesn't even remember, and Honduras and Él Salvador hardly  
>remember it because they were so young. I remember that Abuela Maya was really<br>pretty. I'm the only one who remember's her face... Mexico and I kind of argue  
>over fútbol and such... same with Honduras. Él Salvador just doesn't like<br>me, so Belize is the only one I have an extremely good relationship with.  
>Honduras and I can get along, we're just not as close. He's closer with<br>Nicaragua, but their relationship is really weird... he likes her (you know,  
>like how Belarus likes Russia) , but Nicaragua only likes him as her<br>brother... it gets weird... I got off topic... anyway, Belize seems to be the  
>only one that I can talk to without arguing much. well, when it comes to the<br>grandchildren of Abuela Maya. Mexico looks a lot like a male version of her  
>sometimes. Wow, I'm just going off topic today. So long story short, I feel<br>very protective of mi hermanito Belize.

Ay dios mios... you did mention it, didn't you? Now I'm really sure Nicaragua  
>has bipolar disorder. Or depression... maybe both. Managua took her home, so<br>there isn't as much depression now.

Now I'm going to go beat up French Guiana because she tried to rape Belize...  
>again... what is with the french trying to rape my poor brother? It's like a<br>running gag...

Te Amo Padre,

Guatemala

* * *

><p>Guatemala,<p>

Ah, Civil Wars are the worst. During my Civil War during the 1930's when Franco took over, I was a mess. Everyone says my Civil War was the precursor to World War II but, I don't see how. Anyway…yeah, physically and mentally, civil wars are the worst…they tear us nations apart, and fot those nations lucky enough not to have faced them, they should feel blessed.

But this restlessness isn't anything like how it was during my Civil War, yeah, it's sorta induced by pain and a raging fever, but it feels like I've been resting _too_ much, yet I still feel tired…I dunno. It's confusing.

The relationship Silvia and I share is something difficult to find between us nations—it's sorta like Alfred and Mattie's relationship. Silvia and I don't really guard our boards from one another and we can cross into one another's nation without a passport. I don't remember Maya at all…I was young, but still. Silvia told me that her beauty reviled my Mamá's…who I also don't remember. Ahh, I'm getting off topic as well—but, I understand how Belize feels to be the overprotected sibling—just don't smother him too much, all right?

…maybe…

…Oh goodness..lo siento,

Te amo también

Papi


	766. Panama XI

Hola Mama!

Ay, Panama city can hold a grudge. She acts like Colombia sometimes... it's so  
>freaky...<p>

I forgive you! Well, I did a long time ago, but I haven't been able to tell  
>you. Panama city... is being a handful. She FINALLY fell asleep.<p>

Si, there IS love in Latin America! I gave Nicaragua the arroz con guandu and  
>it made her at leat a little bit happy. She told me that she's thinking of<br>finally telling Canada that she likes him! It's about frickin time! Argentina  
>and Brazil look so cute together, don't ya think?<p>

Gracias! I'll try to visit as soon as I can! And I might drag Panama City  
>there, just so she can see that you're not like how you were when you went all<br>conquistador.

Te amo Mama~

Ana

* * *

><p>Ana,<p>

That is freaky, ahaha.

Ah, gracias…

Sí, es hermosa, ¿no? Ah, I'm sure Luisa will enjoy it, oh, good, I'm glad she's happier. OH! If she tells Canada she likes him that'll be so awesome! Canada's been dropping hints that he likes a Latin American nation sooooo …fusosososo :3 said nation could just be our precious Luisa. Sí, Brasil y Argentina está muy adorablé.

De nada. Ah, right now I'm in America saving Valenica from Maryland, then I have to go to Hungary to check on Elizaveta…she's in a drunken stupor right now. Ahaha, all right, whatever works, sweetie.

Te amo también

Mama

* * *

><p><em>Lookie~! Panama and I share a nameee it's even spelt correctly! <em>


	767. Arizona XXI

Dearr Papa,

ok... I won't push it anymore... we don't want a WWIV...

Oh no... what EXACTLY did she do now... And who told you?

And now I have to fly back... great...

With Love,

Sophia

* * *

><p>Sophia,<p>

Ah, good. But pushing the issue wouldn't cause WWIV, sweetie.

…She took my precious Valenica! And, Kentucky did.

Ah, sorry about that.

Con amor,

Papá


	768. Delaware I

Spain,

This is Delaware. I know Maryland is going crazy at the moment, bit she really  
>means well. She tends to overreact to things a bit... So please don't hurt her<br>too much okay?

Concerned,

Delaware (Delaney Jones)

* * *

><p>Delaware,<p>

Ah, sí. Means well? How so. Please enlighten me because I seem to be missing her motive for kidnapping my city.

I won't hurt her at all…I'm just retrieving my city.

España


	769. Puerto Rico II

Hola España

Si, I went to talk to America a few days ago, and he asked me WHO I WAS. I  
>yelled at him until Canada showed up, and got me stop.<p>

I'm doing fine.

Puerto Rico

* * *

><p>Puerto Rico,<p>

Ah, lo siento. America tends to forget all sorts of things—don't let him get to you.

Bien

España


	770. Arizona XXII

Dear Papa,

I don't wanna take any chances. If you snap I don't want to be the cause of  
>it.<p>

Oh no... poor Kentucky... he's screwed... I'll come help locate her...

you now owe me a hug...

With Love,

Sophia

* * *

><p>Sophia,<p>

Ah, I won't snap sweetie, I've had my fill of revenge filled fits of rage.

Ah—gracias

Of course, abrazos es bien.

Con amor,

Papá


	771. Portugal LIV

Antonio,

You recognized him as a nation? That sort of explains why whenever I talk to  
>Inglaterra, he's been refering to you as Anthony instead of his usual insults<br>for you. One thing I've noticed over the years, Arthur will only call you that  
>when he's extermely ticked off at you. Huh... weird. Moving on, Sealand is<br>never obnoxious to me; he's normally very polite and constantly asks me why am  
>I friends with Inglaterra. To which I explain to him how the Treaty of Windsor<br>was formed.

Alright, dormir bem my sweet little brother. I'll be here when you wake up,

Silvia

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Sí. I sent Arthur a letter, and in return I got hate-mail. It was pretty funny reading all those stupid British curses that make no sense to the rest of the world, including America, Australia and Hong Kong. Ah—he called me Anthony? I really hate that… it sounds too…English. It's disgusting. Ha. Good, I'm glad he's ticked. I'd rather him be ticked off then the latter…

Ah, Sealand's just a brat to me—saying that I should've beaten Arthur's ass with my Armada…why doesn't anyone understand that he didn't beat me, it was just shitty weather? Grrrrr.

I hate the Treaty of Windsor, I hope you know. With a burning passion.

Yeah, and when I left to go to America, you were sleeping :3

Antonio


	772. Romania VI

Antonio,

I'd rather not drag a nice person like you in the spats of the Eastern  
>European countries. By the way, never get in between fights of the former<br>Yugoslavian countries. I have scars from being sucked into those fights. Yes,  
>I mean Prussia. He's always going on about how "awesome" he is. Personally, I<br>don't care. I do like how he constantly ticks off that Hungarian. Oh speaking  
>of Prussia, I think it's Bulgaria that does the most funniest impersonation of<br>Prussia. Next time I see Bulgaria, I'll ask him about that.

Da, be neutral like Switzerland. Please don't be a dick like him.

Well, they were found by a local farmer boy. I feel sorry for the kid. No  
>child should see that much carnage. I really don't mind looking at the sight<br>of dead bodies. You can thank Vlad the Impaler for that. His impaling methods  
>worked as a good deterrent for invading forces. I should probably shut up<br>about impaling now, shouldn't I? Ne pare rau, Antonio.

Voileta

* * *

><p>Voileta,<p>

Ah, good. I'd rather not be in said spats. Oh? So I've heard…I really try to stay away from Easter Europe, no offense. Hungary told me I lived in a bubble once…but I just happen to like my bubble of blissful peace that Russia is disturbing.

Please don't forget Prussia is one of my best friends…ahh-Bulgaria does good impressions of half the nations…you should hear his England…that cracks me up.

I tried being neutral…that only worked for WWII—and that's because I was in a civil war that nearly destroyed my nation—yet that asshole Franco (grrr him and his fascist views) kept sending minimal troops to the Axis which irritated me…ah well. What's done is done, right?

I don't mind the sight of the dead either, except when it's my soldiers and it's my fault they're deceased…

…urgh…I'm such an idiot…

And yeah, you sorta should.

Antonio


	773. Nicaragua XCII

Hola Papi!

I feel better now! But si, I do need a hug... I haven't had one in awhile...

Damn america... he once tried to put a McDonalds in my house, but I couldn't  
>afford the damn meat... is tastes like shit anyway... and so I just used my<br>own cows! He got all mad, so I changed the name to Donalds.

America's becoming all corporations these days...

I'm off to go visit Canada~

Te amo Papi,

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

Ah, I'm glad you feel better, cariño, you had me worried. Of course I'll give you a hug! I'll stop by on my way back from America.

Ahh—America needs to control his damn corporations…

Aw! Good! Tell Mattie I say Hola! Kay? Kay.

…are ya gonna tell him how ya feel~?

Papi


	774. Guatemala XVIII

Hola Padre,

Civil wars are the worst. I don't know how Nicaragua was able to go through so  
>many of them. I'm surprised she isn't a female Russia right now... but<br>Nicaragua's strong. There's a rumor that Nicaragua made America go through his  
>civil war... by using magic... I don't believe it, but some others do...<p>

I try not to smother Belize too much, but he never really got much attention  
>from Inglaterra when he was in charge of him. Even though he thinks of both of<br>you as his "Papi's", I think that he got more attention from you than he did  
>from England... oh god, now I feel like breaking into his house... I'm not<br>even drunk!

Well, the depression is gone completely, which is surprising. Normally it  
>takes Nicaragua days to recover from her depression when someone mentions<br>America's occupation of her land... now she's decided to go to Canada! Hmm, is  
>she going to tell him that she likes him? I don't know... but hopefully I'll<br>know soon.

Te amo Padre,

Guatemala

P.S. my civil war was bad, but Él Salvador literally got BURNED during his  
>civil war...<p>

* * *

><p>Guatemala,<p>

I know right? I went through like two…if I recall correctly…but the one with Franco was the worst…for one, it prevented me from immediately entering the UN due to Franco's damned fascist government, and second the way he treated the people…I could feel every war crime that asshole commited. Ah? Luisa? No, I heard that rumor, and I truly don't believe it…the America Civil War was pretty much just ethical differences that politics couldn't solve…it was the clash of two different ways of life.

Of course Belize got more attention from me! Inglaterra just sucks.

Aww, I know. She wrote to me all happy like again! I hope she tells Mattie how she feels…that'll be so adorable.

Mucho amor,

Papi


	775. Panama XII

Hola Mama!

It's really freaky...

Luisa isn't depressed anymore. And she's going to Canada today! Oh, he  
>probably does like Luisa! He doesn't really interact with the others unless<br>it's Belize. They're kinda brothers, I guess.. they both have 2 Papis and one  
>of them is Inglaterra. Argentina and Brazil are so cute!<p>

M-maryland has Valencia? Is there anything I can do to help? Elizaveta got  
>drunk?<p>

Te amo Mama,

Ana

* * *

><p>Ana,<p>

Sí.

I knowww~! Exciting, ¿no? I'm sure Mattie does, he's always texting me asking me what her favourite "this and that" are, and of course I have to help the poor boy, you know what I mean?

I knows! It's so adorable seeing those two together.

Y-yeah. Way to run the mood, Ana…anyway—I'm in America, so no need to worry. Seville and I have this sorted. Ah, yeah. I gotta go to Hungary next…le sigh…I'm so exhausted.

Te amo también

Mamá


	776. Brazil XXVII

Espanha,

Hm...I guess you have a point on the petname...I mean, I call him 'Argie' but  
>so do quite a few people.<p>

I see. That question's been on my mind and I actually stayed up last night  
>trying to think of an answer! My brain just didn't want to stop thinking I<br>suppose.

Tchau for now!

Brazil

* * *

><p>Brasil,<p>

Mmhmm, see, with these kinds of things, España knows best.

I thought about it for awhile, and all I could get is that the acid from lemons is good for cleaning things and that lemonade is mostly made from concentrate? I dunno—that was a shot in the dark, I suppose.

Ciao

España


	777. Valencia XXIII

España, Sevilla

I don't know! It looks like a lab, but I don't know where it is located!

And... it seems that there are a lot of flammable stuff... La tentación de  
>quemarlo todo es grande... But i don't want to become a Falla myself!<p>

Help!

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

Holy shit, sis! Are you all right? Dad's driving like a fucking maniac! We're on our way—just hang on, okay? Don't let that fucked up American state do anything to you!

We're coming…j-just hang on…okay? I know I already said that but I wanna reiterate myself...

Seville

P.S. DAD JUST RAN LIKE THREE FUCKING RED LIGHTS! D: HE'S GOING LIKE 100MPH!

* * *

><p><em>Spain drives like an Italian when in a hurry, it seems xD<em>


	778. Portugal LV

Antonio,

Well of course Anthony sounds English. It's the English spelling of your name.  
>I like both variations of the name. They sound so wonderful. I know our mãe<br>always loved your name. She also loved my name too. I wonder if there's an  
>English variation of my name? I should ask Arthur that next time I see him.<br>Wow... shocker. You're always happy when he's pissed at you.

You're still obsessing over the Armada? Irmão, give it up. You're starting to  
>sound rather pathetic when you obsess over it. Desculpe for the honesty, but<br>it's true.

I know you hate it. I remember during the Iberian Union, you'd always remind  
>me of how I was "better off without the Treaty of Windsor and that English<br>bastard."

Sometimes, I wish you two would just see things through the other's point of  
>view. Heh heh... that's a wish that will probably never come true. Well since<br>you left me, I'm going to go visit País de Gales. He and I always have fun  
>sharing stories with each other.<p>

Eu te amo,

Silvia

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Ugh, Anthony doesn't sound right. It's not pretty. Antonio rolls off the tongue, Anthony is rough and not elegant. Mamá seems like she had a good head on her shoulders…I really wish I could remember her. It's kinda sad, ¿no? Sí, it's always going to be like that—I'm sorry hermana, I don't think it'll ever change.

I always will—it irritates me that people don't get it right—but, I suppose I could lay off…it just gets difficult with that tea-sipping asshole rubbing it in my face—like, I'll randomly get a text from him gloating and gloating and gloating—it sucks, and it pisses me off. I know it sounds pathetic.

He's just using you. Read the fine print, cariño, that treaty doesn't allow you to do shit. World War I and II, they used your beautiful land as naval and airbases, fine, right? Well, when you tried to send the Republicans during my civil war of the 1930's munitions, that treaty prevented it… thus sealing their fate, causing my nation to fall to the fascist regime of that asshole Francisco Franco.

Sorry hermana, I don't think that will every come true—lo siento . Ah, I'll be back soon. Okay, go see País de Gales—what do you two even talk about?

Te amo también

Antonio


	779. Hungary XLI

Anntoooniiooo~

Nothing! What makes you think I've gotten into something?

Bars can be places to hide *hic* you know!

Also, I don't care wether you acctually tell him or not.

But who would that be? There doesn't *hic* seem to be anyone who seems  
>genuine.<p>

Oi! It's not nice to cut off sentences! Just like it's not nice to stop Chuck  
>Norris from doin' a round house kick!<p>

The world just don't *hic* work that way Toni.

Mans gotta do what a mans gotta do.

Includin' kickin' ya in the face.

What? Being Spain doesn't explain it?

WHY NOT? I THINK IT'S AWESOME! *hic*

Noooo, I'm fine! You stay there and help..er...Valensaheeaaa. Whoever. I'll be  
>good, promise!<p>

Aww! But I got 50 bucks because of it!

I won't get killed, I AM INVULNERABLE.

THIS IS MADDNESS.

NO...

THIS.

IS.

AUTOBAHN!

- I LOVE YOU MAN...*hic*..

Elizaveta

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

Hmm, I dunno, just what you're sending me, cariño.

Ahh, now you're sounding like Russia, sweetie.

Okay, well I didn't…I didn't really want to get into anything with him…or you.

…oh good Lord Elizaveta, I don't even know how the hell to respond to you right now.

Uhm, once I get Valencia, I'm coming straight to Hungary, expect me soon, all right?

Please don't do anything stupid…or at least, no until I get there.

Antonio

P.S. Uhm, I love you too?

* * *

><p><em>Let's get ready to throw this plan into action, ChocoNana! <em>


	780. Romano XCIX

Antonio,

Of course I think about what he wants! But it's the potato bastard!

Sì, significa che devo. Suck it up e trattare con esso. Beh, credo che sia  
>una sorpresa essere chiamato "genere" è probabilmente il primo di altri che<br>Feliciano dire che ... così, grazie.

Ti amo,

Lovino

* * *

><p><em>Translation: Yes, it means I have to. Suck it up and deal with it. well, I guess it's a<br>surprise to be called "kind" you probably the first other that Feliciano  
>to say that…so thanks<em>

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Cariño, take a step back and look at the situation—if Feli wants it, let it happen, all right?

No voy a aspirar y tratar con ella. Voy a ser rebeldes, porque yo soy cool como eso. ¡Oh, mi amor, eres amable, no entiendo que - no importa, sí lo hago - pero, no obstante, me gusta más que nada, así que no dejes que nadie te dejó.

Te amo,

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>TOO FUCKING CUTE, STOP IT YOU TWO! <em>

_I will not suck it up and deal with it. I'm going to be rebellious, cause I'm cool like that. Oh, my love, you are kind, I don't understand where-never mind, yes I do-but nonetheless, I love more than anything, so don't let anyone put you down_


	781. Prussia XXX

Antonio,

Maybe only Lovino thinks your funSUCKING's cool.

OSNAP! KESESESESESE! Gott, it really is too easy to turn our conversations  
>into dirty things.<p>

Why is Russia even ALLOWED anywhere outside his country? Ugh. I hate him and  
>his stupid ass.<p>

Well gee, now I feel all warm and fuzzy inside, Tony. So comforted, in fact,  
>I'll go have a beer or two or a thousand.<p>

HUNGARY? FOR REALS? Oh HELL no. Our hatred is mutual and burns with the  
>intensity of a thousand damned souls. I hear she was drunk, too. Which, I'll<br>admit, is sort of congratulatory-worthy.

How about you go to sleep for once, fool? Your eyes creeped me out. Seriously,  
>you look worse than I ever did when I got- er... when I was, um. You know,<br>that thing when I ceased to be a country and got bruised and bloody for no  
>reason and- ah, yeha, you know. I'll shut up now. I hate reliving those dark<br>times.

Okay, what the mighty hell is wrong with me and my bad mood? SNAP OUT OF IT,  
>PRUSSIA. Your awesome self will look crappy (likeAntoniocough) if you keep<br>thinking sad things. Got it? Yup. Good. I'm good now! -grin-

No problemo, my man! Anything to spread the alcoholic love, kesesse! I sorta  
>stopped keeping track. I'm more of a live-in-the-present dude, anyway. But we<br>have good enough reason to stop thinking about the past too.

At first, I read 'I jacked some off' as 'I jacked off' and went all like,  
>"WHOA-HO-HOOO! ANTONIO!" KESESESE! See what I mean about dirtifying these<br>letters?

The Bad Touch Trio emanates blinding amounts of sexiness. I guess they're just  
>all wearing shades. Ego boost, you say? Absorb more of my awesomeness. Perhaps<br>you shall be cured.

Your mouth says 'no', but your eyes say 'yes'. Deep down, you loves you some  
>beer. I should mention this now, where the fugly nurses can't read it<br>(couldn't risk being overheard at the hospital): you know the tomato-shaped  
>balloon? Yeah, that's actually from me. But the reason it's so limp and not<br>floaty is 'cause I hid some Spanish sweets I bought at your place in it. Pop  
>it with something pointy. Enjoy.<p>

PFFFT. Your insulting words fall on deaf ears. *Awesome* deaf ears.

-Gilberrrrto ayayayay!

P.S. Well, I wrote the insane amount of rs to help you visualize the  
>rrrrrolling. I know I'm smart. You don't need to remind the awesome me of<br>what he already knows.

P.P.S. Well, you're a stupid biatch.

P.P.P.S. The above indeed was a Sassy Gay Friend quote. It fits you perfectly!  
>DAHAHAHAHA!<p>

* * *

><p>Gilbert,<p>

What the fuck? Did you really just do that? Get your mind out of the gutter, you've been spending too much time with Francis. For realzy.

God only knows—we should have Poland enact Polish Rule and make Warsaw Russia's capital. Wouldn't that be hysterical? I can picture it now…Ah, shit, I almost hit another car (Yes, I'm writing this while driving about 100mph (in American speeds) in America, to save Valencia from one of Alfred's fucked up states.

I hate Russia as well, Gil, we should bomb the shit out of him and leave it at that—when we tried to take over the…world…did we even get to Russia? (I still don't remember…and it's bugging me.)

W-wow…your hatred for Hungary rivals mine with the Netherlands and that tea-sipping, cock-sucking asshole whose name won't be mention *coughENGLANDcough*.

I…I can't sleep Gil…I've been "resting" so much that I can't sleep anymore…it's irritating and I'm getting restless, soooo, to solve said problem, I totally ditched the hospital and went to go and save Valencia when Seville was going to do that…but, I know,sorta, how you feel…Spain's seriously on the verge of collapse and I'm getting really worried…I might actually have to accept Russia's help…

Who knows, but I don't like it. BE HAPPY DAMMIT! HAPPPYYYY! FIND YOUR HAPPY PLACE GIL, FIND ITTTTTTTTTTTTTT~!

Kay? Kay.

Hell yes I know! We, as in the Bad Touch Trio, are so God damn sexy the world is blinded by us…it's sorta sad, but, the world can't be us…we're just to awesome for them.

GET YOUR MIND OUTTA THE GUTTER MAN! Jesus, I suppose I could've rephrased that, but it sounded funny the way it was so I left it…plus I'm a bit too tired to think about (aboot if you're in CANADA) proper grammer, sentence structure and spelling. SO FUCK YOU ENGLAND! I laugh at your crappy English language!

Deep down I don't loves me somes beer. Sorry dude. I LOVE THAT TOMATO SHAPED BALLOON! :D It made my day! It was made out of pure, satisfying AWESOMENESS! I'll pop said awesome balloon when I get back to Portugal, aight? Gracias, amigo.

They do not, you're just in denial, amigo.

Antonio

P.S. Fine, . Good enough for you now, Gil?

P.S.S. God, you white WHORE

…this is kinda pathetic…

P.S.S.S. Oh contraire Gil, it fits FRANCE perfectly, not us, we're too manly and awesome.

* * *

><p><em>ZOMG, PRUSSIA'S OFF LIMITS TO MINORS! HE'S RATED 18+ RUN AWAY!<em>


	782. Delaware II

Spain,

Um... Perhaps I worded that wrong. She is probably mad because you bombed some  
>of our siblings... She cares about her family a lot too, so that must've sent<br>her over the edge. Being the First state(meaning the eldest) AND being her  
>neighbor, you tend to learn a few things:<p>

1. Never get Maryland mad. The last time she was like this, one of the Western  
>states got a bit too rowdy, and nearly destroyed her entire lab. I not going<br>to go into too much detail, but now she won't let him ANYWHERE near it. If she  
>has a scientific breakthrough, he has to watch via Skype.<p>

2. Try to talk her out of whatever she's doing. She will listen to reason  
>before doing anything else, and if you're successful, she will go back to her<br>smart and intellectual self. You just have to give her some time.

3. If all else fails, hit her upside the head with something. It usually works  
>too. I tend to use a plate. Even though it breaks afterward, it's pretty<br>useful. And when she wakes up, she'll be saying apologies for a looong time.

That's all of the advice I could possibly give you, and I might just pay her a  
>friendly visit right now.<p>

Heading over to Mary's place,

Delaware

Delaney

* * *

><p>Delaware,<p>

…gotcha.

Yeah, I'm still getting Valencia back my way. I'll be nice—to a point.

Ahh, gracias for the advice. And, I suppose good luck to you?

España


	783. Nicaragua XCIII

Hola Papi,

I'm sorry for making you worry! Guatemala's probably right when she says she  
>thinks I might be bipolar. It wouldn't surprise me. My history's fucked up.<p>

yay! hugs~

Sí, Estados Unidos necesita para controlar sus empresas. Es por eso que estoy  
>en su mayoría agrícola ... All I have to do is give people cacao and fruit<br>and I get money. corporations are...complicated...

Okay Papi, I'll tell Mattie you said hi~

...w-where did you get t-that idea?

...

okay fine, you caught me... I am.

The Plane's about to lift off.

Te Amo Papi~

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

It's fine~ OI! Stay on your side of the fucking road! Asshole…I hate American drivers…they suck ass. Anywho~ aww, don't think of it like that.

Huggles~!

Ahaha sí… pero en este momento, necesito toda la ayuda sabia economía de cualquier país dispuesto a dar, así que si las empresas estadounidenses entrar, entonces que así sea. Voy a echar cuando mi economía mejore.

Gracias~!

Cuz I ish smart. Thats why.

Aww, have fun.

Te amo también

Papi

* * *

><p><em>Translation: but right now, I need as much help economy wise from any nation willing to give it, so if American corporations come in, then so be it. <em>_I'll kick them out when my economy gets better_


	784. Guatemala XIX

Hola Padre,

Ay dios mios. Civil wars SUCK. Franco was a bastard. I did not like him. That  
>rumor with Nicaragua was weird. But I guess people wonder... After she kicked<br>America out the first time, he got a civil war.

Si, he got attention from you, but he remembers you giving Romano more  
>attention... he can get very jealous. But England just flat out ignored him.<br>He sometimes talked with Canada and Seychelles when she came to live with  
>England... oh that reminds me, Belize has a crush~ It's so cute!<p>

Nicaragua just got off the phone with me. She is going to tell him! I feel  
>like we're in a romance novel or something. But not the ones French Guiana<br>reads, because that would be creepy. I mean the fluffy ones.

I'm off to go visit El Salvador in the hospital now. He may not like me, but  
>he's still mi hermano.<p>

Te Amo Padre,

Guatemala

* * *

><p>Guatemala,<p>

I know, I know. I wanted to strangle him. He said messengers and stuff to my house in the middle of the night just to tell me the Republicans sucked…who I supported…unlike him…who drove them into a whole. Ahh, gotcha.

England just sucks. I thought the Seychelles was under France's guidance?

ROMANCE NOVEL FOR THE WIN~! Ahaha, I'm in MARYLAND fusosososososo…

Ehehehe…hahaha…Imma get my precious Valenica back now…ciao…

Te amo también

Papi


	785. Panama XIII

Hola Mama~

It's so adorable! Really, he does? That's so cute! Of course I know what you  
>mean!<p>

Belize sees Canada as an older brother, I guess. A lot of people don't even  
>know who Belize is. Belize is like the Canada of Central America! Which is<br>weird because Belize is too cute to forget! Umm, I think Japan called him a  
>shota? anyway~ the mood is so happy right now!<p>

I-I didn't mean to ruin the mood! Oh, you're in America? If you see him, can  
>you tell him I said hi? He doesn't visit much anymore...<p>

Te Amo Papi~

Ana

* * *

><p>Ana,<p>

Mmhmmm.

Awww~! That's sorta sad…poor Belize.

It's fine~! Imma go rescue Valencia now~!

Te amo también

Mamá


	786. Valencia XXIX

Sevilla

Come soon! BUT DON'T DIE IN A CAR ACCIDENT!

I think... me dieron o inyectaron something... I'm sleepy... and just a bit  
>stunned...<p>

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

We're here, Dad's on a fucking rampage—he's got his axe and everything—with a pissed expression on his face…

Just, just take it easy. We're here.

Seville


	787. Puerto Rico III

Hola Papa España

I know, but he can be so annoying. Sometimes I just want to hit him with a  
>chair.<p>

I'm gonna try and visit you soon. Okay?

Puerto Rico (Caritina)

* * *

><p>Caritina,<p>

What the hell is up with this family and chairs?

Aw, okay, see you some time soon then.

Papá


	788. Costa Rica V

Hola Papi~

It's me, Costa Rica! Both Gilbert and I had the idea to give you sangria  
>apparently...<p>

I'm sorry I haven't been visiting as much as mis hermanas, but I've been  
>really busy lately. I normally don't fight in wars, and I need to pay back<br>America for some supplies.

I heard that Nicaragua's going to Canada's house right now! He's been texting  
>up a storm with me, asking me about mannerisms in Nicaragua and what is<br>offensive and what isn't and all this stuff. He's really nervous about her  
>coming over. I've been telling him that he just needs to act like himself.<br>Knowing a lot about my siblings is a very good thing for me.

Honduras has been sulking in my house about the fact that Nicaragua likes  
>someone... it's getting annoying... *sigh* like, REALLY annoying. Wait, why is<br>he sulking in MY house of all places?

America really needs to control Maryland... don't break your neck while  
>driving there... there's speed limits and a cop could pull you over...<p>

DAMMIT HONDURAS! Enfurruñado STOP! Vas a hacer SAN JOSE MALESTAR

...I think everyone's capital's has been getting sick. Guatemala said that  
>Managua sounded sick through the phone, San Jose's sick, Panama city's sick,<br>Honduras' capital Tegucigalpa's sick, San Salvador's sick, and Belmopan's  
>sick. Yet us Country personifications are just fine. This is very weird...<p>

Te amo Papi.

Costa Rica

P.S. Canada's still texting me! he say's hi.

* * *

><p>Costa Rica,<p>

Apparently so. Which is fine by me :3

Ah, that's fine, do what you need to do, all right? Don't worry about me—I'm fine—and not even where I'm supposed to be so there we go there.

Aww, Canada's nervous~! That's just simply adorable. Honduras has? Why's that?

I didn't even see any cops…so there we go there. Anyway—I'm in Maryland now, so, now I gotta find Valencia.

I'm not fine…but that's for other reasons. Madrid's fine, too. But that is weird…hmm…

Te amo también

Papi

P.S. Hola Mattie!


	789. Arizona XXIII

Dear Papa,

ok...

I'm on the first flight out... yay.

Si! they make the world go 'round.

With lots of love (& hugs),

Sophia

* * *

><p>Sophia,<p>

Okay, good. Well, I'm in Maryland getting this all figured out.

Yuppers.

Con amor y abrazos

Papá


	790. North Carolina I

Dear Mr. Spain,

Greetings, it's been awhile since we had actually seen each other. Though,  
>the last time was when you were a conquistador and South and I were running<br>and hiding from you and your soldiers because you scared us. Then again South  
>and I were little so, I suppose it was fair that we were afraid...especially<br>since we noticed there was blood on your axe.

How is everything? Father said I should be more outgoing and less shy around  
>people so I'm writing to different nations. I thought it would be a good idea<br>to write to you since Florida assured me that you weren't hostile anymore.  
>I'll write more when I have time on my hands. I promised Miss Ukraine that<br>I'd help her, Mr. Poland, and Mr. Lithuania with rye harvesting soon so I'm  
>getting ready. Hope to hear from you soon!<p>

Madison Kirkland-Jones

The State of North Carolina

P.S. I'll try to have a word with Maryland about what's going on...some of my  
>siblings told me what's going on I'll see if I can tell her to leave your<br>cities alone. I can't guarantee 100% success though.

* * *

><p>N.C (because abbrevations are so much easier)<p>

…what a beautiful way to open a letter…are all you American states this rude? There's always blood on my axe, querida.

Ah, everything's fine…I guess. I dunno…Maryland kidnapped my precious Valenica so I'm here in America kidnapping her back. Though it's not really kidnapping—but whatever you get what I mean. Me? Hostile? Never was. Sorta. Just mean, that's all.

Ahh, good luck with that.

España


	791. Romania VII

Antonio,

Good for you, Apusean. Ne pare rau for my sudden foul mood. I just get so sick  
>of Westerners always thinking us Eastern countries are backwards and inferior.<br>That or they compare us all to Russia. I am not like Ivan! I think the worst  
>is probably America. He always calls me "Ivan's lackey" or "commie". I am not<br>either one of those! I am România!

Da, I know that. Oh you and your hatred for England. He's an alright man. He  
>once held the elevator door for me on the way to a meeting because I tripped<br>while running to the elevator. He even asked if I was okay. I'm still thankful  
>for that act of kindness. And now I think my foul mood has disappeared from<br>remembering that.

I was apart of the Axis during WWII. I'm not that happy about it. At least  
>during WWI, I fought on the Allies side. Da, what's done is done.<p>

It's not completely your fault. You snapped and temporarily insane. It's also  
>partially my fault for their deaths too. I was defending myself and I went a<br>little over the top with my tactics. Ne pare rau for that. Alright, I will do  
>my best to stop talking about impaling.<p>

Voileta

* * *

><p><em>Translation notes:<em>

_Apusean - Westerner_

_Ne pare rau - sorry_

* * *

><p>Voileta,<p>

Dios mios, lo siento. That was rude of me—sometimes, especially when I'm in a hurry, I don't think before I speak/write/text whatever you wanna call it now. I know you're different from all of them, no worries there, cariño.

…I hate England…don't let one act of kindness fool you…I don't even know how America can stand him…and now my crappy moods deteriorated moreso…oh well..

I was technically "neutral" –technically. I, personally, wanted to support the Allies, but since the Republic was overthrown by fascist Franco, I secretly aided the Axis with munitions that I needed to end my Civil War…which I was none to pleased about nor am proud about today. I was "neutral" both wars—but that stupid alliance between my sister and the tea-sipper guaranteed the Republic's fall to the fascist regime that haunts my history.

Yeah, it's all my fault. Someone needs to take the blame, might as well be me. Ah—if anyone went over the top, it was America—he nuked my poor nation at least three times. If you go to any city theIf you go to any city…it's like a ghost town…it's awful.

Ah, gracias.

Antonio


	792. Brazil XXVIII

Espanha,

True..you are the country of passion I suppose.

That makes sense...I think.

Anyways, I want to thank you for actually taking the time to write back to me  
>on my letters. I know you're busy recovering and shit, so I just hoped I<br>wasn't getting on your nerves since I keep writing to you all the time.

Tchau for now~

Brazil

P.S I found myself with some free time the other day and ended up making some  
>ambrosia! Hope you enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>Brasil,<p>

…you suppose. Not suppose. No. I **_am_** the Country of Passion.

It does. Go with it.

Ah, no problemo! I love answering letters, except when they get really fucking freaky, but whatever~! I'm not busy I'm bored and restless—this isn't recovering it's misery. _Miserrryyyyy_. Nope, not getting on my nerves.

Ciao!

España


	793. Hungary XLII

Tonioo~

What does *hic* cariño meannn?

Russia? I DON'T WANT TO SOUND LIEK HIM. NO GET THAT VODKA AWAY FROM ME,  
>BARTENDER MAN.<p>

Vodka...Just no.

You know how to *hic* respond. You're a (re)Sponiard.

...

Yes, That just happened.

And it was damn *hic* hilarious!

Did you know 50 bucks can equal 25 shots? ...I didn't.

OHHH BEERR.

So when you get here I can do stupid stuff? Yay!

Love,

Elizaveta

P.S.- No seriously, I love you.

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

It means "Sweetie" in Spanish.

…oh good God…

Eh? I suppose so…

Why are you spending 50 bucks on 25 sh-…oh. 25 SHOTS? Elizaveta! Enough of the alcohol already! I don't think even fucking Russia has that much tolerance!

When I get to you, it is not an invitation for you to act stupid—it just means I can prevent you from acting stupid, capiche?

Love,

Antonio

P.S. …uhm whut? As friends, yes...

* * *

><p><em>And things just got really awkward, really fast. <em>


	794. Romano C

Antonio,

…whatever.

Sì, cool. Non ti preoccupare, non ho alcuna intenzione di lasciare che  
>qualche bastardo casuale mi dicono che e farla franca ... e tu sei troppo<br>gentile ... molto più di me.

Ti amo,

Lovino

P.S. be careful though. I just hear from hamburger bastard that brow bastard  
>up to his old tricks with the magic shit. So watch out.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, cool. Don't worry, I have no intention of letting some random bastard<br>tell me that and get away with it….and you're kind too…way more than  
>me.<em>

* * *

><p>La persona yo no sé,<p>

¿D-dónde está mi mamá? ¿Dónde está mi marica? Papá? Mamá? Sivlia? ¿Quién es usted ... yo .. yo quiero ir a casa ... Si eres una persona mala? Mamá siempre me dijo que no hablar en el sentido de la gente ... tengo sueño ...

Chibi!Spain

* * *

><p><em>There ya go, Dogsrule, a Chibi!Spain :3 He's so cute, poor thing is so confused. Oh and happy 100 letters, Romano aka Dogsrule!<em>

_Translation:_

_Where's my mommy? Where's my sissy? Papa? Mama? Sivlia? Who are you...I...I wanna go home... __Are you a mean person? Mommy always told me not talk to mean people...I'm sleepy..._


	795. France XXXI

Bonjour Antonio~

I'm finally getting to writing to you... your son.. has quite an arm... he  
>knocked me out for 2 days... with a chair...<p>

French Guiana called me and said that Guatemala beat the living merde out of  
>her... why much your children beat up my children an moi. Why moi?<p>

Good news, I get out of this hellhole tomorrow.

Aww, how come YOU get to go n the rescue missions?

And is Nicaragua going to tell mon petit Canada how she feels? I know how  
>these things go. Huge confession=major make out session=l'amour~<p>

Aw man, now I want to watch...

Go save Valencia. I would be racing too if someone kidnapped mon petit Paris,  
>or Canada, or any of my children.<p>

With as much l'amour as possible,

Francis

P.S. now I know what Haiti's curse was... me getting beaten up by your son  
>that looks like a six year old. Why did he hit me with a chair?<p>

P.P.S. to answer Gilbert's question of where the sexy nurses were... THEY WERE  
>WITH MOI!<p>

* * *

><p>F-Francis,<p>

Hola ... estoy tan confundida ... No sé lo que está pasando ... ¿sabe usted dónde está mi marica? Quiero acurrucarse con ella - ¿dónde está mamá y papá Francis? Estoy en este lugar aterrador grande y sé que esta pasando ... yo quiero ir a casa.

M-mucho amor?

Chibi!Antonio

* * *

><p><em>SO…fucking…CUTE...btw, France, if you try and rape Chibi!Spain, don't forget who he's "dating" (ROMANO'S A PEDO!) and who his sister is (PORTUGAL FTW!)<em>

_Translation (Since we're assuming Chibi!Spain only knows Portugese (hermana) and Spanish)_

_Hello...I'm so confused...I don't know what's going on...do you know where my sissy is? I wanna snuggle with her-where's mommy and daddy Francis? I'm in this big scary place and I dunno whats going on...I wanna go home._


	796. Arizona XXIV

Dear Papa,

Anything new? I'm just landing... Has she gone all crazy or patly crazy or...  
>what?<p>

They're the best things in the world! Besides your churros...

With love,

Sophia

* * *

><p>Persona que no sé,<p>

WHAAAAAAA! ¡Todo lo que quiero es mi mamá y nadie me diga dónde está! ¡Quiero a mi MAMÁ! ¿Si eres una buena persona? Yo...yo … no puedo entender lo que estás diciendo ... ¡que me dan miedo!

Chibi!Spain

* * *

><p><em>Poor Baby Toni just wants his mommy…is that too much to ask?<em>

_Translation:_ _All I want is my mommy and no one will tell me where she is! I want my MOMMY! Are you a nice person? ...I...I can't understand what you're saying...you scare me!_


	797. Arizona XXV

Querido papá,

¡Oh, no! ¿Quién hizo esto?

Lo siento, pero no sabe dónde está su mamá es ... de hecho, usted es mi

papá ...

Sí, estoy bien, pero eso depende de con quién se hable ...

¡Oh, no ... Papá ... No tengas miedo ...

Voy a estar allí pronto,

Sophia

* * *

><p><em>Translation:<em> _Dear Papa, Oh no! Who did this? I'm sorry but I don't know where your mama is... in fact you're my Papa... Yes, I'm nice, but that depends on who you talk to... Oh no... Papa... Don't be scared... I'll be there soon,_

* * *

><p>S-Sophia,<p>

Sophia es tu nombre, ¿verdad? Uhm, yo .. No sé quién hizo esto ... yo. .. estoy perdido ... y hay gente de miedo aquí. ¿Cómo yo soy tu papá ...? Que yo ... .. Quiero que mi mamá y marica ...

Chibi!Spain

* * *

><p><em>*cries a little* He wants Mamá Iberia! Maybe she'll make a brief appearance for Baby Antonio?<em>

_Translation:_ _Sophia's your name, right? Uhm, I...I dunno who did this...I...I'm lost...and there are scary people here. How am I your Papa...? That...I...I want my sissy and mommy..._


	798. Arizona XXVI

Querido Papá,

Sí, yo soy Sophía ...

Creo que sé ... ¿Sabes quién es Inglaterra?

Tú eres mi papá y de alguna manera se transformó en un niño pequeño ...

Estoy seguro de que Silvia vendrá pronto ...

Con amor,

Sophía

* * *

><p><em>Translation: Dear Dad, Yes, I am Sophia ... I think I know ... Do you know who England is? You are my father and somehow turned into a toddler ... I'm sure Silvia will come soon ... Love, Sophia<em>

* * *

><p>Sophia,<p>

…Ah, sí sé que Inglaterra es ... ¿por qué? Yo no lo entiendo ... cuando será ella aquí?

Chibi!Spain

* * *

><p><em>Translation: I know who England is...why? I don't get it...when will she be here?<em>


	799. Portugal LVI

Antonio,

País de Gales me avisou que a Inglaterra estava ficando um pouco louco e que  
>eu deveria verificar-se em você. Você está bem? Você está machucado? Se a<br>Inglaterra prejudicado em alguma coisa, eu vou bater nele!

Eu estarei com você em breve,

Silvia

* * *

><p><em>Translation: País de Gales me avisou que a Inglaterra estava ficando um pouco louco e que<br>eu deveria verificar-se em você. Você está bem? Você está machucado? Se a  
>Inglaterra prejudicado em alguma coisa, eu vou bater nele! - <strong>Wales told me<br>that England had gone a little crazy and that I should check up on you. **_**_Are  
>you okay? Are you hurt? If England harmed you in anyway, I will smite him!<br>_**_  
>Eu estarei com você em breve - <strong>I'll be with you soon<strong>_

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

S-sí... Estoy bien ... no hay este hombre alto, con gafas y pelo rubio gritando a Inglaterra a través del teléfono - Me pregunto quién es, le ve bien. Pero ... sólo quiero estar contigo, marica. Por favor, prisa para arriba.

Te amo, hermana

Chibi!Antonio

* * *

><p><em>BIGGY SISSY TO THE RESCUE! Aww, Antonio's referring to America xD<em>

_Translation: I'm okay...there's this tall man with glasses and blonde hair yelling at England over the phone-I wonder who he is, he looks cool. But...I just wanna be with you, sissy. Please hurry up._


	800. Mamá Iberia I

Mi querido Antonio,

Shhh~ Tudo vai ficar bem, mamãe está aqui agora. Vamos aguardar a sua irmã  
>a aparecer juntos. Você pode até se sentar no colo da mamãe. No hay que<br>preocuparse~! Silvia estará aquí pronto.

Con amor eterno,

Mamá Iberia

* * *

><p><em>Translation: Mi querido Antonio - <strong>My dear Antonio<br>**  
>Tudo vai ficar bem, mamãe está aqui agora. - <strong>everything will be okay,<br>Mommy's here now.  
><strong>  
><em>_Vamos aguardar a sua irmã a aparecer juntos. - **We will wait for your sister  
>to show up together.<br>**  
>Você pode até se sentar no colo da mamãe - <strong>You can even sit on Mommy's lap.<br>**_

_No hay que preocuparse - **Do not worry  
><strong>  
>Silvia estará aquí pronto - <strong>Silvia will be here soon.<strong>_

_Con amor eterno- **With undying love**_

* * *

><p>M-mamá!<p>

Tengo sueño, mamá. ¿Dónde está papá? Las cosas están tan extraño ... ¿quién es ese hombre alto, con las gafas? ... ¿Podemos ir a casa ahora, mamá? Quiero ir a la cama ...

Te amo

Chibi!Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Mamá Iberia! Yayy! Aww, Baby Antonio, everything will be all right :3<em>

_Translation: I'm sleepy, Mama. Where's Daddy? Things are just so weird...who's that tall man with the glasses? ...Can we go home now, mommy? I wanna go to bed..._


	801. France XXXII

No te preocupes, Antonio! Su hermana será pronto. Así que es su mama y papa  
>así que por favor no te preocupes. Iré allí. Si ves a un hombre rubio<br>concejas grandes, no hablar con él. Ni siquira INTUACTUAR con él. Su nombre  
>es Inglaterra y es una mala persona.<p>

Hermano Francia

* * *

><p><em>Translation: Don't worry Antonio! Your sister will be there soon. So is your Mama and Papa<br>so please don't worry. I'll come over there. If you see a blond man with big  
>eyebrows do not talk to him. Do not even INTERACT with him. His name is<br>England and he is a bad person_

* * *

><p>Francis,<p>

¿Tú hablas en español? Mamá está conmigo, Francia! ¿No es impresionante? Ella me va a llevar a casa y entonces puede tomar la siesta y conseguir comida ... pero, hay una hombre alto con gafas - ¿Sabe usted quién es? Está gritando a Inglaterra en algo raro ...

Chibi!Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Wow France—way to hide from the rest of the world your awesomeness when it comes to comforting children who are distressed and speak Spanish.<em>

_Translation: Mommy's with me, France! Isn't that awesome? She's going to take me home and then I can take nap and get food...but, there's this tall man with glasses-do you know who he is? He's yelling at England over some weird thing..._


	802. Panama XIV

Hola

Me llamo Panamá. Yo soy su hija. de alguna manera se convirtió en un niño  
>pequeño ... Tu mamá y tu hermana estará aquí pronto. Envié churros con<br>esta carta

Panama

* * *

><p><em>Translation: <em>

_Hola_

_My name is Panama. I am your daughter. you somehow turned into a toddler...  
>Your mama and your sister will be here soon. I sent churros with this letter<em>

* * *

><p>P-Panama,<p>

¿Por qué todo el mundo diciendo que sus asociados a mí cuando no estás? Yo... Yo no lo entiendo ... sólo quiero irme a casa ... Pero, gracias por los churros, supongo.

Chibi!Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Does Baby Antonio need his nap? I think so~! I has my laptop at school and I'm jacking their internet to do this xD Yay for the end of the year!<em>

_Translation: Why does everyone keep saying their related to me when they're not? I..I don't get it...I just want to go home...But, thanks for the churros, I guess._


	803. Guatemala XX

¿Quién es usted?

Usted parece bien. pero ¿sabe usted dónde abuela Maya es? I-No sé dónde  
>está! ¿Por qué no está aquí? ¿dónde está Micos? Estoy tan confundida<br>... Abuela maya! ¿dónde estás?

Chibi!Guatemala

* * *

><p><em>Translation: Who are you?<em>

_You seem nice. but do you know where abuela Maya is? I-I don't know where she  
>is! Why isn't she here? where's Micos? I'm so confused... Abuela maya! where<br>are you?_

* * *

><p>AHHH! ¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡Vete! No sé quién es usted, que la abuela Maya es ni nada! No secuestrar a mí! ¡MAMÁ! ¡Ayudame! ¡AYUDAME!<p>

Chibi!Spain

* * *

><p><em>Ahahaha! <em>_Spain's reaction to Guatemala!_

_Translation:_

_Go away! Go away! Go away! Go away! Go away!I dunno who you are, who Grandma Maya is or anything! Don't kidnap me! MAMA! Help me! HELP ME!_


	804. France XXXIII

Ese hombre alto, es Estados Unidos. Es proabably gritando a Inglaterra para  
>convertirte en un niño pequeño. ¡Oh, Iberia está ahí? eso es bueno. No<br>puedo recordar a mis padres ...

Dile a Iberia me dijo hola

Francia

* * *

><p><em>Translation: That tall man is America. He is proabably yelling at England for turning you<br>into a toddler. Oh, Iberia is there? that is good. I can't remember my  
>parents...<em>

_Tell Iberia I said hi_

* * *

><p>Francia,<p>

¿Quién es Estados Unidos? ¿Es un país? Porque eso sería raro ... yo no lo recuerdo y es mucho más grande que yo! ¡Sí! Mamá está aquí! ¿Por qué no te acuerdas de tus padres, Francia?

Le dije que dijo hola. Mamá sonrió y dijo: "Hola, Francia"

Chibi!Antonio

* * *

><p><em>France, you're making me happy :D<em>

_Translation: Who's America? Is he a country? Cause that would be weird...I don't remember him and he's so much bigger than me! Yeah! Mommy's here! Why don't you remember your parents, France?_

_I told her you said hi. Mama smiled and said "Hello, France,"_


	805. Panama XV

Hola ~

Usted necesita una siesta ...

Pero para hacer el cuento largo, usted se convirtió en un niño por parte de  
>Inglaterra y ahora Iberia está ahí. Y ahora Guatemala es un niño pequeño.<br>¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está Luisa, cuando la necesitas?

Panama

* * *

><p><em>Translation: Hello~<em>

_You need a nap..._

_But to make a long story short, You were turned into a toddler by England and  
>now Iberia is there. And now Guatemala is a toddler. What is going on? Where's<br>Luisa when you need her?_

* * *

><p>Panama,<p>

Yo quiero una siesta…

Whaaa! ¿En serio? No soy normalmente tres años de edad? ¡Impresionante! Soy chico grande? Soy una nación poderosa ... Soy genial?

Chibi!Spain

* * *

><p><em>Wow Spain..just wow.<em>

_Translation:_

_Whaaa! Really? I'm not normally three years old? Awesome! Am I big boy? Am I a powerful nation...am I AWESOME?_


	806. Guatemala XXI

S-soy sólo cinco ... No sé lo que está pasando.

¿P-por qué te secuestran? Y-yo sólo quiero encontrar la abuela y Micos!  
>¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estás enojado? Y-yo sólo quiero encontrar<br>la abuela!

Chibi!Guatemala

* * *

><p><em>Translation: I'm only five... I don't know what's going on.<em>

_Why would I kidnap you? I just want to find Abuela and Micos! What's going on?  
>Why are you upset? I just want to find Abuela!<em>

* * *

><p>Guatemala,<p>

Y yo soy sólo tres, ¿por qué iba yo a saber lo que está pasando? ... Lo siento por hacerte llorar ... por favor, no estés triste ... que encontrarás a tu abuela, no te preocupes ...

L-lo siento…

Chibi!Spain

* * *

><p><em>…and now Baby Spain feels as if he's done something wrong, so now he's cry…good going, Guatemala! Two crying kids!<em>

_Translation:_

_And I'm only three, so why would I know what's going on? ...I'm sorry for making you cry...please don't be sad...you'll find your grandma, don't worry..._


	807. France XXXIV

Bueno, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he visto a mis padres que yo no  
>recuerdo lo que parecen. Es triste realidad<p>

Sí, Estados Unidos es un país. Es un poco difícil de explicar en este  
>momento. Y por favor no grite a la niña que se dirige a usted. Ella está tan<br>confundido como tú.

Es hora de llamar a Prusia ~

Francia

* * *

><p><em>Translation: Well, it's been so long since I've seen my parents that I don't remember what<br>they look like. It's sad really._

_Yes, America is a country. It's kind of hard to explain right now. And please  
>don't yell at the little girl that is writing to you. She's just as confused<br>as you are._

_Time to call Prussia~_

* * *

><p>Francia,<p>

Ah, eso es muy triste, Francia! Bueno, me dicen de todos modos! Quiero saber, Francia, quiero saber! ... Lo siento ... me disculpé con ella ... estoy mal? ... Prusia? ¿Te refieres a Gil? Quiero hablar con él! ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? Por favor, déjame hablar con él, Francia!

Chibi!Antonio

* * *

><p><em>This kid is having mood swings, man.<em>

_Translation: Aw, that's so sad, France! Well, tell me anyway! I wanna know, France, I wanna know! ...I'm sorry...I apologized to her...am I bad? ...Prussia? You mean Gil? I wanna talk to him! Can I? Can I? Please let me talk to him, France!_


	808. Panama XVI

Sí, normalmente no son tres años de edad. A crecer hasta convertirse en una  
>nación grande que casi se hizo cargo de una buena parte del mundo. Pero ...<br>eh, no importa.

Sí, usted se convierte en impresionante

Así hizo hincapié en este momento

Panama

* * *

><p><em>Translation: Yes, you are not normally three years old. You grow up to become a big nation<br>that pretty much took over a lot of the world. But... eh, nevermind._

_Yes, you become awesome_

_So stressed right now_

* * *

><p>Panama,<p>

Oh, wow! Eso es genial! ¿Cómo soy yo cuando estoy crecido? Oh ... Traté de dominar el mundo? ¡Impresionante! Cuéntame más, por favor! Quiero saber! Quiero saber!

Ah, no se destacó, que no es bueno para ti ...

Chibi!Spain

* * *

><p><em>Have fun in class, Ahaha, I'm still in first period…this is awesome, jacking my school's internet…I should do this more often…<em>

_…why is Spain excited that he tried to take over the world? That's just so wrong…_

_Translation: Oh wow! That's so cool! What am I like when I'm all grown up? Oh...I tried to take over the world? Awesome! Tell me more, please! I wanna know! I wanna know! Aw, don't be stressed, that's not good for you..._


	809. Romano CI

Uh ... bueno ... soy amigo de los suyos ... es Romano y, de hecho mi nombre se  
>supone que debes ser mayor que yo .. voy a tratar de ponerse en contacto con<br>Sivlia, por lo que sólo tiene que esperar por un minuto, ¿de acuerdo?

... Quel bastardo maledetto fronte ... io vi ho avvertito prima.

Por favor, no tengas miedo,

Romano

* * *

><p><em>Translation:<em> _Uh…well…I'm a friend of yours….My name is Romano and actually you're  
>supposed to be older than me..I'll try and get in contact with Sivlia, so<br>you just wait for a minute, okay?_

_…That damn brow bastard…Should've warned you sooner._

_Please don't be scared_

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Oh, sí…me gusta mis amigos! Mi mariquita está en su camino hacia aquí - de dónde eres, amigo? Puedo esperar, durante el tiempo que sea necesario ... pero yo tengo sueño ... ¿Roma, que es el "Bastardo cejas"?

No puedo tener miedo, porque tengo mamá y ella me dijo que podía sentarse en su regazo!

Chibi!Antonio

P.D. Pregunta, Roma ... ¿por qué te llamamos tiempo Lovino último que escribió para mí y ahora que está Romano?

* * *

><p><em>Aw, he's not writing as Lovino anymore—hey, dogsrule, how the hell am I going to reverse this?<em>

_Translation (from google translate because I'm a lazy ass):_ _My sissy is on her way here-where are you from, friend? I can wait, for as long as needed...but I'm sleepy... Roma who's the "Brow Bastard"? I can't be scared because I have Mommy and she said I could sit on her lap!_

_P.S. Question, Roma...why did you call yourself Lovino last time you wrote to me and now you're Romano?_


	810. Kentucky III

Mr. Spain...?

Oh,Jesus,it seems like Maryland's chemicals turned you younger... or maybe it  
>was that book England gave her.<p>

But whatever,Mary's gonna turn you back soon! When she wakes up,that is...

Kentucky

* * *

><p>Kentucky?<p>

N…no comprende su carta…yo no hablo en Inglés. Yo hablo español y portugués…lo siento.

Chibi!Spain


	811. Romano CII

Antonio,

Eso es bueno que viene, y que usted está con su mamá.

Bueno, yo soy de Italia, yo soy la mitad sur, mientras que mi hermano menor de  
>la mitad norte. Uh ... hijo de puta frente es Inglaterra ... pero<br>probablemente debería dejar de decir eso. Yo no quiero que terminan sonando  
>como yo.<p>

Basta con echar una siesta voy a ayudar a asegurarse de que nada le sucede a  
>usted.<p>

Romano

P.S. eh .. bueno ... Lovino es mi nombre humano, estoy acostumbrado a hablar  
>con el adulto que lo que quería asegurarse de que no te confunda ...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Translation:<em> _That's good she's coming, and that you're with your mom._

_Well I'm from Italy, I'm the southern half while my younger brother's  
>the northern half. Uh…brow bastard is England…but you probably should stop<br>saying that. I don't want you to end up sounding like me._

_Just take a nap I'll help make sure nothing happens to you._

_uh..well…Lovino's my human name, I'm just used to talking to the adult  
>you so I wanted to make sure I didn't confuse you…<em>

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Sí ... Se siente como que no he visto en mamá para siempre. ¡Oh! Usted es de Italia? Yo soy de España! ¿En serio? No me gusta Inglaterra ... Él es un decir persona. Bueno ... voy a tomar una siesta. Buenas noches ...

Chibi!Antonio

P.D. ¡Oh, está bien!

* * *

><p><em>Translation: Yeah...It feels like I haven't seen Mommy in forever. Oh! You're from Italy? I'm from Spain! Oh, really? I hate England...he'sa mean person. Okay...I'll take a nap. Good night...<em>


	812. Mamá Iberia II

Mi querido hijo,

Yo no estoy seguro. Tal vez tu papá está fuera de la lucha con Roma. Los dos  
>siempre les encanta ir en él. No estoy seguro de que el hombre es, pero, que<br>me cae bien. Si tienes sueño, puede tomar una siesta. Mamá estaré aquí con  
>ustedes. Hmm ... Creo que veo a Silvia. ¿Quién es el hombre con ella?<p>

Te amo,

Mamá Iberia

* * *

><p><em>Translation:<em> _Mi querido hijo - My dear son_

_Yo no estoy seguro. Tal vez tu papá está fuera de la lucha con Roma. Los dos  
>siempre les encanta ir en él. No estoy seguro de que el hombre es, pero, que<br>me cae bien. Si tienes sueño, puede tomar una siesta. Mamá estaré aquí con  
>ustedes. Hmm ... Creo que veo a Silvia. ¿Quién es el hombre con ella? <strong>- I'm<br>not sure. **_**_Maybe your daddy is off fighting with Rome. Those two always love  
>to go at it. I'm not sure who the man is; but, he seems alright. If you're<br>sleepy, can take a nap. Mommy will be right here with you. Hmm... I think I  
>see Silvia. Who's the man with her?<em>**

* * *

><p>Mamá,<p>

¡Oh, está bien. Papá se regresar sin embargo, ¿no? Esta buena persona nombrada Romano me dijo que tomara una siesta demasiado! Él dice que me conoce cuando esté más viejo, pero yo no lo entiendo ... bueno ... me voy a la cama mami. ¿El hombre con Silvia? No sé ...

Te amo, Mamá

Chibi!Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Will Iberia stay around when Spain goes back to normal?<em>

_Translation: Oh, okay. Daddy'll come back though, right? This nice person named Romano told me to take a nap too! He said that he knows me when I'm older, but I don't get that...oh well...I'm going to bed mommy. The man with Silvia? I dunno..._


	813. Manila XIV

Spain,

Okay,on TV, they keep talking about weird huge glowing circles appearing in  
>Valencia. Do you have any idea what they are? Did something happen?<p>

Manila

* * *

><p>Manila,<p>

GET OUTTA MY COUNTRY!

Seville

* * *

><p><em>And Seville answers cause baby Spain doesn't know English…<em>


	814. Guatemala XXII

Está bien. no llores! Sólo soy un poco sensible. Abuela dice que tengo que  
>trabajar en eso ... ¿dónde está?<p>

Esta chica se acercó y le dijo que ella era mi hermana menor, pero no veo la  
>forma en que ella. Se ve por lo menos dieciséis ... Y encontré Micos! Pero<br>ahora, dice su nombre es Belice. Mira seis, pero dice que es diecisiete años.  
>Yo no lo creo.<p>

La niña dijo que su nombre era Panamá! Ella dijo que se iba a quedar conmigo  
>hasta que la abuela volvió!<p>

Mi nombre es Rita. Bueno, es mi nombre humano.

Belice dice que sabe de magia ahora ... ¿Cómo se enteró de que?

Bueno, tengo sueño

chibi!Rita

* * *

><p><em>Translation:<em> _It's okay. don't cry! I'm just a little sensitive. Abuela says I need to work  
>on that... where is she?<em>

_This girl came over and said that she was my younger sister, but I don't see  
>how that it. She looks at least sixteen... And I found Micos! But now he says<br>his name is Belize. He looks six, but he says he's seventeen. I don't believe  
>him.<em>

_The girl said her name was Panama! She said she was going to stay with me  
>until Abuela came back!<em>

_My name is Rita. Well, it's my human name._

_Belize says he knows magic now... How did he learn that?_

_Oh well, I'm sleepy_

* * *

><p>Rita,<p>

No sé donde está tu abuela, lo siento. Oh, eso es raro! Ahaha, mi hermana mayor es aún mayor que yo, así que no estoy confundido! Al parecer, somos más viejos de lo que somos ahora? Yo no lo entiendo bien ...

Chibi!Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Translation…mistakes are courtesy of Google Translate since I'm working quickly to catch up: I dunno where your grandma is, sorry. Oh, that's weird! Ahaha, my older sister is still older than me, so I'm not confused! Apparently, we're older than we are now? I don't get it though...<em>


	815. Canary Islands IV

Hola Pap-España,

No me conoces, pero yo a ti sí. Me conociste de grande. No tengas miedo.  
>Estados Unidos no te hará daño. (Pero tampoco confíes mucho en él...)<p>

Sólo quédate con mamá Iberia y Portugal. Ellas cuidarán de ti.

Yo mientras, iré a patear culos ingleses.

¡Arthur me va a escuchar!

Un saludo,

Idaira aka Canarias

* * *

><p><em>Translation:<em> _Hiya Da-Spain:_

_You don't know me, but I do know you. You knew me when you were older. Don't  
>be afraid. EU will not hurt you (but don't trust him very much...)<em>

_Stay with Mom Iberia and Portugal. They'll take care of you._

_Meanwhile, I will kick some british asses..._

_Arthur's gonna listen me!_

_Love,_

_Idaira aka Canarias_

* * *

><p>Idaira,<p>

bien ... me quedo con mamá

Chibi!Spain


	816. Massachusetts I

Hello Chibi Mr. Spain,

Greetings,Massachusetts here.

Do you see that sleeping girl near you? *points* Her name is Maryland. Now,see  
>that book with the big silver letters NQM on it that she's holding? Listen,you<br>should grab it and give to me. I might be able to turn you back to normal,so  
>you can be a big strong country again,alright?<p>

((In the meantime,I should calm dad,Kentucky,Virginia and Valencia down and  
>explain all of this,after all I just came to get the book back but I've been<br>watching everything going on. It was rather amusing.))

Massachusetts(Mark Jones)

* * *

><p>M… No puedo deletrear su nombre…lo siento.<p>

Uhm, ¿Tú hablas en español? ¿El libro? Sí…aquí tienes…

Chibi!Spain


	817. Converty I

Hello Spain,this is Coventry,one of England's cities.

Listen,if anyone says England made you younger,THAT'S NOT TRUE. England had no  
>part in this,it was that damn book Mary has...<p>

Do what Mark says and GET THAT BOOK.

Coventry (Arianna Kirkland)

* * *

><p>Coventry,<p>

… ¿de acuerdo?

Chibi!Spain

* * *

><p><em>So it seems Chibi!Spain can now understsand English again…<em>

_I'm listening to Moulin Rouge's rendition of "Come What May" it reminds me of Spain and Romano_

_¿de acuerdo?: All right?_


	818. France XXXV

Bueno está bien! Te lo diré. No son normalmente de tres años de edad. Usted  
>es normalmente un adulto y América es uno de los más grandes superpotencias<br>en el mundo ahora mismo. Así que tiene mucha influencia. También es más  
>joven que tú, sino por el hecho de que se haya convertido en un niño<br>pequeño, es ahora mayor que tú ... Eso fue confuso de explicar ...

n-no! Usted no está mal! que se disculpó con ella, y eso es bueno! Estoy  
>estresado porque Panamá se destaca porque su hermana mayor se convirtió en<br>un niño de cinco años. Es una cadena de eventos ...

Sí, me refiero a Gilbert. Voy a tener que venga más tarde.

Francia

* * *

><p><em>Translation: Okay okay! I'll tell you. You are not normally three years old. You are<br>normally an adult and America is one of the biggest superpowers in the world  
>right now. So he has a lot of influence. He is also younger than you, but<br>because of the fact that you were turned into a toddler, he is now older than  
>you... That was confusing to explain...<em>

_n-no! You're not bad! you apologized to her, and that is good! I'm just  
>stressed because Panama is stressed because her older sister became a five<br>year old. It's a chain of events..._

* * *

><p>Francia,<p>

¡Wow! ¡Eso es increíble, Francia! ¿Estoy en una superpotencia? ¡Me pidió disculpas y me sentí mejor epílogos, también!

Chibi!Antonio

* * *

><p><em>"I will love you, until my dying day," = SpainRomano love …Yay…hahaha_

_Translation (still from Google translate): Wow! That's incredible, France! Am I a superpower? I did apologize and I felt better afterwords, too!_


	819. Mamá Iberia III

Mi querido hijo,

Estoy seguro de que papá va a volver pronto. ¿Romano? ¡Oh! Es uno de los  
>nietos de Roma. Romano parece una persona muy agradable. Duerma bien a mi<br>hijo. Silvia presentó al hombre como País de Gales.

Te amo querido,

Mamá Iberia

* * *

><p><em>Translation: Estoy seguro de que papá va a volver pronto. ¿Romano? ¡Oh! Es uno de los<br>nietos de Roma. Romano parece una persona muy agradable. Duerma bien a mi  
>hijo. Silvia presentó al hombre como País de Gales. - I'm sure daddy will<br>come back soon. Romano? Oh! He's one of Rome's grandsons. Romano seems like a  
>very nice person. Sleep well my son. Silvia introduced the man as Wales.<em>

* * *

><p>Mamá,<p>

Por alguna razón - yo no me siento bien ... como puedo entender Inglés por alguna razón y una miríada de otros idiomas ... ¿significa que voy a volver a la normalidad?

Te amo también, Mamá

Chibi!Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Still listening to Moulin Rouge—I'm going to listen to this song whenever I write back to Romano…or the Elephant Love Medley <em>

_"All you need is love…all you need is love…all you need is love…love is just a game…"_

_Ahaha! I'm a nerd for musical._

_Translation: For some reason-I don't feel right...like I can understand English for some reason and a myriad of other languages...does this mean I'm going back to normal?_


	820. Romano CIII

_((We're going to say that Spain has magically become his normal self again xD Just because it's getting difficult for me))_

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Sí, soy de Italia y ya sé que eres de España. Por lo general son entre sí  
>una gran parte del tiempo. (di solito è perché Feliciano con il bastardo di<br>patate...)

Sí, lo odio también.

Buenos noches,

Romano

* * *

><p><em>Translation: The Spanish parts!: Yeah, I'm from Italy and I already know you're from<br>Spain. We usually are with each other a lot of the time._

_And Italian( so Spain can't understand what he's saying! XD): usually  
>it's because Feliciano's with the potato bastard…<em>

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

What. The. Hell. Of course I know you're from Italy and I'm from Spain! I'm not stupid…

What the fuck happened, mi querido? I mean seriously-whoa…is that…Mamá?

…I'm…in shock…I think…I'm so !

Mucho amor, cariño

Antonio

P.S. Come take a siesta with me—once I figure out where I am and then go home and crawl into bed :3

* * *

><p><em>Sorry! Sorry! Don't kill me! I had to end it…I couldn't keep going—and plus I had no idea what to do with it anymore…<em>

_Lo siento! _


	821. Romania VIII

Antonio,

It's okay. Te iert Antonio. Also mulţumesc, that really means a lot to me.

I think the entire world knows you hate England. It's really cute how you care  
>about your soră. I think you two are the cutest siblings out there.<p>

Dragă don't worry, everything will be okay. Cu plăcere or as it's said in  
>your language "de nada". Ne pare rau, the only languages I'm familiar with are<br>the only in Eastern Europe. I really need to brush up on the other Romance  
>languages.<p>

Voileta

P.S. Ne pare rau that this letter is fairly shorter. Some how Bulgaria was  
>turned into a little kid and I'm watching over him. Weird huh?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Translation: Te iert - I forgive you<em>

_mulţumesc - thank you_

_soră - sister_

_Dragă - Dear_

_Cu plăcere - You're welcome_

* * *

><p>Voileta,<p>

Ah, gracias y de nada.

They better know! Or there'd be something majorly wrong with the people of the world. Ah, gracias, I think…I dunno, sometimes it's not cute—Silvia can be really bitchy…but, I love her anyway…

Mmhm…It will. Eventually. I try to be fluent in as many languages as possible…it's easier to eavesdrop that way. Haha.

Antonio

P.S. Y-yeah…apparently I was turned into a kid too…I don't remember it though and now I'm "normal" again…this is so weird...


	822. Romano CIV

Antonio,

Huh? You're back?

Well…let's just say that I need to pay brow bastard a visit…You were a  
>little kid again. and had no fucking clue who anyone was.<p>

Ti amo,

Lovino

P.S. yeah, I need one too.

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Aww! Yeah! I Guess I am…

…why do I feel like crap?…Did something bad happen back in Spain?

Oh? Why do you need to visit Ludwig? Did something happen, Lovino? Ah—that's cute! Was I adorable, Lovi?

Te amo también, Lovino.

Antonio

P.S. Man, I'm drained…

* * *

><p><em>And as I wrote this, I listened to "Come What May" for like the 50th time tonight…but the song is just so fitting for these two…I love it. <em>


	823. Brazil XXIX

Espanha,

Hahaha~ That's true, I suppose~

So...how've you been? Things are pretty boring over here in S.A and I'm dying  
>to do something fun like football. But I made a promise that I wouldn't play a<br>single game until you are able to come and play me yourself!

Tchau for now~

Brazil

* * *

><p>Brasil,<p>

Of course it's true!

Ahh—I think something happened back in Spain…I don't feel right at all…great…after all this next thing I need is another disaster.

Aw, I'll be ready to play you soon! Don't worry!

España


	824. Portugal LVII

Antonio,

O homem de óculos é a América. Não se preocupe, ele está bem. Estou aqui  
>agora e eu trouxe comigo do País de Gales. Ele pode ser o irmão mais velho<br>de Inglaterra, mas ele é uma pessoa muito agradável. Eu prometo. Ele não  
>sabe muito embora Espanhol ou Português. Parece que a mãe está com você.<br>Isso é bom.

Eu te amo,

Silvia

* * *

><p><em>Translation: homem de óculos é a América. Não se preocupe, ele está bem. Estou aqui<br>agora e eu trouxe comigo do País de Gales. Ele pode ser o irmão mais velho  
>de Inglaterra, mas ele é uma pessoa muito agradável. Eu prometo. Ele não<br>sabe muito embora Espanhol ou Português. Parece que a mãe está com você.  
>Isso é bom. - <strong>The man with glasses is America. <strong>**Don't worry, he's alright. I'm  
>here now and I brought Wales with me. He may be England's older brother, but<br>he's a very nice person. I promise. He doesn't know very much Spanish or  
>Portuguese though. It looks like mom is with you. That's good.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sis,<p>

Sim, eu tenho você. Eu sei que a América é. Agora, gostaria de me explicar como diabos eu acabei uma criança para Deus sabe por quanto tempo?

Antonio

P.S. Sim, mamãe está aqui também. O cuidado de explicar que uma também? ... Não que eu me importe ou nada

* * *

><p><em>Portuguese translation (don't shoot me!): Yeah, I got you. I know who America is. Now, care to explain to me how the hell I ended up a kid for God knows how long?<em>

_P.S. Yeah, Mom's here too. Care to explain that one as well? ...Not that I mind or anything_


	825. Wales I

Espanha,

Lo siento por la idiotez de mi hermano. Escocia, dijo que va a cuidar de  
>Inglaterra.<p>

País de Gales

* * *

><p><em>Translation: Lo siento por la idiotez de mi hermano. Escocia, dijo que va a cuidar de<br>Inglaterra. - **I'm sorry for my brother's idiocy. Scotland, said he'll take  
>care of England.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Wales,<p>

I'll save you the stress of translating what I say, and write in English, kay?

Uh, don't worry about it—tell Scotland the same thing. Let me deal with England, all right? I can't have everyone else fighting my battles just because a few events made me a bit weak…let me have some dignity please.

España


	826. Panama XVII

b-bien. Bueno, se hizo cargo de casi toda América Latina, y ya también se  
>hizo cargo de la Pilipinas, Países Bajos, Bélgica y Luxemburgo. Incluso<br>algunos de los estados de Estados Unidos para ser parte de su imperio. Usted  
>fue la mayor potencia naval en el mundo.<p>

Belice está pasando allí. Él sólo quiere tener uno de sus libros de  
>hechizos en tu casa. Se ve que le gusta a los seis, y tiene el pelo de punta<br>en caso de que lo vea ...

No puedo dejar de señalar en este momento. Mi hermana mayor se convirtió en  
>un niño de cinco años, y mi otra hermana se encuentra en Canadá en este<br>momento y no tiene idea de lo que está pasando ... ella no tiene señal hasta  
>allí. Pero gracias por preocuparse por mi salud.<p>

Tiempo para obtener un bocado Rita ~ Si desea que otro churro siempre puedo  
>mandarle algunas. Rita parece amar a aquellos.<p>

Panama

* * *

><p><em>Translation: O-okay. Well, you took over almost all of Latin America, and and you also took<br>over the Philippines, The Netherlands, Belgium, and Luxembourg. Even some of  
>America's states used to be part of your empire. You were the greatest naval<br>power in the world._

_Belize is going over there. He just wants to get one of his spell books at_  
><em>your house. He looks likes he's six, and he has spiky hair in case you see<em>  
><em>him...<em>

_I can't help but be stressed right now. My older sister turned into a five_  
><em>year old, and my other sister is in Canada right now and has no idea what's<em>  
><em>going on... she has no signal up there. But thank you for worrying about my<em>  
><em>health.<em>

_Time to get Rita a snack~ If you want another churro I can always send you_  
><em>some. Rita seems to love those.<em>

* * *

><p>Ana,<p>

Cariño, no need to fret, I'm back to normal…just take a breath and when I get things sorted out with Valencia I'll come and help you—after I deal with Hungary. If Belize has a spell book whey doesn't he just change Rita back? I mean—that's the logical thing to do, right?

Mamá


	827. Manila XV

Antonio,

I heard you turned younger,is that true? I bet you look so cute right now! :D

I'm gonna go see ya!

Manila

P.S. Come on kuya and Minsk,don't you wanna see too?

* * *

><p>Manila,<p>

HA! Not anymore!

Antonio: 1

Manila: 0

I bet I was adorable .

Antonio


	828. Prussia XXXI

Antonio,

Yes. Yes I did. But France is a bro!

Erk, Poland. I don't mind him (or HER, kesesese~) but he did sort of cause me  
>to... well, DIE. Or at least the most countries like us can 'die'. Which, let<br>me tell ya, it fucking HURTS. Like your bones are slooowly, painfully being  
>pulled apart from the inside.<p>

WOOO! That is an extreme form of bad-assery! Props to you, Spain! Though I did  
>the same thing on a motorcycle in Las Vegas with a really hot chick in the<br>back... yeah. Being drunk can be SO awesome!

THE AWESOME ME GOT TO RUSSIA! AND KICKED SOME CHUBBY ASS! ('cause we we all  
>know he packs on a few pounds as well, tsk; 'tis the reason for the coat.<br>Embarrassed much?) ...But then he turned against me and held me prisoner. And  
>I was once again in pain, but now I have these sexy scars which make me look<br>like G.I Joe or some shit. Except I'm way hotter.

Hmm, hmm.

Thinking is so overrated! Be free, my man, do whatever the hell you want  
>without realizing there may be bad things after. That's the only way anything<br>awesome happens! Also, i heard about your earthquake. Sorry bro.

NO RUSSIA THOUGH. NUH-UH.

DON'T FUCKING QUOTE HUNGARY.

Even God has to shield his eyes from us. When we die and we go to heaven  
>(PSSSH), the roads will be paved with gold and our faces will be fucking<br>engraved in them! I know. They're all so jealous. Don't hate, appreciate.

I practically LIVE in the gutter, man! I can't help it, dahahaha! You laugh  
>in the face of English, yet you speak it, kesesese.<p>

Deniaaaal, deniaaaal~ Of course you loved the balloon. It's from the awesome  
>me! No problem.<p>

YOU!

-Gil

P.S. Ja! Embrrrrace the love for Prrrrreußen! Ack, that made my throat feel  
>weird. In German we don't really use the letter r; it's more guttural.<br>Aaaaack. Spanish is weird!

P.P.S. I won't be insulted by the word 'whore' because that is defs true. I am  
>a whore. I love women! I *get some*, kesesese!<p>

P.P.P.S. But at least France likes girls, too. You're just pure, raw gay.  
>GAYGAYGAYGAY.<p>

* * *

><p>Gilbert,<p>

Ah, Francis doesn't care.

Oh good God, don't tell me that! My fucking nation is on the verge of collapse, are you trying to make me freak out or something? …I don't wanna not be a nation…

Ahh, thanks for the props…but Gil, I wasn't drunk. Ahaha, this was out of my own free-will…and, I had to. Alfred's state Maryland was gonna mutilate my precious Valencia. Ohhh, hot chick, aren't we snazzy?

Aw fuck, Gil, that sucks that we didn't get Russia—maybe we should get France drunk and claim that we had to blow up Russia to stop him…hmm…RUSSIA IS FUCKING FATTER THAN ALFIE! I swear to God…we were at a meeting in Madrid and…I couldn't concentrate cause he wasn't that big heavy antique of a coat and you could see how "big-boned" as he says, he really was! It was fucking distracting!

Whatever gets you to sleep at night, Gil.

That's blasphemous, Gilbert…watch what you say.

God, I know right?

:3 The balloon was fan-fucking-tabulous

Me?

Antonio

P.S. Pfft, that's funny. Sí I'll embrace the Prrrrreußen love because you're my best friend, kay? Kay.

P.S.S. Oh good Lord…

P.S.S.S …I will punch you in the throat…


	829. Portugal LVIII

Antonio,

Oh? How'd you became a little kid? Well apparently, Inglaterra had a... mishap  
>with his magic. You were just a victim of circumstance. I'm not really sure<br>mãe is here. Maybe you kept calling of for her and she came? I don't know.  
>Ask her yourself, irmãozinho.<p>

Eu te amo,

Silvia

P.S. You were such a cute little kid~ Just saying...

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

…a mishap with his magic, huh…does this give me a good excuse to beat the living shit outta him? Please say yes, well, even if you say no I'll beat him up, but you get what I'm driving at, righttt~?

Victim of circumstance my ass.

It doesn't matter to me, I haven't seen her in forever so when I was…uhm…normal…it took me like 15 minutes worth of 20 questions to figure out just who the hell she was…I think I upset her by that, too…and I feel awful…

I'll ask.

Te amo también

Antonio

P.S. Oh. Thanks.

P.S.S. Food for thought: We're siblings, right? So why do we speak two different languages?


	830. Mamá Iberia IV

Mi querido hijo,

Sim, creo que sí.

Te amo,

Mamá Iberia

* * *

><p><em>Translation: I believe so.<em>

* * *

><p>Mamá,<p>

Tengo una pregunta para usted. ¿Cómo volver? Quiero decir, hace años - y yo, literalmente, el promedio de años. Te he echado mucho de menos - y me siento mucho que no te reconocen de inmediato ... Me siento muy mal. Por favor, dígame que usted va a permanecer por un tiempo ...

Te amo también, Mamá,

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Aww, Toni's reconnecting with his mommy!<em>

_Translation: I have a question for you. How did you come back? I mean, it's been years-and I quite literally mean years. I've missed you so much-and I'm terribly sorry I didn't recognize you immediately...I feel awful. Please tell me you're going to stay for a while..._


	831. Arizona XXVII

Querido papá,

Él probable hizo esto ... Estados Unidos le gritaba en este momento ...

¿No es aquí todavía? Si ella no es ... no te preocupes.

Con amor,

Sophía

* * *

><p><em>Translation: He pobably did this... America's yelling at him right now...<em>

_Isn't she here yet? If she isn't... don't worry._

_With love,_

_Sophia_

* * *

><p>Sophia,<p>

Ah, gracias for your help, cariño.

Sorry for making you freak out and stuff for almost no reason. Ahaha.

Con amor,

Papá


	832. Argentina XVI

H-Hey,

¿Está todo bien? España, ¿qué te pasó?

Tía tiene que explicar más ...,

Argentina

* * *

><p>Argentina,<p>

Everything's fine now, gracias.

España


	833. Guatemala XXIII

Está bien. Panamá dijo que ella me ayudará a encontrar más tarde. Ella me  
>dio churros ~<p>

Es realmente extraño. ¿Cómo es que él es mayor que yo ahora? Curiosas ...

Yo no lo entiendo ...

Chibi!Rita

* * *

><p><em>Translation: It's okay. Panama said that she'll help me find her later. She gave me<br>churros~_

_It really is weird. How come he's older than me now? Weird..._

_I don't get it... _

* * *

><p>Rita,<p>

Disfrute de sus churros, cariño. Ahora bien, en realidad no importa si usted lo consigue ahora o no, usted volverá a la normalidad muy pronto. ¿De acuerdo?

Te amo

Papi

* * *

><p><em>Translation: Enjoy your churros, sweetie. Now, it doesn't really matter if you get it now or not, you'll be back to normal soon enough. All right? <em>


	834. France XXXVI

Honhonhon... mon ami! You are back to normal!

...you were turned into a toddler and could only understand Spanish and  
>Portugese. So I talked to you in Spanish~ oh, and Guatemala turned into a five<br>year old. Panama is taking care of her right now. She's so stressed...

Honhonhon... did Belize use his magic to turn you back to normal?

Honhonhon... I'm going to go visit the chibi!Guatemala...

France

* * *

><p>Francis,<p>

Oui.

…was said Spanish butchered and awful? Because last time you tried to talk to me in Spanish you failed miserably. I know about Guatemala, I'm helping Ana deal with it now.

I guess?

France, si vous le touchez autant que ma petite Rita, je vais vous couper les couilles avec un couteau à steak émoussé. Est-ce clair?

Antonio

P.S. Ne pensez même pas à ce sujet. Pas une seule pensée de mon précieux Rita.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, Antonio threatened France in French.<em>

_Translation: _

_France, if you so much as touch my little Rita, I will cut your balls off with a blunt steak knife. Are we clear?_

__P.S Don't even think about it. Not one thought about my precious Rita.__


	835. Puerto Rico IV

Hola España

He oído que se convirtió en un chibi. ¿Estás bien? Espero que estés bien.  
>Estás bien, ¿verdad?<p>

Preocupado

Puerto Rico (Caritina)

* * *

><p><em>Translation: heard you got turned into a chibi. Are you alright? I hope<br>you're okay. You're okay, right?_

Worried

* * *

><p>Caritina,<p>

I'm fine, everything's all fixed and hunky-dory now, kay? Thanks for your concern, though.

España


	836. Valencia XXIV

España y Sevilla

I feel strange...

We need to help Murcia, I've heard that there has been an earthquake there. Well, two. Yesterday. And I don't feel well to help Murcia... Me siento extraña... ¿Qué demonios...?

Valencia

* * *

><p><em>Me siento extraña: I feel weirdstrange (?)_

_¿Qué demonios...?- What the hell...?_

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

Cariño, are you all right now? Seville and I got to Maryland as fast as we could…

Ah, God, I know. I felt it—trust me. We'll get to Murcia as fast as possible, but she'll have to fend on her own for awhile, as much I as I rather not do that.

Perhaps those earthquakes are why I feel so blah. But they weren't _that_ bad…nothing like Japan's 9.0…

Then again, we don't get earthquakes that are that noticeable all that often…

Anyway, Seville and I are gonna get you home. Just relax, all right?

España

P.S. Sevilla says to hang on.


	837. Panama XVIII

H-hola Mama,

I'm so glad you're back! Not that the chibi you wasn't adorable, but it's  
>getting really stressful right now... and Nicaragua isn't here to help me! She<br>doesn't have a signal in Canada! Ay dios mios...

W-well, that's the weird part. He found it, and then he lost it! W-wait... was  
>that FRANCE I just saw near my house? Ay dios mios! Where's the damn France<br>repellent?

Panama

* * *

><p>Ana,<p>

Ahaha, gracias. I guess it's good to be back, I dunno for sure…but whatever. I'll be there to help you as soon as I take care of Valencia, all right?

…are you kidding me?

I already yelled at France, don't worry cariño. I'm acting as France repellent (pfft, that's so weird sounding) so don't worry. He won't get anywhere near Rita.

Mamá


	838. New England I

Dear Spain,

Hey. A lot of the states I'm near have been writing letters to you, and I  
>though you know, since you seem like a pretty cool guy, I'd write too.<p>

Also, since we share the same ocean and all, I figured it wouldn't be as hard  
>to write to you uas it would to say...China? Sure, why not. Yao is cool, but<br>he needs to STOP MAKING SO MUCH OF OUR CRAP.

His name is on everything, I swear. This keyboard I'm using? MADE IN CHINA.

Yeah.

Also, did someone use maagic to screw with you? Was it Maryland? Always  
>causing trouble...<p>

Hope We Get Along,

New England(Ian L. Jones)

* * *

><p>New England,<p>

Uhm, I don't mean to sound rude, but aren't you a region in America and not a specific state? Correct me if I'm wrong… but—ah, gracias. So hola!

Hmm? I suppose so. I never even though the ocean to be an issue, but whatever. Ah-yes, you Americans and your outsourcing—and same with the rest of the world, including myself. China's being an economy hog right now.

…maybe.

Ah, sí, mi también

España


	839. Wales II

Spain,

Thank you. I'd rather not butcher the Spanish or Portuguese language. I just  
>let Scotland know. He said to leave some for both him and Ireland. England is<br>going to be in a hospital for quite some time after you three are done with  
>him.<p>

Cymru

* * *

><p>Wales,<p>

Of course. Contraire to what your brother may say, I can actually be a considerate person. Le gasp, right? Ah not a problem…I'll make sure there is enough Arthur to go around.

Ciao

España


	840. Portugal LIX

Antonio,

No, it doesn't give you a good reason to beat up Inglaterra! Of course, you'll  
>do it regardless of my answer. If you beat him up, he better still be alive. I<br>hope you're happy to see our mãe again. Well, you haven't seen her in  
>forever. So, I bet she's understanding.<p>

Eu te amo,

Silvia

P.S. What? It's true.

P.S.S. Of course, we're siblings. There's a number of reasons why our  
>languages are different. Who invaded us, who did we interact with, geography,<br>etc. We're in the same boat with Iceland and Norway. You see, they're both  
>brothers; but they have different languages too. Does that answer your<br>question?

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Of course it does, and you're right, I disregarded everything you said…but, I won't hurt him _that_ much…Why wouldn't I be happy to see Mamá again? I mean really…I'm not that heartless. Yeah, I'm sure she is…

Te amo

Antonio

P.S. Fine, fine, I was adorable.

P.S.S. …wow. Did you come up with that all by yourself? I kid—yeah, I guess that answered my question…I dunno. Ahaha.


	841. New England II

Dear SPAIN,

I'm the only non-geographical reigon of the U.S. that's acctually recognized by the government, and Alfred. I know that sounds a little confusing... but I exist.

I'm not a specific state but I'm boardered by New York and all them. ..Damn New York..asshole..

I've been here since the begining too. So if they forgot about me there would be hell to pay.

It might just be me making up excuses, I tend to do that once in a while. Though mail across longer distances seems to be more work, so yeah.

I really wish we'd be more independent and not so fixated on outsourcing from other countries. I mean really. But NOOOO, Alfred won't listen to ME right away. He never does.

He has, he needs to tone it the fuck down.

Maybe? Eh, whatever.

From,

New England(Ian)

P.S.- Did the Brit have something to do with it?

* * *

><p>New England,<p>

Oh, wow, that's cool! The US and the way you all do things over there is so weird…no offense. What's wrong with New York?

Oh I'm sure. It wouldn't wanna be forgotten, either.

It just costs more to send it over a vast amount of…distance. I suppose.

It's not all Alfred's fault—he has to go through his boss. My cities act as if I can change the nation with a snap of my fingers, but that's not true. There's a series of regulations and processes and steps we need to go through to change and make reform.

That he does.

Ciao  
>España<p>

P.S. Naturally

* * *

><p><em>So Fanfiction fucked with my settings again—resend PMs and Reviews if you want them responded to.<em>


	842. Mamá Iberia V

Mi querido hijo,

I know it's been years. Although, I can see that my darling little boy has  
>grown into a fine young man that I can be very proud of. Well, I asked God if<br>he'd let me see you and Silvia. He did it for Rome when Rome wanted to see his  
>grandson, Feliciano. Rome did get to see Feliciano (the little cutie was<br>asleep the entire time) and he had a fun chat with Germany. It's alright  
>sweetie. You don't have to feel awful about it. Yes, I plan to stay for a<br>while.

Te amo mucho,

Mamá Iberia

P.S. I learned a few things where I've been.

* * *

><p>Mamá,<p>

Sí. Hmm? Oh, gracias, Mamá. Ah, God is such a good man. I heard about Rome's trip to visit Italy…it still haunts Ludwig…I feel bad for him…sometimes.

But I do. So there. Oh good. Where will you be staying? Uhm, scratch that—with Silvia, my house is sorta…not habitual…with the A-bombs and earthquakes…

…man that sounds depressing.

Anywho~! I'm glad you're here, Mamá.

Te amo también

Antonio

P.S. What do you mean?


	843. Manila XVI

Aw man! D:

Well,there are only two things to appease my boredom now and that is:

1. Annoy Hong Kong.

2. Bring pain onto Justin Bieber.

:D

See ya laters!

Manila

* * *

><p>Manila,<p>

Lo siento.

Ahh both sound very appeasing. Have fun~!

Hasta luego

España


	844. Massachuetts II

Spain,

*pants heavily* turning... you back... took a lot of strength... good thing  
>Belize was there to finish the spell...<p>

Virginia,dad,Coventry and I figured out how you turned into a kid. Apparently  
>it was both England's AND Maryland's fault. We don't what England was doing<br>and what the hell was he on,but we do know that Mary's been doing some kind of  
>experiment with that weird alchemy book she stole from me.<p>

On another note,I heard there was an earthquake in one of your cities.  
>Maryland wants to help you guys in some way,she says she feels really bad<br>about that whole fiasco,and it's the least she can do. I hope you're not too  
>mad at her,it's just that she and DC share a relationship like Rita and<br>Belize's,plus she was probably possesed by that book... so yeah.

Massachusetts (Mark Jones)

* * *

><p>Mark (because your state name is ridiculous to spell…)<p>

Ahh, I'm sorry! But I'm very, very grateful for what you did…

Ah—yeah, England's going to get hell for it, Maryland can just wallow in guilt. Doesn't matter to me.

…Oh, yeah. Earthquakes…uhm, sure—they weren't that bad—not crippling like Japan's…for me the pain is minimal so it can't be that big of a deal, right? Do what you want—just send it through my legislature.

Thanks again

España


	845. Arizona XXIX

Dear Papa,

OH PAPA! I was sooo worried... England or Maryland turned you into a toddler  
>and I was coming to save you! A-and America found out and yelled at both of<br>them! I-I was so scared for you... a-and I wanted you t-to be alight.

With Love and Hugs,

Sophia

* * *

><p>Sophia,<p>

There was no need for you to get so worried, but thank you for your concern. Ah, I heard—thank you.

Why wouldn't I be all right?

Con amor y abrazos

Papá


	846. Arizona XXX

Dear Papa,

I always worry about you... e-especially since I can't be w-with you that  
>often... You're welcome Papa.<p>

I-I don't know... m-maybe France would've tried something horrible to you, or  
>y-you would've gotten lost, or h-hurt, I-I just don't think I would be happy<br>if anything happened...

With Love,

Sophia

* * *

><p>Sophia,<p>

Aw, sweetie, you're too sweet.

Ha! If France tried something I'm sure Silvia would've done something. Aw, well, sweetie, nothing did happen so don't worry about it, all right? Everything's okay now.

Con amor,

Papá

* * *

><p><em>Arizona is off limits to minors ! <em>


	847. Portugal LX

Antonio,

If he stops breathing, you've know you've gone too far. Then you'll have to  
>revive him through CPR. Hahahaha~ Sometimes I wonder about that, irmãozinho.<p>

Eu te amo,

Silvia

P.S. And you even used your cuteness to your advantage! You always kept  
>swindling me into giving you the last of the sweets with your adorable looks<br>when we were kids.

P.S.S. What? I was just being informative. There's no need to be a smartass  
>about it.<p>

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Ahaha, all right—I'll make sure he's breathing—at the most. EW! I don't wanna revive him with CPR, what the hell! That's gross! Blahhhh. Wonder about what…?

Te amo

Antonio

P.S. Ha! I'm a manipulative bastard, aren't I? Ahaha, winner!

P.S.S. Pfft, oh hermana, te amo…te amo…

* * *

><p><em>Now I think Antonio's just messing with Silvia, poor thing<em>


	848. Romania IX

Antonio,

Oh the way how you two go at each other, no one will never forget. Cu  
>plăcere. Bitchy? Your soră has never come off as bitchy to me. It's more<br>like she's just very strong-willed. I still think you two are very cute. It's  
>very obvious that you and Silvia, love and care for each other very much.<p>

Bulgaria and I learned sign language just so we could talk to each other from  
>across the room at a world meeting. Germany's never even caught us. I bet with<br>all that eavesdroping, you have a lot of interesting info on various  
>countries.<p>

It's so cute right now. Little Bulgaria and Belarus (Bulgaria found  
>Belarus all tied up, so I had to untie her) are asleep on my couch right now.<br>I took a picture and sent it with this letter. By the way, I found out that  
>Belarus has a small soft spot for kids. Not the creepy kind of soft spot.<br>Don't others think you have that kind of creepy soft spot too? Well hopefully  
>when Bulgaria wakes up, he'll be back to normal.<p>

Voileta

P.S. I was wondering, when you're not busy... would you like to come visit my  
>home? Bucharest is very lovely in the summer.<p>

* * *

><p>Voileta,<p>

Ahaha, I'm sure. You've never been hit upside the head with a chair by her, have you? Silvia has her moments, they're few and far between , but they're there…it's hard to make her mad enough (unless you're me) to piss her off. Ah—gracias.

Bulgaria freakin' cracks me up. I couldn't figure out sign language for the life of me—'cause there's American, Spanish, English, Australian etc, and it gets frustrating. How many different signs with the hands can you make? I mean really.

I'm one of the best people to come to if you want dirt on another nation—Romano asks me about Germany all the time, I just neglect to tell him how old said information is—it's funny seeing Ludwig's reactions.

Awww! That's so flippin' cute! Ah- yeah, it's no good having us a kids—Silvia told me I was a manipulative little kid—hehe, that's pretty awesome if you ask me.

Antonio

P.S. Of course I would! Just—lemme get some money first—and stabilize my nation's crappy financial situation.


	849. Guatemala XXIV

Panama is teaching me English!

WAAAAAAHHH? W-who are you? W-where is that little boy I was talking to?  
>W-what's going on? I just want to find Abuela Maya again!<p>

Chibi!Guatemala

* * *

><p>Rita,<p>

Oh, yay! English!

…Ah, shoot. Uh, remember that cute little boy who you were talking to? Well—he's technically me—just younger than I'm supposed to be—we'll get you back to normal, Rita, all right? And we'll find you Abuela Maya.

Pa-España


	850. France XXXVII

Bonjour Antonio~

Hey! I've gotten better at my Spanish! And you understood me, so at least I'm  
>improving! I was bored in the hospital one day and I thought "why not?".<p>

U-understood... honhonhon... no need t-to go to such e-extreme levels...

Francis

* * *

><p>Francis,<p>

Yes, you have, I'm impressed…and very pleased, to say the least.

Good…I'm glad we understand one another. And no, they're not extreme levels, not in the least…

Antonio


	851. Panama XIX

Hola Mama,

Ay dios mios, Rita started crying again. Shhh, it's okay Rita...

Wow, France got a letter, read it, blanched, and ran away. Muchas gracias!

Belize is currently trying to find his spellbook...

Where the hell is Nicaragua?

Panama

* * *

><p>Ana,<p>

…awww. Poor thing.

De nada :3

…oh that's not good.

Ah, Luisa is in Canada

Mamá


	852. Belize VI

Hola Papi,

I can't seem to find the spellbook... well, I could ask Father if I could  
>borrow one, you know, before you and uncle Scotland beat him up...<p>

Gah! This is stressful...

Belize

* * *

><p>Belize<p>

…Retrace your footsteps…where was the last place you saw it? I haven't had the chance to beat the shit out of England yet, so you're all right on that.

Don't worry—you'll find it soon enough

Papi


	853. Mamá Iberia VI

Mi querido hijo,

De nada, hijo. It haunts Ludwig to this day? Oh my, the poor thing. I can tell  
>your still just as stubborn as your father. A-bombs and earthquakes? Oh dear.<br>I'm just happy I get to see my lovely children again.

Eu te amo, meu filho

Mamá Iberia

P.S. That's mommy's secret, sweetie.

* * *

><p>Mamá,<p>

Sí. Pregunta: ¿De donde eres Papá? I thought he'd be with you…

Y-yeah—my life hasn't been easy recently—ahaha. I'm glad I get to see you too, Mamá.

Te amo también

Antonio

P.S. Oh pshaw…you can tell me anyway :3


	854. Wales III

Spain,

Oh, he says a lot of things about you. Truth be told, it's getting bloody  
>annoying having to hear about your grudge with each other. I swear, sometimes<br>you two fight more like an old married couple. Heh... a very bitter old  
>married couple. Then again, Arthur seems to be a natural at pissing everyone<br>off.

Ha. Do I sense a hint of sarcasm? Do sheep have wool? Yes.

Apparently, Northern Ireland wants to get in on the fun too. Although, why do  
>I have the feeling him and Ireland are goign to start up there own fight?<p>

Hwyl,

Cymru

* * *

><p>Wales,<p>

Ahaha—does he know? Immature idiota… If we're relaying the truth here, I get rather annoyed hearing what other nations tell me he says—I can tolerate the man, it seems to me that Inglaterra is too hard-headed to even be slightly respectful…

Arthur's just PMsing 24/7, 365.

Ah, clever. You caught on. Touché.

Oh really now? Ah—well, let Ireland and Northern Ireland figure out their own problemas…

Ciao

España


	855. Guatemala XXV

O-oh, you're the little boy I was talking to? How did you turn back to  
>normal? I don't know what's going on! Panama is making more churros. Yay~<br>Micos is trying to find his spell book, but he's having a hard time finding  
>it...<p>

ABUELA! She's back!

Chibi!Guatemala

P.S. what were you gonna call yourself?

* * *

><p>Rita,<p>

Sí, I was. Uhm, I'm not too sure—but I think Belize had something to do with it. Oh, churros está muy delicioso! I hope he finds it.

Oh, really?

España

P.S. Nada importante.


	856. Mayan Empire I

Hola España,

I am the Mayan empire. Thank you for calming down mi nieta. And I thanked the  
>girl too, um, her name is Panama, si?<p>

Rita looks so cute right now~ she fell asleep. I do hope that she goes back to  
>normal, though. Hopefully Micos can find his spellbook.<p>

Mayan empire

* * *

><p>Sra. Imperio Maya,<p>

Sí, I know, ma'am. Ah, you're welcome—it was nothing—after all Guatemala was one of my charges…what sort of care giver would I be if I didn't do anything while she was in hysterics? Sí, her name is Panama.

Ah, mi también, señor.

El Imperio de España Pasión


	857. France XXXVIII

Bonjour Antonio~

I'm glad I have your approval... I tried talking to Belize in Spanish, but he  
>hit me with a chair...<p>

Oui Antonio... they are extreme.

This woman just came up to me and slapped me... she kind of looks like the  
>female version of Mexico...<p>

France

* * *

><p>Francis,<p>

I really don't understand why this family has such and infatuation with hitting people upside the head with chairs…it really escapes me.

Nope, they totally aren't.

Ahh—wonder who that could be.

Antonio


	858. Valencia XXV

España (y Sevilla):

Yes, I feel a little better now

No, not so bad. But it still must hurt. Poor Murcia. Poor Lorca.

Thanks fo coming here for me.

Valencia

P.S. Sevilla, I'll try

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

Good, I'm glad. Just take it easy, all right?

Ah, sí—los dos son fuertes. They'll be all right—when we make it back to Spain we'll check on them first thing, all right?

You're more than welcome, cariño.

España y Sevilla

P.S. Valencia,

Good. You damn jerk. Don't worry me like that ever again!

Sevilla


	859. Arizona XXXI

Dear Papa,

Thank you Papa. I try to be sweet and nice.

Ok... Sometimes I wonder what you would do without Aunt Silvia... I still  
>can't help but worry... I-I mean that, um, I just want you to be ok...<p>

With Love,

Sophia

* * *

><p>Sophia,<p>

De nada.

Eh? What's that supposed to mean? Ah—it's all right—it takes a lot to get me down!

Con amor,

Papá


	860. Portugal LXI

Antonio,

Well, if you don't want to revive him with CPR then make sure he's breathing.  
>Because we all know you don't want to plant one on his lips. Kyakyakya~<p>

Oh nothing~

Yes you are a manipulative bastard! Even if I ignored your cute looks, you'd  
>still get right in my face just to get the candy! That's it! You fucking owe<br>me candy, you little theif!

Oh really? You better feel lucky that I can tolerate most of the crap you give  
>me. If I didn't, you and the chair would be seeing each other more frequently.<p>

Eu te amo, you little squirt

Silvia

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Ugh, no, I really don't wanna be near that tea-sippers lips…that's disgusting, revolting and all synonyms there of. Do ragged gasps of pained breath count? I believe they should—because those don't require me to use CPR on him. Fusososo.

Uh huh. No. Tell me!

Sí. Wait—what? I most certainly do not owe you anything! Would you really request such a petty…thing…of your bankrupt little brother who needs your undying support? Hmm? Hmmmmmm? Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm?

¿…S-sí? I guess I feel lucky—you give me just as much crap, Silvia. I really don't like the chair—after the first date, I couldn't find anything we had in common. It was sorta sad.

Te amo también, brat.

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Pfft. Toni just called his older sister a brat. That's cute.<em>


	861. Romania X

Antonio,

Nope~! But I have been shoved in an iron maiden and left there for about two  
>days as a pratical joke by Serbia~! I'm so happy Bulgaria found me and let me<br>out. It's okay though~ I got back at Serbia for it~ Ahahahaha~ Good times,  
>good times~ Well, at least she let's out her anger. If she kept it bottled up,<br>she'd probably be like Russia. Oh, there's a scary thought. Well your her  
>frate, of course you'd be more prone to getting on her nerves. But that's the<br>sign of a healthy sibling relationship, right? I bet she occaisionally gets on  
>your nerves too.<p>

Well Bulgaria is just a naturally funny person. We learned all variations of  
>sign language just in case. I can make several signs. If you want, Bulgaria or<br>I or both of us could teach you sign language sometime so you can join our  
>"silent" conversations at world meetings.<p>

Would it be rude if I asked you for telling me any dirt on that Hungarian? I  
>don't care how old the info is, I just want to hear some for a good laugh.<br>Laughter is good for the heart. I bet Ludwig's reactiosn are quite funny.

I know~! I'm so keeping a copy of the picture. I think Belarus would probably  
>like one too. Heck, I'll probably give one to Ukraine and Russia too. I'd love<br>to see Russia's reaction to the photo. It'll be worth it. Yes Russia, your  
>little sister isn't a total psychopath like you think. Belarus is nice to be<br>around when she's in one of her pleasant moods. Then again, there are a few  
>other Eastern Eurpoean countries that are like that. You were a manipulative<br>little kid? That doesn't surprise me. From what it sounds like, you're quite  
>proud of that.<p>

Voileta

P.S. That would be a good thing to do. If you need help, I'm willing to offer  
>a helping hand.<p>

P.S.S. Bulgaria is finally back to normal. He's planning to go kick England's  
>teeth in. He's not too happy about being a victim of England's magical mishap.<br>I'm probably going to come with him to take pictures. It's been forever since  
>I've seen Bulgaria beat up someone. It's always a fun sight to watch.<p>

* * *

><p>Voileta,<p>

Wow~ This is long~!

Ouch! That's a nasty practical joke…yeahh—we don't need more than one Russia running around, now do we? Ahh—Silvia can be so mean…but yeah, I grate on her nerves just as she does on mine. It's a perk of being a sibling. Occasionally is an understatement.

Pfft! That sounds excellent!

It would be rude—not that I really care, but Elizaveta is a very good friend on mine—so I don't listen for anything on her, sorry. Ludwig's reactions to EVERYTHING are funny.

Belarus still scares me—too bad we couldn't keep her as a little kid—maybe then we could've have brought her up to not be so freaking creepy.

I am proud of it! H-hey, wait a second. Why doesn't it surprise you?

Should I be slightly insulted?

Antonio

P.S. Ah, thank you.

P.S.S. Warn Bulgaria that England is mine to deal with.


	862. Prussia XXXII

Antonio,

Serves you right to know, BITCH. Hmm, hmm.

What a shame, then. When you're drunk, anything is possible. ANYTHING. Of  
>course I'm snazzy! And that girl was definitely mutilating me as well, get<br>what I mean? Kesesese!

I knoooow. But for some weird reason nearly everyone hated us and turned  
>against us and we lost our Empire of... say, we never came up with a name for<br>our shortly-lived-yet-awesome kingdom. I think Empire of Sexy sounds nice.  
>Plus it's true!<p>

I'm all for blowing up Russia, but we're sorta broke. Sigh. Dreams just HAVE  
>to be crushed all the time. Curse you! -shakes fist at heavens- Big-boned, my<br>ass. If he's 'big-boned' then I'm not albino, I'm just 'snowy-colored'.

Hey, I *like* English. I'm a master of language anyway! I could totally nail  
>Spanish if I wanted to, as well! And by nail I don't mean have sex with<br>because that's weird, but mastering it and figuratively rape it with my  
>awesomeness of language skills. But of course, I have better things to do with<br>my time than learn your silly language, pfft.

-Gilbert

P.S. But of course! Kesesese!

P.P.S. I'll admit, though, my record isn't as impressive as Francis. Sorry,  
>but I'm not willing to get it on with a guy. Or a bench... -shudder- That was<br>one crazy New Year's Eve Party.

* * *

><p>Gilbert,<p>

Asshole.

Isn't that the truth? You really like boosting your own ego—and I hope you know from where I am, it's funny. Especially when you get denied, Gil.

Oh really? Pfft, they have no idea what a great world they're missing out on now. We were not going to be called the Kingdom of Sexy—how about something more eloquent, Gil? Though, we are sexy…

Me too, bro. But—yeah, I'm broke. France isn't and—yeah. God hates us…he really, really hates us. But! When I get more money in my pocket and I'm not bankrupt, we'll go nuke Russia. Kay? Yeah, fucking Russian is far from "Big-boned" he's overweight. It's so obvious. Maybe he has self esteem issues. Oh all right, Mr. "Snow-Coloured".

I'm more of a master of language than you—I know more than you and it doesn't take me long to learn them. Yay for SPANISH being a romance language! How the fuck would you have sex with a language anyway, you idiot? I knew what you meant, you didn't need to explain it to me. No, last time you tried to learn Spanish you came to me crying because you couldn't grasp the conjugations of verbs. So…you failed at Spanish.

I, on the other hand, know German. :3 And French and Italian and English and Arabic and Mandarin and Portuguese and Spanish and a buncha other ones. So I win.

Antonio

P.S. And you better embrace the Spanish amor, because I'm better than France. And I supported you in all those wars against Austria…and the rest of Europe.

P.S.S. Not even close to Francis's—and mines no where near close to yours. Because I'm smart. And not a player to an extent. God, I don't even remember that party—like at all…I just remember you and a very drunk Francis making out on the couch, and Russia trying to grope a very distressed America…care to enlighten me? Ahaha.

* * *

><p><em>…I could just imagine that New Years Eve party…<em>


	863. Massachusetts III

Spain,

(psh,I know,you can blame England for that.)

Ah,your welcome.

Oh,come on. You know how us states can be- we don't think first half the time!  
>I get that you're still mad but I bet you would do something similar if your<br>little brother that you love and care for very much was burned to bits... I'm  
>not lying when I say she's sorry for what she did,but at least try to see it from her<br>side,please.

Yeah,Japan's was way worse,but it kinda sucks that an earthquake happens  
>recently after a World War,right? I'll send it.<p>

You know they're still going on about those weird glowing circles appearing in  
>Valencia,right? They say they look a lot like magic alchemy circles like the<br>ones in the anime Fullmetal Alchemist.

Anyway,I'm with Coventry and dad right now in England's hospital,and let me  
>tell you,it's really funny watching them yell at him xD. So it's decided<br>that,now England and Mary's not allowed to conduct magic and/or scientific  
>experiments for a whole month. :P<p>

Mark

* * *

><p>Mark,<p>

Well, I do blame England for it. As well as everything else I can pin on him.

Nope—you really don't. My autonomous regions are more intelligent half the time…except Basque, but that's sorta expected. Of course I'm angry. This is going to sound very hypocritical, but revenge is not the right way to go about things. You don't kidnap a nation's city…it's just not done. And—I wouldn't go to that extent—unless it was Russia or England I got to hurt.

Ah-yeah, I know. And it does suck, especially because my economy's nonexistent, my people are mostly unemployed now—and my nation is sitting in piles of rubble…the help is appreciated.

Oh good God.

That's fine. Doesn't mean that it's solved anything.

España

* * *

><p><em>Toni, I think angry is an understatement—you seem more irate or livid. Not just "angry". <em>


	864. Saint Michael I

Kingdom of Spain,

Greetings,this is Archangel Michael. Usually it's Gabriel who sends the  
>letters,but we decided to swap places for a day and see what it's like. So now<br>he is giving Osama bin Laden his punishment along with God at the moment and  
>here I am.<p>

Anyway,I woud just like to inform that Miss Iberia has three more days to stay  
>on earth before she must return to Heaven. (Although that time may shorten<br>still- we might need her to calm Rome and Carthage down,since she is the only  
>"angel" that they will listen to besides Gabriel and of course,God. With them<br>fighting all the time up here,it is kind of like an earth in the sky than  
>Heaven,but I digress.)<p>

God sends his blessings.

Saint Michael

* * *

><p>Your H-Holiness,<p>

A-ah, I see, sir. W-what can I do for you?

Yes, sir, thank you for telling me. Uhm, is it too forward for me to ask how to address you properly? I don't mean to sound rude…

A-and I remain ever faithful to God…

Reino de España

* * *

><p><em>Ahaha! That was good! How would one address an archangel? Hmm…poor Antonio seems flustered at the whole prospect. xD I hope this letter doesn't offend anyone-if it does, I apologize.<em>


	865. New England III

Spain,

It is, I know. You learn to live with it.

New York is an asshole, that's what...He and the Yankees can go shove it...the  
>Knicks too..<p>

Glad someone seems to get that. They think I over react when the Bastard Brit  
>comes over and he doesn't remember me. Though, when we were younger me and Al<br>did look wicked similar.

Yeah..I'm one to try and preserve money. So, there's my reason! Ha.

No, I realise he has to do that, but he and the other states(mainly the West  
>Coast) just don't freakin' listen. I end up being a "trend setter" in laws<br>because they're too stubborn. It's usually by a couple years or so,..I would  
>think the system for reform worked faster than that.<p>

Yet again,..it's is America..so..

Yup.

From,

Ian

P.S.- Damn Brit, never can get that stuff right can he? I would..but it's not  
>something I do much anymore..<p>

* * *

><p>Ian,<p>

I'm sure.

W-wow. Are we talking baseball here? Ahaha. That's pretty vicious.

Of course I get that—not that it's every happened to me, but whatever. Ahaha. Oh really? That's must've been cute. Alfie was adorable as a kid!

I'm bankrupt right now so yeah…

W-wow. That was brutal too…do all states and…regions…act like this in America? I mean my cities and such argue and bicker, but not to the extent that you're letting on that your family does…

I smell chicken…Silvia must be cooking~!

España

P.S. Inglaterra sucks. 'Nuff said.


	866. Romano CV

Antonio,

Obvious. If you weren't you wouldn't have a clue who I am.

…I said brow bastard dumbass! You know the one with the huge-ass eyebrows  
>and sucky cooking.<p>

uh..yeah…I guess you were sort of cute…but I'm not a pedo like you! So  
>shut the hell up!<p>

Ti amo,

Lovino

P.S. Then shut up and go to sleep already! I would already be if it wasn't  
>for you rambling on!<p>

P.S.S. Um…do you remember anything that happened then?

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Why're you so mean?

Oh.

…what the hell? I am most certainly not a pedo! Have you seen France?—maybe your definition of the word needs some re-vamping. Meanie. Why so angry, Romano?

Hmph, I dunno if I should write this but, te amo también.

Antonio

P.S. I am!

P.S.S. Obviously not.

* * *

><p><em>…I think Romano has fun grating on Antonio's nerves. But—this is starting to lead to another fight—I can see it now…*runs and hides*<em>


	867. Hungary XLIII

Antoniooo~

OHH, Aw. That's nice!

Godd is Good *hic* yes.

I HAVE MORE TOLERANCE THAN THAT FAT RUSKI ANY TIME OF THE DAY!

Hmph...

Aw, I like invitations!

Isn't capiche *hic*, Italian?

YOU ARE A LIE.

Now excuse me, this song. is AWSUM.

DISCOO-POOGOOO~ DINGALINGALING!

Elizaveta

P.S.- ...No. Not really like that.

* * *

><p>Cariño,<p>

I suppose so.

Yes, God is good…there's a reason I'm a devote Christian

Not right now you don't…

Yes, capiche is Italian.

H-how am I a lie? I don't understand…

…oh good God…

Antonio

P.S. Uh, Elizaveta, do you know just what the _hell_ you're saying?

* * *

><p><em>I feel a jealous Romano coming on soon *glances at Dogsrule*<em>

_Oh! Lady Marmalade! :3 _


	868. Prussia XXXIII

¡Dahahaha! ¡De verdad caíste en mi trampa como esperaba, kesesese! Ay, no  
>lo puedo creer.<p>

Porqué, aunque no lo creas, Antonio, todo este tiempo sabía como hablar tu  
>idioma gutural. No me gusta, porqué como ya te había dicho, me duele la<br>garganta, pero como en tu país hay miles de sexy mamacitas, lo tuve que  
>aprender, kesesese.<p>

Oy, por cierto, aprendí Español gracias a México, si no la habías notado.  
>Es un tipo chido. ¡¿Sabías que la tequila sabe deliciosa? Claro, no tanto<br>como mi lecker Bier, pero casi.

¡Te reto a que escribas todo tu siguiente carta en Aléman, el idioma más  
>padre del mundo!<p>

Ahora, a responder lo de tú última carta, ya que celebré mi asombroso  
>conocimiento de tú idioma.<p>

¡No es un ego cuando es verdad, kesesese! Todo mundo me ama.

¿Entonces en Español? Imperio de Sexy. ¡Hmm, sueno mas chingón!  
>¡Kesesese!<p>

Bueno, Belarús siempre esta a pata de perro atrás de Rusia. A lo mejor ella  
>es una contribución a el peso de Rusia, kesesese. Si una chica siempre me<br>estuviera persiguiendo, me preocuparía. ¡Y sa sabes que dicen que el estrés  
>causa que te pongas gordo, kesese!<p>

-Gilberrrto

P.S. Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas.

P.P.S. ¡Kesesese! No tener sexo es estúpido, no inteligente como dices tú.  
>Aprendes mucho, si sábes a lo que me refiero.<p>

OY, DE PERDIS ESTABA BORRACHO. Nunca ni siquiera le daría un abrazo a  
>Francia. No puedo imaginar que pasaría después... erch.<p>

America, a lo contrario, estaba perfectamente sobrio. Quería tener una fiesta  
>en los pantalones de Inglaterra. ¡Kesesese! Pero Inglaterra creo que estaba<br>completemante ocupado con Francia y- PUUUUUUTAAAA MADREEEEE.

Sábes que, ya no quiero hablar de ese día.

_Translation: Because, believe it or not, Antonio, all this time I knew how to speak your  
>guttural language. I don't like it because, like I have already said, it hurts<br>my throat, but since there's a lot of hot mamas/chicks in your country, I just  
>had to learn it, kesesese.<em>

_Oy, by the way, I learned Spanish thanks to Mexico, if you hand't already  
>noticed. He's a cool guy. Did you know tequila tastes delicious? Of course,<br>not as much as my delicious beer, but close._

_I dare you to write your next letter in German, the awesomest language in the  
>world!<em>

_Now, to reply to your past letter, now that I celebrated my awesome knowledge  
>of your language.<em>

_It's not an ego when it's truth, kesesese! Everybody loves me._

_Then in Spanish? Imperio de Sexy. Hmm, it sounds way more fucking awesome!  
>Kesesese!<em>

_Well, Belarus is always after Russia. Maybe she's a contribution to/a factor  
>affecting Russia's weight, kesesese. If a girl was always chasing me, I'd be<br>worried. And you know how they say stress makes you fat, kesese!_

_-Gilberrrto_

_P.S. Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say._

_P.P.S. Kesesese! Not having sex is stupid, not smart like you say. You learn a  
>lot, if ya know what I mean.<em>

_HEY, AT LEAST I WAS DRUNK. I would never even give a hug to France. I can't  
>imagine what would happen after... erch.<em>

_America, on the contrary/other hand, was perfectly sober. He wanted to have a  
>party in England's pants. Kesesese! But I think England was too busy with<br>France and- FUUUUUCCCCCK._

_You know what, I no longer wanna talk about that day._

* * *

><p>Gilbert,<p>

Ich bin beeindruckt. Sehr, sehr beeindruckt. Ich dachte wirklich, dass du nicht in der Lage sein, meine schöne Sprache zu sprechen, aber Requisiten für Sie, mein Freund.

Warum zum Teufel hast du lernen müssen, aus Mexiko Spanisch? Sein und mein Spanisch sehr unterschiedlich sein kann in gewisser Weise. Und plus, ich bin Spanien, ich Spanisch begonnen. Ja, das ist sehr lecker Tequila - besonders wenn man Sangria hat, dann ist köstlich. Natürlich Mexiko ist cool!

Und ich wage Sie auf den nächsten Buchstaben in portugiesischer Sprache, mein Freund zu schreiben. Mal sehen, wie talentiert du mit Sprachen sind, sollen wir?

Gil, es ist ein Ego. Face it und aufhören zu leben in der Ablehnung. Und nur weil Sie ein Ego bedeutet nicht, dass ich liebe dich nicht als Freund. Kay?

Na gut, wenn es auf Spanisch, würden wir es gehalten habe. Das wäre besser gewesen, als habe "Kingdom of Sexy" in Englisch, das klingt kitschig.

Ahaha! Verdammt, Russland sicherlich Packs auf dem Pfund - zumindest wissen wir, wo es herkommt. Nicht, dass ich schlecht fühlen oder etwas, weil ich nicht tun. Russland muss sich mit seinem dummen kleinen (großen) Nation absondern und dort bleiben.

Antonio

P.S. Ich das so sagen. Und übrigens, ich das letzte Mal überprüft, in spanischer Sprache, wissen wir nicht schreiben PS PD ... wir schreiben nur sagen,

P.S.S Das ist mir ... wobei Sex beraubt. Die dann gleich Depression. Nur ein Scherz! Wage es nicht, dass aus dem Zusammenhang zu nehmen! Okay?

P.S.S.S Ja, zumindest Sie waren betrunken. Das ist ein Plus recht. Ich werde dich nicht berühren ... Francis Francis kennen, aber selbst scheint zu lieben versucht, ... äh ... näher ... zu mir ... was ist gruselig. Ich glaube, Sie Jungs haben ein Hotelzimmer in der Nacht ... Ja, ich erinnere mich, dass Amerika nüchtern - etwas darüber, dass sie betrunken Nationen nach Hause fahren - und dann kostenlos mit uns Gas später. Hm? Oh, Gil, der Rückfall schlechte Erinnerungen?

* * *

><p><em>This letter really tested my German skills—which aren't great but aren 't awful—so if anyone speaks German better than I, I truly apologize. <em>

_Translation: Gilbert,_

_I'm impressed. Very, very impressed. I really thought that you would not be able to speak my beautiful language, but props to you, my friend._

_Why the hell did you have to learn Spanish from Mexico? His and my Spanish can be very different in some ways. And plus, I'm Spain, I started Spanish._ _Yes, tequila is very delicious-especially when added to Sangria, then is delectable. Of course Mexico's cool!_

_And I dare you to write the next letter in Portuguese, my friend. Let's see how talented you are with languages, shall we?_

_Gil, it's an ego. Face it and stop living in denial. And just because you have an ego doesn't mean that I don't love you as a friend. Kay?_

_All right, if it were in Spanish we would've kept it. That would've been better than "Kingdom of Sexy" in English that just sounds trashy._

_Ahaha! Damn, Russia certainly packs on the pounds-at least we know where it all comes from. Not that I feel bad or anything, because I don't. Russia needs to seclude himself to his stupid little (huge) nation and stay there._

_Antonio_

_P.S. I do say so. And by the way, last time I checked, in Spanish, we don't write P.S. we write PD...just saying_

_P.S.S. This is me...being sex deprived. Which then equals depression. JUST KIDDING! Don't you DARE take that out of context! Okay?_

_P.S.S.S. Yes, at least you were drunk. That's a plus right there. I know you won't touch Francis...but Francis himself seems to love trying to...eh...get closer...to me...which is creepy. I think you guys got a hotel room that night...Yeah, I do remember America being sober-something about having to drive drunken nations home-and then charge us for gas later. Hm? Oh, Gil, relapse of bad memories?_


	869. Arizona XXXII

Dear Papa,

It means that you have a loving sister who will help you when you're in a  
>situation... may I remind you of the WWIII incident? Aunt Silvia loves you too<br>much NOT to help.

That's good Papa!

With Love,

Sophia

* * *

><p>Sophia,<p>

I know—I love Silvia with all my heart—if she weren't there for me after my Civil war in the 1930's I don't know where I'd be—or how screwed up me and my nation would be. Please don't remind me of that. I know.

¡Sí!

Con amor,

Papá

* * *

><p><em>*relaxes* my brain is fried from the GermanSpanish/English invasion…_


	870. Mamá Iberia VII

Mi querido hijo,

He's probably busy attacking Rome with a chair right now. Carthage would of  
>used his sword; but, I think he just wanted to go for a more blunt object.<br>He's always greatly disliked Rome.

Is there anything Mamá can do to cheer up her darling hijo? I never like  
>seeing you or your hermana depressed.<p>

Eu te amo,

Mamá Iberia

P.S. You are just like your father~

* * *

><p>Mamá,<p>

Oh really—did Papá start that nasty habit? I don't see what's wrong with Rome—a lot of us really look up to him—and use him as an example on what _ not _to do if we have a kingdom or empire going strong.

Ah—I dunno. I'm just not really myself recently—Lovi and I keep arguing, Silvia and I are arguing here and there—my economy's crap my nation ransacked—it just sucks. I-I'm not d-depressed, Mamá! I just need a vacation and some much needed rest. You being here is enough to make me happy.

Te amo, Mamá

Antonio

P.S. How so?


	871. Portugal LXII

Antonio,

Fun fact! I'm the reason why that "tea-sipper" drinks tea~ Okay, moving on~!  
>He could stop breathing. Then you'll have to press your lips right up against<br>his to revive him. And if you don't perform CPR on him; you'll answer to my  
>warth~ Who knows? Maybe some saliva may be swapped and you'll have his taste<br>in your mouth for quite sometime. Doesn't that sound absolutely lovely~?  
>Kyakyakya~<p>

Make me, you little squirt.

Uh... yes you DO! You even stole my birthday candy that was a gift from our  
>parents to me! Did I ever steal your birthday candy? Hell no! I let you savor<br>the sweetness of it and never asked for any of it! So, no it's not petty; it's  
>you paying what you owe! If you don't have money to buy some then go make<br>some. I know very well that your an excellent cook and capable of such a task!

Ahahaha~ You're such a comedian. By the way, you still owe the chair child  
>support.<p>

Eu te amo,

Silvia

*coughAnthonycough* Oh excuse, I had a little tickle in my throat.

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Are you kidding me? Why'd you do it, Silvia? Whyyyy? Ugh-don't talk like that, it's disgusting just to think about it. God only knows what he eats and who the hell he kisses *coughAlfredcough* I'd rather face your wrath than kiss that asshole. I mean really. Who wouldn't? Ughhhh now I'm grossed out—thanks a lot, Sis. EW! Silvia! Enough! That's revolting! And stop fucking cackling! You're messed up, hermana, seriously messed up.

Aw, that chair got pregnant? Damn, I though we used a condom or something…

Antonio

P.S. Fuck you.

* * *

><p><em>This letter was too much fun to respond to! Yay! I loved it! <em>


	872. Wales IV

Spain,

Fair enough. I get annoyed when anyone calls me a sheepshagger. I may like  
>sheep; but I don't shag them. That's just gross. Not really, Arthur just has<br>terrible social skills. He still gets flustered when your sister gives him a  
>surprise hug. His reaction is amusing.<p>

Thank you sir. I'm quite familiar with sarcasm.

Heh. You make it sound far more simpler than it is, Spain.

Hwyl,

Cymru

* * *

><p>Wales,<p>

I'm sure—what an awful nickname—that's just plain rude…stupid people. Arthur just sucks, how about that? :) Oh? Does he now? Wait—he doesn't think anything more of Silvia does he? Like, I'm not going to have to buy her a chastity belt or something?

Pfft. Quite .

Do I?

Ciao

España


	873. Panama XX

Hola Mama!

The Mayan empire's here! I don't know how she's here, but she is! She's  
>helping me take care of chibi!Guatemala.<p>

Belize, why are you on the floor? Oh, you're trying to find the spellbook?  
>Okay~<p>

I know she's with Canada, but does it take that long to visit? Oh well,  
>hopefully Belize will find his spellbook soon.<p>

Te amo Mama~

Panama

* * *

><p>Ana,<p>

I know she is. Let's not ask questions about things like this, all right? And that's good—you needed the help. I'm sorry I couldn't help out more.

Belize is so weird.

Apparently it does…maybe they're doing the nasty~…

Te amo también

Mamá

* * *

><p><em>Oh good God Spain! Have you no decency? <em>


	874. Belize VII

Hola Papi,

I already tried that... wait... aw crap! I left it at Maryland's house!...  
>uch, I'll be back... maybe...<p>

Oh, and mi Abuela Maya's here! Guatemala was right when she said Abuela was  
>very pretty. And she's so nice!<p>

Te amo Papi,

Belize

* * *

><p>Belize,<p>

Hola, aww-did you now? Be careful~! That girl's muy loca!

Sí, I know. Aww, that's good.

Te amo también

Papi


	875. Guatemala XXVI

Abuela said that I can sit on her lap! I'm so glad she's back! Now I don't  
>feel so scared anymore!<p>

Churros are muy delicioso~ Panama makes really good ones!

Micos is going to a, what's the term? Oh yeah! A state's house. He doesn't  
>seem happy about it though... is he going to do something bad?<p>

Chibi!Guatemala

P.S. if it wasn't important, then you wouldn't have almost mentioned it. Come  
>on! !<p>

* * *

><p>Rita,<p>

Aww, isn't that nice of her. Did you tell her thank you? I'm glad you don't feel scared.

Sí, that they are. Mine are better ;)

Belize will be all right—just give him his space, all right? And no, he won't.

España

P.S. …no.


	876. Mayan Empire II

Él Imperio de España pasion,

You do have a point there. But I still thank you. Mi nieto Belize is going to  
>Maryland's house to find his spellbook... I'm going to guess the person who<br>taught him magic is Inglaterra? That man was a complete bastard. I bet he is  
>the reason why mi nieto Belize seems to have stopped maturing at the agw of<br>six. Though he swears that he is 17. My poor Belize.

Panama seems really good with children. She has been taking care of Guatemala  
>and her own sick hija. And Panama says that all of her departments are between<br>the ages of 6 and 10.

Please tell me the Señor was a typo...

Imperio Maya

* * *

><p>Imperio Maya,<p>

Ah, de nada ma'am. I know—I wished him the best of luck…Maryland is a bit weird…creepy…evil…yeah. Yeah, Inglaterra taught him magic—which he'll regret soon enough. I know he's a bastard—I hate him to this day—and that will never change—not even in a million years or the apocalypse. Belize really got the short end of the stick.

Panama rivals me when it comes to abilities with children—she has more patience than I do, so, ultimately, she wins.

S-sí—it was, lo siento. I didn't mean to insult you as such.

Reino de la Pasión (España)

* * *

><p><em>I like how Antonio choses to use his formal name here xD<em>


	877. France XXXIX

Bonjour Antonio~

I don't know... but Belize has never really liked me... and neither have,  
>well, most of your children... I escapes me why...<p>

Antonio... it is extreme... for the love of God that was an extreme threat!

...the woman said she was the Mayan Empire... and she said she slapped me  
>beause I thought of raping "Mi nieta Guatemala"... now that I think about it,<br>Guatemala is with her... The adult Guatemala was right when she said that Maya  
>is very beautiful... I'm going to try some of my l'amour on her...<p>

France

* * *

><p>Francis,<p>

Step back and look at the main picture, Francis, maybe then you'll understand.

It is not extreme! It's Spanish tradition ;)

Pfft.

Wait. NO! France! Do you value your God-forsaken, hell-bent life? DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT try "l'amour" with the Mayan Empire! She will ANNIHILATE you! For God sakes, just think for once in your life please?

Antonio

P.S. DON'T DO IT!

* * *

><p><em>And now Antonio is frantic…<em>


	878. Delware III

Mr. Spain,

I'm glad you're back to normal! I'm watching Mary right now. Poor girl can't  
>work on science experiments for a month, so she's working on boring math<br>problems for the sake of her sanity. She regrets what she did and hopes you  
>can forgive her.<p>

Belize just came over. He said he misplaced his spellbook, so I'm helping him  
>look for it right now.<p>

I think we found it! Yep, it's the very one.

Another mission accomplished!

Delaware

Delaney Jones

* * *

><p>Delaney,<p>

Ah, thank you, cariño. I'm glad I'm back to normal, too. O-oh wow, that's uhm, brutal, I guess? I hate math sooo… I can't relate. I'm fine with her, it's not like anything bad happened to my precious Valencia.

Oh, good, I'm glad you found it.

España


	879. Virginia I

Mr. Spain,

Hello,Virginia here. Listen,apparently Belize left his magic book in Mary's  
>house,and Kentucky seems to have misplaced it... and he's here now...<p>

Know where I could find Guatemala? Or another magic book? Mary doesn't want to  
>give up HER book,even though she can't even use it anymore.<p>

Virginia (Rachel Jones)

* * *

><p>Virginia,<p>

Hello there :)

Oh, I know.

Guatemala is with the Mayan Empire. Magic book? No, sorry.

España


	880. Valencia XXVI

España y Sevilla

I haven't heard anything from Murcia or Lorca since the last letter. You're  
>right, son fuertes. Pero necesito ir a verles. I can't stop thinking that I<br>could have been the one affected by the earthquakes.

By the way, good luck with Eurovisión. You could have chosen a easier title  
>to translate! I mean, "Que me quiten lo bailao"... They translated it to "They<br>can't take away the fun from me". Was it some kind of revenge against the  
>Eurovision translators? Bueno, les ganaste.<p>

My people WANT to win, but they're a bit... pesimistas. They used to say  
>"There are more chances of Span winning Eurovisión  the world cup than  
>blahblahblah..." Now they only say the first one, since you DID win the cup<br>(hahah).

Sevilla, what do you think? Galicia must be really nervous!

Love

Valencia

PS: I didn't ask Maryland to kidnap me! You're a meanie, pero todavía te  
>quiero! ¡Y mucho!<p>

Valencia

* * *

><p><em>Translations : son fuertes. Pero necesito ir a verles.- They are strong. But I need to go to<br>see them_

_Bueno, les ganaste- Well, you won them_

_pero todavía te quiero! ¡Y mucho!- But I still love you! and a lot!_

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

I haven't either, and I'm really worried. There haven't been rough aftershocks or anything, have there? But, sí. Son fuertes, just keep telling yourself that—and go visit them if you must. I want to know how they're doing—and relay to me what they need, please. But you weren't, so be grateful. And take this as a lesson to prepare yourself, all right?

We suck when it comes to Eurovisión…but, those damn translators had it coming. They can't get anything right. And of course I beat them. Ahaha.

Hell yeah there's more chances of us winning the World Cup over Eurovisión! We…we just fail at Eurovisión. One word for you: RODOLFO!

Con amor,

España

P.S. Hey Valencia,

Uhm, Yeah, Galicia must be freakin' nervous! Shakin' in her boots, right? I am not mean! I know you didn't ask for it, you idiota! Sí te amo también. Dad told us to stop bickering. Ha. Little does he know it's all outta love for one another, right?

Sevilla


	881. Romania XI

Antonio,

Ne pare rau! I just really like to write. I also love to read too. One of the  
>rooms in my home is just loaded with books.<p>

I think Serbia was just being a dick that day. I still have some scars on me  
>from that prank. I wouldn't know about siblings, I have none. Although with<br>the way have how all of us Eastern Europeans are close, they are like my  
>family. Sure, we fight with each other, but in the end we all love each other.<p>

I'm glad you think so. Bulgaria tells the funniest jokes when we communicate  
>through sign language.<p>

Ne pare rau for my rudeness. I keep forgetting that you're friends with that  
>Hungarian.<p>

Belarus isn't that scary. Then again, I'm the woman who will surprise attack  
>her with affection. I can't help it, she's just so adorable. If you really<br>want that to happen, you could ask England or one of his family members to use  
>their magic to turn her into a little girl. It's just a suggestion. Though if<br>some how she changes back, you're probably a dead man.

Why am I not surprised? Because you always came off as the little kid that  
>would use your cuteness to your advantage. No you shouldn't feel insulted.<br>That was not my intention.

Voileta

P.S. You're welcome.

P.S.S. Why not just share England? Bulgaria doesn't seem like he wants you to  
>have all the fun. You never want to get on Bulgaria's bad side.<p>

* * *

><p>Voileta,<p>

Same, same. Romano gets mad at me when I take up half my day lounging in the sun on my patio with a good book—he says I should take my attention away from paper and do something productive like picking tomatoes.

Serbia's a dick half the days out of the 365 we have. Siblings are awesome. They really are—at least you have people there who are like siblings, right?

Does he? I notice you two laughing quietly, but I never thought to ask.

It's fine :)

She so is! Ohmaigoodness, she came to my house in the middle of the night begging me to kick Russia out of my nation—which I'm fine with—but then she threatened me saying that if he stayed she'd cut off my balls one by one with a butter knife! Who does that?

Oh good. Ahaha, a cute manipulative kid=Spain. That's how I always got my way when Silvia was raising me. All right, I won't feel insulted then :)

Antonio

P.S. Aww, do I have to share? I'm not very good at it…


	882. New England IV

Spain,

Yeah, I'm kind of big in a lot of sports. Baseball is one of them. Well,  
>they're Massachusetts's team, but mine too(sort of). We're big in Basketball<br>and Hockey too. Our team even beat Mattie last time we played against each  
>other. Heh.<p>

Yeah he was. Took me a while to convince him he had to fight for independence  
>though. He was more apprehensive, but I was the one who dumped England's shit<br>load of tea in the harbor.

I still freakin' celebrate the day I shoved his troops out of Boston from  
>that. It's wicked awesome man.<p>

That sucks. Hope things pick up for you. They probably will though, a lot of  
>people like to do business with you. That and you have plenty of tourist<br>attractions people spend money to go see.

Not really no. Most of the states just don't like me, especially East Coast  
>states. Say I'm too 'stuck up, pessemistic, and cynical'. Apparently I'm a bad<br>driver with road rage too. They exaggurate a lot. Especially with my 'accent',  
>my taxes...<p>

Sorry, I'll cut myself off there. I tend to rant. I can tell it seems to put  
>you off. I'll try to be more...pleasant. Though you are in love with<br>Lovino,..maybe it's the opposite?-

...That was an awkward thought.

Moving on...

Chicken? Augh, now I'm hungry..Maybe Mark can make me some food...I hear he's  
>been writting to you too?<p>

Hey, try calling him a Masshole. See what he does.

From,

Ian

* * *

><p>Ian,<p>

I love me some sports! They relax me—they're good stress relief. Madrid v Barcelona games (football—soccer in America) are insane here in Spain—we really get into it, you should have seen the World Cup.

I'm glad that America earned your all's independence. If you guys had stayed under English rule, I'd have to hate you as well. Ahaha-that sounds awful, doesn't it?

I would've loved to see that!

Ahh-things aren't going to pick up for a good long while—me and people will have to suffer for a little while. After uhm, WWIII, trade slowed and my country is too ruined for tourism right now…problem is I don't have the money to repair anything…

Aww, I'm sorry—you don't seem cynical whatsoever…Ahh, I'm sure your driving does compare to Italians—whose driving will suck for the rest of eternity. Eh? Me? Put off by ranting? HA! Are you on drugs? Just kidding :3

Mmm, quite in love with my Lovino, so I'm used to bad attitude, and you, sir, do not have a bad attitude.

…that sorta was an awkward thought…ah well~!

It was good chicken! Nummies chicken…I loveeee roasted chicken! Ah, yes, Mark's been writing to me, as well as Maryland, Virginia, Delaware, Arizona anddd I think that's all. Ahaha.

Your family loves me, it seems!

I value my life, so no. ;)

España


	883. Nicaragua XCIV

Hola Papi~

I'm so happy right now! I told Canada that I liked him and he said that he  
>liked me back! I'm so happy right now that I might just explode from the<br>happiness... well... not explode, but you know what I mean!

So, anything that I missed? I just came out of the airport and I want to know  
>if anything happened while I was gone... With this family, something major<br>could happen in the span of 20 seconds...

Imma call Romano now and see if he wants to hang out or something. We haven't  
>in a while...<p>

Te Amo Papi~

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

Ohmaigoodness! I'm so happy for you sweetie! This is great news, I'm glad you've found happiness.

Uhm, a lot has happened. I was turned into a kid, then back to normal—Rita is a kid, mi Mamá came back from the dead—and same with the Mayan Empire.

Romano seems to be in a bad mood—I don't know what's up, but maybe you could cheer him up? It sorta upsetting that I'm failing so badly at it…

Te amo también

Papi


	884. Galicia I

España:

*Tears marks*

Did you see Eurovisión? ¡Terceros por la cola!

Even that Rodolfo Chikilicuatre got more points than my singer!

I want to die...

Galicia

* * *

><p>Galicia,<p>

Cariño, I know, I know, lo siento…

I know, I know, it'll be all right...

España


	885. Hungary XLIV

Tonio,

Eh...Yeah.

YES I DO YOU *HIC* LIE.

Sweet, I can still recognize the differences. Hehehe.

YOU JUST ARE. LIES LIES LIES.

I didn't know my imagination could make up a sexy Spaniard. Hm...

What color is the ink I'm writting in?..I can't tell *hic* looks  
>blue...purple? Aww, I don't know..<p>

Love Youuu~,

Elizaveta

P.S. - I know exactly what is going on. *hic* ..Mhh...running out of alchohol.  
>WHERES MY DAMN SIX PACK.<p>

P.P.S.- Being drunk for this long is AMAZING Antonio,..hehe...

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

All right, sweetie, whatever.

…w-what? Sexy Spaniard? T-thank you…?

Purple, sweetie, the ink is purple.

T-te amo también…?

Antonio

P.S. What? No—please don't drink anymore…

P.S.S. No, sweetie, it's not.


	886. Brazil XXX

Espanha,

Hey, if your the country of passion, what does that make both Italies?

Oh dear...Hope the ambrosia I've sent you helps. I made it the other day since  
>I had all the ingredients, though I'm not much of a cook...<p>

Yay! I can't wait for you and Romano and Hungary and Argie and everyone else  
>to come over and play! I wouldn't go easy on your ass, old man!<p>

Tchau for now!

Brazil

* * *

><p>Brasil,<p>

…Not the country of passion?

Ah—thank you…

Mmhm—hey…wait, I'm not old!

Ciao

España


	887. Prussia XXXIV

Antonio,

Este é o Português.

Gilbert

P.S. 0:)

* * *

><p>Gilbert<p>

Tres bien

Antonio

P.S. :3

* * *

><p><em>…pfft…pfft…AHAHAHAHA xD<em>


	888. Panama XXI

Hola Mama~

I try not to... Like why I call you Mama... I think I got that from Colombia.  
>She called you Mama first... because I couldn't talk back then..<p>

We all know that Mama... He spent way too long with England...

...EW! PERVERTIDO! MAMA! That's disgusting? Have you no decency? Y-you spend  
>too much time with F-France...<p>

T-te amo...

Panama

* * *

><p>Ana,<p>

I know…ahh—sí, that's why.

…sí. I feel as if I failed…

EH! WHAT? I'm just saying! It was a statement! A STATEMENT!

Te amo tambié y lo siento for the…eh…indecency…

Mamá


	889. Belize VIII

Hola Papi...

I FOUND MY SPELLBOOK! Delaware helped me find it!...Maryland is doing math  
>problems... why is she doing math problems?<p>

Oh well, I'm just going to go back home and change Rita back into her normal  
>23 year old self.<p>

Abuela Maya's so nice~

Belize

* * *

><p>Belize,<p>

Oh good! I'm glad you found it.

…who knows…

Ahh—gracias…

Sí.

Papi


	890. Guatemala XXVII

I did say thank you. And Abuela slapped this man with blond hair... then her  
>tried to... kiss her? no... Abuela told me to close my eyes, so I think it was<br>bad...

Really? I wanna try one! can I? can I? can I?

Okay~ He went off to the state's house. I'm happy to know that he won't do  
>anything bad~<p>

Chibi!Guatemala

P.S. please? Please please please please please PLEEAAAAASSSSEEEEE?

* * *

><p>Rita,<p>

Ah, very good. So I heard. W-wait…what? Oh good lord.

Of course.

Ahh, he found it.

España

P.S. No.


	891. Mayan Empire III

Hola,

Si, from what I've heard, Maryland is all of those things...

Nice to know I'm not the only one. He defiled my ruins... I'm glad that Belize  
>takes care of them despite the fact that he was so young when I... well...<br>died...

It's nice to know mi nieta is in good hands.

It's okay. Typo's happen. You didn't insult me! I was just a little confused.

There's no need to be so formal. You can just call me Maya if you want. It's  
>not like I'm going to get all pissed off.<p>

Maya

P.S. The blond haired man.. um France, Si? He is your friend, correct? I  
>might've gone a bit too hard on him...He tried to come onto me.. with mi nieta<br>watching no less! So, he might need an ambulance... or a funeral plot... oh  
>dear...<p>

* * *

><p>Maya<p>

Ahaha, yes.

Yeah, Inglaterra isn't the best person in the world..

Sí—gracias

Ahh, sorry about that.

A-all right, whatever you say.

España

P.S. Ah...yes...well-he deserved it, it's fine...don't worry about it, all right? He may seem pathetic, but he's pretty fuerte.


	892. Portugal LXIII

Antonio,

Your reaction is just priceless! Meu Deus! It hurts to laugh right now. Okay,  
>this totally makes up for you conning me out of candy with your cuteness when<br>we were kids. Oh, he's not kissing Alfred~ ;3

Seriously, eu te amo, you little squirt. Oh, I'm so glad I have you for an  
>irmãozinho. There's never a dull moment when I'm around you. Now come here<br>and give your irmã mais velha a hug, you little squirt.

It must of broke. Now go pay child support.

Eu te amo,

Silvia

P.S. What? I didn't do anything.

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

W-what the fuck? There's something wrong with you…Sis. T-then who the hell is he kissing?

…Whattt? Ah, Ahaha, I love you too, Silvia. Wait—are you insulting me? Obviously not—ahh, abrazos? Fine, fine.

Naw, damn. I don't have the money for child support!

Te amo hermana

Antonio

P.S. Whutttt? You're so weird.

* * *

><p><em>Antonio has a chair baby, apparently—that's too funny.<em>


	893. Mamá Iberia VIII

Mi querido hijo,

Oh no, I knew it would start a nasty habit. Especially, that one time Silvia  
>saw him doing it. Rome was just talking to your hermana. I told Carthage that<br>she was very impressionable. He reassured me that Silvia wouldn't take up his  
>example. Oh, he was wrong.<p>

Neither do I. Sure Rome can be a bit too touchy-feely, but it's not that bad.  
>I guess he doesn't like Rome because of the Punic Wars.<p>

Sweetie, everything will be okay. You just have to take things one step at a  
>time. Arguing? Arguing about what? Maybe if you tell Mamá about it, you'll<br>feel a little bit better. I'm glad I'm able to put such smile on your face,  
>hijo.<p>

Te amo mucho,

Mamá Iberia

P.S. You two always persist to know about everyone's secrets.

* * *

><p>Mamá,<p>

Yeah, that chair and I are very well aquainted…Silvia likes using it…on me… Anywho~ I digress. Yeah—now it's sort of like a family gag—it's pretty funny, actually.

Ahh, the Punic Wars—those must've sucked, huh?

Y-yeah…I know it'll all work out—but I haven't the patience to wait—nor take the steps—though I really should. Arguing about everything… that's really about it. Ah—thank you, Mamá.

Te amo también

Antonio


	894. Nicaragua XCV

Hola Papi~

I feel so much happier and not as moody anymore~ I stayed for a few days to go  
>sightseeing with Mattie.<p>

...Wow... I miss a lot. Rita's a kid? Oh jeez, what happened? Abuela Iberia?  
>And Maya? Wow...<p>

I'm gonna go meet up with Romano in Rome. I'm sure I can find out what's  
>bothering him. He did seem distressed on the phone...<p>

Te amo Papi,

Luisa

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

Aw, I'm so happy for you.

Sí, sí—exciting times here.

Yeah—good luck with that…

Te amo también

Papi


	895. Portugal LXIV

Antonio,

There's nothing wrong with me. He's kissing great aunt Sally. Nah I'm joking~  
>There is no great aunt Sally. Ahahaha~<p>

No, I'm not insulting you. I'm complimenting you, irmãozinho. Yay abraços~!

Then go visit the chair and its children.

Eu te amo irmão,

Silvia

P.S. You're weird too.

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Of course there isn't. Why "Great Aunt Sally"? There's always "Mildrid". ;) Pfft. I knew you were joking, and I most certainly knew there was n o Great Aunt Sally… weirdo. Where do you come up with half this stuff?

Or are you? Hmmm? Ah, gracias, hermana. Sí! Abrazos!

I will…when I have the money…but said chair and "it's" children don't know I exist, sorry…no need for me to visit, I'll just send a blank check, kay?

Te amo

Antonio

P.S. You're weirder.


	896. Iraq III

Hola Spain,

You had every right to reply the way you did, and go ahead, blame it on the  
>fact that you feel like crap, I understand how you feel.<p>

I'm soo exited, I was reading over a list of foreign embassies, and so many  
>have re-opened! My affairs are starting to get better!<p>

When I say what I'm going through I guess I mean that I've had so much to deal  
>with...being powerful, and then losing all that power as Mesopotamia. And<br>later when I was living with Turkey, England started all the bull-crap that  
>ruined me! I was invaded for oil, accused of having dangerous weapons, when I<br>never did! Millions of my people were killed, my crazy-ass boss made me invade  
>my little brother Kuwait, and that was probably one of the worst things I've<br>had to live with! I've had to live with so much guilt, I'm amazed that I'm  
>still here! But I'm not asking for sympathy, just redemption, and forgiveness<br>I guess...

And I really do wonder where soccer came from, it's such a weird word.

P.S. It's okay, Arabic is damn hard!

* * *

><p>Iraq,<p>

W-what? But I'm being serious…

Ah! That's excellent! I'm glad your foreign relations are looking up.

W-wow, that's a lot to deal with…but I sorta understand how you feel—Redemption is something you have to find on your own—and forgiveness is something you have to earn on your own—but I'll help out in that department—'course I forgive you.

Isn't it?

España

P.S. Sí


	897. Wales V

Spain,

Thank you, Spain. On one hand, Arthur is my little brother. On the other hand,  
>he is a bit of an arse. Hmmmm... I choose neutral for now. Well, he does blush<br>quite a bit when she's close to him. It's perfect material for teasing him. I  
>doubt they're shagging.<p>

Yes, yes you do.

Hwyl,

Cymru

* * *

><p>Wales,<p>

Ah, you're welcome. Choosing neutral is wise in this case, isn't it? …they better not be—or I'll strangle that English bastard…

Ciao

España


	898. Panama XXII

Eh, hola Mama...

Si... that's probably why..

...w-when Belize became part of the English empire, we all knew he was going  
>to get screwed over...<p>

It w-was a statement, but that's my SISTER you're talking about! She hasn't  
>"done the nasty" since the 1930's... and you might kill the person she d-did<br>it with...

...I forgive you for the indecency... just please... never say something like  
>that again... that's okay with jokes about Colombia (because we all know<br>they're true) but Nicaragua might skin you alive if she saw that letter...

Te amo Mama...

Ana

* * *

><p>Ana,<p>

Damn that British asshole.

Shhhh! I'm allowed to tease you all. It's my prerogative. Man—talk about sexual frustration. I kid! I kid! Oh? Who was it? Do tell…

You're supposed to be quiet about that!

Te amo también

Mamá


	899. Arizona XXXIII

Dear Papa,

You need to give her a hug every once in a while. I think she is  
>underappreciated... You would be done... fried... like a chimichanga...<br>without her help.

Ok Papa, I won't remind you...

I'm glad you know.

With Love,

Sophia

* * *

><p>Sophia,<p>

I give her hugs allllll the time. She's in no way unappreciated by me, maybe by others, but totally not me. Because I'm her brother, obviously.

Done…like a fried…chimichanga…what a weird analogy…

But…as much as I hate to admit it, you're right. And the same sorta goes for her.

Ah, gracias

Con amor,

Papá


	900. Romano CVI

Antonio,

None of your damn business.

And you don't need to know why! Just suck it up and deal with it!

Lovino

P.S. No you're not dumbass!

P.S. hmph, should've know that.

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Oh? And why not? Aren't you supposed to tell me things? Isn't that the only way this'll work? Hmmm?

What the fuck? Yes, I do! So help me God Romano…ugh…I—grrr. Are you having fun grating on my nerves? Because my patience is wearing thin. I'm tired of arguing with you Romano—because that's what everything leads to now: arguments.

…why can't you just tell me things…?

Antonio

P.S. I was trying to—but your damn "Angry Vibes" are keeping me up!

P.S.S. What. Is. Your. Damn. _Problem?_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 900 and these two are arguing…yay, thanks for 900 chapters of fun!<em>


	901. Belize IX

Hola Papi~

I just finished the spell, so we're gonna have 23 year old Rita soon. About  
>time too, Panama looks disturbed...<p>

Ooh, what's this letter?

...Q-que? d-did you just suggest t-to Panama that Nicaragua and Canada  
>might've...<p>

...I knew you were spending too much time with France... I'm so hitting him  
>with a chair more often...<p>

Micos

* * *

><p>Belize,<p>

Aw, good. Ahaha—d-does she now?

N-NO! D: Don't go there! Ahahaha :3

Running away now~!

Papi


	902. Brazil XXXI

Espanha,

*facepalm* Seriously, Espanha?

You're welcome~

And yes. You are. You are now the lover of the man you raised for heaven's  
>sake! Trust me, dude. You're old.<p>

Tchau~

Brazil

* * *

><p>Brasil,<p>

Sí!

…I am not old…geez…

España

* * *

><p><em>I forgot to make the joke that Brasil is off limits to minors last letter D:<em>


	903. Romania XII

Antonio,

Whenever Bulgaria finds me reading, he always makes me read aloud. Though when  
>that Hungarian finds me reading she's like, "Oh I didn't know you were<br>literate."

Serbia's mood runs on menstrual cycles. Well, from looking at you and Silvia;  
>it does look like it's awesome.<p>

It's always hard not to burst out laughing. I accidently did it one time, but  
>I was able to place it on America's plan to stop global warming with a giant<br>hero. Really? A giant hero? Honestly, that kid is obsessed with heroes.

Oh that's typical Belarus for you. Don't worry if you get her drunk, she's the  
>most friendliest person ever.<p>

Oh your poor sister. You must of been a very spoiled little boy. Oh ne pare  
>rau, that was rude wasn't it? Well, I bet you are also very well-loved by her<br>too.

Voileta

P.S. Just share with Bulgaria or else you'll get a steel-toed boot up your  
>ass.<p>

* * *

><p>Voileta,<p>

Mmm, why does he do that?

Nope, it is. Because, when you end up having financial problems, said sibling is _obligated_ to help you out.

Everything's easily pinned on America—especially laughter ;)

Ahh—it's still freaky. I don't really want to get her drunk—partly because I'd never see the light of day again if she found out it was me…

Eh? Sí—I was. To a point, that is. And I don't really care if it were rude, we're all friends here, right? Ahh-loved by her, hmm that's an understatement, more like smothered.

Antonio

P.S. ..but I don't wanna steel-toed boot up my ass…but I dun wanna share either…mmm what a predicament.


	904. Guatemala XXVIII

Padre, my head hurts...

One question... what the HELL happened? My head hurts, I can't remember the  
>last 4 days, and I'm in Panama's house.<p>

W-wait... is that... A-Abuela?

Rita

* * *

><p>Rita,<p>

¡Welcome back cariño! Ahh you were turned into a little kid, and you were so , so, soooo cute!

Sí, it is.

Papi


	905. Mayan Empire IV

Hola España

Mi nieta is now back to her normal self. Wow, she became quite the beautiful  
>young woman, si?<p>

Pfft,"not the best person in the world" doesn't cover it.

It really is okay. I have no idea how long I'll be able to stay. Iberia has to  
>leave in about 3 days, si? I would actually like to meet her. Being on the<br>"new world" meant I didn't get to interact with anyone from Europe. I did talk  
>with Aztec and Nicarao from time to time. Aztec was kind of... a bastard...<br>but Nicarao was nice.

There's no need to be scared. It's not like I'm going to kill you for an  
>offering. It's not season for that.<p>

Maya

P.S. I called an Ambulance for France. There's no need to let him die..

* * *

><p>Maya,<p>

Sí, that she has.

…Oh I know. I was trying to be a…eh…touch respectful. But that doesn't work out well for me.

Sí, she does, it's a little sad…but…whatever. Telle est la vie, right? Ahh-that's sad. I think you y mi mamá would get along very well—ah, Aztec y Nicarao? Are they here as well?

…T-there's a season for that…?

España

P.S. Muchos gracias


	906. Nicaragua XCVI

Hola Papi~

Gracias Papi! Ya know, Mattie said that you actually told what some of my  
>favorite things were when he asked.<p>

I seem to miss everything, huh?

Que? Do you think I won't be able to? Then maybe I shouldn't tell you why  
>Romano's upset. C'mon Romano, you wanna help me pick some tomatoes?<p>

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

De nada. Oh…? Hmm. Curious.

Ahaha, apparently so.

...Not in the least! Why is everything I'm saying being taken outta context recently? Ay…dios mios…

Frustrated,

Papi

* * *

><p><em>Oh good Lord, Toni, God really hates you right now…<em>


	907. Mamá Iberia IX

Mi querido hijo,

Silvia beats you with a chair? Oh bondade... It's a family gag now? I hope  
>Carthage is proud of himself for creating such a trend. Hahaha...<p>

Yes, they were quite terrible.

It's always good to have patience, hijo. De nada.

Te amo mucho,

Mamá Iberia

* * *

><p>Mamá,<p>

Every now and then—she claims it's justified, I don't see how. Ah, sí, it is.

Yeah, well…my patience is nonexistent right now—you know, there's only so much a person can freakin' take before they snap—that includes us nations.

Te amo también, Mamá

Antonio


	908. Portugal LXV

Antonio,

Because "Great Aunt Sally" popped into my head first. You know, I'm not really  
>sure...<p>

Don't doubt me! Você é bem-vindo, irmão. You always give the best hugs.

Please do.

Eu te amo,

Silvia

P.S. I beg to differ.

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Okay then~! Ahh, I can tell, hermana.

But I don't…;). Gracias hermana, as do you.

Nu.

Te amo también

Antonio

P.S. Oh? Why's that?


	909. Panama XXIII

Hola Mama,

Ay dios mios...

Eh. I'm too tired to argue. I already told you, you'd proabably kill him!  
>Besides, I like him! So no, I'm not telling<p>

I'll keep quiet, mostly because I'm really tired and I'll be asleep for who  
>knows how long...<p>

Panama

* * *

><p>Ana,<p>

Hmmmm? If I promise I won't…kill said person….will you tell me? ¿Por favor?

Ah, sleep well mi hija.

Mama


	910. Wales VI

Spain,

Yes, being neutral for now is a very wise choice. You're very protective of  
>your older sister, aren't you? She looks more like she can handle herself.<p>

Hwyl,

Cymru

* * *

><p>Wales,<p>

Sí, that it is. I really am—I know she can take care of herself, but other than Romano, she's really all I have…so I gotta take care of her.

Ciao

España


	911. Romano CVII

Antonio,

W-Why do you even want to know anyway? It's not like it's important…

Lovino

P.S. Fine, I'll go somewhere else!

P.S.S. …nothing.

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

I want to know because I love you—and I want to make sure that all is well with you. If you don't tell me what's bothering you, how can I possibly help you? Anything that's bugging you is important to me, even if you say it's not. All right?

Antonio

P.S. N-no…please don't…it's difficult to fall asleep without you…a-and…I'm feeling another fever coming on…please don't leave me…I…I n-need you…

P.S.S. Lovino, we both know that's not true…

* * *

><p><em>Aww, Toni must be feelin' a little bad for yelling at Lovi…hmmm these two are so fricken adorable…<em>


	912. Romano CVIII

Antonio,

…it's nothing important…it's just when you were turned into a kid  
>again you didn't know me at all and were scared of me…<p>

Lovino

P.S. Fine..I'll stay…

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

I…ah…Lovino…I…I'm sorry—why didn't you just tell me in the first place? Ah—I'm sorry, my love…

Antonio

P.S. …thank you…

* * *

><p><em>P.S. Those stutters are Antonio trying not to laugh—at (to him) a petty almost<strong> stupid<strong> reason to be pissed—but if Lovino thought it worthy of his anger, so did Antonio. Man, Spain's on a leash here xD_


	913. Arizona XXXIV

Dear Papa,

Oh Papa... but do you always mean it?

It's my analogy. I thought it would be too weird using churros as an  
>example...<p>

Of course I'm right, and don't you forget it! Tell Aunt Silvia that she needs  
>to give you hugs.<p>

De Nada

With Love,

Sophia

* * *

><p>Sophia,<p>

Always. Silvia and I have a relationship seldom found between us nations and cities and so on. Everything we do for one another is out of the idea that "He/she is my siblings—and I'll do everything in power to make sure that they're happy, safe and secure."

Yeahh, churros would've made it more weird.

Ahaha, I won't. I promise. How about you do that? Your Aunt and I are engaged in a most—intriguing—conversation…about chair children. Don't ask me how.

Con Amor,

Papá


	914. Virginia II

Mr. Spain,

Oh,nevermind- Delaware already found it.

You're fine with Mary now,right? 'Cause she stopped working on math problems  
>and started writing angsty poems in her emo corner with the ghost of Edgar<br>Allen Poe looming over her shoulder... it's kinda creepy.

Virginia (Rachel Jones)

* * *

><p>Virginia,<p>

Oh goodie.

Ah? Sí, I am—no qualms here. Edgar Allen Poe was truly a creepy writer…he was born in Baltimore, was he not? And Baltimore's in Maryland if I remember correctly—soo, the Edgar Allen Poe makes sense!

España

* * *

><p><em>…and Spain's mind is at work.<em>


	915. Saint Michael II

Kingdom of Spain,

...What could you do for me? Well, actually, what you could do for EVERYONE. In  
>that matter, I have only one thing to say to you: Keep your passion under<br>control. Remember, there are other ways you can handle an argument [with a  
>loved one] than giving in to a darker side of yourself. Remember who you<br>are, and the people you care for the most.

The way you are addressing me right now is fine. I actually haven't been  
>called that in a while... but no need to be so formal. "Saint Michael" is<br>would be good.

Wait-never mind... Rome and Carthage were just knocked out by the Chairs of  
>Light. Carthage hit Rome over the head with one, and then got hit himself by<br>Castile... what is with you Iberians and chairs? Anyway, since they won't be  
>waking up for at LEAST 3 weeks(Chairs of Light- very powerful),maybe Miss<br>Iberia could stay a bit longer.

That is good.

Saint Michael

* * *

><p>Your Holiness,<p>

Ah—yes Sir. I understand what you mean…I let my temper get the best of me sometimes, I know…

B-but, you're a Saint! Of course there's a need to be formal! I'd be dishonoring the church if I wasn't formal/respectful etcetera! B-but, whatever you want, Sir.

Ah—wow, really? That's incredible, to say the least. I would greatly appreciate if mi Mamá could stay longer—my sister and I haven't seen her for a very long time, and the time we have with her now is very dear to us.

Sí.

Reino de España


	916. Brazil XXXII

Espanha,

You okay over there, Espan?

You've seemed kinda depressed in your writing lately...

Are you recovering well? Or is it...relationship issues?

Tchau~

Brazil

* * *

><p>Brasil,<p>

Ah—sí—I guess I'm all right.

D-depressed? O-oh no…I'm just feeling under the weather—ahaha, stupid economy, right?

…I can't hide anything from you, can I? I guess there's no point in evading the question. It's a little bit of both—mostly the economy and recovering—Roma and I keep having little spats, though they always get resolved, they get tiresome.

Ciao

España

* * *

><p><em>Disney music time, guyz! Trashing the Camp all the way! :D<em>


	917. Belize X

Hola Papi,

Guatemala's back to normal~ but she's really tired. So Abuela and I helped her  
>get to bed.<p>

...I didn't say I was gonna hit YOU with a chair... that's tia's job. I was  
>gonna hit France with a chair<p>

Belize

* * *

><p>Belize,<p>

I know, let her rest, and I'm sure you two will take excellent care of my sweet, sweet Rita.

Why does this family have a fetish for chairs…? Oh! Have fun with that!

Papi

* * *

><p><em>Disney songs again! This time it's "You'll Be in My Heart" by Phil Collins! …Reminds me of RomanoSpain again…xD…wait—what's up with the Tarzan music?_


	918. Valencia XXVII

España:

They're quite busy. 2/3 of Lorca's buildings are damaged. And their people is  
>scared. And sad.<p>

RODOLFO! He was epic! He looked so... professional! With THAT guitar! People  
>in my city had his song in the phones... Those were good times<p>

Besos

Valencia

PD: Sevilla

Galicia is DEPRESSED. She keeps saying something like "Terceros por la cola...  
>I'm hopeless... I should quit working. People doesn't really need my<br>shellfish. Only Portugal and France. Not even Italy" We can't let her alone,  
>she's gonna make something stupid!<p>

* * *

><p>Sevilla,<p>

We'll be there for them every step of the way—I'll dig up some money and throw us more into debt if I have to. Anything to make things right for our people—and your siblings.

OHMAIGOD! I fricken LOVE Rodolfo! Elvis Presley look, man! His hair killed me. That GUITAR was his identity, cariño, it made him RODOLFO! Ahaha—that's how it was here in Madrid, your sister and I would crack up at our daily lunch outings listening to Rodolfo.

Besos y abrazos

España

PD: Valencia,

Hey sis. Is she? Oh good lord—I'll go work some of my Sevilla charm on her—after all, I am the best out of all of us. Wait. I love her shellfish! If she stops working I won't getting any for my paella! What the fuck? How could she be so selfish? It's just Eurovisión! Sure, she shamed us, but it doesn't mean that we don't love her! Y-yeah, let's go visit her…

Sevilla

* * *

><p><em>Disney music song number 3 : "Two Worlds" by Phil Collins…yet another Tarzan song—whyyy? And ohmai—Rodolfo—he's amazing. XD Disney song 4, since it just changed "Son of a Man" by Phil Collins…again. More Tarzan DX<em>


	919. Romano CIX

**Romano CVIX**

Antonio,

Well, because it's just stupid…Why the hell are you stuttering?

Ti amo,

Lovino

P.S. you're welcome.

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Me? I'm not stuttering—I must be cold or something. That should tell you to snuggle with me more. :3 Stupid? Perhaps, but that doesn't matter.

Is it just me or is it really freaking cold?

Te amo, mi amor.

Antonio

P.S. Mmm, you make such a good pillow…

* * *

><p><em>…I wish I could draw—and immortalize this moment…of Spain snuggling with Romano.<em>


	920. Guatemala XXIX

E-eh Hola Padre...

I-I was turned into a kid? T-that might explain why Panama has a picture of me  
>as a little kid...<p>

I-Im gonna go to bed now...

Rita

* * *

><p>Rita,<p>

Sí… you feel okay, though, right? Ahh-she does? That's cute .

Sleep well, my sweet Rita

Papi


	921. Romano CX

Antonio,

..yeah..It does feel cold… you didn't do a dumbass move again and leave  
>the AC on high again did you?<p>

Ti amo,

Lovino

P.S. whatever..

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Ahh—n-no, I'm sure I didn't…I rarely ever turn the AC on, anyway…

H-hey, Lovi? I have a question…if you could be with anyone in the world, anywhere in the world, where and who would you be with?

'N-nother question…~yawn~ your economy isn't doing as badly as mine…right? A-and, you'd tell me if it were, right?

Te amo,

Antonio

P.S. Es verdad, Lovino! Ugh—I don't feel well…stupid economy

P.S.S. Oh—I've been meaning to tell you…for some reason, other nations have been turning to little kids again—so look out, kay mi amor?

* * *

><p><em>…Disney song #5, wow—it's the Chef Song (the French one) from the Little Mermaid…oh the irony…"Hee hee hee, honhonhon!"<em>

_Aww-poor Spain…he just wants to snuggle his Lovino and feel better…_


	922. Mayan Empire V

Hola España~

Please... England is a total bastard.

Well Iberia seems very nice. Ah Aztec y Nicarao? No, I don't believe they're  
>here... but I don't think Nicarao likes you very much... something about<br>you're troops killing many of her people and making the rest slaves, I  
>believe? Now that I think about it I don't think Aztec likes you either...<p>

Oh si! There's a season for that. The person who is sacrificed is killed  
>during like June or July. They're known as heroes.<p>

Maya

P.S. de nada.

* * *

><p>Maya,<p>

Ah, very true.

…eh…

…...

….uhm. S-sí.

W-wow…that's a bit…extreme, but whatever your people believed.

España

* * *

><p><em>…Poor Spain…ahaha like he wants to revisit those days after a WWIII like fiasco<em>


	923. Galicia II

España:

No, it won't be all right

I give up. I won't go back working. It's so hard! I can't even help you  
>economy with my fish and shellfish. I tried with Eurovisión, I REALLY tried,<br>but it ended badly. Only France and Portugal gave us 12 points. *Cries*

With love and sadness,

Galicia

* * *

><p>Galicia,<p>

Yes, of course it will cariño.

N-no! Don't give up! You need to work—think about the people of our great nation! And you were helping the economy with your seafood! You really were! Sweetie, Eurovisión isn't everything—don't worry about it. T-the other nations will regret not giving us more points, kay? Kay.

Con amor y felicità

España

* * *

><p><em>Disney song # 6 "Stand by Me" Timon and Pumbaa's version. Sorta suits it…<em>


	924. Romano CXI

Huh? What's AC? And why you talking about my ecomony? It's all screwed up  
>because you took it over bastard! And I'm hungry so fix me something!<p>

And how can I turn into a little kid again! I already am one dumbass I can't  
>turn into one!<p>

Romano

* * *

><p>Lovi—er, Romano,<p>

Ah fuck.

Anton—ugh—Reino de España

* * *

><p><em>Disney song # 7 "Trashing the Camp" –the version from movie, not the studio—and—this song fits so WELL! Oh, was that thunder? :3<em>

_Poor Antonio—he's sick and he has to deal with moody baby Romano xD_


	925. Nicaragua XCVII

Hola Papi~

Okay, I guess saying that was out of line for me, but you made it seem like I  
>wasn't going to find anything out... which I did. Poor Romano's just upset<br>that you weren't able to remember him as a kid. He might be in more pleasent  
>mood later, but right now he's crashing on my couch, well, figuratively. He's<br>actually sleeping in my guest bedroom. We picked some really good tomatoes~

He also brought up that I look like a female version of you except that my  
>eyes are brown instead of green... I've never really thought about that.<p>

Luisa

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

…just a little. I'm sorry you miss understood me—and Lovi and I worked it out. Wait a second, he's in bed with me—as a little kid—how the hell is he on your couch catchin' some Z's?

A-anyway, miscommunication aside, I'm going to need your help, cariño…I can't take care of Baby Roma on my own in the state I'm in…would you mind offering your services?

You sorta do, I guess, your hair is curlier than mine, though—so I'd say you look more like Silvia.

Papi

* * *

><p><em>Disney song # 8 "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" by Mark Keali'i Ho'omalu…Lilo and Stitch is by far one of my favourite Disney movies, other than the Emperors New Groove and the Lion King—oh, and the Princess and the Frog! Loveee Disney.<em>

_Ahh—but miscommunication much? Ahaha._


	926. Panama XXIV

Hola Mama *yawn*,

Nope... I still say no... Nicaragua is highly embarrassed and gets really emo  
>over it. But think...early 1930's...<p>

Time to go to bed,

Ana

* * *

><p>Ana,<p>

A-America? You're shitting me…t-there's no way, right? Rightttt? Tell me I'm wrong…

Buenos noches

Mamá

* * *

><p><em>Disney Song # 9 "Love Will Find A Way" Lion King 2 –which I loved to pieces!<em>


	927. Romano CXII

Tomato bastard,

Huh? What wrong with you and why does everything look so weird? And what's  
>that box thing in the corner?<p>

Romano

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

What's wrong with me? Nothing…why? How does everything look weird? You're bizarre…

What box thing? Oh—yeah, just pretend that's not there, kay mi am—urghh…dammit…

España

* * *

><p><em>Disney song # 10: "Upendi" from the Lion King 2—another loveee ahaha<em>


	928. Prussia XXXV

WAAAHH!

SPAIN!

YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!

I woke up this morning and everything seemed really big for some reason.  
>Naturally, I assumed I'd spent the night at a hotel with an 'embiggen' theme<br>or some shit.

But then I got to the mirror.

AND I WAS A MIDGET.

I THINK I'M YOUNG AGAIN.

Well, like, I *do* have a dewy, beautiful, radiant, young appearance, but I  
>mean... I'm the size of a fucking Oompa-Loompa!<p>

I don't know what the hell happened but for whatever reason I think writing to  
>you and begging for help is the best option!<p>

I'm even wearing my old Teutonic Knights stuff! Sniff... my glory days.

Wait, could this mean we went back in time and I'm on top of the world again?  
>Or is it just me? Though the former sounds better; if I'm stuck being a midget<br>again, I want everyone to go down with me.

AND THEY WON'T LET ME BUY BEER!

-Chibi!Prussia

* * *

><p>G-Gilbert,<p>

Oh good God, you too? First Rita, then Roma, now you…ay dios mios…is Germany there to take care of you or anything?

Pfft, an Oompa-Loompa? Nice analogy.

All right, I'll try to get this sorted out for you, Gilbert, just hang on tight, okay?

…Aww, Gil.

No. We did not go back in time, or I'd be a kid again as well. W-wait, what? Gil, don't think like that you idiot!

Of course they won't! You're a kid!

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Disney song # 11 "Not One of Us" Lion King 2—Sorry Prussia xD<em>


	929. Romania XIII

Antonio,

I ask Bulgaria that all the time and he tells me he wants to know what the  
>story is about. Bulgaria is a strange one, but he's still a good friend.<p>

... You are a manipulative person. I'm slightly worried about that know.

The only thng is after that meeting America came up to me and gave me crap  
>about laughing. Ugh... and he had call me "commie" and "Ivan's lackey". Would<br>you have any qualms if I punched him in the face next time he calls me that?  
>Sure, I socialize with the man. That doesn't mean that I am a commie myself. I<br>haven't been commie since like the late 1980's - early 1990's.

That's why I either spike her drink. Other times, I invite her to come with  
>when Ivan invites me and several of the other Eastern Europeans to go out<br>drinking.

I'm glad you see me as a friend. You probably have no idea how happy that  
>makes me. Smothered? Well, at least it's still love.<p>

Voileta

P.S. If a steel-toed boot gets rammed up your ass, it may have to be  
>surgically removed. That means you'd be going to the hospital once again.<p>

* * *

><p>Voileta,<p>

Ah, strange is good, mi amiga, it makes everything interesting! Oh~ thunder, I love daytime thunder storms—aww, Lovi, he's clutching onto me—did you hear? He got turned into a little kid again.

Why are you worried about that?

Ahaha—America doesn't like being laughed at—little does he know we laugh at him all the time.

Clever, mi amiga, clever. Why haven't you been mutilated by her yet? Not that I wish that fate upon you. I'm just curious.

Aww, I'm glad I made you happy! Ouch, Romano, that's my shoulder…he keeps digging his nails into me…owies…I wish he were his older self again…

Love is love, I suppose.

Antonio

P.S. I don't wanna go back to the damn hospital—but I refuse to share ;)

* * *

><p><em>Disney song 12: "Just Wanna Be Like You" the version from my dance recital two years ago xD from the Jungle Book.<em>

_Ahh, I love storms. _


	930. Romano CXIII

Tomato bastard,

You look old! That's what wrong! And everything looks weird because  
>there's a whole bunch of weird stuff now like that box! And I'm not<br>bizarre! You are!

No! Tell me what it is! It looks scary!...But I'm not scared of it!

Romano

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

I am not old…that's insulting. I really don't understand what you mean…Roma, and would you stop clutching to me with your nails? Thunder is just noise—it's not going to hurt you.

Romano, it's a box. Deal with it.

España

* * *

><p><em>Disney song # 13 "I'll Make a Man Out of You" Mulan—AHAHAHA! Make a man outta Romano, Spain! That's too funny…<em>

_Dogsrule: what's the significance of the box?_


	931. Wales VII

Spain,

That's rather sweet. I pretty much have my brothers. Though we're just one big  
>dysfunctional family. It's rare if we're all getting along with each other.<p>

Hwyl,

Cymru

* * *

><p>Wales,<p>

Mmhm. My family is pretty dysfunctional as well, so I feel for you. At least we get along with one another—usually.

España

* * *

><p><em>…I'm outta Disney songs…butttt here's "Candyman" by Christina Aguilera :3<em>


	932. New Mexico I

Hola Spain.

I hope you remember me. I was part of your territory back in the  
>1700's-1800's i think longer. If you don't remember me I will hurt you(I know<br>where your house is. And don't move DX) Meh, it took a while to fine your  
>letter...thing. Don't ask how I found it. ;)<p>

See ya. New Mexico(Hallie C. Jones)

ps: I'm a girl. A girl. Remember that.

* * *

><p>Hallie,<p>

Hola cariño. Of course I remember you. I remember every single one of my former territories.

Ahh—sweetie, that's kinda creepy…actually, both are kinda creepy…

España

P.S. I know that. Cariño, I've never met a guy named Hallie…if you have please introduce me.

* * *

><p><em>This song isss… "Tubthumbing" by Chumbawamba I used to love this song as a little kid. Ahh, brings back good summer memories.<em>


	933. Portugal LXVI

Antonio,

I also did it to distract you~ ;3

Obrigada irmãozinho.

You're so a dead beat dad to your chair children.

Eu te amo,

Silvia

P.S. You're always doing strange things.

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

What? Distract me from what, hermana?

Aren't I?

Te amo también,

Antonio

P.S. You're the one doing stranger things.

* * *

><p><em>Song #15: "Good Girls Go Bad" Cobra Starship feat. Leighton Meester<em>

_Ahaha—Silvia's a good girl Gone bad xD_


	934. Belize XI

Hola Papi~

We're letting her rest.

Because chairs are awesome. I'm not gonna do it now. Apparently Abuela gave  
>him a near death experience.<p>

Off to go eat watermelon,

Belize

* * *

><p>Belize,<p>

Aw, good. I know she's in good hands.

Sí—that she did—so let's be nice to mi amigo Francia for a little while, kay?

Oh! Yummy! Sandía está muy delicioso!

Papi

* * *

><p><em>Song # 16 "Champagne" by CAVO :3<em>


	935. Brazil XXXIII

Espanha,

Oh dear...That's no good!

When you're depressed, it's like the whole world is depressed!...Hm...what was  
>that trick Portugal taught me to cheer people up...Oh yeah!<p>

Fusososososososo~~~

And no, you can't hide anything from me. Sorry that your having troubles. When  
>you and Romano fight, it's actually strengthening your bond. It means you love<br>each other. Even the best of friends fights sometimes, right?

Tchau~

Brazil

* * *

><p>Brasil<p>

No, it's not.

Ah—I wouldn't say that—I don't have that much pull on the world. Silvia taught you a trick for—oh, no she didn't! That's my creeper laugh! She's so mean to me…

Nope. Not at all. And gracias—things will get better, I just gotta give it time. Ah—we already have un legame fuerte, but the fighting is getting too constant…no one's supposed to fight as much as we've been recently.

Ciao

España

* * *

><p><em>Song # 17 "I Ain't in Checotah Anymore" Carrie Underwood :3<em>

_Poor Spain—it's easy to see how stressed he is right now_


	936. Valencia XXVIII

España,

Rodolfo Chikilicuatre was... I don't have words to describe him!

Last Navidades he appeared (well, the actor) disguised as Santa claus in the  
>late show where he (rodolfo) was "born". It reminded me of the old times... ^^<p>

Well, People are giving money to the Cruz Roja, so you don't have to worry. Our  
>people are very solidarios :)<p>

¡Un abrazo!

Valencia

PD: Sevilla,

You... only think about YOUR paella? And MINE? People come here only to have  
>paella! Of course, I also offer paella without shellfish, but... ^^<p>

She didn't shame us! Is just that she worked very hard... and Rodolfo (who  
>came some years ago as a joke) got more points than Lucía!<p>

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia, mi amor,<p>

Ay, dios mios! I know! He was just—indescribable! Still is!

Ohh, really? I didn't see it. That's sorta sad…and I bet it did—man the old times were good.

Are they? That's good—I'm glad people are reaching out to help those in need—it just goes to show how generous and good hearted the people of Spain are—other nations should take a hint, ¿no?

Y besos para tú :3

España

PD: Valencia,

Sweetie, it comes with the territory—I'm too amazing to think about anyone else other than mi familia.

Of course not. Man! Rodolfo was fuckin' amazing, sis! Ahaha, I met him, you know—his normal persona is pretty legit as well!

Te amo,

Sevilla

* * *

><p><em>Song # 18 "Show Me What I'm Looking For" Carolina Liar<em>

_Love this song—and Rhythm15: you're absolutely right._


	937. Romano CXIV

Tomato bastard,

Well you look older! And I'm not scared of the thunder!

It's not just a box! There's things moving on it! And tell me what's  
>going on dammit!<p>

Romano

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Fine, fine, I look older, whatever makes you happy.

…Says the little boy clutching onto me for dear life…

Oh—that's the T.V…it allows us to watching things broadcasted from a satellite and stuff—it's pretty neat. I thought you meant that other box in the corner over there—and in that box is my Conquistador, minus my axe—that needs to be cleaned of blood :3

What's going on? Hmm, nothing. Just you DIGGING YOUR NAILS INTO MY SHOULDER while we sit in bed :3 that's what's going on.

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Song # 19 "Over the Rainbow" Glee Version sung by: Matthew Morrison (Will Schuster) and Mark Salling (Puck) <em>

_Aww—Tonio, can't you explain to him what's going on? Hmm?_


	938. El Salvador VII

Hola Papi~

It's El Salvador... I FINALLY got out of the damn hellhole that is the  
>hospital. and do you know who has my room now? FRANCE!<p>

The damn birds were vicious... horribly vicious...

What's this shit I keep hearing about Guatemala turning into a kid? I can't  
>remember as a kid. The closest thing I can remember is when she was 7 and she<br>went all rebellious at still escapes me how she was able to dye her  
>hair light blue back then...<p>

Abuela Maya's here~ I'm so happeh. The only thing that would make this better  
>would be if Honduras STOPPED FUCKING ANNOYING ME! Costa Rica FINALLY kicked<br>him out of his house, so he came to MINE! bastard... I don't wanna hear him  
>complain!<p>

I'm off to go load my gun...

El Salvador

* * *

><p>El Salvador,<p>

Ahh—how do you feel? Those birds certainly did you in…didn't they?

Aww—lo siento, but you're better now, so that's all that matters…

She turned into a kid for a bit—but things were taken of, so it's nothing big anymore.

…sometimes you're worse than Sevilla and Romano with the swearing, El Salvador, but sí, Maya is here—isn't that lovely?

Load your gun and I'll send you back to the hospital, capiche?

Papi

* * *

><p><em>Song # 20 "Just the Way You Are" Glee Version—Cory Montieth <em>

_Spain's been dishin' out the threats out recently, hasn't he?_


	939. Romano CXV

Tomato bastard,

Well why do you look older? You can't have gotten old that fast!

I'm not clutching! You're just making things up!

What the hell is a satellite? And w-what do you mean that those clothes need  
>to be cleaned of blood?<p>

Something's going on! I was just talking to Feliciano on this weird thing  
>near your bed and he sounds older than me!<p>

Romano

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

I dunno—cause I do. Maybe I'm aging poorly because of stress...and before you say anything, I'm being sarcastic.

You are so clutching…hence why there are nail marks in my shoulder.

Uh, this dish thingy in space that gets signals and transfer them back down to Earth—I dunno how to describe it! Get a dictionary…that's what they're there for.

Ah—there was a little bit of a…conflict…in the world…we'll just leave it at that.

Hmm? He did? Funny.

España

* * *

><p><em>Song # 21 "Faithfully" Glee Version—sung by Lea Michele and Cory Montieth …very appropriate for these two—I always get the good songs for Romano's chapters Ahaha xD<em>


	940. Galicia III

España

I just feel that I'm hopeless!

Our people doesn't need my fishers dying sólo por unos percebes! I've just  
>realized that it's not worth it!<p>

Eurovisión is just the tip of the iceberg.

If it's not everything, why would the other nations regret it? Eh? EH?

Con mucho amor (y pesimismo)

Galicia

* * *

><p>Galicia mi amor,<p>

Sweetie, you are not hopeless, don't talk like that, all right?

…shh, yes they do—they always have shut up and realize that you're not worthless already. Everything's worth something, cariño.

Pfft, Eurovisión is unimportant when it comes to the economy.

Because the other nations suck, mi amor, that's why. :)

Con mucho amor y FELICIDAD

España

* * *

><p><em>Song # 22 "One" Glee Version sung by the Glee Cast—aww, good song :3 Good job, iTunes.<em>


	941. Mayan Empire VI

Hola España,

Inglaterra sucks. Now I'm glad mi nieta breaks into his house sometimes...

I heard they might come down to visit, so be fareful... especially with  
>Aztec... he's still pissed...<p>

The person who was sacrificed was chosen a year before they were to be  
>sacrificed. It was because the gods give their blood to keep us alive, so we<br>gave them out blood to keep them alive. I'm going to shut up now because I can  
>tell you're kind of freaked out<p>

Maya

* * *

><p>Maya,<p>

Sí—he truly does.

Eh—what? Why? Why's Aztec still pissed…that was hundreds of years ago—and I was a kid…and yeah…I'll stop making excuses for myself.

That is sorta freaky—why would the Gods wanna sacrifice their own people?

España

* * *

><p><em>Song # 23 "ThrillerHeads Will Roll" Glee Mash Up—Glee Cast_

_Little does Maya know Spain is more fearing for his life—and a little distraught at bad memories being brought up than the rituals of the Mayans…_


	942. Romano CXVI

Tomato bastard,

Well then what's the real reason?

I didn't do that! It was a squirrel!

Hmph..should've figured that you wouldn't know.

And he did! So tell me what's going that would make my little brother sound  
>older! You're hiding something dammit!<p>

Romano

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Hmm? What real reason for what?

A squirrel isn't hanging off of me because of a silly storm, Roma.

I know what it is, I'm just neglecting to tell you—your young fragile mind is too…innocent…to hear such vulgar things.

I'm not hiding anything—maybe it's the phone he's using?

Anto—España

* * *

><p><em>Song # 24 "Raise your Glass" Glee Version –sung by the Dalton Academy Warblers <em>

_Spain almost slipped up with the Antonio! xD_


	943. Nicaragua XCVIII

Hola Papi~

E-eh? Romanito's a little kid now? Of course I'll help! Do you want me to get  
>Panama too? I'm coming as soon as I can.<p>

Well, you certainly got that letter late... he was here for only a couple of  
>hours.<p>

My hair is more wavy than anything else...

Luisa

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

Sí—and he's running my patience very, very thin… Ahh—Sí, bringing Panama might be a good idea—he always seemed to like her.

Ah, really?

Mmm—which makes you look more like Silvia.

Papi

* * *

><p><em>Song # 25 "Loser Like Me" Glee Original—sung by the New Directions<em>


	944. Panama XXV

Hola Mama...

I just woke up... you didn't know that? I know... it's really freaking  
>creepy... and disturbing... but I think Luisa said it was "nonconsentual" or<br>however you write that... America was different back then...

R-romano's a kid again? What the hell? Wait... I feel a disturbance... like...

Panama...

* * *

><p>Ana,<p>

Ahh—that is disturbing—America used to be a very creepy/scary person…I'm glad he's not like that anymore.

Sí…I can't keep up with his mood swings…

Ay, dios mios…don't tell me you're a kid too…

Mamá

* * *

><p><em>Song # 26 "Valeria" Glee Version sung by Naya Rivera <em>

_Oh Good lord…more kids?_


	945. Romano CXVII

Tomato bastard,

The real reason why you look so old right now!

Well..Then it came from out of nowhere and did it!

Whatever. Should've figured that you'd pull something like that.

So that weird thing's a phone? It makes people sounds weird?

Romano

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Ugh, fine. Look—probably one of Inglaterra's dumbass spells went haywire, because he's stupid, and turned you into a kid—you're like technically two to three years younger than I normally anddd that's why I look older than you—you're a kid again and I'm the age I should be.

Happy?

No it didn't, Romano, it's you, because, you're still clutching me. The storms over, Squirrel.

What? Do you want me to explain that one too?

Yupp—it's a phone. You can talk to people on it—obviously—and it does sometimes—but Feli's technically older than you now…

España

* * *

><p><em>Song # 27 "Misery" Glee Cast version sung by the Dalton Academy Warblers<em>

_Ahh—this song is too perfect—cause Toni's truly miserable right now, can't ya tell?_

_...and last song I meant "Valerie" not "Valeria" xD Ooops. _


	946. Colombia I

Hola Mama~

It's Colombia~ I came over to Panama's house to annoy her (annoying my  
>youngest sister is so much fun~) when I instead... found a CHIBI PANAMA!<br>Nicaragua also came over and snatched little Panamaita away from me... I'm  
>not gonna rape her, I promise!<p>

Aww, this little Panama reminds me of when she was in my care~ OW! Nicaragua~  
>There's no need to punch me... I wanted to see if she could dodge... um...<br>pedophiles! That's it! so can I PWEEEEAAASEEE1 have Panama back? No? Nica~ You  
>so meeeaaan!<p>

I found out you found Nica's dirty little secret about her and America~ It's a  
>doozy, ain't it?<p>

Aww, Nica left with Ana... I'm gonna go annoy Venezuela now~

Te Amo Mama~

Colombia (Maria Callas)

* * *

><p>Maria,<p>

…get anywhere near Panamaita and you and my axe will become very good friends—are we clear?

Yeah, I found about it—that's pretty awful—no wonder you don't mention Alfred around her…ughh, that just sends shivers down my spine. Blehh…

Have fun with that—if you get maimed don't come crawling back to me, all right?

Te amo también

Mamá

* * *

><p><em>Song # 28 "Stop! In the Name of LoveFree Your Mind" Glee Mash Up—New Direction boys_

_Toni's getting annoyed and flustered…poor guy—oh, and Colombia, it's called "tough-love" :3_


	947. England II

Spain,

Trust me, I'm about as giddy in writing this as Marie Antoinette was when she  
>was sent to the guillotine. Ugh, why am i making analogies that are even<br>slightly related to that frog bastard's history?

Anyway.

As you may have noticed, quite a few countries have turned back into their  
>young selves again. Yes, this is my fault, but it was an accident, I assure<br>you. I actually made a spell to get rid of America's 'baby fat', as he calls  
>it, and though I warned him it probably wouldn't work, he made me cast it.<br>Look what happened now.

I'm working as fast as possible to come up with a reversal curse.

For the time being, do try to not interfere too much with the other nations.  
>Since they are small again, this represents their country being relatively new<br>again, and I'm paranoid that their histories may be altered if we do anything  
>that could change them.<p>

England

* * *

><p>Inglaterra, (cougASSHOLEcough)<p>

Ugh…that was an awful analogy, you jerk.

Of course I noticed…my precious Romano is a kid again, you idiot, why wouldn't I know? Oh, wow, you're admitting you wronged? I'm going to frame your letter and use it for black-mail…

Accident my ass.

Well, maybe you should've told America no and sent him off to go to a gym or something…what the hell is up with you and magic anyway? Your "magic" never works, anyway, so why try?

…are you trying to give me an order? Pfft, how lofty of you, damn Brit. But fine, for the betterment of the sanity of the world I won't interfere unless it's needed.

Work faster you asshole.

I hate you.

España

P.S. I really fucking hate you.

P.S.S. No, really. I hate you.

* * *

><p><em>Song # 29: "She's Not There" Glee version, sung by New Directions (boys)<em>

_…Spain tried to be polite, but his annoyance and inner hatred of England sorta got the best of him…sorry Arthur! Yell at Toni all you want later!_


	948. Romania XIV

Antonio,

I just love thunderstorms in general. I've gone out into thunderstorms with a  
>camera and captured a pictures with lightening. I should show then to you some<br>time. Lovino turned into a little kid? Oh, I bet he's completely adorable.  
>Although, I've never been fond of his foul language. Maybe since he's a little<br>kid now, you can teach him to stop using such language. Ne pare rau, that was  
>probably rude of me to say.<p>

Oh, it's just my healthy dose of paranoia at work.

Well if he wants me to take him seriously, he has to learn some manners first.  
>Basically, use that golden rule around me and you'll be fine.<p>

Ehehehe~ I'm very sneaky when I can be.

Prietenul meu, it'll be okay. Isn't your sister and mother with you? I bet  
>they're helping you with Romano. Give it time and he'll be back to normal.<br>That's what happened when Bulgaria was turned into a little kid. Belarus and I  
>gave it time and he was back to his normal self.<p>

Voileta

P.S. You won't even allow Bulgaria one kick at England?

* * *

><p>Voileta,<p>

Ahh—tormentas (thunderstorms) relax me—except when there was a little brat named Romano clutching onto me in fear…then they're not relaxing—just annoying. He's adorable to a point—I just proved to myself I don't have the patience to deal with kids anymore…that's sorta sad, isn't it?

Ahaha—whatever you say

Mmhmm.

Ahaha as can a lot of us. I'll have to tell you about the time Silvia and I infiltrated Russia without him knowing…

Ahem, I didn't say that ;)

Silvia had stuff to take care of in Portugal and Mamá went with her—saying that I needed some "Antonio time" which then turned into babysitting. Apparently, England was the culprit behind everything—so I sorta yelled at him—hopefully that bumbling idiot will fix this soon.

Antonio

P.S. Not-a one.

* * *

><p><em>Song # 30 "Only the Good Die Young" Glee version sung by Mark Salling (Puck)<em>


	949. England III

Spain,

YOU DO NOT INSULT ME LIKE THAT! My empire was just as big as yours, so shut  
>your trap, you wanker! I actually still have power over some of my old<br>territories, so ha!

You know, for once, I tried to set our differences aside so we may have  
>reached a compromise, but it looks like you just won't stop being an arse.<p>

Forget the fact I tried to help you.

I hope you enjoy your precious little Romano being a child forever and  
>changing his history!<p>

You damn Spaniards piss the ever living hell out of me. To think I actually  
>tried to help. How stupid of me.<p>

England

* * *

><p>Asshole of the world :)<p>

Aw, did I hurt your feelings? I'm sorry—and no, my empire was bigger—I'm just a nicer person and let them have their freedom. I still have power over some of my old territories as well, so nice try. You lost America—so you really have nothing.

Your British insults are stupid. Seriously, "wanker"? That just sounds stupid. Ha. America has better insults than you. Oh, and most of the world sees a "rubber" as a condom, not an eraser. ;)

I tried to set them aside, but reading your stupid excuse for a letter just sorta set me off—sorry 'bout that /not/.

Naw, I won't forget that little fact :) Anyway, Romano's back to normal, so thanks a lot, asshole of the world! Your help is appreciated…sorta.

Nahhh, I don't have to, thanks to you—oh, and try and change him back and my precious axe and I will set up a date with you and death. Kay? Kay.

Ha! Have you looked at the Brit's recently? You all are the most cynical assholes I've ever met! I swear to God, America wouldn't have revolted under France or I…I promise you that.

Stupid of me to think you cared, Inglaterra.

Reino de España

* * *

><p><em>Song # 31 "Toxic" Glee Version sung by New Directions <em>

_I had too much fun responding to this one :3_


	950. Romano CXVIII

Antonio?

Wait..brow bastard? What the hell did he do now? Whatever it is he'd better  
>be prepared for what I'm going to do to him…<p>

And I'm not clutching you! And what the hell does a squirrel have to do with  
>anything?<p>

Yes…I know it's a phone dumbass. Wait…Feliciano's older? DID BROW  
>BASTARD DO SOMETHING TO HIM?<p>

Lovino

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Ahhh—he turned you into a kid again—and it sucks—so he and I are sorta goin' at it right now—I apologize for my bad mood.

You so were! You claimed a fricken squirrel put the scratch marks on my shoulder that you gave me because you were scared of a freakin' thunderstorm—it was pretty funny.

You asked what it was, Roma. No, no, you thought Feli was older—you were so cute as kid.

Te amo

Antonio

P.S. I'm going to sleep—my head hurts—if England sends me a text, tell him to piss off.

* * *

><p><em>Song #32 "Wavin' Flag (World Wide Version) K'Naan feat a ton of artist (fan remixed)<em>

_Ahahaha—and Toni's finally goin' for the rest he so deserves. _


	951. Romano CXIX

Antonio,

…that bastard. It's fine. Just be sure to give him hell.

…I WASN'T SCARED! The squirrel thing was a stupid excuse but I wasn't  
>scared and clinging to you!<p>

Great..that makes me feel a whole lot better..

Ti amo,

Lovino

P.S. okay. And if brow bastard does send on I'll tell him everything I'm  
>feeling right now..<p>

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Oh, he's getting hell—that stupid Brit.

Oh? You weren't scared huh? I thought you didn't remember what happened—yet, here you are spouting away. Anything else you've neglected to tell me?

Are you being sarcastic?

Te amo también

Antonio

P.S. Mmkay…tell him I fucking hate him, too…

* * *

><p><em>Song # 33 "Wavin' Flag (Spanish Version) by K'Naan and David Bisbal <em>

_Ohh touch luck Roma! You slipped up! Hate to break it to you, Roma, but you're just adding to Toni's bad mood._


	952. England IV

Spain,

I'm not frightened of you, you bastard. I have risen victorious in nearly  
>every war I've fought. Are you really wanting to start World War IV? Because<br>trust me, I'm ready to beat some Spanish arses all over again.

Clearly a sock needs to be put into your mouth.

Romano may be normal, but others aren't. Now they can blame you and your  
>wonderful behaviour on why I won't change them back.<p>

England

* * *

><p>Asshole of the World :)<p>

That's fine, don't be—but let it be known that I will own your ass in two seconds. Because, let's face it, you're pathetic. No, actually I don't want to start World War IV, I'll leave that indecency to you. If you're so eager to fight, then do so. I have no problem with driving your ass into the ground.

Clearly, you need to learn new diction.

Oh? Really now? Hmm. Have fun having the rest of the world pissed off at _you. _I can't believe that you're low enough to subject the world to your damn mistake because of our little "spat". Oh wait—I can believe it—that's giving you wayyy too much credit.

Fuck you :)

Reino de España

* * *

><p><em>Song # 34 "Wavin' Flag (French Version)" by K'Naan and F<em>_éf__é (oh the irony)_

_Pfft—these letters are too much fun to respond to—now back to the normal order of things._


	953. Germany I

Spain,

Sorry for the momentary interruption. This is Germany. I apologize for my  
>bruder's stupidity. In situations like this, it seems he cannot think.<br>Sometimes, I can't believe I'm the younger. Sigh.

I'll try and discipline him... but since he acts like a child normally, and  
>now that he really is one again, it'll be harder than usual.<p>

Please, if you know anything, keep me updated. I'll leave the letter back to  
>Gilbert again.<p>

Signed,

Germany

* * *

><p>Germany,<p>

Ah, it's fine—you've distracted me from getting ready to strangle England, which I suppose is a good thing. Ah-no, don't apologize for Gilbert, I'm used to his stupidity anyway. So, you're fine—no need to apologize, it's not like I hold you accountable.

He's acting like his normal self—sooo…I dunno. Good luck with him.

I will.

España

* * *

><p><em>Song # 35 "Gimme, Gimme, Gimme" by ABBA <em>

_…not appropriate, iTunes, not appropriate._


	954. Prussia XXXVI

Mein Gott, see what I mean about West being so bitchy?

I'll be fiiiine, Toni. Don't worry. It's the awesome me! And I found out this  
>morning my irresistible adorableness and charm works well with bribing. This<br>ain't 'apple juice', West! Kesesese~

I may be a kid in appearance, but I'm still pretty old internally. I am- fine,  
>was- a nation, after all!<p>

I wonder what else I can get away with? Hmmm...

-Chibi!Prussia

* * *

><p>Gilbert,<p>

I suppose…

…Oh good Lord, Gil…

I guess…just don't anything stupid.

Nothing. Just please…behave for your brother—he's worried about you.

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Song # 36 "Requiem for a Dream" Escala's rendition-*backs away* the dramaticness is perfect for Prussia…NUU! iTUNES WHYYY! <em>


	955. Portugal LXVII

Antonio,

Exactly, my plan has worked. ;D

By the way, please arguing with Inglaterra. He called me up to vent and  
>unfortunetly I was sleeping. I don't need to tell you how angry and violent I<br>can be when someone wakes me up from sleeping without a legit reason. I yelled  
>at him and told him if he calls me up again to vent about your petty arguments<br>one more time; I'd come over to him and ram his magic wand up his ass.

Yes you are.

Eu te amo,

Silvia

P.S. Like what? Forming a friendship with Inglaterra doesn't count as strange.

P.S.S. STOP LAUGHING, I KNOW YOU'RE LAUGHING RIGHT NOW!

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Distract me from what, though? Ay, dios mios sis…

Ugh. No. He fucking started it…and I'm finishing it. It's not my damn fault he fucked up and now won't correct his mistakes because of our stupid argument. Oh…look…he just wrote back—eh? An APOLOGY? NO! I wanna kick his ass! What the fuck? Damn stupid British Prime Minister trying to make amends…

A-anyway…I know how pissy you can get—so, if you don't mind, I would really appreciate you going to England's house and ram his "magic wand" up his ass. :)

Yupp. I admit it. Dead-beat father right here.

Te amo también

Antonio

P.S. That most certainly is strange—no one likes England minus you and America.

P.S.S. Actually, I was laughing, now I'm not—partly because of my headache and partly because I'm in a really, really bad mood—and to make it three parts—I just don't feel well…urghh…

* * *

><p><em>Song # 37 "Ones Who Fly, Twos Who Die" Jonathan Boulet—FIFA World Cup 2010 South Africa <em>


	956. England V

Spain,

Ugh. My boss is making me write this as we speak. Don't let my following words  
>get to your head:<p>

I apologize for my behaviour. There was no need for me to act like a child  
>over past disputes.<p>

Now, I'll try once more- I'd like to offer my help. Which countries are still  
>small? I should be able to change them back.<p>

However, if you are still too high on your horse to reply civilly, forget I  
>ever did this and we'll wait for the countries to just grow back up again.<p>

England

* * *

><p>Inglaterra,<p>

Same goes for me—except Silvia is making me write this—you owe her big thanks or you wouldn't be getting this reply, asshole.

…I accept your apology…f-full heartedly…

A-and I…ugh…g-graciously…accept your offer of h-h-help…

Nations that are small are of the following: A bunch in South/Central America like Panama and Brazil—Prussia in Europe and in England, Coventry…and a buncha nations in Eastern Europe.

If you're going to be –never mind…

M-Muchas gracias for the help…

Reino de España

P.S. Don't read _anything _into this, got it, tea-sipper?

* * *

><p><em>Song # 38 "Alejandro" Lady GaGa <em>

_Antonio, that must've been painful to write…_


	957. Wales VIII

Spain,

I think the last time we all had a peaceful moment was when we got piss-arse  
>drunk. I only remember singing "I'm Forever Floating Bubbles". Also, passing<br>out the kitchen table with Scotland and I cuddling with Arthur. The next  
>morning was filled with hangovers and awkwardness.<p>

Oh, I saw some magic being fired off in your general direction while I was  
>tending to my sheep. I hope everyone is okay.<p>

Hwyl,

Cymru

* * *

><p>Wales,<p>

Pfft—England and I have never had a peaceful movement—matter of fact, we're arguing right now, what a coincidence. I'm sure that was awkward…ehhh…

…everything's fine.

España

* * *

><p><em>Song #39 "Hey Allie" Runner-Runner<em>


	958. Coventry III

sigh*

I leave England's side for one day to visit the States with Massachusetts and  
>when I get there,I see a little kid Maryland sleeping in Edgar Allen Poe's<br>arms! And then Mark,Virginia and Kentucky turn into children almost  
>immeadiately too!<p>

Wait...what's this feeling...?

Aw hell.

Remind me to kill England later.

Coventry (Arianna Kirkland)

* * *

><p>Coventry,<p>

…Oh good lord.

…fuck. Now I have to talk to England more.

España

* * *

><p><em>Song # 40 "Five Becomes Four" YellowCard<em>


	959. England VI

Spain,

Your sister's always been wonderful. I see no resemblance between the two of  
>you, really.<p>

Are you positive that those are all the countries? If I leave even one out of  
>my spell, I don't know what the consequences could be.<p>

Mmph. You're welcome.

England

P.S. Why ever would I? You're like the Latin France to me

* * *

><p>Inglaterra,<p>

Yes, she is wonderful—you should be grateful she's tu amiga…

…I'm going to ignore that comment for your own good…

Uhm, apparently some of Alfred's states as well like Maryland…Virginia and Kentucky.

Reino de España

P.S. God only knows—but it's you, I wouldn't expect anything else. And you're like an island version of the Netherlands—so I guess we're even…

* * *

><p><em>Song # 41 "Bells of Freedom" Bon Jovi<em>

_These two are too funny…_


	960. Portugal LXVIII

Antonio,

Do you really need to know~?

It's good to know that someone is being adult in this situation. Yay for the  
>British Prime Minister~!<p>

No, I will not do it just because you asked me! Meu Deus... did you just make  
>the magic wand part into a sexual inneuendo?<p>

Your chair babies will be chopped full of mental problems.

Eu te amo, you little squirt,

Silvia

P.S. Jerk.

P.S.S. Are you starting to get a fever again? If you do, mãe e eu will come  
>over. Família paus juntos, dammit.<p>

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Yupp. I need to know.

Mmhmm…yay for him *sarcasm, sarcasm*

Aww, but your sick little brother needs a source of amusement while he's cooped up in bed…and no, I didn't.

That they will—but it's okay, 'cuz they're chairs.

Te amo también, brat :)

Antonio

P.S. That's me.

P.S.S. Mmhm…I've had one for the past week—but it was low and sorta on and off—I guess…but now not taking it easy has come back to haunt me…I just want these damn economic problems to go away—but nothing seems to be working…damn Euro. Y-yeah, family sticks together...

* * *

><p><em>Song # 42 "Worry About You" 2AM Club<em>


	961. Romano CXX

Antonio,

Uh..well…uh…W-who said I remembered?

You think?

Ti amo,

Lovino

P.S. With pleasure.

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

You're the one who pretty much came out and said indirectly, mi amor—so just continue on.

…I dunno. I'm too tired to tell…

Te amo también

Antonio

P.S. Mmm…good…

* * *

><p><em>Song #43 "Born This Way" Lady GaGa <em>


	962. England VII

Spain,

I'm grateful indeed. She's a valuable ally and great personal friend of mine.

America's *states*? that's a different matter. They aren't countries;  
>reverting back to normal will be difficult. Same for Coventry, since she's a<br>city... that's worse. Ugh. This will take a while.

Again, from my prime minister- thank you for your polite and swift reply. Dear  
>God, this is torture.<p>

England

P.S. How funny it is that my allies are your enemies and vice versa.

* * *

><p>Inglaterra,<p>

Mmhmm—and, might I add—you prevented her from helping her own brother in a time of need *coughSpanishCivilWarcough* but—she did help you during World War I and II which I suppose is a good thing…

Oh, is it? Mmm—then how'd they get into the mix? Well—just do your best, all right? No one will blame you for trying.

…y-yeah. You're welcome—I mean it's not like I have anything better to do—being cooped up in bed with a raging fever leaves one a lot of free time…

You think it's torturous for you? I'm not being forced by anyone to be civil to you—so—suck it up.

Reino de España

P.S. Oh the irony…

* * *

><p><em>Song #44 "True to Your Heart" 98 Degrees and Stevie Wonder Wait…this is a Disney song! :D<em>

_Oh Spain and England—you two need to set aside your differences and be buddies! PFFT! As if that'll ever happen!_


	963. Portugal LXIX

Antonio,

And what happens if I don't tell you~?

You're so sweet. *Sarcasm*

From what it sounds like Scotland and Wales are going to beat me to it. Yay...  
>I guess.<p>

You're a heartless, dead beat dad.

Eu te amo, Sunshine :3

Silvia

P.S. At least you're a funny jerk.

P.S.S. We're on our way.

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

I dunno yet—but something bad.

Aren't I?

Pfft.

Hahaha, that I am. I won't deny it.

Te amo también, _pumpkin _ 3

Antonio

P.S. True dat.

P.S.S. Muchas gracias…

* * *

><p><em>Song # 45 "She-Wolf (Spanish)" Shakira<em>


	964. Massachusetts IV

Spain,

Please tell me you didn't turn into a kid again. Cause everyone seems to have  
>the De-Aging syndrome or something. Including me!<p>

Coventry says it's England's fault,but I don't think so. Plus my book  
>(well,now Maryland's-I don't want anything to do with it anymore)is safely<br>away,so Mary couldn't have done it.

!

Wait...Belize...

... Hey! Let go of my sister,you weird poet!

Mark

* * *

><p>Mark,<p>

No, I didn't but others did. England's working to fix it…

It is England's fault—so there we go there.

…Whut?

Confuzzled,

España

* * *

><p><em>Song # 47 "Whoa" We the Kings<em>


	965. England VIII

Spain,

Oh, boohoo.

Say whatever insulting words you want to me, Spain, but I'm over that crap.  
>Live in the present; don't fret over the past. Otherwise you'll never overcome<br>grief and despair over what is obviously inevitable losses. As nations, we're  
>never all going to get along or agree with each other; our opinions all differ<br>greatly. But we can, however, try to forget what's happened and focus on the  
>now. So get over yourself and act civil, when I, for one, am setting this<br>aside to help our world for the better. after I get everyone back to normal  
>again, go back to hating me, but I promise you, I won't care anymore. As<br>adults, it's our responsibility to act mature. But as nations, it's our  
>responsibility to act for our people. I'm sure Englishmen and Englishwomen can<br>get better along with your people. Got it?

The above was not from my prime minister to you, by the way.

England

* * *

><p>Inglaterra,<p>

…pfft. You have a point—I suppose…setting this aside is for the betterment of our world—…so, …lo siento for my behaviour…it rude and uncouth of me. I hope you know I'm going to hold you to your world, Inglaterra.

If it's our responsibility to act in the best interest of our people then a good few nations need a lesson in that art, hmm? And I'm not referring to you. I admire what you do for and with your people—and that's probably why your nation is considerably better condition than mine right…not that I don't try and do what's best for my people it's just my _government _sometimes prevents me from doing so.

…I'm sure.

Oh? Hmm—I admire your gesture.

España

* * *

><p><em>Song #48 "Closer to the Edge" 30 Seconds to Mars<em>

_…Did that just happen…?_


	966. Valencia XXX

España

You... missed it! Bad luck, dad...

Yes, they should take a hint. The bank number is ******* (hey, maybe someone  
>was looking for it ^^)<p>

¡Besos!

Valencia

PD: Sevilla

Well, you're right, I think. But Galicia is also tu família (and mine!)

Did you really meet him? You're sooo lucky! I envy you! The one who met him  
>more times was Barcelona. She was even luckier than you! I mean, he "worked"<br>there, somewhere in Barcelona.

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

Isn't it? I'm so sad now.

Ahaha—sí. Oh, like that does me any good—ahaha.

Besos y abrazos

España

PD: Valencia,

Sí, I know. I know.

Yeah man! It was fucking sweet! His normal personality is fucking hilarious! Barcelona has a ton of bragging rights in that respect. Oh? He worked in Barcelona? Pretty legit!

Con amor,

Sevilla

* * *

><p><em>Song # 49 "So What?" P!nk <em>

_…*still in shock from England and Spain's last letter* W-why do I feel as if England is tricking Spain until this is all over…?_


	967. Romano CXXI

Antonio,

DAMMIT! Ugh…you tricked me!

..I..uh..only wanted to see what you would tell me if you thought I didn't  
>remember at all…if I got on your nerves or something like that…<p>

Yeah…I feel really tired too.

Ti amo,

Lovino

P.S. no limits about what I can say right?

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Sorry mi amor.

You didn't annoy me…I was already annoyed as it was.

…I just don't feel well…it's like that sorta of exhaustion where you're woozy and stuff—so you know you're not going to get a decent sleep. Ugh. Stupid economy.

Te amo también

P.S. Uh, y-yeah, no limits…just…I had nothing to do with this, all right?

* * *

><p><em>Song # 50 "Let Me Be Myself" 3 Doors Down<em>

_Dogsrule: It won't let me respond~! It said I reached the 100 PM limit for the dayyy D:_


	968. New Mexico II

Hola again.

Sorry about creepiness. I had to ask Arizona so I could send my  
>letter. ^.- Meh yay thank you for not forgetting me. I feel loved...mind if<br>I come for a visit in the near future?

Adios,

Hallie

* * *

><p>Hallie,<p>

It's fine—don't worry about it, kay? Why'd you have to ask Sophia? That's a little weird.

Ah, de nada. You can visit whenever you'd like—I warn you though, things aren't that good here in Spain right now.

España

* * *

><p><em>Song #51 "Addicted" Saving Abel<em>

_To all those wondering where their letter is: My email is sorta screwed up right now—so everything's jumbled, plus, I had to jumble them to make it make sense—I'll get there—don't worry :3 I haven't forgotten about you._


	969. Brazil XXXIV

Espanha,

Hehe~ Portugal taught me that I should use that to cheer others up~

Also- *pencil line is dragged off*

Ola!

Hey! Why is everything so freaking big? What the hell is goin' on?

Tchau!

Chibi!Brazil

* * *

><p>Brasil,<p>

Did she now? Hmmm…

Ahh—you're little too, it seems. Uhm, Inglaterra accidently messed up a spell making a buncha you little kids…but, he's fixing it, so just hang tight, okay?

España

* * *

><p><em>Song # 52 "Blah, Blah, Blah" Ke$ha<em>


	970. El Salvador VIII

Hola Papi,

Damn birds...

I also heard Panama and Romano became little kids too..

It's so nice to have Abuela Maya here...

I only curse that bad when I'm pissed off. Nicaragua and Romano DEFINITELY  
>beat me when it comes to cursing.<p>

...For once in my life I'm not scared of you when you have that aura. Besides,  
>I purposely aim to miss. I don't hate Honduras THAT much to actually kill him.<p>

Él Salvador

* * *

><p>El Salvador,<p>

…I'll try not to laugh next time I see you.

Yeah, England's working to fix it.

That's a truth—but Romano beats everyone when it comes to swearing.

Hmmm…I needa find a new way to threaten you all…

Papi

* * *

><p><em>Song # 53 "Change" Miwa<em>


	971. Mayan Empire VII

Hola España,

Aztec still hates you because you pretty much anhilated his culture... but I  
>think he's more mad at himself... he thought one of your generals was a god<br>for crying out loud!

It's kind of hard to explain certain things when you grow up with different  
>morals...<p>

Maya

* * *

><p>Maya,<p>

…y-yeah…uhmmm…does he know that Cortez acted against the crown? Just askin'…

Sí, that's true.

España

* * *

><p><em>Song # 54 "Fuck You" Cee Lo Green<em>

_…Poor, poor Spain…_


	972. Nicaragua XCIX

Hola Papi,

I went to get Panama and when I get there Colombia is trying to rape a chibi  
>Panama! So, I'm taking a 4 year old Panama with me. She'll probably just try<br>to play with Romano.

I'm now off the airplane, so I'll be there very soon.

Luisa

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

Oh good lord…

Yeah, see you soon—but I'm trying to sleep and Romano's back to normal—so find something productive to do, okay?

Papi

* * *

><p><em>Song #55 "Bleeding Love" Leona Lewis<em>


	973. Romano CXXII

Antonio,

Good…I know how much of pain in the ass I was then. It would suck balls if I  
>made you feel worse.<p>

….just try to get to sleep.

Ti amo,

Lovino

P.S. oh, don't worry~! He'll never know..

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

…mhmm…ah? S-Sí…I suppose it would…but you didn't so don't trouble yourself over the thought.

…trying…ugh…

Te amo también mi amor

Antonio

P.S. mmkay…

* * *

><p><em>Song # 56 "Only Girl (In the World)—Rihanna<em>

_Poor Antonio… I feel bad for the Spanish though—their economy really is suckish right now. I thought ours was bad but unemployment is in the 20% range while America's is in the 8-9% range…*gives all Spaniards a hug* I wuv chu all…_


	974. England IX

Spain,

There. Let's act like the nations we are.

I may be a lot of bad things, but I'm a gentleman. I don't back out on my  
>word. I trust you will also won't hide any tricks up your sleeve either.<p>

...sigh. I think we all do. We've all got our dumb, dimwitted sides. I wish we  
>could be more- well, united.<p>

R-really? I've n-never had anyone say that to me... that, er, means a lot.  
>Erk... you were also a very powerful and vast empire, and I was actually<br>jealous of you for a l-long time.

Anyway -clears throat- I'm glad you see through the best of things.

I'll work on all I can right away and report to you later once the spell is  
>complete. I may need your cooperation, or even other nations'. I never know<br>what the Wizards want from me.

Cordially,

England

* * *

><p>Inglaterra,<p>

Sí…

Ha—though I was a conquistador, I never played dirty, Inglaterra, it goes against my Spanish pride to do so.

Isn't that the truth? We may want the world to be united, but that'll never happen totalitarian governments laugh at republics and democracies such as ourselves and then screw us over—after all, look at Alfred and his problems in the Middle East and my problems with Iraq and Pakistan.

Hm? Oh, you're welcome, I guess—but I was just pointing out a fact. You? Jealous? I wouldn't have ever seen that coming—and I don't mean that sarcastically. Y gracias…I sorta miss the old days—relying on others has gotten to the best of me.

I try .

Ah, gracias. Apparently Belize got Panama back to normal—so need to worry there. If you need my cooperation, just lemme know—though, I don't know what good I'll be to you right now, especially in my condition…

Best wishes,

España

* * *

><p><em>Song #55 "High School Never Ends" Bowling for Soup<em>

_…w-wow…Spain still seems a touch reluctant, thought._


	975. Romano CXXIII

Antonio,

….I'll try not too….How's your shoulder?

Fine.

Ti amo,

Lovino

P.S. heh, I'm REALLY going to enjoy this.

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

All right mi amor, I'm glad you'll try not to. My shoulder? Ah, it just stings. I can't believe you drew blood—that's sorta amusing.

Mm…te amo mi amor…

Antonio

P.S. Don't have too much fun now—England and I are actually talking to one another on civil terms…so…

* * *

><p><em>Song # 56 "Buleria" David Bisbal<em>

_dogsrule: Sí, it really is that bad there—I looked up the economic status this morning—I thought we were bad off but no way in hell are we. I feel terrible for Europe._


	976. Galicia IV

Papá Toni,

You are telling me the truth, aren't you?

Everything's worth something, you say? EVERYTHING? Even... death?

Well, it's not important, but seeing my little Lucía's performance... It was  
>worth more than she got!<p>

Con amor,

Galicia

* * *

><p>Galicia,<p>

Of course I am.

Death is worth something—always—now, am I sure what that is? No. But why are you thinking so morbidly, mi amor?

I know sweetie, I know.

Con amor,

Papá

* * *

><p><em>Song # 57 "Skyway Avenue" We the Kings<em>


	977. Panama XXVI

Hai Mama~

Luisa's took me on this thing called an "airplane". I was scared at first, but  
>then I was able to go on it! Luisa says that I'm a brave girl!<p>

Big sister Colombia was looking at me weird... she might've tried to do  
>something bad because Luisa yelled at her.<p>

Who's America? Is he nice? I tried to ask Luisa but she just put on a  
>disgusted face when I asked. Everyone looks much older than me! Both Maria and<br>Luisa looked 19 when they're supposed to be 12. I'm confused.

We're right near your house! Luisa said that I get to play with Romano! Yay~

Chibi!Ana

* * *

><p>Ana,<p>

Aww, well you're all right now sweetie. You are brave, aren't cha ?

Mmm, well…just forget about that all right?

America is this big, nice nation who is a superpower of the world like I was. But, you can mention him to Luisa 'cuz she doesn't like him. Ah—you'll figure it out, amor.

Aww, really? Well, of course you can play with Romano. But, he and I were trying to rest so let us take our siesta first, por favor?

Mamá

* * *

><p><em>Song #58 "Could You Be Loved?" Bob Marley<em>


	978. Colombia II

Hola Mama~

I'm not scared of an axe mama... I'm COLOMBIA for Christ sakes! America needed  
>KIDNAPPING insurance when he decided to trade with me.<p>

I don't mention America in general. He sucks...

I'm not gonna get maimed. You obviously haven't been keeping up with what I  
>can do<p>

Love ya Mama~

Colombia

* * *

><p>Maria,<p>

Kidnapping insurance…? What the hell?

Ah—no he doesn't. He tries his best you know.

Nope~! I've been busy, so lo siento!

Te amo también

Mamá

* * *

><p><em>Song # 59 "Sweetest Girl (Dollar Bill) Wyclef Jean ft. Akon and Lil Wayne<em>


	979. Prussia XXXVII

Antonio,

Come ooooon, you're such a fuuuunsucker! Telling me not to do something stupid  
>will result me doing something insanely awesome- and stupid. 'Cause they go<br>hand in hand.

You're just like West, sheeesh! He actually dropped me off at a fucking  
>*daycare* while he 'goes to try to fix this'. A daycare! ME! The awesome me is<br>at a DAYCARE with a bunch of little brats that pick their noses and paint on  
>themselves and eat bugs and mein Gott it's disgusting.<p>

The daycare lady is sort of weary of me. She asked me why I was dressed up  
>like a Christian knight and I had to explain it all to her (do they no longer<br>teach my awesome stories?) but since I'm supposed to be a little kid and  
>'stupid', I think she got creeped out. So now she's giving me suspicious,<br>shifty glances.

This is booooring. Nothing fun is happening. I want beer. But the apple juice  
>here is actually apple juice, feh.<p>

It's too quiet here. Toooo quiet...

HMM!

I GOTS AN IDEA!

Talk to ya later after I carry out my epic plan, kesessee!

-Chibi!Prussia

* * *

><p>Gilbert,<p>

…whatever…I give up. I'm too tired/sick/exhausted to deal with you and your insanity right now. No offense, Gil.

BAHAHA! He dropped you off at a _DAYCARE?_ That's classic man, classic. Whoo, that made my day. Have fun with the kiddies, Gil~! Ahaha…I'll be curled up in bed, sick as hell, laughing at you. Till you go back to normal, mind you.

Pfft—oh good God, you keep setting yourself up, Gil, j-just stop talking before I die of laughter, all right?

Wait. Idea? NO! You cannot carry out any fucked up idea you have, brat! Augh dammit…

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Song # 60 "Lazy Song" Bruno Mars<em>


	980. Portugal LXX

Antonio,

What kind of bad stuff~?

Yes, yes you are. You're the most sweetest person ever. :3

Someone sounds happy, very happy.

Eu te amo, Sunshine :3

Silvia

P.S. True dat? That sounds like something America would say.

P.S.S. Você é bem-vinda.

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Bad, bad stuff. Like…ahh—my head hurts too much for me to think of anything, but I will—so just tell me already, dammit!

… "The most sweetest person ever…"? Really? That was some shitty English—I'll tell Arthur and he'll have to give you a _boring_ lesson in correct grammar or something boring like that. But sí.

Oh lemme tell you, happy as a bunch of roses. Huh—this sarcasm usage between us is abnormal…

Te amo también pumpkin ;3

Antonio

P.S. Yupp. That was the point.

P.S.S. Love ya sis…

* * *

><p><em>Song #61 "Bohemian <em>_Rhapsody__" __Queen_


	981. Romano CXXIV

Antonio,

….do you want me to get something for it? It is my fault.

Ti amo,

Lovino

P.S. damn. Alright, I won't

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

No, don't worry about—they're just little scratches, noting that's going to kill me. But. You could get me some water if you feel like it—and an Advil or two.

Te amo también

Antonio

P.S. Good.

* * *

><p><em>Song #62 "E.T" Katy Perry<em>

_I know…it's such an awful reality, huh?_


	982. Belize XII

Hola Papi...

I hear that you and Father are in another argument... if he doesn't fix it  
>then I will. I already turned Panama and Brazil back to normal.<p>

Also... Aztec has decided to crash at my house... I have a warrior culture in  
>my house! It's really creepy...<p>

Belize.

* * *

><p>Belize,<p>

Not anymore—but yes, we were. Ah-thanks for changing Brasil and Panama back to normal.

…eh.

Papi

* * *

><p><em>Song # 63 "All I Ever Wanted" Shinedown<em>


	983. Aztec Empire I

Hola Bastard,

This is the Aztec empire. I'm staying at this little kid's house because  
>Mexico is being a bitch. Hmph, I raise him and this is the thanks I get.<p>

I'mma be here awhile, so I might as well give you hell, bastard. I might've  
>sent a curse through this letter. Just to let you know in case something bad<br>happens to you. I won't be as nice as little miss Maya over here. You as much  
>as annoy me and,I will rip your fucking head off. Comprende?<p>

Aztec Empire

* * *

><p>A-Aztec Empire, sir...<p>

…u-uhm…

…l-lo siento?

Reino de España

* * *

><p><em>Song # 64 "All or Nothing" Theory of a Dead Man<em>

_Wow Toni-you need a bodyguard_


	984. Romania XV

Antonio,

So... Ukraine called me up to tell me that Russia and Belarus are now little  
>kids. Since Ukraine can't care for two kids at once, I'm taking care of<br>Belarus right now and Ukraine is taking care of Russia. I have to say, Belarus  
>is the most cutest little girl ever~! She's been busy drawing pictures and<br>coloring them in. I swear England is getting both a slap and a hug from me. If  
>you need help with Romano, I can come over to help. Belarus seems like she<br>wouldn't mind traveling.

Voileta

P.S. I think Bulgaria would really want to kick him. He's stuck taking care of  
>Little Serbia.<p>

P.S.S. Little Belarus wanted to me to send her drawing of a bunny with this  
>letter. Isn't it just the cutest little bunny ever?<p>

* * *

><p>Voileta,<p>

…oh Good lord…there's more? All right—I'll tell England…ay dios mios, this is getting out of hand. Like, way out of hand. Romano's back to normal, so no help is needed, but thanks for the offer.

Antonio

P.S. No, no. I've dealt with England already…without killing him amazingly enough.

P.S.S Aww. That's adorable. Maybe you can influence Belarus to not be so creepy?

* * *

><p><em>Song # 65 "Get it Right" Glee Original sung by Lea Michele<em>


	985. Romano CXXV

Antonio,

Okay, I'll be right back.

….are you sure that I didn't cause any problems? Since you're feeling  
>like crap and everything? I know that I didn't help it at all. And don't<br>you dare tell me any white lies Antonio! Tell me like it is.

Ti amo,

Lovino

P.S. ..I'll still find something to do to him…

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Kay…gracias.

…Yeah…you're fine—as I said, I was already annoyed and not feeling well so you didn't influence anything. Please stop worrying over it. No, you didn't help—but that wasn't your fault—I'm fine, all right? Please just stop worrying…I'm stressed enough as it is…

…do me a favour…snuggle with me? Please? I'm freezing—even under the masses of blankets you put over me…and the hot tea and soup…

Dios, Te amo tanto, Lovino

Antonio

P.S. All right then…

* * *

><p><em>Song # 66 "Come What May" Moulin Rouge—Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman<em>

_(Yes, I chose this one on purpose)_


	986. Wales IX

Spain,

For the record, not every single member of the Kirkland family sucks at magic.  
>It's only Arthur that's terrible at it. Oh, it was awkward. Scotland wasn't<br>wearing his kilt and Arthur wasn't wearing any trousers. Ireland was using  
>Scotland's kilt for a make shift pillow.<p>

I saw Scotland whack Arthur upside the head for his idiocy. We're helping him  
>since he really bloody fucked up this time. After this shit is all over, I'm<br>going to the bloody pub.

Hwyl,

Cymru

P.S. I'm not in the happiest of moods right now. I'm sorry for that.

* * *

><p>Wales,<p>

Ahaha, I'm sure—but thank you for helping Inglaterra—things are pretty fucked up…at least he admitted it though, right?

Have fun at the pub

Ciao

España

* * *

><p><em>Song #67 "One Day I'll Fly Away" Moulin Rouge—Nicole Kidman<em>


	987. Hungary XLV

Dear Antonioo,

YOU'RE WELCOMEEEE~

Ohh..Okay.

Mhh, I feel wierd..*hic*

YOU DO? REALLY?

Elizaveta

P.S.- All I found is vodka. Hm...I remember someone telling me something about  
>drinking vodka...What was it...Something happenes.<p>

P.P.S.- I see into forever Tonioo~

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

I wonder why you feel weird…

Do I l-love you? Y-yes, as a friend I do.

Antonio

P.S. Please don't drink the Vodka…

P.S. Do you now?

* * *

><p><em>Song #68 "Elephant Love Medley" Moulin Rouge Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman<em>


	988. El Salvador IX

Hola Papi...

...you suck. I'm not the one that has a bunch of chair bastard children.

Belize was able to turn Panama and Brazil back into their normal ages. He's  
>much better at magic than Inglaterra...<p>

We all know that...

Si, you do. I have met the axe so many times that I have a bunch of bastard  
>axe children...<p>

Él Slavador

* * *

><p>Él Salvador,<p>

Pfft, that's a joke and you know it.

That's good—this is exhausting.

Sí.

…Oh sure.

Papi

* * *

><p><em>Song #69 "Your Song" Moulin Rouge- Ewan McGregor <em>


	989. Romano CXXVI

Antonio,

You're welcome.

Fine…wait…you don't think that he did anything to Feliciano do you?  
>I'll fucking murder that bastard if that spell got him too!<p>

I will…do you care if I call Feliciano first?

Ti amo,

Lovino

P.S. ..don't stop me.

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Hm? Probably not…

k-kay, gracias. Ah? No, of course not. You don't need to ask my permission for anything like that Lovino. This is a relationship—not a dictatorship, mi amor.

Blah…I feel like crap…

Te amo mi amor

Antonio

P.S. All right I won't.

* * *

><p><em>Song #70 "Come What May" again—because I love it. Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman<em>


	990. New England V

Antonio,

That is your name right? I find country names too,..formal.

Yeah they are, when I get mad about things I usually go off to play them, burn  
>off steam, you know?<p>

Yeah, though we call it soccer I can see why football is a much more fitting  
>name. I heard, you really kicked ass didn't you? Awesome.<p>

I wouldn't blame you. Hell, I hate the fact that I'm modeled after the guy.  
>Doesn't that sound egotistical? Modeling someone to be like you?<p>

It was the best. I even reinacted it when he came over right after, dumping  
>his Earl Grey in the toilet. Ha!<p>

I know it's how it's going to end up playing out but I would like to think you  
>and your people don't fully deserve it. Not alone anyway.<p>

That's alright. and acctually it's the West coast states, not the East. I was  
>tired when typing the last letter so I made a mistake. Either way it's<br>alright, it's not like we don't work togeather when it counts.

It does. Especially driving in New Hampshire. "Live Free or Die", it's the  
>motto around there.<p>

N-No! I haven't done that.. Nope.

Huh, really? people tend to think so. Guess they're just sensitive.

Aw man,..I call him that all the time.

From,

Ian

* * *

><p>Ian,<p>

Sí—Antonio is my human name—I thought most people knew that? Hmm, ah well.

I usually just punch something—usually a wall—but your stress relief seems more efficient than mine does.

Ahh-it sounds a little egotistical—but we all are in some way shape or form.

W-wow…that's pretty damn cynical.

Ohh gotcha.

Ahaha, apparently they are—sorry for my short and almost curt replies—I haven't been feeling well recently.

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>No song this time :3<em>


	991. Arizona XXXV

Dear Papa,

Of course Papa. That's the best relationship anyone can have.

SEE! I told you! That's why I used chimichangas... they're delicious and  
>fried!<p>

Ok I will tell her... even though you should do it... Chair Children? What is  
>this familia coming to?<p>

With Curiosity,

Sophia

* * *

><p>Sophia,<p>

Mmhm.

Ahaha, chimichangas are more Mexican than anything—I prefer churros over them—and burritos y paella—eh, let's just say they're not my favourite food.

This family is just insane—leave it at that.

Papá

* * *

><p><em>Sorry about that—your review must've gotten lost in the masses that I have to respond to.<em>


	992. Mayan Empire IX

Hola España,

No, actually I don't think he does... I'm going to go beat the crap outta him  
>now... he's staying at mi nieto's house... my poor Belize... he keeps on<br>getting the short end of the stick...

Also, Él Salvador said something about "bastard axe children". Do you know  
>why?<p>

Nicarao's here too. She doesn't hate you AS much anymore... she sees how well  
>you raised her daughter. Now it's just a simple dislike.<p>

I'm off to go beat up Aztec for his stupidity now~

Maya

* * *

><p>Maya,<p>

O-oh…okay. Why're you going to go, for lack of a better phrase, "Beat the crap out of him"?

…family gag joke.

…ay…dios mios.

Have fun with that…

España

* * *

><p><em>Poor Antonio's getting the short end of the stick, Maya! He needs a vacation with some R18 rated material with Romano xD<em>


	993. Nicarao I

Hola España,

This is Nicarao. Maya decided to let me write a letter. I'm not going to  
>threaten you like Aztec did because frankly, I don't care anymore. He needs to<br>let some things go...

Anyway, how is mi hija Luisa? I heard she's dating a gringo... eh, Canada, si?  
>Oh! I'm sorry! Gringo can be seen as offensive to others... but he does seem<br>nice. Is Costa Rica doing well too? I need to visit them. I miss them so much~

Wow... Maya looks pissed... poor Aztec doesn't stand a chance...

Ay dios mios... I'm going to go see Luisa now.

Nicarao

* * *

><p>Nicarao,<p>

Hola…y gracias…that's greatly appreciated…

Luisa? Ah, está bien. She's grown into a fine young woman, and I'm very proud of her. Sí, she's dating Canada—he's a sweetheat, the kid's too good to do anything bad to her. Costa Rica es bueno as well. I'm sure you miss them—you've been away for so long.

…Is that…bad?

Sí, have fun.

España


	994. Nicaragua C

Hola Papi~

Panama turned back to normal, so we might just go back to my house. I thank  
>Belize because I don't like England... well, that and the fact that I know<br>Belize turned her back to normal...

MAMA! OHMAIGOD! M-my Mama's here...

Luisa

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

I know—and all righty, have fun. Thank whomever you feel deserves your gratitude, all right?

Sí, I'm glad you're so happy…

Te amo, mi hija hermosa

Papi


	995. Iraq IV

España (that's how you spell it right, I'm not the best at Spanish),

I don't really know what you mean by you're being serious, but I hope with all  
>my heart that you get well soon!<p>

Thank you soooo much! You really are so nice, but I don't think I have an  
>embassy with you. I don't believe I saw your name in the list of European<br>countries...

Thank you for all those kind words Spain, they mean a lot! And thank you for  
>forgiving me it means the world to me! It's really brought a certain feeling<br>of peace and happiness to me, like I don't know, like a burden has been lifted  
>off of my shoulders, I can breathe a little easier now!<p>

As weird a word as it is, are you really suprised, I mean this is America  
>we're talking about? That boy has a thing for doing things backwards!<p>

I read your second letter to England, and I must say good job Spain! *pats  
>Spain on the back, and gives a bright smile!* Thank you for expressingg your<br>hate to him like that, I swear if and when he writes to me, I'll do the same!  
>You're awesome!<p>

Iraq

P.S. Spanish is hard for me too

* * *

><p>Iraq,<p>

Ah, sí—that's how you spell it. And thank you so much—I really appreciate all the get well wishes I'm getting. I just wish they had magical powers or sumthin' and actually made me better…

De nada, mmm…welp, if you wan an embassy in Madrid, you'll have to pay for it—I haven't the money. Ah—and don't forget to run that stack of massive "Embassy Approval" papers through my government as well.

De nada, again. And once again, de nada. It's only right of me, you know? I'm glad you feel better though.

Eh, not really, but whatever.

…uhm…y-yeah…it's not like I like to send hate mail to England—it's just the way I sorta speak to him—it's all just built up over the years…all the resentment and such for all the c-crimes he's commited against me and my people.

España

P.S. It's not hard if you know another Romance language or Latin.


	996. America XXIV

Spain,

I JUST FIGURED OUT SOMETHING.

At almost the same time that everyone got turned into children,our ancestors  
>came back too! So there's gotta be something else that happened other than a<br>screwed up spell from England,but the two are connected in some way. And that  
>means there's a chance that England might be hiding something from us...<p>

Ha! You see,I can be smart! *heroic pose*

Wait... then that means-

HOLY CRAP! M-Mom...?

My mom's here! A-

...This weird feeling I'm starting to get isn't good,is it? Shit...

About-to-be-chibi!America

* * *

><p>Alfred,<p>

Did you now? I'm impressed.

…wow…that…was actually incredibly intelligent. Wait a second—are you telling me I didn't have to go all soft on that English bastard? WHAT THE HELL! Why didn't you have this amazing ephiphany _before_ now you ingrate?

Eh? Tu mamá está aquí? Weird.

Aww fuck. Now I gotta go tell England you're a kid too—fuck nuggets.

Antonio


	997. Panama XXVIII

Hola Mama...

Ow.. my head hurts... Luisa is taking me back to my house... I'll come visit  
>later... I need a siesta too...<p>

Luisa's so excited because her Mama Nicarao is here... why are all the empires  
>coming from the dead?<p>

I can't wait to see Romano later... but right now, sleep.

Te amo

Ana

P.S. tell Romano I said hi~

* * *

><p>Ana,<p>

Aw, lo siento—just take it easy, okay?

Ah—I dunno why they are—it's weird.

Sí, I really need the sleep too, duerme bien mi amo.

Mamá


	998. Colombia III

Hola Mama~

Aww, Panama's back to normal... but Nica said something like "you even think  
>about it and I kill you slowly and painfully with Belarus' knife"... I have<br>decency! Not much, but enough... the only ones worse than me are France and  
>French Guiana and that's only because there's no way I'm gonna hump a bench...<br>that was a weird day...

Si, kidnapping insurance. You might want to get some.

I'm going to ignore that...

Meh, it's okay. I know you've been going through a hard time.

Bai bai~

Te amo~

Colombia

* * *

><p>Colombia,<p>

Ah—that's scary!

…why? I have never kidnapped anyone…

Okay~!

…that's an understatement.

Ciao!

Te amo también

Mamá


	999. Portugal LXXI

Antonio,

... I'm not convinced yet to tell you, irmãozinho. By the way, mãe e eu are  
>here.<p>

Oh, you little squirt. Take this! Pillow attack! Don't you dare start  
>complaining about how hard I hit you. I didn't even hit you that hard.<p>

Happy as a bunch of roses? I think you're the first person to ever say anthat.  
>Congrats~! Your prize is not being hit with the pillow again.<p>

Eu te amo muito, luz do sol ;D

Silvia

P.S. You want to sound like America? Meu Deus! You truly are ill.

P.S.S. Love ya bro~

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

…but you should tell me cuz I don't feel well—and that would be the nice thing to do. Are you? I'm in my room with Lovi...and before you take that out of context we're not doing anything bad.

Oh, ouch. That hurt soooo bad. (Sarcasm, amor ;) )

Ah—probably, but whatever…

Wha-? Prize for what? I'm so confused…

Te amo también, sandía

Antonio

P.S. eh-heh.

P.S.S. y tú también, hermana

* * *

><p><em>*Cries* Chapter 999 guys! <em>


	1000. Romano CXXVII

Antonio,

No, I know that. I…just wanted to make sure that you'd be fine for a  
>couple of minutes while I checked. But at least he wasn't hit by it at all.<br>He's now freaking out thinking that it's going to happen to potato  
>bastard.<p>

I would imagine. By the way, anyone else that brow bastard screwed up?

Ti amo,

Lovino

P.S. Grazie.

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Oh—of course you know that—what am I thinking? Of course I'll be fine—it's just a phone call—it's not like I'm going to drop dead from lack of attention, right? So Feli's all right? That's good…I'm glad you can rest easy now.

I'm sure Germany's fine.

Mmm…it's hard to concentrate on replying to these stacks of letters…ugh. Ah? A lot of nations are apparently turning younger again—this has escalated out of control.

T-te amo,

Antonio

P.S. De nada, amor

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER 1,000! HOLY SHIT GUYS! I love you all! Never in a million years would I have dreamed of this letter fic making it to 1,000 chapters! Thanks so much!<em>


	1001. Massachusetts V

Spain,

He better! Or else I'm gonna have to take my bat and beat the shit out of him  
>no matter how chibi-fied I get! Being this small reminds me of the times I was<br>a colony,and I'd rather keep those memories underground.

Oh,I was talking about Edgar Allen Poe. There's someting wrong about the ghost  
>of the darkest poet in the history of America holding your de-aged sister.<p>

... I really need that bat now.

Chibi!Mark

* * *

><p>Mark,<p>

W-wow, that's violent…

Eh? Poe? He's creepy. Ah—that's disturbing, isn't It?

Nooo you don't.

España

* * *

><p><em>Writing Massachussetts's letters have taught me how to spell said state's name properly…<em>


	1002. Puerto Rico VI

Papá España

That's good. I was…

Wait. What's going on? Why is everything so different and big now?

Chibi!Peurto Rico

* * *

><p>Puerto Rico,<p>

…what. The FUCK? You're chibi too now? AUGHHH! I can't take it anymore!

….

Uhm,

Hey Puerto Rico,

This is Sevilla…Dad is sorta having an illness/stress induceded mental break down…he'll be back after he kicks that wall down…

Sevilla

* * *

><p><em>…had to to do it :3<em>


	1003. Manila XVII

Spain,

I was having the greatest day (why wouldn't it be great when you've just  
>tortured Justin Bieber Mafia style?) until I decided to visit my brother's<br>house. You wanna know why? When I arrived there,I saw Lorenzo and California  
>all CHIBIFIED.<p>

Listen. I CANNOT take care of kids younger than me. I'm terrible at handling  
>them! And then I hear that ALL the countries in Asia have all been turned into<br>children as well! As cute as they all look now,I know something seriously bad  
>is going to happen if they stay like this!<p>

Do I need to torture England too or is there a reason behind all of this?

Confused and slightly panicking,

Glorisa

* * *

><p>Hey Glorisa!<p>

Ahh—Lorenzo y Cali are chibi's too? I'm glad I answered this and not Dad—whose currently swearing with every word in the dictionary, in every language he knows while throwing a violent fit. You can blame being sick and stress, by the way.

Hey man, I suck at taking care of kids too—so don't dump 'em off on me!

God only knows…OI! Dad! CHILL!

Sevilla (Fabio Fernandez Carriedo)


	1004. New Mexico III

W-well I did'nt remember where vyou lived(it's been a while.) Meh...what is  
>going on at your place? Mind me asking.<p>

Hallie

* * *

><p>Hallie,<p>

Oy, this is Sevilla—Dad's not in a good mood right now soooo yeah. Wait—kid, you know where we _live? _ Ugh, that's fucked up—and what's going on here? We're a decimated _ruin_ because of your damn father, that' what! And our economy's so far gone that Dad's too ill to do a damn thing…grrr…

Sevilla


	1005. Romano CXXVIII

Antonio,

Yeah, he's fine and still freaking out and not listening to me. Last I heard  
>from him he's currently clinging to the potato bastard and not letting go.<p>

….Can I hit him now?

Ti amo,

Lovino

P.S. and…um…grazie for putting up with me when brow bastard's spell got  
>me…<p>

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Ppfffftt….Calmate, Antonio, calmate—

Ah, he'll listen—just give him some time. Clinging to Germany? Hmm, I'm sure Ludwig doesn't really mind. Under that cold exterior is a very sunny, warm heart. …That was cheesy. Yuck.

Uh, go ahead.

Dios mios, it's fucking colddddd!

Te amo, mi amor,

Anotnio

P.S. of course, would I have done with you, anyway, dump you on the street? No, it was nothing, Lovi. Anything for you mi amor.


	1006. Belize XIII

Hola Papi...

I did in fact turn into a chibi, but I was able to turn myself back. My  
>awesome magic skills are awesome...<p>

But I'm tired. I'm gonna take a nap.

Belize

P.S. tell Father I said hi

* * *

><p>Belize,<p>

Thank the lord someone's normal again…

Siestas es bien…

Papi

P.S. Will do.


	1007. Arizona XXXVI

Dear Papa,

No Papa... Chimichangas are Arizonian... and a chimichanga is just a burito  
>that has been fried but you know that...<p>

Of course you prefer churros... they are very sweet and good!

I miss your paella...

of course... and you throw in the states and it's maddness!

With Love,

Sophia

P.S. How's it going with England?

* * *

><p>Sophia,<p>

Are you kidding me? No way—Mexico eats them all the friggen' time! Still don't really like 'em but whatever.

Churros are heaven on Earth.

Aww, I miss making it…

Whut?

Con amor,  
>Papá<p>

P.S. Fine...I guess...I mean, we're not fighting for once...it's sorta weird...


	1008. Maryland II

Mr. Spain,

Apparently, I wake up from taking this wonderful nap, only to find everything  
>bigger! Massachuessets, Virginia and Delaware are all chibi versions of<br>themselves, and I am too! The next thing I know, I'm sitting on Ed Poe's lap.

How crazy is this?

Story of my life,

Mary Jones

* * *

><p>Maryland,<p>

…you kidding me?

…argh…

Stupid. Magic.

España


	1009. Romano CXXIX

Antonio,

…you not laughing about that are you?

Yeah, he's clinging, but I think death grip's better word for it. Yeah,  
>sure the potato's bastard's just full of sunshine and flowers.<p>

Grazie. Maybe I'll see who else wants a crack at him.

I'll go check to make sure the AC's not on.

Ti amo,

Lovino

P.S. …I might've…

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

No, I'm not. If I hear one more nation has been turned into a kid…ugh…I dunno what I'm going to do but I'm not going to be happy. Fucking irritating…

Ha. Death grip—sorta ironic since Feli's a coward and all…*ahem*

De nada mi amor. And go for it, I'm sure France and America want a good whack at him. I dunno if I can keep up this "Civil" façade with him much longer—he got all mushy-squishy on me and I was like "Whut? Why? NO!" I dun wanna be amigos with that asshole..—and it's not for the reasons you think before you or anyone else says I need to let that go.

Gracias… as soon as you do that, come back and snuggle with me—you make everything warmer and not so frigid…and aw, Silvia brought me tea~! Did she do this while I was off ranting or something?

Te amo mi amor,

Antonio

P.S. …asshole. That's so mean~! I'd do anything for you and you say "I might've…"? Ahh—whatever, I don't care.

* * *

><p><em>Looks like Toni's niceness to England was all a façade on his behalf…hmmm…<em>


	1010. Aztec Empire II

Bastard...

Maya is making me write this... she literally has a sacrificing mallet RIGHT  
>THERE!<p>

Anyway... I'm- sorry... for.. being so goddamn rude...

Ow! Maya!

Damn it...

And.. I'm going to be staying at Mexico's house now..

Aztec empire

* * *

><p>Aztec Empire,<p>

…well maybe you deserve it…

…and I don't forgive you. Just because I'm in a bad mood—sorry you're a victim of circumstance.

And stop calling me bastard, would you?

Have fun with that.

Reino de España

* * *

><p><em>Good job, Aztec, you managed to piss Spain off more so! :D<em>


	1011. El Salvador X

Hola Papi...

I know it's a joke. It's just fun to tease you.

Uh, yeah... about Belize... he turned into a kid. Like, not six years old, but  
>three... so you can actually see the difference... crap...<p>

Do you know how many times I have met that axe? 57 times.

Él Salvador

* * *

><p>Él Salvador,<p>

Ungh—do you have to tease me now of all times?

…What? I thought he—this is too confusing.

That's not enough times—Silvia, England and Turkey have seen many more times.

Papi


	1012. Mayan Empire X

Hola España.

I am "beating the crap outta him" because he's an idiot and he was treating mi  
>nieto as a servant, that's why.<p>

Ah, okay. If he really had "bastard axe children" I might've flipped out.

Nicarao has actually mellowed out a lot! She just went to go visit Nicaragua.

I did~

Maya

* * *

><p>Maya,<p>

Is that why? Gotcha.

Yeah…that would be a little weird.

Has she? That's good.

Ah, good—uhm, please excuse my short and almost curt replies—I haven't been feeling well and rest is my top priority right now.

España


	1013. Nicarao II

Hola España,

De nada. I don't like to be angry for a long time... I was already angry for  
>about 300 years... but unlike me.. Aztec can hold a grudge...<p>

Mi hija Luisa is so beautful now! I do miss them! Um... why is Costa Rica a  
>child?<p>

Si, it is VERY bad! Well, depending on who you're rooting for...

Nicarao

* * *

><p>Hola Nicarao,<p>

W-wow, 300 years? That's a long time…but, I can sympathize with Aztec—I'm infamous for my grudges.

Sí, she really is. I'm so proud of her. …ugh, I don't know why…

Mmhm.

España


	1014. Nicaragua CI

Hola Papi~

Well, after I took Panama home, Mama Nicarao and I went to go see Costa  
>Rica... he turned into a chibi! And Canada just called me and said that<br>America turned into a chibi!

What the hell is going on?

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

…oh my…I know, I know, this is frustrating.

I don't know what's going on—but I'm beginning to think it's way more than a spell gone haywire.  
>Papi<p> 


	1015. Romano CXXX

Antonio,

Well…the laughing still suits you better than being pissed.

Good. I'll be sure to give them a call. Well burger bastard anyway.  
>Wait…brow bastard got mushy? What the hell is he on now? And don't worry,<br>friends. But don't mention anything about it to him. He'll try to get you  
>two to be friends. He's still trying with me and the potato bastard…no<br>matter how many times I try to get it through his damn skull that I hate the  
>potato bastard!<p>

Yeah, she did. Since she didn't want to bother you she just left it in the  
>kitchen.<p>

Ti amo,

Lovino

P.S. What the hell are you talking about? I was saying I would dump me on the  
>streets! Not you!<p>

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Ah, that it does…

Mmkay—and yeah, he did. I have the letters if you want to read them…I think his prime minister had everything to do with it, but nonetheless, I don't like it. Oh thank God, that would be _hell_ if Feli did that—as if being sick isn't enough, Inglaterra has to come along and make me act civil to him—yuck. Ahh—yeah, I noticed that, he's just being your brother so not much can be done.

Mm, she's too sweet—as are you, my love.

Te amo mi amor,

Antonio

P.S. Ah, sorry, please don't yell at me. I'm sorta not thinking right…lo siento for misunderstanding you, Lovino


	1016. Portugal LXXII

Antonio,

Fine, I'll tell you. But you have to promise you won't put up a huge fit over  
>it. Got it?<p>

Yeah, I know. That attack broke all the bones in your body~ ( I figured that,  
>querido~ ;D I hope you enjoyed my sarcasm.)<p>

Um... a prize for actually gettign along with Inglaterra for once? It feels  
>like you have a fever. That's probably why you feel confused.<p>

Eu te amo muito, luz do sol

Silvia

P.S. You love to make me worry don't you? Mom is worried too.

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Yayyy~! Tell me , tell me~! And I won't I promise.

Oh yes, lemme tell ya Sis—I'm incapacitated. (Lovin' the sarcasm querida)

I do have a fever—a fairly nasty one too…I dun even know how the hell I'm getting along with tea-sipper over there…ugh, I feel so outta it…

Te amo también tocino (Sí, I called you bacon)

Antonio

P.S. Not on purpose…no…tell Mamá I'll be all right—it's just a little economy cold.

* * *

><p><em>My Spain Shimeji won't workkkkk D:-oh, could you resend Iberia's please?<em>


	1017. Romano CXXXI

Antonio,

There's no way I'll read them. If he's getting mushy it'll just make  
>me want to puke.<p>

But seriously don't mention it to that idiot. One little slip and he'll be  
>pestering you about it for years.<p>

….grazie…

Ti amo,

Lovino

P.S. Fine I won't. But what would make you think I would do that to you?  
>Remember it did happen to you first and I didn't throw you<br>out…wait…didn't all of this magic shit of nations turning back into kids  
>happen right after you turned back?<p>

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Ahaha—gotcha, gotcha.

Hmm? All right…

De nada mi amor

Te amo mi diablo guapo

Antonio

PD: …ah gracias. Ungh, I dunno Roma…I' m not thinking clearly…everything's all jumbled and stuff and I can't make heads or tails of much. I hope I'm not getting delirious…Hmm? Come to think of it, it did, didn't it? T-that's a curious though mi amor.


	1018. Romano CXXXII

Antonio,

I'm just surprised that you didn't.

Huh? Why aren't you think clearly this time? Is it another fever?

Ti amo,

Lovino

* * *

><p>Lovino<p>

Eh—why?

Haven't you noticed the fever reducers on my bedside table and the masses of water I've been chugging down—yes Lovi, a fever, why else would I be so cold yet I'm under masses of heavy comforters?

…damn economy going to hell…

…ah—I'm sorry Lovino—I'm coming off as rude…I'm just frustrated and sick and miserable and exhausted…

Te amo también

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Grumpy pants<em>


	1019. Chibi Costa Rica I

Ooh hai~

Mama Nicarao and Luisa are here~ but Mama looks older and Luisa looks 19...  
>but I'm still 4!<p>

We're going to this guy named Canada's house... Luisa says that Canada has a  
>brother I can play with!<p>

Chibi!Costa Rica

* * *

><p>Hola…<p>

Ah, that's good…

Mm really? Well have fun…

España

* * *

><p><em>And Toni's incoherent state is beginning to make an appearance.<em>


	1020. Romano CXXXIII

Antonio,

Well because of how you bitch about him and stuff.

Ugh…great. Just what needs to happen right now. Don't worry I know why.

Ti amo,

Lovino

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

O-oh yeah…that…

…lo siento mi amor…I'll try to get better as quickly a-as possible…

…wonder what other nations feel this sick…

Te amo

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>*pats Spanish Government on the back* Keep tryin' boys.<em>


	1021. Brazil XXXV

Ola!

Wow...that spell was short-lived..heh short...lived. Tiny. I made a pun~

I heard your economy's in the crapper.. Damn it all! If only I could send over  
>some help for you or something...<p>

Wants to help,

Brazil

* * *

><p>Brasil,<p>

That it was…glad you're back to normal.

A-ah, sí…it has been—but for awhile things were l-looking up and now they're jus shit again. Y-you don't have to…I'm not so bad off that I need a pity p-party…

Antonio


	1022. Galicia V

Papá:

I'm just a bit under the weather

It's raining... again. Rain makes me sad:(

And it's always raining here T-T

I think I'm going to take a siesta. Maybe I'll feel better afterwards :(

Un abrazo

Galicia

* * *

><p>Galicia,<p>

…y-yeah, I feel it too, cariño.

I like the rain—to a point. It's just partly cloudy now though…

Duerme bien y un abrazo

Papá


	1023. Romania XVI

Antonio,

You're working together with England? I thought you hated him. Oh, Romano's  
>back to his normal self? That's good to know. Otherwise, if he remained a kid;<br>you'd be a pedophile. You don't come off as a pedophile. You're welcome~!

Voileta

P.S. You handled him without violence? Wow, I'm impressed.

P.S.S. I guess I could try. By the way, I sent a picture of her eating some  
>her breakfast. Yet again, another cute moment~! I sent a copy of the picture<br>to Ukraine and she told me if possible she would of died of cuteness. I wonder  
>if it truly is possible to die from cuteness?<p>

* * *

><p>Voileta,<p>

Sí…it's weird. I thought I hated him too—but then he g-gave me this sap story and ahh, I'm too sick to argue now, I guess, so I'm g-goin' along with it. …Yeah, I'm glad he's back to normal too…

Antonio

P.S. Me too…

P.S.S. aww, está muy adorable…


	1024. Portugal  LXXIII

Antonio,

Alright; but remember, your bound by your word not to throw a huge fit.  
>Inglaterra was my first kiss.<p>

Oh, I can see that. You'll probably never make a full recovery from that  
>pillow attack. (So am I, querido~ )<p>

I can tell, your forehead feels like it's on fire. I'm just happy that you and  
>Inglaterra are finally getting along.<p>

Eu te amo muito, ovos (And I called you eggs)

Silvia

P.S. Alright, I'll tell her. I think she started to make a small batch of soup  
>for you. Also, I hope you'll enjoy the tea I made for you. Now please get some<br>rest.

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Aww, was he now? That's cute~…he didn't force himself on you, did he? Hmm?

Nope, never. (Ahaha, it's keeping my mood from deteriorating more so than it already has)

…uh-huh…ugh…so dizzy…Lovi keeps freaking out 'cuz he says my breathing's too labored and heavy…I'm just hot…and cold…both at the same time…

…I'm not that sick, am I?

Te amo también Magdalena (and I just called you a cupcake)

Antonio

P.S. K-kay…and she said? Ahh—I don't wanna sound rude but I'm not that hungry…Kay…I'll try to rest…


	1025. Mamá Iberia X

Mi querido hijo,

And does your hermana claim it's justified, hijo? Well, I hope no one gets  
>seriously injured from the family gag.<p>

Oh sim, I know that feeling. That's when you should take a step back and smell  
>the roses.<p>

Te amo mucho, meu querido hijo

Mamá Iberia

P.S. I started to make some soup for you. Don't worry, it'll be easy on your  
>stomach.<p>

* * *

><p>Mamá,<p>

U-usually…and no one ever does…except me—but that's between Silvia and I usually.

Mmhmm…

Te amo mucho Mamá

Antonio

PD: gracias Mamá—but I'll eat it later—I'm not hungry…lo siento.


	1026. Wales X

Spain,

You're welcome. Word on the grape vine is you're helping too. Thank you.  
>Scotland and I were surprised when he admitted that he screwed up. Typically,<br>he refuses to acknowledge his mistakes especially to us. Well, time to go back  
>to helping Arthur.<p>

Hwyl,

Cymru

* * *

><p>Wales,<p>

I didn't do much—but yeah…I offered my services…I was surprised too…but whatever…m-maybe he's growing up a little…

Ciao

España


	1027. Valencia XXXI

España,

My people are making me feel their stress. Well, you must feel the same. But I  
>also nervous for their ValencianoCatalan exams. You know I speak it, but for  
>some reason I feel the urge of STUDY my own language. I even bought ANOTHER<br>dictionary. They're driving me mad :(

I hate exams, even when I'n not the one who takes them!

Amb amor (with love)

València

PD:

Sevilla: Yes, Barcelona. And, of course, Eurovisión (and Madrid, for the  
>casting xDDD)<p>

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

No sweetie, I don't feel the same, I feel about 10 times worse…but. I hope you're feeling considerably better than I am right now…

Sweetie, you know your language better than anyone—don't worry about it, all right? You have nothing to lose. But, what good's another dictionary gonna do? Please try to conserve money…

Exams suck

Con amor,

Papá

PD: Hey Sis,

I've got a nasty cold…and Dad looks like crap—think this economy will ever look up? Ahaha—of course, Sis. Ohh…I'm in Madrid right now—well, what's left of it. Wonder where she is…

Love,

Sevilla


	1028. Romano CXXXIV

Antonio,

..just try.

Don't know. But did brow bastard get that magic shit fixed yet? It would  
>suck if it happened again.<p>

Ti amo,

Lovino

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

K-kay mi amor…

Ah, I think he's working on it…

L-Lovi, please don't look so worried, you're not doing me or you any good by freaking out…just cuddle with me and all will be well in the world…okay?

Te amo,

Antonio


	1029. Italy XLIX

VE~! What's going on Big Brother Spain?

I was just talking to fratello and he said that England cast a spell that  
>turned him little again and that's why he sounded like that! And then he<br>said that it's happening to random countries! It's not going to happen to  
>Ludwig and you too right? Please tell me it's not!<p>

Feeling worried,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feli,<p>

Uhm a lot is…

Ludwig will be fine…stop fretting already.

Antonio


	1030. England X

Spain,

Urgh.. i-it took all of my power, a-long with my b-brothers' (they c-came...),  
>but everyone should be b-back to... ugh, normal again.<p>

We s-stayed up all, ugh, night conjuring the spell... I hope it worked.

I'm tired as hell. Please say there's n-no more chibis left... dear God, I  
>need some tea...<p>

England

* * *

><p>Inglaterra,<p>

Ah—that's good…muchas gracias for your effort to make everything right.

…get some rest then. Hopefully there aren't…

España

* * *

><p><em>THE END to the CHIBI!Nation Arc xD<em>


	1031. Prussia XXXVIII

Antonio,

Well, this is awkward.

I was sitting there, eating pudding (which by the way is fucking AWESOME),  
>enjoying my chibiness and thus spoiledness, when all of a sudden the world<br>seems to shrink wicked fast and next thing I know, the spoon in my hand is too  
>small and so is the chair and pretty much everything. Then the little girl<br>next to me screamed and said a big scary guy was next to her and what happened  
>to the cute little one that was there a second ago.<p>

...so, um, whatever happened in the outside world, I'm back to normal now.

And I'm also in jail... again. Because it's *totally* my fault I had a mutated  
>growth spurt. Meh. Stupid bastards.<p>

My only regret is that I won't eat any more of their delicious little kid  
>food. But at least I can have BEER.<p>

-Gilbert

* * *

><p>Gilbert,<p>

…w-wow…that's extreme, I suppose…

Uhm, Inglaterra fixed the whole thing…why would they put you in jail for that? That's messed up. Wish I could come bail you out, man.

Sí…at least you have beer.

Antonio

P.S. I'm sorry for the shortness of my letters…I'm not feelin' so great right now.


	1032. Panama XXIX

Hola Mama~

I took a nap and I feel much better!

Nicaragua is with Canada, America, and Costa Rica. America and Costa Rica are  
>playing together I think. I don't know, I'm not there.<p>

Also, I think Belize might have been turned into a chibi... but I'm not sure.  
>He could just turn himself back to normal…<p>

Panama

* * *

><p>Ana,<p>

Glad you feel better (wish I had your luck)

Ahh- sweetie, no one's little anymore—England fixed it—but Belize was a chibi for a time—but all that's resolved.

Mamá


	1033. Teruel I

España:

Valencia told me to send you an email. Something about me being antisocial.  
>Her words were "You need to do something if you don't want to end like<br>Canadá. Maybe you should talk to España. I don't think he has a solución,  
>but he's funny!". I'm NOT like Canada. I mean, Valencia's people recognize me!<br>Her people put those "Teruel Existe" stickers in their cars. I'll never tell  
>her that, but I feel loved ^^.<p>

She is very worried about me.

Could you make me a favor and tell her NOT TO WORRY and that I'm FINE?

Humppph

Teruel

* * *

><p>Teruel,<p>

Did she now? Hmm—well, whenever we have family dinners or somethin' you always skip…people recognize Canada too, Teruel, he's just too…normal…to be noticed usually.

I'm glad she makes you feel loved.

And of course I can.  
>Don't be so angry sounding—it makes you seem like Sevilla.<p>

Papá

PD: Oh, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Enfermo en absoluto?


	1034. Portugal LXXIV

Antonio,

Sim, it is very cute. No, he didn't force himself on me. So, you have to worry  
>about defending family honor or something like that.<p>

I'm just filled with guilt right now from violently assaulting you. (I'm glad  
>it is)<p>

Do you feel like you're going to throw up?

I'll get you a wet rag to put on your forehead.

Eu te amo muito Fadinha (I called you Brownie)

Silvia

P.S. She said she hopes you feel better soon.

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Oh good…glad he didn't..

Oh, I'm sure…all that guilt must be eating away at you, huh? Pillow assaults are a felony you know. (Sí me too…)

Yeah, I'm really nauseous…

Kay…do whatever you see fit.

Te amo también fresas tarta de ruibarbo ( I called you a Strawberry Rhubarb Pie…I ish getting' all technical on ya.)

Antonio

P.S. tell her gracias for me


	1035. Mamá Iberia XI

Mi querido hijo,

You two and your sibling rivalry. It's going to worry me to no end.

That would make sense. You don't need to apologize. Just rest and feel better,  
>por favor. I don't like seeing you or Silvia sick. When you gain back you<br>appetite, it'll be waiting for you, hijo.

Te amo mucho, meu querido hijo

Mamá Iberia

* * *

><p>Mamá,<p>

…Ahahaha, don't let it worry you—it's been this way for years.

…k-kay…gracias Mamá…

Te amo mucho, Mamá

Antonio


	1036. France XL

Bonjour Antonio~

I apparently became a chibi for awhile. But I'm back to normal~ I didn't write  
>then because 1.) I could only speak French and 2.) I didn't know how to write.<br>So now I'm back to normal... and in a hospital where the nurses are ugly  
>instead of the last hospital where I got all the sexy nurses. Also, I got<br>sick... again... And I'm hearing all the empires are coming back?

Oh! And I have an idea for how to raise money for your economy! We can  
>***************** ************************************because everyone<br>loves*********** ******* ****** ******* ********* ****************  
>*************** ***************** *************+and then Romano could also<br>join in the **** ********************** ****************** **** **** ******

****************************************************************************

************* and then we can all finish with ************ *************

Francis

* * *

><p>Francis,<p>

Hmm…did you? That sucks…ahh…I feel your pain on being sick…I'm in the same boat right now—but I has a Romano so it's bearable now…

Y-yeah, all the empires are comin' back…like mi Mamá Iberia and the Mayan Empire…and the Aztec Empire…so, if I get murdered we know who did it…

No. We are not having some wild sex fantasy thing…whatever the hell THAT was…to stimu—I shouldn't use that word, it'll only encourage you…to fix my economy…jeez Francis…can't you think rationally for once?

OH! I've been meaning to tell you…the tea-sipper…he's not acting like his bastard self—he lectured _me_ on how to act _civilly_. And then made "amends". What the hell is up with that? Maybe it's my fever talking and I completely misunderstood him…

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>FRANCE! LET'S DO IT FORGET WHAT TONI SAYS! Hey thur guyz—this is my first insanely early morning update when I dun wanna be up but I have to because of school! :D <em>


	1037. Colombia IV

Hola Mama~

It really was scary... she had a purple aura around her too.. but I could  
>totally beat her in a fight... ehehehe...<p>

No, kidnapping insurance is for people who don't WANT to get kidnapped...  
>there are scary people out there...<p>

That really sucks! Do you need me to send anything?

Well, I'm gonna go visit Ecuador now... ehehehe...

Ciao Mama~

Colombia

* * *

><p>Hola Colombia,<p>

I bet…

Eh? Oh...why the hell would I need it? Anyone that tries to kidnap me is getting a foot to their face and an axe at their throat…

Ahaha! G-guess what Colombia? T-there's pretty Quetzals flyn' all over the place—oh wait, not there's not…but there was…stupid…fever…induced delusions

Aughh…

Send anything? N-no, don't worry about it.

Have fun~

Mamá


	1038. Hungary XLVI

Dear Spain,

Ah,...vodka...kol-

Oh right, writing a letter.

I'd hope it'd be more than that Spain~

I might have to rape you for that now. It was the wrong answer...So sad.

LOVE ME NOW,

Commie!Elizaveta

P.S. Already did. I remember why Licia doesn't want me drinking it, but now I  
>no longer c-<p>

Small note From Budapest:

I-Ignore all that...She's been smashed every night this week and some how  
>found vodka and started drinking it. She acts Like back when she was under<br>Rákosi when she does. Uh, I just hit her over the head with a bat. She should  
>be back to normal next time you hear from her. Well...Bye Spain~!<p>

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

…what the fuck is wrong with you? (other than being smashed)

W-wait, rape? What the hell?

…Elizaveta, we're friends—nothing more nothing less.

Antonio

P.S. eh?

Budapest,

...Uhm, all right...ciao Budapest,

España


	1039. New England VI

Antonio,

Well I don't know you very well, that's probably why, aha..

Efficient? I guess so. I never really thought about it that way.

I think he's a little too egotistical...it's as big as his eye brows. and damn  
>him for those too! His fault I have to fix them like some priss every month.<p>

Really? Oh..

Oh no, that's alright. I understand your sitution. Er, generally anyway. It's  
>not liek I've been in that situation before but I..ugh, you know what I mean.<p>

-Ian

* * *

><p>Ian,<p>

Ahaha, well, it's better than punching a wall.

Ahh—lo siento for your misfortune on that.

Gracias amigo…and, I gotcha ya—don't get all flustered on me now.

Antonio


	1040. Romano CXXXV

Antonio,

He better be working on it. And if it hit you again or gets Feliciano he's  
>going to have to answer to me!<p>

I will. But I'm not the one freaking out. Try the one who's had a death  
>grip on the potato bastard. Tell him to stop freaking out.<p>

Ti amo,

Lovino

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Ahh—he got it done, no need to be so angry, mi amor.

Gracias, amor. But you were freaking out—and not about the spell, amor, I know you weren't freaking out about that. Feli will calm down when he learns everyone is back to normal, Lovino.

Te amo

Antonio


	1041. Aztec Empire III

...

No, I do NOT deserve it. She's just a fucking scary bitch...

And I wasn't asking for forgiveness. She was making me write apologies.  
>Frankly I still hate you. *sigh* it was much easier when Nicarao still didn't<br>like you...

Nope. I don't like calling you "España" or Antonio. So Bastard stays.

I can assure you I won't

Aztec empire

* * *

><p>Aztec Empire,<p>

You must've done something to invoke the wrath of Maya.

Good. I'm not giving it. You need to realize that was like a thousand years ago or whatever…so chill.

No, bastard does not stay.

Fine.

Reino de España


	1042. England XI

Spain,

It was my pleasure to work with you as well. It's nice to have someone not  
>hate you.<p>

I heard you're sick as well. So take the euros I've attached as a token of my,  
>Wales', and Scotland's appreciation, if you will. I know they're not exactly a<br>fortune, but I hope it fixes *something*, at least.

England

* * *

><p>Inglaterra,<p>

Ahh, sí, I bet it is—but, I've come to terms with the world hating me right now—it'll eventually blow over, right? It did for Germany…

Mm? Who told you? Or is it obvious? EH? Inglaterra! That's a ridiculous amount! I can't accept this…not at all—you're too generous. I-It may not be a fortune, but it's considerably more than what I have right now…

G-gracias.

España

* * *

><p><em>I'm weirded out by this—these two are supposed to hate each other's guts…where's the catch? Ouchies—I cut my finger D: <em>


	1043. El Salvador XI

Hola Papi...

It gives me a sense of normalcy.

Oh yeah, he did. That letter came kinda late. Sorry if I confused you.

That... is a lot of times.

Él Salvador

* * *

><p>Él Salvador<p>

Sí.

Ah—it's fine, don' worry about it.

Papi


	1044. Arizona XXXVII

Dear Papa,

Si! They are Arizonian! Mexico eats them because they remind him of me... I  
>refuse to talk to him.<p>

Si Papa Churros are muy buena!

Will you make me some soon?

With the craziness of ou family mixed in with the craziness of the states  
>here... it equals madness... I don't know how we all keep sane...<p>

With Love,

Sophia

P.S. REALLY? That's a real shocker... I'm glad you could settle your  
>differences!<p>

* * *

><p>Sophia,<p>

And you refuse to talk to Mexico, why?

Sí.

When I feel better, yes.

Ahh—we're very skilled in the art of sanity, mi amor, that's how.

Con amor,

Papá

P.S. Isn't it? Ah—I'm still wary of him…so, not all those "differences" are buried.


	1045. Romano CXXXVI

Antonio,

Give me one very good reason why I shouldn't be pissed off at that bastard.

Yeah, until he finds something new to freak out about. And just what was I  
>freaking out about? I don't freak out! That's Feliciano!<p>

Ti amo,

Lovino

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

There isn't a reason.

There's always something, isn't there? N-nothing… never mind.

Te amo

Antonio


	1046. Maya XI

Hola España,

Ah, I understand. If Aztec gives you any trouble just let me know, okay? He  
>can be... kind of an ass.<p>

I'm going to go see if Mexico can handle his Abuelo...

Maya

* * *

><p>Maya,<p>

Ahh—gracias—and I will. Ahaha—yes he can.

Mmkay.

España


	1047. Nicarao III

Hola España,

Si, 300 years... but I'm okay now~

Well, I guess you can. Aztec has been upset for many years now...

Nicaragua just had me meet Canada! He's such a nice boy~

Oh, don't worry about Costa Rica. Nicaragua said he was turned back to normal.

Rest well~

Nicarao

* * *

><p>Nicarao,<p>

That's good.

Es verdad.

Sí, he is.

Sí, I heard—muchas gracias.

Gracias.

España


	1048. Belize XIV

Hola Papi...

I just wanted to let you know in case something happens. I've been sensing  
>some disturbance in the magic world. That may be why everyone's becoming<br>chibis... they're going back to normal, but you never know.

Belize

* * *

><p>Belize,<p>

Uh, didn't Inglaterra fix this all? You're being really freakin' creepy…

Papi


	1049. New Mexico IV

-eh. Please please dont get mad at me for what my dad does. Im sorry. Would  
>you like me to send something for your economy. (P-please dont be mad me)<br>Bye Spain and co.

Hallie

* * *

><p>Hallie,<p>

Sweetie, now why in the world would I get mad at you for what America does? You have no control over the government, anyway. Don't apologize—it's not necessary. And no, no, please don't. I'm all right.

Ciao

España


	1050. Romania XVII

Antonio,

It's nice to hear that you two are getting along. Maybe Hungary and I will be  
>able to get along... So, Belarus is back to normal. I think she is a little<br>less creepy now. Instead of running off to chase Russia, she asked if we could  
>spend some more time together. I hope I didn't do anything drastic or<br>terrible. Serbia is back to normal too. Bulgaria called me up today, crying  
>out, "I'm free~! I'm free~~!"<p>

I hope you feel better soon.

Voileta

P.S. Sometimes, I wonder if you're more like a saint than a nation.

* * *

><p>Voileta,<p>

It creeps me out! I hope you and Elizaveta can get along—but England and I is just…weird. It freaks me out just thinking about it. Oh, she is? Do I fear for my life now? Russia's been reiterating his interest in "helping" my ailing nation. W-whoa—Belarus asked you that? Is it the apocalypse?

Bulgaria is so weird.

Gracias.

Antonio

P.S. PFFT! Where the hell do you get that from? Me a**_ SAINT_**? ¿¡Si eres de las drogas?


	1051. Wales XI

Spain,

Y-yeah... that's g-great... H-he probably is. Ugh... oh God, I tired right  
>now... It probably would of b-been less tiresome... i-if Northern Ireland and<br>Ireland... didn't become kids too. They're back to normal now... like everyone  
>else.<p>

Hwyl,

Cymru

* * *

><p>Wales,<p>

Don't worry about responding to me—just get some rest, all right?

…I should take my own advice.

España


	1052. Portugal LXXV

Antonio,

He is a gentleman, afterall. Please don't start an argument about that with  
>me.<p>

The guilt is driving me mad. (I'm glad we can joke around with each other)

Alright, I have a wet rag for your forehead and a bucket in case of emergency.  
>I hope you'll feel better.<p>

Eu te amo muito Tartaruga bolo de queijo ( I called you Turtle Cheesecake. By  
>the way, challenge accepted.)<p>

Silvia

P.S. Alright.

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Ah—I had a really good smart-ass comment, but since you don't want an argument, I won't say it.

Oh I'm sure—have you checked into an insane asylum for that case of mad guilt? (Sí, mi también hermana.)

Gracias Silvia—I'm hoping I don't need the bucket at all…w-would you be so kind as to bring me a glass of water ¿por favor?

Do you see the storm? It's really—active—to say the least…oh! Pretty lightning. Ahaha, Romano hates storms…wonder where he wandered off to…

Te amo Taco :3 (And I hope you know what a taco is…what challenge?)

Antonio

P.S. Gracias


	1053. Costa Rica XIV

Hola Papi...

Well, America and I turned back to normal. But Nicaragua was nice enough to  
>let us hang out together... or maybe that's just her way of saying "screw this<br>shit I'm DONE" she can only handle chibis for so long...

I'm gonna go home now cuz I'm tired. Oh, and if you got a creepy letter from  
>Belize (and you probably did) that means he got sick. Half the time he doesn't<br>know what he's saying... Guatemala's probably helping take care of him.

Well, time to go home,

Costa Rica

* * *

><p>Costa Rica,<p>

Bien…and who knows with Luisa…just don't stress her out too much.

Mmmkay…get some rest—and sí, I did—it was weird…

I swear, I get sick and the rest of you do—am I cursed or something?

Papi


	1054. America XXV

Antonio,

Well,I said MAYBE.(Why do you have to be nice to him anyway? You guys hate  
>each other!) But whatever it's fine now,I'm back to my heroic self!:D I'm at<br>Costa Rica's house now!

Belize said some shit about disturbances in the magic world or something like  
>that. I don't really know what,but whether or not it's Arthur's fault or<br>whoever's it is,something fishy's definitely going on,since our dead  
>parentsgrandparents are still coming back. The commie bastard's aka Russia's  
>dad Kievan Rus just knocked on my door a few hours ago!<p>

Alfred

* * *

><p>Alfred,<p>

Because that damn bastard sent me on a damn guilt trip! And along with fever I just kinda gave in…ugh…I'm going to wring that asshole's neck for taking advantage of the situation like that…

How is my Costa Rica?

I heard—it's a little creepy if you ask me—but yeah, I mean, I don't mind mi Mamá being here, especially since she's taking care of me since I'm so sick…(I sound so pathetic right now…gag me) but yeah…I digress…we need to find the source of this and fix it.

The _former_ Aztec Empire keeps sending me death threats pretty much…

I know what/who commie bastard stands for Alfred, I call Russia that too. ACK. Kievan Rus knocked on your door? Run for your life, Alfred!

Russians are freaking insane.

Antonio


	1055. Romano CXXXVII

Antonio,

And why is that?

Yeah, there always is…And tell me what it is!

Ti amo,

Lovino

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Because there isn't one, Lovino—we all have the right to be pissed but there's a time and a place for everything, all right?

Don't worry about it, Lovino.

Te amo

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Spain's playing the elusive card! I wonder what's going on in that mind of his…<em>


	1056. Panama XXX

Hola Mama...

Aw crap... Panama City gave me her cold... It's really not that bad... except  
>the room is spinning right now...<p>

...eh, this is Panama City... Mama just passed out. I normally don't like  
>talking to you, but Mama's gonna kill me if I say something rude.. So, I'm<br>just gonna get Mama to bed.

Panama City

* * *

><p>AnaPanama City

…take it easy, cariño.

Hola Panama City,

Take good care of tu Mamá for me, por favor.

Mamá/España

* * *

><p><em>PANAMA'S OFF LIMITS TO MINORS! xD<em>


	1057. Romano CXXXVIII

Antonio,

….you're hiding something…TELL ME WHAT IT IS DAMMIT! Aren't you the  
>same on who told me that if something's bothering me that I should tell you?<p>

Ti amo,

Lovino

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

No I'm not. I'm just thinking to myself…

H-hehe…J-just thinking t-to myself…

T-te amo…

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>I really need a Netherlands at this point…<em>


	1058. Teruel II

Espana:

JUST told her not to worry.

I'm not like Sevilla. I'm cheerful in comparison! :) i've been talking a lot  
>with galicia. I like her depressed self :) it makes me feel superior (and it<br>helps me to appreciate what i have) hahahah

Ciaoo

Teruel :)

* * *

><p>Teruel,<p>

Hehe—told who?

Wooo! I wish the w-whole _world_ was cheerful!

Cheers !

España

* * *

><p><em>*shakes head in disapproval* <em>


	1059. France XLI

Bonjour Antonio~

Being sick is not fun... oh Romano's there? Don't tell me you're doing  
>anything without moi. Ohonhonhon...<p>

Oh, the Aztec mpire? Doesn't he have a grudge against you? Don't worry mon  
>ami! If you get murdered Gilbert and I will avenge you~ but... don't get<br>murdered...

Oh why not? That was one of my more mild ideas... oh, what word? Tell me~

Oh, Angleterre? That may have been the fever, but Angleterre is bipolar. So  
>don't listen to him that much...<p>

Francis

* * *

><p>Francis,<p>

Aw, it's not? But why? I'm certainly having fun~! Ahaha-! R-Romano y yo h-haven't done anythin' but maybe if I…uhm…what's the word? I…uhm…anyway~!

MURDER? We be talkin' MURDER? WHO? Did Russia kill 'Merica? Hehehehe~!

Lez do it….

England—can go die…in a…hole. With Pirhanas…yeah—or the shark from Jaws. HA!

Toni~!


	1060. Valencia XXXII

España:

People see you as a cheerful nation, but you're really stressed. Always. Your  
>cheerfulness (?) is quite impressive.<p>

Yes, I know my language. My citizens DON'T :( They make me feel nervous. VERY  
>nervous. Estic molt nerviosa! (I'm very nervous!)<p>

I hate exams. My citizens HATE English exams (Not lying, seriously)

PS: Sevilla

A cold? Ufffff. That sucks!

Mmm... *Valencia watches TV* No, (according to my citizens) it won't :(  
>Madrid? I haven't seen her in a while<p>

Love

Valencia

* * *

><p>V.A.L.E.N.C.I.A<p>

I'm hooked on phonics :3

Sí! I'm cheerful! But now—now I'm just havin' some funnn! Aaha! Fun in bed, mind you ;) if you catch my drift…

JUZ KIDDIN'! Ahah-aha…augh…eh…w-why's the room spinnin'? S-so confused…

…

Shit. I just tripped. Ouchies~! My nose hurtttsss!

I LUFFS CHU!

PAPÁ!

PD:

Uh, oh good God Valencia—he's so delusional right now…is the economy getting any better?

Augh..damn—we need this damn economy to cooperate…are you feeling okay Sis?

Love,

Sevilla


	1061. Madrid XXI

Papa,

Oh, well. That can't be good, then, can it? But, hey, sometimes repetitive is  
>fun!<p>

Shall I sick Enrique on him for you, Papa?

Mucho amor, Papa!

Madrid

* * *

><p><em>((I LIED. About replying on Sunday. Yeah... um, Moyashi and Creeper dragged me<br>into their studying issues and then I had to chase my demented dog around  
>before he decided to eat my first volume of Hetalia like he did with D.<br>Gray-Man. It ended in a draw - my manga is all chewed up now. Damn perro... I  
>paid for that with my own money.<em>

_I've got today off, and then tomorrow's my last day of school, YAY. Hurhur,  
>Creeper and Moyashi couldn't exempt their finals because they got ISS this<br>semester. You can't exempt EOCT OR finals if you get ISS. Ha, ni, they fail!_

_Physics is a required class for us. -Shot-_

_Ni. Madrid is so oblivious to the world around her! Just like me~ Or, at  
>least, that's what Moyashi-chan says.))<em>

* * *

><p>MaDrId,<p>

Ehehehe! What can't be good? Burnt cupcakes? OH HELL TO THE NO!

No me gusta burnt cupcakes. Nu. They no fun. Me no likey.

I wanna doggy! Sic him on meeee~! I wanna snuggle with el perro!

CON! Mucho!AMOR! RAWR! (which means I luffs chu in Dinosaur~!)

Papá

* * *

><p><em>This can't be good…I'm having too much fun writing these…nuuu!<em>

_LIAR! DX I'm so upset with you! Just kidding, no I'm not. I wish I was off school—I get off June 2, so about 2 more weeks—then less than a month till my 17th birthday! :D Excitement! Wish I could be exempt from finals…_


	1062. Romano CXXXIX

Antonio,

….what the hell? Is it the fever again?

Ti amo,

Lovino

* * *

><p>Looooovinooooooooo,<p>

Hehehe, what fever? DISCO FEVER? Yes. I say yes…Ahahaha!

Ugh…my tummy hurts…did I eat too many churros again~? CHURROS! :D

Te Amo~!

Toni :3

P.S. H-hey, y-you, Mr. Hot and Sexy…w-wanna get it _on _tonight? With _me_? In _bed? _ You have two options: Y-yes and y-yes~!


	1063. Italy L

Ve~ What do you mean a lot? Fratello doesn't want to tell me anything!

Are you sure he'll be fine? What about you?

Still feeling worried,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feli<p>

Who knows?

Me? I'm purrfect. Like a kitty! Meroww~! Greece likes kitties…

Hmmm…

Con amor!

Toni!

* * *

><p><em>*scooches away* Ehehe…don't shoot me…<em>


	1064. Galicia VI

Toño,

I think I feel better now :)

Well, people usually likes rain to a point. But, you know, my weather usually  
>is liken England's (rainy...) So I'm a bit tired of it<p>

Con amor,

Galicia

* * *

><p>Galicia,<p>

B-bien! I feel AMAZING! Like I'm king of the world! H-hey…I should do that…become king of the world…then everyone would bow down to España! How d-does that idea sound?

Su fabuloso Gobernante del Mundo, el apuesto España diablo

* * *

><p><em>I hope we don't see another Conquistador…<em>


	1065. Portugal LXXVI

Antonio,

You're always a smart-ass. I bet you were very proud of your comment

The men in white coats shall come for me soon.

Você é bem-vindo. Well, it's better to be safe than sorry. Okay, I'll go get  
>you a glass of water. Is there anything else you need?<p>

Sim, it's a very lovely storm. Romano is probably off hiding somewhere.

Eu te amo Fajita ( I'd be surprised if you don't know what a fajita is. Well,  
>we're both calling each other vairous food. )<p>

Silvia

P.S. Você é bem-vindo.

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

T-that I am…did I ever tell you your hair matches your shirt?

WHOA? You kiddin' me? I wanna go…do they have those rooms with the fluffy/soft walls?

Safe from who? The sexy me? Of course. W-water? Oh—water as in that liquid stuff known as HzO…gotcha—we can't live without water you know…

Anything else I need? A hot mess named Lovino! Fusosososo…

G-God…the thunder makes my head hurt…

T-te amo también Paella (paella~!)

Antonio

P.S. ¿Qué?

* * *

><p><em>Toni, I'm thinkin' the men in the White coats need to come and get you…<em>


	1066. Prussia XXXIX

Antonio,

Well, can't blame these idiots for not knowing an awesome NATION when they see  
>one. Think about it, if others found out we exist, they'd be after our tails<br>all the time, man. I don't know what it takes to kill a nation, but I've been  
>close to it... -shudder-<p>

He did? Hmm. Makes sense. Finally, his magic actually fucking works.

Because they thought I'd rape her or some shit. Me? Rape? Naaaah, that's  
>Francis, dudes.<p>

It's chill. The guy sharing the cell with me is teaching me some interesting  
>stuff. Did you know you can kill a man with just a sock? Kesese~ I know some<br>new battle plans, for the future!

I'll miss the apple juice, though. Sig.h Being a little kid was fun. It was  
>nice to have some take care of me.<p>

Plus, this other lady working there was totally hot.

-Gilbert

P.S. It's fine. I'm not so awesome-sounding because I feel sort of dizzy, ever  
>since I got big again. Eek. Hope you feel better too, bro.<p>

* * *

><p>Gil…<p>

S-so…uhm…ay…dios mios…I can't think straight…uh…what was I gonna tell you? Jesus, I can't remember. Fuck.

U-uh…if the general publica found out about u-us nations, we'd probably be runnin' for our lives…s-sí…I've been pretty damn close too…hurts like a bitch…

Mhm.

Aha—t-too bad the police don't know that, Gil.

…I feel like the walking dead…I liked it better when I was delusional…I didn't feel quite as shitty…

Of course you can kill someone with a s-sock—suffocation, mi amigo. …W-why're we talkin' about this..?

Apple juice is good…yeah—well, Gil , if you w-wanna be swooned over, you can have my economy sickness—I'm being smothered by Silvia, mi Mamá and Romano…

…Oh good lord.

Antonio

P.S. Aw, Gil, feel better soon. T-thanks man.


	1067. Aztec Empire IV

Bastard,

The bitch hits me for no reason! It's not my fault!

No, I will not "chill" as you are telling me to do! Do you know what it feels  
>like to be completely wiped out? At least Maya's culture can still be seen<br>through Mexico's culture! I have no descendents left! Mexico barely remembers  
>me anymore!<p>

Si, bastard stays.

Aztec empire

* * *

><p>Aztec Empire,<p>

…says you.

No, I don't…but, you have to accept the fact that it happened—live and let live.

No. It doesn't,

Reino de España


	1068. Maya XII

Hola España,

Ay dios mios... Aztec is in emo mode... time to rescue Mexico from certain  
>annoyance...<p>

Maya

* * *

><p>Maya,<p>

Hmm? All right—you do that…I'm goin' back to sleep…

España


	1069. Portugal LXXVII

Antonio,

O-obrigada? Meu Deus, I think your fever is starting to get to you.

I got your glass of water. I also have some ibuprofen with me if you need  
>something to kill your headache.<p>

Ahahaha, please get some rest now. Mamã e eu are really starting to worry.

Eu te amo Amendoins (Peanuts~!)

Silvia

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

G-gracias for the water…and the ibuprofen…I think I slept off most of the…delusions…I guess…

…y-yeah…rest…t-tell Mamá not to worry—please…I don't want her freaking out like Lovino does…

Te amo también Frambuesa (raspberry :3 )

Antonio


	1070. El Salvador XII

Hola Papi,

I went to visit Mexico today, and there's this HUGE emo cloud, so to speak.  
>Aztec is crashing at Mecixo's house and is spreading emoness through his<br>depression... this is much worse than Nicaragua's depressions, that's for  
>sure... He'll probably get over it.<p>

With how everything keeps on changing, I like to hold on to some things to  
>keep the normalcy.<p>

Te Amo Papi...

Él Salvador

* * *

><p>Él Salvador,<p>

Eh—forget about Aztec and just worry about Mexico, okay?

Normalcy is always good…

Papi


	1071. Belize XV

Hi Papi~

Huh? What was I talking about? I can't remember... I caught a cold...  
>Guatemala's helping to take care of me.<p>

Oh, I was being creepy? That's weird...

Belize

* * *

><p>Belize,<p>

…I dunno what you were talkin' about…I'm just as out of it…

Mmhm

Papi


	1072. Manila XVIII

Seville y Spain

Well,if it's any consolation,the Asians (and Russia) are back to normal!  
>Please calm down Mr. Spain! ^^'<p>

Although,Minsk was really cute as a chibi... so was Tokyo... he wasn't  
>excruciatingly annoying for once... TT_TT<p>

Glorisa

* * *

><p>Glorisa,<p>

I'm calm…

Haha, it was quite the opposite for Romano when he was turned into a chibi…

Antonio


	1073. Romano CXL

Antonio,

UGH! It is a fever. Go lay down dumbass before you do something to get  
>yourself injured.<p>

…and you do NOT have disco fever.

Ti amo,

Lovino

P.S. They're the same option dumbass.

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

W-what? What in the world are you talking about, Roma? A-and I am lying down…I have been…where have _you_ been, amor?

I never said I did?

Te Amo

Antonio

P.S. What are?

* * *

><p><em>Toni's so lost…<em>


	1074. Prussia XL

Toni,

You were probably too busy with Lovino or somethin'. His name doesn't sound like 'loving' for no reason! Kesesese!

WAIT YOU KNOW WHAT I JUST THOUGHT OF?

...never mind. I forgot too. What the hell.

Well, anyway, a sock can act-

HOOOOOOOOLYYYYYY SHIIIIIT.

Is that...?

NO FUCKING WAY.

NOOOO.

MEIN GOTT... IT'S OLD FRITZ! I SEE OLD FRITZ!

-Gilbert

* * *

><p>Gil,<p>

is busy hiding from the _"scary"_ sounds thunderstorms make—this is a good time to roll your eyes in exasperation.

…pfft.

F-Fritz? When?How? WHY!

Ay…dios mios…just what the _hell_ is going on here?

~Antonio


	1075. Romano CXLI

Antonio,

It's more like what the hell were you talking about. You thought you had  
>disco fever.<p>

…you did say it.

Ti amo,

Lovino

P.S. Forget about it.

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

…the hell? Ah—sorry about that Lovino…

…I'm really beginning to worry myself…maybe I should actually start accepting help…hehe..

Te amo

Antonio

P.S. whatever you say, mi amor.

* * *

><p><em>So! Our dear amiga writing in as Prussia and brought to my attention an adorableevil idea—read Prussia's letter—the one before this one, and GO ALONG WITH IT xD Ahaha—that sounds demanding and rude._


	1076. Netherlands I

Hallo Spanje,

It's me, Netherlands. Ugh...Belgium's makin' me write this damn letter and she  
>won't leave me alone until I do.<p>

What the hell is with her and these letters anyway? She keeps sending you them  
>and it's starting to piss me off.<p>

Afscheid,

Netherlands

* * *

><p>Netherlands,<p>

Aww, isn't Belgium sweet? …why can't you be more like her, hmm?

Why are you getting pissed off at what your sister does? Not to sound rude, but is that really any of your business?

Anyway. Instead of me being rude right back at cha, I'll be polite—how are you, _Lars_? Well I suppose? Still holding onto that /gay/ title of the Tulip Country?

Oh! Tu hermana told me that you had a tulip garden at my house…why? That's just weird.

Adios,

España

* * *

><p><em>..Oh Toni, you tried so hard to be polite…then you got rude towards the very end…good try, buddy, good try.<em> _And Dogsrule and I discussed this matter—since we're not too sure if Netherlands has a human name—we're using the fandom name of Lars :3 that okay?_


	1077. Massachusetts VI

Spain,

It's all good now (the limey got lucky this time...),I'm back to normal,so are  
>the rest of my siblings and dad... hey is that grandma Native America? o_o<p>

Yes he is. And yeah,it was. He's still here btw.

Why not?

Mark

* * *

><p>Mark,<p>

I'm glad everything's back to normal…

Oh really?

Eh…just because (I sorta just forgot what we were talkin' about…Ahaha)

España


	1078. New Mexico V

Oh,good. You were angry in my last letter sooo...Okay...I made sopapilla's for  
>you guys if you want some. I also have my homemade salsa. I never see dad a<br>lot, I guess that's why I don't know whats going on. Oh well.

Adios viejo amigo(I think)

Hallie

* * *

><p>Hallie,<p>

Eh? I was? Ahh, lo siento cariño...I've been really irritable lately...I know, I know, it's very uncharacteristic of me, but what can I say? When you're sick you're not yourself.

You don't see Alfred all that often? Why not? I heard he makes a very conscious effort to visit you all…

Sí, pretty good :3

España


	1079. Murcia I

España

I'm sorry I haven't written anything to you yet. I've been... busy, you know.  
>The earthquakes and all.<p>

Awwwww. It still hurts a lot. I think I need your help.

I thought I was getting better, but now I see things... Well, people. Dead  
>(and odd) people. I mean, Rodolfo Chikilicuatre (who died some years ago) is<br>playing his guitar in my guests room. It's half destroyed because of the  
>earthquakes, but he says he doesn't mind.<p>

I think I'm a bit crazy. He looks so real...

I'm really worried

With love (and a huge headache)

Murcia

* * *

><p>Murcia, mi amor,<p>

No, no it's all right—take it easy and get some rest—do you need anything? I'll try and scrounge up anything I can for you…

I'm here for you. What do you need? Just tell me.

See things? Explicar. –Rodolfo? W-what the crap?

Y-you're not crazy (I hope)…

Don't be—we'll sort this, all right?

Con amor y muchos abrazos.

España

* * *

><p><em>ZOMG! RODOLFO! <em>


	1080. Guatemala XXX

Hola Padre...

I'm sorry I haven't been writing letters as much... I apparantly slept through  
>three straight days O_O.<p>

But right now I'm taking care of Belize. He got really sick. Now he's talking  
>about magical disturbances and horrible crap... All of these different empires<br>keep on popping up. I just saw the Incan empire about an hour ago! And I also  
>saw Native America. Ay dios mios, Belize may be all delusional right now, but<br>he may have a point in that something weird is REALLY going down.

Oh mierda! Belize's fever's going up! He almost never gets sick!

I have to go Padre.

Te amo,

Rita

* * *

><p>Rita,<p>

W-wow, that's a long time…you feel better I take it?

…creepy, very creepy. I got a letter from him about all the magical disturbances and shit—but none of that ever makes sense to me. I know about the empires, it's weird—I'm starting to wonder when Napoleon or HRE will show up. Ha. Wouldn't that be awkward…but…if empires /former/ are showing up—then what about WWII empires like Nazi Germany, Fascist Italy and Imperial Japan? Even my fascist government?

I heard Native America is running around—this is all so confusing…

Take good care of him, cariño, y llame su tía necesitas algo…

Hasta luego y te amo

Papá


	1081. Puerto Rico VII

Papá España y Sevilla

After I was chibified, I took a nap and when I woke up everything was normal  
>again. :) But now my head really hurts.<p>

Caritina

* * *

><p>Caritina,<p>

Aw, well get some more rest and you should feel better, all right?

Papá


	1082. Costa Rica XV

Hola Papi,

I try not to stress her out too much... no one wants a stressed Luisa...

Belize gets really creepy when he's sick. And San Jose got a call from,Panama  
>City saying that Panama got sick too... she passed out...<p>

No Papi, you're not cursed. Everyone's economy kind of sucks right now...  
>except mine. Cuz I'm a lucky bastard.<p>

Now for a random thought... have you noticed that my human name Francisco and  
>France's name Francis sound reeeaaally similar? I'm NOTHING like him!<p>

Well, America's demanding burgers, so I'm gonna make some~

Costa Rica

* * *

><p>Costa Rica,<p>

No, a stressed Luisa means hell for us all.

Y-yeah, he really sorta is. What is with you people and getting sick? Dios mios…

…lucky bastard.

They may be similar, but that doesn't mean you're anything alike—so yes. I did notice.

Mmkay, have fun with that.

Papi


	1083. Panama XXXI

Hola España,

Of course I'll take care of her! She's had to put up with my crap for about a  
>week now! Also... I may need to buy an electric fence... Colombia keeps on<br>popping up near the backyard...

Panama City

* * *

><p>La Ciudad de Panamaíta,<p>

Just punch Colombia in the face and she'll lay off.

Oh? Were you sick as well?

España


	1084. Romania XVIII

Antonio,

Well, I sent her a box of chocolate with a small note asking for us to be  
>friends. I hope that works. I think it's nice that you and England are getting<br>along.

I know, it sounds kind of weird. Though Belarus seems more happy. There's no  
>need to worry~<p>

Of course he's weird.

Cu plăcere.

Voileta

P.S. Ne pare rau. I was just voicing my opinion.

* * *

><p>Voileta,<p>

Aww, that's adorable! I'm sure Elizaveta will appreciate the gesture—and if she doesn't I'll hit her upside the head with my axe! Ahaha.

Belarus+Happy=freaky. (cute lil' equation, ¿no?)

Ha. Sí. It's funny watching him hit Feliciano on the head.

¿Qué?

Antonio

P.S. Ah, lo siento, that was rude of me—I was sorta laughing at the fact that I was called a saint—that's just ironic, cariño, since I'm probably as far away from saintly~ness than anything.


	1085. Prussia XLI

TONI,

NO FUCKING CLUE.

BUT... BUT I'M SO HAPPY! IT'S BEEN SO LONG AND HE WAS L-LIKE THE BEST LEADER  
>EVER.

I MEAN, I'VE ALWAYS HOPED HE'D BEEN WATCHING OVER ME AND NODDING IN EPIC  
>APPROVAL OF MY AWESOMENESS BUT I DIDN'T KNOW HE'D SHOW UP!<p>

BUT HE SAID I WAS LOOKING REALLY PASTY- WELL, PASTIER- THAN USUAL.

EVEN GILBIRD WAS HAVING TROUBLE FINDING ME. WHICH IS WEIRD.

BUT NO PROBS, BECAUSE FRITZ IS BACK!

-GILBERT!

* * *

><p>Gil,<p>

Why are you writing to me in all capitals…it gives me a headache just looking at it…

I'm glad you're happy Gil. I haven't seen you this happy in years—and it's a relief to see you actually content with something other than beer, women, and world domination.

Pasty? Are you ill as well, Gil? Ay dios mios…get some rest, Gilbert, I don't want you to get sick amigo.

Best wishes to you…and hola Fritz.

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>I lulzed at this letter xD<em>


	1086. England XII

Spain,

Greetings. It's England again.

Since I'm positive by now our aura of awkward friendliness has faded, I'll be  
>curt and to the point:<p>

Long-deceased people are coming back to life.

It's not a zombie apocalypse, because zombies are simply, logically  
>impossible, like ghosts. There is another perfectly reasonable explanation:<p>

We're going back in time.

And I believe someone else is using dark magic to affect us all.

The chibis were probably the first phase. However, since Wales, Scotland, and I  
>made a counterspell, this time-reversal is either a side effect or just<br>revenge for the failure of the original plan.

Keep in mind, please, that this is only a hypothesis. I can't think of  
>anything else, though.<p>

And, since we are going back in time, we're reliving our pasts. This may  
>explain why you've been feeling sick; your fascist regime will likely rise<br>again.

If I'm right, then all of the most important- both good and bad- things in  
>each of our histories will return. And this could cause the greatest World War<br>ever.

England

* * *

><p>Inglaterra,<p>

…yeah, that was sorta weird…but, thank you very much for the dinero…it's really come in handy with helping Murica rebuild after those earthquakes and if you need me to pay you back in anyway I will. Just lemme know.

I've noticed—Fritz is back. Gilbert made that a very known fact to me.

OH NOES! ZOMBIES! Oh—not a zombie apocalypse, gotcha…I should've finished reading that first…

Going back in time? How is that even possible? I mean—urgh, I don't get it. Who else would have the power to use dark magic against us? I mean really—we're pretty epic since we're nations and all but I though we were as amazing/awesome/fabulous/fucking FUCKTASTIC as it got.

You may suck at magic half the time, but I don't think that a side-effect of something your brothers helped you with would be so…drastic. So, let's assume the worst and go with revenge?

Sounds like a pretty damn solid hypothesis to me.

I've been sick for awhile—it's all because of my economy—but…if my fascist regime does rise again…d-does that mean that asshole Franco will too? Because if he does, I'm taking my axe and running it straight through him. He screwed us over enough…

Ay…dios mios…I don't even want to think about being a fascist nation again…that was awful…

S-so what about my conquistador days and your pirate days? Does that stand chance to rise again?

Oh good God…this is quite the dilemma…we need to get to the bottom of this quickly.

España

* * *

><p><em>OH SHIT GUYZ! DX<em>


	1087. Prussia XLII

TONI MY BESTEST FRIEND EVAAAAR,

BECAUSE I'M OVERFLOWING WITH JOY AND HAPPINESS. FOR SERIOUS, IT'S LIKE SOMEONE  
>TOOK ALL THE BEST THINGS IN THE WORLD (OTHER THAN ME) AND MADE THEM INTO<br>FIREWORKS AND LIT THEM ALL LIKE BOOOM AND PSSSH AND YEAH!

I DON'T /FEEL SICK... JUST... LIGHT. NOT LITERALLY, BUT LIKE... I DUNNO. IT'S  
>WEIRD.<p>

THE HELL? WHY WOULD I REST? FRITZ IS BAAAACK!

OH AND IN A NOT-AS-IMPORTANT-OR-AWESOME NOTE, WEST'S GETTING REALLY PICKY AND  
>MEAN AND STARTING TO SLANDER JEWS AND HE'S LOOKING FOR JAPAN AND ITA-CHAN.<p>

WEIRD, HUH~?

-GIL, WHO'S FEELING /CHILL!

* * *

><p>Gilbert,<p>

Stop him. Now. We don't need Nazi Germany running around. Don't make me get out of bed to go and halt your /crazy/ brother in his tracks of genocide. Got it?

Now go. Do it now before we're plunged into another World War.

I'm glad you're happy Gil, but times have just gotten very desperate.

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Oh fuck. Anyone willing to pick up Germany in this case?<em>


	1088. Romano CXLII

Antonio,

Yeah, you did. At least you're better now.

…AND THAT WHAT I'VE BEEN SAYING FOR A LONG TIME! WHY THE HELL DID IT TAKE  
>SO LONG FOR YOU TO ADMIT YOU NEED HELP?<p>

Ti amo,

Lovino

P.S. better. You really don't want to know.

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

We have a fucking problem. This problem is Nazi Germany—find Feli and make sure Germany doesn't get _anywhere _near him. I gotta go find Japan or America or someone…dios mios this is a mess…

Y-yes I need help. Happy? I admitted it. It took so long because I'm too damn proud to admit my failings. That's why.

Ugh.

I love you and I'm sorry for calling you Romano…I was in a hurry—te amo Lovino

Antonio


	1089. Italy LI

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Huh? A kitty? Are you feeling okay?

Feeling worried,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feliciano,<p>

I need you to do me a huge favour…it'll make me feel better, all right? I need to stay away from Germany right now—and Japan too. Come hang with Romano and I for a little bit, please? Uh, Germany and Japan are planning a big party for you and they don't wanna ruin the surprises they have for you…okay?

Antonio


	1090. Tenochtitlán I

Spain,

Yeah. Me. And, before you (like everyone else) call me Mexico City, I am NOT.  
>I am Tenochtitlán, the former capital of the Aztec Empire. We just look and<br>act alike. A lot alike, but Mexico City is younger than me. It's fun,  
>confusing Mexico into thinking one's the other...<p>

Okay. I have to get this over with now so as not to just blow up at you later  
>- that was mean, what Hernan Cortes did! Why did you let him do that? My<br>citizens were such good people, and now they're all gone because of what he  
>did! You know... *Insert seemingly random, strange, heiroglyph-like writing<br>that could quite possibly be the equivalent of Tenochtitlán cussing at Spain  
>in the Aztec language here*<p>

Okay, I'm done ranting. Sorry about that.

So... uhm, now that that's over with, I hope all is well? Economy is bad at  
>the moment in Spain, correct? I blame the crazy guy, America. I hope things<br>pick up soon.

Lo siento about ranting, Tenochtitlán

* * *

><p><em>(Another of Alana's insane friends here! =D I think she already explained<br>we're all foreigners? Bah. I'm Mexican, but I'm more fascinated by the Aztec  
>Empire (I can even trace my bloodlines back to them, too!) so my character is<br>Tenochtitlán. Wheeee, insomniaaa~ Okay, randomness is over. We're such  
>strange people, we who call ourselves las amigas de la Alana loca~ Can't you<br>tell? :3 )_

* * *

><p>Tenochtitlán,<p>

Ah—hola, n-no offense but you look older than Mexico City…

Cortes acted out of my government's orders…I'm really sorry about that. The man had a God complex…

It's fine—I understand that you're angry about that. I would be too.

Uhm, the economy is bad—but right now there are bigger problems…like Nazi Germany rising again—ay dios mios…this is becoming a major mess.

Lo siento again…

España

* * *

><p><em>Well hey thur. Since I'm so behind in my letter's I'm going to have to bounce around so I apologize in advance if I skip a letter for a really long time.<em>

_Oh, you're Mexican? I'm German, French and a little bit Spanish. I have roots tracing back to Iberia and Prussia :3 It's pretty legit. _

_I love world history~!_

_Ahaha sí, I can tell :3_


	1091. Madrid XXII

Papa,

Dios mios, what happened to you? Did Uncle Gilbert take you drinking? Again? If  
>he did, I'm going to sic Enrique on him! ...Or Moscow after she gets<br>irritated. Where's Washington DC? He'll annoy her for me, and then I'll send  
>her after Uncle Gilbert!<p>

Te amo, Papa!

Madrid y Enrique

P.S. SOMEBODY, ANYBODY! Find a straightjacket and put him in it! PLEASE! He's  
>scaring me.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Oh my God! Spain! He's going insane! ...I love it.<em>

_That means we start earlier than you, though. My birthday is Sunday, yay! -To  
>be sixteen- I'm the youngest in my entire class. Eek..<em>

* * *

><p>Madrid,<p>

Lo siento sweetie, I've been really sick and I must've written back to you in one of my fever induced delusions…

But, cariño, do me favour. If you see Francisco Franco _anywhere _or any government officials from the "nationalist" during the fascist regime, let me know immediately. Even if you think you see them. Okay?

Te amo,

Papá

* * *

><p><em>This is getting dramatic!<em>

_Happy early birthday then! Ahaha—no, Spain's not going insane—just really delirious _


	1092. Portugal LXXVIII

Antonio,**  
><strong>  
>Você é bem-vindo, irmãozinho. Just please feel better soon.<p>

I already told her not to worry. I doubt she'd freak out like Lovino.

Eu te amo morango (strawberry~! :3 )

Silvia

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

I can worry about feeling better later. I need you to help Lovino keep Feliciano distracted…Germany's gone back to his Nazi days and I'm worried that any influence from him will cause Italy to go back to a fascist state…

Have you heard from England what's going on? It's awful…I hope Franco doesn't show up…just thinking about it makes me sick to my stomach…not that I'm not already, but, eh, you get it.

Te amo la piña (pineapple ;3)

Antonio

P.S. Keep an eye out for Franco for me, please.


	1093. Peru I

Oi Spain,

I came to Europe with Bolivia and since I'm here I thought I'd pay you a  
>visit. As in stay over. I hope that's okay with you. If not, we're camping in<br>your tomato field. I suppose you know what that means for your precious  
>"tesoros" (which came from my place to begin with...).<p>

That wasn't a threat. I'm just in a bad mood because Bolivia hit me and now  
>there's a nasty throbbing bump on my head.<p>

So, anyway, we'll probably be showing up sometime tomorrow. See you then.

Peru

P.S.: I would make you coca tea, but the security at your place is too tight  
>for me to risk it. (Stupid UN.) So I brought you some Inca Kola instead :D<p>

P.P.S.: That jerk Chile hasn't been writing to you, has he?

* * *

><p>Perú,<p>

Ah—I'm not home, and if I were I'd be cooped up in bed with a raging fever—but, Mamá Iberia and Portugal are over so they'll let you in. Please don't mess with my tomatoes…

Aw, I'm sorry.

Sí, ciao. By the way, keep an eye out for random empires wandering around, okay?

España

P.S. Pfft. Sorry about that. Inca Kola is cool :3 gracias

P.S.S. Not as of late…why?

* * *

><p><em>Bad time to join us xD. Seems as if we're going back in time and Empires (Like Nazi Germany) are rising again! <em>


	1094. France XLII

Bonjour mon ami~

Ohonhon, I think your fever went up...

No! Amerique did NOT get murdered by Russia.

Oui, you and Romano can come over right now...

Oui, you are right about that.

Francis

* * *

><p>Francis,<p>

It did…

Oh, that's good? Why would—never mind.

No. We are _not_ going through with your little "plan". Things are too messed up right now plus why in the hell would I fucking want to? Ugh, you're a creep.

Any sign of Napoleon?

Of course I am.

Antonio


	1095. Arizona XXXVIII

Dear Papa,

Because he's a thick-headed idiot who SOLD me to America and wants me back  
>AFTER he SOLD me... that's why...<p>

Ok Papa, it seems I always ask when you're at your worst...

Ah, that makes sense... although I still don't understand how you can stand  
>Romano...<p>

Love,

Sophia

P.S. Oh Papa, will you ever learn... England is really nice when you get to  
>know him!<p>

* * *

><p>Sophia,<p>

Gotcha.

…Yupp.

Because under that "Bad-ass" personality of his, he's a very sweet, caring, loving person.

Con amor,

Papá

P.S. …no.


	1096. Aztec Empire V

Bastard,

Says I. And what I say is law.

No, I don't have to live with what happened. I can just take everything over  
>again... ehehehe ahahahaha!<p>

It so does.

Aztec Empire

* * *

><p>Aztec,<p>

Bullshit. Might I remind you that you're not a might empire anymore?

No. You can't. I won't let you—plus your primeval way of doing things would be no match for twentieth century technology and warfare, sorry.

No, it doesn't.

Reino de España


	1097. Mayan Empire XIII

Hola España,

Aztec went into conquering mode... I might've knocked him out with my  
>sacrificing mallet... I didn't do it that hard.<p>

Poor Mexico's got the emo... or he got sick. That reminds me, I need to help  
>Guatemala take care of Belize... he acts really creepy when he's sick.<p>

Maya

* * *

><p>Maya,<p>

…oh. Thanks for saving me the trouble. I'm really busy right now…

Aw, poor thing. Yeah, that would be appreciated.

España

* * *

><p><em>…a fight between the sacrificing mallet and Antonio's axe…hmm…I like it. I'll try and implement it into our new "Backwards in Time" Arc.<em>


	1098. El Salvador XIII

Hola Papi,

I went with Abuela Maya to go get Aztec out of his emo mode... she hit him  
>with her sacrificing mallet O_O.<p>

Now Mexico got sick so I'm taking care of him while Abuela helps Guatemala  
>take care of Belize.<p>

Off to get a wet cloth for Mexico's forehead,

Él Salvador

* * *

><p>El Salvador,<p>

So I heard.

Ay…dios mios…what a mess. Tell Mexico I hope he feels better.

Papi


	1099. Italy LII

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Well…Ok! I'll come! That's really nice of them! Should we have a party  
>for them too?<p>

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feli,<p>

Yes…really nice. Uhm, we'll have a party for them later, okay? Let them get ready for your big fiesta.

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Poor Toni doesn't like lying to Feli…<em>


	1100. Romano CXLIII

…WHAT THE HELL? I knew that potato bastard was bad news! Don't worry. Even  
>if I have to knock him out I'll make sure that Feli stays the hell away from<br>him.

Don't worry, I know. Just hurry Antonio.

Ti amo,

Lovino

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Y-yeah, I know, it's pretty awful—but don't blame Ludwig, all right? Something else seems to be going on from behind the scenes and we need to figure out what it is. Ah—gracias Lovi, I sorta…lied…to him to make it easier on you…I feel awful…I don't like lying to Feli…

Sí, gracias mi amor. I'm hurrying…I'm just—oh fuck…

* * *

><p><em>OH NOES! What is it that Toni found that made him not even sign his letter? DX<em>


	1101. Belize XVI

Hello...

There's something messed up in the magical world. I can tell! It's gonnna be  
>really hard to fix when I comes out too.<p>

Belize

* * *

><p>Belize,<p>

…uh, yeah, okay, I believe you now…

Can't chat…

Papi

* * *

><p><em>C-creepy, Belize… <em>

_Question: should I take on Franco or is someone gonna write in as him?_


	1102. Teruel III

España:

Told... Just a little mistake. I meant "tell". Sabes que odio el inglés.  
>Sabes que el inglés me odia. No te burles ¬¬<p>

Así que esta carta te la escribo en castellano. Más fácil que el inglés.

Si todo el mundo fuera alegre, dejarías de ser conocido por tu buen humor.  
>Solo serías uno más. Así que olvídalo. Ya.<p>

Adiós

Teruel

* * *

><p><em>Translation: You know that I hate English. And English hates me. Don't make fun of me ¬¬<em>

_That's why I write this letter in Spanish. It's easier than English._

_If all the world were cheerful, you'll stop being known because of your  
>cheerfulness. You'd only be "one more". So, forget it. Now.<em>

_Bye_

_Teruel_

* * *

><p>Teruel,<p>

Yo no soy, yo no lo soy. Lo siento.

Sí, el español es más fácil, lo reconozco, pero por el bien de los que no hablan nuestro idioma hermoso que suelen escribir en Inglés.

Ahaha - usted está absolutamente correcto. ¿Cómo podría mirar sobre un hecho tan importante?

Ciao

España

* * *

><p><em>Translation: <em>

_I'm not, I'm not. I'm sorry._

_Yeah, Spanish is much easier, but for those who don't speak our beautiful language, I mostly write in English._

_Ahahaha—you're absolutely correct. How could I overlook such a prominent fact?_


	1103. Valencia XXXIII

España

Any problem with my name? ¬¬

Fun in bed? Are you playing videogames? I like my PSP in the bed. It's funny^^

Is the room spinning? Are you sure?

...

Are you OK?

You... what? O.o

Papá, you're strange.

Kisses,

Valencia

PD:

Sevilla

Well, his letter is quite strange. *Valencia turns on the TV* The economy  
>is... the same as yesterday. Well, it's got a bit better in Barcelona. She's<br>selling a lot of Barça's merchandising. My team doesn't sell so much (Maybe  
>because I don't have Villa anymore... I sold him to her. I needed the money. I<br>still have a half-built estadio... Maybe I'll finish it someday. In the  
>meanwhile, my team keeps playing in Mestalla, as usual)<p>

And I feel more or less OK. I've been better, but I've also been worse ^^

Love,

València

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

No, not at all…why? I freakin' named you, why would there be a problem?

W-what?

Oh. I get it. I must've sent you a letter in one of my little delirium spells…lo siento…

Ah, keep an eye out for Franco—tell your siblings as well por favor…seems as if something big is gonna happen—we're already dealing with Nazi Germany.

Papá

PD:

Valencia,

Sí, he was majorly delirious from fever…

Well Barcelona sucks…stupid cry-baby…why can't my economy be doing that well? Dad finally admitted we need help and is begrudgingly accepting financial assistance—not much though. Little bits here and there, mostly from Tía Silvia and the Burger Bastard…

Glad you feel better than our idiot father does.

Besos y abrazos

Sevilla


	1104. Germany II

Hello Spain,

Do you know where Italy is? I need his help. I assume you know what I am  
>talking about.<p>

And if not, I can always team up with your daughter Luisa. She has just gone  
>Sandanista.<p>

Have a nice day.

Nazi!Germany

P.S. Franco came back

* * *

><p>Germany,<p>

Nope. Not at all. Did you check with Japan. And no, enlighten me.

…wait. What? Are you kidding me? Fuck.

I'll try.

España

P.S. WHAT? Where is that mother fucking asshole?

* * *

><p><em>…oh good lord—I warn you now, things may get really offensive from here on out—and an almost pure blooded German and Judeo-Christian, I'm okay with hearing from Nazi!Germany—that's in our past and Germany has take the percautions to make sure nothing like WWII and the Holocaust ever again.<em>

_So. If you have qualms PM me and we'll talk, okay?_


	1105. France XLIII

Bonjour Antonio~

Actually, oui, Napoleon's here right now~

I'm off. I'll write to you later,

Napoleonic era!France

* * *

><p>Francis,<p>

Listen to me…do not do anything that midget tells you to do…please…for the sake of the world and my sanity…

…Good God…

Antonio

_Ahaha! Antonio called Napoleon a midgettt_


	1106. Romano CXLIV

UGH! You have got to be kidding me! Why the hell shouldn't I blame the  
>potato bastard? It's probably his damn fault. Grazie, I know that you must<br>feel like shit after doing that. Um…what would happen if he ran into that  
>bastard?<p>

..WAIT! WHAT HAPPENED?

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Just don't. Okay? It's not his fault that the "magic world" –according to Inglaterra and Belize—are outta whack.

Yeah…I feel terrible…how could I so blatantly lie to Feli like that? Ugh. Uh…if he did, expect a Fascist Italy…

F-Franco…

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Sooo? Anyone wanna take on the daunting task of writing as General Franco?<em>


	1107. Italy LIII

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Yay! I'll make a lot of pasta for them! But si! I'll let them get ready!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feliciano,<p>

Yupp, make 'em as much pasta as you want. Good. Now, you can't go looking for them either, comprende?

Antonio


	1108. Galicia VII

España

You don't want to become the king of the world. It sounds cool, but it seems  
>quite stressful. You'd become responsible of everything (the good and the<br>bad). I think you'd feel even worse than now.

You shouldn't think about it anymore. It's not healthy (For you. For us. Look  
>at Madrid!)<p>

TODAY'S SUNNY! I'm so happy... I'm not mad about Eurovisión anymore

Tú no eres un diablo. Eres mi padre. Un angelito de piel morena y ojos verdes

Con amor

Galicia

* * *

><p>Galicia,<p>

No, I really don't…what made you think that I wanted to?

Ahaha, all right cariño—what about Madrid?

Aw, Hace sol ;3 in Madrid it's rainy—but I'm not in Madrid anymore…hmm…

Pfft. All right ;)

Con amor,

Papá

P.S. Una palabra: Franco.


	1109. Wales XII

Spain,

I'm not sure how long I was out. All I know is I woke up in my own bed.  
>Strange, I thought I passed out at Arthur's house. Well, thank you so much for<br>your help. I'm sorry if I repeated myself. I forgot if I thanked you or not.

Hwyl,

Cymru

* * *

><p>Wales,<p>

Glad you feel better—get as much rest as possible though—it appears as if we may need your services again. And de nada—it was no problemo. No problem, don't worry about how many times you repeat something I do it all the time.

Ciao

España


	1110. England XIII

Spain,

It's no problem. I don't expect a return payment, either, so don't fret.

...Gilbert? Fritz? Who or what are those? I think you're imaging things,  
>Spain.<p>

It's rather complicated but I'll try to summarize it. People think of time as  
>only going forward, like a straight line stretching into eternity. However,<br>there is one theory that says time is rather like an animated booklet- you  
>flip the pages quickly and, if you drew a doodle properly enough and start<br>from the end up, it looks like it's moving. But if you start at the wrong end  
>of the booklet (meaning the front), it won't look like the animation is going<br>forward but backward. The same is with time.

Basically, someone has nearly manipulated time to their will. I say 'nearly'  
>because had they total control over it, then they could specifically choose<br>what to bring back, but instead, everything's jumbled up and we have all  
>sorts of people from all centuries past popping up.<p>

I have no clue who else is that powerful. We may be dealing with an  
>unimaginably omnipotent force here.<p>

I think anyone/anything can come up again, including Franco. I have Winston  
>Churchill already here, and I hear America's got Franklin D. Roosevelt.<p>

This isn't good at all...

England

* * *

><p>Inglaterra,<p>

Ah, gracias

Gilbert=Prussia. Fritz= Germanic general person dude thing.

That actually made sense to me…wow, okay then, gracias.

Ohmaigod. Germany—he's…he's gone back to his Nazism days…a-and Franco…I've heard rumors that he's wandering around Spain…

S-so, if we have Nazi Germany—what about Hitler? Romano and I are keeping Italy separated from Germany for the time being…

FDR? That man was fucking amazing. Same with Churchill. Both very excellent men. I admire them both.

Dios mios…is this God's way of smiting us for all the wars and shit?

Augh…if Franco shows up and I personally see him…heheh. He won't be on this earth for much longer. B-but I don't wanna relapse back into my Civil War…or my fascist regime…I was miserable and sick and hurting and it was awful—ugh…what a mess.

How are we gonna put a stop to this?

España


	1111. Guatemala XXXI

Hola Padre,

Si I feel much better... but sadly Belize isn't. He's talking about fascist  
>governments and corrupted leaders coming back again. But I think that may be<br>true now because Nicaragua called me and said her war hero Sandino is back.  
>She's afraid that the Somoza, or worse, the Sandinista phases will come back.<p>

Ehehehe...about that... I just saw a Nazi swastika, or however you say it,  
>somewhere. I remember being part of the allies... that was not a fun time for<br>ANYONE. Ay dios mios, what Belize keeps on predicting is coming true...

I need to get Micos another wet cloth. Dammit, next time you see Inglaterra  
>tell him to get his pale ass over here. I may hate the bastard, but he's<br>Belize's dad just as much as you are and he needs to help his kid!

Te amo Padre...

Rita

* * *

><p>Rita,<p>

Glad you feel better. Y-yeah—Nazi Germany's risen again—I'm on my way to América del Sur to take down Luisa and get her back to normal…that sounds awful, but it's what needs to be done…

Swastikas? Dios mios…

I'm sorry—but Inglaterra is dealing with rising problems in Europe, amor, I'm going to be in América del Sur so I'll stop by and check on things there—and rest up a little if you don't mind…I have to keep reminding myself I'm still sick…and if Franco truly is around it's only going to get worse for me.

Te amo también cariño

Papá


	1112. Costa Rica XVI

Hola Papi,

Stressed Luisa= hell is correct.

Belize might be our only link to what's happening right now. Everything he's  
>predicting is coming true, so we might be able to tell what's going to happen<br>next.

Yeah yeah yeah... I know I'm a lucky bastard. Nicaragua reminds me all the  
>time. I'm like, the only central American nation who hasn't had a civil war.<p>

Costa Rica

* * *

><p>Costa Rica,<p>

Keep Luisa away from anyone that looks like Germany until I get there, okay? You'd be doing me a huge favour…

Y-yeah I know—Inglaterra has had some good ideas as well.

Sí.

Papi


	1113. Panama XXXII

Hola España,

That might work...

Of course I was sick! Didn't Panama tell you?

Panama City

* * *

><p>Panama City,<p>

Mmhm.

…well lo siento for forgetting…

España


	1114. Romano CXLV

Antonio,

So it's brow bastard's fault? I thought that he and his brothers fixed  
>everything?<p>

..You're helping him. Don't feel too bad. A fascist-…please pass along a  
>message to the potato bastard for me. "Stay the fuck away from Feliciano<br>bastard. If you don't expect a visit from some friends of mine who would love  
>to give you a new pair of shoes."<p>

…wh-what do you mean by Franco?

Lovino

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

No, it's no one's fault other than the person who's doing this—which isn't any nation.

Y-yeah, you're right…I just gotta keep telling myself that. All right, I'll tell Lud—Nazi Germany…ugh, I hate that word. Nazi…it's so…feo.

I quite literally mean that fascist asshole who threw my country into civil war.

Antonio

P.S. Since we both seem to need it, I'll leave you with this: I love you, mi amor


	1115. Prussia XLIII

Spanien,

MEIN GOTT. ICH BIN DUMM. How did I not recognize this as the West from...

From...

From the time I was... d-dissolutioned as a c-country? Scheiße, is this why I  
>feel light? Am I d-d-disappearing? B-but Fritz is back, s-so... that's not<br>possible! Besides, the f-first time I got dissolutioned, I didn't... DIE!

-Königreich Preußen

* * *

><p>G-Gilbert?<p>

…A-are you okay? Gil? Hang in there, okay? W-we're gonna get this figured out. Kay? Just…augh…just don't do anything stupid.

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Oh noes!<em>


	1116. New Mexico VI

Eh, really. I guess so. I've been getting a lot of wind and fires lately. Dad  
>comes around a lot.<p>

Meh, he might not have come to me yet.

Beh, I hate wind and waiting for slow people to move out of my way when I'm  
>walking. They can be so slow when I'm in a hurry.<p>

Adios viejo amigo

Hallie

* * *

><p>Hallie,<p>

All right, well, I hope all is well for you.

He will—but give him time—things are very turbulent right now.

I know it sucks, right?

España


	1117. Italy LIV

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Don't worry! I won't! That would ruin the surprise right? And plus! I need  
>to get to work making all that pasta!<p>

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feliciano,<p>

Good, very good. Haha, yes I suppose it would. All right, well get working on that, okay? I have to go out to South America…

Antonio


	1118. Arizona XXXIX

Dear Papa,

Yes... he's an idiot...

feeling better? anything new?

Are you kidding me? He's not sweet.. and caring... maybe he is about Italy  
>but... that's it... he's even mean to Italy!<p>

Love,

Sophia

P.S. Yes... he's really nice! Have you two started fighing again?

* * *

><p>Sophia,<p>

Yupp.

Ah, no. And Empires rising again like Nazi Germany,t hat's what.

Yes he is. You haven't ever seen that side of him. Please don't be so rude when speaking about my Lovino.

Con amor,

Papá

P.S. At times. And no.


	1119. Nicarao IV

España!

This is Nicarao! Nicaragua's gona completely ballistic! She's even got her  
>Sandanista attire on! She's been calling Cuba and Venezuela and they have an<br>allience! She won't listen to me or anyone! I'm afraid that Nazi Germany will  
>take advantage of that!<p>

Nicarao

* * *

><p>Nicarao,<p>

W-what? Ay dios mios…I'm on my way to South America…

…I'd get the Bad Touch Trio together but France has gone Napoleonic and I don't know what's going on with Gilbert…

I'm going to make sure Nazi Germany doesn't do anything…don't worry.

España


	1120. El Salvador XIV

Hola Papi,

Everything's a fucking mess. Nicaragua went Sandanista and Russia went  
>communist... AGAIN... also Venezuela, Cuba, and Nicaragua now have an even<br>stronger alliance! Something bad's gonna happen

Él Salvador

* * *

><p>El Salvador,<p>

I know, I know…I'm on my way—please be careful until I get there.

Russia went COMMUNISTIC? Fuck…I'll let America know…

Papi


	1121. Peru II

Spain,

It's awful! I've forgotten all my Spanish overnight! It must've had something  
>to do with Kullak (Sis) slamming that beer glass into my head, -chá. Well, at<br>least she's forgiven me for whatever I did that upset her... I hope.

Sorry to hear about your condition. And don't worry, I wouldn't do anything to  
>those tomatoes unless they were ripe, -mi.<p>

Ugh, Chile. Another reason not to go home. He phoned me this morning asking  
>when I'd be back, -si. At least, that's what Bolivia told me. I couldn't<br>understand a single word he was saying, -mi.

Well, since you're not home, I guess I'll drop by Ipa (Aunt) Portugal's place  
>instead. Rest well and hope you get better soon. Huq p'unchaukama (until next<br>time).

Piruw

P.S.: Empires, you say? Is Tayta (Father) around? Have you seen him? *hopeful*

* * *

><p>Perú,<p>

Ah, that's awful! Well, hopefully you'll remember it all when this is over.

…I'll be all right. And good. No touchy mi tomates.

…Hmmm… gotcha.

Sí, make sure she's all right for me, por favor…and muchas gracias…I can rest once this is all over.

España

P.S. Sí. Uhm, hmm, I thought I heard something about him.


	1122. Belize XVII

I warned you...

Now this is going to lead to a World War IV if this keeps on happening. You  
>need to stop Nicaragua from allying herself with Germany. If you do...<p>

Belize

* * *

><p>Belize,<p>

W-what do you expect us to do? I'm on my way to stop Nicaragua…

España


	1123. Germany III

Hello Spain,

Of course you know what I am talking about. Italy is needed for the cleansing  
>of the Jewish people from this world. They have caused all of our problems and<br>are not fit to walk on this Earth.

Ja, Luisa has gone "Sandanista" as she calls it and has teamed up with Cuba  
>and Venezuela. If she is an ally then my duty as a soldier will be much<br>easier.

Nazi!Germany

* * *

><p>Germany,<p>

No, the Jews are good people and do not deserve what you're planning on doing to them. Please stop this—you've already subjected those poor people to genocide…not again…

…Shit. Don't go near her or I won't hesitate to stop you by any means necessary.

España


	1124. France XLIV

Bonjour Antonio~

Why are you calling my boss a midget? He isn't that short... and anyway, he  
>has a dream of France ruling the world.<p>

I'm going to go reclaim my part of Morocco now~

Napoleonic Era!France

* * *

><p>France,<p>

Because he is. No. I won't allow France that privilege…it isn't something you can just take over.

Touch Morocco and I will crush you so badly you'll go scampering back to France without a second guess. Are you understanding me?

España


	1125. Guatemala XXXII

Hola Padre...

Shit! Belize! What do you mean Luisa took over Honduras? Fuck! This is not  
>going well for me, or anyone! I'm even cursing more, so I think I'm going back<br>to my rebellion days!

This better work out...

Guatemala

* * *

><p>Rita,<p>

…fuck. I'm almost at South America…just try and hold her off until I get there, okay?

Papá


	1126. Costa Rica XVII

Hola Papi...

Ehehehe... about Luisa... she just conquered me... and Panama... and  
>Honduras... and Cuba took Over Puerto Rico and Republica Dominicana... and<br>Venezuela took over Ecuador and Colombia... they're making an empire...  
>shit... please come soon... but the trio are inseparable right now, so if you<br>take down Luisa you'll have to take over Miguel and Alejandro...

Costa Rica

* * *

><p>Costa Rica,<p>

Fuck! Not you too! Ugh…this is fucking frustrating…I'm almost there…just hang on, all right?

Papi

* * *

><p><em>…Spain's gonna be annihilated if he tries to take 'em all on, on his own…<em>


	1127. Panama XXXIII

España

Luisa took over mi Mama! T-this is r-really scary...

Panama City

* * *

><p>Panama,<p>

I know, babe, I know…you'll be okay. I'll be there soon.

España


	1128. Nicaragua CII

Hola España,

I hear that you will be going over to where I am to defeat me... try all you  
>want, but your economy has made you weak and Cuba, Venezuela and I have<br>already taken over a lot of land. You'll only get hurt if you try to beat us.

Sandanista!Nicaragua

P-Papi... The Sandinista me has taken over, I-I can't believe this is  
>happening!<p>

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Nicaragua,<p>

Ha! I laugh at your overconfidence. You haven't the experience to beat me in battle, weak or not…I will annihilate you.

Conquistador!Spain

Shh, babe, it's all right, Papi's taking care of this, even if it means using that Conquistador side of me… I love you very much, I'll sort this out, all right?

Papi

* * *

><p><em>AHHH! *runs away* NOT CONQUISTADOR!SPAIN!<em>


	1129. Romano CXLVI

Antonio,

Then what the hell is it?

Yeah, keep telling yourself that.

…I hope you kick his ass.

Lovino

P.S. I love you too. Don't let anything happen to you.

P.S.S. FUCK! ANTONIO! FELICIANO'S GONE!

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

No fucking clue.

I will. :3

Ahaha—oh trust me, mi amor…he'll be hatin' life to the fullest.

Mucho amor,

Antonio

P.S. I'll try.

P.S.S FUCK! Find him! NOW!

* * *

><p><em>Oh shit man.<em>


	1130. Italy LV

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

I'm really sorry! But I need to go see Ludwig! He just sent me a text  
>telling me that he's hurt and he needs me!<p>

Sorry!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feliciano,<p>

No, please, don't do this…he's lying to you, Feli!

Augh…fuck…

I don't accept your damn apology, dammit!

Antonio


	1131. El Salvador XV

Eh, hola Papi...

Nicaragua's been ignoring me, so I don't think she plans on invading me.. but  
>I need to be prepared just in case.<p>

Si, Russia went communist. He's an ally of Nicaragua's right now

Él Salvador

* * *

><p>El Salvador,<p>

Good. I'm glad—but, I'm in South America now, so if you need anything let me know.

Aw shit…that's no good.

Papi


	1132. Nicarao V

Hola España,

Nazi Germany BETTER not do anything... Luisa took over about half of South America right now... and Cuba has taken over a lot of islands...

Aw shit! Luisa just got a call from Germany! He said that he has Italy right now and asked Luisa if she wanted to be in an alliance. She said that she'll think about it...

Luisa may accept or decline... she's way too unpredictable in this state...

Nicarao

* * *

><p>Nicarao,<p>

I won't allow it—I'm there now so hopefully I can put a stop to this madness.

W-what? G-Germany has Italy? …ay…dios mios…

I'm really pegging on the hope she declines…if she accepts and all her alliances (including Russia) join with Nazi Germany, this is over…

España


	1133. Madrid XXIII

Papa,

That explains it. You had me really worried, Papa.

Not him again! Why would I see him again? If I do, can I send Enrique after him? Dios mio. Francisco Franco es muy mal, y loco. Yes, Papa, of course I'll tell you.

Te amo tambien,

Madrid

* * *

><p><em>Gracias, mi amiga! <em>_Are you sure he's not going nuts or something? Or maybe he already has and we just don't know it yet...~_

_And my computer is being hijacked. Again... I blame mi perro. Everything is his fault. If something were to explode in China, I'd scream, "MI PERRO, WHAT DID YOU DO?" And then people would look at me funny and I'd probably say "Viva la Furia Roja" nervously before running off somewhere to hide..._

* * *

><p>Madrid,<p>

Yeah…

I don't know why, but the world seems to be relapsing in time…and Franco seems to be our curse…s-so, I may really need you if I'm plunged back into my Civil war days, all right?

Te amo,

Papá

* * *

><p><em>De nada, and yeah, it's just delirium from a super high fever—if you've looked at Spain's economy recently, they're not doing too hot.<em>

_Whutt? How can your dog hijack your computer? W-wow, that's intense. Ahaha. ¡Viva la Furia Roja!_


	1134. New Mexico VII

I know huh. Dang slow people.

Do you...have any turtles? I found a liking to them.

I still wanna visit you. Is it okay? I havent seen you in forever.

Dad days I should drink more milk and hamburgers. He thinks they 'essential' to a growing girl(I'm only 14 right now) and then proceeded to convince me that hamburgers were my favorite food. Actually, your churros are my favorite. Don't tell dad that.

Hallie

PS: By the way, I don't know what I should call you. Old friend reminds e of Star Wars. Help

PPSS: Want my home made salsa?

* * *

><p>Hallie,<p>

Yupp.

Of course I have turtles! They love me~!

Yes it's all right, but not now—I'm a bit busy saving the world from Nicaragua and Nazi!Germany…ay dios mios…what a mess.

Haha, I'm allergic to milk, so don't drink it—It's awful, yucky stuff. Hamburgers are not essential to a growing girl…fruits, vegetables and meats are… aw…I'm flattered, my churros are your favourite? Winner!

España

P.S. I dunno—call me whatever you want

P.S.S. Ohh sounds good! Sí.


	1135. Romano CXLVII

Antonio,

I'll go look right now!

Great. And…o-oh..sh-shit..I feel…ANTONIO! Stay away from me! I'm…

Fine. Don't worry about anything Spain. And don't ask about it either.  
>I'd hate to have to kill you. Now if you excuse me I have some very<br>important business to attend to.

Mafia!Romano

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

All right, gracias.

…fuck…not you too…

W-whatever you say, Romano.

España

* * *

><p><em>It'll only be a matter of time before we see either Fascist!Spain or Civil War!Spain or even the rise of Conquistador!Spain again…<em>


	1136. Italy LVI

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

No, it's alright! I'm with him now! He's just going to help make my  
>country be the best it can! There's no problem with that!<p>

Fascist!Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feliciano,<p>

No, it's not all right…

Fascisim is not making your country the best it can be…trust me…I-I've been there…

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>I'm finally caught up! :'D<em>


	1137. Puerto Rico VIII

Papa

Okay Papa, but I feel restless so sleep is gonna be hard for me.

Caritina

* * *

><p>Caritina,<p>

Do whatever you can—I know what it feels like to be restless yet tired—just try your hardest, all right?

Papá


	1138. Romano CXLVIII

Spain,

Fuck. Looks like I can't do what I need to right now so I have to work with  
>you first to stop that Nazi bastard.<p>

Don't get used to it.

Mafia!Romano

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

And what exactly was it that you were going to do…?

And fine. I'm in South America taking care of Nicaragua—do all you can to keep Nazi Germany out of South America please, I already have to deal with Communistic Russia.

España


	1139. Italy LVII

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Si! It is alright! Ludwig knows what he's talking about! It just didn't  
>work out for you is all!<p>

Fascist!Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feliciano,<p>

No, it's really not. It doesn't matter if Ludwig knows what he's talking about or not—fascist governments do not work—nor will they ever. I'm sorry.

España


	1140. Romano CXLIX

Spain,

Nothing you need to worry about.

Heh, that works out for me. That Nazi bastard is the one I need to stop.  
>This'll actually help me out a lot. Grazie for that.<p>

Mafia!Romano

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

A-all right, whatever you say.

De nada—just make it quick…we can't drag this out too long…

España


	1141. Italy LVIII

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Well too bad! I'm going to help Ludwig! And it will work!

Fascist!Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Italy,<p>

I'm sorry—but since you won't listen to reason I'm going to have to stop you myself it seems.

España


	1142. Puerto Rico IX

Papá

Help me! Cuba conquered me, and I'm really scared. What's going on?

Caritina

* * *

><p>Puerto Rico,<p>

Give me three good reasons as to why I should help you.

Inquisition!Spain


	1143. Arizona XL

Dear Papa,

oh... so that's why dad has been talkin' 'bout the cold war... This is  
>irksome...<p>

Papa, I'll make you a deal... if you stop saying mean things about unle  
>England then I'll stop saying mean things about Romano... even though he's a-<br>nevermind!

Love,

Sophia

P.S. It's MOST of the time! That's good...

P.P.S. P-papa... it's r-r-raining...

* * *

><p>Arizona,<p>

Just where the hell are you located?

Romano? What about him you little brat?

Inquisition!Spain

P.S. Rain is just water—get over it.

* * *

><p><em>Hi Inquisition!Spain :3 <em>


	1144. Kentucky IV

DAD AND RUSSIA HAVE GONE COLD WAR. But that's not the only problem here!

Can anyone tell me what the world is coming to?

Kentucky

P.S. O-Oh no...

NO!Don't come an-

!

* * *

><p>Kentucky?<p>

Don't care.

I have a New World to Inquisition…

Inquisition!Spain


	1145. Philippines XXIII

S-spain,

Japan's... gone imperial... he took all of South Asia...

I hope you're holding your own well enough... I'm trying to hold on...

ugh...

!

L-Lorenzo

* * *

><p>Philippines,<p>

Hmm—didn't I take you over at some point?

Of course I'm holding my own, I'm el Reino de España—Naval power of the world.

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p><em>W-what? He's switching between time periods…ahh…<em>


	1146. Peru IV

S-Spain,

I am d - s-sorry to say that I don't pense - I mean think! - it's getting any  
>better, -mi. It sembl - seems that I've oublié all my Spanish, but somehow<br>spontaneously picked up French. I wasn't going to vous dire - I mean, tell  
>you, but it's really hard to ne pas parler - um, not speak French right now<br>and I think you'd be able to tell anyway, -chá. If you're going to beat up  
>France please do let me regarder - ugh, darn it, I mean watch! Stupid French.<p>

I had to take a detour to l'hôpital because I got a concussion from the beer  
>glass, -mi. I won't be visiting Ipa Portugal today. Mais pe - B-but maybe<br>demain - t - to-tomorrow.

At least I get an excuse to call my brother "Chili".

What's the "this" you keep referring to? You sound like you're going through  
>some sort of crise, -si. Are you okay?<p>

Pérou

P.S.: Really? Well, if you see him please let me know! It would make me really  
>heureux - happy, I mean, to talk to him :D<p>

* * *

><p>Perú,<p>

You're supposed to know Spanish, you little brat. Dios mios…all I did for seems to have been for naught…Prepare to be conquered again.

¿Perdón? I'm fine…I suppose…

Conquistador!Spain


	1147. Germany IV

Hello Spain,

You do not know what you are talking about. I have allied myself with Italy  
>and Japan and have asked Nicaragua if she wants to be allies.<p>

At this rate you might as well give up.

Nazi!Germany

* * *

><p>Alemania,<p>

Let me assist you…I have some qualms to settle with the Allied Powers.

Fascist!Spain

P.S A letter from the boss to yours:

Hitler,

Hola. This is General Francisco Franco—I've succeeded in making Spain a fascist State again—we'll be willing to help you in anyway possible.

Sincerely,

Francisco Franco (El Presidente de España Fascista)

* * *

><p><em>F-Franco! Dx Noooo! <em>


	1148. France XLV

Bonjour Antonio~

Fine fine... I won't invade Morocco. But how about Haiti? She's okay, right?

Okay, so my boss is short. He has good stretegy plans.

Napoleonic Era!Frannce

* * *

><p>Francis,<p>

Good. He's as good as mine—at least, so says Franco. Haiti's fine. I've decided to form an alliance with Germany—you should join as well.

Fascist!Spain


	1149. Guatemala XXXIII

Hola Padre,

She's been ignoring the countries above Él Salvador, so we might be okay...  
>Abuela Maya has been training in case we do all have to go to war with<br>Nicaragua. Shit! She took over Él Salvador! Now Maya really needs help. I  
>need to fight...<p>

Guatemala

* * *

><p>Guatemala,<p>

What's the state of your government at this moment? I need people to take up arms to help me step on those damned Allied Powers.

Fascist!Spain


	1150. Costa Rica XVIII

Hola Papi...

J-just please find a way to stop mi hermana... she's getting stronger... and  
>she just beat the shit outta Brazil and the Guianas. She might just get hell<br>from the Netherlands England and France now... but she has Russia on her side  
>too!<p>

H-help...

The former Republic of Costa Rica

* * *

><p>Costa Rica,<p>

Lo siento, pero su hermana y yo somos aliados.

Francia napoleónica ... no ayuda será recibido de él… No te puedo ayudar - lo siento. Tengo compromisos previos que tengo que atender a ...

Fascista!España

* * *

><p><em>Translation:<em>

_Costa Rica,_

_I'm sorry but your sister and I are allies._

_France is Napoleonic…no help will be received from him. I can't help you, I'm sorry. I have prior engagements that I need to attend to._

_Fascist!Spain_


	1151. El Salvador XVI

U-uh, yeah, hola Papi...

Nicaragua took over me after all... Shit! Cuba and Venezuela and her are on  
>the phone with... NAZI GERMANY?<p>

This can't be good...

Él Salvador

* * *

><p>Él Salvador,<p>

Hola, care to join Nazi Germany and I in our conquest?

Fascist!Spain


	1152. Nicaragua CIII

Hola España,

Fine, you think you can beat me then try. But Cuba Venezuela and I have  
>powerful allies. Russia is one of them. And I just talked to Germany over the<br>phone. He is our new ally.

Good luck trying to beat us now~

Sandanista!Nicaragua

P-Papi... please s-stop her! I'm hurting my sibling a-and I won;kt wanna be  
>allied with a Nazi Germany... I-I feel sick.<p>

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Nicaragua,<p>

Pfft—of course I can beat you—stupid girl. Just who do you think I am? France? Nada—I will wipe you off this planet.

Tcht—Germany's my ally as well…so why are we fighting?

Fascist!Spain

Luisa,

I wish I could purr—that would make this so much better—p-pero…F-Franco took power in Spain, knocking our Prime Minister off his seat…yo necesito ayudar as well…

I wish I could, amor…

Papi


	1153. Nicarao VI

Hola España,

She accepted! She said it was because he was strong in Europe currently and  
>that she needed powerful allies. Shit... so that makes Cuba, Venezuela,<br>Russia, and Nazi Germany... not including THEIR allies... oh shit...

Nicarao

* * *

><p>Nicarao,<p>

Oh, fusosososo, won't this be fun…taking you over again…

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p><em>WAUGH! DX<em>


	1154. Maya VII

Hola España,

I'm going to murder the damn hellbastard that did this... I'm currently  
>training Guatemala's men in case Nicaragua decides to invade. She's gone all<br>rebellious on everyone, so she's even more pumped up now... dammit...

Belize just predicted that America might lose the new cold war this time...

Maya

* * *

><p>Maya,<p>

Fusososo, I'm going to have fun taking over Mexico again~ Buene suerte.

Conquistador!Spain


	1155. Galicia VIII

España

YOU wrote it...

Madrid? She was bombed, remember? *sigh*

Where are you? Do you know where Valencia is? I can't find her anywhere! I  
>phoned her<p>

Besos,

Galicia

PS: ¡¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo? Todavía me pregunto qué hice mal con él. (I still  
>wonder what I did wrong with him)<p>

I have to find him. ¡¿Dónde está? (where is he?)

* * *

><p>Galicia~<p>

How does it feel being a Fascist state again? Much better than Capitalism and Parliamentary democracy…that Prime Minister of ours wasn't doing us any good…good thing Franco took him off his seat.

Fascista!España


	1156. Valencia XXXIV

España

No, no problem...

Otro delirio? You're getting a lot of them these days

WHAT? HIM? AGAIN? HE'S GONNA PAY FOR BANNING MY LANGUAGE IF HE REALLY SHOWS  
>UP!<p>

Valencia

PD:

Sevilla

His health is beginning to worry me.

Well, she's lucky. Well, it's something.

How about you? ¿Te sientes bien?

What do you think about HIM ¬¬ coming back?

Besos

Valencia

* * *

><p>V-Valencia!<p>

T-that stupid bastard Franco kicked the PM off the seat! We're a fascist state again! W-what are we gonna do? And not to mention, Dad's allied us with Nazi Germany…and he's gone to war with half the world again and his health is still shit! W-what are we going to do?

This is what I think about that fucking asshole coming back: HE CAN GO FUCKING DAD FOR MAKING DAD SUFFER LIKE HE DID! FUCK HIM!

Off to stop dad,

Sevilla.

* * *

><p><em>Rhythm15 :it's not offensive to you that Franco's in this, is it? Lemme know if it is. But, keep in mind that he was a part of history…and we're sorta making fun of it. And him. <em>


	1157. Teruel IV

España

Entonces, que aprendan español. ¡Es más hablado que el inglés!

Simplemente porque delirabas...

Teruel

PD: La gente aquí está nerviosa. No lo entiendo :S

* * *

><p><em>Translation:<em>

_Spain:_

_Then, they must learn Spanish. It's more spoken than English!_

_It's just because you were delirious..._

_Teruel_

_PS: People are nervous here. I don't understand it :S_

* * *

><p>Teruel,<p>

Nuestra gente está mareada por la excitación que Franco está de vuelta en el poder. Ha. Vamos a ser una potencia mundial de nuevo ... sólo espere.

Fascista!España

* * *

><p><em>Translation: Our people are just giddy with excitement that Franco is back in power. Ha. We'll be a world power again...just you wait.<em>


	1158. Murcia II

España

Anything? Anything?

Then, just come here and make Rodolfo stay AWAY from me. He plays his guitar  
>all day (and night) long. I CAN'T REST.<p>

Sure, he's legit and all, but I don't feel well. Other day, I'd love to have  
>him as a guest. NOT NOW.<p>

Un abrazo,

Murcia

* * *

><p>Murcia,<p>

Rodolfo is Godly—leave it at that.

Now, are you feeling better now that Franco is back in power? Fusosososo…

Fascista!España


	1159. Romano CL

Spain,

Don't worry. I'll make sure I make it quick. I actually have some of that  
>Nazi bastard's solders here that I need to talk to. I'll let you know what<br>they say when I'm done. It should be able to help us stop him.

Mafia!Romano

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

…oh. You're against Germany? What a shame—looks as if I'll have to take you down as well…

Fascist!Spain

* * *

><p><em>N-No…Spain and Romano…they're gonna fight Dx<em>


	1160. Italy LIX

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Sorry! I won't let you! Why do you have to keep being so mean to me? I'm  
>just helping my country!<p>

Facist!Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feliciano,<p>

Well…now that our governments are virtually the same, I suppose I owe you an apology. I've joined in alliance with Germany…

Fascist!Spain


	1161. Madrid XXIV

Papa,

Relapsing? If Franco's back in Spain, and it's the world that's relapsing,  
>doesn't that mean that Hitler is back in Germany? That's not good, but it<br>should also mean men like Winston Churchill and Stauffenberg are back, too.  
>I'll be ready to help you, Papa!<p>

Mucho, mucho amor,

Madrid

* * *

><p><em>Si, I know. It's so depressing!<em>

_Oh, yush, mi perro hijacked my computer. This is what he has to say:  
>djbgfghkjsdkjdfi jdmnxcn mxmmnmn bnmxcmn fbn. Isn't it just so beautiful and<br>poetic? My dog is a modern Shakespeare!))_

* * *

><p>Madrid,<p>

Sí, Franco is going to make our country furete again…

Fascist!Spain

* * *

><p><em>So…yeah…Spain's all Fascist on us—I may switch to Civil War soon…that'll be fun.<em>

_Oh, bad doggy! It's not nice to hijack computers! MODERN SHAKESPEARE! It's simply breathtaking el perro! _


	1162. Romania XIX

Antonio,

As much as I'd love to talk to you, I'm having some problems. Germany asked  
>Bulgaria and I to join the Axis. He was talking like how he did during WWII.<br>What the hell is going on? Bulgaria and I agreed, there's no way we're joining  
>the Axis. No way, no how! Then there's Russia, he's trying to get me to go<br>communist again. I swear if they don't lay off, I'm going to snap and go on a  
>rampage!<p>

Voileta

P.S. Ne pare rau, I'm so stressed right now. I want this to all be over and  
>the world to be at peace.<p>

P.S.S. I'm happy that Belarus is sticking by my side. I know it sounds weird,  
>but she's sticking near my side. You don't think I did something weird while<br>she was a little kid, do you?

* * *

><p>Romania,<p>

Ah, did he now? You should re-join…then we'd be a considerably more formidable force than we are now…rethink your answer, would you?

Fascist!Spain

P.S. The world won't be at peace until we've come out on top, Romania. Such childish ideals…"peace" can never be achieved, someone will always be fighting.


	1163. Wales XIII

Spain,

The dead are coming back to life, countries are going loony, and the world is  
>practically in chaos? Yes, I heard it all from Scotland and Arthur. At least<br>on the plus side, we have Irealand and Northern Ireland to help us this time.

I wish you the best of luck.

Hwyl,

Cymru

* * *

><p>Wales,<p>

Help with what? You're part of the Allies, are you not? Prepare yourself for war.

And I to you, Wales. You'll need it once I'm through with you and Inglaterra.

Fascist!Spain


	1164. Portugal LXXIX

Antonio,

I'm sorry I had to leave without saying goodbye. Mamã is still with you.  
>Inglaterra has already alerted me of what's going on. Meu Deus, I'm on high<br>alert right now. I even have ordered Azores and Madeira to be on high alert.

Please stay safe, irmãozinho.

Eu te amo muito manga (Mango~! ;3)

Silvia

P.S. If I see him near the border, I'll shoot to kill.

* * *

><p>S-Silvia,<p>

F-fuck…F-Franco took over and I-I now have a Fascist government again…p-please…s-stop me…ugh…I keep switching between Fascist, Conquistador and Inquisition versions of myself…

Fuck…get to Franco and take him out…prisa…hermana…

D-damn Republicans…n-no…fuck the damn…Nationalist…

Fucking Civil war…

Civil War!Spain


	1165. Mamá Iberia XIII

Mi querido hijo,

Alright, sweetie. De nada hijo. Now, how about you get some sleep.

Te amo mucho, meu querido hijo

Mamá Iberia

* * *

><p>M-Mamá,<p>

…W-why does it hurt so badly? I…I don't get it…Augh, fucking Franco…

Civil War! Spain


	1166. England XIV

Spain,

...again, what the bloody hell is Prussia? And Fritz?

And just WHY the hell am I writing to you? Enlighten me on this, you Spanish  
>bastard!<p>

Ahahaha, my victory over your armada is still sweet on my tongue!

The rest of the world better beware of the mighty England and my pirates!

Pirate!England

* * *

><p>Inglaterra,<p>

Prussia—that Germanic nation part of the HRE. Fritz? No idea.

Fuck! I don't know you fucking asshole! So stop why don't you?

…I will fucking kill you for that, you damn asshole. Your petty nation won't be glorious for much longer.

Conquistador!Spain


	1167. Prussia XLIV

Andy... Adam... er, Antonio...?,

W-why did I call y-you 'Spanien' and m-myself... by my official name t-too?

I'd never thought I-I'd say anything like this, buddy, b-but.. I'm honestly  
>scared for my life.<p>

I'm f-f-forgetting things and even W-West looked past me. Though I-I dunno why  
>I'm even... *worrying* for my bruder; he's b-being so... unlike him. He has a<br>new boss now t-that he calls 'Führer'.. he looks sorta familiar b-but I can't  
>remember his n-name... what's wrong with me?<p>

-P-Prussia, I think...

* * *

><p>Gilbert,<p>

Don't ask me…

Gil, you'll be all right. Let Germany and I help you….

Germany is just doing what's best for his nation at the time—and for the rest of the world. Everything will—ngh—be all right.

Fascist!Spain


	1168. Germany V

Hello Spain,

It is good to know that you have decided to join us. There are currently 5  
>other members beside myself. Nicaragua is currently trying to get her Ally<br>Russia to join.

Nazi!Germany

Here is my boss' reply

Franco,

We appreciate your help. As you can see I have succeeded in making Germany a  
>Nazi again. We will tell you what you need to do when the time arises.<p>

Adolf Hitler

* * *

><p>Germany,<p>

Yes, yes it is good. Five members? That won't do. We need to recruit more—ahh, but isn't Russia an ally of the United States and that bastard Inglaterra?

Fascist!Spain

Gracias. And my boss's reply back.

Hitler,

Very good—but, I need money. That damned Civil War wiped out all of our funds. I'm happy to see such a powerful nation has risen again. Very good—just keep me informed.

Francisco Franco


	1169. France XLVI

Bonjour Antonio,

Ah, you have joined Le puissances de l'Axe? I sadly must decline. Napoleon  
>does not want allies, he wants territories. Oh, Cuba just invaded Haiti. I<br>must go take it back now. Then maybe I'll take back my African territories...  
>ohonhonhon... this is so much fun!<p>

Napoleonic Era!France

* * *

><p>Francis,<p>

Ah, sí, lo siento mi amigo, but Franco called for it and I have to follow his orders—after all, they're the rulings of God.

Best of luck to you,

Fascist!Spain


	1170. Arizona XLI

Dear Papa,

I'm at my home... in the southwest part of America... next to Mexico, New  
>Mexico, Utah, California, Nevada, and Colorado... why?<p>

P-papa... what's wrong? You're not acting like yourself! Do you want me to  
>come over and make some churros?<p>

With Concern,

Sophia

P.S. But Papa! You know that I don't like storms... and r-rain just... it just  
>freaks me out okay!<p>

* * *

><p>Arizona,<p>

Dios mios, I know where the hell you are! Stop your blathering.

Pfft. Not acting like myself? My dear, this is Spain. Get used to it. I don't need your churros.

Fascist!Spain

P.S. It's. Just. Water. And storms won't hurt you unless you're dumb enough to go out in them.


	1171. New Mexico VIII

Yay turtles!

I thought world war ii was over? Did Germany go insane?

I know right. Tell him that, he wont listen to me.

Poor you. I drink milk ALL the time and Santa Fe gets mad at me for drinking  
>too much.<p>

Su antiguo territorio

Hallie

Ps: Meh

PPSS: That is the problem. I wouldn't be asking if I knew. Right?

* * *

><p>New Mexico,<p>

World War II is over—welcome to World War IV.

Fascist!Spain


	1172. Brazil XXXVI

Something's going on here! I-I see.. I think it's Germany, b-but he's got this  
>strange look in his eyes!<p>

S-sorta like when you were- n-nevermind...

I've gotta bad feeling about this...

Brazil

* * *

><p>Brasil,<p>

Pfft, Germany's just completing what he could not during WWIII

Sorta like when I was _what_, Brasil?

Fascist!Spain


	1173. Netherlands II

Spanje,

Who says I /want/ to be like her?

It's pissing me off because they're from YOU.

You? Polite? Hm, does Conquistador years ring any bells? And it's not gay. At  
>least I don't have a pissy Italian beating the shit out of me like you do.<p>

I had the garden because I hated those stupid tomatoes you grew there. They  
>tasted terrible and they sucked more than you getting a blow job from that<br>lazy ass Italian lover of yours.

Afscheid,

Netherlands

P.S Whoever said you could call me 'Lars'?

* * *

><p>Netherlands,<p>

My, my, _Lars _–what a temper, seems as if I'll have to curb that nasty attitude of yours.

Get over yourself, would you?

Of course my days as a Conquistador ring bells—they were my favourite years.

Ready to get invaded?

Fascist!Spain

P.S. I did, you brat.


	1174. Guatemala XXXIV

Well, my economy is currently good, but I'm an Ally so I really shouldn't be  
>talking to you.<p>

I'm off to go fight mi hermana now

Rebellious!Guatemala

* * *

><p>Guatemala,<p>

Mm, probably not. Glad you're economy's not shit.

Fascist!Spain


	1175. Costa Rica XIX

Oh, you're mi hermana's ally? well that's just PERFECT *sarcasm*. I'll be  
>forced to fight now and be led to my death. God kill me now.. this is too<br>painful...

The former Republic of Costa Rica

* * *

><p>Costa Rica,<p>

For us, yes, no for you…

Fascist!Spain


	1176. Romano CLI

Spain,

Si, I'm against him. Looks like I'll have to make sure you're gone too.

Mafia!Romano

P.S. I have Feliciano here with me. So have fun trying to fight the Mafia with  
>one less ally.<p>

…An-Antonio…I'm sorry I couldn't stop it..t-ti amo Antonio…

Lovino

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Pfft—good luck with that.

Fascist!Spain

P.S. Fuck you—I will get him back from you.

Ngh—Lovi, I know, mi amor, I know…te amo también Lovino

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Awww<em>


	1177. Italy LX

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

That's good! It's nice to be working with you! But I need help! Fratello  
>used the Mafia to catch me! He's holding me hostage right now!<p>

Fascist!Italy Veneziano

..ve…I'm so sorry Big Brother Spain! I didn't know this was happening  
>with Ludwig!..Ar-Are you and fratello okay? Please tell me the truth!<p>

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feliciano,<p>

I'm on my way. Just hang on.

Fascist!Spain

…Feli, I know, I know—I didn't want to tell you…I'm so sorry for lying to you…maybe this could've been avoided if I hadn't lied…ah—Romano's all right, I'm just feeling the affects of my civil war—and a crappy economy—but I'll be all right.

Antonio


	1178. El Salvador XVIII

Hola Fascist!Spain,

Well, I kinda have no choice because I'm now Nicaraguan territory... so I'll  
>be unwillingly/ be helping you in whatever the hell your goal is.

El Salvador

* * *

><p>El Salvador,<p>

No, you really don't…

And good—I'm glad we have this "mutual" agreement.

Fascist!Spain


	1179. Nicaragua CIV

Hola Fascista España,

Who do you take me for, Costa Rica? Of course I would beat you.

My apologies. I get news rather late. Well, welcome to the Axis Powers and all  
>that shit... I'm kind of in a hurry right now. Francia is trying to retake<br>Haiti, so I need to help Cuba suppress him.

If you see America, tell me so I can destroy him.

Sandanista!Nicaragua

F-Fuck, Franco made you fascist again? The Sandanista me is hurting mi hermano  
>gemelo and it's killing me... he looks so weak right now... D-damn magic...<p>

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Nicaragua,<p>

Not at all—I'm just more experienced and powerful, that's all.

That's fine—I understand completely. Do what you need to do.

You got it.

Fascist!Spain

…Luisa, bebe, shhh, calm down. I can fight him off much easier than before—Franco is stuck in the 1930's way of things so that's an advantage…

…I know, I know…we'll figure this out.

Papi


	1180. Nicarao VII

Conquistador!España,

Oh God, not you. I thought I didn't have to deal with you anymore when I died.  
>Goddammit... Well, I have no choice than to fight then.<p>

Time to go get Maya...and Aztec...

Nicarao

* * *

><p>Nicarao,<p>

Ahaha—get used to it. You'll be bowing down to me soon enough.

Conquistador!Spain


	1181. Mayan Empire VIII

Well aren't you the overconfident one..

Well little boy, you shouldn't be so rude to your elders. Time to get my  
>sacrificing mallet now~ This should be fun.. I haven't smashed anyone with my<br>mallet in awhile.

Mayan Empire

* * *

><p>Mayan Empire,<p>

Not overconfident, just sure of my skills.

Pfft, rude? As if. I destroyed your pitiful empire once, what makes you think I can't do it again?

Conquistador!Spain


	1182. Aztec Empire VI

Oi, conquistador bastard!

I hear you just challenged Maya to a fight. Well, you just pissed me off as  
>well. So expect having to fight Me, Maya and Nicarao. It's been awhile since I<br>gave a sacrifice to the gods anyway...

Aztec Empire

* * *

><p>Aztec Empire,<p>

Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. What's it to you, you pathetic excuse for an "empire"?

Pfft—you? Sacrificing me? I don't think so.

Conquistador!Spain


	1183. Mexico VI

Muertos que vuelven a la vida

Fucking shit, nobody should mess with what is my speciality

Well better I enjoy this hahahahaha

Come on Mulata de Cordoba, la catrina and Quetzalcoalt there are some souls  
>that need punishment<p>

Muahahahaha

Death Mexico

* * *

><p>Mexico,<p>

Ha, I'd love to see you try and kill me, fool.

Conquistador!Spain


	1184. Puerto Rico X

España

Fine, don't help me, fucking bastard.

Puerto Rico

* * *

><p>Puerto Rico,<p>

Sorry.

Fascist!Spain


	1185. Portugal XC

Antonio,

I see. What I do from this point onward; I'm only doing out of my love for  
>you, irmãozinho.<p>

Com um grande amor,

Silvia

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

…W-what do you mean by that, hermana? Ugh…

Civil War!Spain


	1186. Wales XIV

Spain,

I guess you've gone mad too. I hope you'll be able to find your sense of self  
>again soon.<p>

Hwyl,

Cymru

* * *

><p>W-Wales,<p>

Find a damn solution soon! All this flip-flopping is getting the world pissed off at me again!

España


	1187. Romania XX

Spain,

Opreşte-l! Opreşte-l! Opreşte-l! Opreşte-l! O, Doamne! Make it stop! Make  
>that fucking ringing stop!<p>

Romania

P.S. SHUT YOUR FILTHY MOUTH! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF PEACE! ALL YOU'RE DOING IS  
>CAUSING PAIN AND MISERY!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Translation notes: Opreşte-l! - Stop it!<em>

_O, Doamne! - Oh God!_

* * *

><p>Romania,<p>

Ah, God, Romania, a-are you all right? What's goin' –fuck—on?

España

P.S. W-what?


	1188. Mamá Iberia XIV

Mi querido hijo,

I don't like seeing you in pain, hijo. Just tell Mamá where it hurts. I'll  
>promise I'll stop the pain. Is it Franco that is causing mi bebé so much<br>anguish?

Te amo mucho, meu querido hijo

Mamá Iberia

* * *

><p>Mamá,<p>

T-The damned C-civil war…ahh…fuck…and Franco—yes…

Ugh, everywhere hurts, Mamá…I just wanna go to sleep…

Civil War!Spain


	1189. Arizona XLII

Dear Papa,

What? Papa... you're scaring me... Don't make me call America!

No Papa, this isn't you! you're nice and kind and CARE for people! B-but you  
>love churros...<p>

Sophia

P.S. You can't change my mind about storms. I'll always be scared of them...

P.P.S. If you even try to come here I will throw a cholla at your face... I  
>don't care if you're my Papa, I'll still do it.<p>

* * *

><p>Arizona,<p>

America won't do shit.

Fascist!Spain

P.S. Whatever

P.S.S. I never planned on it.


	1190. Mexico VII

What the hell happened to my family, why Nicaragua is trying to conquer  
>everyone. I just want peace,even if everyone of the family does not like me I<br>will protect them, like when I was a colony

NOBODY TOUCHES MY FAMILY AND LIVES, SAY GOODBYE TO NICE MEXICO AND WELCOME TO  
>YOUR FUCKING NIGHTMARE YOU BASTARDS.<p>

No for nothing you once called me New Spain, (draws his chainsaw to his neck)  
>even if I have to die I will drag Hitler, Mussolini, Francisco Franco, Stalin,<br>everyone will come back to hell with me.

(slits neck to make an ritual to make a portal between the world of alive and  
>the realm of death)<p>

Everyone that defied their destinies shall be punished

Goodbye

* * *

><p>Mexico,<p>

I haven't a clue—don't ask me—all I know is that we're allies now. And that's all that truly matters at this point in time, anyway.

Whatever you say, Mexico…you haven't the strength to beat me.

U-Unhand me you bastard! Immediately! Ugh—you'll regret this, you brat!

W-what the, ahh—fuck are you doing? Let me go NOW!

What destiny's been defied? Answer me that you little fuck!

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p><em>O.O Oh good God…<em>


	1191. Germany VI

Hallo Spain,

Russia is too busy fighting America to try to be in the Allies. At least that  
>is what Nicaragua says. Ja, we only have five members. Bulgaria and Romania<br>declined my offer. But Nicaragua's territories are of great help at the  
>moment. Except Costa Rica. He is sort of beaten up at the moment and his<br>usefulness may end soon...

Nazi!Germany

Franco,

I sent you money with this letter. Civil wars are horrible things. Thank you  
>for the support.<p>

Hitler

* * *

><p>Germany,<p>

That's fine, I suppose. Eh, I suppose we could always force territories of said allies to fight for us. I can make Bulgaria and Romania join if need be. Costa Rica was never truly useful.

Oh. Romano has Italy—I was on my way to get him but –ngh—I'm preoccupied with Mexico…

Fascist!Spain

Hitler,

Muchas gracias for the contribution…it will be put to good use. Yes they are, but that republican government had to go. You're very welcome

Franco


	1192. France XLVII

Bonjour Antonio~

Ah, rulings of God? That seems a little extreme, but oh well. I just captured  
>Chad and Cõte d'lvoire.<p>

Cuba can keep Haiti. She isn't much use anymore.

* * *

><p>Francis,<p>

Snap out of it, you idiota!

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>T-Toni? :D<em>


	1193. Guatemala XXXV

I'm glad it's not shit either. If it was I'd be Nicaraguan territory by now.

Hm? Oh yeah, Abeuela's pissed. I'm just going to go now.

Rebellious!Guatemala

* * *

><p>Rita…?<p>

Y-you too? Ay, dios mios…I'm…ugh…

Please come back…

Papá


	1194. Costa Rica XX

Of course it's not fucking good for me! I'm getting gashes all over my damn  
>body.<p>

Why does it feel so cold right now...

Former republic of Costa Rica.

* * *

><p>Costa Rica,<p>

Oh good God, I'm so sorry—what do you need? Just tell me—Papi is here to help you.

Papi


	1195. Romano CLII

Spain,

Grazie. Don't worry, the allies are very helpful to me. Good luck back to  
>you.<p>

Mafia!Romano

P.S. heh, good luck. Don't think I'll let you.

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Pfft. You won't last a minute against me—why even bother? Gracias.

Fascist!Spain

P.S. Oh, he'll be mine soon enough

* * *

><p><em>And normal Spain was short lived…<em>


	1196. Italy LXI

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

I will! But please hurry! But Fratello's acting really weird right now!  
>What's wrong with him?<p>

Fascist!Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feliciano,<p>

I'm doing my best—see you shortly. Romano's using the Mafia—that's what.

Fascist!Spain


	1197. El Salvador XIX

Hola Fascist!Spain,

Pfft.. "mutual" my ass. You try saying no to the country that quite literally  
>has the destiny of my country in their hands. Nicaragua could destroy me any<br>time she wants. Ay dios mios...

Él,Salvador

P.S. have fun getting your ass kicked by mi Abuela

* * *

><p>El Salvador,<p>

Hence why I had quotations around it—I knew it wasn't mutual.

Fascist!Spain

P.S. As if.


	1198. England XV

Spain,

Your pathetic friend Prussia has been eliminated. Dissolved. Gone.

As will your fascist government too, soon enough.

WW2!England

A-ah w-wait... urgh, why am I...? MUST CONQUER WORLD. N-no, I have to go back  
>to America! B-but I need to go f-fight with that frog-face France... NO, I<br>have to meet with Winston Churchill!

NO, I'M ENGLAND, IN THE YEAR 2011, GODDAMMIT!

BEFORE I GET INTO ANOTHER PAST STAGE OF MINE- SPAIN, I THINK I KNOW WHO'S  
>DOING THIS! IT'S-!<p>

...why the hell do I keep writing to you? I need to go report back to my queen  
>and inform her of my victory against your pitiful armada.<p>

Pirate!England

* * *

><p>Inglaterra,<p>

F-fuck…n-not Prussia…

I don't think so you tea-sipping asshole!

Fascist!Spain

Fuck-England—snap out of it—j-just, ouch, what the hell is going on? C'mon man, keep control, you can't expect poor W-Wales to take care of this mess, can you?

Dammit, Inglaterra, who the hell is it?

…

I don't know—answer that damn question yourself, you stupid Pirate. It wasn't you that took out my Armada—but the damn weather, all right, fuck-face?

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p><em>They both tried so hard…<em>


	1199. Nicaragua CV

Hola Fascista España,

Well, I guess you got me in the experience department. But I've been learning  
>new moves. I have almost all of Latin America conquered.<p>

I helped Cuba defeat France, so I have more time on my hands now. Please  
>excuse Panama if she sends you hate mail. She's been kind of.. unruly as of<br>late. But Costa Rica seems to be completely submissive now.

Muchas gracias. That capitalist pig is going to pay for all the shit he's done  
>to me.<p>

Sandanista!Nicaragua

S-sí... I guess that is an advantage... but the Sandinistas only left power  
>during the end of the 1980's... s-so they have rather... new...<br>methods...A-ay! Costa Rica lo siento! C-come on Panama... rebel so the  
>Sandinista can stop t-taking control... I feel so sick...<p>

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Nicaragua,<p>

Of course I do. I don't really care about the state of Latin America right now. Do what you will with them.

Very good—Francis was getting to be a bit bothersome, especially since he refuses to join the formally reunited Axis Powers.

Panama is not a problem—Costa Rica won't last much longer.

De nada—and very good.

Fascist!Spain

Yeah, for me it's an advantage—but apparently, I'm a little too "weak" to do much of anything now, other than grit my teeth and take orders like a fucking government dog. Yes, but the Ought Years (2000's and up) have brought new conventional means of warfare mi amor. Ugh—dammit, t-the civil war pains are coming back…

It's okay baby, Papi's here…sorta.

Te amo

Papi

* * *

><p><em>C'mon you two, you're stronger than this!<em>


	1200. Portugal XCI

Antonio,

It's exactly what it means, meu querido irmãozinho. Don't worry, everything  
>will be fine.<p>

Com um grande amor,

Silvia

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

But I really don't get it…ugh…

O-okay…

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>TONI'S BACK AGAIN!<em>


	1201. Nicarao VIII

Conquistador!Spain,

Whatever. Might as well get this over with. Maya and Aztec are pissed. But I  
>don't really care anymore. You kind of get that attitude when you've been<br>around and watched your daughter almost die multiple times. It's just a part  
>of life now.<p>

Nah, I don't feel like bowing today.

Nicarao

* * *

><p>Nicarao,<p>

Pfft—I don't care that they're pissed—it just makes the fight more enjoyable for me.

Conquistador!Spain


	1202. Maya IX

Conquistador!Spain,

Oh sure... I still think you're oveconfident.

That was Aztec you destroyed, not me. But he's pissed now. Oh well, it makes  
>it more interesting for me. I might as well just let Aztec sacrifice you.<p>

Have fun having your head smashed,

Mayan Empire

* * *

><p>Mayan Empire,<p>

No, not overconfident.

Whatever—you all are the same to me: pathetic. I don't care that he's pissed. Pfft—he wouldn't dare.

Conquistador!Spain


	1203. Aztec Empire VII

You bastard,

Of course you challenged her! Why else would she be muttering in her language  
>while practicing final blows?<p>

Oh you're going to pay for that jab you son of a bitch...

Of course I'm sacrificing you you Mediterranean European prick.

Aztec Empire

* * *

><p>Aztec Empire,<p>

HA! I'd love to see you try! My axe and I have an appoint to fulfill with you

Conquistador!Spain


	1204. R I

Spain?

H-hey... you're not acting like yourself...-

!

N-no... NO! Let go of her!

A-

Ahaha... I finally got that brat Kentucky to shut up...

By the way,thanks for being a useful pawn in my game. Everything is falling  
>into place thanks to you and all the other nations.<p>

-R

* * *

><p>R?<p>

And you are…?

Conquistador!Spain


	1205. Panama XXXIV

Well hello you bastard,

Thanks to you, Germany has more funds which means Nicaragua gets to torture me  
>more. That's really fucking good to know. Now Costa Rica's good as dead,<br>Mexico really IS dead, and Panama City is bei g tortured for rebelling. I know  
>Nicaragua warned you about me sending hate mail, so here it is: I fucking hate<br>you you goddamn conquistador manipulating conniving son of a bitch. I'm off to  
>go get used for target practice.<p>

Hateful!Panama

* * *

><p>Ana…I'm so sorry…so , so sorry…please…can you ever forgive me?<p>

No…I suppose you can't…

Papi


	1206. Arizona XLIII

Dear Papa,

Yes he will... Papa... why... y-you can't be like this... Where's the Papa I  
>know... the Papa who'll listen to me and will understand? Y-you're a monster<br>like this! Papa Spain!

I-I don't know what to say...

Sophia

P.S. If you didn't then why did you ask me where I was... and why did you then  
>yell at me...<p>

* * *

><p>Arizona,<p>

Tra~lala~lala Invading you sounds good right about now…

Conquistador!Spain


	1207. Germany VII

Hallo Spain,

That is true. We could always force them. That is what Nicaragua did to Él  
>Salvador, I believe. The only thing Costa Rica is useful for now is battle<br>Space. But even that's starting to fail...

Ja, I heard Mexico went all "death" and literally killed himself. I'm on my  
>way to get Italy right now.<p>

Nazi!Germany

Franco,

You're very welcome. Ja, the republican government needed to go. We need your  
>help in defeating Portugal. The country could be of great use to us.<p>

Hitler

* * *

><p>Germany,<p>

Force is a necessary evil it seems. Damn…we'll work it out.

So that's what Mexico was doing—he had a death grip on me and a knife up to my neck—and then did something weird…

D-Do we need to invade Portugal…?

Fascist!Spain

Hitler,

Yes—yes it did. Those weak kneed assholes were making my country fall into financial crisis. Defeating Portugal eh? Not sure how Spain'll take that—but he has to listen to my orders so of course—leave Portugal to us.

Franco


	1208. New Mexico IX

VI? What about III? Did I miss something?

PS: stop with the mood changes

Hallie

PPSS: wrong order of things ^^

* * *

><p>New Mexico,<p>

Just what in the world are you talking about?

Fascist!Spain

* * *

><p><em>…I didn't understand this one…<em>


	1209. France XLVIII

A-Antonio?

I-I don't know what's happening now! Oh God, it was much easier before  
>Napoleon came back. Listen, I may know who did this. I think it's-<p>

Ahem, excuse me. I have control again~

Napoleonic Era!France

* * *

><p>Francis,<p>

Dios mios, please—snap out of it and fucking stop me! F-Franco wants me to invade Portugal! I…I can't…but…I have to…

Ayudame…

Antonio


	1210. Guatemala XXXVI

P-Padre?

N-Nicaragua is getting crueler. The only reason why Belize and I aren't  
>territories yet is because I've been fighting my ass off to not get captured.<p>

Rebellious!Guatemala is a defense mechanism. I always come back.

Rita

* * *

><p>Rita,<p>

I know baby, I know…I'm trying my best…b-but Franco wants me to invade my sister…

…and I have no choice in the matter…

D-dios mios…

T-te amo, mi hija…te amo mucho. Please be safe…

Papá


	1211. France XLIX

A-Antonio,

I-I need to fight against Angleterre, NO! I need to take over the rest of  
>Africa, NO! I'm France of the 21st century dammit!<p>

Antonio! I'm going to stop you! You will NOT be invading Portugal, you hear  
>me?<p>

France

* * *

><p>Francis,<p>

…please…

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Oh noes! Poor Toni! <em>


	1212. Germany VIII

Hallo Spain,

Unfortunately, my boss says you have to... I don't see the gain in it, though.

And Nicaragua and her group are losing control of her territories...

Nazi!Germany

Franco,

Do whatever you need to get Spain to invade Portugal. Thank you.

Hitler

* * *

><p>Germany,<p>

Damn, all right…if I have to….

…Oh shit.

Fascist!Spain

Hitler,

I'm sending him over now.

Franco


	1213. Costa Rica XXI

I-it's so c-cold...

P-Panama has been trying to take care of me... I-I don't know what to do! It  
>feels like N-Nicaragua is using me for battleground...<p>

I-I'm gonna pass out n-now...

Former republic of Costa Ric...

* * *

><p>Costa Rica,<p>

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

I…I don't know…

You can do it sweetie...just hang on...

Antonio


	1214. El Salvador XX

Fascist!Spain,

Good to know,we're on the same page. The last thing I need is someone lagging  
>behind.<p>

Él Salvador

P.S. you know it's true

* * *

><p>El Salvador,<p>

…Ah…uhm…

…yeah…

Spain


	1215. Wales XV

Spain,

We're working on it. Hopefully, we'll find a solution soon.

Hwyl,

Cymru

* * *

><p>Wales,<p>

Good…How close are you…?

Spain


	1216. Madrid XXV

P-Papa!

Dios! This is a cruel joke, Papa! Please stop. It's not funny! Even if it  
>wasn't, Franco's way is not the right one, and you and I both know it!<p>

Y te amo, Papa! Te amo mucho!

Madrid y Enrique

* * *

><p><em>((I love writing short letters that have a lot of strong emotion! They're so<br>sweet, and fun, and I feel sadistic for making Madrid sad and enjoying it~_

_I'll collect all of his writings and publish them in a book called "de Pip el  
>Perro!" He'll be famous for millennia to come!))<em>

* * *

><p>Madrid,<p>

…I'm so sorry…but this isn't a joke…

…I wish I could stop him, but I'm tied around his finger…

Papá

_And Antonio's letter was just as strong! __Ahaha. Excellent. Yo necesito leer su perros libro._


	1217. Portugal XCII

Antonio,

I promise it'll make sense later on. Just hang tight.

Eu te amo,

Silvia

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

I'm so sorry—but, I'm under orders to invade…I'm in Lisbon now…

Fascist!Spain

* * *

><p><em>NUUUUU! Don't DO IT TONI!<em>


	1218. Romano CLIII

Spain,

Why bother? Well…

Ngh! Damn…DAMMIT IT ANTONIO! SNAP OUT OF IT ALREADY DUMBASS! HURRY UP AND  
>FIGHT-!<p>

Hmph, how bothersome. But don't worry about Feliciano, he's safe for the  
>time being. Maybe if you and the Nazi bastard surrender I'll be gracious<br>enough to let him come back to you.

Mafia!Romano

…dammit…I almost had control back…fucking relapse…I can't believe it  
>made me kidnap my own brother…he's not hurt, but he's really<br>scared…t-ti amo An-Antonio…

Lovino

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

…I'm…

Portugal…

No…

D-dios mios…I…I invaded Portugal…

W-what have I done?

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>*sniff, sniff*<em>


	1219. Italy LXII

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Si! I'll see you too! Huh? fratello's using the Mafia?

Fascist!Italy Veneziano

Big…Big Brother Spain?...What happened to fratello?...When I last talked to  
>him he was fine! But now…nothing like this happened to you too<br>right?...Please tell me what's going on!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feliciano,<p>

Sí—the Mafia.

Fascist!Spain

Ah-Feli…ngh…I had to invade my sister's nation…

Dios mios…what do I do?

Antonio


	1220. Manila XIX

Spain

America just won against Russia. It took a while, but he has him on the Allies  
>now.<p>

After Minsk and I are done decimating your troops, we're going to end Sandinista  
>Nica. After we free some Latin American countries of course.<p>

...

Which we did! Panama, Honduras and El Salvador are back in action! And by the  
>way, Lori totally pwned Japan. :P And I Tokyo.<p>

Not backing down,

Glorisa

P.S. Spain ,if you haven't gone yet, if you're still in there, I want to tell you  
>again before I possibly die...<p>

You're my father.

* * *

><p>Manila,<p>

…d-dammit…haven't I suffered enough, Glorisa? Fuck this…I-it's not like I wanted Franco to come back from hell and make—ngh—me a fascist nation again!

D-do you really have to kill so many innocent people…?

España

P.S. W-what? The hell? Don't mess with me now, I'm not in the mood.


	1221. Nicaragua CVI

Hola Fascista España,

France is very bothersome. But right now he's busy taking over Africa.

Costa Rica can't even stand up, and Panama is just cursing everyone out.

Oh God... GET AWAY YOU BITCH! I HAVE CONTROL! STOP IT!

Sandanista!Nicaragua

I tried to regain control... I did for a few seconds... ow, I'm getting both  
>civil war and revolution pains... s-stupid Sandanista persona... Costa Rica's<br>going to die if I keep this up! I-I n-need to s-stop her...

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

…Eh…

I…wanna crawl in a hole and stay there f-forever…

My poor sister…

España


	1222. Nicarao IX

It makes the fight more enjoyable for everyone. Oh well, time to get my  
>knife.<p>

Nicarao

* * *

><p>Nicarao,<p>

That it does. I'll be waiting for you.

Conquistador!Spain


	1223. Bulgaria I

Spain,

This is you're only warning, you fascist scumbag. Romania has just lost it.  
>She's basically gone batshit insane. Anyways, she's gone off in your direction<br>chanting to herself, "Distruge porcine."

If I'm correct that basically means "Destroy swine."

Bulgaria

* * *

><p>Bulgaria,<p>

Uhm, yeah…thanks for the warning, but I won't need.

Brat.

Fascist!Spain


	1224. Maya X

Conquistador!España.

Si, you are very overconfident.

You think I'm pathetic, but I'm not the one taking orders from a fascist  
>government.<p>

Oh, he would dare. Get your axe. It you against me.

Mayan Empire.

* * *

><p>Mayan Empire,<p>

My axe and I are ready for you.

Conquistador!Spin


	1225. Puerto Rico XI

Fascist!Spain

What the fuck did you do with my papa, fascist bastard?

I demand that you let me talk to him.

Puerto Rico

* * *

><p>Puerto Rico,<p>

Mmm? What do you need?

Papá

* * *

><p><em>Toni's falling into that pit known as depression…<em>


	1226. Mayan Empire XI

Conquistador!España,

We're in Tenochtitlan.

Good to know. My mallet and I are ready for you as well.

Mayan Empire

* * *

><p>Mayan Empire,<p>

I'm there.

Conquistador!Spain


	1227. Romania XXI

Spain,

I'm coming for you~ I hope you're ready to be impaled~

Snapped!Romania

* * *

><p>Romania,<p>

Feh—more than ready, I'll destroy you.

Fascist!Spain


	1228. Mamá Iberia XV

Mi querido hijo,

Don't worry, hijo. I'll make sure those responsible will stop causing you all  
>of this pain. Then you can sleep all you want, hijo. After you wake up, let's<br>have the entire family share a meal together. Doesn't that sound lovely?

Te amo mucho, meu querido hijo

Mamá Iberia

* * *

><p>M-Mamá…<p>

I…I invaded Silvia! Ah…d-dios mios…

W-what have I done...?

Antonio


	1229. England XVI

Spain,

I-I don't know what's going on.

One minute I'm perfectly n-normal, the next I'm ranting about past... things  
>I'm mad about. All that's happened in the p-past few days is really hazy. I<br>don't remember... ugh, ever talking to you in the past few letters but  
>clearly, w-were disputing.<p>

I-I think I know who's behind this... I didn't get to finish it in my past  
>letter, b-but I have a theor- MUST COLONIZE AMERIC- No, I have to beat that<br>cheese eating surrender mon- Have America's troops reached German-?

AUGH! IT'S PARALLEL WORLDS, SPAIN. PARALLEL WORLDS WHERE OUR HISTORIES ARE  
>OPPOSITE. WORLD WAR TWO WAS WON BY THE AXIS THERE, WHICH IS WHY THEY'RE SO<br>STRONG IN OUR WORLD.

THERE'S A PARALLEL ME WITH POWERFUL MAGIC AND I BELIEVE THAT THEY'RE TRYING TO  
>TAKE OVER OURS BECAU-<p>

All men, to arms! We must hold back the Danish Vikings! To aaaarms!

Anglo-Saxon!England

* * *

><p>Inglaterra,<p>

…S-Silvia…my poor hermana…oh dios mios…

I…I can't believe…h-how could I? I'm such an awful person…

P-Parallel worlds? H-how so? The Axis won World War II there? D-dios mios…so—would my nation still be fascist?

H-how do we stop it, Inglaterra?

España


	1230. Italy LXIII

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Why's he using them! I thought he didn't like them! But you're coming  
>right?<p>

Fascist!Italy Veneziano

..I…I don't know!...I only went to go see Ludwig because he was hurt and  
>now I'm back like this!...How did this happen?<p>

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feli,<p>

S-snap out of it, dammit! Y-you're not a fascist nation anymore! C'mon Feli…you can do it…

…I dunno how this happened, but it's made a mess of things…

…my poor sister…

Antonio


	1231. France L

Antonio,

Just calm down, I'm almost there. YOU GOT IT MEN? TAKE DOWN FRANCO!

Francis

* * *

><p>Francis,<p>

I-it's too late…I…

Dios mios Francis…how can I call myself her brother now…j-just look at Lisbon…

Antonio


	1232. Netherlands III

Spanje,

So the old bastard's back in action, eh? And stop callin' me Lars, damn it.

Excuse me?

You sadistic bastard...I hope you get what's coming to you.

In your dreams, you gay Spaniard.

Netherlands

P.S I'm seriously considering hurting Lovino now. After all, wasn't he  
>precious to you at one point? I wonder what would happen if he just<br>suddenly...disappeared?

* * *

><p>Netherlands,<p>

Apparently so.

Hmm?

Pfft—same to you, crack-head.

Fascist!Spain

P.S. Doesn't matter—he's my enemy.

* * *

><p><em>N-No Toni…<em>

_ALL RIGHT GUYS! This is winding down—so either write as such or wait to review until AFTER this arc ends—I have too many letters to reply to right now and extending this is making it worse._


	1233. France LI

Antonio, mon ami...

SANP OUT OF IT! This isn't like you! You were under you're shitty boss'  
>orders! Basque just... killed him, I think...<p>

And this is a war Antonio! Bad things happen during wars! You can't mope  
>around now when you're needed the most. You need to pick your ass off the<br>ground and keep moving! What do you think Silvia would think if she saw you  
>like this?<p>

* * *

><p>Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! Ugh—I can't fucking take this anymore! One minute I'm fucking relapsed as that damn conquistador—then fucking Fascism and ugh…<p>

I know it's fucking war! But, dammit Francis, I just completely annihilated my sister of my own fucking accord! How the hell would be feeling? Oh—and let's not forget that Romano is probably going to be tortured to death by the fucking Netherlands—and there's not a damn thing I can do about it because I'm wrapped around that asshole Franco's fucking finger!

I FUCKING GIVE UP!

…ugh.

Antonio…

* * *

><p><em>Someone snapped…sorry France.<em>


	1234. Romano CLIV

Spain,

Hmph, looks like you're getting weak. Too bad for you, that'll just make  
>it all the more easier for me.<p>

Mafia!Romano

... è .. non è colpa tua Antonio .. te .. non hai controllo su di esso ...  
>Qualcuno ha trovato il modo per risolvere questa merda? ... anche una delle<br>asino zoppo bastardo fronte di tentativi in questo momento ...

Lovino

* * *

><p><em>Translation:<em> _…it..it's not your fault Antonio..you..you have no control  
>over it…Did someone find some way to fix this shit?...even one of brow<br>bastard's lame ass attempts right now…_

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Por favor, vuelve a mí ... no sólo estalla poco de tu personalidad encantadora, pero el verdadero usted ... yo ... yo realmente lo que necesita en este momento ... y sí, es mi culpa - me podría haber apoyado a cabo, yo podría haber dicho Franco "Vete a la mierda" y lo dejó en eso - pero no lo hice. ¿Qué clase de dos personas que me hacen ahora, ¿eh?

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Translation:<em> _Please come back to me…not just little bursts of you lovely personality, but the real you…I…I really need you right now…and yes, it is my fault-I could've backed out, I could've told Franco "Fuck you" and left it at that-but I didn't. What kind of person dos that make me now, huh?_


	1235. Romania XXII

Spain,

I made a red forest in Germany~ The rain is red too~ It's so pretty~ Don't  
>worry, you'll see it too~ Very soon...<p>

Snapped!Romania

* * *

><p>Romania,<p>

I look forward to it.

Fascist!Spain

…No! Dammit, no! Voileta, snap out of it! ¡Eres más fuerte que esto, maldita sea!

Antonio


	1236. Mayan Empire XII

Very well then. Let's begin

Mayan empire

* * *

><p>Mayan Empire,<p>

Ladies first

Conquistador!Spain


	1237. Wales XVI

Spain,

We're close, very close.

Hwyl,

Cymru

* * *

><p>Wales,<p>

G-good.

España


	1238. R II

heh... AHAHAHAHA!

This... was very entertaining... I will take my leave soon,but not yet, I  
>still have to make one final adjustment...<p>

There.

Thank you all for playing this game~ You all served me well,especially you and  
>my dear parallel self...<p>

-R

* * *

><p>R?<p>

Who the hell are you? And stop fucking messing with us!

…Your dear parallel self? Who is? Elaborate, you asshole!

España


	1239. Azores II

Oh Hey Tio Toni~!

Sorry, but mom is busy right now~! No need to worry~! She left Madeira and I  
>to entertain you and your soldier friends~!<p>

With love and bullets,

The Azores

* * *

><p>Azores,<p>

So…Silvia's all right? Please just tell me that and I'll happy as a clam…

Tio Toni


	1240. Maderia I

Tio Antonio,

The two soldiers to your left and right side, say goodbye to them... right  
>about... now.<p>

Sincerely,

Madeira

* * *

><p>Madeira,<p>

…W-what? Ay! Dios mios! What the crap are you doing?

Tio Antonio


	1241. France LII

Antonio...

I guess yelling at you wasn't the best thing to do... but listen to me! I've  
>been relapsing too! The napoleonic era me talked to you the most, but I also<br>relapsed as when I was Gaul, when I was fascist, all of those! It's confusing,  
>I know...<p>

Silvia isn't completely annihilated, mon ami... she would never allow herself  
>to be, and you know it! So stop with the damn pity party.<p>

And you know something about Franco? Basque and I just killed him. Just  
>fucking killed him, okay? So just please, act like yourself again...<p>

Francis

* * *

><p>Francis,<p>

…two words that show my displeasure in you right now: Fuck. You.

I'm listening—and I get it! But—you didn't go through the damn Civil war I did to become Fascist—trying reliving that. All the pain, the scars—the constant arguing against yourself—I don't want your damn pity! I just want this fucking figured out, dammit!

And you know what? I know she wouldn't—but that doesn't mean that I can't feel awful about what I did to her and her people, you know? It's called compassion, gain some.

If he were dead my cities wouldn't still be arguing amongst themselves over Fascism vs. Democracy. Prove it to me—I want to see his fucking corpse.

España

* * *

><p><em>…Someone's pissed off…that was really, really hard to write…writing Antonio like this takes a lot of thought.<em>


	1242. R III

What? When I've come this far? I don't think so. I am almost finished anyway.

...Did I not make it clear last letter? What,did something blot out the very  
>last signature at the bottom of the paper? Fine,if I must say it myself,I<br>will.

I am Great Britannia, the leader of the revolution that will restore my world  
>from ruins it was reduced to.<p>

-R

* * *

><p>Oh. I see. So you're another tea-sipper, huh? Heh—hehehe…oh won't this be fun?<p>

Prepare to get your fucking white ass kicked, "Great" Britannia—you have a hell of a lot of pissed of nations to deal with.

Reino de España


	1243. Wales XVII

Spain,

Yes! We almost have the solution.

Hwyl,

Cymru

* * *

><p>Wales,<p>

Good! Does this mean I can beat the shit outta "Great Britannia"? I'd be most honored…

España


	1244. Azores III

Tio Toni~!

I can't tell you. It'd ruin the sur- Eep! I almost gave it away. That was a  
>close one! Anyways, Madeira and I have to entertain you til then~<p>

Azores

* * *

><p>Azores,<p>

…Hmm?

Fine then—but I have other business to attend to.

Tio Toni


	1245. Madeira II

Tio Antonio,

I'm sticking to the orders Azores and I were given. They came from mãe  
>herself.<p>

Madeira

* * *

><p>Madeira,<p>

All righty then…

Tio Antonio


	1246. Azores IV

Tio Toni~!

Alright, I se- MEU DEUS! Mom's back! Mom's back! Ew~ I think the red, drippy  
>stuff on that bundled cloth is blood.<p>

Azores

* * *

><p>Azores,<p>

Ah~! She is? Is she all right?

…what?  
>Tio Toni<p> 


	1247. Portugal XCIII

Antonio,

Hey, I'm back. Yeah, I have a present for you. I'm not sure if that would be  
>the right word for it. Anyways, it's a decapitated head. You can unwrap the<br>bundle to find out whose head it is.

Eu te amo,

Silvia

* * *

><p>S-Silvia?<p>

You're not hurt, are you? I'm really, really sorry about Lisbon…

W-what? Decapitated—head? Ew! Don't show me that! Jesus, that's morbid…

Ah…I love you too, Sis.

Antonio


	1248. France LIII

Fine, maybe I didn't go through that. But I had to go through other...  
>undesirable things that even I'd rather not talk about.<p>

Good. I wasn't giving you any damn pity.

Thre's a difference between compassion and self-pity. I should know. I've  
>given myself self-pity way too many times. And besides.. I think something's<br>happening with her anyway.

Fine. You want to see the fucking corpse so damn badly? Here! I sent a picture  
>of it. Basque definitely went to town mutilating it.<p>

Francis

* * *

><p>Francis,<p>

Pfft—you aren't the only damn one.

Good, I'm fucking elated you didn't.

Ha, ain't that the truth? What the hell does that mean? You're fucking speaking in riddles—anyway—she's fine. I'm with her now…

…fine.

Antonio


	1249. Germany IX

Spain,

We have a problem. France's armies are swarming over your house and mine. And  
>he has my boss hostage!<p>

Ugh, what the hell? I need to stop this! No, I need to let it happen, NO! What  
>is going on? Where's bruder?<p>

Germany

* * *

><p>Germany,<p>

I know, I know—I'll deal with it.

Ludwig? Boss as in who? Please tell me you mean your President now…

…Gil…ah…uhm...he's _gone_

España


	1250. Portugal XCIV

Antonio,

I'm not that hurt. Tch. You didn't do that much damage especially compared to  
>the 1755 earthquake.<p>

Fine don't look at it. It's just the decapitated head of Franco. By the way,  
>do you know how many body doubles that man had? He was such a pain in the ass<br>to hunt down. Stupid red herrings.

I'm sorry for disappearing for a little bit. I hope I didn't worry you too  
>much.<p>

I love you very much, bro

Silvia

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Okay, good…I'm glad.

I'm just saying that was gross! Who_ does_ that, sis? I mean really. I figured it was Franco—Basque and France kept mentioning his death…

I suppose the repeating of this quote is in order: "Españoles, Franco ha muerto"…

It's all right—you just had me worried sick. Yeah I was fucking worried! Jeez Sis, you could've said something.

Te amo mucho

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>According to Rhythm15 "Españoles, Franco ha muerto" is an extremely famous line—this line is referring to when Francisco Franco died November 20, 1975. <em>

_Translation: Españoles, Franco ha muerto: Spaniards, Franco has died,"_


	1251. Romano CLV

Antonio…

DAMN THAT FUCKING MAFIA!

Yeah…I'm sure as hell back. And the dumbass who did all this shit is going  
>to pay for it. Is everyone else back to normal yet? Is Feliciano?<p>

Lovino

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

I'm…I'm so happy you're back…

Ahh—supposedly it's Great Britannia from a parallel world? Ah—all this alternate dimension crap is giving me a headache. No—not everyone's normal. I think Feli is.

I love you,

Antonio


	1252. Romano CLVI

Antonio,

Yeah, I'm glad you're back too…

So it's a brow bastard from parallel world? What the hell? Good…That would  
>suck if he was still messed up. It doesn't suit him. Or you.<p>

And…s-shit..it's happening again…t-ti amo…Antonio….

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Ahaha, me too~! I don't want the rest of the world pissed off at me again~!

Yeah—exactly it. I don't get it, but whatever. Eh? Suit who? You're talking in riddles, Lovi!

W-what? God dammit NO! Romano—er, Lovino, snap out of it! Fuck…I love you too—now out of all the crappy clichés in the world, aren't you supposed to go back to normal? Please?

Antonio


	1253. Italy LXIV

Big Brother Spain?

I think I'm back! But…but what happened? It's really scary!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feliciano,<p>

Oh thank goodness…

Uhm, Great Britannia from a parallel universe or whatever sorta did this…I can't explain—it confuses me more so than I already am…

L-Lovino's just relapsed to the Mafia again, Feli…

Antonio


	1254. Romano CLVII

Spain,

What's the problem? Should be happy that your 'lover' can defend himself  
>now? Feh, should've know you would be weak like this.<p>

Mafia!Romano

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

…you piss me off so much. _ My_ Romano can take care of himself just fine, bastard. Pfft! Me? Weak? HA! ¡Dios mío! You're self-absorbed. I'm the furthest thing from weak, thank you very much.

España


	1255. Italy LXV

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Si! It is!

Huh? Who's that?

…VEE~~~~! OH NO! WHAT DO WE DO?

* * *

><p>Feliciano,<p>

Uhm, apparently a parallel version of England…or somethin' like that…

Uh, we _stop_ him, that's what.

Antonio


	1256. Madrid XXVI

Papa!

Don't apologize, Papa! It's alright.

Don't let him do that to you, Papa. I know you're stronger than that. Remember  
>your days as un conquistador? You didn't let anyone control you. Please don't<br>let him do that to you.

Mucho, mucho amor!

Madrid y Enrique

* * *

><p><em>Madrid, even after being bombed by multiple countries and then being<br>kidnapped, still encourages Conquistador!Spain. Something is wrong with your  
>child, Spain. Something is very wrong with her...<em>

_He actually slaps his paws on the keyboard when I'm typing, so I have to go  
>back and fix all of the typos and gibberish later. It's fun and annoying at<br>the same time. =D ))_

* * *

><p>Madrid,<p>

Mi amor, gracias.

Uh, but we sorta have a problem now—it's Romano—he's, once again, relapsed to his Mafia days…

Papá

* * *

><p><em>There really is…I should be doing my chemistry lab book—but all those formulas and stuff give me a headache…<em>

_Aww! That's so cute! My kitties walk all over my keyboard._


	1257. Kalingrad I

Mr. Spain,

Hello,this is Kalingrad.

I would like to inform you that Gilbert is NOT dead. I found him passed out  
>near my home a while ago,I'm taking care of his wounds now.<p>

Kalingrad

(Dimitri Beilsmidt)

* * *

><p>Kalingrad,<p>

Oh, thank God. Do you need any help with him?

España


	1258. Portugal XCV

Antonio,

I thought you wouldn't believe me. Desculpe, I guess a photo would of  
>sufficed. Meh! What's done is done.<p>

I guess that is necessary to say.

Desculpe, I didn't mean to worry you so much. I hope you didn't get too  
>depressed or anything like that.<p>

Eu te amo muito, irmãozinho

Silvia

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Of course I would've believe you—Basque and France on the other hand…

Sí. I suppose so.

It's fine…o-of course I didn't! It's not like I'm that pathetic…

Te amo

Antonio


	1259. Iraq V

Spain,

Yes I can write Spain in Spanish! That makes me really happy. Like more happy  
>than it should!<p>

Well hopefully something will happen, and you'll get better, I'll pray for  
>you, m'kay? ;)<p>

The money I can live with, but please, OH GOD PLEASE, spare me the paper work!

Seriously you're a great guy, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise!

Yeah, as long as we have the whole soccer being weird thing established...

No I know what you mean, it happens all too often!

By the way depending on your sense of humor this will either crack you up, or  
>piss you off. I was watching a video on the history of Cinco de Mayo, and the<br>lady was like, "Cinco de Mayo was not Mexican independence day, Mexico gained  
>independence from Mother Spain..."<p>

And that's pretty much where I cracked up! I find it funny they gender confuse  
>us. There is an Iraqi song that refers to me as man, when I'm a girl. Not cool<br>dude, not cool.

Hope that you feel better,

Iraq

P.S. I only know very basic French, and some Spanish that I learned from  
>watching reruns of Dora the Explorer, maybe America is useful after all! And<br>would you consider Arabic a romance language, it has feminine and masculine? :D

* * *

><p>Iraq,<p>

Ahaha—sí…

Muchas gracias, chica.

Paperwork will seriously be the death of me—I have piles of it stacked up on my desk back at home…

Muchas gracias again, chica.

You're lucky I have a good sense of humor ;). It was amusing—to a point. I'm used to being called Mamá…that's what Panama calls me…dunno where it came from though…so all of South America has this pointed joke to make fun of me by calling me "Mamá"…on occasions.

Sweetie, the world doesn't know we exist—and it needs to stay that way. Think of what would happen if radical leaders like the Taliban found out that we personified nations existed…Poor America would have to be kept under lock and key. Same with England and France. So of course they wouldn't know our genders.

Muchas gracias, for the third time…Ahaha.

España

P.S Ahh—I see. Wait. Dora the Explorer? Really? Why? That's such an insult to my beautiful language. I don't mean to sound rude, but Arabic is not a romance language. The romances are languages derived from Latin—Spanish, Portuguese, Italian, French , Romanian, and the rest of the Iberian Romances. :3


	1260. Brazil XXXVII

Bastard!

N-no...not that..please! Anything but that!

Sorta like when you were being all Conquistador...Please Espanha...don't be  
>like this!<p>

Worrying her ass off,

Brazil

* * *

><p>Brasil,<p>

Chill out sweetie. Everything's fine now—only nation we really need to worry about is Romano…

Lo siento for freaking you out.

España


	1261. Murcia III

España

I'm feeling SICK of him!

He won't last too long! JUST WAIT!

I don't want you to be hurt, but you'll hear the words "Españoles, Franco ha  
>muerto" again. AND SOON.<p>

Murcia

* * *

><p>Murcia,<p>

I'll leave you with these words then:

"Españoles, Franco ha muerto"

España


	1262. Teruel V

España:

I'm glad.

We'll rule the world!

Teruel

* * *

><p>Teruel,<p>

Nope. Not any time soon we're not.

España


	1263. Valencia XXXV

Sevilla:

You know, I don't mind our president being kicked off the seat...

BUT I WON'T LET THAT BASTARD TO SIT IN IT! I preferred Dad when he was  
>delirious! We have to stop Him!<p>

Wait! I'm coming with you. I have a lot of things in mind for HIM... He'll  
>become my best Falla!<p>

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

…so you'd rather me be sick than healthy? Ain't you sweet…

Ah, Valencia, Franco's deceased…again. Lo siento—Basque, Francia and Portugal got to him before you or I could…

España

PD: Valencia,

DAD'S BACK! I'm so happy~! I never thought I'd say that…

Sevilla


	1264. Italy LXVI

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Huh? It's England? That's really weird! What does he want with us?

Si!..but..um…how?

Feeling worried for fratello,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feliciano,<p>

Yeah, an England from a parallel world. I dunno what he wants—but whatever it is, we most certainly need to stop him as soon as possible.

No friggen clue…

Antonio


	1265. Romano CLVIII

Spain,

But isn't your Romano pissing you off? I am him. And sure he can take care  
>of himself. Tell me, who was the very first one to fall to your power when you<br>and your friends tried to take over the world?

I wasn't saying you're weak physically. I meant emotionally. Even right  
>now you're hoping and pray that "my poor precious Lovi snaps out it and<br>comes back to me", right? Well get over it. He's gone and never coming  
>back.<p>

Mafia!Romano

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

No, he's not. Why do you ask? Ah…Sicily fell first, but that's beside the point. He wasn't prepared for an all out frontal assault like that…

Emotionally? Pfft. No, not at all. As a former conquistador, we needed to learn to quell our emotions—or just purge them completely. How do you think I can keep on walking forward after all the atrocities I caused in the New World?

Romano will come back. Trust me.

España


	1266. Portugal XCVI

Antonio,

It's good to know I'm that trustworthy. Should I even ask about Basque and  
>France?<p>

There was a bit of a stutter... are you sure, irmãozinho? I really hope  
>everything is back to normal.<p>

Eu te amo,

Silvia

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Of course you are—you're my older sister—the one who practically raised me…why wouldn't I trust you? Seriously girl, what's goin' on in that head of yours? No, you really shouldn't—those two should be self-explanatory.

Stutter? Ahaha—maybe—Romano just relapsed, for the second time, to his Mafia days...B-but, you didn't have me worried too much—so just don't think about it, okay?

Te amo mucho, mi hermana

Antonio


	1267. Valencia XXXVI

España,

Healthy? Being ruled by Franco is HEALTHY! My people and I DISAGREE ¬¬ ¬¬

Wait a moment! How come that you're answering a letter that I wrote to  
>SEVILLA! the next one I write him will be sent by registered mail, so he'll<br>have to sign and you won't get it. There are things that I don't want you to  
>know. Humppphh!<p>

Valencia

PD: Sevilla

Yes, he's back. Thanks god! What's happening to us? We are starting to talk  
>like crybabies!<p>

By the way, you shouldn't let him read my letters.

Mmmm *reads a newspaper*. My boss is the same... *sighs*

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valenica,<p>

No, no, that's not even close to what I meant—but whatever.

Porque, it was in my mailbox—not Sevilla's. Lo siento about that.

España

PD:

I…I know…G-God…I've never cried before—but I actually hugged the man and _cried!_ You should've seen the expression on his face! Talk about dumbfounded! Then, he hugged me back and mumbled "lo siento, mi hijo" Since when has he ever acted like that around me?

I won't. Sorry 'bout that.

Eh? What do you mean by that, Sis?

Sevilla


	1268. Galicia IX

España~

It feels... strange. Not bad, just... fine. But I have a bad feeling...

I'm curious, if He took the President off his seat, what did he do to the  
>King? I mean, He wanted Juan Carlos to become the king after His Death. What<br>has happened to him?

Galicia

* * *

><p>Galicia,<p>

Eh? ¿Por qué?

Juan Carlos…I've been looking for him everywhere and to no avail—I'm starting to get worried…maybe he went into hiding or something? From what I gathered—the reincarnated Franco was pissed that El Rey got rid of the Fascist regime…

España


	1269. Peru V and Bolivia

Espagne,

Allez-vous en! I can say whatever I want, damn you! If you harass me I'll  
>appeal to the Nations Unies and kick your ass while I'm at it! So there!<br>*huffs*

Signed,

秘鲁, ペルー, Перу, Periw, پیرو, anything but Perú

* * *

><p>Perú,<p>

Nations Unies? ¿ lo que en el mundo es eso? Please tell me you mean the United Nations…

Uh…L-lo siento—I didn't mean to—as you say—harass you…

No offense Perú, but I don't think you could kick my ass if you wanted to...

España

* * *

><p>Hola Papa,<p>

Boy, isn't Peru lucky I noticed this before I mailed all the letters. Don't  
>mind him, I'm sure it's just pre-surgical stress. But you ought to be ashamed<br>of yourself for behaving like a conquistador - you know how much it hurts him  
>to remember the past! Anyway, whatever is going on with you, I hope it ends<br>soon, and with any luck Peru will have forgotten all about this when he wakes  
>up. Hasta luego!<p>

Bolivia

* * *

><p>Bolivia,<p>

I'm not acting like a conquistador! I had no control over the situation! So shoot me already!

C-ciao…

España

* * *

><p><em>I think Antonio's getting tired of saying "Sorry"<em>


	1270. Rey Juano Carlos I

España,

A-Ayudame...

hurry,my n-nation...

Juan Carlos

* * *

><p>Mi Rey,<p>

¿Eh? ¿Qué hay de malo en España? ¿Qué está pasando? Señor, ¿estás bien? ¿De donde eres? ¿Qué está pasando con España que no me conocen? Ah - señor, le pido disculpas por todas las preguntas, pero estoy preocupado por su seguridad ... sin ti, nuestra nación se vendrá abajo y tú lo sabes ... Así que por favor hacer acto de presencia por el bien los pueblos ...

Su capitán

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

* * *

><p><em>W-what? I sorta wanted this to be over, but whatever *makes face*Rey Juan Carlos made this very interesting…so I had to jump the letters I was working on to reply to this..<em>

_And so, Spain freaks out._

_Translation (with Google Translate for times sake): _

_My King,_

_Eh? What's wrong with Spain? What's going on? Sir, are you all right? Where are you?_ _What's going with Spain that I don't know about? Ah-sir, I apologize for all the questions, but I'm concerned for your safety...without you, our nation will fall apart and you know it...So please make an appearance for the peoples sake..._

_Your Captain,_

_Antonio Fernandez Carriedo_


	1271. Tenochtitlán II

Spain,

THANK YOU. Jeez, at least you can see that! How come everyone else confuses  
>us?<p>

God complex is right. Such a creeper... though, I will admit, my citizens had  
>some really strange beliefs, too. Like Quetzalcoatl. That deity weirded me out<br>a little bit. And that was just the tip of the iceberg, too... ah, well.

I'm not usually so snappish, but if I hadn't said it, I'd have wound up saying  
>it later on, and wouldn't have reserved myself to my old language. I'm still<br>really sorry about that, though.

I know about that. The whole world relapsed. At least I got to see my old man  
>again. When I stop getting tourists, I won't have to dwell on it anymore. Now<br>I just want to know what will happen next.

Rambling again, Tenochtitlán

* * *

><p><em>Ich bein Preußisch, as well! My great-grandpapa was in the Prussian<br>military! Mi madre y mi padre were just raised in Mexico, so we say we're  
>Mexican, and I wound up tracing my father's lineage back because I wanted to<br>know a bit more about the Mexican side of my family. However... PRUSSIANPRIDE.  
>Yay, fellow legit Prussians are awesome~ just like Prussia is~<em>

_World history is the FUDGE. Especially when I corrected my teacher on certain  
>things during the school year. He even made me teach a whole class. Scaryyy~<br>They asked me why I kept calling Prussia and Germany 'him' instead of 'it,'  
>and why I called Hungary a girl. I said, 'Every nation has a spirit. Prussia<br>is an awesome guyyy, teehee, named Giilllbbeerrt, and Hungary-Elizaveta-is a  
>girl who just so happens to like to take frying pans to Gilbert's head~<br>Ludwig, or Germany, is freaking BUFF, even more than our star quarterback, and  
>strict but the awesome Prussia loves his little brother all the same!~ Ufa~'<br>The whole class passed that test, but they also asked me what the names of  
>other countries were, and why most of them were guys. I just said 'yaoi is<br>good for the soul!' o3o_

* * *

><p>Tenochtitlán,<p>

Ah, de nada…

Sí—Cortez was a person to be very wary of…ahh—yeah—your customs were creepy…When Cortez and I made it to América Central, we were hit with major culture shock—it was a bit much to get used to…

It's fine—no worries.

Sí—es una problema grande…I'm at a loss of what to do…Romano's back in his Mafia y mi Rey is speaking in riddles! Ay…dios mios…what a mess…

Ciao

España

* * *

><p><em>Well, ain't that intense? <em>_Ahahaha. _

_World history should rule the world. If I told my classmates about that—I'd be mauled. I'm supposed to be the cool kid roll model who embraces other cultures xD_


	1272. Portugal XCVII

Antonio,

Good point. You were such the little scamp when you were a kid. What's going  
>on in my head? Well, I've been partially sleep deprived. So, I'm not sure what<br>that tells you.

Do you want me to snap some sense back into Romano?

Eu te amo muito,

Silvia

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

I always have good points. :) …Little scamp? Really? Pfft. I'm not sure whether to be insulted or laugh at your bizarre diction. Ah. Get some rest then—I'm a hypocrite…I need rest too…I haven't slept in days…

It tells me your mind is gonna be whack.

…I dunno what I want to happen…

Te amo mi hermana bonita

Antonio

P.S. Mi rey...you haven't seen the King anywhere have you? Rey Juan Carlos quite literally freaked the shit out of me with this incredibly cryptic letter…

Just what the hells goin' on?


	1273. Brazil XXXVIII

Espanha,

Don't. You. Dare. Scare. Me. Like. That. Again.

Got it?

R-romano? What's happened? Wait- don't tell me...M-M-M-Maf-

I'm too scared to say it!

Brazil

* * *

><p>Brasil,<p>

I'm sorry querida.

Yeah, I gotcha.

Yupp. Mafia, you got it.

España


	1274. Romano CLIX

Spain,

That's the point. You gave him warning but he didn't do anything. He's  
>just someone who curses and pushes people away simply because he's scared of<br>being hurt.

No, he won't. Learn to deal with it.

Mafia!Romano

..ngh…An..Antonio?..Dammit! Why the hell did this have to happen  
>again?..I'm sorry…<p>

Lovino

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

What of it? Have you looked at the crap he had to deal with as a kid? Even from me. I don't blame him. I embrace who he is and that's all there is to it.

Yeah, he most certainly will.

España

M-mi amor, mi querido, oh thank God! I don't know why it had to, mi amor, but it's okay, because I'm here for you. I love you with all my heart.

Don't apologize. You have no control over the situation.

Antonio


	1275. Germany X

Spain,

I really don't know what's happening... and I don't like it.

What was I talking about?

What do you MEAN bruder's gone?

Germany

* * *

><p>Germany,<p>

Apparently, a parallel England is doing this—going by the name of Great Britannia (not too great in my opinion..)

Uh, I don't remember—I'm running on huge mugs of coffee now sooo…yeah. It's the only thing keeping me awake now—sorry I can't remember.

N-not gone. Kalingrad takin' care of him…he'll be all right, I promise you.

Feli really, really needs you right now—he's worried sick about Romano…

España


	1276. Portugal XCVIII

Antonio,

Do we need to revisit the conversation we had earlier about you being a cute  
>manipulative little kid? Hey! There is nothing "bizarre" about my diction! I<br>guess I should get some sleep. How many days have you been up, irmãozinho?

Well, if you want me to snap some sense back into Romano; just tell me and  
>I'll do it.<p>

Bonita? Oh, you are too kind, Bonito.

Eu te amo muito, irmãozinho

Silvia

P.S. I don't think I've seen him. Do you need help looking for him? I thought  
>Inglaterra's brothers were working on the solution. Weren't they close?<p>

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Maybe~! Yes there is, hermana—you speak in metaphors from time to time and it's _weird._ Yeah, go to bed please…I don't want you passing out from exhaustion or something. Uhm, ahh…too many…I can't think about how many right now—maybe about three or four? I dunno…

Ah, gracias hermana, but I think I should be the one to snap him out of it…

De nada, hermana, p-pero, yo no soy bonito, soy un hombre! Estamos guapos…

Te amo mi hermana hermosa, (dunno why I feel like flowering you with compliments, but whatever…)

Antonio

P.S. Ah…that damned old geezer…freaking me out for no reason…I just got a letter from him, hermana. Everything's fine. Last time I checked they were but…Romano…


	1277. Rey Juan Carlos II

España,

pfff... ahahaha!

que se asustaron por un segundo, ¿no? Jaja, me gustaría haber visto la  
>expresión en su cara!<p>

No, no, falsa alarma. Fui secuestrado por algunos últimos partidarios de  
>Franco, pero no se dio cuenta de la pistola me escondí. Ellos no están<br>muertos, pero sí a la cárcel deportivas las peores vendajes improvisados  
>nunca.<p>

Entonces pensé: "ehh. ¡Por qué no dar un susto a mi nación? No estoy muerto  
>todavía!"<p>

Ahaha, lo siento!

Estoy en mi camino a casa.

Rey Juan Carlos

* * *

><p><em>Translation (from Google): you were scared there for a second, yes? Haha, I wish I could have seen the<br>look on your face!_

_No no,false alarm. I was kidnapped by some last Franco supporters, but they  
>failed to realize the gun I hid. They are not dead,but they did to prison<br>sporting the worst makeshift bandages ever._

_So then I thought, " not give my nation a scare? I'm not dead yet!"_

_Ahaha, sorry!_

_I am on my way home._

_Rey Juan Carlos_

* * *

><p>Mi Rey,<p>

Perdonar a los que pronto será la dureza de esta carta. Puedes gritar a mí más tarde.

Pero, señor, si no fueras mi rey, yo puta puñetazo en la cara! Justo lo que en el mundo que poseía a ... ugh. No importa - conferencias que me llevará a ninguna parte. Pero, por favor, mi Rey, piense en la gente antes de actuar ... casi me dio un ataque al corazón de mierda ...

con muchas molestias,

El capitán Antonio Fernández Carriedo

* * *

><p><em>Translation:<em> _Forgive the soon to be harshness of this letter. You can yell at me later. _

_But, sir, if you weren't my king, I'd fucking punch you in the face! Just what in the world possessed you to...ugh. Never mind-lecturing you will get me no where. But please, my King, think of the people before you act...you nearly gave me a fucking heart attack..._


	1278. Hungary XLVII

Hey Spain,

How are you? I'm sorry I haven't written to you in a while, I've been  
>feeling...<p>

Different. Not sure why.

So, Whatchya been up too?

Me well, like I said I'm feeling strange. Things in my home are thrown out of  
>wack. Russia won't leave me alone. Also,..G-Germany is really starting to<br>freak me out. No, really.

My new house is all set up, so that's a good thing.

From,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

Since when did you start calling me Spain again? I'm sorta insulted. Sorta.

Different? Like, how so? Would cha elaborate?

…ah…I've been dealing with Nazi!Germany, Mafia!Romano, Fascist!Italy and so on—the world's pretty fucked up as of now…

O-oh, really? Ah, well, when I have time I can come and check it out? I mean, it's not like I'm feeling _too_ bad anymore…

Germany's back to normal

Oh good! I'll have to visit soon~!

Antonio


	1279. Aztec Empire VIII

Conquistador bastard,

You destroyed me once bastard, but this time you're going down!

Aztec empire

* * *

><p>Aztec Empire,<p>

A-ah, w-wait, por favor! I'm not trying to kill you! I promise! 

España


	1280. Romano CLX

Spain,

Well that's big of you. But a waste since he won't be coming back. Just  
>move on already, he's gone and I'm here to stay.<p>

Mafia!Romano

.. ti amo troppo ... So che sei qui per me .. sto cercando di tornare, ma in  
>realtà è maledettamente difficile ... certo che ho avuto il controllo ...<br>sono tornato per un po 'no? ... Qualcuno ha trovato il modo di calci in culo  
>quel bastardo fronte parallelo ancora? ... Ci dispiace solo per parlare in<br>italiano. E 'troppo difficile da fare in inglese proprio adesso.

Lovino

* * *

><p><em>Translation:<em> _..I love you too…I know you're here for me..I'm trying to come back but  
>it's really damn hard…Of course I had control…I came back for a while<br>didn't I?...Did someone find a way to kick that parallel brow bastard's  
>ass yet?...Sorry for only speaking in Italian. It's too hard to do it in<br>English right now.)) _

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

You fucking Mafia asshole. I ought to kill you. Do you understand how stressed you've my mi padre? Incredibly. So, you dick. Imma sock it to ya and you're gonna go cryin' back to Grandpa Rome when you have the _shit_ beat out of you by a fucking _city._ To quote you: "This weatherman is predicting a 99% chance of shit storm and it's comin' right at ya!" You're on, you damn Italian! I. Will. Fuck. You. Up.

Sevilla

Ah, Mierda,

Lovino mi amor,

Lo sé, lo sé, por favor, entiendo lo difícil que es. Pero el uso que la personalidad ardiente italiana de los suyos en toda mi, el amor. Usted puede hacer esto. Yo creo en ti con todo mi corazon. Yo le voy a enfrentar muy pronto - no te preocupes mi amor. El italiano está muy bien - Espero que no les importa a los españoles. Te amo mucho, mi único y solo.

Antonio

* * *

><p>…<em>I had too much fun writing this one.<em>

_Translation:_ _I know, I know, please, I understand how hard it is. But use that fiery Italian personality of yours to the fullest, my love. You can do this. I believe in you with all my heart. I'm gonna confront him soon enough-don't worry my love. The Italian's fine-I hope you don't mind the Spanish. I love you so much, my one and only._


	1281. Romano CLXI

Sevilla?

Well, look who decided to show some backbone. It's his own fault for being  
>stressed. I told him that his Romano's not going to come back, he just<br>refuses to listen. Go ahead and try to do something to me. I'll make sure  
>you pay for it, there's nothing that you or Spain can do to stop me.<p>

Mafia!Romano

.. io sono .. io sto provando ... accidenti che cazzo di mafia ... non mi  
>dispiace gli spagnoli. E 'bello sapere che sei ancora lì ... Sei il mio unico<br>e solo ... Ti amo troppo.

Lovino

* * *

><p><em>Translation:<em> _..I'm..I'm trying…damn that fucking Mafia….I don't  
>mind the Spanish. It's nice to know that you're still there….You're my<br>one and only too…Ti amo_

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

HA! I have more backbone than you do on a daily basis you prick! And no, it's not—it's yours for not letting that stupid Italian back! So shut the fuck up and start walkin' white boy. Imma mess you up so bad—hahaha, I can't wait—this is gonna be fun you asshole.

Oh? You'll make _me_ pay? How funny. Padre won't let you touch me…I promise you that. You're all talk, no action. Pick a place to meet and I'll show you how bad-ass I am.

Padre and I will stop you, asshole.

Sevilla

…ay…dios mios…Lovino,

Sé que mi amor. Yo sé - y voy a esperar por siempre para usted. No importa cuánto tiempo "para siempre" es. Pensé que no le importaría los españoles -, pero, como nota al margen, el italiano es un giro importante en ;). Siempre voy a estar aquí, Lovino, los brazos abiertos para ti. Por siempre y para siempre. Te amo, Lovino. Te quiero mucho maldita que casi duele ... ¿cuándo nos convertimos en tales programas de ajuste estructural?

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Sevilla v Mafia!Romano who do you all think will win?<em>

_Translation: I know my love. I know-and I'll wait forever for you. No matter how long "forever" is. I figured you wouldn't mind the Spanish-but, as a side note, the Italian is a major turn on. I will always be here, Lovino, arms wide open for you. Forever and always. I love you, Lovino. I love you so damn much it almost hurts...when did we become such saps?_


	1282. Romano CLXII

Sevilla,

So you actually want him back? Interesting. So I'm all talk and no action am  
>I? Well fine, we can mean in two hours, I'll be civil and let you choose the<br>location.

So you'll stop me? Prove it.

Mafia!Romano

.. grazie ... Questo non sarebbe successo, in primo luogo se non fosse stato  
>per me ... Non so quando abbiamo fatto ... ma probabilmente è il tuo bastardo<br>pomodoro colpa ... ti voglio bene Antonio .. . prometto che tornerò ... in  
>qualche modo ...<p>

Lovino

* * *

><p><em>Translation<em> _.. thanks...This wouldn't have happened in the first place if  
>it wasn't for me...Don't know when we did...But it's probably your fault<br>tomato bastard...I love you Antonio...I promise I'll come back...somehow..._

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

The only reason I want him back is to make my idiotic father happy again. Yes, you are, unless you prove to me otherwise. Two hours is cool. We meet in Barcelona at the fútbol stadium. ¿Comprende you piece of shit?

Yeah, I'll prove it.

Sevilla

Lovino mi amor,

De nada. No, no, mi amor, no usted mismo culpa. Usted no tenía control sobre la situación - y si te mantienes culpar, sólo tendrá que tirar de ese rizo pequeño y lindo de la suya, ¿no? ¿Por qué yo soy la causa de todo esto sensiblería? Yo culpo a Portugal o Italia, simplemente porque puedo. Sé que volveré. Te amo también, Lovino

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Translation:<em> _You're welcome. No, no, my love, don't blame yourelf. You had no control over the situation-and if you keep blaming yourself, I'll just have to pull that cute little curl of yours, won't I? Why am I the cause of all this sappiness? I blame Portugal, or Italy, just because I can. I know you'll come back. I love you too, Lovino_


	1283. New Mexico X

Papa Spain,

Did I say something wrong?

III is 3 isn't VI 4?

Why does your mood change a lot? Are you having a bad day?

Stop with the random mood changes. It bugs me.

Su antiguo territorio

Hallie

* * *

><p>Hallie,<p>

No, not at all.

Yes…why are we talking about Roman Numerals?

It seems as if every day is a bad day for me recently…

…Goodness…how demanding. I'm sorry.

España

* * *

><p><em>Uhm, wow? All right, now, I'm getting back on track—don't think I've forgotten about your letters~!<em>


	1284. Guatemala XXXVII

Padre,

H-he wants you to do what? Manila was able to free most of Nicaragua's  
>territories, except Costa Rica. I'm going to rescue him.<p>

Padre... please worry for yourself... I'll be fine, I promise.

T-Te Amo,

Rita

* * *

><p>Rita, mi querida bonita,<p>

Well sweetie, everything's okay now—mostly. But, that's something I can handle on my own. Rest easy, querida.

Te amo también, cariño

Papá


	1285. El Salvador XXI

What the fuck?

I need to thank Manila later...

I'M FREE DAMMIT! WOOHOO!

Come on Costa Rica... Guatemala and I will get you out of here.

Él Salvador

* * *

><p>El Salvador,<p>

Ahaha, I'm glad you're free.

Papá


	1286. Nicaragua CVII

Papi?

I-I just got control back!

W-wait... you invaded Tia?

Ay dios mios... Papi, I'm here if you need a hug...

M-Mama's no help right now...

Papi! Snap out of it! Now's your chance to get Franco out! Basque and Francia  
>have him hostage! And Germany's Nazi persona is starting to lose control! WWIV<br>can end! J-just please... don't be depressed anymore...

T-te amo

Luisa

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

…welp…I'm fine—mi hermana is fine—but I could still use that hug…what a stressful week this has been.

Actually, not everything's not okay—but it's nothing I can't handle. Franco's gone though—Thank God. I had nations after me about that…it was awful

Germany's back to normal too, Luisa.

I'm not depressed! Not at all!

Con mucho amor,

Papi


	1287. Nicarao X

Conquistador,

Fine, whatever. Maya, Aztec and I are in Tenochtitlan.

Nicarao

* * *

><p>Nicarao,<p>

W-wait! Everything's okay now!

L-lo siento for everything…

España


	1288. Aztec Empire IX

Bastard,

What the hell? Aw man! You went all conquistador and shit... dammit! I wanted  
>to see Maya kill you with her mallet! Dammit...<p>

Well, I'm off to go stop Maya from ultimately killing you... it's not as much  
>fun if you're normal...<p>

Aztec Empire

* * *

><p>Aztec Empire,<p>

Well sorry for ruining your parade…

…w-what? Why in the world would you do that? You quite literally _despise_ me! What changed hm?

Reino de España


	1289. Bulgaria II

Spain,

Hmm... I was trying to be nice. Oh well, maybe Voileta will take it easy on  
>you. I doubt it though.<p>

I've been called worse.

Bulgaria

* * *

><p>Bulgaria,<p>

Ah, I'm sorry—can you find it in your heart to forgive me? The whole world's been outta whack lately—and I apologize for any actions I commited against you…

España


	1290. Arizona XLIV

Dear Papa,

Wait... What? Invade me? You can't be serious! Papa! What's happened!

Sophia

* * *

><p>Sophia,<p>

Ah, n-no… I'm sorry...

Papá


	1291. Romano CLXIII

Sevilla,

Well aren't the loving son, but it won't happen. Sure we can meet there,

and I'll show you that I'm not all talk. Just make sure you're prepared

for it bastard.

Have fun and good luck.

Mafia!Romano

... fai così e io a calci nel culo ... Sono in grado di colpa a me stesso se

voglio ... Tu sei la causa perché è sempre colpa tua per roba del genere ...

Come va .. Come sta Feli? ... So che è molto preoccupato ... e non ti

azzardare a tirare ...

Lovino

* * *

><p><em>Translation:<em> _…you do that and I'll kick your ass…I can  
>blame myself if<em>

_I want to…You're the cause because it's always your fault for shit like_

_that…How's..How's Feli?...I know he's really worried….and don't_

_you dare pull it_

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

I'm considerably better than how you're treating your own loved one  
>right now. I'm fucking prepared you prick. Oh? Bastard? Hmmm…sounds like the<br>real Romano's starting to tear you apart, you Mafia asshole. Just watch—you'll  
>be like dust in the wind soon enough—pathetic. You can't even keep control of<br>stupid Romano of all people. Ha. Apparently, you are all talk

Oh I will—but ti's you who will be needing the luck.

Sevilla

Lovino,

¿Q-qué? N-no ...  
>Es decir, Lovino. Por favor, no ... no es necesario porque no es tu culpa<br>maldita. ¿Lo tienes? Por cierto - que no es una solicitud. Muy bien, lo que tú  
>digas mi amor. ¿Feli? Está bien - sólo preocupada por ti - que soy yo sólo voy<br>a tirar de él si es absolutamente necesario.

Maldita sea, ¡Te  
>amo más que a nada en este mundo frágil, Lovino<p>

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Translation: W-what?<br>N-no...That's mean, Lovino. Please don't...you don't need to because it's not  
>your damn fault. Got it? By the way-that's not a request. All right, whatever<br>you say my love. Feli? He's fine-just worried sick about you-as am I. I'll  
>only pull it if it's absolutely necessary.<em>

_God damn, I love you more  
>than anything in this fragile world, Lovino<em>

_Antonio_


	1292. Portugal XCIX

Antonio,

You just want to rub it in how you could get me to do anything with your cuteness, don't you? I speak in metaphors? No, I don't.

Fine, I'll get some sleep. Although, making you worry so much that your hair  
>turns gray seems kind of fun to do... nah, I won't do that to you. I'm a kind<br>and loving older sister. Three to four days? Pardon my bluntness; but, get the fuck to bed right now!

If you say so. Just don't let your feelings get in the way when your doing it.

Eu te amo muito, irmãozinho (Obrigada, you're so kind)

Silvia

P.S. I bet the look on your face was hilarious. Maybe you should check on their progress? Just saying...

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Exactamente ~! ¡Ah, eres tan inteligente. You do somtimes~! Especially when you're really freaking tired—then you just get  
>really confusing and stuff~!<p>

Thank you, hermana. I'd rather you be well rested and happy than  
>grumpy and exhausted. Do that and I'll cut off your supply of tomatoes forever<br>and ever. And never ever speak to you again. Never ever. Ah yay, gracias. Sí, you really are a kind  
>and loving sister—and I love you more than anything. B-but I can't…I told<br>myself that I wouldn't go to bed until Lovino was b-back to normal…

I can't just leave him like this…I'm no where near as important as he  
>is right now…ever, really.<p>

I won't…

Te amo mucho, mi hermana perciosos. (De nada querida.)

Antonio

P.S. Ugh—let's not get into that, shall we? I'd be screwed if  
>something had happened to mi Rey. I will—once<br>Romano is back…and I get to h-hold him and m-make sure he's all right…


	1293. Manila XX

Antonio,

Sorry,I barely know what's behind this situation. ^^' All I know is that some  
>of the world's worst people came back to life and that I have to fight back as<br>hard as I can... but when did I say it was your fault? And who said I was  
>killing innocent people? Even I know that's way too far! D:<p>

But whatevs,Minsk and I got knocked out and captured by some guy named R or  
>something. Now we're tied with chains and trapped in this dark room with one<br>of those huge magic circles in the center. Some of the states are here too,an-

...holy crap... Mexico...?

M-Manila

P.S. Yeah,yeah,sure,w-whatever...

* * *

><p>Manila,<p>

It's fine—don't worry about it. I don't think you ever di? I don't rememb er…my soliders had nothing to do with this—hence their innocence.

Hmm? I gotcha…I'll see what I can do.

España


	1294. England XVII

Spain,

I started to read a book about my history and, i can't actually believe it, I  
>can think straight now. I'm not quite certain how this has restored my memory,<br>but I think it'd be best unexplained. Some things are better off as mysteries.

Anyway, please go read a book about your history. Try and get other countries  
>to do the same. Hopefully, this will work and nothing else will happen. But<br>another act of revenge could be expected.

As for Parallel Me, I don't know how we can stop him. I don't even know if  
>they're in our world. I don't think I'm strong enough either, both physically<br>and magically, to stop... myself. But from another dimension.

Everyone and everything from my past that wasn't supposed to be here has  
>disappeared. No one seems to remember anything except me. Maybe this will only<br>be something us nations remember.

Also, I'm sorry about... er, killing Prussia.

England

* * *

><p>Inglaterra,<p>

Werid.

Why? I'd rather not be reminded of all the horrible things I've done to people—and I'm back to normal so it doesn't matter any more…every other nation…m-minus R-Romano…seem to be back to normal.

Urgh….I'll look into it, all right?

Huh—weirdness…but, it'll be better if only we remember, right?

…he's all right, so don't worry about it.  
>España<p> 


	1295. Mayan Empire XIX

Very well conquistador

Mayan Empire

* * *

><p>Mayan Empire,<p>

Ehehe—p-please don't mutilate me beyond recongnition…

Reino de España


	1296. Basque Country XIV

France told me how fucked up you are right now. I would just like to say:  
>calm down,just a little! breathe in and out.<p>

Shh... it's okay. Look,I sent Franco's amputated arm and watch with this  
>letter,see?<p>

In Transition!Basque Country

* * *

><p>Basque,<p>

I'm okay…don't worry about me. Dammit, I know how to breathe!

…that's gross, Basque really disgusting….

España


	1297. Wales XVIII

Spain,

"Great Britannia"? Oh, please do. This has been pure bloody hell trying to  
>find a bloody solution.<p>

Hwyl,

Cymru

* * *

><p>Wales,<p>

You got it. Any closer to a solution? Even just a little?

España


	1298. Great Britannia IV

Oh yes- fun indeed.

You can attempt- if you have any idea where I am.

-R

* * *

><p>Great Britannia,<p>

Pfft. You under estimate me—I'll find you and end this madness once and for all.

Reino de España


	1299. Romania XXIII

A-Antonio,

I passed out somewhere. I'm not sure where. I think it's the French  
>countryside. Anyways, I woke up and Bulgaria was right next to me. He said I<br>lost control... Ne pare rau, I didn't mean too.

Voileta

* * *

><p>Voileta,<p>

Oh good lord, I'm glad someone's with you…be safe, please.

It's fine.  
>Antonio<p> 


	1300. Romano CLXIV

Sevilla,

S-shut up you damn brat! At least I don't look like a girl- hmph, It was a  
>accident and won't happen again. I'm the real Romano not him. And no,<br>I'm not all talk.

Hel- no I won't be needing it. But grazie for the thought.

Mafia!Romano

... bene ... Dannazione ... Dì Feli che mi dispiace ... e suppongo si possa  
>una volta, se ti aiuto ... ma se lo fai dopo che io a calci nel culo ... mi<br>sento lo stesso di te ... ti voglio bene Antonio ...

Lovino

* * *

><p><em>Translation: …fine…dammit…Tell Feli that I'm sorry…and I guess you<br>can once if it'll help…but if you do it after that I will kick your  
>ass…I feel the same about you…I love you Antonio…<em>

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Ahaha—losing your temper I see? Might wanna get that check out! I don't look like a girl—I'm just more handsome than you—plus I'm not gay. So there we go there. An accident eh? Looks like it happened at the beginning of this letter, too! Dumbass. You're not the real Romano. Yeah, you are.

Oh, but you will. So might as well take my good blessings.

Sevilla

Lovino,

Mi amor, por supuesto que voy a decir Feli que lo sientes - y estoy seguro de que voy a perdonar en el acto. Tengo la sensación de que no se llegue a eso por lo que no te preocupes, mi amor. ¿De verdad? Ah, eso significa todo para mí, Lovino. Te amo también.

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Translation:<em> _My love, of course I'll tell Feli that you're sorry-and I'm sure he'll forgive you on the spot. I have a feeling it won't come to that so no need to worry, my love. Do you really? Ah, that means the world to me, Lovino. I love you too. _


	1301. Nicarauga CVIII

Um, hola Papi...

I think WW IV might be over... but I'm not sure...

Ow... my head hurts... Ay! That reminds me! I need to send Costa Rica support!  
>He's pretty much in shambles... wait, whose fault was that? Mine. I feel like<br>a horrible sister.

Panama went back to normal too...as did everyone else I think...

I feel so bad...

Luisa

* * *

><p>Luisa mi querida,<p>

…I'm not too sure either.

Eh? Oh, yes, that's right—I would aid him if I didn't have to deal with Lovino—once I'm done in Europe I'll head on over, all right?

That's good.

It wasn't your fault querida, don't fret.

Con amor,

_Papi_


	1302. French Guiana I

Bonjour Espagne~

This is French Guiana. Papa can't answer letters right now because he just  
>collapsed. I think he got hurt a lot more than he led on. I'm going to go to<br>the hospital to visit him.

With lots of l'amour,

French Guiana (Pricilla Bonnefoy)

* * *

><p>Pricillia,<p>

Hola querida… Is he all right…? Uhm, when I have the chance I'll come and visit, all right? Send su Papá my regards, por favor.

_España_


	1303. Valencia XXXVII

Sevilla:

Are you back with España?

He has been too busy to answer us. Or maybe he did not receive our letters. It  
>doesn't matter.<p>

I'm glad you waited for me as I asked you. He's dead again. This time He  
>didn't have enough time to ban my precious language ^^ HA!. My people are<br>celebrating!

Tell España to relax!

Valencia

* * *

><p>Sis,<p>

Yeah—he's really stressed right now—mostly because of that stupid Italian. He is really busy—and mad, so I don't think you wanna hear from him anyway.

I'm glad...my people are pretty excited too! I loveit! Man—when Dad uttered those famous words with a smirk I felt such a surge of pride run through me.

¡Viva España!

I will—he's napping right now. Dad hasn't slept in _days_. Like literally days. It took Tía Silvia a lot of convincing and threatening to get him to go to sleep. He was dead on his feet running on coffee and espresso.

Mucho amor,

Sevilla

* * *

><p><em>I love how Sevilla's nice to his siblings…<em>


	1304. Galicia X

España

What has happened? Why would I side with him again...?

Awww... My head hurts. With what has happened, I forgot going fishing. I think  
>Valencia's going to kill me... Without her paella she can get very scary. How<br>do I tell her that I have no shellfish?

She will have to eat only shellfish-less paella for a week. that's her  
>favourite paella, anyways. Maybe she won't kill me, after all.<p>

A terrified Galicia

* * *

><p>Galicia,<p>

…I dunno, you traitor. God, Dad was so upset when he heard that you were siding with Franco—it was pretty dam awful. I hope you're happy.

…Valencia's not gonna kill you. You'll be all right. Just tell her straight up or better yet, I'll have someone else send you soom.

Yupp, yupp, yupp. You'll be fine, like I said.

Mucho amor,

Sevilla


	1305. Barcelona XV

Sevilla?

Could you please tell me WHY I see you and Romano right now with weapons in  
>the fútbol stadium like you're going to fight? I mean,I know you guys hate<br>each other but do you really have to go this far?

Barcelona

* * *

><p>Barcelona,<p>

Oh, because I'm going to kick his butt to the next life. That's why. Gotta problem with that? And yes, I do have to go this far because he's acting like the fucking Mafia!

Mucho amor,

Sevilla


	1306. French Guiana II

Bonjour Espagne,

The doctor said that Papa collapsed from wounds and stress. Basque is here  
>with me... I just noticed that he looks really *insert innapropriate sexual<br>language *

French Guiana (Pricilla Bonnefoy)

* * *

><p>Pricilla,<p>

Ahh—yo comprendo. I hope he gets well soon. Eh? No creepin' on my Basque, por favor!

España


	1307. Brazil XXXIX

Espanha,

...

I just want you to know that I'm praying with all my heart for Romano to snap  
>out of it every minute I get the chance to.<p>

The Mafia...Why him? Why now? What the hell has been happening over in Europe  
>that could've caused him to get so stressed out?<p>

Stay strong,

Brazil

P.S How do you say 'God, help my friend Romano overcome darkness' in Spanish?

* * *

><p>Brasil,<p>

Ah, querida, muchas gracias for that…I really appreciate your prayers. Hopefully God is feeling good towards us today and lends His strength to us. ...Ay, dios mios…

I don't know—all I know is that I don't feel well, my head hurts and I just want my Roma back. Europe is in shambles…again. Things are going haywire for some reason unbeknownst to us…

Sí, esperemos que la fuerza no me escapan,

España

P.S. You would say: "Dios, ayudar a mi amigo Romano superar la oscuridad"

* * *

><p><em>Rhythm15: correct me on the prayer translation if I'm wrong. I'm thinkin' I got the order of words wrong...<em>

_Translations: S__í__, esperemos que la fuerza no me escapan: Yeah, hopefully strength doesn't elude me_


	1308. Romano CLXV

Sevilla,

HELL NO! And at least I actually have somebody you damn brat! Now shut the- Yes, I'm the real one. The other one will be gone soon enough.

Fine, I suggest you do the same.

Mafia!Romano

... grazie ... e controllare il Dannato bambino. Io non voglio avere a dovere lui niente ... yeah .. Mi sento davvero in quel modo ... ma sul serio controllo che marmocchio maledetto ...

Lovino

* * *

><p><em>Translation: …thanks…and control your damn kid. I don't want to have to owe him anything….yeah..I really do feel that way…but seriously control that damn brat<em>

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Ohhh, looks as if someone is getting fired up! Haha! You're just showing your weakness to me, you stupid Italian!

I'll find someone eventually—especially someone that's not a dude. No—you're not the real one, you fag!

Oh? I refute that statement!

Sevilla

Lovino,

De nada mi amor. Sevilla Control? Me gustaría poder - pero ha de fuera de mi manos desde hace años ... no se que le debo nada - Me aseguraré de que. Ah, Lovino, ¿sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar esas palabras? Bueno, a leer, pero mi punto de llegar. Te amo, Lovino, y aquí está una oración por ti.

Antonio

Un oración por ti mi amor:

Padre nuestro,  
>que estás en el cielo.<br>Santificado sea tu nombre.  
>Venga tu reino.<br>Hágase tu voluntad en la tierra como en el cielo.  
>Danos hoy nuestro pan de cada día.<br>Perdona nuestras ofensas,  
>como también nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden.<br>No nos dejes caer en tentación y líbranos del mal.  
>Amén.<p>

* * *

><p><em><em>Translation: You're welcome my love. Control Sevilla? I wish I could - but it's been out of my hands for years ..you won't owe him anything- I'll make sure of that.. Ah, Lovino ,do you know how happy it makes me to hear those words? Well, to read, but you get my point. I love you, Lovino and here is a prayer for you.<em>_


	1309. Romano CLXVI

Pain in the ass,

Shut up damn brat! And who the hell is showing weakness?

And sure you'll find someone. I'm sure that the other potato bastard's  
>bird is free. And of course I'm the-…wait..I'm control again? Oh,<br>that's great. Now can punch you right in the face. You ready for it bastard?

Antonio ... Grazie per la preghiera. Mi ha aiutato. I.. Ti amo con tutto il  
>cuore il mio Antonio. Ci scusiamo per parlare in italiano di nuovo. E 'per<br>assicurarsi una certa maledetto marmocchio non capisce quello che sto dicendo.  
>Ora possiamo calci in culo quel bastardo parallelo adesso?<p>

Lovino

* * *

><p><em>Translation: Antonio…grazie for the prayer. It really helped. I..I love<br>you with all my heart Antonio. Sorry for speaking in Italian again. It's to  
>make sure a certain damn brat doesn't understand what I'm saying. Now can<br>we kick that parallel bastard's ass now?_

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Tch. You're welcome.

Eh? Y—yeah, 'course I'll find someone—I am the son of the Country of Passion after all…OI! JERK! Fucking see what happens if you try and punch me!

…Uhm. Maybe we shouldn't fight—Dad looks dead tired…

Sevilla

Ah, Lovino, eres muy bienvenida. No sé por qué, pero por alguna razón pensé que una oración le ayuda ... eh. Te amo demasiado Lovino ... ahh, es tan lindo verte hablar así. Di a toda la palabra blanda desea - si se siente mejor hablando en italiano que así sea. Estoy bien con el idioma que desea hablar. Te amo con todo mi corazón también, Lovino. Apuesto a que no quiere a Sevilla lo entiendo. Ahaha. Sí - se puede patear el culo sentimos paralelo de Inglaterra

Te amo,

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>…I just listened to France and Spain's drama CD—where they count sheep ~yawns~ so…I used Google Translate instead of actually doing this myself…too tired to think…didn't even proof-read the Spanish...<em>

_Translation: Ah, Lovino, you're very welcome. Dunno why, but for some reason I thought a prayer would help you...huh. I love you too Lovino...ahh, it's so cute seeing you talk like that. Say all the mushy word you want-if you feel better speaking in Italian so be it. I'm fine with whatever language you wanna speak. I love you with all my heart too, Lovino. I bet you don't wanna Sevilla do understand. Ahaha. Yes-we can kick parallel England's sorry ass_


	1310. Murcia IV

España:

Today's regional elections' day! Lorca's people are able to vote there. I'm  
>happy for them :)<p>

Are 15M people still there? You know, in Madrid's, Valencia's, Barcelona's  
>(...) most important squares. They're mass concentrations of young people who<br>want "Democracia REAL". Even with Franco, they were still there. They're  
>brave, aren't they?<p>

I wonder what is happening now.

With love,

Murcia

PD: It's curious. Aren't Spanish young people know for their general lack of  
>interest? Well, it seems that that's going to end :)<p>

* * *

><p>Murcia,<p>

Ahaha, good, very, very good.

…No idea. Ahaha. I haven't been home for quite a time now—I'm not even too sure how things are going…

And yes, they are.

Me too.

Con amor,

España

P.S. Yes, they are. Ahaha-I'm super excited about that! It's good to see interest being sparked.


	1311. Basque Country XV

Antonio,

Yo! You sane yet? Liked the severed head and arm of Franco? :P

Hope you are, everyone else seems to have calmed down... just... what exactly  
>HAPPENED anyway?<p>

Anyway, I'm with Francis in his hospital. Stupid Frenchie didn't tell me how  
>much he was injured...<p>

Basque Country

PD: Seriously, why the hell did we just have a WWIV? Tell me so I can beat the  
>shit out of the one who started it!<p>

* * *

><p>Basque,<p>

I'm starting to realize where Sevilla has such an attitude problem…

No, I didn't…it was gruesome and vulgar of you…even though we all hate that man's guts with a passion, have enough decency to bury him in an unmarked grave without defiling the body…

I don't even know…ask Inglaterra

…ah, that's his own fault.

Antonio

PD: Don't ask me.


	1312. Madrid XXVII

Papa,

De nada, mi padre.

Romano? He's gone back to his Mafia days? Oh, Dios. I hope he goes back to  
>normal soon! The Mafia was-is!-scary. What about some of the cities in America<br>that had problems with the Italian Mafia? I wonder if they're acting like  
>that, too, now.<p>

Mucho amor,

Madrid y Enrique

* * *

><p><em>I had chemistry last year. I had a really bad teacher who loaded us down<br>with so much work that we hardly had time for our other classes. Got ISS and  
>detention a lot because my brain couldn't work properly from lack of sleep, so<br>I didn't act like my usual self. I'm surprised my friends are still my  
>friends. I was a real bitch when I had chemistry!<em>

_Aw! Now I want a little kitten! I'd probably give him a ridiculously long name  
>like Carlos Amado Enrique Velasquez Fernandez Magellan de la Familia de<br>Gercia. "But you can call him Carl! -Retarded grin-"_

* * *

><p>Madrid,<p>

Yeah…it really sucked—but he's back to normal now, all it took was the Father's Prayer, it seems…

Con amor,

Papá

* * *

><p><em>I'm so irate with my Chemistry teacher that I could just strangle him until his fat neck snaps…Jesus…he fucked up my grade so badly…<em>

_…*stares*_


	1313. Panama XXXV

Mama!

Lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento! I-I sent you a r-really bad  
>letter and I'm so sorry! When I go into hateful mode, I lash out at everyone!<br>I'm so sorry!

P-poor Costa Rica is in the h-hospital right now... he's never really been  
>through this! N-Nicaragua is trying really hard to get his economy back to<br>normal... s-so are Él Salvador and Guatemala! And me...

L-Lo siento,

Ana

* * *

><p>Ana,<p>

Please stop apologizing, you're fine…I bear no ill will towards you.

Just make sure that everyone's alright, okay

Con amor,

Mamá


	1314. Belize XVIII

Hola Papi,

Ugh, my head hurts. What'd I miss?

Oh yeah, and I just caught the parallel version of me. His hair isn't as spiky  
>as mine and he has REALLY bushy eyebrows. Also, he's wearing a black cloak. He<br>said something like "FATHER WILL DESTROY YOUR USELESS WORLD". I tried to ask  
>him how so, but he won't cooperate...<p>

*sigh* I guess I'll have to use rather.. unconventional methods *takes out  
>knife*<p>

Off to go get info from my creepy parallel self,

Belize

* * *

><p>Belize,<p>

…just take it easy. You didn't miss much.

W-what there are parallel versions of ourselves running about…ah dios mios…

EH? NO! ¡Basta!

Papi


	1315. Peru VI

Hola,

It's Spain, is it? Sorry, I don't remember what happened before that  
>operation, or why you're apologizing. By the way, to put this in a rather, um,<br>rude manner, what's your relationship to me again?

I can too kick your ass! In fact, as soon as I'm out of this crazy place I'm  
>hunting you down! You can't stand with your back against the wall forever...<p>

Oh, and this person beside me says "Thank goodness he forgot about it" and  
>"Then again, he forgot everything", whatever that means. And what's a<br>conquistador?

Very confused,

Peru

* * *

><p>Peru,<p>

Yeah, es España….just forget it. Uhm, I'm technically su Papá.

Nope~!

Eh? Never you mind.

España


	1316. Hungary XLVIII

Antonio,

U-ugh...

Why is the room spinning? Whose room IS this?

It's cold too. I'm not liking this. It's...ick.

Oh...a steril hospital room? It doesn't seem like a hospital room. Everything is white too, Ew.

My stomach is churning like a boat motor in water. If that makes sense.

Mhh...Now it's really hot in here.

So is that...parallel..people..thing, worked out yet? Did that even happen? I can't remember too well.

Oh hey,..someone just walked in-

Elizaveta

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

Oh sweetie, are you all right? Do you need be to postpone my siesta and come take care of you? I owe you anyway…

Wait, you don't know where you are? Ay, dios mios…EH? The hospital? How'd you get there? Just what the fuck did you do, cariño?

Dios…I'm on my way. Just sit tight, all right?

…Yeah, that's worked out.

NO, NO HABLAR DE LA PERSONA ESPELUZNANTE!

Con amor,

Antonio


	1317. Brazil XL

Espanha,

I want to help you all out...mostly Romano because of his condition...But I  
>wanna help either way!<p>

Please, tell me how I could possible be even the slightest bit of help to you,  
>or Romano or anyone! I feel like such a loser just sitting here in the<br>sidelines, watching all this shit happen before my eyes!

Praying for Romano still and won't stop until he does snap out of it,

Brazil

P.S Thanks. Please stay strong for Romano.

* * *

><p>Brasil,<p>

W-we, h…ah…Roma! M-mi Roma...

Yo tengo mi Romano...

Brasil, the Father's Prayer is what did it...I feel so blessed. God must've been shining down on us today…I'm so happy I could cry.

Which I'm not. Because, well yeah. You get what I mean.

Muchas gracias mi amiga, muchas gracias…

España

P.S. De nada—Yo estoy fuerte…


	1318. French Guiana III

Bonjour Espagne~

I hope Papa gets well soon too.

Eh, I don't understand...

Pricilla

* * *

><p>Pricilla,<p>

As do I. Send him my best wishes to a speedy recovery, and let him know after I visit Hungary and mi hemana that I'll come and check on him, all right?

Don't understand what?

España


	1319. Romano CLXVII

Pain in the ass,

Shut it. What the hell did you even do anyway? You probably were ready to run  
>for daddy's help any second.<p>

..yeah…I'll wait until after we kick that parallel brow bastard's ass  
>before I punch you. So look forward to it you damn brat.<p>

.. E 'davvero di aiuto. E quando il diavolo sto anche 'pastoso'? Che sei tu. E  
>grande! Ora posso insegnare quel bastardo una lezione su ciò che accade<br>quando si mette in disordine con il nostro mondo ... Non ho mai pensato che  
>avrei dovuto dire qualcosa di simile ... ma comunque ... t-ti amo Antonio.<p>

Lovino

* * *

><p><em>Translation:<em> _..It really did help. And when the hell am I even 'mushy'?  
>That's you. And great! Now I can teach that bastard a lesson about what<br>happens when he messes with our world….I never thought I'd have to say  
>something like that…but any way…t-ti amo Antonio<em>

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

No, you shut it! God dammit! I do something nice for yo—DAD. I did this for DAD because he was a fucking _wreck _because of you, you damn jerk! I was not going to run for Dad's help! He was too preoccupied praying for you!

Fuck you and your ass face, Romano.

I think you missed my point, you damn jerk. Dad's exhausted. Get him to bed. Worry about the damn parallel England later.

And dammit, I do look forward to it! I'm going to punch your damn face in!

Sevilla

Lovino,

Me alegro de que lo hizo. Estaba tan preocupado y asustado por usted y por lo que sólo sintió la necesidad de orar a nuestro Padre celestial. Al parecer, se sentía muy indulgente porque le dio de nuevo a mí ... ¡Ay, Dios ... soy un cobarde. No puta llorar, Antonio - no lo hacen ... ahh .. Lovino, mi amor, que ha sido muy blanda en los últimos tiempos, pero eso está bien - me encanta - al igual que Te amo . Y si tienes que hablar en italiano para sacarlo, y luego hacerlo. No me importa en absoluto. Sí, usted puede enseñar a ese imbécil de mierda una lección, os animo a hacerlo. Te amo demasiado Lovino ... pero primero, vamos tomar una siesta conmigo? Estoy tan cansado ...

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Translation: I'm glad it did. I was so worried, and scared for you and so I just felt it necessary to pray to our heavenly Father. Apparently, he was feeling very forgiving because he gave you back to me...Ah, God...I'm such a wuss. Don't fucking cry, Antonio-don't do it...ahh..Lovino, my love, you've been extremely mushy as of late, but that's okay-I love it-just as I love you. And if you have to speak in Italian to get it out, then do so. I don't mind whatsoever. Yes, you can teach that motherfucking asshole a lesson, I encourage you to do so. I love you too Lovino...but first, come take a nap with me? I'm so tired...<em>


	1320. Iraq VI

Spain,

De nada, chico.

Ahaha, I think we should all just take a vacation! Screw paperwork, screw  
>responsibilty, and hello Fiji! (or somewhere like that) You poor thing, I'll<br>give you hand if you want! :)

De nada again, chico.

I guess I am! I wonder how England would react? He'd probably crap his pants  
>in frustration and embarrassment. Panama called you mama? How cute! You make a<br>good "mama" type figure, you're very sweet, and caring, and nice!

I sorta figured that...Yeah no joke, I wonder how many of us would even be  
>left if they did? That's not a pretty thought! I actually don't even mind, it<br>makes for a great laugh!

De nada, a third time!

Iraq

P.S. I'm sorry, baby. It really is an insult, the did the same with Chinese!  
>It's okay, I sort of figured it wouldn't be! But whatever, Spanish is gorgeous<br>anyways!

P.S.S What is everyone talking about, like everyone is younger again or  
>something?<p>

* * *

><p>Iraq,<p>

Ahaha, a vacation sounds beautiful right now—I wish I could just drop everything and go—but sadly, I can't. My country is in too much turmoil for me to do that. Ah, but sometime soon, maybe in June…

Most probably…Inglaterra is such a stick in the mud! Ahaha. Sí, Panama calls mi Mamá, it's cute. Eh? I…I guess I do…I dunno. My temper sort of kills the whole "Sweet, caring and nice" thing…

Exactly. America would probably be Public Enemy numero uno…most likely none of us would be left, especially because we hold such power over the state of our nations. Ehhh, I suppose so.

España

P.S. … b-baby? Why in the world would you call me that? N-no offense, but that's just sorta creepy…not even my own older sister calls me that. I don't think my mother even said that! A-anyway….they did the same with Chinese? How amusing. Ah gracias, Arabic is pretty—unlike Chinese which just sounds angry.

P.S.S. Ahh—never mind, it's all been taken care of.


	1321. Singapore I

Dear España,

My time is limited, so this letter shall be very brief.

How are you today? I have been doing very well myself. Have you been keeping a  
>strict schedule? If not, you really should. Organization is highly important,<br>especially in this day and age. I could help you make a timetable, if you  
>would like.<p>

Sincerely,

Yovani Chong (Singapore)

P.S.

You should really visit me sometime! Just be sure to give a specific date and  
>time that you would like to visit so I be sure to keep my schedule clear!<p>

* * *

><p>Singapore,<p>

I'm doing…well enough I suppose. Just tired. The lack of sleep is really starting to catch up to me. So much has been going on recently. And how are you? Well I hope. Uhm, I'm not one for strict schedules but I do keep on top of my paperwork…is that good enough?

Ciao,

España

P.S. Ah, Sí, once I find a time that I'm free I'll let you know, all right?


	1322. Germany XI

Spain,

A parallel England?

Oh, okay.

Oh mein gott... you scared me there for a second...wait.. why is he at  
>Kalingrad's house?<p>

I'm with Feliciano right now... He does seem really worried

Germany

* * *

><p>Germany,<p>

Yeah, a parallel England—it's all very confusing.

Ah, sorry about that…I haven't heard from Prussia, but I have heard from Kalingrad. I'm not sure why he's there.

Ah, does he? Well—let him know that Romano is back to normal.

España


	1323. Germany XII

Spain,

Mein Gott... this is extremely confusing...

It's okay... I hope that I hear from bruder soon. Now I'm starting to get  
>worried...<p>

I told him that Romano went back to normal and he decided to make pasta to  
>celebrate.<p>

Germany

* * *

><p>Germany,<p>

Isn't it? Ahh, my head hurts from all this confusingness.

…Yeah, me too. If someone as obnoxious and loud as Prussia hasn't said anything, then something is going on behind the scenes.

Oh good. I'm glad Feli isn't worrying anymore.

España


	1324. Portugal C

Antonio,

Good news, I am no longer sleep deprived. So, did I miss anything while I was  
>asleep? Wait, you're going to cut off my tomato supply and never speak to me<br>again? Ah, sad face. Why are you planning on doing that?

Eu te amo muito, irmãozinho

Silvia

P.S. Is Romano doing better?

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Ah, good. I'm glad—I plan on taking my nap now that this whole fiasco is done and done and over with…I'm so tired…

Eh? Ahaha—no, no. That was an idle threat to get you to go to bed. I'm glad you're well rested Sis.

Te amo,

Antonio

P.S. Sí. He and I plan on taking a nap here shortly.


	1325. Romano CLXVIII

Pain in the ass,

OH? So you did something nice for me? You call pissing me off and being a pain  
>in the ass helping? Looks like you really need to look up the word 'help'<br>in a dictionary.

Fuck you you damn brat.

No duh dumbass. Of course I meant beating the shit out of him AFTER Antonio  
>gets some sleep. I just thought you were smart enough to know that. Hm, guess<br>I was wrong.

Like hell you will! Put your money where your big ass mouth is brat.

Romano

Antonio,

.. io sono ... Mi dispiace molto per spaventare ti piace ... solo che quando  
>ti ho fatto promettere di non lasciarmi andare e io quasi ti lascia senza di<br>me. Ma sì, mi prendo un pisolino con te ... ti amo Antonio. Ho davvero ... ma  
>sono certo non pastoso.<p>

Lovino

* * *

><p><em>Translation: ..I'm…I'm really sorry for scaring you like that...just<br>when I made you promise to not leave me I go and almost leave you without me.  
>But yeah, I'll take a nap with you…I love you Antonio. I really do...but<br>I'm sure as hell not mushy_

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Hey man, I did what needed to be done, so go fuck a tree or something. Fag.

God, what a comeback! I'm at _such_ a loss for words—fucking faggot.

Good God you're annoying—whenever you open that damn mouth of yours I want to stick my head in sand because of how annoying and grainy and disgusting you sound. Look—get Dad to bed, that's all I'm fucking asking because if he keeps teeter-tottering like that he'll be leanin' like the Leaning Tower of Pisa.

HA! I think you need to, Romano.

Sevilla

Lovino,

Está bien ... no te preocupes por eso. Has vuelto ahora, y eso es lo único que importa ahora. En realidad, Lovino, yo sabía que no me iban a dejar - Yo sabía que ibas a volver ... ¡Ah, gracias por eso ... Duermo mejor con usted - Sé que suena terrible como la mierda, pero es la pura verdad. Te amo demasiado, Lovino. ¡El infierno sí que está blando! ¡No lo negás!

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Someone correct me on the conjugation of the Spanish verb "Negar"…<em>

_Translation: It's fine...don't worry about it. You're back now, and that's all that matters now. Really, Lovino, I knew you weren't going to leave me-I knew you'd come back...Ah, thanks for that... I sleep better with you-I know that sounds awful as shit, but it's the honest truth. I love you too, Lovino. Hell yeah you're mushy! Don't deny it!_


	1326. Romano CLXIX

Ciao Antonio!

Chigi~ Did you have a nice siesta? I really hope so! I was really worried  
>about! I can go get us some tomatoes if you want me to! But why is Sevilla<br>being so mean to me? I just want to be his friend!

Love,

Lovino

* * *

><p>L-Lovino,<p>

W-what the FLYING FUCK? Just why the _fuck_ are you acting like Feliciano? As much as I love Feliciano, he is most certainly not my attitude-plagued Romano! Augh. Just what I fucking need…another mishap. Just what did I do to upset you so much, God?

…Dios…freaking…mios…shoot me now…

L-love (?)

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>*twitch, twitch* Oh good GOD Dogsrule. Why do you torture me (and Antonio) like this? <em>


	1327. Italy LXVII

Oi! Tomato bastard!

Just what the hell are you doing hanging around fratello? Keep that shit up  
>and I'll beat the hell out of you!<p>

Italy Veneziano

P.S. I was serious about that. Stay the fuck away from fratello. Got it  
>bastard?<p>

* * *

><p>Kid who thinks he's Feli or Romano, God, I don't even know anymore...<p>

NO! GOD DAMMIT NO! I fucking _refuse_ to deal with this shit anymore! NO. NO. NO. NO. NO! Do you fucking understand me, GOD? HUH? ARGHHHH!

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>…Antonio's flipping shit… <em>


	1328. Kalingrad II

M-Mr. Spain,

This man... is not Prussia...

Kalingrad

(Dimitri Beilschmidt)

* * *

><p>Kalingrad,<p>

And that's supposed to mean _what?_

España


	1329. Hungary XLIX

A-Antonio,

Um..I don't know.

No, I really don't. All I know is this guy, he seemed..how do I put it...Odd.  
>Very Odd.<p>

He keeps asking me weird questions; He doesn't seem to notice me typing yet.

I don't think this is a hospital Antonio. It's just...I don't know. Too eerie  
>to be a hospital.<p>

Okay...you don't have to though.

That's good.

Mhh..tired, sweaty...

E-Eh? Don't talk to him? Why?

...What does "Descansas, entonces empezaremos mañana" mean? I-I think that's  
>what he said. M-maybe I got the language wrong? He doesn't really look<br>Hispanic...

Tired,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

You're confusing me, sweetie…now—just give me a description of your surroundings.

Well…that's good—not the creepy guy asking you questions part—but the idea that he has yet to catch on to what you're doing.

Eh—well, what I need is that description, querida.

Oh, but I do.

Because I said so—God only knows what's going on, and I'd rather you not speak so incoherently that you screw yourself, and the rest of the world over.

It means "Rest, then we'll start (begin) tomorrow,"

…

…

What the hell?

It's Spanish all right…but—what in the world…

Ah, this can't be good. I'm coming to find you…just… ser más fuertes que yo, mi querida.

Love,

Antonio


	1330. Prussia XLV

Antonio,

Duuuuude.

So the last thing I remember is being batshit crazy and forgetting all sorts  
>of stuff. Weird. And redundant.<p>

But I certainly don't recall waking up in a planet left in ruins and being  
>taken in by England! Is it just me, or are his eyebrows even THICKER?<p>

...hmm, there's something weird about him that makes him... not England-y.

But don't listen to me. He says I'm still loopy from the crap that happened  
>prior to me fainting or whatever it is that happened to me.<p>

I could've sworn that history went insane but England says that there's never  
>been any World War 3 because the Axis won World War 2, which I also totally<br>forgot. And that's laaaame! The awesome me forgot about a VICTORY! It's almost  
>sad, but my awesomeness makes up for my stupid mistakes.<p>

Anyhoo, the world's bleaker and darker and grayer than I remember it. People  
>are crying and hungry. I mean, I know England's economy is sorta bad at the<br>moment, but not this much! Straight down the crapper, kesesese!

Still, I can't shake this funny feeling that the world's... different.

...eh. That's just my loopy talkin'.

-Prussia

* * *

><p>Gil,<p>

…Ahaha, really now, how…awkward.

E-excuse me? What the hell Gilbert?

…I really don't think you're "loopy" per say—maybe just misplaced…orrrr you could be in some alternate reality where we're all batshit crazy and fuck and then world domination falls to the hands of the nation of Molossia or some crazy fucked up shit like that anddd I'm done.

Gilbert—the Axis did _not_ win World War II. They lost. Miserably. Once America entered the war, the tides turned for the Allies and they started beating the shit out of them…

…Good God you're dense…haven't you realized you're not where you're supposed to be? Hey ask, "England" what's going on with my nation, would ya? 

The world _is_ different, you dumbass!

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Oh? Plot twist much? (Not that this storyletters thing had plot to begin with…)_


	1331. Madre Atlantis I

Spain,

My my. How you've grown. It certainly has been far too long since I last saw  
>you. You were merely an infant at the time... I apologize for simply...<br>disappearing, but not even I can control my fate.

Do you remember me at all~?

Love,

Madre Atlantis

* * *

><p>Madre Atlantis?<p>

Ahaha—uhm, it's fine, I guess. I dunno—my sister was always there y uhm, Mamá Iberia…but I understand the whole inability to control fate thing…

Honestly, no, I really don't…lo siento.

Love,

España

* * *

><p><em>Well, now poor Toni must be confused as hell. Does he have two mommies? <em>


	1332. England XVIII

Dear Spain,

Well, I've just tried a new spell to combat the parallel me but I'm afraid  
>that it wasn't able to work. So make sure you keep watch to make sure that<br>no one was affected by it. It shouldn't have but it's best to be cautious.  
>But hypothetically if something DID happen please tell me what it was so I can<br>create the correct counter spell for it.

Damn that Great Britannia. Who the bloody hell does that wanker think he is?  
>Messing with our world like that! But I heard that you just got your Romano<br>back so good for you. I can't think about how I would feel if it was Al  
>instead.<p>

England

* * *

><p>Inglaterra,<p>

….Did you now? How…convenient. For me. Not for you. Ehehe—is that my precious Lovino and Feli switched freakin' personalities? Because if so, I ought to strangle you, and shorten your pathetic life about 2,000 years…

Obviously he's you so…may wanna look in the mirror…

Uh-huh. Well, now I don't have my Roma back because he's acting like Feliciano. FIX IT. NOW, before I take my axe to you—and that won't be pretty, you damned British asshole.

España


	1333. Iraq VII

Spain,

Turmoil...it sucks! I wish problems would just solve themselves so we could  
>finally get a vacation or two!<p>

Yes, a stick in the mud, with a stick up his ass...! Temper, it's the one  
>every Iraqi comes with! But your temper isn't that bad, not compared to mine,<br>which is funny cause I haven't yelled in a while, I should change that...

Yes, Public Enemy Numero Uno...that sounds really funny actually! I don't like  
>the idea of dying, dying is bad, not like vacations, vacations are good!<p>

Iraq

P.S. Did I say baby, I meant umm...ummm...gimmie a second to think about  
>this...But seriously though, I'm like old enough to be China's like x200 great<br>grandma! But I apologize for scaring you.. Ya it's really amusing, especially  
>since they did it twice, with like two different shows! :D Your welcome!<br>Shukran, I guess Chinese does sound angry...but it also sounds really funny!

P.S.S. Oh okay then. As long as it's over!

* * *

><p>Iraq,<p>

Ahaha, yes, yes.

It would be wise to _not_ give me more reasons to maim that stupid English bastard right now…Ahaha. We should see about that…have you ever made Russia cry? If not, you should try :3.

It does sound funny but it's for all the wrong reasons…Ahaha oh well. Of course dying is bad! That's why the Holocaust was such a horror to us—even Germany—do you know how many letters of apology he put out? A ton. Especially to Israel, but she was pissed beyond belief…

España

P.S. Yeah, you did—it was more amusing and awkward than anything. Ahaha. It's fine, don't worry about it. Yeah—it's amusing, but it's American producers, so what more do you expect? Chinese is just weird. I can't figure it out for the life of me and Yao gets pissed.

P.S.S. Sí.


	1334. Arizona XLV

Dear Papa,

No...? Were you just playing a very cruel joke on me Papa?

Sophia

* * *

><p>Sophia,<p>

Just forget it, all right?

Papá


	1335. Aztec Empire X

Bastard,

Yeah, you better be sorry...

And let me explain this for you. I don't "despise" you. I hate you with such a  
>burning passion that lovers need to find a new way to explain how they feel.<br>But pay attention to something. I want revenge against the conquistador you.  
>It would just be depressing if Maya killed you when you're not in Conquistador<br>mode. Besides, isn't you're Italian lover going mafia on everyone's ass? You  
>need to help HIM. So stop questioning the fact that I'm practically saving you<br>from becoming an offering to the gods.

Aztec Empire

* * *

><p>Aztec Empire,<p>

Pfft—well, now I'm not. So suck it.

Oh? Well then—you and your new explanation for the word "hatred" can go piss off—I'm not in in the mood to deal with your shit and teenage mood swings. Anyway—get revenge on the Conquistador all you won't. It won't do you a lick of good. Just think about it. It's not bringing you back from the deep, dark depths of Hell, now is it?

Romano's fine—so I can focus my attention on other matters that aren't _you._

But…the good Catholic in me won't allow me not to say thank you. So thanks.

Reino de España


	1336. Nicarao XI

España,

I actually wasn't upset about anything... I'm actually helping Aztec in the  
>few times he wants to help someone. Aw crap... he just challenged Maya to a<br>fight...

But don't worry about us. Romano needs help.

Nicarao

* * *

><p>Nicarao,<p>

Oh, all right.

Well—good luck to him, I suppose.

Romano's fine…thank you though.

España


	1337. Mamá Iberia XVI

Mi querido hijo,

Is that Atlantis I see? You can tell that floozy this for me, "No toque a mi  
>hijo o te arranco el brazo."<p>

Desculpe, I just never liked her at all. I regret making (actually it was more  
>like forced to) her your godmother.<p>

Te amo mucho, meu querido hijo

Mamá Iberia

* * *

><p>Mamá~<p>

Sí, it is…I'm sorta confused on the whole situation…uhm, Mamá, I believe it would be better if you told her…you see, I'm sorta having problems right now—and I'm really busy—but not busy enough to answer mi mamá—cuz I luffs chu—unlike that jerk England.

She's my _GODMOTHER?_ And I didn't know this _why? _

Ah, it's irrelevant.

Te amo también, Mamá

Antonio


	1338. New Mexico XI

I'm glad you're back to normal Papa Spain.

Forget the numbers.

Do you want me to send some of my churros?

There is a creepy man at my door . Help me

Hallie

* * *

><p>Hallie,<p>

Ah, gracias.

All righty then.

If you want—I haven't had time to make any as of late so they'll be appreciated.

…what? Augh…sweetie—please ask Alfred or someone I don't have the time, plus I'm no where near America right now…I'm sorry.

España

* * *

><p><em>*facepalm* I'm just going to walk away now…<em>


	1339. Bulgaria III

Spain,

All you really did was act like a dick to me. You weren't as bad as Serbia;  
>but, you were up there. Anyways, I followed Voileta and found her when she<br>passed out. I brought her home. Right now, she's resting. Anyways, I forgive  
>you.<p>

Bulgaria

P.S. So, is this finally over?

* * *

><p>Bulgaria,<p>

…Ah, I'm really sorry about that. Oh? How was Serbia acting? And I hear Croatia was pretty nasty too…

Good, I'm glad she's all right. Thanks for that.

España

P.S. Apparently not. Prussia got himself stuck in this "parallel universe" and shit…


	1340. Romania XXIV

Antonio,

I'm with Bulgaria right now. So, I know I'll be fine. Did I do anything  
>terrible while I lost control?<p>

Voileta

* * *

><p>Voileta,<p>

Ah, I know, he told me. Are you feeling better? N o, I don't believe you did, you were probably one of the more tame—for lack of a better word—nations out of us all.

Antonio


	1341. Mayan Empire XX

What the hell are you talking about?

Oh, looks like Aztec wants a fight... ehehe... I might be awhile.

Warrior!Mayan Empire

* * *

><p>Maya,<p>

Nothing?

Ah, does he now. Beat the shit outta him!

España


	1342. Barcelona XVI

Sevilla,

Nah, not really, I'm kinda indifferent towards him. Just don't kick his butt TOO  
>hard, kay? After all, he IS Papa's "beloved".<p>

Oh great, he's STILL messed up? And here I thought it was all finally over!

...!

Whoa... I see you and Lovino in the stadium... and I see someone who looks  
>EXACTLY like you in the crowd wearing a black cloak. Weird.<p>

desitjant-li sort (not that you really need it, Mafia or not, it's still  
>ROMANO),<p>

Barce

* * *

><p><em>Translation:<em>

_desitjant-li sort - "wishing you luck" in Catalan. Google translate  
>again,sorry.<em>

* * *

><p>Barcelona,<p>

I didn't you cry baby. All of a sudden the brat switched personalities and now Dad's stressed as hell. Poor guy needs a freaking vacation. I don't even know what the hell is going on anymore. This wole world has gone (is still going) to fuck.

I give the fuck up.

Sevilla

* * *

><p><em>As do I Sevilla, as do I.<em>


	1343. Valencia XL

Sevilla:

Which stupid Italian? the one who used to steal my tomatoes? Or the  
>"Veeee~~~~" (sound which reminds me of a sheep) one?<p>

Mmm... Sevilla... That quote was soooo Franco-like... (he ended his discursos  
>saying that... well, it's not as if I really listened to them, I was busy<br>building near my beach so people would come here in summer~~)

Te quiero~~ (más o menos...)

Valencia

PD: It's raining! A lot! Is so strange here... I'm excited!

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

The "Veee~" stupid Italian.

Wasn't it? I about died when I re-read it. Ahaha.

Te quiero tambi—HEY! Jerk!

Sevilla

PD: Is it? Good, I'm glad.


	1344. Mayan Empire XXI

Don't get so excited. Once I'm done with him you're next.

Warrior!Mayan Empire

* * *

><p>Mayan Empire,<p>

W-what? That's not nice! Why don't you go after England or someone?

Reino de España

* * *

><p><em>…I need something to slam my head off of…<em>


	1345. Mamá Iberia XVII

Mi querido hijo,

Why didn't you know that floozy is your godmother? Simple, I hate her.

Anyways, what's troubling mi hijo this time?

Te amo mucho, mi querido hijo

Mamá Iberia

* * *

><p>Mamá,<p>

Oh. Gotcha. I won't ask questions then…

_Vida. _Vida es mi problema.

Te amo también Mamá

Antonio

P.S. ¿Dónde esta Silvia? Yo necesito hablar con ella.


	1346. Basque Country XVI

Antonio,

And I'M starting to realize that Pricilla is a very,very disturbed little  
>girl...<p>

You're calling THAT gruesome and vulgar? Dude,Silvia gave you the freaking  
>HEAD! In PERSON.<p>

Actually,France told me a few moments ago. He says it's some parallel universe  
>and another Inglaterra from that universe plus some time thrown in. Really<br>confusing.

Basque

PD: Well okay...

* * *

><p>Basque,<p>

How so?

I know! I didn't freakin' appreciate it! Brat…

Urghhh…tell me something I _don't_ know.

Antonio


	1347. Letter to God I

O Heavenly Father, whatever I did to upset you so much, I truly am sorry. If I can earn back your favour in anyway physically, mentally, or even emotionally possible, I will try my hardest—for you.

I pray to thee that you give me the strength, the patience and the mental and emotional strength to deal with all the turmoil going on in my life as well as the world's.

O Heavenly Father I shall remain ever faithful to you.

Amen.

~Reino de España (Antonio Fernández Carriedo)

* * *

><p><em>I really felt the need to do this—now, if anyone writes in as the good Lord I will ignore it, because that's out of good faith.<em>


	1348. Portugal CI

Antonio,

I bet you are tired. Let me guess, the only thing that's keeping you awake  
>right now is coffee.<p>

Anyways, Mamã said you needed to talk to me. So, what's going on this time?  
>You know, I'm here for you and to help with any problem that's troubling you.<p>

Eu te amo muito,

Silvia

P.S. Really? That's great~! I hope you two enjoy your nap.

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

I'm so exhausted…and you're correct. Coffee, Soda and tea are keeping me awake…

Y-yeah, I do need to talk to you. I think God hates me…Romano and Feliciano switched personalities, a-and Prussia and America are stuck in some parallel universe thing, New Mexico is having problems and everyone expects me to fix them! I…I can't handle this anymore. I though the World Police job was America's…not mine…

All I want is a nap, a good book and my Lovino, is that too much to ask? Oh, and to get rid of this damn fever and economic sickness.

Yo necesito un abrazo de mi hermana…y una siesta.

A-and I know you're always here for me…I just need a break. I'm being hounded by everyone to do this and that and I'm going to lose it…ugh…

Te amo hermana…

Antonio

P.S. I didn't _get _ said siesta…


	1349. England XIX

Spain,

Don't. You. Dare talk to me like that you wanker!

Fine then. I'll get to work on a counter spell for Feliciano…but as for  
>your precious Roma, have fun explaining to him exactly why he'll be stuck as<br>a happy cheerful idiot for the rest of his life.

England

P.S. you don't scare me. Remember who defeated who's Armada?

* * *

><p>Inglaterra,<p>

Get off my back would ya?

If you dare leave Romano like this I will decapitate you faster than you can say "Tea". Are you understanding me, el Diablo? Because I can repeat myself or give you an example if you so desire.

España

P.S You should be. And you didn't destroy my Armada, that damn weather did. Don't get so happy "wanker".


	1350. Romano CLXX

Ciao Antonio!

Huh? What do you mean by that? Are you mad at me now? Please don't be mad!  
>I'm sorry!<p>

Huh? Why would I shoot you? I love you too much to do that! Oh, and I heard  
>England talking about some spell he's trying! What did he mean by that?<p>

Love,

Lovino

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

…No, no. I'm not mad at you—I'm mad at the situation—and England…and the world. And…mostly myself.

No, not you, Lovi—I was being sarcastic. Uhm, England fudged up a spell and made you and your brother switch personalities…yeah.

Love,

Antonio


	1351. Italy LXVIII

Dumbass tomato bastard,

Mio dio! Just how dumb can you get? Can't you even tell the difference  
>between me and fratello? Hmph, and I thought that the potato bastard was bad<br>enough, looks like you're worse than he is. Oh, and tell your damn son to  
>stop calling us 'Stupid Italians' already!<p>

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Italy,<p>

Never mind…just never mind. I fucking give up. Oh, by the way that "potato-bastard" you're referring to, you're freaking dating him soo, you may wanna refrain from the insults, Feliciano.

Ah, right now he can call you Stupid Italians all he wants. I haven't the time to discipline him.

Antonio


	1352. Italy LXIX

Tomato bastard,

Just shut the hell up! And don't tell me what to do!

Hpmh, figures you'd be useless like that. Just what does fratello see in you  
>anyway?<p>

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Italy,<p>

Fine.

…I dunno what he sees in me either…

Antonio


	1353. Romano CLXXI

Ciao Antonio!

Chigi~ that's good! I was really worried that you were mad at me! But you  
>shouldn't be mad at yourself! You didn't do anything!<p>

Huh? He did? WOW! I didn't notice!...oh no! Does that mean that  
>Feliciano's being really mean to you like how I usually am to Germany?<p>

Love,

Lovino

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Yeah…it is…

C-Can I ask you a question? Why is it that you put up with all my crap? I mean, within the past month you and I have had two major fights—I freakin' invaded Sicily—I'm not understanding why you stand by me…

…Yeah…that's right.

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>…awww *huggles Toni*<em>


	1354. Portugal CII

Antonio,

You sound exhausted.

God doesn't hate you. Maybe he's just testing you? Oh my, that sounds like a  
>lot. Don't worry, I'm here to help~!<p>

Claro que você pode receber um abraço~! Abraço ataque~!

Don't lose it yet.

Eu te amo, meu irmão adorável

Silvia

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

…so…freakin'…tired…

Yes he does. Do you see what's going on? This isn't some "test" is punishment—for whatever the hell I did—probably trying to take over the world with Gil and Francis…

It is a lot…and I know you're here to help me, and for that I'm eternally grateful.

Ahaha, gracias hermana, muchas gracias.

Te amo también mi hermana hermosa.

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>*stares* I understood the Portuguese without a translator…HAPPY DAY :D<em>

_Have I won the award for longest letter story yet?_


	1355. Romano CLXXII

Ciao Antonio!

Huh? What do you mean why? It's because you're my Antonio! That's all  
>the reason I need!<p>

CHIGI~! I'll go talk to him! He shouldn't be doing that to you! It's not  
>very nice! Oh….but…um…I'll know I'll probably deny it when I'm<br>back to normal but…I really don't actually hate Germany. I'm just  
>worried that Feliciano might get hurt. So that's probably why he's being<br>so mean to you right now!

Love,

Lovino

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

…"your Antonio"? Ahh—never thought I'd read/hear that.

N-no, don't bother—this is all a big misunderstanding anyway…it's not like anything your brother is saying is…well…never mind.

Then I'll just save this letter and use it against you, how's that?

Love,

Antonio


	1356. Italy LXX

Tomato bastard,

Jeez! What the hell is wrong with you? Why the hell aren't you yelling back  
>at me?<p>

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Italy,<p>

Eh? Nothing… I just don't have the energy to argue with you…

Antonio


	1357. Guatemala XXXVIII

Hola Padre,

You get our letters late... maybe it's the timezones.

Well, anyway... I'm with Costa Rica in the hospital. Also, Nicaragua, and Él  
>Salvador are here. Panama is here too, but not completely. She's all fucked up<br>from going hateful on you. Belize is much better, but he said he caught a  
>parallel version of himself... and Honduras passed out. He hates hospitals...<p>

Well, the doctor just came in, so I'll talk to you later.

Te amo,

Rita

* * *

><p>Rita,<p>

I just haven't been home—lo siento chica.

Oh, how's everyone doing? Please send my best wishes to them…and my apologies for not being there. I've just been so busty recently.

All right, well—just take care, okay?

Te amo también,

Papá


	1358. Nicaragua CIX

Hola Papi,

Ay dios mios, the doctor said that Costa Rica's going to be in the hospital  
>for awhile.<p>

I can't help but worry... I inflicted a lot of those wounds...

Luisa

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

Awww, that sucks. Send my regards and best wishes, would you? I'll come visit when I get some rest and find the time.

Don't worry querida, you weren't yourself—I'm sure Costa Rica will thinik nothing of it.

Papi


	1359. Galicia XI

Sevilla,

I wasn't myself (same with Teruel)... It was like with father, I was not  
>Galicia 2011... I was my 1939 self again! It was horrible! I knew it was wrong<br>somehow. BUT I COULDNT REMEMBER WHY! AND I'M NOT HAPPY! I'm really ASHAMED! I  
>regret everything, you should know that! HE was born in my land, you know!<br>That Galicia wasn't really me! I was possesed or something! I was the same as  
>Conquistador!España! I even FELT everything He FELT! I even felt his death-<br>DEATHS! The second one was awful!

I won't get close to her... por si acaso (just in case)

It's not that I don't trust you, it's that she can be kind of an arsonist...  
>And she burns Fallas with human-shape ninots! She shapes them so they look<br>like people she knows! I don't know why, but when I visited her last March,  
>there were a lot of Ninots that looked like the Italian Twins... O.o<p>

Galicia

* * *

><p>Galicia,<p>

OI! ¡Calmate! ¡Tú necesitas respirar! ¿Comprende? Ay, dios mios…

Bien, muy bien.

Yeah, it's sorta scary…but she's family , so as Papá says, we need to show affection, because we truly do love her, blah, blah, blahhh.

A-are you kidding me? That's fucking insane! Maybe we should all get together and talk to her?

Love,

Sevilla


	1360. Teruel VI

Sevilla:

I hope YOU receive this letter and NOT Spain ¬¬

I need your advice, as my beloved(?) brother. you know you're the one who I  
>trust the most (well... Valencia is a girl, she doesn't count for this)<p>

Sevilla... what do you do if you're in love? I think "she" just sees me as a  
>brother... literally...<p>

A confused Teruel

* * *

><p>Teruel,<p>

Yeah, yeah I got this letter—why are you pissed at Dad?

Hey, what's with the damn question mark? Of course I'm your beloved brother, I'm the best bro you got! Oh, what is it?

Love huh? Actually, Dad may be the best person to ask, but I'll give it a shot. If you're in love, you need to confront the person who you're feeling the feelings for (that sounded weird—fucking English) You gotta make it known so that person doesn't disappear and go for someone else.

Who are we talking about here, Teruel?

Love,

Sevilla


	1361. Azores V

Tio Toni,

I heard things are still pretty rough. Also, mom said she was going to help  
>you. Madeira and I want to help you too because nós te amamos and you're<br>family.

Azores

* * *

><p>Azores,<p>

Yeah—they are—you heard right. Muchas gracias, sweetie, I really appreciate it.

Tío Toni


	1362. Catalonia I

Hola, Pare!

It's Catalonia! You know, your most favorite son that keeps your and France's  
>last name just to be irritating?<p>

I kid, I kid. I Just keep the Bonnefoy for Corsica's sake. Me and him are  
>writing letters together. He'd have written to you with me but he fell asleep.<br>Silly 'half- brother'.

You should come visit me more often! I mean, tu ets el millor pare mai! (You  
>are the best father ever). What other nation dad would help their son try to<br>become their own nation? Ya know, even though Aragorn and the islands wer all  
>'No, Catalonia. You can't be a nation. that'd be bad for us!' nyeh, nyeh,<br>nyeh... Aw, now I'm making myself sad! But, back to the point, come visit me.  
>Barcelona's so pretty after all.<p>

Course, I'm seriously contemplating hiding out in Berga for the tourist  
>season. So many tourists already flocking to Barcelona. I found a drunk man on<br>my porch this morning!

But I could never move from the beach. I'm to much of a beach bum.

Oh, once last thing. I caught a fish! All by myself without Corsica's help, I  
>caught my very own fish. Except then I felt bad when I killed it... But it<br>sure tasted good. Uhm, I'll stop there. I feel annoying.

El seu fill (your son),

Bonaventura 'Catalonia' Carriedo-Bonnefoy

* * *

><p>Catalonia,<p>

Well hola, Catalonia, send my regards to Corsica, would you?

I wish I could visit—I've been extremely busy as of late and I haven't even the time for myself anymore—when things calm down I'll see what I can do, all right?

Have you talked to your sister (in reference to Barcelona) recently? She's been missing you quite a bit—so go visit her before you hide out, okay?

Did you kick said drunk man off your porch?

Ahaha—I wish my boss would let me live by the ocean—I agree with the beach-bum thing—I think the whole family is composed of beach bums.

Muy bien. :3

Papá


	1363. Romano CLXXIII

Ciao Antonio!

Huh? What do you mean? Didn't you want me to tell you the truth?

Oh, it is? But what do you mean nevermind?

I guess you can! But I know I won't like it! Should I try to become friends  
>with Germany now so then you won't need to?<p>

Love,

Lovino

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

No, no of course I wanted the truth from you—I'm just not used to the Feli-version of you…no offense to your brother, but I miss my fiery Roma.

…just never mind.

Of course you won't—but that'll just be funny and make my day one way or another. Hmm, go for it. It would be better that you and Germany be friends so we can actually have civilized dinners together without you pitching a fit at him.

Love,

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Whaaa, Dogsrule, Fanfiction said I sent too many PMs today and my email's not letting me email youuuuu D': <em>


	1364. Italy LXXI

Tomato bastard,

Fine. And explain to the damn potato bastard what's going on. He's  
>confused as hell right now.<p>

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Italy,<p>

All right, I'll explain to Germany what's going on. I hope this gets resolved soon…

Antonio


	1365. Colombia V

Mama,

It's Colombia... why do people in our family keep on passing out? Panama  
>passed out, Honduras passed out, and Costa Rica's passed out. Panamaita was<br>EXTREMELY stressed...

Guatemala's got everything under control, I think. I was too busy trying to  
>find out what the hell French Guiana was doing to check...<p>

Colombia

* * *

><p>Colombia,<p>

Don't ask me…

That's good. Rita's got a good head on her shoulders just do as she asks, all right?

Mamá


	1366. Belize XIX

Hola Papi,

Really? Then why is most of my family either checked in the hospital or  
>visiting said hospital? I vaguely remember WWIV... it's a good thing I got<br>really sick then if that happened... remember in WWII when I was still an  
>English commonwealth? Well, when I entered WWII I kinda went crazy... *epic<br>flashback moment*

...damn, the epic flashback moment didn't work...

THERE'S A PARALLEL MEXICO TOO! And a parallel Guyana, a parallel Australia, a  
>parallel Canada...<p>

Oh, I'm not gonna ACTUALLY hurt him! I could never do that! No, the knife was  
>to scare him. And I worked! That's how I found out about the other<br>parallels... hey, did you notice that except for Mexico, the other parallels  
>were English commonwealths?<p>

Belize

* * *

><p>Belize,<p>

…Ahaha, you'll figure it out eventually all right? What's up with all the freakin' Parallel nations? I thought that shit was taken care of…God dammit…I really need to strangle England now.

Oh…whoops. Well, I just proved how tired I am. Ahahaha. Running on purely coffee and other forms of caffeine isn't exactly good for one's thought process.

Papi


	1367. French Guiana IV

Espagne,

Hungary and Portugal are in the hospital too? Please take your time if you  
>want... Papa isn't waking up... I'm. Really .scared.<p>

I don't remember any more.

Pricilla

* * *

><p>Pricilla,<p>

No, no my sister isn't. She was just MIA for a time—and I needed to find her. But that's taken care of. I have no idea where Hungary is, so that's another priority on my list.

Votre père sera bien. Maintenant tout simplement se détendre. Il est dans un environnement où il peut se reposer et récupérât, d'accord? Juste prier et être là pour lui.

That's fine.

España

* * *

><p><em>French translation, please don't shoot me. I speak German, English and Spanish. <em>

_Your father will be all right. Now just relax. He's in an environment where he can rest and recuperate, all right? Just pray and be there for him._


	1368. New Prussia I

S-Spain,

M-my name is Gillian...h-have you seen other papa? Papa Canada told me who  
>other papa is...but I-I can't find him...<p>

Sincerely

Gillian "New Prussia"

* * *

><p>Gillian,<p>

Mi amigo, su otro Papá is somewhere…uhm…not to sound corny, but "out of this world". I'll see what I can do for you, all right?

España

* * *

><p><em>Was PruCan just established?_


	1369. Manila XXI

Antonio,

You didn't get my last letter, did you? That's okay, you must be getting a TON  
>each day!<p>

It's okay, Lori just knocked out Parallel!Mex with a chair just in time to save  
>himself (well, really all of us) from getting scythed into oblivion. This guy's<br>got a lot of explaining to do.

-Whoa, Miss Hungary's here!

... Wait... oh, fuck, not ANOTHER Parallel!person!

Glorisa

* * *

><p>Glorisa,<p>

No, I'm sorry, I didn't. I do get a lot, and I try and stay on top of things, but…I'm only one person.

W-what the crap is going on over there? I thought this whole mess was taken care of.

SHE IS?

…urgh…

Antonio


	1370. Basque Country XVII

Antonio,

Hey,how do you make a certain sleeping Frenchman wake up so his child and  
>friends will stop worrying? Just for a few minutes?<p>

H-Hey Pricilla, don't start crying...

in a predicament,

Basque

* * *

><p>Basque,<p>

Dump water on him, find him a sexy woman, uhhh, bring him Canada, so on so forth—tell him I'm threatening him with my axe if he doesn't…etcetera.

Aw, crap, is she crying? Give her a big hug from me, kay?

Antonio


	1371. Germany XIII

Spain,

Ja, it's very confusing...

I can normally find mein bruder just by his voice... it's very unsettling that  
>it's so quiet...<p>

I'm glad too.

Germany

* * *

><p><em>...currently in a town in Florida called "Punta Gorda"... I swear,<br>Floridians just put random Spanish words together to make it seem awesome...  
>Like Boca Ratón...it sounds awesome until you find out if means rat<br>mouth..._

* * *

><p>Germany,<p>

All right, lemme 'splain something to you, Ludwig, because Feliciano asked me to. Inglaterra fucked up this spell, right? And now the Vargas brothers have switched personalities, so my Romano is acting like Feli and vice versa…and I'm starting to wonder how you deal with Feli on a daily basis.

I'm really freaking worried. This is so wrong…

España

* * *

><p><em>…Are you fucking kidding me? To those of you (Rhythm15) who live outside the US and speak fluent Spanish—this is why we American's suck. That's so raunchy and rude…<em>

_Punta Gorda does not sound awesome—especially if you know what it means… stupid Floridians._


	1372. Brazil XLI

Espanha,

R-r-romano's back? WHoooooooohooooooooooooooO!

That's great to hear! I'm so happy, both for you and Romano!

Oh crap here come the waterworks! *water droplets on paper* This is probably  
>the best news I've ever heard in my life!<p>

Send him a hug for me and an extra one for yourself~

A super duper hyper ecstatic Brazil

* * *

><p>Brasil,<p>

Sí—but now he's acting like Feliciano and I'm really starting to miss that fiery attitude of his…oh well. At least he's not trying to kill me now…right?

Aw, muchas gracias. I cried and Romano smacked me upside the head—I don't think he understood how much stress he relieved just going back to normal. You know how long it's been since I've cried? FOEVAH.

Ahaha, I will, muchas gracias querida.

España


	1373. England XX

Spain,

I will if you get off mine.

Ha! You couldn't touch me wanker! I was the great British Empire! And of  
>course I would 'dare' to. So you better apologize to me and fast or else<br>Romano is stuck like that.

England

P.S. well, I can see that you're still using that old excuse.

* * *

><p>Inglaterra,<p>

You need to fix this, then I'll stop hounding you.

Oh? Wanna bet? I love how you used the past tense there. Because, I'm technically still el Reino de España—so, there we go there.

I owe you no apology since this is your mistake. Now fix it.

España

P.S. But you now it's the truth—so it's not an excuse.


	1374. Romania XXV

Antonio,

Da, I'm feeling better. How about you? Really? Even though I impaled a bunch  
>of people in Germany?<p>

Well, Bulgaria said he was going to help you. So, I'll help too. Just tell me  
>what to do and I'll do it.<p>

Voileta

* * *

><p>Voileta,<p>

I'm glad you feel better. Me? Not really—but that doesn't matter at this point. I have too much shit to deal with and that comes first right now. Yes, really.

Yeah, I know. I'm grateful for that. Muchas gracias. Uhm, right now—not much, I've got it mostly under control, but I'll call you/let you know if I need anything.

Antonio


	1375. Santillana del Mar I

Sevilla:

I asked Galicia for some advice. She told me to ask Murcia, who told me to ask  
>Teruel, who told me to ask Valencia. But I couldnt find Valencia since she had<br>gone to the beach and her beach gets REALLY crowded so... I thought that you  
>might be able to help me.<p>

You'll see. Look at my name. "Santillana del mar". A beautiful name, isn't it?  
>Well, everybody calls me "the town of the 3 lies" just because I'm not sacred<br>(santi...) nor plain/flat (...llana...) and I don't have a sea (... del mar)

I'M NOT A LIAR! It's just that Dad was drunk or something when he named me. Or  
>he hates me.<p>

I tried everything...

I was voted as the most beautiful town in Spain, I have Altamira's cave... But  
>when someone talks about me, they call me "the liar". I dont know what else I<br>could do!

The oddest thing is that my people is... proud of it. Am I strange for not  
>sharing my people's feelings?<p>

Could you give me some advice? I'm desperate...

With Love,

Santillana del Mar

* * *

><p>Sis,<p>

It really is a beautiful name…I texted Dad why he named you A. Such a long name and B. A name that makes no sense and he sent me this:

_Dad: Pfft. _

Yeah… So…I dunno what to do for you, sweetie. We know you're not a liar—the people of our great nation just don't know you (or ever will) personally, so they can't speak the truth—in other words, zhey are ze liars. Mwhahaha. Dig my German accent on paper? Yeah, it's pretty badass.

Don't tell any of our other siblings this, but you're also the prettiest out of us, Sis. Wait—your people are _proud_ of that? That's fucking awful! God, I'm sorry.

Well—you could file for a name change with Dad, but he may be offended. Uhm, or perhaps find a nickname. Wait—you know what? Do something so AMAZING that the "three lies" thing will fly out the window, how's that sound?

With Love,

Sevilla


	1376. Florence I

Mr. Antonio,

Hi,it's me Florence!

Listen, I have a huge problem! All of a suddeen, Romano and Veneziano switched  
>personalities! It's so weird! I know they've been writing letters to you so I<br>was wondering why they're acting like this-

This is England's fault,is it?

Florence (Matteo d'Medici Vargas)

* * *

><p>Florence,<p>

Well hola chico. Oh? Yeah, the British asshole conjured up some spell, fucked it up and made our beloved Vargas brothers switch personalities. It sucks ass.

Yupp, alllll England's fault.

España


	1377. Singapore II

Dear España,

It is nice to hear you are doing so well. I had a visit from England  
>yesterday, so I am rather happy. Because he's a friend, I mean. I don't have a<br>crush on him like everyone seems to think.

You're losing sleep? Any particular reason why?

Well... I'm not exactly happy about it, but at least you're trying.

Sincerely,

Yovani Chong (Singapore)

* * *

><p>Singapore,<p>

Ahh, thanks so much. But "doing so well" is an overstatement querida. Oh? A visit from England? Did he look guilty, or fazed about anything? Yeah, you know what? Let's not talk about England.

Ah—stress, no time to sleep and I have a very mild case of insomnia…it all sorta sucks.

Yupp.

Ciao,

España


	1378. Guatemala XXXIX

E-eh, Padre?

Something happened... Panama and Colombia switched personalities! Now Panama  
>is acting kind of...loose... and Colombia is acting spacey and happy...<p>

N-no Panama... that is NOT a good idea! No Panama, I'm not asexual... I'm NOT  
>A LESBIAN EITHER DX.<p>

Help Padre...

Rita

* * *

><p>Rita,<p>

…

…

You have _got_ to be kidding me…

Yeah, I'm going to go bang my head off of something until I fall into the sweet, sweet abyss that is unconsciousness.

Papá

* * *

><p><strong><em>…<em>**_Poor Antonio._


	1379. Madrid XXVIII

Papa,

I hope he stays normal! Father's Prayer? Never doubting the power of prayer  
>again.<p>

Te amo, Papa!

Madrid

* * *

><p><em>Ugh. I hate teachers like that. They make my eye twitch and... uhm. Yeah. I<br>flip out. There's simply no other way to put it, unless I start cussing in the  
>foreign languages I know.<em>

_-Squirms uncomfortably, stares, back, and then hides my face- STOP RAPING MY  
>MIND. IT FEELS WEIRD. D: And I just noticed I misspelled my own last name.<br>'Gercia.' I officially fail at life.))_

* * *

><p>Madrid,<p>

…yeah, well—he's not now. He and Feli switched personalities…

BUT never _ever _doubt the power of prayer. It's there for a reason. That's also a reason why we're devote Catholics…right? _Righttt?_

Te amo también mi hija bonita,

Papá

* * *

><p><em>I know right? And to pass, I have to take summer school and I'm pissed—but, it's only three weeks out of my life for four hours a day—it's not too bad.<em>

_*stares into your soul, with soulful, German blue eyes* stareeeee…stareee…._

_Hey man, at least your last name isn't French, when you're not even that French. _


	1380. Prussia XLVI

Toni,

I'M IN AN ALTERNATE WORLD?

FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUU-

WAAAH GET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW BITCH!

THAT MEANS ENGLAND'S DEVIL SMILES WERE FOR REAL.

I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS ANYMORE HE SAID HE LEFT FOR BUSINESS OR SOME SHIT BUT  
>IT LOOKED LIKE HE EXITED THROUGH A PORTAL.<p>

WHAT IF HE GOES TO OUR NORMAL WORLD?

Wait, is there a PARALLEL ME over there? That's fucking amazing! I bet I'm  
>sexy as hell. 'Cause me-me is already smokin', kesesese!.<p>

Oh, and Parallel You is... sorta dead. You died during Franco's or  
>what's-his-face dictator's term.<p>

-Gilbert

P.S. GET ME THE HOLY HELL OUT OF HERE PARALLEL HUNGARY IS EYING ME LIKE SHE  
>WANTS TO RAPE MEEE.<p>

P.P.S. I ALREADY TRIED THE PORTAL, YEAH, BUT ENGLAND'S GUARDS (who all look  
>like America clones) SAW ME AND PUT ME IN A CELL SO NOW I'M A POW.<p>

* * *

><p>Gil,<p>

Calm down, we're going to fix this, all right? Just hold your horses and stop freaking out.

…we've got it under control, Gilbert, so just hang tight until Wales can work his creepy English magic and get you out of there, okay? I heard America's there too, is that true?

Actually, apparently there is.

THE FUCK? Aw, man that's messed up!

Antonio

P.S. I'm working as fast I as can, dammit!

P.S.S. …oh good Lord.


	1381. Aztec Empire XI

Fucking asshole,

So I just challenged an insane Maya to a fight for NOTHING? And I'm 26 you  
>ass. I'm not a teenager.<p>

Well, this is turning out good for me, NOT!

I'm gonna go kill myself now.

And I'll say you're welcome to you catholic side even though I don't believe  
>in your religion<p>

Aztec Empire

* * *

><p>Aztec Empire,<p>

It's not my fault things resolved themselves. And I was making an analogy.

That's fine.

Reino de España


	1382. Nicarao XII

España,

No, I try not to get mad at situations anymore...

...I think Aztec might die...

Well that's good! So, Aztec challenged Maya to a fight for nothing? If he  
>survives he's gonna be pissed...<p>

Nicarao

* * *

><p>Nicarao,<p>

That's good.

…isn't he technically already dead…?

Oh well.

España


	1383. Kalingrad III

Mr. Spain,

Come over to my house. Just /look/ at him...

Kalingrad

* * *

><p>Kalingrad,<p>

Wish I could, but I can't. I'm sorry. Just send me a picture or something.

España


	1384. Hungary L

Antonio,

I'm confused myself. Um,...

Well, all the walls are like freakin' neon white. It's creepy. There's some,  
>high-tech computer in here. I'm afraid to touch it. The door is white too,<br>it's an automatic doro and won't open for me.

Ooo..now the cieling is talking!...t-that's awkward.

anyway, besides the computer that I don't wanna touch, there's a bed in here  
>and an IV drip, that's what it's called, right?<p>

the computer voice is speaking English now. What the hell...

"Hello. May I please ask all testing subjects to STOP texting on their phones;  
>This will mess with the process."<p>

I'm not liking this.

Be..stronger? Uh, okay. I'll try.

Stupid Computer,...

Elizaveta

* * *

><p>Elizaveta.<p>

…that's just plain creepy. I'm seeing what I can do for you, querida, just hang in there.

The ceiling's…talking? Freaky.

Yeah—it's called an IV drip—can you see what the bag reads at all? It's a little…sketchy…that's you're getting medical fluids in an unknown place.

…Well tell the computer to fuck off.

No, just be strong. You can do it. I'll be there as soon as physically possible.

Love,

Antonio


	1385. America XXVI

Duuude,

Whoa,I go get a soda and the next thing I know everything goes black and then  
>I'm in this deserted place in ruins! An- oh,look,there's England and Prussia!<br>Hey guys! Whoa,Arthur's eyebrows look even bushier!

Uh,anyway,did something happen or what...? It looks like I slept through  
>WWV,since everything looks even bleaker than before and everyone's (well,the<br>people that's here that is) in poverty and sad and crying. And... this looks  
>like London...<p>

I don't think this our world. Did you get a letter from anyone else who got  
>sent here?<p>

Alfred

* * *

><p>Alfred,<p>

Are you all right, Alfred? That sounds sketchy, suspicious and just plain _weird. _Wait—bushier eyebrow tea-Bastard? Aw fuck.

…Yeah, something happened—you're in a parallel world now (am I creeping you out yet?) but—in all seriousness, you really are. Prussia should be there too…

I got one from Gilbert.

Antonio


	1386. Mayan Empire XXII

I shouldn't even have to answer that. But after you I'm going after  
>Inglaterra.<p>

Warrior!Mayan Empire

* * *

><p>Maya,<p>

….uhm…sorry?

España

* * *

><p><em>I WANNA SEE AN EPIC BATTLE, DAMMIT!<em>


	1387. Madre Atlantis II

Spain,

Well, that is too bad. I know it has been many centuries since I saw you. You  
>were barely able to crawl... I was once friends with many of the Ancients, and<br>was seen as a powerful kingdom. Nothing lasts, however.

1600BC, I was forced beneath the sea. Of course, lands change over such a long  
>time and I now find myself quite unable to return to the surface.<p>

At least I can send these letters again, though.

So, I hear they call you Antonio. Well then, Antonio. Tell me about your life.  
>What is the world like on the surface and under the sky?<p>

Love,

Madre Antlantis

* * *

><p>Madrina Atlantis,<p>

Ah…yeah…lo siento about that. Ahaha. No, I can attest to that—great kingdoms don't last—no matter how much we will them to, or work hard for the to.

Uhm, Madrina, I wasn't _alive _in 1600 BC…juz sayin'. I don't think the nation of España was even thought of, even to those damn Moors.

Sí, mi nombre es Antonio. My life? It's dramatic and bloody—and I'd prefer not to relive 90% of it. Not to be rude. Uh, life sucks right now and I'd rather be somewhere warm and sunny (aka a beach) where I could sleep the days away. But no. I have to take care of _ALL _of Europe's problems. Hmph.

Love,

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Madrina= Godmother<em>


	1388. Valencia XLI

Sevilla

Jerk? I was just joking, my mean brother (con cariño ;) )

*hughs*

I'm working in my master piece. Next year I'm gonna burn THE WORLD in Fallas.  
>Sounds great, doesn't it?<p>

BTW, did you know that Barcelona has banned walking shirtless in her streets?  
>She's gonna win a lot of money because of the fines *sighs*<p>

If I did this, tourism rates would fall... I guess she can afford it..

Un abrazo muy fuerte

Valencia

PD: It's good for me, but I'm afraid that there might be floods somewhere...

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

Ahah who said I wasn't joking, querida ;)

Abrazos~!

…No, it really doesn't. You know, you're beginning to scare our siblings.

AHAHA! Has she now? Just to piss her off Imma go walk shirtless. And show off my manly pecs and all. Hellz to the yeah.

Well don't do it. You're one of the "cool" cities in Europe, like Amsterdam and Vienna! That's an honor right there.

Un abrazo para ti.

Sevilla

PD: Ahh—crap, that must suck, Sis.


	1389. Basque Country XVIII

Antonio,

Something you don't know? Well,for one thing there's another France that  
>flashed in here a minute ago!<p>

Basque

* * *

><p>Basque,<p>

Are you kidding me? Arghhh…

Antonio


	1390. French Guiana V

Espagne,

W-what the hell? Another Papa just flashed in here! This is really weird!

And now Basque is yelling at me for holding his arm too tightly... aww, he's  
>blushing!<p>

Pricilla

* * *

><p>Pricilla,<p>

…grr.

Basque? Blushing? I rue the day.

España


	1391. Wales XIX

Spain,

I'm sorry about my little brother's idiocy...again. If he doesn't switch Italy  
>and Romano's personalities back; I'll fix it then.<p>

We'd seal up the portal now, but since Prussia and America are stuck on the  
>other side... we can't. On the plus side, Ireland is busy trying to retrieve<br>them and anyone who is stuck on the other side. Don't worry, Ireland will have  
>them back in no time. Northern Ireland is busy getting anyone who slipped in<br>from the other side to here back through the portal. Although, Scotland is  
>busy taking care of this "Great Brittania". Ahahaha~ the wanker is a dead man<br>now.

Hwyl,

Cymru

P.S. Everything better go back to normal soon; my patience is starting to wear  
>very thin.<p>

* * *

><p>Wales,<p>

It's all right—and thank you. I don't think he truly understand just how much he's torturing those two and Germany…does he?

Oh dios, thank you so much. You all have just made my life 100 easier—and I'm indebted to you. If there's ever a time you need anything, don't hesitate to call me, all right?

España

P.S As is mine.

* * *

><p><em>THE END…for the second time…DAMMIT<em>


	1392. Bulgaria IV

Spain,

Serbia and Croatia are just terrible. I think Serbia is more messed up though.  
>Never tell him that you want to watch A Serbian Film. It's not pleasant at<br>all.

So, the world is in shambles right now. What can I do to help you? This truly  
>isn't a task you leave to one man to fix all by himself.<p>

Bulgaria

P.S. I see... the poor guy

* * *

><p>Bulgaria,<p>

Ah, really? I'll bear that to mind.

Uhm, actually, right now things are starting to simmer down (thank the Lord). There are only a few minor mishaps going on and I can handle those. Muchas gracias.

España

P.S. Yeah, but that's almost fully dealt with.


	1393. Romano CLXXIV

Ciao Antonio!

Oh…I'm sorry! I can try to act normal if you want me too!

Why not?

Ok! I'll go talk to him now! And si! I would like that too!

Love,

Lovino

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

…don't worry about it.

Just cause.

Buena suerte with that.

Okay, this is freaking weird.

Love,

Antonio

P.S. Can you go back to normal now? Pleasseeee?


	1394. Italy LXXII

Tomato bastard,

Grazie, I guess. So do I. You think I like acting like this?

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Italy,<p>

De nada. And no, of course not.

Antonio


	1395. England XXI

Spain,

I'm trying to. For everyone else, you can just suffer the consequences of  
>your immature actions.<p>

…shut up wanker. At least I'm not getting head-butted on a daily basis,  
>oh, that's right it's not going to happen anymore.<p>

Yes you DO owe me one. So grow up and apologize like a man.

England

P.S. no, it IS an excuse.

* * *

><p>England,<p>

You just grate on my nerves, Inglaterra and that's extremely difficult to do. So, why don't you be the bigger person for once and fix this so I can sulk for all of 20 minutes? Hmm? Is that too hard for ?

I don't get head-butted on a daily basis—get your facts right.

No, I really don't. But, because I'm a semi-nice person…lo siento.

España

P.S. At least I'm not defeated by ricocheting bullets off of soggy logs…pfft, stupid limey.


	1396. Romano CLXXV

Antonio,

…..where the hell is brow bastard? I need to pay him a visit.

Oh, and that letter I KNOW you have hidden can I have it back? I need to put  
>it in a very special place.<p>

Ugh! I can't believe I was acting just Feliciano! What the fuck is up with  
>that!<p>

T-ti amo,

Lovino

P.S. What does it look like dumbass?

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Ah, I dunno—but would you leave him healthy enough so I can have a go at him? Please? I really, really need the stress relief.

That letter? Whatever do you mean, my precious Lovino? You mean the one I have hidden on my person that you won't be able to find unless you strip me naked? Hmmm? No, you can't have it my love.

And by special place…you don't mean any place that has fire, right? Because that would be in bad taste.

It was pretty fucked up—and I started to wonder just how the hell Ludwig can deal with him on a daily basis. I think he was more mature as a child.

Te amo también, mi amor.

Antonio

P.S. Yes, yes, I see that. I'm very happy you're back to your normal, grumpy self.


	1397. Great Britannia V

Psh, you're exactly the same,Scotland... too bad you and Cymru's obliviousness  
>will be your downfall.<p>

-!

There.

Great Britannia

* * *

><p>Great Britannia,<p>

Yeah, hi. No one cares. So go the fuck away before I make you.

Adiós~!

Reino de España

* * *

><p><em>Nice, Spain, nice.<em>


	1398. America XXVII

Antonio,

Wait- it's fine,Ireland and Scotland are here. They're working on a portal to  
>our world- and it seems like the people here wasting no time running through<br>it. After all,who would want to stay here?

You know,this world really really SHITTY. Apparently I DIED here for some  
>reason! I'm the hero,I don't DIE! And you did,too. Well,a lot of us did<br>apparently. (Makes me feel kinda bad for Parallel!Arthur,but then I remember  
>what he did our world.)<p>

Who does this Not-Great-Britannia think he is?

Oh,and yeah,I'm tied up with Gil here. But I'm getting us out,I almost got the  
>rope snapped!<p>

America

* * *

><p>Alfred,<p>

So I was told. No one would want to, but I know this is going to sound cruel but, they have to. It was screw things up if they came to our world and such. Get it?

Oh noes~! We're dead buddies! Isn't that awful?

He's just a jack-ass with a God complex.

HIIII GIL! :D

Buena suerte on getting back here—hate to admit it but you're missed.

Antonio

P.S. Just be careful, please.


	1399. Nicaragua CX

Hola Papi,

I'm. So. Tired...

Also, Panama and Colombia switched personalities... this is so creepy.

Hopefully you're right.

Luisa

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

Get some rest dear, you've earned it.

…they better be switched back now, if not England's gonna get it.

I'm always right, I'm su Papi.

Papi


	1400. Romano CLXXVI

Antonio,

…fine. Make sure you hit him HARD.

…damn bastard. JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN LETTER ALREADY! You know I wasn't  
>thinking right then!<p>

No, not fire…maybe acid. Then it can melt away all trace of it.

... Mi sorprende che tu non mi vuoi restare tale ...

T-ti amo,

Lovino

P.S. you sure?

* * *

><p><em>Translation: ….I'm surprised you didn't want me to stay like<br>that…._

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Oh, I will, trust me. Stupid British asshole.

Nuuuuu~! It's mine~! You can't have it! It's the only evidence I'll ever get! And, you were thinking…I have every single letter from your little Feli switch saved~! Because they're funny.

Acid sounds fun, but no means no, mi amor.

¡Oh, Lovino, no, no, no, mi amor. Hay una razón por la que se enamoró de ti y no Feli - y quieren saber por qué? Que la personalidad de fuego, que profundamente enterrados compasión. Te amo tal como eres - y prefiero su actitud, sí me irrita a veces, pero Te quiero, así que no le cabe duda de que cada vez más, ¿de acuerdo?

Te amo…more than anything.

Antonio

P.S. Absolutely sure.

* * *

><p><em>Aww.<em>

_Translation (done with Google so I can catch up—briefly proof-read): Oh, Lovino, no, no, no, my love. There's a reason I fell in love with you and not Feli-and wanna know why? That fiery personality, that deeply buried compassion. I love you just the way you are-and I prefer your attitude, yes I get irritated sometimes, but I love you, so don't you ever doubt that again, all right?_


	1401. Catalonia II

Pare,

Hehe, Corsica says hi. Well, he kinda jumped a little and then said hi. But  
>he's always been jumpy~ Honestly, i don't know how he's France's...<p>

I'm sorry that you're busy. But I understand. There's no rush~ To be cheesy  
>about it, i've got all the time in the world. And that was done in very poor<br>taste on my part.

No, I haven't. I feel so bad. I'm a very bad brother. First Basque tells me  
>I've been ignoring him and now Barcelona... I'm a bad person. I'll try to<br>visit her as soon as I can!

yeah, kinda. He kept it saying that it was his house and to get off his lawn.  
>It was very strange. Does alcohol just turn people temporarily insane or<br>something? Nobody lets me near it, so I wouldn't know. Don't know why nobody  
>lets me near it. Same with caffeine and sugar.<p>

I think you're right. I think i'd be scared if one of us wasn't.

Catalonia

* * *

><p>Catalonia,<p>

Aww, that's so cute~!

Eh, it's fine. I'm just going to take a week off and use it as recuperation time…so, maybe I'll come visit then, all right? …That was done in poor taste, but ah well.

Basque tells everyone that they're ignoring him—it's his way of getting attention, as for Barcelona, that poor thing is so fragile—you need to get ahold of her and make her feel better, all right?

…ahh, drunken people, how you amuse me so. They're really funny, actually. If you've ever seen a drunk Inglaterra, you'll understand where I'm coming from.

Mmhm. I'm always right.

Papá


	1402. Azores VI

Tio Toni,

Você é bem-vindo, Tio Toni. I just want everyone to be happy again.

Azores

* * *

><p>Azores,<p>

I know dear, I know, as do I.

Tío Toni


	1403. Teruel VII

Sevilla

Nothing, just forget those question marks, eh?

NO! Dad is not the best person to talk about love. He will embarrass me to  
>death! And he will tell her! I'm not pissed at him. It's just that I don't<br>trust him with this kind of things

I'm afraid that she will misunderstand me. She's just oblivious when it comes  
>to love.<p>

And I'm afraid that she will say "no" or that she will get angry at me... And  
>she's able to burn me down!<p>

I'm not sure if I want to tell you yet. Spain might read this letter. AND I'M  
>NOT PARANOID!<p>

Love,

Teruel

* * *

><p>Teruel,<p>

All right, I will. Cuz I'm amazing. Right?

No, he really is. If you ask him not to say anything and be serious about it, he will be. He's sorta mellow right now and not his usual bouncy self so now would be the time if you want the most serious answer from him. Just saying.

All right, now I really need to know who we're talking about.

No, no, I'm sure she won't—whoever we're talking about can't be that mean. You need to express your feelings, Teruel or you'll feel like shit.

Dad's not going to read this letter—he's with Romano right now. Probably doing disgusting things.

Love,

Sevilla


	1404. Romano CLXXVII

Antonio,

Good. What the hell goes through that bastard's mind?

DAMMIT YOU! GIVE ME THAT DAMN LETTER RIGHT NOW! And no, I wasn't. I was  
>thinking like Feliciano. That means I WASN'T thinking.<p>

Fine…a paper shredder and then the fire and acid.

... che cosa ... che dire quando si è tentato di commercio con Feliciano me  
>quando eravamo piccoli ?... tu non mi vuoi allora ...<p>

T-ti amo,

Lovino

* * *

><p><em>Translation: …what….what about when you tried to trade me with Feliciano<br>when we were little?...you didn't want me then…._

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Ah, who knows. Probably empty space as always.

Nu~! You can't have it~! It's mineeee forever and ever and everrrr~! You were still thinking, Lovino—even your brother can have a rational mind at times—and when I was talking to you/him however you would write that, you seemed fairly rational and logical to me, amor.

Ohhh, just as fun—but once again, no means no. Lo siento, mi amor.

…y-yo… yo estaba equivocado al tratar de hacer eso. Y me arrepiento de ese día al máximo ... lo siento.

Te amo mi precioso,

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>ANGSTTTTTTTT Dx<em>

_Translation: I...I was wrong in trying to do that. And I regret that day to the fullest...I'm sorry._


	1405. Basque Country XIX

Antonio,

Okay, we knocked out Parallel!France and tied him up and shoved him in a  
>closet. We'll force some answers out of him later.<p>

Uhh, the nurses look good enough for the sexy women part, Canada came here  
>earlier, so all I need is water...<p>

Will do.

Basque

* * *

><p>Basque,<p>

That's good—but things should be back to normal now…am I right?

Well, good—get that agua~! Ah—how is Francis? Still cooped up in bed?

Bien.

Antonio


	1406. Germany XIV

Spain,

So that is why Feliciano has been calling me "potato bastard" and throwing  
>pasta at me... I was wondering what happened.<p>

I just got a call from bruder saying that he is in a parallel universe...

Germany

* * *

><p>Germany,<p>

Yeah, but everything's back to normal now—at least Romano is.

Sí—as did I—but hopefully, that dilemma has been fixed too.

España


	1407. Romano CLXXVIII

Antonio,

Or else his lame ass cooking finally fried his brain cells.

…. potato bastard to be friends rational and logical? And  
>why the hell didn't you stop me?<p>

…damn bastard.

.. ti perdono ... tu ... tu mi vuoi di destra?

Ti amo,

Lovino

P.S. Can I have that damn letter now? It's not like you actually need it.

* * *

><p><em>Translation: ..I forgive you…you…you want me now right?<em>

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Mi querido, that was excellently put. I love it. Ahaha. This is why any smart person would not eat English food. It sucks…and apparently fries your brain cells.

Sí~! Well, to an extent, sí. Why didn't I? I just wanted you, Feli, Ludwig and I to be able to eat dinner civilly without war breaking out between you and Germany. W-was I being too selfish? And perhaps taking advantage of the situation? If so, I'm sorry…

S-sorry…

G-gracias… Por supuesto que usted quiera! Yo no estaría con ustedes si yo no quiero! A-ahora…besame maldita sea….

T-te amo…

Antonio

P.S. Nope, sorry –it's a memento for me

* * *

><p><em>*Smirk* Mwhahaha. Toni had a Lovi moment XD<em>

_Translation: T-thanks. Of course I want you! I wouldn't still be with you if I didn't want you! N-now, kiss me, dammit…_


	1408. Manila XXII

Antonio,

That's okay! Take a break- you sound like you need it!

Eh... don't worry! We got it all under control!

-!

W-Was that a table?

IT'S UNDER CONTROL I TELL YOU. Mark almost has the lock figured out!

Is it bad that we're all used to this now? You know,random people from a  
>parallel world flashing in and out? And we're not even scared anymore?<p>

Glorisa

* * *

><p>Glorisa,<p>

Kay…gracias.

…sure doesn't sound under control, at least from my standpoint it doesn't…

Yeah, it's pretty bad. Ahh, you're going lax dear, keep your guard up—but things should be going back to normal now.

Antonio


	1409. New Mexico XII

^^

I think the guy left but i have a broom. Are you annoyed? I'm sorry. Is it my  
>fault. I dont want you to be ipset because of me.<p>

New Mexico

* * *

><p>New Mexico,<p>

Good, very good. Ah, no, not annoyed, just exhausted, very, very exhausted. It's not your fault dear. And I'm not upset. As I said, just tired.

España


	1410. Romano CLXXIX

Antonio,

And if brow bastard tries to deny it just point at burger bastard and his  
>kids. They're living proof that happens.<p>

…if you're sorry then give me the damn letter already. Oh…right..I need  
>to get at Feliciano's phone too…aw fuck! Now he's going to be hounding<br>me even more now!

Wh..WHAT? Did you say what I thought you did?

Ti amo,

Lovino

P.S. Find a different one.

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Ahaha, very true, mi amor, very true. I'm still not understanding why some of them consider me a father figure…wouldn't that be Alfred? It's not like they're apart of Spain or anything.

No! I can't give it to you! It's outta love. Ah, good luck with that mi amor.

D-dammit, d-don't make me repeat myself…

T-te amo…

Antonio

P.S. But I like this one.

* * *

><p><em>I can just imagine our dear Antonio blushing furiously now…Ahaha. <em>


	1411. Florence II

Mr. España,

Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that man's head... *shakes head*

Now Veneziano's calling Germany a potato bastard and yelling at him  
>incoherently and Romano is randomly bursting into song... is it appropriate to<br>be severely disturbed right now?

Sí. I think the answer is Sí.

Florence

(Matteo d' Medici Vargas)

* * *

><p>Florence,<p>

Ah, who knows, but everything's back to normal now so that's all that matters.

And yes, it is.

España


	1412. Singapore III

España,

Well, at least you're not in a terrible mood. At least you're in somewhat of a  
>good mood.<p>

I apologize if my mentioning of England upset you. I won't talk about him  
>anymore.<p>

Oh, stress? From work I am guessing? Well, hopefully things clear up soon!

Sincerely,

Yovani Chong

(Singapore)

* * *

><p>Singapore,<p>

Y-yeah, somewhat, I guess…once I rest some and take it easy I'll be back to my normal, annoyingly-happy self.

Ah, not, it's fine. Actually, England and I are sorta exchanging death threats to one another.

From life…life is very stressful for me right now…y gracias.

Adiós

España


	1413. Madrid XXIX

Papa,

Okay, now that's just creepy. Feliciano cursing? Excuse me while I go prepare  
>for an apocalypse now.<p>

Yes, Papa. Right, Papa.

Mucho amor, Papa!

Madrid

* * *

><p><em>Summer school's not that bad. I had it after seventh grade, when all of my<br>friends went to different schools and I got stuck in classes with a bunch of  
>bitches and assholes who enjoyed making fun of my being a Spaniard. My Spanish<br>pride kicked in and I couldn't focus in class, so... that's when I got OSS for  
>the first time of my life! Aaand I didn't get in trouble at home because Mama<br>told me I could beat the snot out of anyone who thought la Furia Roja was  
>insignificant and weak. Ironically, the guy was from the Netherlands. THAT WAS<br>JUST A TASTE OF MY RED FURY, FOTHERMUCKING BITCHES. ...My friends say I should  
>stop drinking coffee. =D And yes, I say fothermucking.<em>

_-Suddenly grins- Bet you see some scary stuff in there, don't you?_

_Like Ryuuko? She's Russian, but her first name is Japanese! Wheeee~ Okay,  
>that's enough sugar for me.<em>

* * *

><p>Madrid,<p>

Ahaha, no, no, don't do that. The apocalypse is not coming, I promise you. They're back to normal now. (Thank the Lord, happy-go-lucky Romano was driving me freaking insane.)

Sí, sí

Con mucho amor,

Papá

* * *

><p><em>I find it amusing that our conversationsa are longer than the letters now—and yeah, it shouldn't be bad, it's only 3 weeks outta my life for about 4 hours—it's not bad.<em>

_Oh good lord that really freaking sucks. _

_So I took this siesta when I got home and now I'm no where near tired and I need to go to bed, I have 2 exams tomorrow…it's the second to last day of school for me! Thank God!_

_S-sorta… O.o_


	1414. Romano CXC

Antonio,

They do? Figures they be fucked up like that.

DAMMIT! And how the hell is that out of love? But grazie for the luck. UGH!  
>This is going to suck.<p>

…f-fine…I-I g-guess so…

Ti amo,

Lovino

P.S. too bad. Suck it up.

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Yeah, some do, take Arizona for example. I didn't hold on to that area of territory for too long, nor did I spend like any time there.

Because it is, mi amor. De nada. Ah, lo siento, Lovino.

…g-gracias….stop looking at me with those freaky eyes! G-god it's n-not like you were j-just gonna do it on your own…

T-te amo

Antonio

P.S. I dun wanna.

* * *

><p><em>Ahaha, Antonio's all flustered~!<em>


	1415. Portugal CIII

Antonio,

I know, I know. Just hang in there, por favor.

No, he doesn't. There's no way that God hates you. I mean come on, you're so  
>faithful to God.<p>

Hey, that's what family is for; to help each other out.

Você é bem vindo ~!

Eu te amo, meu irmãozinho adorável

Silvia

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

...mmm...I need sleep...really badly...

I…I guess he doesn't after all—life isn't as stressful right now. I just need a week to myself, then everything will fix itself and I can go back to being my normal self without having to worry about other people's problems.

I try to be faithful to God…I really do…

B-but, w-what if he's angry that I haven't gone to Church in l-like a month? Oh dios mios, forgive me Father for I have sinned! Ahhh! Nooo! I'm going to hell now…I dun wanna go to hell…

Yeah, s-sí…I need to stop having mental breakdowns…all the other nations are going to think I'm insane.

Te amo mi hermana hermosa

I'm…not…cute.

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>All that sleep-deprivation is finally catching up to him.<em>


	1416. Romano CXCI

Antonio,

Huh? What's fucked up about Arizona? Did I even meet them?

…bastard.

Well…You..you're the bastard who said that right out the blue! How was I  
>supposed to act?<p>

T-ti amo,

Lovino

P.S. GIVE IT! NOW ANTONIO!

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Nothing is—I'm just a little confused on why I'm "technically" her "Papá". I'll ask America about it. I dunno if you've met her, but she really hates you and I don't get why.

Hey now, that's mean.

S-sorry…

Uhm, can I be selfish and ask if we can take a siesta…? I'm really tired…and I c-can't sleep without…you…s-so y-yeah…

Te amo,

Antonio

P.S. Lemme sleep first…


	1417. Romano CXCII

Antonio,

Huh, what the hell did I do to her anyway?

No, what's mean is keeping that damn letter!

Yeah, I'm really tired too.

Ti amo,

Lovino

P.S. fine..bouna notte.

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

…dunno…

Mmm, I may give it back…I dunno yet ~yawn~-stop stealing all the blankets, or snuggle with me. Your choice.

That's why we're taking a siesta, Lovi…if you wake up before I do, please make dinner—it can be whatever you want, mi amor.

Te ~yawn~ amo,

Antonio

P.S Buenos…noches.

* * *

><p><em>And they're zonked out! Now you get to have Sevilla answer your letters cause he's nosy like that~!This just got really fluffy, didn't it? I wanna establish GerIta… and US/UK :D_


	1418. Romano CXCIII

Antonio,

Seriously what the hell is wrong with burger bastard's kids anyway?

…better give it back.

Well I guess I'll go make something now. Have to see what you have in the  
>fridge first.<p>

Ti amo,

Lovino

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

No idea, mi amor…

Nope.

No, wait till I fall asleep—then you can go…please? I'm sorry—I don't mean to sound demanding…. But, there isn't much in the fridge I haven't gone grocery shopping in forever.

Te amo,

Antonio


	1419. Romano CXCIV

Antonio,

Whatever. As long as they're not bothering me and pissing me off who the  
>hell cares.<p>

…you said you would bastard. SO HAND THAT DAMN THING OVER!

Fine. I guess I'll go grocery shopping too.

Ti amo,

Lovino

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Mhmm ~yawn~

Maybe tomorrow…

Gracias…you should get something sweet for desert while your at it…

Te amo,

Antonio


	1420. Guatemala XL

Padre,

Please don't do that. All I had to really do was ask the nurses to restrain  
>both Panama and Colombia. Now they can't bother anyone. Oh, and Belize is here<br>now. He's gonna fix the spell.

Guatemala

P.S... please don't go unconcsious...

* * *

><p>Rita,<p>

Hey, what's up. Dad's sleepin' so you get to talk to me, the amazingly epic Sevilla.

What's crackin', Sis?

Sevilla


	1421. Nicarao XIII

España,

...you DO realize that he was trying to help you, right?

Si, technically he's dead. But he's gonna die again...

Damn...Maya's pissed..

Nicarao

* * *

><p>Nicarao,<p>

…Help with what? What's going on here? Dammit, I hate not being in the fucking loop of things.

Oh, by the way, you get to talk to me cuz Dad's takin' a much needed siesta.

Sevilla


	1422. Italy LXXIII

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

VE~! I'm really really sorry about how I acted! Do you want some pasta? I  
>can make some for you!<p>

Please don't hate me!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Stupid Italian,<p>

Dad's not pissed at you, so stop freaking out. He was more worried than anything. Che, stupid Italian—always running his damn mouth.

We don't want any damn pasta.

He doesn't fucking hate you! (but I do.)

Sevilla


	1423. England XXII

Spain,

Fine then. I assume that you'll be happy to know that the newest spell I  
>tried has worked perfectly so the brothers should be back to normal now.<p>

Whatever wanker.

There, that wasn't too hard was it?

England

P.S. Piss off.

* * *

><p>Inglaterra,<p>

Imma wake Dad up for this one. You're in for some nasty words, you British asshole!

Sevilla.

Inglaterra,

Obviously. Now, why the hell are you wasting my time with stating the obvious when I could be taking my siesta? I hope you know it's not a very wise decision to interrupt mis siestas.

Actually, I think I died a little on the inside. Fucking prick.

España

P.S. Fuck you.

* * *

><p><em>Never wake someone (especially Toni) from a siesta. I was woken up from my siesta yesterday and I hit my sister with a book. :D<em>


	1424. Valencia XLII

Sevilla

That's the reason I love you so much~~ xD

Scare them? It's been more than a hundred years since I celebrate Fallas!  
>Well, at first I burnt waste and now I burn ninots which look human (not all<br>of them, though). And they have never complained! Even when I burned my boss,  
>Spain's boss or Spain's, Barcelona's, Madrid's (...) football team. And mine,<br>of course ;)

It's funny :D

Yes! I'm cool! I'm one of the best places to German and Englishmen to get  
>burnt :) (I mean they get sunburns... I was NOT talking about Fallas... )<p>

Pecs? Do you have that?...

Love

Valencia

PD: Well, as I said, I don't have that problem...

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

Ahaha, gracias? I think? Ahaha.

Yeah, I know, but everyone else (minus Papá) is sorta wary about the whole ritual. Lo siento, hermana. It sorta sucks, doesn't it. Oh chica, you and your fetish for burning things. Where did it even stem from?

Isn't it?

Ahaha, yeah, I gotcha.

Of course I do. I'm fuckin' ripped, Sis!

Love,

Sevilla


	1425. Santillana del Mar II

Brother

Dad's answer must mean A "When did I do that? I think I was drunk" or B "I'm  
>taking a siesta. Déjame dormir"<p>

Well, what you say makes sense. and your German accent is great, but I prefer  
>your acento sevillano. Very different to mine xD<p>

Awww... Thanks, Sevilla. That was sweet :&

And yes, my people are the strangest in Spain T-T

Offended? I don't mind him being offended. Not if all he can say is "Pfft".  
>But doing something AMAZING sounds cool.<p>

I'll think about it.

thanks for everything,

Santillana del Mar

* * *

><p>Sis,<p>

It means letter B. He's dead asleep right now. Like a fucking log.

Ahaha I love my German accent. It's pretty epic. Prussia even thought so. Mi acento sevillano es genuino, Sis. Aha, isn't it?

De nada.

No, I think that tile would go to Valencia.

Yeah, I know—but cut Papá some slack—he's exhausted and stressed, I mean, for Christ's sake, I never call him Papá, and here I am calling him that.

Doesn't it?

All right.

De nada.

Sevilla


	1426. French Guiana VI

Hola Espagne,

It's okay now~ Basque beat the living shit outta fake Papa..

And Oui, he was blushing. You know, now that I notice it *paper is torn*

Aww, Basque ripped my paper! Meanie...

Pricilla

* * *

><p>Pricilla,<p>

Hey, it's Sevilla. My Dad's super exhausted so he's napping. So without his permission I'm answering his mail!

HI BASQUE

Sevilla


	1427. Prussia XLVII

TONI HOW CAN I CALM DOWN KNOWING I'LL NEVER SEE THE NORMAL WORLD AGAIN?

Beer, women, beer, bratwurst, beer! I can''t live without them!

Oh and maaaybe you and France and bruder.

I WANT SOME FUCKING BEER! VERDAMMT! They should treat POWs as powerful as the  
>awesome me better. I need to plot something to get out.<p>

America takes up like half the damn space in this cell; hell yes he's here.  
>Gott he's annoying.<p>

...wait, how is this letter getting to you if I'm in alternate world?

GILBIRD WHAT ARE YOU HIDING FROM ME? YOU LITTLE TIME TRAVELER YOU OR SOME  
>SHIT. PAPA'S PROUD. NOW JUST GET HIM OUT OF HERE.<p>

ARGH, HOW DOES HE DO IT?

-Gilbert

* * *

><p>Gilbert,<p>

You'll be fine—I promise that you'll see the normal world again. Drama king.

Gilbert, just try and relax please. Everything will be all right. Just give us a little time.

At least you have company?

…Shh. We're exploiting loopholes.

Gilbird is more epic than we all originally thought.

Ahhh, I dunno, Gil. Exploits loopholes?

Now. I'm going to finish my nap. And you're going to calm down. Kay? Kay.

Antonio


	1428. Brazil XLII

Espanha,

Uh-oh. That doesn't sound too good. I think you actually miss him trying to  
>kill you as a way of saying 'I fucking love you to death, Tonio~' Cuz I'm<br>pretty sure that's what is going through his head every time he talks to you.  
>Trust me on this, he's just a...what was that word Japan used?...Sun-dairy I<br>think?

Awwww~~~ Tio Toni cried~~~ Never thought I'd hear of the day that you would!

Sua Amiga,

Brazil

P.S This may be kinda...off topic, but have you ever had a bad dream where  
>Romano was fighting with you, beat you up and then left you there?<p>

* * *

><p>Brasil,<p>

Well, that whole first paragraph would be relevant, if Romano was still acting like Feliciano, but he's not. So I am content. Ahaha. And tired. Very, very tired. I don't think you truly realize just how damn exhausted you are until life just comes to a halt and all of a sudden gets boring.

…shut up…

Su amigo,

Antonio

PD: …hmm…sadly, yes…


	1429. Nicaragua CXI

Hola Papi,

I think they're better now... If Inglaterra didn't fix it Belize sure did...

I'm gonna take a siesta now...

Luisa

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

That's good…

…pfft. Lucky you. I had one going, but Sevilla kept interrupting it with mail. I never get siestas anymore…anywho…duerme bien, cariño.

Papi


	1430. Kalingrad IV

Mr. Spain,

Well,here (I took it while he was asleep):

*picture of shirtless Parallel!Gil lying on the couch asleep with a long  
>seemingly glowing red scar across his chest and long silver hair tied into a<br>ponytail*

And that's not all. From the point I found him on my doorstep,he didn't say  
>the word "awesome" even once!<p>

Dimitri Beilschimdt

* * *

><p>Kalingrad,<p>

Ewwww creepy! I'll show mi Papá when he wakes up, kay? He dozed off again.

Whoa. Tío Gilbert didn't say "awesome"? WHAT THE FUCK!

Sevilla

* * *

><p><em>I really should be doing my Spanish IV verb book, but my hand cramped :3 <em>


	1431. Hungary LI

Antonio,

Yeah... it is creepy. I don't like the fact that the damn computer sounds  
>sounds so professional but ends up being very...very...sarcastic. Maybe an<br>example wou-

"I'll tell you again. Texting will cause brain tumors in your head."

No no noo..lost listeningg...go away...

"Hey, Listen. put down the phone, and I'll give you cake. How about that? I'm  
>not lying either. This isn't a lie. It's not cake shaped fish sediment.<br>Promise. Now stop talking to the Spaniard."

...I feel..funny.

Um..I checked the IV drip, it isn't labled. Hey, stupid computer! What is  
>this?<p>

"a mix of Atropine and other substances. It tastes like chicken, try it."

...Hehee~..Oooo...

The room...is spinning.

I want CHICKEN,

Drugged!Elizaveta

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

…A computer…that sort of acts like England…

Oh good _GOD._ What if this was that tea-bastard's plan all along? I ought to go _maim_ him and hide the damned corpse. Fucking British asshole.

…W-what?

LOOK! The damn computer even called me a "Spaniard"! How does it even know that you're talking to me? Augh…conspiracyyyy.

Do _not_ try the damn IV fluid…

Oh good lord…Jesus Christ…

Antonio


	1432. Germany XV

Spain,

Ja, Italy's back to normal now too.

It better be. It's very weird not having mein bruder pester me all the time...

Germany

* * *

><p>Germany,<p>

Very good.

…Yeah. Uhm, I heard that America's getting them home so expect to see Gil very soon.

España


	1433. Basque XX

Antonio,

Well,not quite,but almost. (I hope!)

There!~ He's totally wet now! Oh,look,he's waking up! *splashes him with a  
>second bucket* WAKE UP FRENCHIE! Tu ne veux pas voir les infirmières sexy?<p>

He should be fine now,if not pretty tired,although Pricilla won't let go of my  
>arm...<p>

How are things going with you?

Basque

* * *

><p><em>Translation: Tu ne veux pas voir les infirmières sexy?- <em>_Don't you want to see  
>the sexy nurses?<em>

* * *

><p>Basque,<p>

Good, good.

…Ay, dios mios. Do you want him to get sick? Get him a change of clothes and such, would you?

Oh? She won't?

…Not so good.

Antonio


	1434. America XXVIII

Antonio,

Yeah,I gotcha,and besides,Scotland went after them (After knocking out Great  
>Bastard with a kick ass roundhouse to the head! He's unconscious now,and won't<br>be bothering anyone anytime soon) and dragged them all back here. Poor guys.

Yep!~ Dead buddies with most of the world! (okay,that sounded really  
>Russia-like. O_o Probably cuz I've been burger-deprived for days now)<p>

JESUS GIL! Calm down! When we get back home you can have all the beer you  
>want! And didn't you notice the rope snapped five minutes ago? xD<p>

Looks like the rope's not the only thing that snapped.

I miss you guys too man- this world's really bumming me out here. And thanks!

Alfred (totally being heroic and getting Gil and me out~)

P.S. ...Okay.

P.P.S Wait,how am I sending letters to you in the first place? I'm in another  
>universe!<p>

* * *

><p>Alfred,<p>

Remind me to never, ever anger Scotland…never….

I DON'T WANT TO HAVE DEAD BUDDIES YOU IDIOT! That's just so morbid and depressing and fucking awful sounding! You need to stop having conversations with Russia…

I'll make sure someone has burgers waiting for you when you return…

Oh Gil, our dear, dear Gil—tell him that Ludwig is extremely worried about him.

Pfft.

Awww, poor Alfred. Well, you'll be back soon, so when you get home, just rest and take it easy, aight? De nada.

Antonio

P.S. because we're exploiting loopholes so shut it.


	1435. Florence III

Mr. España,

Ah, Sí, you're right. (I met my parallel self a few days ago, but he wasn't that  
>bad if I do say so myself. ^^)<p>

Well, Romano's back to normal, but Veneziano... not quite. It's kind of like he  
>got back 80% of his personality back ,so he's still scowling quite a bit.<p>

The world's rebuilding itself quite nicely- slowly, but surely. Can I help you  
>with anything?<p>

Matteo

* * *

><p>Florence,<p>

Of course I'm right. I'm España.

Ah, I know Romano is—but Veneziano is not? Hm, curious thing…

I can't imagine that cute little thing scowling…

Ah, I've realized this—and no, no, don't trouble yourself over me…I'm doing quite all right for now. Thank you though.

España


	1436. Portugal CIV

Antonio,

If you need sleep then sleep. If you don't any rest soon; I swear you'll  
>probably start losing your mind.<p>

Hooray? I understand the feeling.

That's good.

You've been sick; I think he understands. You're not going to Hell,  
>irmãozinho.<p>

You've always been a little off (in a good way).

Eu te amo, irmãozinho

You are cute whether you like it or not.

Silvia

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

But I can't fall asleep…you know like if you've been up for a certain amount of time, you get so tired that you can't fall asleep? That's how I feel right now…

I won't lose my mind…promise.

Mhmm…

But nonetheless…do you know how long I've been to Church? Said a prayer for the Good Lord? It seems like forever…I am most defiantly going to hell, hermana.

Hey now…

Te amo Hermana.

Whatever gets you to sleep at night, Silvia.

Antonio


	1437. Arizona XLVI

Dear Papa,

How are you? Anything new?

Love,

Sophia

* * *

><p>Sophia,<p>

I'm still here. Ah. No, nothing really other than Russia declaring war…

Papá

* * *

><p><em>And there was a reference to Sorairo Warai's letters. :D<em>


	1438. New Mexico XIII

Oh. Okay. I can defend my self. I have my awesome broom...and a fork.

You should take a nap Papa. Want me to send you something.

Hallie

PS: Smiley face for you ^-^

* * *

><p>Hallie,<p>

Very good. Forks can be very useful.

N-no, I can't take a nap. I have military affairs to deal with. No, I'm all right.

España

P.S. Gracias


	1439. Romano CXCV

Antonio,

What the hell do you mean by 'maybe tomorrow'?

Fine, and I'll need to buy some matches too so I can burn that damn letter.

Ti amo,

Lovino

P.S. You better hand over that damn letter.

* * *

><p>Mi amor,<p>

I literally mean "maybe tomorrow"

Do so. Uhm, I'm really sorry, but can we put off our nap, mi amor? Russia has decided to declare war on me so I sorta need to go do…military stuffs…yeah…

Te amo,

Antonio

P.S All right, all right, when I'm not busy.


	1440. Madrid XXX

Papa,

Scary images are now stuck in my head of the two of them. The apocalypse may  
>not be coming, but now I'm just frightened. Hm. I wonder if the twins were<br>affected. The image of Arianna trying to rip out my throat with a wooden spoon  
>is just terrifying. Why did I even imagine that?<p>

I think I'm going to have nightmares thanks to my overactive imagination.

Te amo!

Madrid

* * *

><p><em>I do, too. And, seriously, I just imagined Romano smiling and being polite<br>and happily unaware of the world around him and Italy... well, the very  
>thought of Mafia!Italy is terrifying, just because it's IMPOSSIBLE. Do what I<br>did: bring manga or books to summer school. x3 It passes time._

_For the other kids it did. I had fun scaring them. =D_

_Good luck on those exams!~ And congrats on the end of the year! Why does it  
>seem like every school year gets longer and longer?<em>

_Ryuuko and I are writing letters to England, too, so she's sitting next to me.  
>Again. She started saying stuff in Russian that I'm supposed to tell you, but<br>she spoke too fast and I don't know how to spell anything she said, except  
>'privyet!' Uhm.<em>

* * *

><p>My dear, dear Madrid,<p>

This is going to be extremely short, and for that I apologize.

I need you to set up military barricades, we need to do whatever we can to stop Russia in his tracks. I heard he's trying to invade—and I hold his declaration of war in my hand.

Te amo,

Papá

* * *

><p><em>Aughhhhh those images are awful…<em>

_Wish I could—but I can't…though that is a really good idea…_

_Ahaha—really now?_

_Thanks so much~! Sorry it's taken me so long to reply—my grandmother is very, very ill so my family and I are down at her home taking care of her—since I was so distracted, all my teachers curbed my exam grades…thank the Lord._

_I wrote in to England since Spain was mentioned so much Ahaha._

_Russian…what a language…_


	1441. England XXIII

Spain,

Well if you wanted to take a nap then maybe you should have taught your  
>children to not wake you up. I don't see how it's my fault that you fail<br>at parenting.

Really? Well that's the first good news I've heard in a while.

England

P.S. well that's a very fine example of your character. Your head-butting  
>boyfriend teach you that?<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>((you hit her with a book? -_-; ))<em>**

* * *

><p>Inglaterra,<p>

Go fuck off. I'm glad he woke me up—since now I have the opportunity to make your pathetic life more miserable than normal. I don't suck at parenting, my kids have all turned out wonderfully—now, let's look at your parenting…hmm…Sealand…America…not very good outcomes, wouldn't you say?

…Fuck off you asshole.

España

P.S. Pfft, no.

* * *

><p><strong><em>S<em>****_í, I did~! _**


	1442. Catalonia III

Pare,

Isn't it? He's so cute sometimes. But don't tell him i said that. I don't know  
>what he'd do.<p>

Yay, that would b great! But regardless, you should get your boss to let you  
>relax a bit, Pare. Bosses seem to forget we're people sometimes.<p>

Really? Then I guess I don't have to worry so much about Basque... But I'll go  
>pay Barcelona a visit ASAP.<p>

I've never seen him drunk. I didn't know stuffy high horses like him even got  
>drunk! I'd like to see this now...<p>

Of course! But aren't pares supposed to be always right?

Catalonia

* * *

><p>Catalonia,<p>

Well then tell him and find out…

No, no it's not my boss it's a mix of everything…you know? I mean, Russia and I are at war and he keeps bombing my cities and it hurts like hell and I'm fed up and tired and UGH. Lo siento for my ranting. China and Argentina sent me some new tea that's supposed to relax you…but anything called "Youthberry" just reminds me of the Fountain of Youth.

She needs the company, gracias.

Haha, good luck with that.

Of course!

Papá


	1443. Singapore IV

España,

I never found you're happiness annoying. Maybe it's because I don't talk to  
>you much, but you really don't seen all that annoying.<p>

Death threats? That would explain his sour mood when he visited me... wait, I  
>said I wasn't going to mention him, even though I really li-<p>

Forget that. That entire paragraph. Just forget it.

You're welcome! I know how stressful life can be, being OCD and all.

Sincerely,

Yovani Chong

(Singapore)

* * *

><p>Singapore,<p>

Oh, well that's good—because half the world does. Ahaha, oh well.

It's been forgotten .

Life just needs to go away for a little bit. I need peace and quiet and I'm not getting it…damn Russia.

Adiós,

España


	1444. Teruel VIII

España

Don't laugh at me when you read this. I need your help because I think I'm in  
>love. What the hell am I supposed to do?<p>

She doesn't know anything (She is so oblivious...) And I'm afraid that she  
>might misunderstand my feelings if I tell her right now.<p>

Teruel

Sevilla

I wrote to him.

I know I have to express my feelings. But her way to express her feelings  
>scare me to death! I don't want to end up totally burnt. She has that<br>obsession with fire :(

You should know who I'm talking about, don't you?

Teruel

* * *

><p>Teruel,<p>

Aw, of course I won't. You're in love? How lovely~! No pun intended, by the way. Ah, love is a funny thing, really. Well—first you need to figure out to express your feelings to the one you love, got it? And make sure you don't get clingy or anything because said person may push you away—and that would be bad.

Hmm—well, if our darling Valencia (I've gotten hints, not need to hit anyone) doesn't get it now, just inch your way closer. But slowly. Just keep showing little displays of affection, and see how she reacts, all right?

España

Teruel,

So I saw.

Just act slowly, okay? Don't make any sudden moves or maybe she will burn you—we can't have you burnt to a crisp, now can we? Dad would be devastated.

Oh I know. Pretty much everyone but Valencia herself know.

Buena suerte.

Sevilla


	1445. Guatemala XLI

Hola Sevilla,

Ah, Padre's sleeping? Well that's good.

Well, Panama and Colombia switched personalities for a bit, and it was...  
>interesting. Well, it was mostly creepy. Colombia was acting spacey and happy<br>and Panama was... we'll, you know how Colombia normally acts!

But then Belize fixed it. Oh yeah, and Guatemala City said that you owe her  
>$50.<p>

Guatemala

* * *

><p>Mi querida Rita,<p>

No, not anymore. It wasn't much of a siesta, either.

Colombia just worries me…

Sevilla wanted me to relay a message to Guatemala City saying that he's not paying her $50 and to take it out of m—WAIT A SECOND! Little brat! NO! Dammit…he can pay his own debts…

Papá


	1446. Nicarao XIV

Ah, hola Sevilla,

Well, Maya went batshit crazy and was about to go after your Papa. But then  
>Aztec for once in his life, decided to help your father and is currently<br>fighting Maya. And getting his ass kicked. Hold on...

I just knocked Maya out with a rock. Who knew that just a rock would knock her  
>out. Oh well, it was fun seeing Aztec running around. If I know Maya, your<br>Papa will be bombarded with apologies later.

Nicarao

* * *

><p>Nicarao,<p>

Aztec is getting his ass kicked? Sweet. Now I don't have to deal with that sonuvabitch's nasty ass attitude~! And that means I can focus on kicking Russia's ass instead.

Wow. You knocked Maya out with a rock? That's impressive to say the least. Tell Maya that she doesn't have to apologize to me.

España


	1447. French Guiana VII

Bonjour Seville~

And now Papa's awake! Basque, was throwing water on him necessary? Oh well!  
>He's back!<p>

And Basque says hi back.

Ah, Espagne's sleeping? Well that's good!

Pricilla

* * *

><p>Pricilla,<p>

Tell su Papá that I say "Hola" and I'll visit him after I bomb the Holy Hell outta Russia, all right?

I was sleeping…until I was rudely disrupted.

España


	1448. Utah I

Dear Sevilla,

How are you doing?

Sincerely,

Trinity Sariah Young

Utah

* * *

><p>Trinity,<p>

Hey, I'm doing all right…considering the circumstances…how about you, chica?

Sevilla


	1449. Portugal CV

Antonio,

Sim, I know that feeling. That's why I have a bottle of sleeping pills just in  
>case. Do you want some so you'll fall asleep?<p>

Good! Besides, you're already crazy... I don't want you to go even more loony.

For the last time, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HELL, YOU LITTLE SQUIRT!

What? It's true~

Eu te amo, irmãozinho

You were especially cute when I forced you into my old dresses back when we  
>were just little kids~<p>

Silvia

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

No, no… I have to stay awake until this whole Russia fiasco is over…but after words, I'd appreciate some.

Ahaha, sí, I suppose you're right.

OH ALL RIGHT! I GOT IT! :3

Pfft…

Te amo, hermana

Ugh…don't remind me of that…

Antonio

P.S. Say hello to cup of coffee number 56~! And cup of tea number 12~!


	1450. Portugal CVI

Antonio,

Just don't keel over from sleep deprivation, okay?

Eu te amo,irmãozinho

Why? What's so bad about it? It was only dress-up~

Silvia

* * *

><p>Mi querida hermana,<p>

Oh, I won't. Bombing Russia to Holy Hell is way too much fun…fusososo…he deserves what's comin' his way.

Te amo hermana,

Everything! It was embarrassing as fuck!

Antonio


	1451. Valencia XLIII

Sevilla

You're wrong! It's not everyone else minus España. It's everyone else minus  
>España and Comunidad Valenciana. They love my Fallas and my sister's<br>bonfires! Does "everyone else" include you?

I think it comes from that day when my brother was burned down, 300 years ago.  
>I suffered a lot that day. I really wanted to help him but all my efforts came<br>to nothing. Xàtiva burned during two whole days. I've never cried so much. It  
>was horrible, all his yelling made me deaf for hours.<p>

When I took him to my home, we wouldn't sleep for days and days. Sevilla, he  
>LOST eveything,even his name. The worst was that they wanted ME to give up,<br>not him. No... the worst was that he was burned down because I didn't support  
>Dad's boss. I supported the man who ended up losing. And I nearly lost<br>Xàtiva.

Those days I had the random thought that it would be great to tame fire. "No  
>juegues con juego o te quemarás" we say. I wanted to do something with fire,<br>something special that could make smile everyone, even Xàtiva. And something  
>that warned people from its danger. After a lot of years, I finally found an<br>idea. My beautiful Fallas. I really work hard year after year to make then  
>look so beautiful. And then, I burn them.<p>

Xàtiva's not afraid of fire anymore, Sevilla. He enjoys my Fallas.

Love,

Valencia

PD: Did you call Spain "Dad"? HAHAHAHHA

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

No, "todos" does not include me.

I remember that day, very vaguely, and I remember Papá sitting with you, comforting you, even though he was busy as hell—but he shoved everything aside just to sit and hold you…he really is a good Papá, isn't he?

I know, querida, I know…it was horrible. The whole thing was terrible…Papá was so torn up over the whole thing…

Ah, really? Good luck with that! If anyone could tame fire, it would be you, Sis.

I'm glad he's not. Papá sends his regards from Moscow…

Oh. How are you feeling? I feel like crap—so does Madrid and Barcelona…Russia's taking advantage of Papá's weakness right now and have you realized no one's doing a damn thing?

Con amor,

Sevilla

PD: I do it to piss him off—but I'm refraining from that since he's in such a predicament right now. You should've seen how giddy he got when he was given the A-Okay to bomb Russia…even NUKE him.


	1452. Italy LXXIV

Huh? oh, Ciao Sevilla!

He's not? Are you sure? I was really mean to him!

Why not? It's pasta!

Huh? Why?,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feli~<p>

No, no, you're fine—please stop fretting. If you really wanna make it up to me, send me military provisions…I'm sort of lacking…

Antonio


	1453. Santillana del Mar III

Sevilla

Don't be so mean with Valencia. She's not weird. She's just... eh... ehh...  
>misunderstood. Yes, misunderstood.<p>

Hermanito, You have helped me a lot. I'll talk to dad sometime. Well,  
>actually, I'm going to write now.<p>

Ah, otra cosa. You have softened quite a lot. Has something happened? Have  
>you... fallen in love? ;)<p>

Love,

Santillana del Mar.

Dad

I need a nickname.

Or something.

I can't stand being the "liar" of the family.

Love,

Santillana del Mar.

* * *

><p>Santillana del Mar,<p>

Very misunderstood, but we love her dearly—so that doesn't matter…Ahaha. I think Dad's the only one who truly understands her.

De nada.

S-shut up, dammit! I haven't fallen in love or anything stupid like that…D-dad just asked me to be n-nicer…y-yeah, that's it…

Stupid jerk…

Love,

Sevilla

Santillana del Mar~

Hola, lo siento about your name…Ahaha…

But yes, a nickname would be fine—whatever you what my dear.

Love,

Papá

P.S. Did Sevilla get you started on the "Dad" thing…? I really hate that…

P.S.S. Has Russia bombed anywhere near you?


	1454. Prussia XLVIII

Antonio,

Beeer... dep-deprivation... urgh.

America can be cool and all, but he talks waaay too much. My ears are gonna  
>fall off. And he smells like food, the little Scheißkerl. Makin' me hungry.<br>Uuuugh... beeeeer.

It's still weird just how he does it. Maybe he's... THE KEY TO ALL OUR  
>PROBLEMS.<p>

DAHAHAHAHA JUUUST KIDDING. 'Cause if that's true, England would probably  
>capture him to probe him or something and I won't have THAT happen, good sir.<p>

Gilbird IS epic and ALWAYS has been, bitch. He takes after me!

I JUST WANT SOME BEEEEER. ASFDFAFDSDFDS.

-Gilbeert

P.S. SCHIESSE. Did I really just sign my name as 'GilBEERt'? Verdammt.  
>Bieeeeer, gimme iiiiit. Gimme! Gimmegimmegimme!<p>

* * *

><p>Gilbert (unless you'd rather be called "GilBEERt" )<p>

You'll be all right, just chill out, will you?

Yes, he does tend to talk a lot…you just have to learn how to tune out all that senseless rambling. I wish I could help you, Gil, but I'm busy right now.

Probably—England's a fucking creep like that…

Ahh, yes he does. Awww, I should go snuggle my bull…but I' m in Moscow now…

YOU'LL LIVE A LITTLE WHILE LONGER WITHOUT IT!

Antonio

P.S. Yes, you did…it was amusing…


	1455. Azores VII

Tio Toni,

I'm not sure if you're taking a sesta or not. Ha ha~ You and your love of  
>sestas. Anyways, I was wondering if I could come and visit you. It feels<br>pretty lonely out here; and, I want to see you and mom.

Azores

* * *

><p><em>(Translation notes:<em>

_sesta(s) - nap(s)_

* * *

><p>Azores,<p>

I was…but then I was rudely interrupted by a fucking lunatic named Russia declaring war on me…

Of course you can visit—but not now. I don't want you being caught up in this damned war…

I know it can get lonely, lo siento about that querida…pero, su Mamá y yo would love to see you as well.

Tío Toni


	1456. Argentina XVII

Mamá,

Sheesh, it's been a while since I sent you a letter, huh?

H-Hey, what do you do when your dog sulks in a corner for five hours?(It's  
>usually three)<p>

Con amor,

Argentina

* * *

><p>Argie,<p>

Hola~ sí, it has—I wish I wasn't at war right now so I could sit down and write you a ridiculously long letter of love~!

You snuggle it and give it tons and tons of treats~! But I have kitties so I dunno if that'll work…

Con amor,

Mamá


	1457. Golden Horde I

Hey there, Antonio:

My name's Batu Akhmanov-Braginski, and I'm also known as the Golden Horde. I'm  
>currently part of Russia, so I'll take care of the foreign affairs. By the<br>way, why did you treat Philippines badly when he was little? Maes me wonder  
>why little Vanya and I didn't adopt him. Thanks to your colonial rule on<br>Philippines, he's dirt poor. Perhaps he should be given a Russian style shock  
>treatment~gala.<p>

As it may be, I'm a bit more gentler than little Vanya. I stil remember him as  
>my cute servant with a hat and a scarf around his neck. Enclosed in this<br>letter is a picture of little Vanya when he was little.

Golden Horde

* * *

><p>Golden Horde,<p>

Since I'm more respectful than half the other nations…allow me to be curt with you:

If you handle Russia's fucking foreign affairs then get the _FUCK_ out of my nation, do you understand me? I will not tolerate a senseless war such as this—and if you so much as place another Russian soldier on my soil, I will freakin' nuke you to Holy Hell, comprende mi _amigo_?

I did not treat the Philippines badly—that was America. I took good care of him. There's a reason he and I still talk, you know.

El Reino de España

P.S. Do not address me as "Antonio".

* * *

><p><em>Tough break Golden Horde…Toni's not too happy with anything "Russian" right now…<em>


	1458. Germany XVI

Spain,

Well that's good.

Germany

* * *

><p>Germany,<p>

Yes, it is. Ah, I don't mean to be a bother, but would you mind sending military provisions? I'll pay if you need me to—I just need to end this damned war with Russia already…and get him the _hell_ out of my nation.

España


	1459. Brazil XLIII

Espanha,

Wow, I get news from Europe really fucking slowly...So Romano's back to his  
>old, fiery self, sim? That's always good to hear.<p>

That line about being tired made me kinda sleepy...yawn~

Sending you some extra pillows with tomatoes embroided on them,

Brazil

P.S I-I see...so I'm not the only one then...

* * *

><p>Brasil,<p>

Ah, that's all right. Yes he is…and I'm very happy about that. Having him acting like Feliciano was just weirding me out.

Sorry…

Aw, gracias. But, I'm in Moscow now…sleep isn't one of my priorities at the moment.

España

P.S. No, it would seem you're not.


	1460. Ireland I

Hey Antonio!

Iona Kirkland here (aka Ireland, in case you've forgotten) How are you?  
>Haven't seen you since one of the World Meetings- can't remrber which one.<br>Umm… I guess I just wanted to say hi! Can you say hi to France and Prussia  
>for me? Thanks!<p>

Iona Kirkland/The Republic of Ireland

* * *

><p>Ireland,<p>

Hola~! Well, I'm all right. I could be better. Ah, mi querida, I haven't been to a World Meeting in months…I've been terribly sick.

Ahaha, well hola~! I'm sorry this letter seems rushed…I'm sorta at war with Russia right now. And of course. I'll send your regards to Francis and Gilbert

España


	1461. Romano CXCVI

Antonio,

….dammit.

WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?

Ti amo,

Lovino

P.S. Si, I understand. Kick his ass.

* * *

><p>Mi amor,<p>

Sorry about that…

Yes! Of course I'm serious! That's why I'm in the freezing hell known as Moscow right now!

Te amo,

Antonio

P.S. Gracias mi amor…I'll kick his ass into submission just for you…and of course my nation's freedom…but mostly for you.


	1462. England XXIV

Spain,

Oh, believe me you and your so called 'friends' have been doing that for  
>years. And shut up. There's also…Can…Can…Can something too! And his<br>personality is wonderful. Peter has and always will be a brat and Alfred was  
>and will always be a bloody git. No amount of parenting will change that.<p>

Such language.

England

P.S. oh, so it looks you were just born a rude wanker. Good to know.

* * *

><p>Inglaterra,<p>

As much as I love to argue with you, I haven't the time nor the patience right now, so kindly shut the fuck up and allow me to deal with Russia in peace, all right?

Unless you actually wanna be a nice nation and help out—then I'd actually be appreciative of you…for once.

Pfft, your language isn't much better.

España


	1463. Hungary LII

Hellooo-Eh, Who is this again? Oh, OHHH YES. SPANANANO~

Eloo Spananano~

How you doin'? I feel great! Pffhahaha...

OH MY GOD DON'T EVEN-

GET OFF THAT PONY POLAND! G-G-AAAHH! PONY BRIGADE OF DOOM! RUUN!

Ow- I just fell out of a bed. Hmmm~

KOLING IS FOR VODKA SIPPERS! HAMBURGERS ARE FOR THE BLONDIES WITH COWLICKS!  
>AND PIANOOOOOOSS ARE FOR STIFFS-<p>

Well Hi.

How are you holding up?

...Because I'm a potato~

NO, I'M NOT GERMAN WHAT YOU TALKIIN' BOUT TONIO?

The chicken juice is all gone anyway...

Dunno~ I don't even know where it is!

Who's that? THE TACO MAN? HIIIIII

Drugged!Elizaveta

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

Spananano…well…that's a new one…

…Uhm…I have not comment to half of this letter, mi querida…all I can say is that I'm holding you in prayers, because this is just wrong…

OHMAIGOD! A COHERENT SENTENCE! LE GASP! Since you asked so coherently , I'm not holding up. I'm sick and at war…and that's not fun. Nope. Not fun at all.

Oh damn…I take back the whole "coherent" thing…

…Ay…dios mios…may God have mercy on whoever's doing this to you…

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>I loved this letter…<em>


	1464. New Mexico XIV

Yes they can. And toothbrushes. I learn from you well. The broom rules  
>all(besides you churros, and other stuff but whatever. ^-^). That and I'm<br>getting fighting lessons from Texas. Nyeh heh.

Ohh… Okay then. Feel free to call when ya need help. ^-^

Su antiguo territorio siempre optimista,

Hallie

New Mexico

Ps: No problema papa. Just ask and you get free smiley faces. ^-^

* * *

><p>Hallie,<p>

Toothbrushes…? Do I even want to know? Ah, I suppose you do…

Muchas gracias querida.

España

P.S. Ahah, gracias, again.


	1465. Moravia I

Hello Spain,

I was wondering how you control Romano? Because I am needing to deal with lil'  
>sis Prague, and she is just as evil as him!<p>

Please help.

Moravia

* * *

><p>Moravia,<p>

Well…I don't control him. He behaves how he behaves. And my Romano is not evil…just misunderstood and underappreciated…except by me, but that's a different story, now isn't it?

But, if you're in such dire need of assistance, just sit down and chat about it—and if that doesn't work, just use normal disciplinary actions, I suppose…

España


	1466. Wales XX

Spain,

You're indebted to me, huh? Fine, you can repay me by sitting in and listening  
>to one of Ireland and Northern Ireland's pointless arguments (I need a break<br>from listening to them). I think out of all my brothers, those two are the  
>ones that annoy me the most. Anyways, you're welcome.<p>

Hwyl,

Cymru

* * *

><p>Wales,<p>

Oh goodness. Well, Ireland sent me a letter, so I suppose I'm already chatting with her…

Thanks again.

España


	1467. Teruel IX

España

I gave her a bunch of flowers. She KISSED me on the cheek and said "Thanks.  
>Not many cities like to take part in my offering of flowers".<p>

I'll just keep trying...

Teruel

Sevilla,

Act slowly? As if I were in front af a wild bull?

Am I that obvious? Nicaragua also knew... *sigh*

Thanks. La necesitaré (I'll need it)

Teruel

* * *

><p>Teruel,<p>

Awww, that's so cute~! I'm glad you two are (sorta) hitting it off~!

You can do it, I have faith in you.

Oh, question, no sign of Russian soldiers yet? I know they've taken Barcelona, Madrid, Sevilla and sadly, Valencia…

España

Teruel,

I really, really wish I could chat—but these damned Russian soldiers need to get the FUCK OUTTA MI CIUDAD! Motherfuckers…

You sorta are obvious, but that's all right.

Sí—I think we could all use some luck right about now.

Sevilla


	1468. Peru VII

_É uma outra carta._

Oh, este é da Espanha. H-hi Spain. Is Sao Tome

_and Principe._

Tell Mãe we said hi.

_Hi, Mãe._

How things going in Europe?

_Going to Europe fun. But Peru's house is fun too._

Yes, is fun. Dynamite will make more fun! :D

_Yeah! Not worry, Spain, we send some to you later too so you have fun with  
>us! :3<em>

Bye now!~

_Bye Spain!_

* * *

><p>Hola you two,<p>

Ah, I wish I was talking to sua mãe right now, but I'm not—though I will extend your regards to her, all right?

Things in Europe are awful—might I ask why you're at Perú's House?

Uhm, no, that's all right—don't worry about it.

Adiós,

España


	1469. Iparralde I

Greetings Monsieur Espagne,

This is Basque's brother, Iparralde. Listen, something's been bothering me  
>lately. A few hours ago, I felt some kind of... disturbance or something.<p>

I think something may have happened to Hegoalde. I-Is he alright? Did you hear  
>from him recently? I'm very worried about him...<p>

Iparralde

French Basque Country aka N. Basque Country

* * *

><p>Iparralde,<p>

Ah, sí, hola…¿como estás? Oh, really? A disturbance? Could that possibly be the war between Russia and I?

Hegoalde? I haven't heard from him… Je suis désolé

España


	1470. Guatemala XLII

Ay, lo siento. did you keep on waking up?

...She worries all of us...

Ugh,Sevilla's trying to get money from your account?

Rita

* * *

><p>Rita,<p>

Yes and no…yes because Sevilla is a pain in the ass and no because I had to get up to stop that damned Russia…

Sí…she really does…

He was. But now he's not. He's got other problemas…

Papá


	1471. Nicarao XV

Hola España,

dios mio... Aztec was trying to help you, remember? nevermind...

Si, I knocked her out with a rock. I just decided I wanted it to end and just  
>threw a rock at her...<p>

Nicarao

* * *

><p>Nicarao,<p>

Sadly, I really don't care.

Pfft, that's sort of amusing.

España


	1472. Catalonia IV

Pare,

I don't want to scare him! He's already so nervous... kinda like a mouse. It's  
>so cute, but I think he'd get scared if I told him how cute he can be...<p>

Pare! It's fine, everyone needs someone to rant to. I really don't mind. Just  
>'cause I look and act young doesn't mean I can't handle listening to the bad<br>stuff.

But Russia is a lot of mean words that I shouldn't say 'cause then I'd sound  
>like Mr. Romano. But to put it nicely, he should go fuck a si mateix. (fuck<br>himself)

Hehe, fountain of youth. I wish that was real. It would be so cool~

Vostè és benvingut! (You are welcome)

I hope the world will calm down soon, Pare. Everyone's stressed out and upset  
>and it's so, so, I don't even have a word for it! I just don't like how edgy<br>and upset everyone is now. It makes me sad...

Catalonia~

* * *

><p>Catalonia,<p>

Well…I dunno what to tell you then…ahaha.

Yeah, I suppose…it's just so damn frustrating…and I don't normally get frustrated but ughhh…I need a vacation…a good, long vacation with no work and no damn foreign affairs to deal with.

Let's just say Russia sucks, shall we?

Pfft, who said it _doesn't_ exist?

The world will calm down eventually all it takes is a little time…

Papá


	1473. Italy LXXV

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Ve~ military provisions? But si! I will! Is fratello with you now?

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feli,<p>

Yeah, military provisions. Are you unaware that I'm at war right now…? He was with me, before I had to go to Moscow. Why?

Antonio


	1474. Golden Horde II

All right, El Reino de España:

I'm part of Russia thanks to his conquests. I can't do anything about it right  
>now, but I am itching for some payback from you for sending your mercenaries<br>to Russia back in 1612 when you obeyed the damned Vatican to Catholicize the  
>Russian nation. Karma's a bitch, ain't it? If you treated Philippines well,<br>then why is he poor? I understand if you wanna nuke me. There's always our  
>nuclear arsenal, but if you kill Russia, then I take over his lands and become<br>his successor. Then I'll forge my own empire out of his ashes. Vi panimayete,  
>Espanya? Or should I send Ottoman Turkey to burn your tomato fields, and then<br>I'll be hearing your screams of fury.

Sadistic!Golden Horde

P.S.: Think before you decide to nuke me and Russia. I can either be brutal or  
>civilized when Russia falls and I forge my own empire.<p>

* * *

><p>Golden Horde,<p>

I couldn't give two cents about "karma". Payback you say? So be it. I'll just beat you into the dust.

Ask fucking America if you want to know why Lorenzo's poor.

Good luck with that. No, I don't plan on killing Russia, I just plan on making his life so damn miserable that he'll be wishing he's dead…and I won't relent, either.

Turkey? He doesn't have near the strength the former Ottoman Empire did. I'd love to see him try and take me down.

El Reino de España

P.S. Oh, no, no, no, I don't plan on allowing you to forge another Empire. That would mean hell for the other nations and hell if I'm going to let that happen, sadistic asshole.


	1475. Azores VIII

Tio Toni,

I heard about that from mom. She said she's helping you out. By the way, what  
>does she mean when she's "going to use a fork to *CENSORED* *CENSORED*<br>*CENSORED* *CENSORED* Russia's *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* and *CENSORED*  
>*CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* til he *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED*<br>*CENSORED* *CENSORED*"? Whatever it means, it sounds really painful and dirty  
>(like even dirtier than France). Anyways, if you need help in the war; I<br>promise I'll lend a helping hand.

Azores

* * *

><p>Azores,<p>

Ah, yeah, it sorta (really) sucks. Oh is she? Very good. Now I can relax a bit…I was a bit worried about how my half-assed military would hang on…ever since that last…incident…I haven't had time nor the money to bring my military back up to it's former glory.

Uh, never you mind…

Gracias for that.

Tío Toni


	1476. Golden Horde III

Hello, Espanya:

I'll start ordering the Russian soldiers to get out of there, but it will be  
>tough. He's a bit eccentric right now, and I'm also dealing with my own<br>sadistic self. With oil discovered in Siberia, I suppose you'll want some  
>reparations and reconstruction efforts. Of course, if you'll agree to letting<br>me control all of Russia's lands, then I'll let you off easy. Of course, I'll  
>have to start talking to the other nations too since we're busy trying to<br>reconstruct the old Mongol Empire.

What has gotten you and little Vanya into war in the first place? If he wanted  
>to help, then he should have at least offered economic aid, not send soldiers<br>to occupy territories. I have some imperial ambitions too, but I'm more  
>restrained and pragmatic when it comes to building an empire. Then again,<br>Hungary knows about my past intrusions into Europe. I'm the one who turned  
>little Vanya into what he is today, simply because of my boss's instructions<br>to destroy any signs of resistance. Of course you should have seen his bruised  
>hands when he was little.<p>

Golden Horde

* * *

><p>Golden Horde,<p>

Good. You have 24 hours. No more. Less would be preferable. Hell yes I want fucking reparation and reconstruction efforts and aid! I'm fucking _broke_ right now!

No. I refuse. I will not aid in the rebuilding of an empire.

He started it. All I got was a unprovoked declaration of war and Russian soldiers invading my nation. So why don't you ask him?

I didn't want his aid. I see the way he hawks over Iceland…and I don't want any part of his schemes that I'm sure he's coming up in that crazed, sadistic mind of his.

El Reino de España


	1477. Wales XXI

Spain,

You poor sorry soul. Try to avoid talking to Ireland when he's drunk.

Again, you're welcome.

Hwyl,

Cymru

P.S. I heard you went to war with Russia. Pob lwc.

* * *

><p>Wales,<p>

Well, _she_ wasn't drunk when _she_ wrote to meâ€¦but I'll bear that to mind, thank you.

España

* * *

><p><em>I like how Spain empathized the "She".<em>


	1478. Iparralde II

Espagne,

I believe that is part of it.

Oh,alright then. But thank you anyway.

Hold on...

...

-!

I-I just recieved word that Vitoria-Gasteiz was A-bombed by Russia...

*picks up gun*

Iparralde

* * *

><p>Iparralde,<p>

I figured as much.

Ah, you're welcome.

…what? Are you fucking kidding me? God damn…well, just put down the gun and allow me to deal with it…after all, I am in Russia right now.

España


	1479. Bulgaria V

Spain,

I heard you went to war with Russia. Do you need help? Romania and I can lend  
>you a hand.<p>

Bulgaria

* * *

><p>Bulgaria,<p>

Yes, you've heard correctly. Don't know why, but whatever…

Help? Ah, I'm all right for now. Mi hermana's got me covered…but, I'll be sure to graciously accept your offer if need be.

España


	1480. Philippines XXIV

Antonio,

I think I'll tell you all about how all of us escaped the cell in the parallel  
>universe later and ask you one thing.<p>

Do you need help? With Russia and his allies I mean. Because I will be more  
>than happy to help beat Golden Horde's ass into next week. (Don't get me<br>wrong, the guy's usually pretty pleasant, but he's been annoying lately, what  
>with invading my place all of a sudden...)Plus America's itching to drop<br>H-bombs on Russia.

Good Luck!

Lorenzo

* * *

><p>Lorenzo,<p>

All right then. You can tell me now, I'm not too busy…never mind, I take that back.

No, no I'm quite all right. But, if you so desire, have fun kicking Golden Horde's ass to the next life, all right? Wait, he invaded you? What the fuck is his problem…? He's not even a nation anymore…he kept mentioning reforming the Mongol Empire…which is sort of frightening.

Oh? Alfred's in on this too? Well, I should've figured that much…but, let him know I'll be the one doing the dropping of nuclear bombs, all right? I'm just craving a good explosion.

Antonio


	1481. Azores IX

Tio Toni,

You should know by now that mom will always have your back. Besides, I thinks she's still mad at him for sending her a bouquet of sunflowers with hidden cameras in it.

Well if you don't know what it means, I guess I could go ask someone like France. Maybe Prussia? Nah, I'll probably ask England. He always answers my questions.

Você é bem vindo Tio Toni ~!

Azores

* * *

><p>Azores,<p>

Of course I know that—and I'm very appreciative to her and everything she does for me. Ahahaha, I'm sure she's quite furious about that.

No, I do know what it means—don't ask them—please don't. I don't want those three to warp your mind.

Gracias mi querida.

Tío Toni


	1482. Iparralde III

Espagne,

Well,I can't just sit by while my brother gets bombed in one of his major  
>cities,can I?<p>

*shoots Russian soldier*

Iparralde

* * *

><p>Iparralde,<p>

No, you can't…I suppose.

España


	1483. Wales XXII

Spain,

Oh, it's good that he wasn't drunk. You're welcome.

Hwyl,

Cymru

* * *

><p>Wales,<p>

Ah, yes, I suppose it is. When Irishmen get drunk, it's a bit scary

España


	1484. Azores X

Tio Toni,

I don't Russia ever realized it's never good to piss mom off. She's scary when  
>she's mad. I think you're very aware of this. How many times has she's beaten<br>you with a chair?

But, I've asked them questions before. Like for example, what's a pedophile?  
>From what they told me, I think you may have some of the signs of a pedophile.<br>Yay, I have a pedophile tio~!

Você é bem vindo.

Azores

* * *

><p>Azores,<p>

Russia doesn't understand how not to piss anyone off. Sí, su mamá can be very frightening when pissed off. Of course I'm aware of it—my head took a good percent of stress relief. Let's not talk about that, shall we?

EH! WHAT? You asked them what a pedophile is? Jesus Christ…I AM NOT A PEDOPHILE for Christ's sake…just…just come to your mother or I if you want to know stuff like that…all right?

Tío Toni


	1485. Germany XVII

Spain,

Um, okay. I'll ask my boss about it.

Germany

* * *

><p>Germany,<p>

Ah, thank you very much. Russia hasn't been giving you many problems, has he?

España


	1486. Guatemala XLIII

Padre,

Oh, okay. Nicaragua got wind of Russia's invasion and she's trying to take  
>back Valencia... she seems to be winning too...<p>

...and she named her bat... she named it Carmen...

This worries me... because when I tried to call her, I got Granada instead  
>saying something like "Lo siento, but Mama's gona batshit crazy"...<p>

Rita

* * *

><p>Rita,<p>

Oh good—at least someone is doing the World some good. I'm stuck here in freezing Moscow…and it sucks.

…Carmen…? Why Carmen…?

Oh good lord…uhm, well…if my cities weren't decimated I'd send Sevilla—he always seemed to have a good power of influence over her…can I impose upon you to go check things out, por favor?

Papá


	1487. England XXV

Spain,

Yes, I saw it on the news.

I can't believe I'm going to say this…but if you need my help with this  
>in anyway all you need to do is just as for it. So is there anything that you<br>need me to do?

England

* * *

><p>Inglaterra,<p>

Ah, well, dammit, I can't be rude…

Y-yeah, I could use the help, muchas gracias Inglaterra. Russia's just annihilating my military—he's got considerably more men than I do…and since that last…incident…I haven't had the money to build it back up.

Would you mind sending soldiers or something to Spain? Russia's invaded and there's nothing I could do…

Thanks again, Inglaterra,

España

* * *

><p><em>THEY'RE BEING POLITE TO ONE ANOTHER~! AHHH!<em>


	1488. Romano CXCVII

Antonio,

Damn bastard. I'm coming there right now!

Ti amo,

Lovino

P.S. Don't do it for me dumbass. Do it because you want to.

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Coming where? Moscow? Are you kidding me? No! Stay put, please…spare me the headache/heart ache/heart attack/worry…etcetera. Please my love…

Te amo,

Antonio

P.S. Well—I don't want to. I have to. So, might as well make it worthwhile and do it for my one and only Lovino, ¿no?


	1489. Nicarao XVI

Okay, I guess.

Si, it was kind of funny.

Nicarao

* * *

><p>Nicarao,<p>

Yeah…I guess I'll apologize to Aztec and Maya later…

Sí, it is.

España


	1490. Santillana del Mar IV

Sevilla

He really understands his cities and regions... It would drive me mad xD

Ohh... so... YOU ARE IN LOVE! (because everybody knows you would ignore Dad  
>after a few letters)<p>

With whoooooooooooo? eh? ehh´?

Santillana del Mar... Or just Mar

Reino de España

If you don't want your daughter to call you "Dad", I'll adress you formally  
>u.u<p>

Love,

Mar

PS: I don't think so. Cantabria is ok...

* * *

><p>Mar,<p>

I think it's amazing how easily Papá understands us…actually, wait, it's scary.

W-what? G-god, what would make you think that… and what do you mean by that?

…I…I won't tell ya…figger it out…jerk…

Sevilla

Mar,

Nooo! I don't wanna me called El Reino de España by my children—but Papá is considerably better and much more preferable than…Dad…blah. I hate the way it sounds.

Con amor,

Papá

P.S. Okay, good…just, keep an eye out, all right?


	1491. Teruel X

España

I don't really think she likes me...

*Get depressed*

I'm with her know, taking care of her wounds...

She is REALLY angry at you.

Teruel

Sevilla

I'm helping Valencia right now. She keeps burning alive those Russian soldiers  
>when she thinks I'm not looking.<p>

the best? She uses their own vozka so they burn faster

Teruel

* * *

><p>Teruel,<p>

Says who? I'm sure she does. Just…just work with her, all right?

Thank you…I feel terrible since I can't be there right now…I'm such an awful Papá. Tell Valencia I love her and I'm really, really sorry…I didn't mean /want/ for this to happen.

España

Teruel,

Good…I'm glad. Dad's all torn up. He sent me a text expressing his worry for us—and he sends his regards from Moscow—as well as apologies for not being able to take care of us right now.

Pfft, good. Go Valencia~! Most amazing sister, ever, right?

Sevilla


	1492. Romano CXCVIII

Antonio,

And just what the hell am I supposed to do that that bastard attacks you?  
>But..fine…I won't. Only so it doesn't stress you out.<p>

Ti amo,

Lovino

P.S. fine, whatever works for you.

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Watch over my nation—that's all I want. Please. I'll even transfer you control of battalions and such…thank you my love. I really appreciate it.

Te amo,

Antonio

P.S. Gracias mi amor. I love you very, very much.


	1493. Golden Horde IV

Hello, Espanya:

I suppose you'll want payment in Euros and gold bullions, right? We've pulled  
>the Russian soldiers out of your territory, but I had to prod Ivan to do his<br>work or else we're screwed. Him and his 'Becoming One with Mother Russia'  
>thing. At least Belarus is the only nation Russia DOESN'T want to become one<br>with, so you'll have your work cut out when you talk to her, I suppose. When I  
>asked Ivan why he invaded, he gave me the 'Become One with Mother Russia'<br>answer. That's all the answer I could get.

Of course, I'm still a nation but I'm just a shell of my former self, the  
>Republic of Tatarstan. Don't get me wrong, but I don't like the way Alfred<br>raised Philippines after you had to give him away. He lost his Asiatic spirit  
>and replaced with a Western mindset. It's those things that makes him a<br>sore thumb to the rest of the Asian nations. I might as well pull out of the  
>Philippines, but it's not fair that he should be pro-Western. I hate nations<br>that act like the West when they're supposed to be Asiatic nations.

Frustrated!Golden Horde

P.S.: Tell Philippines to try his luck fighting me, but his military is pure  
>shit. Even if Alfred does decide to attack me and Ivan, we could still find a<br>way to counter his antics. We don't want to have a world where Western nations  
>get to call the shots.<p>

* * *

><p>Golden Horde,<p>

Yes. That would be fine. I don't plan on talking to Belarus. She wasn't apart of whatever the hell this was. Pfft, that's a bullshit reason to invade a nation who hasn't done anything to provoke.

Tatarstan…call me thick-headed but I haven't a clue where you're located…lo siento for that. Yeah, you better pull your troops out of the Philippines, or I will intervene.

El Reino de España

P.S. Perdón, but, you will or both Alfred and I will have to get involved. The world is what it is. We can't change it so just sit back and enjoy the ride, you can't twist nations to do your bidding or act in favor of you and the Asiatic nations.


	1494. Mongolia I

Hello there, Espanya:

No, I'm not Golden Horde. Golden Horde's one of my sons and he took care of  
>Russia when he was little. I'm actually the nation of Mongolia, the father of<br>the four rival Khanates. I heard about what happened to Golden Horde, so I've  
>decided to write for the moment. I'll have to tell the other nations that<br>Golden Horde's checked in the hospital and won't come out for a while. He took  
>a beating from the rest of the nations, but I'm gonna have to launch my<br>retribution to them if they kepp on beating my sons up. Like Kipchak says, he  
>doesn't tolerate a world where Western nations get to call the shots.<p>

So Ivanushka's not playing nice, is he? I've gotta teach him a lesson he'll  
>never forget. Then again, I practically taught him what he knows today. You<br>can easily conclude that we had a hand in his development as a nation. Where  
>else do you think he learned how to terrorize nations? Us, of course! But if<br>we hadn't invaded Russia, then other nations like Poland or even the Teutonic  
>Knights would have killed him from the start. We just helped him survuve~gala.<p>

Mongolia

* * *

><p>Mongolia,<p>

Obviously…

Once again, obviously…

Oh? What happened to Golden Horde? I haven't done a thing, except invade Russia and bomb the shit out of him because _he _invaded _ my_ nation. I hate to say, but I was unaware of what the other nations are doing at this point in time. So, I could care less.

If you "launch retribution" you're going to have another World War on your hands, and do you want to be the start of that?

No…he's not. He bombed half my cities, do you understand how fucking _painful_ that is? Ridiculously so. But, allow me to deal with him, would you? This is my problem and I've had enough nations intervening.

El Reino de España


	1495. Mongolia II

Hello there, Espanya:

That American is itching to blow up Russia, eh? I'll be sure to make his life  
>suffer just because Ivanushka's trying his best not to listen to what that<br>Yankee doodle has to say. We're sorry to say this, but we absolutely hate that  
>American nation as a leader. Since the collapse of the USSR, other nations<br>that traditionally allied with him(Ivanushka, I mean) are beginning to come  
>towards the West. Of course, when you surround Ivanushka with hostile enemies,<br>that's when his recent actions happen. If you don't want him to act so rashly,  
>then don't surround him with hostile enemies and lash away at his skin! He<br>suffered a lot of invasions, plus our upbringing caused Ivanushka to snap!

Since Ivan has no friends, he'll have to stay with us(I mean me and my sons).  
>A change of scenery would do good for that poor, insane nation. Of course, one<br>of America's ministers(I believe he's called Zbigniew Brzezinski) is from  
>Feliks's house and he advocated the complete breakup of Russia. For a<br>Russophobe, he's notoriously smart.

Mongolia

P.S.: If Russia does break up, there's always gonna be a power vaccum and  
>guess who'll come in? Certainly not America!<p>

* * *

><p>Mongolia,<p>

I'm itching to blow this shit out of him as well, mind you. Oh, and I plan on it, unlike America who is most likely not going to act on said desire unless provoked.

If you have such a problem with America, take that up with him, got it? I'm not Alfred's secretary. He can deal with his own problems with other nations.

I did not surround Russia with "hostile enemies" as you so easily say. He fucking _invaded_ and declared _war_ on my peaceful nation. This was an act of self-defense. So enough with the "justified" lectures. I've heard enough.

I could care less, no offense.

El Reino de España

P.S. Oh? The other nations won't allow another "powerhouse" to come in…so don't try it.


	1496. Guatemala XLIV

Padre,

She apparantly went batshit insane only while fighting. She seems pretty  
>stable when the fight is over. And she took Valencia back from Russia.<p>

..just...don't ask... she says it came to her.

Rita

* * *

><p>Rita,<p>

Oh…well…all right then. I'll extend my thanks to her next time she and I speak.

…All right, I won't.

Papá


	1497. New Mexico XV

Si, It's very simple Papá. I found out when I accidentally put my toothbrush  
>in the microwave. Then I found plastic can melt.(Don't judge me)<p>

Bueno papá.

Hallie

PS(smiles)

* * *

><p>Hallie,<p>

Wow…that's…innovative to say the least.

Sí.

Papá


	1498. England XXVI

Spain,

You're welcome. What the bloody hell is wrong with Russia to start  
>attacking you of all people?..never mind. Less I know the better.<p>

I'll send them right away. Along with more supplies since it looks like you  
>need them.<p>

You're welcome again just don't let that wanker beat you,

England

P.S. oh, by the way, after this Russia mess is over there's some lovely  
>pictures your boyfriend sent me that I would absolutely LOVE to show you.<p>

* * *

><p>Inglaterra,<p>

I don't know what the hell Russia's thinking…but it's frustrating me to no end. I mean…I don't even know what started this war…all I want is for it to be over.

Muchas gracias…I really needed that. I really appreciate this, Inglaterra.

I won't.

España

P.S. Uhm…do I even want to know…?


	1499. Valencia XLIV

Sevilla

He can be a good father... But he enters too many wars. And who are the ones  
>that feel those bombes? eh? Barcelona, Madrid, you, me...<p>

He cares but... he doesn't think twice before joining wars. So I kind of...  
>blame him.<p>

No one? Nicaragua has helped us a lot!

Love,

Valencia

PD: Even if I want to piss him off, there's no way I call him THAT

España,

IT YOU START ANOTHER BLOODY WAR I WILL BE THE ONE WHO WILL KILL YOU!

EVERYTHING'S YOUR FAULT!

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

He tries really hard you know—and this one wasn't even close to being his fault. Russia invaded us first, remember?

He feels 'em too, you know…

Please don't blame him right now…he's frustrated enough as it is…just let him know you care…would ya?

True, very, very true.

Love,

Sevilla

P.S. Ahaha, all right then, Sis.

Valencia,

I'm sorry…

Love,

España

* * *

><p><em>Poor Spain…he tries his best you know.<em>


	1500. Romano CXCIX

Antonio,

I will. And I'll make sure that bastard gets it what's coming to him.

Ti amo,

Lovino

P.S. ….Amo molto anche ...

* * *

><p><em>Translation: ...I love you very much too...<em>

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Well good. I know you can/will. I'm so tired…

Oh, by the way, what's Inglaterra talking about when he says "photos"?

Te amo,

Antonio

P.S. Aw, Lovi, so shy…te amo mi amor~!


	1501. Missouri I

Mr. Spain,

Hiya~ I'm one of America's daughters~

*shivering* I-I found some werid things on the internet involing you and Italy  
>Romano... and also my dad and England... WAAAAHHH! I'm scared... TT ^ TT<p>

By the way... what are tomatoes are they fruits or...? (don't ask...)

Tramatizingly yours,

Missouri

* * *

><p>Missouri,<p>

Hola.

WHAT? What in the hell,,,? Ugh…stupid…look—I've done nothing with England, and mine and Romano's business is our own…all right?

Tomatoes are fruit. But cooks say they're veggies for reasons unbeknownst to us.

España


	1502. Munich I

Ah... Um, hallo.

My name's Munich; I'm Germany's little schwester. Apparently I need to stop  
>being so anti social and talk to people... So, hola? Is that how you spell<br>that?

Sincerely,

Munich

P.S. If you ever need some specially designed clothes, feel free to stop by.

* * *

><p>Munich,<p>

Ah, hola Munich.. Ahaha, well, yes it' spelt Hola unless you visit my sister Portugal, then it's "óla".

Hoping all is well.

España

P.S. Muchas gracias chica.


	1503. Lituania II

Sveiki Spain.

Ah...I'm currently hiding from M-Mr. Russia. He's been in a bad mood lately.  
>I-it's scary. I hope he doesn't come after Latvia.<p>

I think h-he's at the door. I-I'll have to go.

Nuo

Lithuania

* * *

><p>Lithuania,<p>

Oh? You're hiding from Russia? I'm was bombing him to Holy Hell~! How…ironic. I'll make sure he doesn't go after Latvia, all right?

Well, Lithuania, I wish you all the best.

Buena suerte,

España


	1504. Philippines XXV

Antonio,

I have good news and bad news.

The good news is that Golden Horde is out of the war! Before he could take  
>out his sword,I knocked him out with some weird ninja knock-out gas bomb Kiku<br>gave me. (Ninjas could be so cool sometimes,ne?) And then some other countries  
>wiped out his army,which pulled out of my home. Hopefully he'll be back to<br>normal when he wakes up in the hospital,I'm even beside his bed right now.

The bad news is... I seriously doubt Mongolia is kidding about his  
>"retribution". In fact,he even tried kidnapped me and put me in a cell just to<br>prove it! Then he said some weird thing I can't remember.

wishing you luck,

Lorenzo

* * *

><p>Lorenzo,<p>

HA! Sucks to be the Golden Horde~ Now I don't have to deal with him. Gracias, Lorenzo. You made my life a million times easier.

…Awww fuck. Really? That sucks… Mmm…I'll figger the shit with Mongolia out in a little bit…

Gracias, y tú también.

Antonio


	1505. Catalonia V

Pare,

Maybe one day he wont be so nervous. I don't get why he's so nervous. I mean,  
>lots of places have spent most of their lives constantly under different places<br>control... I think Corsica needs therapy.

Mmm, where no one can bother you, sí?

Although I've never understood why we have to be all political and stuff. I  
>wish our people could duke it out by themselves and let us try and live<br>normal. But, then again, I don't think any of us could stand by while our  
>people die... Ugh, why is it so hard, Pare?<p>

Mmm, yes. I can agree with that.

It exists? What?

Ah yes, I guess you're right. Although I don't think the world has ever been  
>100% at peace since before people. And maybe even then it wasn't at peace. I<br>think it's... not just human, but life in general, nature to want to fight.  
>Augh, I'm talking weird again. No more talking to Sicily...<p>

Speaking of Sicily, he wrote me a mean letter! I think he hates me...

Catalonia

* * *

><p>Catalonia,<p>

Maybe Corsica just needs someone to be there for him…?

Preferably.

Because, mi querido, we're the nation—cities, autonomous regions, states, regions, whatever. We need to act political because it's our _job_. Querido, life is hard in general. There's nothing we can do to change that—as nations and so forth, we need to intervene because we've pretty much seen it all—we can expect the unexpected, predict how wars will turn out because we've lived it. We can't sit idly by and allow our people to tear themselves apart. That would be_ cruel._

Nothing, nothing~

Ahaha, the world will never, ever be at peace. We're all too different for that. But we try—and that's all anyone can ask for.

I don't think Sicily hates you…

Papá


	1506. Teruel XI

España,

I told her that... She ignored it...

You're not that bad. But you know, part of her people hates you and favor her  
>independence. Not as many as Catalonia's people or Basque Country's but... She's<br>just feeling too many things and she's too tired to even... think.

She'll be our kind Valencia after she gets her revenge... Beware :)

Relax, she won't be too harsh to you.

Teruel

**

Sevilla,

Warn dad. If he comes near Valencia, he'll end up with some burns... She's  
>still mad at him.<p>

Yes... she's the best... WAIT! Only I can say that she's "the most amazing  
>sister, ever" ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬<p>

Teruel

* * *

><p>Teruel,<p>

Damn.

…nice way to make me feel better. (I hope you can sense the sarcasm there.)

…Oh _joy_.

But I didn't do anything! I'm not understanding why she's pissed at me when I had no control over the flippin' situation!

España

Teruel,

I think Sis has Dad all confused on _why_ she's pissed at him. Ahaha—but I told him and he just rolled his eyes and muttered something in French.

…HOLY CRAP! _French_. He didn't want me to understand him! WHAT THE HELL?

Uh, dude. We're siblings. Get over it :3

Love,

Sevilla~


	1507. Santillana del Mar V

Sevilla,

ahá... so you DO have a girlfriend! or is it a boyfriend?

tell you sis~~!

Mar

**

Papá,

I prefer Dad... It's shorter and it doesn't have accent marks.

I don't like accent marks... If I write fast, I end up writing thinks like  
>"Papça" instead of "Papá".<p>

Love,

Mar

PS: OK

* * *

><p>Mar,<p>

I don't have a freakin' girlfriend! Get off my ass!

I can't tell you…

Sevilla

Mar,

Whatever. It doesn't really matter, now does it? I just prefer Papi or Papá—even if it's without the accent mark.

Love,

Papá


	1508. England XXVII

Spain,

I want it over too. As much as I like picking petty fights with you that ALL I  
>want them to be. War should always be a last resort.<p>

I know, just make sure you don't let him win.

England

P.S. oh, I think you do. But don't blame your boyfriend too much since he  
>didn't want to send them to me in the first place.<p>

* * *

><p>Inglaterra,<p>

Sí…I rather like our petty fights—they're my source of amusement. War shouldn't even be thought of unless things just _cannot_ be resolved—even then…

G-gracias…I'll try my damnedest.

España

P.S. Lovino…? Now I'm really confused. Would you please elaborate?


	1509. Moravia II

Hi again Spain,

Sorry for bothering you, but... I have tried everything! (except for Ivan, but  
>that is if things get really out of hand.)<p>

Well, because she was with me for a long time, she has seen well... My 'bad'  
>side. So every time I threaten her she starts crying! (Who can resist a crying<br>child? (soooooo cute!)) So any advice?

- Moravia

P.S Sorry for calling Romano evil, he cute!

P.P.S Sorry for bothering you, here is some Czech beer

P.P.P.S Much better then German beer

P.P.P.P.S Don't tell Gilbert I said that

* * *

><p>Moravia,<p>

It's fine. I understand. Uhm—please don't resort to Russia—that's just in bad taste.

…don't threaten her. That's my advice.

España

P.S. He _is_ cute.

P.S.S. Eh? Gracias…

P.S.S.S Did this one really warrant another "P.S."…?

P.S.S.S.S. Same with this one…pero sí—I won't tell Gilbert…

* * *

><p><em>It was fun writing Spain's reaction to this one xD<em>


	1510. Romano CC

Antonio,

Then just get some rest, you really need it. We don't need you collapsing.

..P-photos? NOTHING! It's..Uh…probably some stupid thing burger bastard  
>sent him. Yeah, that's it. Burger bastard has this one stupid website with<br>dogs and cats and stuff so it's probably some from there.

Ti amo,

Lovino

P.S. …I'm not shy.

P.S.S. Don't listen to brow bastard.

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Wish I could, mi amor—but I have things to do, people to threaten, places to bomb.

You seem awfully…hesitant…to say the least…with that reaction. Care to explain more? England told me not to blame you too much so something else has to be going on. Lovino, please don't hide things from me…it makes me feel as if you don't trust me…

Te amo,

Antonio

P.S. You are when it comes to certain things, mi amor.

P.S.S. …But…he's not being a vague as you…

* * *

><p><em>Run Lovino~ Antonio's on to you~! <em>

_C__ongrats on 200 letters, dogsrule~! We officially have no lives~!_


	1511. Mongolia III

Hello, Espanya:

Golden Horde has suffered from a sadistic personality and was sacking Romania  
>and Belarus before he was forced to retreat back to Kazan. Also. if you want<br>to know where Tatarstan is located, all you have to do is to travel eight  
>hundred miles east of Moscow. So you invaded little Ivanushka and bombed his<br>cities. Well, I'll be glad to say that as of now, Kazan will be Russia's  
>temporary capital until both Moscow and St. Petersburg will be rebuilt.<br>Assuming that there will be no more wars, Kazan could become the permanent  
>capital.<p>

You can deal with the problem regarding Ivanushka, but you forgot that you  
>went Conquistador! mode at one point and you leveled some cities in Europe. I<br>may not have remembered at that time, but that niece of Hun told me all about  
>it. Finally, when you're done with the reconstruction, you should stay away<br>from Ivanushka for a while because he will stay with us.

Mongolia

P.S.: Kipchak made some cute dolls shortly before he went berserk. He made  
>this cute Chibitalia plushie doll too, and it makes this 'si!' sound.<p>

* * *

><p>Mongolia,<p>

At least someone got that asshole to retreat…

E-eight HUNDRED? Not 80 but 800? That's ridiculous…

Hell yes I invaded fucking Russia! He invaded my nation! That damn communist bastard had it coming—so don't go preaching to me. I could really care less about where Russia's blasted capital is…

Oh. I will—watch me. Pfft. No, Mongolia, I have not forgotten. You forget I tend to hold things like that close to me. ..I will never forget the atrocities I committed. I hurt the one I love, now why in the world would I forget something like that? Answer me that.

I think it's the reverse. Ivan should stay away from me unless he wants my _axe_ to his porcelain _face._ ¿Comprendé?

España

P.S. ¿Perdón?


	1512. Russia XI

Ispaniya,

And it is perfectly fine that my capital has now been wiped out?

I refuse to believe that I was the one who started this. I had not done nearly  
>as much damage to even Barselona before you destroyed my major cities. I did<br>not declare official war and I can say that Batu and Mongoliya had been  
>planning this out before I had much input; you call your troops off and I will<br>do the same, da, and Madrid will not be touched. Otherwise I will work on  
>fighting off the Spanish and Australian troops here myself.<p>

Rossiya

* * *

><p>RUSSIA!<p>

PREPARE TO DIE YOU DAMN COMMIE ASSHOLE~! DON'T PIN THIS DAMN WAR ON ME! NOW GET YOUR DAMN TROOPS OUTTA MY COUNTRY BEFORE I WIPE YOUR BEHEMOTH OF A COUNTRY OFF THE MAP! YOU ALREADY BLEW UP MADRID YOU ASSHOLE!

How dare you say you didn't have input on this~! I know you did, so stop trying to save your sorry ass! I didn't declare war! You did!

I destroyed your cities to prove a fucking point! You don't mess with Spain—or we will fight back. You hear me? And what's this shit about declaring me a Protectorate of Russia? And then five nations agreeing to it? I ought to slit your throat with my axe.

Damn. Commie. ASSHOLE.

I HATE YOU.

Much love,

El Reino de España

* * *

><p><em>Here in this letter to Russia, the reader learns that Spain truly is batshit insane.<em>

_Jenna211: If you want, you can email me, since FF said I sent my 100 messages of the day—and I'll explain what's going on. My email is on my profile. Damn FF =.=_


	1513. Valencia XLV

España,

...

...

...

I forgive you

Valencia

PS: You won't receive my tomatoes in a month... that's the price of my  
>forgiveness.<p>

**

Sevilla,

He's forgiven :)

but I still think he did something to provoke him.

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

…thank you.

Love,

España

Sis,

Good.

DUDE~! HE JUST WENT OFF ON RUSSIA~! OHMAIGOD IT WAS TOO FUNNY. All Dad did was not accept Russia's financial aid. That's it.

Love,

Fadio


	1514. Barcelona XVII

Papa,

You know what sucks? You know what really SUCKS? Just after I'm done  
>rebuilding my home,it's up in flames yet AGAIN. I'm not saying it's your<br>fault,it really isn't,but...

I'm with Valencia this time when she says to THINK TWICE before joining  
>wars,por favor!. I'm sorry,Papa,but I have had enough of my siblings and I<br>being constantly bombed! How did this war start anyway?

Barcelona

PD: I-I really mean no offence Papá... but we all just want this to end.

* * *

><p>Barcelona,<p>

…

…

…

…

Fuck it.

Realize _Russia_ declared war on _me _ **_FIRST_**. I had no fucking choice in the matter! This war started because I didn't accept fucking financial aid from Russia—and because that ridiculous bastard wants more land—and in the Mediterranean no less.

I can feel the bombings too, and guess what? They suck. But as nations and cities, we have to suck it up. I wish we weren't in this war either, but I have no control over the situation.

Papá

P.S. And you don't think I _don't?_

* * *

><p><em>I think Spain's tired of getting bitched at for this war with Russia.<em>


	1515. Italy LXXVI

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Well I was hoping it wasn't true! Oh, and never mind about fratello! He just  
>told me that he's still at your place! I was worried because he disappeared<br>for a while!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feliciano,<p>

Oh all right then—yes he still is in Spain. Ah, I understand your worry.

Antonio


	1516. Mary Read I

SPANISH BASTARD!

As ya might have noticed I have been attacking ye- lo siento *Dripping with  
>sarcasm*. So as you remove that bullet I'll give you some options.<p>

One: Continue agrrivating England and I'll make your wounds symmetrical.

Two: Give in and apologise to Arthur. And I'll cease fire- for now.

Three: Continue and I'll lay siege to this port with my cannons.

With as much love as hatred can muster,

Mary Read

* * *

><p>M-Mary R-Read…<p>

…e-eh…I hope you realize the pirating days are over, querida…so, please stop ransacking my ports…my poor nation's suffered enough already.

Yes, thank you for putting a hole in my shoulder…I very much appreciate the gesture of disdain from you…

Look, Inglaterra and I are not enemies! For once in our lives we're acting civil to one another, so I kindly request that you cease fire on my port and depart.

Signed,

El Reino de España

* * *

><p><em>Bahaha, hello there~! Glad to hear from you. I'm going back to putting what I'm listening to in my AN's. So._

_Song 1 "Butterfly of the Right Shoulder" –Vocaloid _


	1517. Hungary LIII

ONANANAPS,

That's Spananano backwards. I'M SO TALENTED I CAN SPELL BACKWARDS! CAN YOU DO  
>THAT? Nope.<p>

I. like. chocolate milk. and soap. THAT TASTES LIKE POTATOESSSS.

Germans taste like potatoes you know. JA. AHAHAHA. How do I know?

Speculaaaationsss~ and the thoughts of God. BAM.

That could be a sitcom you know. It'd be AWESUM.

Dude! CHICKEN JUICE IS BACK. YEESSSSS.

*Slurp* This stuff really is*slurp* good!

NO ALFIE. MY. CHICKEN. NOODLE. IV DRIP. NO.

SINCE WHEN ARE YOU A ROBOT WITH WINGS SPAIN-

Wings Spain...sounds liek wing-span. HAAA~

Ceiling talking again...Hehee~

HELLO G DAWG. WASSAAAAUUP? You kickin'?

Homie G said "I had your brain scanned and permanently backed up incase  
>something terrible happens. Which it's just about to. Don't believe me, you<br>and the Spaniard? Here, I'll put you on 'Helloo' THATS YOU, THATS HOW DUMB YOU  
>SOUND."<p>

I. LOVE. BRAIN SCANNS.

Drugged!Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>The computer is just a thing in this game called Portal with REALLY quirkly<br>and cynical dialog. All the stuff it's saying is in the game xD))_

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

…How amazing…

P-potatoes…?

Wow Elizaveta, uhm, well, I really wish I knew where you were so I could get you and take you home—do you think you could help me out with that…?

STOP DRINKING THAT SHIT, WOULD YOU?

…Alfred's there…? WHAT?

…I'm going to go bang my head off a wall now—and hope that this is all a dream.

Exasperated,

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>This is too funny xD Ahaha, thanks for explaining the computer though—I got a bit confused. <em>

_Song 2 "GEE" Girls' Generation _


	1518. Guatemala XLV

Hola Padre,

Mi hermana is hard to read sometimes...

Be sure to do that. Nicaragua's currently staying with Valencia to take care  
>of her. When she feels she can handle herself she says that she's going to go<br>beat the crap outta more Russian soldiers in other parts that are occupied.

Rita

* * *

><p>Rita,<p>

Sí, es verdad.

All right—I will. Oh, I knew that. Uhm, tell Luisa to lay off the Russian soldiers, I think I've got things pretty much handled.

Papá

* * *

><p><em>Is anyone else's notifications totally spazzing out? I'm getting reviews and updates and PMs from a million years ago in my inbox…<em>

_Song 3 "Double Lariat (Hetalia version)" –Hetaloid _


	1519. Nicaragua CXII

Hola Papi,

took Valencia back~ if Russia tries to bomb her again I might just have to  
>kill him... it'll be awhile before those Russians forget to never mess with La<br>republica de Nicaragua...

And I don't know why I named my bat Carmen. It just... came to me.

Luisa

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

Thank you very, very, very much. I'm very appreciative of that.

Apparently so…

Papi

* * *

><p><em>Song 3 "Kimagure Princess"—Morning Musume <em>


	1520. New Prussia II

S-spain,

T-thank you...I really appreciate it...I-I just wanted to find out where he's  
>been...Papa had to raise me alone, with my other siblings, it's difficult on<br>him...and he works so hard too, but not many people see him.

Lately I have been trying to help papa out, but Uncle Alfred makes it  
>difficult...<p>

*sighs* I'm s-sorry...it's just that papa has been telling me I am wearing  
>myself down, by doing extra work for him, and since I'm just a small city, I<br>should relax...

Oui, Canadians tend to be relaxed, but I am not so muc

Gillian

* * *

><p>Gillian,<p>

De nada—it's not a problem.

Ah, that's good that you're trying, I'm sure Canada really appreciates you trying.

It's all right—I understand. You really should relax. Take a load off and just kick back and read a good book or something—you'll feel much better.

España

* * *

><p><em>Song 4 "<em>_Luka Luka __ Night Fever" VOCALOID—Megurine Luka _


	1521. Indonesia I

Antonio,

I'm worried for my bestie, Australia right now...p-please don't worry about  
>me...I will be fine...I'm not going to cry forever...<p>

I have to go make sure Alfred isn't planning on bombing Russia now...

Karina

* * *

><p>Karina,<p>

What's going on…? Does Aussie need assistance in some way shape or form? All right dear, but if you need anything, I'm here, okay?

Nahhh, let him bomb Russia—it'll allow our dearest Alfie to relieve some stress…~ fusososo~

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Song 5 "<em>_Lily Lily__Burning Night" VOCALOID –Lily _


	1522. Munich II

Herr Spain,

No, all is not well... Bruder's gotten that awful and I'm worried about  
>him. And what's this I hear about you being in a war with the fat basta- I<br>mean Russia? If it's true, anyway I can help?

Sincerely,

Munich.

P.S. How do you deal with Herr Romano? I just want to strangle him when I see  
>him yelling at Bruder for something that he wasn't even involved in! It's not<br>Luddy's fault Italy has good taste in men!

* * *

><p>Munich,<p>

Oh, so I've heard…would you please send my regards and best wishes to him? It sucks being sick—I can sympathize. Oh yes, Russia and I have been going at it for awhile now—he's really irritating me—trying to pin all of this on me. No, no, I don't need anything—but I'll keep your offer in the back of my mind if something does arise, okay?

España

P.S. With Romano? Ah—I don't. He's very sweet and loving around me, but I can ask him to lay off of Germany if you'd like.

* * *

><p><em>Song 6 "The World is Mine" VOCALOID—Hatsune Miku<em>

_…I'm on a Vocaloid high…_


	1523. New Mexico XVI

I don't know why I put my toothbrush in the microwave. (puffs out cheeks) I  
>can carve on trees now and put smileys on them. But that's not a good idea.<p>

Is it bad that I'm curious? Soy papá lo siento.

Hallie.

PS: Albuquerque says hi.

* * *

><p>Hallie,<p>

…no, that's not a good idea…think of the poor trees.

Ahhh, I dunno. 

España

P.S. Hola Alburquerque~

* * *

><p><em>Song 7 "Ven a Bailar" Jennifer López feat. Pitbull <em>


	1524. England XXVIII

Spain,

Well it looks like we're both on the same page with it. I hope everything  
>goes back to normal soon since this feels horribly awkward.<p>

You're welcome.

England

P.S. No need too. I've just sent you the pictures. Glad to see your sister  
>had a good use for my pirate outfit.<p>

* * *

><p>Inglaterra,<p>

Sí, it would seem so. Ah, yeah—this is terribly awkward. I can't believe I'm agreeing with you…

España

P.S. …w-what THE HELL IS THIS?

* * *

><p><em>Song 8 "La Noche es Para Mi" by Soraya <em>

_Dogsrule: Good luck with Spain~_


	1525. Romano CCI

Antonio,

Just hope all this shit ends soon. It really sucks.

I…I'm not hesitant! You're just making it up! Maybe..you…uh…yeah!  
>It's probably because you're so damn tired! And of course I trust you. Why<br>would you even think something as stupid as that?

Ti amo,

Lovino

P.S. ….shut up.

P.S.S. How do you know? Maybe he's finally lost it!

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Me too, mi amor, me too..

…Would you _kindly _explain to me why there are pictures of me in Inglaterra's pirate uniform…? So help me God, if you had any part in this I will freakin'…I dunno what…but nonetheless…

Antonio

P.S. BECAUSE I HAVE THE DAMN PICTURES, ROMANO!

* * *

><p><em>And he's pissed~! There you go dogsrule~ you just sealed Portugal's and Romano's fates~! PRANK WARRR<em>

_Song 9 "Wavin' Flag (Spanish Version)" K'Naan and David Bisbal _


	1526. Lithuania III

Sveiki Spain

T-Thank you Spain, I appreciate the help.

Thanks.

Oh. It's Belarus, I wonder what she wants. (proceeds to open door)

Nuo

Lithuania

PS: W-Why were you bombing M-Mr. Russia?

* * *

><p>Lithuania,<p>

De nada, it's not a problem~

De nada again~

Eh? Hola Belarus~! Please don't kill me for your brother and I being at warrr~!

Ciao~

España

P.S. Because, he declared war on me and invaded my nation~

* * *

><p><em>Song 10 "Danza Kuduro" by Don Omar ft. Lucenzo <em>

_And Spain's putting on a happy front to hide his irritation~_


	1527. Azores XI

Tio Toni~!

What I find funny is that mom and Ukraine seem to be very good friends.  
>Ukraine is so nice~! Why can't we talk about all the times mom has beaten you<br>silly with a chair? I don't see the harm in it~

Sim, I did ask them. If I remember correctly, everytime I asked the question;  
>your name was always brought up. Are you sure that you're not a pedophile?<br>Ahahaha~ Okay, next time I have question; I'll ask you or mom.

Azores

* * *

><p>Azores,<p>

Are they really? I had no idea. But, let's not speak of your mother—I'm none too happy with her right now~. Because—it irritates me…and I'm irritated enough as it is, mi querida.

EH? What the hell? Why me? I am most certainly not—dios mios…people trying to sully my good name…what's this world coming too? Yes, that's considerably better—since su Mamá yo won't twist the facts..

Tío Toni

* * *

><p><em>Song 11 "Bailamos" Enrique Iglesias <em>


	1528. Peru VIII

Hey Spain,

My house got taken over by Sao Tome and Principe while I was... away. Sorry if  
>they caused you any trouble. In any case, I'm back, everything is under<br>control, and Haiti has been removed from the fire - oh yes, they tried to  
>roast Haiti on a spit. Apparently Portugal's coming over to take them away.<br>She's a saint.

It's really awkward having to clean up after a pair of brats who thought  
>tampons were dynamite. I'm making them do it, but it's still kind of weird<br>watching them work. When Bolivia finds out they ransacked her purse, she'll  
>have a fit. Aren't you lucky your/ sister keeps her personal belongings out  
>of others' reach?<p>

I hear you're at war with Russia. Do you need some help? I can assemble  
>another pipe bomb really fast and send it to him...<p>

Peru

* * *

><p>Perú,<p>

Sí—I heard. Did mi hermana come and get them…? Sí, mi hermana really is a saint.

I'm sure…I hope you didn't have to explain it to too many people—that would make the situation considerably more awkward, now wouldn't it? Yes, I am very lucky—but Silvia's learnt how to deal with them over the years.

Yes—I am. Ah, ayudar? No, not yet. Gracias though.

España

* * *

><p><em>Song 12 "I Love You, Mi Vida" D'Nash <em>


	1529. Poland I

Like, Hi.

OMG like, your doing it too! It's so cute how like, your recieving fan mail!

Okay, so like, the other day I was out with my friends and I saw this like,  
>really cute shirt that would be perfect for Romano! I'll be like, sending it<br>the mail with this letter.

So what have you like, been doin' hombre?

Always like, fashionable,

Poland

* * *

><p>Poland,<p>

Hola Feliks, how are you doing? Ahaha—I wouldn't necessarily call it "fan-mail" per say…

Oh, really? Ahhh, gracias for that thought—I'll make sure he gets it.

Eh? Oh, the usual…trying to figure out my economy, taking siestas, picking tomatoes, bombing Russia to holy hell~ and you, mi amigo?

Y tú, Feliks.

España (Antonio Fernández Carriedo)

* * *

><p><em>Song 13 "Taboo" Don Omar<em>


	1530. Portugal CVII

Meu irmãozinho querido,

So... you probably heard from Inglaterra about what Lovino and I did. Yeah,  
>spare me the long rant of how I'm evil and how you're going to destroy me. I'm<br>not in the mood for it at all.

By the way, I need to go on a small business trip to Inglaterra's home. I'll  
>be back in a day or two.<p>

Eu te amo,

Silvia

P.S. If Inglaterra sends you any letters about me trying to kill him. Ignore  
>them, he's just being overdramatic. Besides, I'd never physically harm my<br>friends.

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

…I freakin' hate you right now. Why the hell—no, let me rephrase that, what the hell prompted you to do that? Do you have fun humiliating me to no end? I mean seriously, hermana, that was cruel. Very, very cruel. It couldn't have been one of my naval uniforms from back then? But _his_? That conniving, backstabbing, bastard of an Englishman's? …and you think _I'm_ in a good mood, hermana? I'm in a fucking war I don't want to be in, and now the whole world is probably going to get ahold of those scandalous photos and ughhhh.. I need to go hit something.

Fine…

Te amo también

Antonio

P.S. Oh, I'll ignore him all right. I personally think you should physically hurt him.

* * *

><p><em>Song 14 "Wavin' Flag (Worldwide edition)" K'Naan and multiple artist<em>


	1531. Brazil XLIV

Espanha,

I bet it would...

Naw, it's cool. I've been up late for some reason these past few days so I'm  
>already kinda tired.<p>

M-moscow? Oh shit.

Be careful, tio.

Brazil

* * *

><p>Brasil,<p>

Yeah—Romano isn't meant to be that annoyingly…peppy.

It doesn't help much that insomnia haunts me…

Yeah, Moscow, it's cold as shit here… I HATE SNOW.

Ahh, gracias, I'll try my best.

España

* * *

><p><em>Song 15 "Tonight, Tonight" Red Hot Chelle Rae <em>


	1532. India I

Nameste Spain!

My name is Kalini! I love your country, and couldn't hide it for much longer!  
>My family isnt very fun, any way I could spice it up?<p>

love,

India

* * *

><p>Mi querida India,<p>

Hola my dear, I see you at the world meetings all the time, and I never thought to say hello. Lo siento for that. Ahaha—I'm glad you love my country—it's sort of in a mess right now, but I could use all the love in the world, so thank you~!

¡FIESTA! Seriously! Fiestas are the best thing in the world~! They make everything spicy and fun~! I love it~!

Love,

España (Antonio Fernández Carriedo)

* * *

><p><em>Song 16 "Blow" Ke$ha<em>

__This is my good friend writing in as India, say hi guys xD __


	1533. Catalonia VI

Pare,

Mmm, I hope so. I kinda hope me paying attention to him more will make him  
>relax a little. I don't think him living with Pare França helps much either.<p>

yes, you're right, Pare. I don't think i could just sit by. I mean, I'm  
>worrying now and all that happened to me were some budget cuts... Full scale<br>wars drive me insane. I guess I just wonder why it's us. Ugh, I'm being  
>depressing. To much time hiding in my house from the drunk people.<p>

Ah, again, you're right. Pare, you're so smart. I wanna be smart like that one  
>day.<p>

But, but, he's always yelling at me and calling me names and telling me to  
>leave Corsica alone cause that's his brother, even though Corsica's my friend!<br>And he keeps hitting me upside the head and calling me an idiot. Isn't that  
>generally what people do when they hate you?<p>

~Catalonia

* * *

><p>Catalonia,<p>

Hopefully it will. Just don't press the issue.

I'm always right. Haven't we already discussed my amazing rightness? I hate being in war. I'm sorry for my short replies—I'm a bit busy.

Ehehehe—with age comes wisdom.

…that sounds like Romano. Don't worry—you're not hated.

Papá

* * *

><p><em>Song 17 "Just Dance" Lady GaGa :3 <em>


	1534. Missouri II

Dear Mr. Spain,

Do disregard my last letter~ Heck, I don't even remember what I wrote~ (Kansas  
>said that I was on a... what was it...? Sugar High?) Anyway, nice to meet you<br>XD!

How have you been doing lately~? I've haven't been doing to well to be  
>truthful... tornados are annoying. And painful at times... ugh I have a<br>headache TT . TT... But enough about me~

Do you know where I can find a book called "The Atmosphere"? My sibblings keep  
>bugging me about it~ And also, I love your country~ it's very beautiful and<br>has wonderful food~

... And what made you start liking tomatoes in the first place? (just a bit  
>curious~)<p>

With a Smile,

The State of Missouri~

P.S. What does "become one with mother Russia" mean? Alaska keeps on asking us  
>werid things again... But is a really nice person, don't you think?<br>He's always smiling and is really polite~ Why is everyone afraid of him? (And  
>dad always scolds me when I go and visit him~)<p>

* * *

><p>Missouri,<p>

Ahaha—all right, it's been disregarded.

I feel your pain—sorta. Not because of tornadoes—but because of war. So, not too good.

A book called "The Atmosphere"? Well, the most logical place would be the bookstore…not trying to sound rude or anything—but it's sorta the truth. Ah, gracias. That's the second time I've been told that today. I just wish it were in better condition…

TOMATOES ARE FABULOUS, THAT'S WHAT~! Tomatotesssss = L'amour

:)

España

P.S. It means to be annexed by Russia. He's not nice. He's evil. And wants my nation to "become one" with his—hence this war that he declared on me. Argghhh. So frustrating.

* * *

><p><em>Song 17 "Written in the Stars" Tinie Tempah<em>


	1535. Nicaragua CXIII

Hola Papi,

I heard you bombed the holy hell outta Russia? I would normally be pissed, but  
>Russia started it. Ehehehe... he's also still afraid of my bat...<p>

Anyway, I was wondering if you'd seen Pelucha anywhere. She came with me, but  
>now I can't seem to find her... oh shit...<p>

...if you need me I'll be beating the shit outta Russia now... I just saw on  
>the news that he's tried to take over Matagalpa...<p>

Luisa

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

Russia can go fucking die.

I have not, I'm sorry my dear.

Has he? Oh, that's not good…have fun~!

Papi

* * *

><p><em><em>Song 18 "Don't Wanna Go Home" Jason Derülo <em>_


	1536. Argentina XVIII

Mamá,

Are you doing okay?

Tried that. He seemed happy, but got scared by my penguin and went back to the  
>corner.<p>

Con amor,

Argie

* * *

><p>Argie,<p>

I guess…I dunno. I suppose I'm prettycrappy.

...you have a penguin? Is it cute…? Uhm, give him treats of love~!

Papá


	1537. Teruel XII

España

You're lucky. Valencia forgot she was mad at you...

I admit that it was very kind of you to go to her house to help her.

Teruel

**

Sevilla,

French? He has spend too much time with that France pervert.

I just cannot get over it!

I tried to tell her several times and I just ended up hitting my head against  
>a table. Thanks God she has a lot of Aspirina in her house to calm my headache<p>

Love,

Teruel

* * *

><p>Teruel,<p>

Oh goodie for me~

It's not kind—it's my duty. I would do it for any of you.

España

Teruel,

He just speaks in either French, Italian or German whenever he doesn't want me to understand him. It's his way around me. I only speak Spanish and English…

Oh my…I'm sorry, man.

Love,

Sevilla

* * *

><p><em>Song 18 "Angelica" Hans Zimmer feat. Rodrigo y Gabriela POTC4 <em>


	1538. Santillana del Mar VI

Sevilla

Valencia told me that Italy told her that Romano told her that your girlfriend  
>is Gilbird!<p>

Hahahahahhahahaha

Gilbird's too good for you~~

Love,

Mar

**

Papá

I don't know why people say/write Papa... It means Pope XD

That's why I prefer Dad...

BTW, I heard that Sevilla is in love with Gilbird ç

Love,

Mar

* * *

><p>Mar,<p>

Are. You. FUCKING KIDDING ME? NO! I am not dating a fucking BIRD! Stupid Valencia…and I'm so nice to her…why do you all torture me like this?

Love,

Sevilla

Mar,

Ahaha—that it does, I'm not the Pop though—I think the Vatican City would get pissed at me if I ever tried to pull that one, you know?

I understand.

Don't believe everything you hear, mi amor.

Love,

Papá

* * *

><p><em><em>Song 19 "The Pirate that Should Not Be" Hans Zimmer feat. Rodrigo y Gabriella POTC4<em>_


	1539. Quebec I

Dear Spain

Hi! It's Quebec. Canada said that if I want to be a country I need to get to  
>know the countries so I'm writing to you.<p>

So how are you?

* * *

><p>Quebec,<p>

Bonjour! Comment faites-vous? Ahh—Canada's actually going to let you become a country ? Tres bien~!

I'm doing…eh…I could be better, and yourself?

España

* * *

><p><em><em><em>Song 20 "South of Heaven's Chanting Mermaids" Rodrigo y Gabirela POTC4<em>__


	1540. Philippines XXVI

Antonio,

Umm, alright then. I'll tell you after all this is over.

Will do!~ Maybe it's the same thing how Prussia got riled up in WWIII? And  
>yes- very frightening,especially when I wasn't part of the original Mongol<br>Empire in the first place.

Here's Alfred's response:

COME ON MAN JUST ONE BOMB PLZZZ

Have fun nuking Russia! (I heard you were going to.)

Lorenzo

* * *

><p>Lorenzo,<p>

No, just tell me now.

Ehehe…I guess…can we not talk about that please? Oh right, I forgot you were part of the Mongol Empire at one point…

Tell Alfred go for it.

Oh, I will, trust me.

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Song 21 "Angry and Dead Again" Rodrigo y Gabriela POTC4<em>


	1541. Ireland II

Spain,

Well, I hope you feel better. I'll send you a lucky shamrock so you make a  
>swift recovery.<p>

You're at war with Russia? Oh no! I'll send some of my old friends from the  
>IRA to help you, they don't like Russia very much... I'm sure they'd be happy<br>to help! Good luck, mi amigo (pft, my terrible attempt at Spanish)!

Ireland

* * *

><p>Ireland,<p>

Ah, thank you very much. I appreciate the wishes. Thank you once again.

Yes I am…it's amusing, really. Oh wow—really? Muchas gracias~! Gracias again~! Your Spanish is fine. I appreciate the gesture.

España


	1542. Barcelona XVIII

Papá,

Just sending you a short notice! :)

I just want to tell you to keep an eye out for Valencia. She may forgive  
>you,but she might still try to get revenge,like try to burn your finger or<br>something. Now, I may be wrong but I see her with some matches and some very  
>flammable material.<p>

Love,

Barcelona

* * *

><p>Barcelona,<p>

Gracias mi amor~

…really…? Grrrr…haven't I suffered enough recently? Can't Valencia just let her poor Papá suffer the pain of this war as my punishment for whatever the hell I did? So mean…

Love,

Papá

* * *

><p><em>Song 22 "Beautiful Girls" Sean Kingston<em>


	1543. Iraq VIII

Spain,

Dude we can always maim him together! Have I ever made Russia cry, no, but  
>I've made America cry, and England, oh damn that was funny, and a bunch of<br>ancient countries! And I would totally give that a try, but I'm friends with  
>Russia...I'll do it anyways! ;D<p>

Hey, hey, Spain humor at other people's expense is alright every once in a  
>while...I can only imagine, Israel was very strong though, putting up with all<br>that...

Iraq

P.S. Yeah, I still don't have a word that rhymes with it...XD I just don't  
>want American producers to rape Arabic from the inside out...that would be<br>awful...Oh God, when I first heard it, I looked him dead in the eye and said  
>this to him "Yao you're a great guy, and very smart, but why use a language<br>that only people with literaure degrees could figure out?"...he got mad XD

P.S.S. I'm sending you some Iraqi bread, eat it right when you get it casue it  
>tastes good warm.<p>

* * *

><p>Iraq,<p>

I rather deal with Russia on my own—if you don't mind. I don't want to make him cry. I want to **_destroy_** him. And that is equal to making him go _poof_ which is equal to him not being a nation anymore~! Isn't that exciting? I think it is…

I suppose so…

España

P.S. …I wish the world would just use one alphabet…

P.S.S. Gracias por el pan.

* * *

><p><em>Song 23 "Coming to Terms" Carolina Liar<em>


	1544. Russia XII

Dear. Ispaniya.

Your threats are not scaring me. I will remove my troops from your country if  
>you get yours and your damn allies' out of mine!<p>

Fine, I 'started' it, but only with a -kind- request for land and -kind-  
>offering of aid. In a nutshell, Russia should always get what Russia wants. .<br>. but Batu had thrust himself into this more than I had. He said he was trying  
>to get my troops out of Ispaniya while what he was really doing was adding<br>more reinforcements and controlling my country when he should not be.  
>F-Fucking *illegible scribbling*..<p>

If you were really a protectorate, then this would be an easier victory, hm? I  
>do not want this suffering either, but I am not going to say I am giving up.<p>

То же,

Rossiya

* * *

><p>Russia,<p>

Oh. Damn. I wasn't going for that though. They were just a warning to you~

Yes, you really did start it and it's really irritating me. Like, I don't understand why you couldn't just _ stay_ in your frozen wasteland of a country. It's not _that_ bad. Moscow and St. Petersburg get in the 80's during the summer, you know. So, why do you need my land? Jerk.

Golden Horde just screwed you over more, I hope you know. Have fun dealing with the Spanish military~!

…So am I? I mean, I really don't want to be a part of Russia—that would sorta _suck_ since our governments are completely different.

With much loving hatred,

El Reino de España

* * *

><p><em>Song 24 "Love in America" JTX<em>


	1545. Italy LXXVII

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Si! I was worried! I hope you're doing better too!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. oh, and I saw those pictures that England sent you! Please don't be mad  
>at fratello!<p>

* * *

><p>Feliciano,<p>

Aw, don't be worried, everything's fine. Really. I'm doing okay…I guess.

Antonio

P.S. Shut. Up. Don't mention those. No, I'm not "mad" I'm _irate_

* * *

><p><em>No song. Getting ready to watch Hetalia with mi amiga~<em>


	1546. Munich III

Herr Spain,

Ja, I will. And trying to pin all of what on you?

And danke. I'd love to help~ :3

Sincerely,

Munich

P.S. For some reason, I find imagining him being "sweet" and "loving" as  
>difficult as imagining Luddy saying he hates potatoes and Herr Italy. It just<br>doesn't sit right with me. But, ja, I'd like it if you would do that for me,  
>bitte.<p>

* * *

><p>Munich,<p>

The blame for this war! It's terrible! I didn't declare it and here he is going "it's all your fault blah blah blah"

De nada~

España

P.S. But he is sweet and loving, I love my Lovino very much…he does hate potatoes though—and it's sort of amusing to here him go off on little tangents. I offer Ludwig apologies weekly for Romano. Sure, I will.


	1547. Guatemala XLVI

Hola Padre,

Nicaragua stopped fighting. She pretty much beat the crap out of them  
>anyway...<p>

Rita

* * *

><p>Rita,<p>

Ah, good. I was worrying. Did she really…?

Papá


	1548. Nicaragua CXIV

Hola Papi,

De nada. That's what family does, no?

ehehe...

Luisa

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

Sí, that is what family does. But all the same, gracias.

Papi


	1549. England XXIX

Spain,

I can't believe it either. Well since we're both in an agreeing mood  
>perhaps you'll also agree about what a big wanker you are as well.<p>

England

P.S. Well it appears to be your older sister holding you (wearing my pirate  
>outfit) in a death grip while your ever loving boyfriend takes pictures of it.<p>

* * *

><p>Inglaterra,<p>

Fuck. No.

España

P.S. No, really? (I hope you're smart enough to catch the sarcasm). Now where the hell did they get that, you asshole?


	1550. Romano CCII

Antonio,

..aw fuck…I didn't do much….except take the pictures…and come up with  
>the idea of the pirate outfit….<p>

Lovino

P.S. Damn…Well you shouldn't have forced me into that damn maid outfit and  
>take pictures of it!<p>

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

…jerk.

Antonio

P.S. …Soooo? That was one time! And I didn't fucking sedate you! I just completely overpowered you…and that was _years_ ago!


	1551. Azores XII

Tio Toni~!

One, I'm so hyped on chocolate covered coffee beans right now~! Oh man, I love  
>coffee so much. Eu te amo, café ~! Of course, Ukraine and mom are amigos.<br>They always share stories of you and Russia and Belarus (and they let me  
>listen too). I like the stories Ukraine tells about Russia and Belarus.<br>They're like so silly and cute. Mom tells some really nice stories about you  
>too.<p>

Speaking of you, my super cool tio, I saw these really awesome pictures of you  
>wearing Inglaterra's pirate captain's outfit. Sure, Inglaterra looks cool in<br>his pirate outfit; but you look even cooler in it. Like your coolness was like  
>amped up by a centillion percent after I saw the pictures. I even showed the<br>pictures to some of the fishermen, they thought you looked cool too. So, if  
>you're mad at mom for what she did; please don't hurt her. I don't like seeing<br>mom hurt nor do I like seeing any of minha família hurt. I doubt you want to  
>see me cry and be labeled forever as "mean old Tio Toni".<p>

I guess they'd sully your name because they're jealous of you. What's not to  
>be jealous about? You're like one of the coolest people out there ( mesmo se<br>você é um homem velho). Estou brincando, você não está velho ~

Eu te amo, Tio Toni~!

Azores

* * *

><p><em>Translation notes:<em>

_Eu te amo, café - I love you, coffee_

_minha família - my family_

_mesmo se você é um homem velho - even if you're an old man_

_Estou brincando, você não está velho - I'm kidding, you're not old_

* * *

><p>Azores,<p>

Chocolate covered coffee beans are freakin' epic~! I love themmm~! Wait—they share stories? At least they're good stories.

WHY ARE YOU SHOWING THOSE SCANDOLOUS PICTURES TO EVERYONE? God…I've been humiliated enough, haven't I? Dios mios…

A-at least…at least I'm cool Tío… N-no! I don't want to see you cry~! That would break my heart into itty-bitty tiny pieces that couldn't be repaired! S-so don't cry, okay?

Of course they're jealous. I'm España…the greatest country (other than mi hermana y Lovino) to roam this pathetic planet…and I had an amazing Empire and Armada…and…and…and…I'm going to shut up before I depress myself…

Te amo también

Tío Toni


	1552. Valencia XLVI

Sevilla,

Mmm... I don't want to be cruel, but we DO need help.

But I don't want to owe more money. I owe too much money. Damnit... I'll have  
>to get more jobs!<p>

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

We really do…and Dad's too damn stubborn to admit it.

No does any of us—I think that's why Papá is being so stubborn and refusing all the help offered. I DON'T WANNA GET ANOTHER JOB Dx

Sevilla


	1553. Portugal CVIII

Antonio Fernández Carriedo,

Ha ha ha~ Oh darling, do you want me to be cruel? Oh, I can give you cruel.  
>How about I strip you naked and beat you senseless; and then push you down a<br>mountain of rusty nails, broken glass, and barb wire. Once you reach the  
>bottom, I'll set you on fire. After a while, I'll put out the fire then take<br>you out to the middle of the desert and nail you to a wooden board. Then cover  
>you in rotten meat and have the vultures eat you. That, my precious little<br>brother, would be me being cruel! Would you like that instead of what Lovino  
>and I did? Because I can gladly deliver that to you, Antonio.<p>

Now as for why I helped Lovino? Well, you greatly upset him when you forced  
>him into the maid's outfit and we (he and I) decided you needed a taste of<br>your medicine. I only did was supply Lovino with what he needed and restrained  
>you.<p>

Now Antonio, I love you very much. You're my precious little brother, but...  
>MY PATIENCE OVER YOUR PETTY GRUDGE OF INGLATERRA HAS JUST BURST! I'M SO SICK<br>OF YOU CONSTANTLY TREATING HIM LIKE HE'S THE *CENSORED* SON OF SATAN! JUST GET  
>OVER IT AND MOVE ON! JUST FOR ONCE. I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TWO GET ALONG!<br>AFTERALL, YOU'RE BOTH ARE THE MOST PRECIOUS PEOPLE TO ME IN THE ENTIRE WORLD.  
>*Tear stains show up on the paper, smudging the last part.*<p>

...I'm sorry for losing my temper and patience. I'm just sick of seeing you  
>two fight all the time. I'm also sorry for yelling at you. You can yell back<br>at me if you want, I deserve it.

Eu te amo,

Sua irmã, Silvia Dias

P.S. I decided against harming him.

* * *

><p>S-Silvia...<p>

U-uh...I-I'm sorry...please don't kill me. That description alone is enough to give me n-nightmares…that's really morbid and disgusting and absolutely revolting, m-mi hermana…

Okay, let me explain something to you. That whole incident happened years ago! I don't understand why it randomly came up and Lovino decided that he needed fucking retribution or whatever. And: I didn't sedate him. I just completely overpowered him. But once again—this was years ago.

I-I love you too, Sis…y-you're my precious a-and b-beloved older s-sister…t-too…b-but…I hope you realize he and I were getting along—until he had to be rude. And then I got annoyed. Look, Sis, I'm sorry—but he hates me just as much as I hate him. It's mutual. And…I-I'm really sorry…but it's extremely difficult for us to get along—we've tried—for you. And it just doesn't work. I'm really sorry—p-please don't cry…

…I'm too tired to yell back. And I don't really want to fight with you—because our fights always, always, _always _get violent…and you know it.

Y-yeah…s-sorry…

T-te amo también,

Antonio

P.S. That's fine…


	1554. New Mexico XVII

Ahh~ I never thought of that. (Hugs a random tree) I'm sorry.

I hope not

Hallie

* * *

><p>Hallie,<p>

Exactly, querida, exactly. Make the tree feel loved. We torture them enough. Pfft.

Sí

España


	1555. Lithuania IV

Haha.

Eh, is that why she looks so mad? (starts to shake)

Nuo,

Lithuania

PS: E-Eh. On no. Is there anything I-I can do to help?

* * *

><p>Lithuania,<p>

Ehehe—p-probably…S-sorry… please don't freak! Just get protective detail or something.

España

P.S. Oh, uhm, I dunno—nothing as of yet…gracias though.


	1556. India II

Spain,

Its alright. I'm normally a shy one. I enjoy being the fly on the wall. The  
>turmoil with Russia is very sad at the moment. if there's anything I can do,<br>let me know! And as far as...Fiestas?...I think that's what their called but  
>whatever. Our party's are called mein party. But its no big deal.<p>

Love,

India

* * *

><p>India,<p>

Oh, really? Perhaps you should speak up a bit more…I think you'd get more accomplished that way. Yes, it is sad, but c'est la vie, right? Ah, gracias for the offer—I may take you up on that later—but for now, I'm doing all right. Fiesta is the Spanish word for party—lo siento for that. Mein party? That sounds very…German. Ahaha.

Love,

España


	1557. Nicaragua CXV

Hola Papi,

si si, that's how I feel about Russia right now as well. Oh Russia~ you just  
>made a BIG mistake...<p>

Ehehehe... I might be awhile...

Luisa

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

Russia _is _a mistake, mi amor.

Buena suerte~

Papi


	1558. Catalonia VII

Pare,

Yeah, since that one time I accidently made Corsica cry i've kinda gone easy  
>on him (when I drag him into things).<p>

Yes, several times. I guess I still haven't learned... It's okay, Pare. I  
>don't mind. I know you're busy and probably have lots and lots of things to do<br>do. Just you taking the time to answer me makes me happy.

So that means waiting to get smart? Darn it.

I am confused. But you say I'm not, and Corsica said he agrees with you, then  
>I guess you guys are right. Maybe it's just a southern Italian thing...?<p>

~Catalonia

* * *

><p>Catalonia,<p>

Aww, well, that's good.

Ahaha, apparently so—but it's all right. Yeah, I am busy. Stupid Russia. Anywho~ of course I'd answer~! Other than the fact I have an obligation, I like answering you~. Letters, except from Russia, are stress relief to me. Which is good.

Ahaha or just read a lot of books and live life, that works too.

It's a Southern Italian thing.

Papá

* * *

><p><em>Ahaha, new catchphrase, "It's a Southern Italian thing"<em>


	1559. Quebec II

Dear Spain,

He actually just says it'll make my chances better and it's really a very  
>simple thing to do!<p>

Canada set up a bunch of province meetings for us but everyone just goofs  
>around the entire time and we never get anything done<p>

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard-Williams

* * *

><p>Quebec,<p>

Oh, that's good then. Simplicity is key, is it not?

Ahh—that sounds like the world meetings—they're supposed to be important but nothing ever gets done.

España


	1560. Azores XIII

Tio Toni~!

They're one of my favorite snacks. Yeah, they tell stories. I like the one  
>about when Russia hid up in a tree while hiding from Belarus for an entire day<br>and it started to rain and then he caught a cold. I also like the ones about  
>how you'd use your cuteness against mom.<p>

Don't yell at me, por favor. I just wanted to show off my super cool tio to  
>the islanders. Desculpe, I didn't mean to make you mad. It's just you're so<br>cool and I'm proud that your my tio.

If you promise not to hurt mom then I promise I won't cry because of you.  
>Okay?<p>

You also won the 2010 World Cup. That was so awesome to watch~! Please don't  
>become depressed. Hey... do I count as pathetic too since I'm nothing more<br>than an autonomous region of minha mãe?

Eu te amo,

Azores

* * *

><p>Azores,<p>

I like 'em with tea—which is sorta a contradiction, but who's counting? Ahaha, that's amusing. Anything to spite Russia at this point is amusing to me. Aww, I always used my adorableness against su Mamá. And she holds that against me.

I'm sorry. I'm a bit…frazzled. I suppose. And tired. I understand—I'm not mad—just…just…let's change the topic, shall we? Ahh—gracias. I'm glad that you're proud that…this sentence doesn't make sense, forget it.

Yes, I did win the 2010 World Cup—and I still rub it in the Netherlands face. So ha. Ahaha—I won't be depressed. No, not at all. You're not pathetic. Not at all.

Te amo también

Tío Toni


	1561. Utah II

Dear Sevilla,

I'm fine, I'm just helping Sophia fight a massive fire right now. She's having  
>a bit of trouble. It's only 5% contained right now and she's getting a little<br>worn out.

Trinity

* * *

><p>Trinity,<p>

Oh, that's not good. Fuegos son muy malo…ahh I bet she's getting worn out. I wish there was something I could do to help out…

Sevilla (Fadio Fernández Carriedo)


	1562. Arizona XLVII

Dear Papa,

Oh... what did you do? Sorry if I'm late writing, I'm trying to fight a  
>wildfire. It's been at 0% containment ALL week, and it only just got to 5%.<p>

Love,

Sophia

* * *

><p>Sophia,<p>

Uh…I don't remember—ahaha. I've had a lot going on—what was our conversation about? Oh my, well, I wish you all the luck with that.

Love,

Papá


	1563. India III

Spain,

Ew disgusting. Please don't remind me of the Germans. I'm sorry but that man  
>isn't the nice looking. I try to stay away from him. I guess this is where I<br>say, Lo sient...? i guess that right.

love,

India

* * *

><p>India,<p>

Ahaha—lo siento—Germany and I are on good terms. He may not look nice, but he really is—he's not the man from the 1940's anymore…

Ah? You mean "lo siento"?

España


	1564. Quebec III

Dear Spain

I really hope he's not just doing this to get me to leave him alone though

Really? Canada never lets me anywhere near a world meeting and I don't even  
>think he's able to really participate cause of his invisibility<p>

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard-Williams

* * *

><p>Quebec,<p>

…that really doesn't sound like Mattie—is he really that annoyed with you guys?

Ahh—I don't think it would make much difference if you guys showed up…nothing ever gets done, anyway…you'll be able to see how annoying it is to be a country.

España


	1565. Italy LXXVIII

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Yay! That's good! I was really worried about you!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. EEP! S-si! I won't!

* * *

><p>Feliciano,<p>

Ahh, yes, I suppose so. Thank you for your concern Feli.

Antonio

P.S. Oh, _good_.


	1566. England XXX

Spain,

Oh, too bad since it's true.

England

P.S. no, I know exactly what you meant. I just felt like pointing it out. And  
>I got them from your boyfriend, he really didn't want to send them to me but<br>I'm glad he did.

* * *

><p>Inglaterra,<p>

¿Perdón? Care to run that by me again, _Inglaterra_?

España

P.S. …fucking asshole

* * *

><p><em>England's off limit's to minors~!<em>

_Wait. I'm still considered a minor until next year…dammit! Oh well, my 17th birthday is in 6 days~!_


	1567. Romano CCIII

Antonio,

SEE! 'overpowered'! That's the same as sedating bastard! And why the  
>hell did you have to post those damn pictures on the internet and show them to<br>people?

Lovino

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Not it's not! Overpowering is not sticking someone with a needle so they pass out! It's completely different!

…

…

Cause I could.

Antonio


	1568. India IV

Spain,

Thank you, I tend not to talk to his little group due to them being so  
>loud...Man from the 1940's? if you say so.<p>

and ah...yea...that's what I meant...sorry. Just thought I'd try to kinda  
>fit…in..<p>

love,

India

* * *

><p>India,<p>

De nada querida~. Ahh—yeah, they really are loud, aren't they? Ah well—it makes for exciting meetings, ¿no? I do say so~ you should take peoples word more often, querida~.

Ahaha, it's all right~ Hindi and Spanish are worlds apart, ¿no?

España


	1569. Guatemala XLVII

Hola Padre,

Si, she did. She's also really mad at Russia, right now.

Rita

* * *

><p>Rita,<p>

Ahh—we're all sorta mad at Russia right now. He's just making a pest of himself, ¿no?

Papá


	1570. Nicaragua CXVI

Hola Papi,

He won't be bothering me for awhile~

It's not a good thing to kidnap both my kid AND my dog. He just learned that  
>the hard way.<p>

But now I feel really tired...

Luisa

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

Well that's good, amor~

Ah—sí…I wouldn't think so…

Tomar una siesta después.

Papi


	1571. France LIV

Bonjour Antonio~

I was finally released from the hospital. I was woken up so *wonderfully* by  
>Basque. And it was so nice to see mom petit French Guiana again~<p>

Since Pricilla has been keeping me busy, I have no idea what's been happening.  
>Care to fill me in?<p>

Francis

P.S. Pricilla keeps on holding on to Basque's arm... ohonhonhon...

* * *

><p>Bonjour Francis,<p>

Oh, I'm so happy to hear that~! Just take it easy now, all right? Ahhh, lo siento about Basque…he…was worried about…you?

Sí, I'm sure it was~!

Rusia declaró la guerra a mí, idiota! ¡Haga algo!

Wait. Lemme put that in French.

La Russie déclare la guerre à moi, vous jerk! Faites quelque chose!

That's what's been happening. Anddd, yeah. Silvia scared the shit outta me (she's pissed that Inglaterra and I don't get along…) and Romano and I are irritated (sorta) at one another and…yeah. That's it. I think.

OH~! And, apparently, America has plans to hook up con Inglaterra~! Es amor, ¿no?

Antonio

P.S. As I said: "Es amor~"

* * *

><p><em>The French and the Spanish are the same, so here's the translation: Russia declared war on me, you jerk! Do something!<em>

_Oh~! Song 25 "Manos al Aire" Nelly Furtado_

_…I wanna find some of Nelly Furtado's Portuguese music. Wouldn't be able to understand it, but whatever :3 _

_At least I can understand the Spanish…ahaha. _


	1572. Azores XIV

Tio Toni,

Tea is really nice. Green tea is my favorite kind of tea. I never thought  
>you'd like tea because Inglaterra drinks it too. Oh yeah, you're still mad at<br>Russia for declaring war on you. Hahaha~ It slipped my mind for a moment. I  
>guess I'm spending way too much time in the sun. I can understand why she<br>would hold something like that against you.

It's okay, I forgive you. Okay, let's talk about... um... Oh! I know, did you  
>know that Inglaterra's scones make the best kind of fish bait? I found that<br>out one day when he gave me a scone. I couldn't eat it right away so I saved  
>it for later. Well, I was going to eat it while fishing; but, the scone fell<br>out of my hand and into the water. So as I was trying to get it out, a big  
>fish came along and ate it. Although shortly after consuming it, it choked on<br>the scone and died. I managed to pull it out of the water with my net. That  
>was a great day.<p>

You're welcome, Tio Toni~!

Oh yeah, Netherlands is weird. Whenever he sees me, he sighs and says, "If  
>only she was a few years younger."<p>

What does he mean by that last part? Oh well, he's weird and he constantly  
>smells like smoke. Yay~! I like it when you're happy, Tio Toni. Obrigada, Tio<br>Toni~! You're the best.

Eu te amo,

Azores

* * *

><p>Azores,<p>

I prefer white teas—or those yummy ones that come from Argentina. Argie always sends me some for Christmas—and it's usually gone by Valentines Day. Sí—I'm irate with Russia—not mad—_irate. _

They're good fish bait? I thought they were good projectiles since they're so hard. How can a fish even…bite into it? Ehhh. If Inglaterra gives you a scone, just use it for fish bait—there's no way any amount of sitting around will make it edible. The fish proved that fact.

WHAT? He says that? God…what a fucking creeper…

J-just forget about it…Lars and I will be having some words later…

Ahaha, gracias, querida.

Te amo también

Tío Toni


	1573. Munich IV

Herr Spain,

*sighs* Pardon my language, but Russia's a total dick. Nothing new about that.

But, um... I found some interesting photos that England posted. You look good.  
>;3<p>

Sincerely,

Munich

* * *

><p>Múnich,<p>

Your language is pardoned. Trust me, mine is no better. And no, there isn't anything new about that.

…Oh shut up.

España


	1574. Portugal CIX

Antonio,

Heh heh... It's good to know I can still put fear into you. Don't worry, I  
>won't kill you. Desculpe for my morbid description, irmãozinho.<p>

"Completely overpowered"? ...No wonder, half of the world is convinced you're  
>a pedophile. Honestly, you need to work on your wording. Anyways, it must of<br>been bothering Lovino all of this time.

Could you two at least not fight in front of me? Please?

Sim, our fights are always violent. I think the last time we fought, you had  
>to be sent to the hospital for stitches in the head. I think you gave me a<br>black eye and a busted lip, along with a few bruises.

It's okay, I forgive you. I'm sorry too.

Eu te amo muito,

Silvia

P.S. Obrigada.

P.S.S. I'm sorry if I scared you by using your full name. It's really the only  
>way I know how to get your full attention.<p>

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

"Put fear"? No, hermana, that's an understatement. You _invoke_ the fear of _God_ in me. Are you sure about that? During our territorial spats you've come pretty damn close. Eh, it's fine. It just caught me off guard. As did your whole…letter.

God, you know I didn't mean it like that…

I try. He doesn't.

I don't even remember that…wonder why. (Sarcasmmmm)

It's fine…don't worry about it.

Te amo también

Antonio

P.S. Don't trouble yourself over it. Just…just don't do it anymore. Please.

* * *

><p><em>Song 26 "For<em>_ça" Nelly Furtado _


	1575. New Mexico XVIII

Ah, okay

Hallie

* * *

><p>Hallie,<p>

Mhmm

España

* * *

><p><em>…I had no idea what to say to this one… =.=<em>


	1576. Lithuania V

I-I'll try.

Nuo,

Lithuania

* * *

><p>Lithuania,<p>

Just…just don't over do it, okay? You seem freaked out enough as it is. Geez, you need some stress relief.

España


	1577. Connecticut I

Hi Spain!

I heard from America that you're writing letters and I just wanted to say hi!  
>I'm Connecticut, one of America's states. He doesn't visit very often<br>though...and I think he should! I created hamburgers for him! It actually was  
>an accident, but still! Any who, I just wanted to know how you're doing! Also,<br>I'm sending you some hamburgers, hope you like! :)

~Mary Ella Jones (The Constitution State!)

* * *

><p>Mary,<p>

Well hello to you, querida. I'm sure America tries to visit—he's very busy you know.

You created hamburgers…? Oh good Lord…do you think, for his health's sake, that you could convince your father to eat something _other_ than hamburgers…?

Ah, gracias.

España


	1578. Hungary LIV

Anntoniooo,

My head hurts..

Where am I? I just woke up in my own bed..at home..

I feel like I just streaked the Autobahn again...How many times is that now?

Licia is saying something about chicken IV drip...- eh?

Ahh hey don't go doing that!

Cool It!

Elizaveta

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

I would think so.

You're home…? Thank God...

Uh, you didn't streak on the Autobahn. I don't know what was going on, but I'm just relieved to hear you're safe and at home, resting.

Yeah, apparently so. I don't know what the hell you were talking about.

So stressed…

Ah, just take it easy, kay?

Antonio


	1579. New Prussia III

Spain,

Why does other papa act weird around me? Especially when I remind him of who  
>papa is... Papa dpes, though sometimes he's a little embarassed, since it can<br>be a shock when others remember him...I guess I got that over enthustiastic  
>trait from other papa, eh? Maybe some of my courage too...since well, I can't<br>picture papa getting a wolf for a pet, even if Lunaire is the sweetest wolf  
>pup I've seen<p>

I will, actually I was going to play with little Lunaire, well she isn't so  
>little now...she used to be a cute little one, adoradle puppy size, but she's<br>growing so quickly...but she's still as harmless as a puppy

Gillian

* * *

><p>Gillian,<p>

Wait—let's get which Papá is which down, please. Is Prussia your "otro Papá" and Canada your main? I would assume so, but I'm just making sure.

Wait—again—Canada wants to get a wolf? What? So confused…

Ahaha—gotcha.

España


	1580. Indonesia II

Antonio,

W-well uh...I kind of declared war on Russia...want me to send some of my  
>people over to help you? I could sneak into his house as well...f-finally some<br>of the lessons Japan gave me can be put to use again...the last time was when  
>I was fighting Holland, since we didn't really have ammo to fight him...main<br>reason why it took four years

Then again, Mongolia knows, and I think Russia will know real soon...so I may  
>as well use the element of surprise while I still have that luxury...<p>

W-what did he do to my other bestie?...*sigh* I guess I'm expected to help  
>destroy Russia...<p>

Karina

* * *

><p>Karina,<p>

…did you? Why? I really don't want you to get hurt—and this war has dragged on long enough—I think it's almost over, but, ah, who knows.

Mhm, I suppose so. If you must.

He invaded Australia and burned Canberra—that's it. Aussie's fine though—he told me to tell you that he sends loves and hugs to you. No, you're not expected. Do what you want. Don't let anyone order you around.

Antonio


	1581. Brazil XLV

Espanha,

Nobody really is, but I guess Veneziano is an exception to that rule, sim?

You too, huh? Join the Insomniac Club. Free membership to all those who are  
>suffering from sleepless nights of just gazing up at the stars.<p>

You and me both, tio. You and me both...

Tchau for now,

Brazil

* * *

><p>Brasil,<p>

Ahaha, sí, he really is, isn't he?

Yeah—it sucks. There's a reason I always fall asleep (sorta) during World Meetings. Ahaha, nice slogan, cariño.

Sí…

España


	1582. Russia XIII

Ispaniya

Fine, and I have heeded this warning.

You can not even stand staying a day in Moskva. Those temperatures can occur,  
>but they do not last and do not make up for what I go through during Зима.<br>It would be nice to have warmer land..

Well he is dead now, so that problem is solved. They should not be too much of  
>a challenge to deal with, and at least I am not threatening to kill you or<br>completely wipe you off the damn map.

Rossiya

* * *

><p>Russia,<p>

Good, I'm glad. But, I'm not pulling what's left of my military from Russia until my nation is l-liberated and s-stable.

I live/was raised in a Mediterranean climate! Of course I can't stand the cold. I don't like anything below 65 degrees, C-Commie bastard. You may not have my l-land. So fuck off already. Jesus Christ, can't you catch a hint?

Bull shit Russia. You've declared Spain a p-protectorate, that's just as bad! You d-deserve what's coming to you, Commie asshole.

El Reino de España


	1583. Japan I

Spain-san, go aisatsu. How have you been faring? I have heard some troubling  
>news of your situation. Roshia-san is not a nation to be taken lightly. I am<br>afraid that I cannot be of much help due to troubles of my own, but I wish you  
>the best. Please excuse my short letter, I am still feeling slightly unwell<br>due to.. previous incidents.

Japan

Kiku Honda

* * *

><p>Kiku,<p>

Ah, hola. I guess I'm all right—I could be doing better. But, let me ask you this, are you doing better? I was very concerned for your well-being after those horrific earthquakes. I sent what I could, but if you need anything more, please don't hesitate to ask.

Es verdad, Russia really isn't a nation to be trifled with. But, what's truly annoying me is the fact that people keep saying I started this war when I didn't. Russia invaded Spain first. I acted in self-defense. K-Kiku…my nation's fallen to that Commie asshole…he's declared Spain a protectorate of Russia—and it's been recognized. I dunno what else to do.

Ah—please don't trouble yourself over it. I have America on my side, so I'm in good hands. As well as my sister Portugal, France, Hungary and Australia. Things just aren't going our way due to Russia's sheer number of soldiers he's willing to…to _sacrifice_. It's as if he has no humanity…

Please, Japan, you're fine. Don't worry yourself over such trivial matters all right? Just focus on getting better. I wish you all the best

España

Antonio Fernández Carriedo


	1584. Catalonia VIII

Pare,

Oh, I totally forgot. Corsica says hi and that he hopes Russia backs off soon.

Stupid Russia indeed. I'd say feed him to the tigers in Barcelona Zoo, but  
>then they might get sick. But he should just leave you alone, Pare! I know you<br>didn't do anything to provoke him and Pare is the best man I know! Russia's  
>just a, just a, just an asshole!<p>

Sorry, Pare. I just got upset. I apologize for calling Mr. Russia a bad name  
>and speaking in a politically incorrect way...<p>

Ooh, books! To the library then.

~Catalonia

* * *

><p>Catalonia,<p>

Ah, hola Corsica, y gracias~!

Eh—Catalonia, there's nothing to be done about the situation—wishing bizarre ill-fates on Russia will do us no good, and you know that. I know he should back off, but he wants land in the Mediterranean, and he pretty much has it. Ah, gracias for that, Catalonia.

It's all right—I've been speaking ill about him for…years. No need to apologize.

Papá


	1585. Italy LXXIX

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Sei il benvenuto! I hope you're feeling better! Um...are you really mad at  
>fratello now?<p>

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feli,<p>

Ah, I guess I'm feeling better? Sorta. Kinda. Maybe? No, I'm not that mad—I'm just irritated and a bit taken a-back.

Antonio


	1586. Guatemala XLVIII

Padre,

si, he is... *sigh* he almost tried to invade me. I say almost because when he  
>was about to sign the declaration of war against me I threw I knife at him.<br>and it was really close to his throat.

Rita

* * *

><p>Rita,<p>

Did he now? I'm assuming you're all right.

Ah—that's my girl. Good job~! Papá's very proud of you right now.

Papá


	1587. England XXXI

Spain,

Oh, you heard me. Or did all those year of going drinking with your friends  
>finally destroy what's left of your hearing?<p>

England

P.S. You really must work on the language of yours.

* * *

><p>Inglaterra,<p>

…Just what the hell is wrong with you? Jesus Christ, you're like a two year-old. What would mi hermana think if she read these, hmm?

España

P.S. You're one to talk, hypocrite.


	1588. Romano CCIV

Antonio,

It still does the same thing bastard! And…wait….w-why the hell do you have  
>a big ass needle in your hands?<p>

Lovino

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

No it doesn't!

Oh, this? Hmm~, no reason mi amor, now come here so I can give you un abrazo, sí?

Con amor,

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Gracias, dogsrule—and I'm still not sure what I'm going to do with your set-up…I is confused.<em>


	1589. Nicaragua CXVII

Hola Abuelo~

I'm writing for Mama because... she fell asleep...

Wow, it really has been awhile since I wrote a letter... but things have  
>happened..<p>

Like for example... San Jose broke up with me...

I've been kind of depressed about that...

Then Mama went Sandanista again that one time...

I threw a firecracker at Russia...

...It hasn't been a very good month...

Managua (Diego Rodriguez)

* * *

><p>Diego,<p>

Oh, I'm glad she's finally getting some well deserved rest.

Aw. You and San Jose broke up? Why's that? You can rant to me and I'll listen.

I understand—my month hasn't been that good either—but, we'll get through it, ¿sí?

Abuelo


	1590. France LV

Bonjour Antonio~

Très bien, bien! Je fais quelque chose!

...shouldn't Silvia be used to it by now?

Hm? you and Romano are irritated with each other? pourquoi?

Ohonhonhon...

Francis

P.S. you're right, mon ami~

* * *

><p><em>French translations (Blame google translate for any mistakes)<em>

_Très bien, bien! Je fais quelque chose!:All right, All right! __I do something!_

_pourquoi?:why?_

* * *

><p>Bonjour Francis,<p>

Je ne veux pas être un protectorat de la Russie fichu! Francis, les nations ont déjà reconnu que! C'est des conneries!

Yeah, but she loses it every once and awhile—and always takes it out on me—never the damn Brit…

Many reasons, mon ami, many reasons. It's argument after argument now…But~! I'm getting my revenge so it's all good~

Don't do that laugh please…it makes me feel as if you'r going to rape me or something, amigo.

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>French translations *is shot*<em>

_I don't want to be a damn protectorate of Russia! France, nations have already recognized that! __It's bullshit!_


	1591. Quebec IV

Dear Spain

We can be kinda annoying and I've been bugging him more then usual about  
>wanting to become a country but I bet America has more trouble with his states<p>

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard-Williams

* * *

><p>Lea,<p>

Ah, gotcha—sorta like my regions and cities. But, Basque is really the only one asking for independence—he won't get it though. America's always had problems with his states.

España


	1592. Munich V

Herr Spain,

Really? You seem so nice at meetings... I can't imagine you having wo-  
>Nevermind. Romano had to learn all those words from someone... -_-;;;<p>

I'm serious! Is that... Drool? xD You look adorable!

* * *

><p>Munich,<p>

I try and be nice—but sometimes I lose my temper…and that's not pretty…ahaha. No, what were you gonna say? It's really hard to offend me so go ahead and speak. Ah—yeah, well, ahaha. I'm guilty as charged, huh? But I tried not to swear in front of him.

…s-shut up, dammit!

España


	1593. Azores XV

Tio Toni,

White tea is so good too. Oh, I should send you some of the tea I grow. Irate?  
>Isn't that the same as mad? Oh well~<p>

Yep, it's excellent fish bait. I didn't know they were projectiles too.  
>Wait... isn't it rude to throw food at people?<p>

Yeah, he says that. He also mumbles to himself about "making an exception just  
>this once."<p>

What a strange guy~ Okay. I hope you have fun talking to Netherlands.

You're welcome, Tio Toni.

Eu te amo,

Azores

P.S. I sent you some salted cod. I thought you'd like it.

* * *

><p>Azores,<p>

White tea is as good as it gets. Ah, please, that would be wonderful~! Irate is just a more colourful way of saying "mad" plus—it means you're more than just angry.

They work as beautiful projectiles~ very hard and headache inducing~! Shhh, su tío is a bad example, so don't tell my sister about this, kay?

…ehhhh…so creepy…

Oh. I will. Gracias.

Te amo también

Tío Toni


	1594. Portugal CX

Antonio,

Oh, I did? Ahahaha... I wasn't aware I scared you that much, irmãozinho.  
>Thankfully, I've never truly had the heart to kill you.<p>

Sure, whatever you say. (Sarcasm)

I guess I could go ask him to try.

Probably because I hit you upside the head with a wine bottle. Why did we even  
>start the fight anyways?<p>

Alright.

Eu te amo,

Silvia

P.S. I'll do my best not to. Besides, it feels weird whenever I address you by  
>your full name.<p>

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Oh, you do. Especially when you're pissed off. Ah yeah, thankfully. I think if you did have the heart, I wouldn't be here today, ¿no?

Seriously, Silvia!

Yeah—there's something else that bugs me. Why is it that whenever you get pissed off at me about mine and Inglaterra's hate of one another, that you yell and bitch at me and not him…?

…that fight? It was a land dispute and welled up anger over the Iberian Union.

Te amo también

Antonio

P.S. Gracias…I don't even think about addressing you by your full name. It's not like anyone but you and myself know it anyway.


	1595. Catalonia IX

Pare,

Yes, I guess that is a bizarre thing to wish on someone. I don't think I'd be  
>very good at torture.<p>

Pare, Russia wants land everywhere, in my opinion. Once you're out of the way  
>he'll go after someone else. It'll be the World Wars all over again, and I<br>really don't want to see that, but it seems like the only possibility right  
>now, especially considering how horribly the world economy has fallen. But it<br>will just keep going until Russia has what he wants, someone tries fighting  
>back with nuclear weapons, or everyone chooses sides. And then there will be<br>annexation, autonomy, and forced fighting for a country the soldiers don't  
>like. Honestly, it's stuff like this that makes me question how the world<br>works.

But that's just my opinion on the matter, Pare. And, ya know, my intelligent  
>rant for the next three years. I don't know where half that stuff came from,<br>maybe listening to too many politicians and activists rant?

~Catalonia

* * *

><p>Catalonia,<p>

Aha, no, I can't see you torturing anyone, to be honest.

That's exactly my point—and the sad thing is Spain technically is out of the way. So, now that our nation has fallen who's next? It already is like the next World War. So many nations have gotten in on this, and I'm grateful, but now I have no way to aid them. I've been questioning how fate and the world works for years.

Ahaha—perhaps, but be mindful to form your own opinions when listening to political rants, ¿sí?

Papá


	1596. Moravia III

Dear Spain

Well, I of course will not resort to Ivan (yet), and threatening will make it  
>worse. Also because I am not an independent country, I cant really do anything<br>to her if I don't want a revolution... So I asked you because you must have  
>some experience with dealing with um, misbehaved colonies. Help?<p>

Signed

Moravia

P.S Oh, so that's how you do the multiple post scripts properly in English.  
>What a damn confusing language<p>

* * *

><p>Moravia,<p>

Ah—well…I'm really at a loss of what to tell you. Discipline needs to be specialized and since I don't know the whole situation I can't really offer my advice.

España

P.S. Ahaha—yes, I suppose so…


	1597. Guatemala XLIX

Padre,

*smirk* there's no way in hell I'm letting him take me over...

It says on the news you were declared a protectorate of Russia...

Papi...do I have to go to war with Russia now? Because I will.

Rita

* * *

><p>Rita,<p>

Of course not—I wouldn't allow it, either.

S-sí that seems to be the case.

No, don't worry about me. I'll weasel my way out of this one way or another—anyway, I heard the UN was going to step in, along with NATO and the EU. I'll be okay.

Papi


	1598. Hungary LV

Antonio,

Uh yeah. Where would I be otherwise?

Huh, really? Uh, alright then.

No one else seems to know either. Oh well...I heard it was pretty funny  
>though. L-<p>

OI! STUPID CAPITAL! STOP LAUGHING ALREADY!

Heyy, hey...if you feel stressed you can always take time out and come over to  
>visit. We can go to one of the spas that Tino built for me. They work wonders~<p>

Only if you do the same,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

…Uh….wherever the hell you were previously.

Yupp~

Ah—well, I'm just glad you're safe…

I wish I could…but…Ehehe…Russia sorta quarantined me to my nation. I can't leave Madrid…or I'll get shot…that means no meetings or visiting mis amigos…I hate Russia. I wish I could visit you though—a day at a spa sounds lovely.

Eh, I'll try.

Antonio


	1599. Italy XC

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Oh, I'm really sorry! Would pasta help?

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feli,<p>

No, no, it's all right. Ah—no, I'm okay, gracias.

Antonio


	1600. England XXXII

Spain,

Well I assure you that you that you're no better than me….oh….bloody  
>hell…DON'T YOU DARE SHOW HER!<p>

England

P.S. You more than me.

* * *

><p>Inglaterra,<p>

I beg to differ, el Diablo. Now, answer me this, why the hell would I show her when I'm the one who will get chewed out, hmm? I'm not so stupid that I'll put myself in the way of her wrath—estupido.

España

P.S. I have to disagree.


	1601. Romano CCV

Antonio,

Yes it is!

HELL NO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO RIGHT NOW ANTONIO OR I'll-...

…d-dammit! Is that the same sedative shit that Silvia gave you?...

….It's really strong….

….damn bastard…...

* * *

><p>My love,<p>

No, it's really not~

Sí~ it is~! Now you get to see how _awful_ the two of you were to me~

I love you, Lovino~

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>*smirks* All right dogsrule, this is amusing. START PRANK WAR BETWEEN BAD TOUCH TRIO AND TEAM ROMAPORTUGA~<em>


	1602. Brazil XLVI

Espanha,

Sorta like how Romano's the exception to the rule that anyone that curses more  
>than fifteen times in one sentence doesn't have a life?<p>

Ugh...I think I'm so tired, that I'm not even tired anymore...does that make  
>sense?<p>

Tchau for now,

Brazil

* * *

><p>Brasil,<p>

¡Exactamente~!

It makes sense~! I've felt the same exact way recently. I tried taking siestas and I couldn't fall asleep…then I tried to go to bed and I couldn't and ughhh. It sucks. Eventually, you'll just fall asleep from sleep deprivation.

España


	1603. Quebec V

I'm really the only of my siblings that wants to be a country. I wonder how  
>crazy the 4th is gonna be this year<p>

* * *

><p>Quebec,<p>

Ah—I gotcha. The 4th? As in the 4th of July? Isn't that America's birthday…?

España


	1604. Munich VI

Herr Spain,

Don't worry about it, it wasn't important. But, I don't think that "trying not  
>to swear in front of him" thing worked. Think Netherlands had a hand with<br>being his "teacher" as well?

Wow. You sound just like Romano. Kinda weird, but still a little cute. Is that  
>weird for me to think that...?<p>

A-anyway, moving on. How're things going for you right now?

Sincerely,

Munich

* * *

><p>Munich,<p>

All right then~ suit your fancy. No, it didn't… he would eavesdrop on my conversations with my soldiers—and no one ever said we spoke cleanly. Yes, of course Lars did…he was so foul mouthed he made both Inglaterra and my beloved look innocent.

Ahaha—well, I do spend a lot of time with him. Ah, I guess not.

Things aren't going well for me—and yourself?

España


	1605. New Mexico XIX

...

How come Russia wants everyone to become one with him? I just don't get it.

Hallie

* * *

><p>Hallie,<p>

Because he wants more land—and he's a greedy bastard.

España


	1606. Lithuania VI

Alright Spain.

I should ask my doctor for some. I seem to be worrying too much.

Nuo,

Lithuania

* * *

><p>Lithuania,<p>

Maybe just a day relaxing will do you just as much good? I hope you don't worry yourself into a stupor…

España


	1607. Nicaragua CXVIII

Hola Abuelo,

Si, I'm glad she's been getting rest too. I think Mama was running purely on  
>coffee and soda by that time. She refused to go to sleep...<p>

I don't know! He gave me this really crappy answer that made absolutely no  
>sense and then he just left!... God... I thought I got over it already... I<br>was mostly crying about it to Rivas and Masaya... I feel like such crap... we  
>were dating for 5 years and then he just...leaves...<p>

Si... you're right... I'm sorry for ranting at you... I haven't been feeling  
>like myself lately...<p>

Diego

* * *

><p>Diego,<p>

Ah, sí, I know the feeling. Trust me.

Awww, Diego, niño…I'm so sorry…take all the time you need to get over it. Heart-break is something not to be trifled with…

No, no, it's fine—rant all you want. Ranting makes me feel better, so just get it off your chest. I'm here to listen. I understand.

Abuelo


	1608. France LVI

Antonio,

P-protectorate? Of Russia? Bullshit indeed... I hear that all of central  
>America refuses to recognize it. I refuse to as well.<p>

Why does she never take it out on Angleterre?

..revenge? What did Romano do this time?

Aw, but I like my laugh. Besides, isn't Hungary slightly scared of your  
>"fusosososo"?<p>

Francis

* * *

><p>Francis,<p>

Yes, it sucks. And…I'm quarantined to Madrid. If I leave, there's no more Antonio Fernández Carriedo…I dunno what to do. Ah, gracias for that. But nations have recognized it so I'm sorta screwed. I should've seen this coming…

Because of their alliance or whatever. It's bullshit.

…oh nothing~

Yes~! She is~! It's funny, really~

Antonio


	1609. New Prussia IV

Spain,

Yes...I call Prussia other papa, because even though I haven't seen much of  
>him...I still have to call him that...even if papa -Canada- says I have<br>moments where I act like him. N-not cool...I'm hardly like him...

Non...papa already has to take care of Kumajiro...I'm the one who got to adopt  
>a lone wolf pup...her name is Lunaire, and she's a very kind and sweet wolf<br>pup.

Gillian

P.S. Do you have any novels I could borrow? Papa scared me with how other papa  
>wouldn't have appropriate literature...and uncle Germany scares me...even<br>though I hear during one of the world wars he was scared of papa...plus I  
>wanted to see if I could learn your language...<p>

* * *

><p>Gillian,<p>

Ah, gotcha.

Oh, all right—just remember wolves do grow up…and can be very nasty.

España

P.S. Ah, I have plenty. What sort of literature genres to you prefer? I suppose I could send you some language books—I don't have many since I speak Spanish, but I'll see what I can dig up, okay?


	1610. Japan II

Spain-san,

Thank you for your concern, but please do not worry about me. Your situation  
>sounds grave enough to not need to worry about nations such as I. I appreciate<br>your help, allow me to do what is appropriate o tat case.

E-eh? You have fallen? That is very grave news Spain-san. Is there any way  
>that I can help? Perhaps you could take softer measures for the time being.<br>Hard measures seem to anger him. Having the right atmosphere and correct tone  
>does wonders in any contract.<p>

Roshia-san is a formidable opponent, but I am sure that it is possible to pull  
>through. Soft power is not something that can be taken lightly either. I=I<br>should be able to give you some support. Please persevere until I collect  
>myself. I will see what I can do. Please give me some time.<p>

Japan 

Honda Kiku

* * *

><p>Japan,<p>

Ah, don't mention it. We're all supposed to help one another out—so, think nothing of it. Of course—do what you need to do to get better, okay?

I dunno how anyone can help at this point. Apparently the EU, UN and NATO are supposed to intervene, but since this change in power has been recognized by other nations, I think I'm stuck unless my people revolt.

I hope so…I really do. This is just ridiculous. Russia did this all for land. Ah, please, don't trouble yourself over it—you need to rest and recover, and aiding me would just prolong that—right?

España

(Antonio Fernández Carriedo)


	1611. Azores XVI

Tio Toni~!

It's really good with peach in it. Okay, I sent some with this letter. Oh, I  
>have a question. Why does the tea Inglaterra make taste like sewer water? Is<br>it from the sewer? Oh, I get is now. I also heard you became a protectorate of  
>Russia. That doesn't sound right at all.<p>

What? You're not a bad example, Tio Toni.

One time, Netherlands asked me to put my hair in lopsided pigtails with the  
>frilly pink ribbons he gave me. That was a weird request he gave me. I told<br>Madeira about it and Madeira said he was going to, " *CENSORED* *CENSORED*  
>*CENSORED* Netherlands with soldering iron in the *CENSORED* *CENSORED*."<p>

That sounds really painful. You're welcome, Tio~!

Eu te amo,

Azores

P.S. I decided I'm going to take a small fishing trip up north. I heard June  
>in Russia is beautiful. I'm bringing my harpoon with me too.<p>

* * *

><p>Azores,<p>

Yes, it is, I'm sure~! Ah, gracias. Because. It's English tea. That's why. Ah, yeah, I am—it sucks. I don't like not being an independent country. It's weird.

If you say so, dear.

…what the hell? Ughhh—when I get out of this mess I'm personally dealing with that creeper.

Te amo,

Tío Toni

P.S. …uh…no, don't do that please…


	1612. Valencia XLVII

Sevilla

I have good news~~

Teruel asked me out! Yay~~

He's a bit scared of your reaction, I don't know why.

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

Oh, that's great~! I hope you two are happy together~!

Now I'm jealous…I gotta find a hot girlfriend soon…

Why would he be scared…? Huh.

Love,

Sevilla


	1613. Santillana del Mar VII

Sevilla,

ok. Maybe (and just Maybe) I was bored and read Valencia's letters so... It's  
>not her fault :&amp;<p>

And it's not torture... Just boredom xD

love,

Mar

**

Papá,

I can't imagine you as the Papa... you're so... he's supposed to be so...

I'm glad you're a nation and not el Papa :D

I don't really believe it... but it was so funny~~

Mar

* * *

><p>Mar,<p>

Ahaha, I won't tell her, okay?

Did you hear about Valencia and Teruel _finally _getting together?

Ahh, gotcha.

Love,

Sevilla

Mar~

…what's _that_ supposed to mean…?

HEY! That's not very nice, granted, I'm happy I'm a nation too, but still!

I'm sure~

Papá


	1614. Teruel XIII

España

But you didn't do it just because it was your duty... Did you?

Teruel

PD:cofcofI'mdatingValenciacfocof

**

Sevilla

How many languages does he speak?

Teruel

* * *

><p>Teruel,<p>

Of course not. I did it out of _amor_.

España

PD: I HEARD~! Congrats~!

Teruel,

Too many if you ask me. Let's see: Spanish, English, French, Italian, Latin, German, apparently Hungarian, Dutch, Danish, all dialects of Spain uh…and I actually think that's it. Unless there's more.

But let's face it. He's had years to learn them all.

Sevilla


	1615. Hungary LVI

Antonio,

Okay...

Me too?

Quarantied?

I SHALL MURDER THE RUSSIAN!

I WILL BE HANGING OUT WITH MY BUDDY WHETHER HE LIKES IT DAMN WELL OR NOT!

Oi! Kecskemet! get the helicopter! we're beating down a Russki!

Pissy!Elizaveta

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

…Don't do that…I can get out of this—just give me time. Kay?

Ahaha—okay then cariño. I hope to see you soon~

Antonio


	1616. Portugal CXI

Antonio,

Desculpe for scaring you so much. You're probably right. It's hard to imagine  
>what life would be like if you weren't here.<p>

I'm just messing with you, you little squirt.

Huh... I never noticed that before. Fine, I'll go yell at him too.

Oh... that fight. Have I ever told you how much I detest the Iberian Union?  
>Also, please ignore the blood stains on this letter; I accidently broke a<br>glass while writing this letter.

Eu te amo,

Silvia

P.S. You're welcome, irmãozinho.

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Ahaha, it's fine—really. I can't imagine life if I weren't living…man, that would suck!

Pfft—sureeee. Meanie.

Finally~ gracias for that. I hate being the only one receiving your scariness.

Yes, you told me plenty of time—especially when it was still effective. And I sorta ignored you. But now I don't, so be grateful, mi hermana hermosa. Ah, okay—just take care of it so it doesn't get infected, kay?

Te amo también

Antonio


	1617. Catalonia X

Pare,

I don't think I'd ever really try it either... I guess I'm to nice in that  
>respect.<p>

I don't know, Pare. I hope it's no one we're to close to. Although I'm kinda  
>surprised he didn't go after a small place first, like Luxembourg. This is<br>going to end horribly, and I feel sick just thinking about it. This worse than  
>anything that happened when I was little.<p>

Si, Pare. I wont let them influence me to much.

Catalonia.

* * *

><p>Catalonia,<p>

Mmhm—and you should keep it that way.

Italy was one…but Lovino told me he and Feliciano had nothing to do with that decision. Uh, Iraq and a few other nations I'm not too close to acknowledged it—but still…

I think Russia wanted to make an example—he wanted to show the world he could take down a powerful nation—and he did it with relative ease, too. It _has_ ended horribly. But, how do you think I feel? And true, it is.

Papá


	1618. Munich VII

Herr Spain,

Jeez... That's... I don't think that even Gilbert curses that much...

I'm sorry to hear that... As for me, things are a little... Well... We still  
>don't know where the E. Coli's coming from, though we do know that you're not<br>to blame. So, congrats on not giving us a deadly type of food poisoning.

Sincerely,

Munich

* * *

><p>Munich,<p>

Nope, he really doesn't.

It's all right—I'll get over it, right? Ah, yay~ I'm glad to hear that. Is Germany feeling better? I heard he got a bad case of it, and I've been worried about him.

Ciao~

España


	1619. Guatemala L

Padre,

Okay... but if anything happens you have the support of me, Nicaragua, and all  
>of us in Central America.<p>

Rita

* * *

><p>Rita,<p>

Of course my dear, and I thank you for that.

Papi


	1620. Nicaragua CXIX

Abuelo,

I've been really upset... and Mama has been able to help while doing all of  
>the crap she's had to do lately...<p>

I-I don't know what I did wrong...

Diego

* * *

><p>Diego,<p>

I understand, just take a deep breath, and just sort of unwind, okay? Don't think about it too much and just indulge yourself in things you like—hobbies and such, okay? You'll feel better.

It's not a matter of what, but understanding that—hmm, how to put this delicately—understand that it might now have been you, okay?

Abuelo


	1621. New Mexico XX

Wow. No wonder Dad doesn't like him.

I dont like greedy people

Hallie

* * *

><p>Hallie,<p>

Well sweetie, there are other reasons your Dad doesn't like Russia much—but I'll let him tell you those, okay?

Nor do I.

España


	1622. Lithuania VII

Ahaha. That might work. I get a stomach ache for thinking too hard.

Lithuania

* * *

><p>Lithuania,<p>

Well—I wish you all the best~, okay? Ahh—don't make yourself sick! That wouldn't be good either~! You know what would be good for you? Picking up your nation and _moving_ it away from Russia. Ahaha—too bad that can't happen. Ah well~!

España


	1623. France LVII

Antonio,

...This is merde... You're quarantined as well? W-wait... why do I  
>see...merde...<p>

Francis

* * *

><p>Francis,<p>

Indeed it is. Yeah, I am. I can't go anywhere and I'm going stir-crazy. Ah—Francis? You okay…?

Antonio


	1624. Italy XCI

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Oh, ok! That's great you're feeling better!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feli,<p>

Ah—I guess I'm feeling better, yeah—so yay me~! How are you doing, by the way? I heard your economy isn't doing so well, and I'm a bit worried.

Antonio


	1625. England XXXIII

Spain,

True…Even you would be smart enough not to do that. Just thought I would  
>check to make sure you weren't a complete idiot.<p>

England

P.S. Then you're wrong.

* * *

><p>Inglaterra,<p>

Of course I'm—hey, you damn Brit! Enough with the freakin' insults. For Christ's sake…can't you say spout anything _other _ than insults?

España

P.S. Of course I'm not wrong, you stupid Brit.


	1626. Romano CCVI

Tomato bastard,

…. WHY . THE . HELL . AM I IN A PINK FRILLY SHIRT? And that shit that the  
>potato bastard wears?<p>

THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME? ….it's on bastard. It's on.

Lovino

P.S. oh, and remember that tea that you were just drinking? Well enjoy the  
>unexpected siesta that it's should be causing right about now.<p>

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Because~ revenge is best served cold, ¿no? Poland actually did send that for you~ so I thought it best to allow you to try it on, my love~.

"it's on"? Oh~ I got you~ sí~ then I suppose it is~

Antonio

P.S. Eh…yeah? I do. Unexpected…siesta…? LOVI! What did you…uh…put into my tea? I had cold medicine in there, you dumbas…

* * *

><p><em>Ahaha and Antonio's down for the count~ oh dogsrule, mi amiga, this is too amusing—and sí, it is ironic that I'm Iggy on yours and you're Iggy on mine—except, I'm Spain, so it's weird for me to write as him…hmmm.<em>


	1627. Quebec VI

Dear Spain,

Yep, Al makes Canada come so he makes us (Me and the other  
>provincesterritories) come to. It can get a little crazy ^^

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard

* * *

><p>Quebec,<p>

Uh…hi. I'm Sevilla. One of Spain's cities. He's sorta out cold right now so…yeah.

Ehehe, awkward…

Sevilla


	1628. Russia XIV

Ispaniya

Mm, you do not sound as strong as you had started out. But now that you are  
>stuck in your capital, I do not think there is much else you can do with your<br>military here, silly, so I will finish this off myself.

No need for that talk, I have already won most of what I wanted.

Da, and what might that be~?

Rossiya

* * *

><p>Russia,<p>

Excuse me? Of course I am. Now whose fault is it that I'm stuck in my Capital? Certainly not mine…damn Pinko. …If you're going to finish us off, then do it quickly, damn Commie…I've suffered enough as it is.

Fuck off.

_Oh~_ you'll see.

El Reino de España


	1629. Peru IX

Spain,

Ah, yes, they're gone, thank goodness. I can finally relax. Now to get rid of  
>Haiti. Oh, and Bolivia found out. Guess who took the brunt of her wrath... =_=<p>

By the way, have some cold medicine I bought from some random person off the  
>street! He told me it tends to have a, er... laxative effect, so, uh... yeah.<br>Don't stray too far from a restroom when you take it. =)

Rest well~

Peru

* * *

><p>Perú,<p>

That's good, I'm glad. I'm sorry about them. Ah, well, you did, I'm sure.

Ah—gracias, but I just took some…but, since you took the time and out of the kindness of your heart I guess a little more won't kill me. Gracias, Peru.

Why would I need to stay near el baño…?

Gracias~

España


	1630. Guatemala LI

Padre,

Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap... This is not good... I just saw something similar to  
>the Russian flag near my house... if he tries to take me over I will not be<br>happy...

Rita

* * *

><p>Rita,<p>

Eh? Wait a second, why the hell would Russia—want to invade Guatemala, no offense but Spain and Guatemala are quite far apart from one another and this spat is sorta just between the two of us. I don't think Russia will want to waste his resources in South America…once again, no offense.

Papi

* * *

><p><em>Two things:<em>

_PRANK WAR~! WOOT~! Which is between Spain, Portugal and Romano. __I was planning on ending the Russia arc very soon—so let's not extend it__AHAHA~ Peru~ Laxative medicine for Spain~ oh, he'll be livin' in el baño__I'm caught up for the night~ so until tomorrow, adieu~ _

_Okay—that wasn't two things, but rather, 4, but who's countin' anyway? Buenos noches all~! It's 2:20 AM where I am, so I love you all very much to update this late at night. Ahaha._


	1631. Guatemala LII

Hola Padre,

Nope, nevermind. It's not a Russia flag. Lo siento.

None taken. I think I need some sleep.

Rita

* * *

><p>Rita,<p>

Oh good lord—don't freak me out like that. Sí, perhaps you do need to sleep—in that case, go take a much needed and well deserved siesta, okay?

Papi


	1632. Portugal CXII

Antonio,

You bring that special flare to everyone's life, irmãozinho.

I'm not mean. How cruel of you, irmão. Oh speaking of cruel... I heard you're  
>having a prank war with Romano. If you (or Francis or Gilbert or anyone else)<br>dare prank me or get me involved in any way; I promise- no, scratch that- I  
><em>will <em>tie you all together via your vital regions with barb wire and hoist  
>you guys up on the flag poll outside the São Bento Palace in Lisboa during a<br>thunderstorm. Okay, my adorable little brother? I just wanted to warn you now  
>before you dare attempt anything stupid.<p>

You're welcome~ Maybe if I give him a good chewing out, you'll both start  
>behaving.<p>

I am grateful the you stopped ignoring it especially since when you did it  
>typically resulted in your head making hard contact with a wall.<p>

Eu te amo,

Silvia

P.S. Azores told me of her fishing trip up north especially to Russia...  
>Ahahaha~ I don't think she's going after the normal fish.<p>

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

Explain that one to me.

We weren't planning on dragging you into it. Romano added sleeping pills to my tea which already had cold medicine in it, so please excuse my nasty attitude, I'm feelin' a bit queasy. Ughh—and then, Peru—gave me freakin' _laxatives _and told me it was cold medicine. So recently, mi baño has been my best friend…

Any idea how to get Roma back…? I'm sorta at a loss—the sleeping pills are still making me drowsy.

B-but, no, I won't drag you into this—lo siento in advance if anyone else does…I rather not get struck by lightning.

Maybe so…

I wonder how many concussions I've received from you as a result…

Te amo también,

Antonio

P.S. Ah, yes~ I heard—and sorta warned her not to go, especially since Russia is in Spain…taking over my government and shit.

P.S.S. I haven't been using squiggles enough—and I don't feel like myself at _all._ So do something to make me more Antonio-like again—this is weirding me out.


	1633. Azores XVII

Tio Toni~!

One, greetings from up north. That's where I am right now. Anyways, I hope  
>that package of home grown tea reached you okay. At least, his fish and chips<br>is good. So, Inglaterra isn't a completely hopeless cook. I wouldn't know the  
>feeling, I'm just a humble autonomous region. I promise you won't feel so odd<br>for long~

Hahaha~ You'll get your chance soon. Why do you keep calling him a creeper? He  
>maybe weird; but, he's okay.<p>

Eu te amo, tio

Azores

P.S. Desculpe~! Too late~ I can't wait to use my harpoon for fishing. I really  
>want to catch a big fish~<p>

* * *

><p>Azores,<p>

It did, gracias—and I made myself some tea hoping it will calm down my stomach—it's no fun being served sleeping pills, your normal cold medicine and some weird thing Peru sent me…ughhh.

Fish and chips are gross! But, I'm glad you can stomach it~.

Odd~…? I feel odd…? Okay~! Whatever~!

Because he is one~! It's like, hmm, I dunno, he likes to creep on cute little nieces and nephews of mine and so on and it's yuckkkyyy~!

Te amo también

Tío Toni

P.S. Well—be careful. Might I inform you that Russia is in the el Reino de España~?


	1634. Valencia XLVIII

Sevilla~

Gracias :D

Good luck with that. I'm sure you'll find her ;)

I don't know. Maybe because the last time he saw you, you were hyper and one of  
>Nicaragua's kids ended with a huge trauma...<p>

And because he has seen too many American movies and TV shows. Clichés...

Valencia

* * *

><p>Sis~! OHMAIGOD, SIS~!<p>

Ahaha, gracias~ but that's beside the point! You missed it~! Ohmaigod, Lovino and Dad are engaged in a prank war, ¿Sí? So Dad knocks Romano out with sedatives and dresses him up in this ridiculously gay shirt Poland sent Romano—and to get Dad back Romano puts sleeping pills in Dad's tea—except, in Dad's tea he has cold medicine and stuff—so first he passes out from the sleeping pills—snoring away and then he wakes up and **_BOLTS_** to the bathroom~ and that's where he is now~ puking his guts out, and it's _hysterical~_

Anyway, much love to you,

Sevilla


	1635. Japan III

Spain-san,

Yes, I will do my best for my people. As much as I do, Spain-san just do so as  
>well. Ah, if I may ask, which nations have recognized it? I would be certain<br>that America-san would not have. I would not give him the support either.

Roshia-san is someone who is hard to understand. Despite that, I am sure the  
>outcome would be beneficial in the end. Have you tried out my suggestion?<br>Perhaps having a talk in a sunflower field would be appropriate to help sooth  
>his anger towards you.<p>

Please do not worry about me. I would be fine. I have already started helping  
>others, and would be pleased for you to accept my assistance. I have already<br>started preparing some tools that may be helpful to you. Please wait for a  
>while before I send them over.<p>

Japan

Honda Kiku

* * *

><p>Japan,<p>

Nations that recognized it…uhh, Italy, Iraq, Iran, Netherlands, Belarus, Ukraine, and Pakistan—apparently a few more nations have recognized it as well—but I'm not sure which ones. Ah, thank you for that, and yes, America is one of the ones aiding my ailing country so I know he wouldn't.

Yes he is—it's hard to figure out just what he wants from me and my people, and it's frustrating. I started to and then I just got bitter at the whole situation, flicked him off and went home. I know that's not the most…diplomatic thing…but it made me feel better. Sorta.

His anger towards me isn't justified, call this petty, but I don't think I should be playing to his hand just to earn his approval.

Ah—I'm glad you're doing better. Of course I'll accept the assistance, I wouldn't embarrass or shame you by not. Of course, take your time.

Muchas gracias,

España

Antonio Fernández Carriedo


	1636. Santillana del Mar VIII

Sevilla,

THE DID? Goooood! I have to phone Valencia~

Mar

**

Papá~~

Mm... Eh...

That means that... eh... You're too handsome to become el Papa! And you'd get  
>bored~~<p>

Love,

Mar

* * *

><p>Mar,<p>

Yes~! It's beautiful, ¿no?

Sevilla

Mar~

…yeah, okay. Whatever you say, cariño. Well, I have to agree with getting bored. I probably would…

Love,

Papá


	1637. Teruel XIV

España

Oks... That was what I thought

Teruel

PD: You-you heard? Valencia...? no... Nicaragua told you?

**

Sevilla

... And I only know Spanish and a bit of English... I'm learning a bit of  
>Cat...* I mean, Valenciano... Valencia's teaching me :)<p>

Teruel

* * *

><p>Teruel~<p>

Yupp~ exactamente~

España

PD: Sí, Luisa told me…is that una problema?

Teruel,

Oh, I meant to tell you, Congrats on askin' Valencia out. She was really happy. 

Yeah, just Spanish and English here…but I'm catching onto Italian—so now Dad just uses French whenever he doesn't want me to understand what he's saying. And it sucks.

Sevilla


	1638. Italy XCII

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Yay! You're feeling better! But I'm doing okay! You don't need to worry  
>about me!<p>

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feli,<p>

Sí ~ sorta.

Ah, that's good. I wouldn't want either of you to get as sick as I did…

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>So I was reading an economics article and if Spain or Italy's economy fails—Europe is in some deeeepppp shit. STAY STRONG ITALY AND SPAIN~! You can do it~!<em>


	1639. England XXXIV

Spain,

Of course I can, you're just not worth it wanker. If you had been nicer to  
>me then maybe I would have chose to be nicer to you.<p>

England

P.S. yes, you are. And at least I can come up with better insults.

* * *

><p>Inglaterra,<p>

¿Perdón? Your ridiculous statements never cease to amaze, Inglaterra. I try and be nice, you just make it ridiculously difficult to do so.

España

PD: No…I don't think so. Oh? And what insult? I haven't seen one of an intelligible sort.


	1640. Romano CCVII

Antonio,

So~ enjoy that siesta bastard? I hope you like the surprise I left for you.

Romano

P.S. Just some sleeping pills. I thought you wanted to get some rest.

* * *

><p>My love,<p>

…No…especially since…ugh…never mind…

S-surprise…? Where…?

Oh, and have fun with making dinner tonight—I don't feel up to it. I don't even wanna think about food right now.

Antonio

P.S. S-shut up…you're not the one puking your guts out because of an overdose of different types of medicine. By the way…I fluffed your pillows for you.


	1641. Lithuania VIII

Ahaha. I think Poland did that once. I could ask Mr. America if I could stay  
>with him if things get bad over here.<p>

Lithuania

* * *

><p>Lithuania,<p>

Did he? Sadly, I can see him doing that. Ahaha, yes, asking Alfred may be in your best interest—it's good the two of you get along so well. I think Russia's getting irritated anyway, so flee away~

España


	1642. New Mexico XXI

Hm. I'll go to D.C and ask him if he's not busy. Or I'll ask D.C herself. She  
>sees him the most.<p>

Meh. Imma gonna eat somethin.

Hallie

PS: Santa Fe says hi.

* * *

><p>Hallie,<p>

As nations we need to stay close to our capitals. Madrid and I are very close. So of course D.C is going to see Alfie a lot.

All righty~

España

P.S. Hola Santa Fe~


	1643. Hungary LVII

Antonio,

Eh, but..the stuff, and the stuck in Madird, and...spaaaasss, and NAAAHH!

Same here!~

OI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! FIX THE DAMN-

...Cities are so stupid...

Elizaveta

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

W-what? Querida, what the hell are you even trying to say/write/type…?

Yayness~

Whut?

Antonio


	1644. Quebec VII

Dear Sevilla,

Really? What happened to him? Is he gonna be okay?

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard

* * *

><p>Quebec,<p>

Well—he and that bastard Romano are engaged in a prank war and Romano gave him sleeping pills. Now he's made best friends with the bathroom since his cold medicine in his tea was mixed with the sleeping pills so…he's not feelin' too hot…but I think he put firecrackers under Romano's pillow or something.

He'll be fine once he stops dry heaving. Imma get him so water~

Sevilla


	1645. Arkansas I

Dear Big brother Spain,

How's life treaten ya? Sorry but I gotta cut to the chase before I am  
>discovered. What do you do when you're worst enemey in this known universe<br>falls in love with you? Tennessee Has declared love for me and I responded by  
>shottin him in the kneecaps. I. Am. FRIGHTENED. We fight like you and Uncle<br>England so this is so wierd.

Other than my love life, how's yours~?

With corn and cotton,

Arkansas

* * *

><p>Arkansas,<p>

Life? Eh, life could be better, thanks for asking. Well, if England ever fell in love with me, I'd first shoot him, then take my axe to him and make mincemeat~ cook something up and serve it to Netherlands~! And…that sounds really bad and disgusting…lo siento.

My love life is sparkles and happiness~ gracias

España


	1646. India V

Spain,

ohh my, everything seems so hectic around here. You struck me as a relatively  
>calm person. But I will try to to keep up with the madness...I think. -_-<p>

Love,

India

* * *

><p>India,<p>

Yes, it really is, isn't it? Oh, no, I am a calm person, just not when I'm annoyed or irritated~. Ahaha, don't overwhelm yourself now~

Amor,

España


	1647. Belize XX

Hola Papi~

Big sister Guatemala's taking a siesta, so I'm writing this letter~

I finally got back in contact with Seychelles. I feels so happy, because I've  
>been trying to get back in contact with her, but I've been a bit busy.<p>

Also, I heard you and Romano are in a prank war now?

Talk to you soon,

Belize

* * *

><p>Belize,<p>

Hola~ then. I hope Rita gets a good siesta's rest then~.

Aww~ that's good. Were the two of you hitting it off or something? Hmmm?

Sí~ we are~ it's amusing but sort of bad at the same time.

Ciao~

Papi


	1648. Valencia XLIX

Sevilla,

Ohhh! A prank war? What's a prank was without firecrackers! I've sent you some  
>with this letter... Give them to España and take photos if he decides to use<br>them against Romano! ;)

Record EVERYTHING! I don't want to miss anything else!

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

Sí la broma de la guerra. It's really amusing. I gave 'em to Dad, but he sorta waved me off, I think he plans on using them once he doesn't feel so bad.

Wait…Ohhhh, I got it, Papá, you sneaky bastard. I'll definitely be takin' pictures.

YOU GOT IT, HERMANITA~! Wait…who's the eldest outta us…?

Love,

Sevilla


	1649. Santillana del Mar IX

Sevilla

Well, It is... I don't have a boyfriend... I can't really tell ._.

Mar

**

Papá

See? I was right~ ^^

Un abrazo,

Mar

* * *

><p>Mar,<p>

We'll find you a hot mess soon enough, hang 10, okay?

Sevilla

Mar~

Sí, you were right.

Un beso y abrazo~

Papá

* * *

><p><em>IZ MY BIRFDAY~! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños a mi~! <em>_Ahaha xD I IZ 17 NAO~! _


	1650. Teruel XV

España

Eh... No, ningún problema...

Teruel

**

Sevilla,

Eh... thanks... I thought you's act the brother that threatens his sister's  
>boyfriend... I'm glad I was wrong :)<p>

You're catching on Italian, eh? hahaha...

Teruel

* * *

><p>Teruel,<p>

Ah, gracias~

España

Teruel,

Ahaha, no, no, I can't be that Romano like. I think Dad would have a heart attack and die, y'know?

Yeah, I think because when Dad thinks I'm not listening, he and Romano speak to one another in Italian in hushed tones, so, I wondered what they were saying—and, yeah. I'll leave it at that~

Sevilla


	1651. Catalonia XI

Pare,

Can do.

Oh, what a mess this all is. Ugh.

Yes, it has... I'm sorry, Pare. I wasn't implying that you didn't feel bad! I  
>mean, you're all of Spain and I'm just a little section... I can only imagine<br>how bad you must be feeling.

Funny that people go on with their lives despite this... destruction. I mean,  
>the Sónar electronic music festival is going on in Barcelona still despite<br>all this. I know it's random to mention, but I guess I'm just trying to cheer  
>you up, Pare. Remind you that things can't stay abd forever and no matter what<br>us and our people can carry on.

~Catalonia

* * *

><p>Catalonia,<p>

You'll figure it out, don't worry.

It's all right~ I was just messing with you. But you're right—I feel like crap, but I'll get over it. I always have, always will. Righttt?

HAPPINESS~! See this? See the cute little squiggles that sorta disappeared for a time but are reemerging~? Squiggless~! Anyway…~ I think it's great that people can go on with their lives~ it makes my job dealing with it much easier~. Ah, thank you for that, Catalonia~ I really appreciate it~.

Papá


	1652. Italy XCIII

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

'Sorta'? Oh, and why did fratello tell me that he's in the middle of a  
>prank war with you?<p>

Don't worry! We'll be fine!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Italy,<p>

Yes sorta…

Well, because we are…that's why. OH JESUS CHRIST MY OFFICE! ROMANO~ ! I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU, YOU BRAT!

Yeah, you may be fine—Lovi won't be~

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>And he found his office, dogsrule xD<em>


	1653. England XXXV

Spain,

No, I still think that it's you causing the problem. And if that went over  
>your head then I can spell it out for you in much simpler terms.<p>

England

P.S. Well then perhaps it's because they're of too high quality for  
>someone of your intelligence.<p>

* * *

><p>Inglaterra,<p>

If I weren't feeling so crappy, I'd have a considerably better come back than nothing. So shut up and drop it already, kay?

España

P.S. Cállate…


	1654. Quebec VIII

Dear Sevilla,

A prank war? Mon dieu. Why in the world are they doing that? I hope Romano  
>isn't too badly hurt.<p>

That's good ^^

* * *

><p>Quebec,<p>

It's pretty funny. No, Romano isn't hurt—Dad's the one who's finally stopped dry heaving. But, he's really ticked now 'cuz Romano puts tons of England themed shit in his office. Things are gonna get much, much worse.

Yupp.

Sevilla


	1655. Belize XXI

Hola Papi~

Si, she is. I think she fell asleep right when she got in her room.

hm? what do you mean by that?

I heard the bathroom became your best friend because of it...

Belize

* * *

><p>Belize,<p>

Ah, that's good.

Eh? Oh, nothing~ nothing whatsoever~

…yeah, well…pfft. Not my fault.

Papi~

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for the birthday wish~ :3 <em>


	1656. Romano CCVIII

Antonio,

Good.

Oh, don't worry. You'll find it eventually.

Lovino

P.S. How was I supposed to know that would happen? And…why did you fluff my  
>pillows?<p>

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Meanie.

…I…I can't believe…my fucking **_OFFICE _**, Romano! What the hell? Get this British shit outta my house immediately!

Antonio

P.S. I dunno. Because, I wanted you to sleep _well_ tonight~


	1657. Hungary LVIII

Antonio,

...I think my brain has broken. I don't even know what I was trying to express  
>right there.<p>

Again, I don't remember...- MUST. GENERATE. MORE, TOPICS OF CONVORSATION.

SO!

How are things right now?

I hear you drugged Lovino! ...Do I want to know what you're going to do with  
>him? I think I doo, heheheee~<p>

Whut Whut in the Butt. You knooww?

Say I should try and swim the whole length of Lake Balaton. What do you  
>think~?<p>

IIIIII have been hearing a few nations wanna send me to AA meetings. PLEASE  
>TELL ME YOU AREN'T ONE OF THEM!<p>

That should be enough topics...

Love,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

…whut? A-anyway, on a happier note~ The bathroom isn't my best friend anymore~ yay~ Now I'm just chugging water and curled up on the couch, after I yelled at Lovino for making my office a shrine to that fucking tea-sipper.

Damn prank war.

Anywhoooo~

Question 1: Things are better~ as I said, el baño y yo no son los mejores amigos~ yayy me~

Topic/question thing dos: Ohmaigoodness, hell yes I did. Poland sent him this pink frilly shirt thing. And so, I sedated him, and shoved it on him~ revenge is a bitch, no?

Question/topic thingy tres: DO ITTTTT

No of course not. AA meetings? Really? If anyone needs to go to those it's Gilbert. Or Ludwig. Either or. They're both Germans, after all. Maybe Mathias needs to go too, he _is_ Danish.

Quite enough, mi querida.

Love,

Antonio


	1658. Munich VIII

Herr Spain,

Kinda sorta... I've mostly been staying out of his way; Bruder's scary when he  
>has mood swings! Almost as scary as England's cooking.<p>

Sincerely,

Munich

* * *

><p>Munich,<p>

Ah, yes, Germany can be scary, can't he? Well, I hope he'll recover quickly—I know it sucks to be sick—and making the bathroom your temporary room is no fun either. So my wishes and prayers are with him.

España


	1659. India VI

Spain,

I hope you feeling alright. Your brother is awfully rude for pulling such a  
>prank. Both of you. You are brothers for goodness sakes!<p>

Love,

India

* * *

><p>India,<p>

I'm feeling…better. Yeah. Better. Ah? Brother? No, no, no, no my dear. Romano is my…my…uhm…my lover. Yeah. That word. Mmhm. We're not brothers~! My only sibling is my older sister Portugal~.

Amor,

España

* * *

><p><em>…*facepalms* ah well. BIRFDAY 8D<em>


	1660. Massachusetts VII

Hi Mr. Spain!

Wow, it's been a long time since I wrote a letter! It's me,Massachusetts. How  
>have you been lately?<p>

*recalls current situation*

oh yeah,not too good. Russia being a bastard and stuff. Took over your place,I  
>remember now. But I'm sure you'll get out this,after all, Russia's not THAT<br>powerful. I mean, he had to go as far as sacrifice his own people. Talk about  
>low! And besides,I don't think his reign will last much longer,Dad is WAY<br>pissed at Russia and I think he's seriously planning on dropping H-bombs on  
>him along with Hungary. Plus, Ivan is pretty much in poverty so if I were<br>you,I wouldn't freak out.

But anyway,I heard from Dad that you were having a prank war with Romano!  
>So,who's winning so far?<p>

Massachusetts (Mark Jones)

* * *

><p>Mark,<p>

I've been all right, and yourself?

Ahaha, no—no fooling you, is there? Eh. Everythings all right. It's mostly been taken care of. But, the sad thing is, I'm more broke than Russia is…so yeah.

Ah, right now, Romano is—but that's gonna change. I mean, I think he deserves the title as leader for a minute when he aided in the "fun" that was last night and early this morning. Yeah…but, I feel better (sorta) just feelin' dehydrated~ nothing a ton of water can't fix, right?

España


	1661. Arkansas II

Dear Spain,

That sounds gruesome. I probably shounldn't have shot him. I had to carry him  
>to the hospital. he said thank you but that for some reason made me shot him<br>in the other kneecap. Call the police on me, will ya? Stupid hospital.

On a not so messed up note, do you know how to get Big brother France's  
>attention? We need to discuss...stuff.<p>

Why do I get the feeling that statement had double meanings?

With blood and a lawsuit,

Arkansas

* * *

><p>Arkansas,<p>

Well, it sorta is. And no, probably not. I was sorta (kinda) kidding. Uhm…wow…no comment there.

Well, France is a bit under the weather. There will be no getting ahold of him for a little bit, kay? But I'll let him know you wish to chat.

…because it sorta does.

España


	1662. Missouri III

Dear Mr. Spain,

Eh~ Hes evil really? But I always thought that he was a nice person~ Sometimes  
>he makes werid sounds though (kolkolkolkol(?)) And his sister (Belarus(?))<br>also plays games with me~ (hit the state with the fifty hand knives~) she  
>always misses though~<p>

But New Orleans tells me to stay away from him because he has a "werid aura"~  
>I don't understand~<p>

Ah, and could you get Mr. France away from me? (please) He freaks me out. And  
>somehow he got in my house... (I am writing this from the attic)<p>

With a... shakey smile~

Missouri~!

P.S. ... Seriously, S.O.S...

Missouri,

* * *

><p>Missouri,<p>

Of course he is! He tried to invade my country—failed—but did for a time, and that wasn't fun! Plus he's big and scary and creepy and goes "kolkolkol" and it freaks me out! …Y-you play knife games with Belarus…? That's seriously fucked up.

Yeah, listen to New Orleans…

France is sick last time I heard…dios mios. I'll do what I can.

España

P.S. All right, all right, chill out.


	1663. Lithuania IX

A-Alright then.

Lithuania

* * *

><p>Lithuania,<p>

…are you okay? You're really starting to worry me.

España


	1664. New Mexico XXII

I'm on my way to see him not.

No drive is too long for me. Take that slow pedestrians!

Hallie

PS: She says what ever España. She's so mean.

* * *

><p>Hallie,<p>

Wait, what? You have me a bit confused.

Ahaha, well, pedestrians do usually have the right of way… 

España

P.S. Aww, that's mean.


	1665. Japan IV

Spain-san,

I am sure there are plenty more nations that would not have agreed to it. Do  
>not worry about it. Just because few nations are on his side, does not mean<br>that other nations are not on yours.

A-ah.. I see... Ah, let me analyze the situation more before I comment.

While anger may not always be justified, it is always more beneficial to try  
>tactics when storms are not at their worst. Is it that all that Roshia-san<br>wishes is land? It should not be the case..

Thank you for your well wishes. Thank you for not wishing to shame me. I truly  
>appreciate it. You have given me much motivation to do more than my best! I am<br>almost done, Spain-san. Just give me slightly more time! It would be a  
>wonderful distraction for Roshia-san!<p>

Er, is Chuugoku-san on his side?

Japan

Honda Kiku

* * *

><p>Japan,<p>

Oh, there are—but it's mostly dealt with right now, hopefully Russia will be nice and hand over all the papers I need by tomorrow. Ah, yes, how wise you are, Kiku. Gracias for that.

Ahaha, yeahhh…

Russia only wants land—and money—and more land—and my independence etcetera…I'm just frustrated, sick, and deep within a prank war with Lovino, I'm not really thinking rationally.

Ah, you're more than welcome—and once again, more than welcome. I thank you immensely for your insight and assistance in this matter, you've really been a blessing. Ah, thank you Kiku, very much~ take all the time you need.

Uh, he was, put it wasn't Yao's idea, but his bosses, so he's pulling out.

España

(Antonio Fernández Carriedo)


	1666. Waldo? I

Oblivious Spainish guy,

You can't find me...you mad?

- not Waldo

* * *

><p>Whomever,<p>

What? I'm confused…and no, why would I be mad?

España

* * *

><p><em>I had no idea on what to think about this one…<em>


	1667. Valencia L

Sevilla

You mean "la guerra de bromas" o "la broma de la guerra"?

Pictures~~ Pictures~~

You're the eldest for some centuries~ hermano mayor~~

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p><em>((Wikipedia-<em>

_Sevilla-fundación s. VIII a.C._

_Valencia- fundación 138 a.C (Romana)_

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

I have no idea what I meant anymore…I was so tired when I wrote that. Ahaha.

Sí, sí, I'll send 'em when I get 'em.

Ahaha…right.

Love,

Sevilla


	1668. Portugal CXIII

Antonio,

Well, it's kind of hard to describe. Desculpe.

You were given laxatives, oh you poor thing. Why do I have this mental image  
>of you now cuddling with seu banheiro? By the way, I sent you a pack of toilet<br>paper with this letter.

Oh no, that'd technically get me involved. I'm not answering that. Although if  
>you were to ask someone like Madeira or Azores, they'd probably both tell you<br>to use Romano's hate of Germany against him.

I figured you wouldn't~

I hope so...

Fourteen, technically fifteen, concussions in total.

Eu te amo,

Silvia

P.S. I told her that as soon as she got there and called me. Speaking of  
>Russia, I need to go find one of my sniper rifles.<p>

P.S.S. Something to make you feel more "Antonio-like"...? Um... Oh! I got it!  
>Fusososososo~!<p>

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

I'm sure you can do it. I need a pick-me-up. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee~?

S-shut up and get here to make me feel better, dammit. It's bad enough I can't keep anything down…and dry heaving's no fun and everything else plus the damn laxatives…I wanna go to bed…

Please? Sis. I'm at a stalemate here and I don't feel well. Can't you cut your poor little brother some slack? Pleasseeee~? Oh~ gracias hermana~ fusosososo~

You know me too well~

Eh, meanie. And how many have I delivered to you? Like, nada?

Te amo también

Antonio

P.S. …wow. Violent family I've got. Ah well~

P.S.S Ahaha, gracias hermana~


	1669. Russia XV

Ispaniya,

Ufu, it was all my doing, but of course it was for the best, capitalist. Da,  
>da, it has already been finished.<p>

Nyet.

Mmh, is that so..

Rossiya

* * *

><p>Russia,<p>

I'm not a capitalist country, idiota~ read up on your nations before you insult them, ¿no? And, if I'm correct, Russia, you yourself are capitalistic now, am I right?

What's been finished…?

And why not?

It is.

España

* * *

><p><em>Aight guys<em>

_Spain=Socialistic_

_Russia= former communistic but now Capitalistic—the Russian people want to be Communistic, but under American pressure and their governments wimpyness, Russia remains a Capitalistic state, even though the people hate it. _


	1670. Peru X

Hola Spain~,

You'll see why. Or rather, I bet you're seeing why right now, aren't you~? :3

It was castor oil. The guy was selling castor oil~. But what's this? I hear  
>there's stuff coming out your front end as well? Not my jurisdiction, Spain~.<br>But since I'm at Senor Romano's house, I'll go pay you a visit, hn~? And I'll  
>be bringing the annoying Hetalia fan, since you obviously won't trust me at<br>all anymore after this~. Hehe =D

Well, no matter~. Gringos tend not to trust me anyway.

See you in a bit~

Peru~~

* * *

><p>Peru,<p>

Fuck you

Don't you dare come anywhere near this house or I will find my gun and shoot you so full of holes, Switzerland will blush.

España

* * *

><p><em>Gracias for all the birthday wishes guys :D Sorry I didn't update more yesterday, I was being smothered in love.<em>

_…And Spain…what a letter, I mean really._

_Spain: He's dick! I can't believe that little brat was once my colony. UGHHH!. _


	1671. Quebec IX

Dear Sevilla,

I hope that no innocent bystanders are hurt

So how have you been?

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard

* * *

><p>Quebec,<p>

Ah, probably not. Dad stuffed Romano's pillow full of firecrackers—and now he's laughing his ass off as Romano yells at him.

I've been pretty good—this prank war is damn amusing.

Sevilla


	1672. Belize XXII

Hola Papi~

Eh? Okay... I guess...

...I didn't say it was your fault... OH LOOK! I SEE A BIRD WINDOW! Fly  
>birdie flyyy~ aw... a person shot it...<p>

Belize

* * *

><p>Belize,<p>

…W-what in the world…?

Papi


	1673. French Guiana VIII

Bonjour Espagne~

It's French Guiana. Papa hasn't been feeling so well, so that's probably why  
>he hasn't been writing to you.<p>

Seriously... he just threw up... again...

I'm getting really worried about him...

Oh, and I heard you're in a prank war with Romano. Suriname and Guyana are  
>already betting who's going to win.<p>

With much amour,

Pricilla

* * *

><p>Pricilla,<p>

Ah, he hasn't? I hope he feels better soon.

…oh my…uhm, well—make sure you keep him hydrated, I'll see if I can drive to France within the week to help you out, okay?

…betting on who's going to win? Ah—that would be me, thank you very much,

Y tú también

España


	1674. Azores XVIII

Tio Toni~!

Oh yeah, I heard you were given something with laxative effects. That happened  
>to Madeira once. He was stuck on the toilet for a long time and he started to<br>cry too. Although, he kept saying he was "sweating through his eyes". Tio  
>Toni, why don't guys ever admit they're crying when they are and then they<br>cover it up with some excuse?

Surprisingly, Inglaterra knows how to cook a fish.

You're weird, Tio Toni.

I thought Netherlands got along well with little girls.

Eu te amo,

Azores

P.S. I realized that as soon as I called mom and she told me. I'm now here for  
>some... "fishing".<p>

* * *

><p>Azores,<p>

Because of pride, my dear…

Inglaterra can go jump off a cliff for all I care.

Gracias~

Well…he "does" to a certain…extent. Just don't go near him, kay?

Te amo también

Tío Toni

P.S. some "fishing" huh? Catch something "big" kay?


	1675. New Mexico XXIII

...I was on my way to see Dad now...I just confused myself along with you.  
>Meh.<p>

True

Hallie

PS: I know right.

* * *

><p>Hallie,<p>

Pfft, ohhh~ I haven't seen your Dad in /what seems like/ ages~ send him my regards, would ya?

España


	1676. Lithuania X

A-Ah yes. I'm sitting playing chess with Poland. I am winning.

Lithuania

* * *

><p>Lithuania,<p>

Poland…and chess…somehow I can't really visualize that, but I believe you. I would certainly _hope_ that you're winning…

España

* * *

><p><em>This early morning updating is product of my insomnia =.= and the fact that I'm really hungry, but we have no food and I'm too lazy to get in a damn car and go to McDonalds to get me so 2 for $3 Egg McMuffins =.= <em>


	1677. Portugal CXIV

Antonio,

Um... You always bring sunshine to everyone's day.

Sim, sim. I'll be there soon enough. Just think of happy thoughts and not of  
>mudslides.<p>

What are you talking about, bro? All I did was tell you if you asked Madeira  
>or Azores they'd tell you to use Romano's hate for Germany against him.<p>

Sometimes a little too well.

At least I made sure you didn't fall asleep when you had a concussion!

Eu te amo muito,

Silvia

P.S. Oh, you're just as violent as me. Now, I'm going to go pump Russia full  
>of lead. Wish me luck~!<p>

P.S.S. You're welcome. I hope that worked.

* * *

><p>Silvia,<p>

…

….BAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What kinda **_BULLSHIT_** is that? Pfft, ahaha—oh good Lord~! "Sunshine to everyone's day" my ass! Ohhh, sis, sis, sis, …te amo~

Ugh. No. Wrong. First I was amused, now I'm just kinda egh.

What? Did you say something~? Hmm~ I dunno what I was talkin' 'bout, Sis.

Sí~

I never did that, and you know it! Except that one time…when you _really, really, really, really_ pissed me off…and that was once!

Te amo también

Antonio

P.S. True dat~ if not more so~. Ohhh~! Buena suerte Silvia~ have funnnn~!

P.S.S. Sí~

* * *

><p><em>…still early morning…it's only 8:13 AM and I DON'T WANT TO BE UP Dx DAMN YOU INSOMNIA WEIRDNESS THAT PROBABLY ISN'T INSOMNIA SINCE IT'S 8 IN THE MORNING—but I went bed around 2:30 am…=.= aughhhhhh 6 hours of sleep=BULLSHIT <em>

_…Anyone got 3 bucks they wanna lend me? I kinda want those Egg McMuffins. They're calling my name. :3_


	1678. Hungary LX

Antonio,

Ahahaha, in normal context, that would be very...very unhealthy. But I get  
>what you mean- No more toilet buddies!<p>

Ooh...t-that must have been a loud argument.

Yes yaaay for you~

POLAND SENT HIM WHAAT? OMI.

Awesome revenge; but now that I think of it. You could have used that  
>sedative in plenty of other instances to save your own ass...-Haha, haaaa...if<br>you get what I mean that wording is very funny.

And yes before you ask I'm going to be bugging you about that incident for a  
>while. Just be happy I'm being very, very vague~<p>

Well when they get drunk they do different things than I do. Apparently I'm a  
>public nusiance.<p>

Im'a country! Automatically makes me not a nuisance

Yes, quite enough- for now.

Love,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

Sí…exactamente. Ughhhh. I think the World (and perhaps God too?) are out to torture me for past…whatevers. I can't be that bad of a person, right? …RIGHT?

Oh, it was. I made him cry~ then I felt bad, so I went to apologize and I got a wine bottle to the face. He still hasn't apologized—nor are we really on speaking terms right now. Hence why next meeting, I'm sitting farrrrr away from Lovi—cause of this damn prank war and that was my good bottle of wine…dammit.

Yay me~

YES! It was fucking **_PINK _**and **_FRILLY_** and oh, good **_GOD_** it screamed **_GAY_**… and so, my precious little Lovino got to wear it~ and he looked so fucking **_CUTEEEE_**~! I squeed and died a little on the inside when he woke up screaming profanities at me~ ahahaha~ I just wanted to take him right then and there! But…he's been so violent recently, so for my own good, I controlled myself.

That would've been some **_DAMN_** nice sex, too…

God really is going to smite me for thoughts like that…

…shut up about that. Only you, me and Lovino know about that and I plan on keeping it that way, thank you very much.

So mean, Lizzie, so mean.

Pfft, public nuisance my ass, Lizzie, don't let them send you to the damn AA meetings~!

Exactamente, querida~

Sí~ for now, before your (or my) imagination runs wild (LIKE A BULL~) and we go crazy with bizarre and politically incorrect topics~

Love,

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>So…fucking…hungry…NO PUN INTENDED! <em>


	1679. Catalonia XII

Pare,

Of course, Pare. After all, you're Espanya, you've survived everything!

Squiggles~ I missed the squiggles. It's no problem, Pare. I'm happy I cheered  
>you up! I hate seeing people upset, even more so when they're my family.<p>

~Catalonia

* * *

><p>Catalonia~<p>

Ahaha~! ¡Exactamente~!

SQUIGGLES~! You know how you say "squiggles~" in German? KRINGEL~! Like…OHMAIGOODNESS~ Like Kris Kringel~ SANTA CLAUS IS GERMAN~! I'VE SOLVED THE MYSTERY~! Yayyyy~ Imma go find me a random Nordic (preferably Denmark or Finland) and tell them my amazing discovery~!

I think a mixture of things cheered me up, but thank youuu mi hijo~ it was very much appreciated~

Papá~


	1680. Japan V

Spain-san,

I am sure that Roshia-san can be reasonable. You only need to give him a cause  
>to be so. Thank you for your complement. You are very generous with your<br>praises, but if it helped you have a peace of mind, then I am grateful.

I am sure there should have been a deeper reason than that.. I believe there  
>has to be another, real reason. Yandere's are very hard to understand, but if<br>you have the right key, the events may play out... Excuse my rambling. A prank  
>war? Ah, can you explain to me this particular type of conflict?<p>

Spain-san is too kind. Truly much too kind and generous with your words. Thank  
>you for that. It was no problem, I assure you. Thank you very much, you are<br>very generous. Ah, the pleasure was all mine, thank you for patience and  
>understanding. Spain-san's virtues are much to be respected and appreciated.<p>

I am done with the distraction tool. The pass codes however are very  
>complicated. It can also result in grave consequences should it not be used<br>properly. Do you wish me to send it over?

I see, please do not worry then. Roshia-san loves to get support from  
>Chuugoku-san. If Chuugoku-san turns against his cause, the probability of<br>Roshia-san losing interest would increase by at least 13.6954 percent.. That  
>is only an estimate, however. I must make more calculations...<p>

Japan

Honda Kiku

* * *

><p>Japan,<p>

Russia and reasonable in the same sentence is a foreign concept to me~. But, things are really simmering down—I think he forgot. Maybe? I dunno—or my sister got really creepy and scared the shit outta him. Who knows.

I'm not generous with praise…I think. I just…sorta…say what's on my mind~ yeah~ let's go with that. Ahaha, but you're more than welcome.

If there's a reason more than that, so help me God I will find it out—because in this day and age, invading a nation for land—which is ridiculously far from you, is ridiculous in it of itself.

No, no, you weren't rambling—and yes, a prank war, it's all in good fun, really, so it's not truly a conflict. Lovino and I are sorta (going overboard) with pranks on one another—because we like acting like kids, I guess. I dunno how it even started, but it did, so here we are.

De nada~ Ahaha, that paragraph thingy was awfully polite and filled to the brim~ with thanks and you're welcomes~! Ahaha, That's sort of amusing. But, to contradict you, I'm not that nice of a person—especially when pissed off~ just a warning~.

Complicated…passcodes…? Oh goodness, uhm, yes, please, since you went through all the trouble and what-not.

…Math…ew. Anyway, yeah, China hasn't said anything since he pulled out—no formal apology or anything, not even a "I don't support Russia in this cause". But, whatever, what is, is, right?

España

(Antonio Fernández Carriedo)


	1681. India VII

Spain,

your...lover? Well whatever pleases you. Isnt he alittle hyper for you? but  
>ohhh wellll. Sorry about the brother thing. It just seemed as much, and im not<br>very good for European history.

love,

India

* * *

><p>India,<p>

Uh, yes. Romano? Hyper? Oh goodness, cariño, I believe you have us mixed up. If anything, I'm the one too hyper for him. But no, mi querida, not in the least. He's angry, yes, maybe a little misunderstood, but hyper is something I would peg to Romano.

Ah, it's fine, no worries—don't know how anyone would mix us up as brothers though…ah well. Well, dear, I don't mean to sound harsh, but one needs to know history, (and you're awfully close to England… as in relationship wise) or you're doomed to repeat it. Knowing European history may seem tedious, because it seems to go on forever, but in the long run, it will strengthen political ties and your relationships with other nations. We get a little offended if our history's messed up by someone—just a warning to you.

Love,

España

* * *

><p><em>Ah~ thanks girly for the birthday wish~ if I had updated on my birthday, this wouldn't sound so weird.<em>


	1682. Italy XCIV

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Huh? What did fratello do to your office? It wasn't something really mean  
>was it?<p>

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Feli,<p>

…he…he…he TURNED IT INTO A SHRINE TO THAT BRITISH ASSHOLE FROM HELL! It was mean! So mean, I have no idea where any of my NORMAL stuff is…this is terrible…so, so terrible…

Antonio

* * *

><p><em>Oops is right, dogsrule :3 I wish I could do an evil smiley face here—it would add nicely to the affects of this sentence that's turning into a run-on sentence, yeah, I'm done. <em>


	1683. England XXXVI

Spain,

Fine then. I hope you enjoy that childish prank war with your head-butting  
>boyfriend.<p>

England

P.S. What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?

* * *

><p>Inglaterra,<p>

I will, thank you.

España

P.S. It means what you think, el Diablo


	1684. Romano CCIX

Antonio,

WHY THE HELL DID FIRECRACKERS GO OFF JUST NOW? FLUFFING MY PILLOW MY ASS! YOU  
>COULD'VE GIVEN ME A HEART ATTACK BASTARD!<p>

And hell no. Get that British shit out yourself. I thought that you'd want  
>a change.<p>

Romano

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

I'm sorry my love—that one was a bit extreme. You're not hurt are you? I love you…

Well fine—tell me where you put my normal stuff and I will. And no, I didn't want a change.

Lo siento y te amo

Antonio


	1685. Arkansas III

Dear Big Brother Spain,

Oh...hm.

Anyway, I still need advice on Tenny and his sudden change of heart. I can't  
>think of anything to help the problem...<p>

Aw! Fruit basket for you and him and everyone else too! I have to load my gun  
>again so I gotta go.<p>

Oh really? Now, what are planning to do too Romano~?

With corn and cotton,

Arkansas aka Marianne Jones

* * *

><p>Arkansas,<p>

I can't either—I really don't know what to tell you.

Muchas gracias. Wait. What? Ay….

Nothing…?

Ciao~

España

* * *

><p><em>So…hi. Yeah—sorry, I sort of dropped off the face of the Earth—but I've had a lot going on (CHOCO NANA THAT MEANS YOU xD just kidding~ te amo~) Anyway—I'll be updating very sporadically except on weekends—sorry about this guyzzz =.= (I FEELZ TERRIBLE)<em>

_But. I have not abandoned you~! So feel free to send in your letters of love, okay?_

_Love ya'll lots~  
>KR<em>


	1686. Indonesia III

Antonio,

what the heck happened? I heard it was over, before I could destroy him...

...a-and...t-thank you...I-I really enjoyed being with my bestie...I-I feel  
>like I owe you...<p>

b-by the way is romano being more kind to you?

Karina

* * *

><p>Karina,<p>

I gave up and everyone threw a fit—Hungary (bless her heart) and Aussie ran some freaky undercover ops mission thingy—Russia and I signed a treaty—he owes me a fuck ton of money the end~! Yay me~!

Ah, you're more than welcome sweetie. More than welcome. PFFT! Unless you can pay off my debt (which no one but China or Sweden can ) then you don't owe me anything—and don't think I'm being serious about the debt thing, okay?

Eh? He's been remarkably since…eh…well—we're sorta engaged in a prank war, but it's all in good fun so yes.

Antonio


	1687. Hai

LAWLLAWLLAWLLAWLLAWLLLLLL

LOL FREAKIN LOL

HI XD

I LOVE YOU!

DerpLovi

((...*snort*, BECAUSE I CAN ANA BECAUSE I CAN MUWAHAHAHA))

* * *

><p>Oh my. Well then. How…I love you too~<p>

Antonio…?

((Hey DARLINK! It's not like I'm talking to you on tumblr and AIM. U mad bro?

Hi guys! I'm just doing a quick, few final updates because well, I kinda disappeared. I hope you all weren't _too _devestated~! Thanks for all your love, and letters!

~Ana))


End file.
